


Restart my life

by Caity_Panda, Lainie (mislainieous), Sleepy_robin



Category: Durarara!!, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: A - Freeform, Aki - Freeform, Akihito - Freeform, All you need is love, Asami - Freeform, Asami loves Akihito, Asami want a wedding, Betrayal, Christmas, Desire, Domestic Fluff, Durarara character who cannot be controlled...No matter how hard you try!, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Eye Trauma, Family you can live with them your cant kill them...oh wait you can., Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, HEA, Happy birthday Feilong, I promise that the Bachelor party is coming soon. Asami puts his foot down., Implied/Referenced Torture, Izaya, Izaya needs a leash, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Orihara Izaya is doing his own thing he's here there and everywhere., Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Semxy, Sexting, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Smutt, Stress, Sxy Akihito, Valentine's Day, Violence, You Have Been Warned, a lemon cake laced with a whole lot of vodka, durarara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 221,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caity_Panda/pseuds/Caity_Panda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mislainieous/pseuds/Lainie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_robin/pseuds/Sleepy_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, this is sleepy robin this is the First story I have everwritten, so please be gentle. </p><p>Akihito gets betrayed and runs after a few years he returns home, Akihito is stronger than before,to Asami liking however will Akihito take him back.<br/>Then torture and sex as always. maybe not with each other. well maybe the sex.<br/>Sorry for bad summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfic3112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic3112/gifts), [hikaru_itsuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru_itsuko/gifts), [Ryuakilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuakilover/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: Yamane Ayano owns recognizable VF characters  
> Thanks for creating 2 brilliant characters....
> 
> Thanks to my beta...Lainie for everything  
> She's a God send.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Happy to edit if grammer or a spelling mistake happens.
> 
> Contact sleepyrobin1@gmail.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

Restart my life

Chapter 1: REVELATION

Had it all happened three years ago already? Akihito remembered that night: he had been snuggled down underneath some boxes, wearing an all black camo shirt, charcoal pants and dark shoes, with a black baseball cap turned backwards over his head. It had been cold that night, and it had rained a few hours earlier. Akihito was pleased that where he had chosen to make his blind was dry. He hated being cool and damp, but that night had gotten down right cold, and he was seriously thinking he should buy a better coat.

Akihito had his favourite camera with him; he squeezed it reflexively, and made sure once again the flash was off, due to a past mishap.

The wind had howled around him, and he’d shifted a few boxes around him as a windbreak, and then looked through his viewfinder, to make sure the inside of the room was clearly visible. The hotel was upscale, and he was a good distance away.

The rumour was a married politician was having an affair with his secretary. Akihito was happy he’d gotten to the office early when the tip came in, and that Mitarai wasn't going to steal it or get a cut from it. ‘Shitty bastard’ he thought, as he checked his watch. He’d been sitting there a good forty minutes. When he checked the room again, it had a clear view, although for some reason there was a beveled look to the few test pictures of the room that he had taken already. Akihito shrugged his shoulders and checked out the windows of the room to see if they were the cause of the effect.

‘About time.’ Akihito thought when he saw movement in the room. A young blond male walked into the room, took his bathrobe off and lay down on the bed. ‘Wow’ he thought; he’d just assumed it was going to be woman, not a guy.

The young man sat up, and then the door opened. ‘Oh. My. Fuckin’. God.’ Thought Akihito, as a chill went straight down his spine. He couldn't breathe, in fact, it felt like he was drowning. When he could catch his breath, he had stopped looking through the camera’s viewfinder. He didn't want to see anymore; it was just too painful. All that went through his head right at that moment was his own voice, screaming "WHY?!". He did not want to bring the camera up to his face again. With all his strength, he told himself he had to look, to find out what was taking place in there. He had set up the camera to auto fire the shutter release and take pictures, but he decided to switch to ‘record’ on his camera instead; he could edit out individual shots later.  
All Akihito could do was watch. He felt so sick he wanted to throw up. Was he really seeing this? It had to be a joke, right? He laughed bitterly. No, this was really happening; his fingers tightened around the camera’s body to stop his hands from shaking.

He had stopped looking through the view finder again. When he gathered up some courage, he looked up. He watched, feeling numb and chilled inside. Akihito just sat there, not moving, all emotion was gone. It must have been thirty minutes when he pulled himself together enough to check his watch. He had twenty minutes before this morning’s edition of the paper would go to print.

Akihito braced himself as he reviewed the images of the night; he found two photographs that captured the night’s event perfectly. He bit his bottom lip. He was undecided what to do. He had no plans, but he knew that when these photos hit the newsstands in the morning, his life would be over. The next thing he knew, he felt like he was about to throw up. He put his head down, resting it on his hands. Fuckin’ hell, why did he take this assignment? Akihito so wished he could go back to two hours ago.

Akihito looked at those two perfect pictures. There it was was again, that slight bevelling effect in the photos, which Akihito couldn’t explain. Chewing on his bottom lip, he decided. “Fuck it. Let the consequences fall where they may”. he whispered to himself. What was his plan, once the pictures were published? Checking his watch, he saw there were now fifteen minutes to press, no one could stop the images from being published now.

‘Sod it’. He emailed the pictures to his editor. Now Akihito felt very alone and abandoned. Tears started falling like rain. Akihito flipped his phone open, and pressed the one autodial number he thought he’d never have to use. But right now, he was the only one who could help him.

"Akihito" the voice smoothly purred over the line. “Good evening. I am very surprised you called. How can I help you?"

Akihito’s breath became ragged, his throat felt tight, he was finding it hard to breathe again. “Akihito..." the voice, now concerned, spoke again. “Calm down, just talk. I will help, no matter what. I owe you.” He got his breathing under control.

"Feilong", Akihito whispered. "I need to leave... Tokyo tonight, and you are the only one I can trust... now.” A small laugh escaped at that thought. There was a slight pause to the call.

"Yes, I can help you, Akihito. Get to the small airfield I’m texting you directions to within forty minutes, my plane will be waiting. I will have someone there to arrange everything, and don't worry if you don’t have a passport, we will sort that out later. Now, can you get there in time? I will meet you when you arrive in Hong Kong, and then you can tell me all about it. Okay?  
Akihito, I will keep you safe, I promise.” Feilong heard a sigh of relief from Akihito.

Akihito checked his watch. “I have to go now... I can make it if I run", thinking it would be safer than going back for his Vespa. Akihito paused. "Thank you... Feilong."

"I will see you in a few hours; you’d better go." The phone call ended. Akihito looked at his watch again, and stuffed his camera in his bag. He pulled a jumper out of the bag and put over his coat to disguise his figure, and started to run.

He ran as if his life depended on it, and hoped he didn't bump into the two body guards he ditched earlier that night. Luckily, the air field was close by, and the plane was ready. He took his phone out, deleted everything on there, and tossed it into the bin. He never thought he would leave Japan, not like this. He swallowed hard, and boarded the plane.

Once in the air, he let out a very long breath, and his eyes fluttered closed. He was tired, emotionally, and physically; tears fell as he closed his eyes. He could feel the betrayal eating it's way through his thoughts. The events of this evening had broken his heart into pieces.

 

Akihito awoke with a jump, surprised he had fallen asleep. He was a little confused as to where he was, then a flood of memories came streaming back. He was clutching his camera bag to his chest like a lifeline. He was remembering last night’s events. A kind looking Chinese woman placed her hand on Akihito’s shoulder, startling him from his thoughts. "Sir, the plane will be landing in thirty minutes. Liu Feilong-sama is already waiting for you.”

All Akihito could do was blink and nod. He went to the restroom and washed his faced. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection stared back; Akihito looked as pale as a ghost. He giggled at a sudden thought: it was roughly two years ago when Asami had saved him from both Feilong and those fucking Russians. Now, Feilong was saving him from Asami. The irony was not lost on Akihito, not at all. Rubbing his face as he left the restroom and took his seat, he was still holding onto his camera bag as he felt the plane begin its descent.

 

As Akihito stepped out of the plane to the dawn of a new Hong Kong day, he could see Feilong leaning against his car. He just looked so beautiful, like a model, his black hair fluttering in the early morning air. A smile wryly graced his tired face as he slowly walked over to the car...

Akihito could see Feilong’s eyes watching him carefully as he left the plane. Feilong gave a small, pleasant smile as he held out his hand for Akihito to take, then pulled him close, his long elegant body embracing him. For some reason, he just felt safe and warm. That was all it took, and Akihito was crying. Feilong kissed the top of his head, and whispered "You have nothing to fear here. I will protect you, Akihito. You have my word." With that, he pulled away, and made Akihito look at him. Feilong was stunned. Akihito was as pale as ash, and the spark in his eyes that Feilong remembered so well, was gone.

Feilong opened the car door, and Akihito crawled inside, followed by Feilong. He then pulled Akihito to his chest, and just held him. As the car pulled away, no one spoke. Feilong thought it would be much better to wait until Akihito was ready to speak.

Feilong’s thoughts wandered to what the fuck Asami could have done, for Akihito to turn to him for help. He had liked the boy, had even come to care for him by the end of their last encounter. He regretted his actions from back then. Akihito had changed him, somehow.

When he had stood in the sights of the two crime lords’ guns, Akihito had just handed him back his deeds. Feilong knew Akihito was special. Asami seemed to cherish the boy, so what could have happened?

Feilong kissed the top of Akihito’s head again. "I am here, Akihito, whenever you are ready to talk to me, okay?” Akihito just nodded and stayed within Feilong's arms, still clutching his camera bag. When the car finally came to a stop, Feilong helped him out of the car, holding onto his hand. Akihito would not let go; it was like if he were to let go, despair would claim him completely. Feilong smiled, and guided him into his home.

As he entered Feilong's private quarters and office, Feilong led him to his favourite chair, facing a large window which overlooked Hong Kong’s skyline, over which the sun was now rising.

Akihito remembered being here like it was yesterday. Feilong nudged his shoulder. "Drink this, it will make you feel better, I promise." Akihito just gave him a sad smile and gulped it down, coughing as the amber liquid burned his throat. Taking the glass back, Feilong turned and refilled it, then handed it back to Akihito. "Sip this one... slowly" he said, and smiled as he walked to the other chair. Sitting opposite Akihito, Feilong carefully observed him.

Akihito was watching him from the corner of his eye, wondering if he had made a good decision. This was the Dragon of Hong Kong, the leader of Baishe that he, himself, had rebuilt, and he was just as dangerous as Asami. Akihito’s heart rate increased thinking of him, feeling nauseated. He placed the glass on the table, then tried to concentrate on Feilong. Could he trust him? Akihito felt that he was a sort of an acquaintance, possibly Feilong’s only friend. After all, the man had apologised to him the night Asami had rescued him. ‘Hah’, he thought to himself.

Akihito looked at his watch and blurted out "The photos will be printed in the newspaper and on the newsstands by now; fuck, the shit’s really going to hit the fan." Akihito held his head in his hands, second guessing himself: did he regret what he did, had he been too rash about the situation, should he have spoken to Asami first? He started to sob.

Feilong quickly stood up, pulled Akihito out of his chair, then sat back down, pulling Akihito into his lap, stroking his hair and rubbing his back while he kept sobbing. Akihito was still holding onto his camera bag with white knuckles. He relaxed his hand, the drink had warmed him up, and his fingers felt tingly, as the feeling returned to them.

Feilong smiled, "Akihito, maybe if you go have a shower and change your clothes, you may feel better; it’s been over six hours since you landed." Akihito bit his lip as he raised his head and lifted his jumper up and smelled it.

"Fuck I stink, I’ve been in these clothes for over twelve hours, actually... can I?” Akihito voice sounded hollow, and hoarse.

Feilong chuckled. "Of course, Akihito. You know where my private bathroom is, I will place clean clothes on the bed, okay, so stay in there as long as you like. I will close the bedroom door also, so you'll feel more comfortable that no one will enter. Plus, Tao wants to see you as soon as possible, but I explained you might be sleeping today. So Tao will see you tomorrow, you can think about that.” Akihito stood up a little quickly and felt a bit dizzy; Feilong steadied him.

Akihito smiled, he held out his camera bag for Feilong to take. "Please, take a look at the pictures while I’m in the shower. They will explain everything.” Feilong took the bag, and helped Akihito to the bedroom doors.

"I'll get some clean clothes for you.” Feilong gently smiled as he stroked Akihito’s hair. ‘Yes’, thought Akihito, ‘I feel safe here, surprisingly’.

 

As soon as he heard the bathroom door close, Feilong walked over and placed the camera bag on his desk and called the guard in. Going into his “Leader of Baishe” mode, he started issuing orders. "Get my guest clean clothes. He’s a size ‘small’, include everything, even underwear and socks, shoes and some toiletries; get a week’s worth for now. If Tao is awake, let him help. Find Yoh and send him here as soon as possible. Go." After the guard bowed and left, Feilong nodded, then returned to the camera bag and sat down.

Hesitantly, Feilong took the camera out, flicking through the images, and then watching the recording. "Asami, you stupid bloody fool, what have you done. Akihito’s heart is generous: he forgave even me, but this he might never forgive.” There was over a hour of recording, it was in sharp detail, and it was undeniable.

Feilong shook his head in disbelief as he stood, then picked up his earlier drink. His tolerance for alcohol had improved over the years. As he stood by the window and looked over the city skyline, he could feel the pain from years ago. He now understood why Akihito was so broken, he just hoped he could get over this. It had taken Feilong a decade to let Asami go, but he had an empire to rebuild as a distraction. What did Akihito have to do to become that feisty young man again? Feilong knew he would have to help heal Akihito’s broken heart. Feilong actually shed a tear for the boy; he understood why he came to Hong Kong. ‘And I am the only one who can help him’.

Feilong did not hate or love Asami anymore. He was either a business rival, or a partner, depending on the situation. A knock at the door pulled Feilong from his train of thought. "Enter."  
A guard came in, holding some clothes. Feilong stood, holding out a hand. "I will take those.” Feilong took them from the guard.

"Sir, the rest of the clothes will come tomorrow; Tao said he will take Akihito shopping." Feilong looked up and nodded. "Carry on.” He waited until the guard left, then he opened the bedroom door. The shower was still running; he placed the clothes on the bed, and left the room, again closing the door behind him.

Minutes later there was another knock on the outer door. When Yoh walked in, Feilong smiled. "Akihito in the shower", then his forehead furrowed. “He's been in there nearly two hours” Feilong murmured. He motioned for Yoh to look at the camera, while he checked on Akihito.

 

Akihito was in the bathroom. He couldn't decide whether or not to lock the door. So far, Feilong hadn't made any type of advances towards him, he had been just supportive, comforting. He touched him like a caring friend would if Kou or Takato had been here with him. He left the door unlocked and decided to trust Feilong. He stripped his clothes off and stepped into the warm water. He could feel the dirt and grime just disappear down the drain. It felt nice, he had not realised he was cold until the water hit him.

As he reached for the soap, his memory flashed. All of a sudden his legs gave way, he slid down the wall, hugged his legs and sobbed uncontrollably in the water. "Why, Asami? Weren't we good after Suduo? I thought…” He was trembling badly. He then started scrubbing his arms, legs and chest. That was all he could do, scrubbing to clean himself; he felt dirty. Dirt and blood started to drip into the water on the bottom of the shower. Akihito didn't notice and carried on. Not moving, just sitting still on the shower floor. Trembling.

A knock on the bathroom door startled Akihito from his trance. "Akihito, you have been in there over an hour and a half. Are you okay? May I come in?” Akihito didn’t respond, staring at the door.

"Akihito, I am coming in; I am concerned for you, okay." Feilong opened the door, pleased it was unlocked, and that the blond felt he could trust him. As Feilong walked in he was shocked. Akihito was trembling under the hot water, he was bright red all over, his skin was scrubbed raw, and some areas were bleeding. Feilong called out "Akihito!". Unmindful of his clothes, he turned the water off, and placed a huge towel around Akihito’s body, gently lifting him up. He couldn’t rub him dry, as his skin was red and raw; he guided him into the bedroom.

"Yoh, get me some soft bandages and some cream for burns; please, hurry." Yoh entered the bedroom, went straight into the bathroom, got what was needed, and returned to Feilong’s side. He remembered Akihito from when he was here two years ago; the boy looked like a shadow of his former self. What had happened to him, he wondered.

"I will leave you two in peace, I will just be in the other room if you need anything else.” Yoh closed the door as he left. Feilong applied the balming cream and bandaged his arms, legs, and chest. He slowly helped dress Akihito.

"Why did you do this?" Feilong asked, feeling concerned as he buttoned up the top of the Chinese pyjamas.

"I felt dirty; I couldn't get the dirt off." Akihito mumbled as he stared dully into Feilong’s eyes.

"Would you like to get into bed now, or come back into the office. I won’t sleep in the same bed as you, I will just be in the other room, so you don’t have to worry." Feilong said as he was drying his hair.

Akihito looked at Feilong and softly asked "Can you stay until I fall asleep, please?” Feilong smiled sadly. "Of course Akihito, I will be back in a minute, alright?” As he opened the bedroom door, he motioned Yoh to come over.

"Take charge, I am staying with Akihito until he falls asleep. Review the camera’s memory, everything will become clearer” he said, turning back into the world bedroom.

Leaving the bedroom door open a crack so he can see and hear if he was needed, he tied his hair back, poured some water into a glass, and told Akihito to take a tablet and drink. Akihito did not question it, and took the pill. Feilong slid under the covers, holding them open for the boy. Akihito joined him in bed, and cuddled next to him.

Feilong watched as he stroked the spiky blond hair. Those dull eyes fluttered closed. As soon as he was comfortable that Akihito was asleep, he slipped out, and replaced himself with a pillow. He walked out the bedroom.

"I gave him a sleeping pill, which will knock him out until later tomorrow and a strong painkiller for his wounds." Feilong smiled softly at Yoh "Have you seen?”

Yoh looked shocked. “I have seen enough. I am surprised; is it fake?" Feilong shook his head.

"No. Akihito was at the scene and he recorded it. He has not spoken about it yet, but he never let that camera out of his sight; and he smelled as if he was doing his job yesterday, and then he came here. Akihito had to run, so I think he had let the paper know he had a scoop, as he felt betrayed. I rather understand it if he did that, Asami’s wrath will be incalculable. However, the wounds you saw were from after he got here; he said he felt dirty." Feilong glanced at the bedroom door, looking sad.

"Asami needs a good, swift kick." Yoh muttered. Feilong smirked.

"But Akihito is in hiding, so no one can know he is here, get it." Feilong turned to look at Yoh, with a stern look on his face. “Asami must not find him until he is ready."

Yoh nodded in agreement. “Maybe a psychiatrist should be consulted about his wounds; that’s a rather extreme reaction… " Feilong agreed.

"I will phone Tao’s therapist, just to assess him. I will organize it tomorrow; tell Tao he can come in if he wants to keep him company.” Feilong slumped into his office chair, and sighed. “Any news or other business?”

"The Russian is back, wanting to talk to you." Feilong‘s face fell.

"Get my personal plane ready to leave, make it look like I am going out of the country. I’ve gone someplace far away. Please, Yoh, take care of business; no one must know, understand?"

Yoh turned and smiled at Feilong. “I will do what's needed.”

"Thank you."

 

Akihito woke up, feeling groggy. He lay there, watching the stream of light that came through the small crack in the curtains, and it took about five mins to work out where he was. Like a ton of bricks, he remembered what he was doing here.

“Why, Asami?” he whispered. Akihito started to stretch, when he banged into something in bed with him. He looked over the pillows, and there was Tao. He must have crawled into bed sometime last night. He stared at him; he had grown quite a bit. He smiled, remembering when Tao would steal his food. Because he had talked bad about Feilong, Tao wouln’t let him eat. He crawled over to him and poked him on his cheek. Tao batted away Akihito’s hand like it was a fly or something. Akihito smiled, prodded Tao again, and giggled.

Tao opened his eye and saw Akihito giggling, and jumped on him; Akihito grunted in pain. Tao froze, wide-eyed, and apologised. Akihito smiled, "Don't worry about it", and laughed. "What are you doing here, Tao?"

"Well, Fei-sama was worried about you, and so was I. We thought you would like the company when you woke up."

Akihito grinned. "I am happy to see you again; you’ve grown." Tao just smiled and giggled.

Feilong walked into the bedroom. "So, you’re both awake. I will order breakfast." Feilong looked at Akihito and smiled. "I have already changed your bandages. Your wounds are healing; you and Tao can get something to eat." His gaze landed on Tao. “Make sure he eats something. Now get up you two, and don’t get up to any mischief. Yes, I am talking to you, Tao" he said as he chuckled.

Tao pouted. "I played one prank you, and you think I’m plotting to do something again." Akihito was surprised

"You pranked Feilong? High five me.” After an enthusiastic slap, they both grinned. “Tell. Me. Everything." Akihito eyes sparkled.

Feilong smiled. ‘He will survive this’. He then spoke up. "While here, Akihito, please call me Feilong or Fei-sama, alright. And after breakfast, we need to talk." Feilong turned gracefully, and left the two whacking each other with pillows.

Akihito was not hungry, but he ate some fruit, mostly to keep Tao happy. He had slept almost 48 hours, his mind kept wandering back to Asami: he wondered if he missed him; maybe he should have spoken to him first. Or did he mean anything to Asami at all. Suduo had made Akihito realise that he was part Asami’s private life, and that must have meant something… He was going to cry again, and he struggled not to. ‘I am stronger than this’, he thought, squeezing his eyes shut. ‘I will get over this like always…’ when a grape hit his face.

Tao smiled. "Akihito, I’ve been calling you for a while now. What are you thinking about?"  
Akihito gave him a sad smile. "Nothing" he said, and threw the grape back at him.

 

After breakfast, Feilong called him into his office, where a pretty Chinese woman in her mid fifties sat. Feilong introduced her as Dr. Nico Robin, she was Tao’s long-time therapist. Akihito was shocked; he wanted to ask about Tao, but thought he had better ask Tao himself. Then Akihito realised she was there for him.

"Fei-sama, I don’t need a therapist.” Feilong walked up beside him, gently guided Akihito to his chair, and made him sit down.

“Akihito," Feilong said in a soothing voice, “she is here for you, when you are ready. The incident in the bathroom alone concerned me. Greatly. You are a very strong person, Akihito, but sometimes you are too stubborn. She is a tool to help you with sorting things out. " Akihito wanted to run, but Feilong gently held onto his shoulder.

The woman held her hand out. "Hello, my name is Dr. Nico Robin; please, call me Robin. You are Akihito, right, and can I call you that?" Akihito shook her hand and nodded. Feilong walked away to let them talk quietly, but did not leave the room. When she left three hours later, Akihito felt tired.

"I am going to bed, Fei-sama." Akihito yawned and walked into Feilong’s bedroom.

As he collapsed on the bed, he heard "Goodnight, Akihito.” He smiled, he liked the doctor, she was pleasant to talk to.

 

Feilong was the only one allowed into the shower enclosure with him, to make sure his thoughts wouldn't spiral out of his control. Sometimes, showering was a trigger for the photographer. He'd learned from Dr. Robin what triggers were, and how to protect himself from their influence. He was suffering from PSTD, which Feilong was partially responsible for, but was now trying to help him work through; and another condition called OCD. Due to repeated traumas in the past, it was a way he was trying to stay in control. Akihito woke up, glanced around, and there was Tao, asleep in bed with him again. He woke up Tao with the whack of a pillow to the head. Akihito giggled. Tao was not amused. As they walked down to breakfast, he mentioned talking to the doctor. Tao’s faced lit up. "Oh, I love her!" Tao said as he grabbed some fruit. “She’s caring and she’s brilliant.”

Akihito quietly enquired "May I ask you… why?"

Tao’s face fell as he recalled his memories. ‘You wanted to forget.’ Akihito thought, and felt guilty. "If you don’t want to say anything, its okay, Tao." Akihito looked at Tao, with a small smile.

"Akihito, I think of you like a brother, so I trust you." Akihito’s smile widened.

”Yeah, I think of you the same way” he reached over the table, and took hold of Tao’s hand.

Tao took a breath “Fei-sama took me in when I was five; he saved me. His brother was not a nice guy, and he took me as collateral for my parent’s debt. Then he sold me to some even more not-so-nice men who hurt me." Akihito could see discomfort in Tao’s face. “Fei-sama rescued me, he took me in and helped me a lot. I am all good now; my nightmares have nearly stopped, and I am in a great place. I don’t remember much, except adults had made me scared, and when you spoke badly about Fei-sama, you hurt me. But I understand what happened to you now; and when you saved me, I knew you were a good guy, Aki." Tao gave him a genuine smile.

Akihito thought ‘Wow, here I am, moping about Asami, when Tao was much worse off, and he came through it’ and right then, he decided to man up and change for the better. "Tao, thanks for telling me your story; you’ve given me back my courage. Thank you."

Tao looked confused, and shrugged. Then he perked up. "You were going to show me how to use a camera today, Aki." Akihito bit his lip; he had not picked his camera up since arriving in Hong Kong several months ago. But looking at Tao’s pleading face, he sighed, and nodded his head.

"Yes, Tao, I will." Akihito was surprised at Tao’s attitude; it was like he had been given the best birthday present ever.

"Can we take some photos of the garden?” Tao begged, nearly dragging Akihito out of his chair, wanting to get started right away.

"Uh, sure. Gimme a minute, okay? Fei, can I have a word?” Akihito asked nervously. Feilong stopped what he was doing and turned to Akihito with his full attention.

“How may I help you, Aki?" Feilong enquired with a smile.

"Fei, would you teach me?"

Feilong was puzzled. “Teach you what?" Akihito coughed, a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I’m fed up with being kidnapped, abused and just being a weakling." Feilong was going to interject, but Akihito carried on. "I know you are trained assassin, so teach me a little." He looked into Akihito’s eyes. Feilong saw something he hadn't seen in them since he had arrived in Hong Kong. His spark. Akihito was back.

"May I ask what’s brought this on?” Akihito blinked.

“Tao. He told me his story; not all of it, but enough, and he has inspired me to stop moping about and to take charge. So, I thought you could train me.”

Feilong smiled, and hugged him. “Okay, starting tomorrow, you are going to attend classes with Tao and his private tutors. He is studying a few languages that could help you in the future, then in the afternoon I will train you. Remember: I was groomed from a very young age to become an assassin, but I can teach you a few things to help yourself.” Feilong felt happy. Akihito beamed a bright smile.

"I heard you were going to the garden with your camera, are you going to be teaching Tao?” Feilong casually asked.

Akihito nodded. "Well, we had a talk and he started to drag me, so I thought I might as well…" he said, looking sheepish.

Feilong smiled. “Well, that’s wonderful, Aki" he said, and hugged him again.

Akihito felt stronger than he had before; he felt like he was wanted, and that he had a home. Liu Feilong, Tao and Yoh were his family now. He had a new beginning.

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be nice first story I've written...
> 
>  
> 
> Email sleepy_robin@gmail.com  
> Any grammar or spelling errors


	2. EARLY EDITION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from Akihito photographs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a descent headlines for the newspaper front page.  
> So any suggestions would be great.

Chapter 2 : Tokyo Times EARLY EDITION

At Tokyo Times the Editor-in-chief was sitting at his desk, surrounded with files, paper and general mess but its called an organized messy. The editor was rubbing his temples a migraine was coming, he had quit smoking a few weeks ago, due to being a proud grandfather to a little baby girl.

Akihito should have been finished an hour ago, as he glanced at his watch, with whatever that lead was about, someone called in anonymous and gave them date and time, which was suspicious in of its self usually an informant would give a tip to switchboard or maybe the odd detective, this information came to his department number.

He didnt care as long as it was on the front page of todays edition, Editor-in-chief for over 20 years the information that came in didn't sit well in his gut, they wanted to know who would cover the story, which also was concerning the secretary usually wouldn't divulged that kind of information but she did let slip it was mitarai day off, so Akihito was the only one who could take the asignment.

Still rubbing his temples thinking ' I hope that boy didnt get into trouble again in all his years that boy. Akihito was either a magnet or he was reckless or both his Editor couldn't decide, he like Akihito he was a great worker always putting in the effort, and that bright smile on his face.' Again a niggling gut feeling, a thought flashed across his mind "I hope it wasn't a trap" he mused.

when all of a sudden ping, on his computer to say you got mail, from Takaba Akihito 2 photos attached a message, best shots of the night hope it goes to print before being pulled, its fucking huge.  
"oh you.... beauty, I hope its juicy" rubbing his hands together as he clicked to opened the attached filed. "Fucking hell Akihito, you scored big, you are going to get a triple bonus."

The editor knew this was gonna be sooo big, so before a team of lawyers show up at his door, he set to work to get the story to make it to First Edition, he was quick as lighting as he sent off the pictures to print and under was writen the photographer name.  
"you deserve credit kid" as he lent back on his chair, feeling giddy about the story.

kirishima as always was awake before Asami Ryuichi woke, it was always hard to make sure Asami didn't put a bullet threw someones head, cause he was in a bad mood. However lately that young man of his Takaba Akihito, for all his wayward ways, was a blessing he kept Asami level, since Hong Kong 2 years ago, Asami had soften well not soften but some of his ruff edges smoothed alittle, kirishima thought about the boy and said to himself  
"I like him, he's good for the boss" even though he'd be the death of him and his colleagues, especially Suoh Kazumi who mostly had to get him but if it was dangerous or the boys life was in danger Asami alway went himself.

This boy had lasted 2 years, longer than anyone, who came into Asami life, most just saw his money, but Akihito was only wanting to care for Asami, a smile graced kirishima face and he had proven plenty of times his loyalty again and again in there world was priceless.

  
The paper landed on the doorstep at 4am he would glace threw to make sure any of Asami business wasn't attracting the wrong attention. Asami was always so careful with his illegal side of his business, however Akihito always got wind of something, but ran it pass Asami to make sure, he was a good kid at heart.

"Fucking hell" kirishima shouted nearly waking the whole building up, as he picked up the paper. Then his phone started ringing, kirishima new today was going be the worst day in his entire life, actually anyone who was connected to Sion Inc, was going to have bad day. his phoned vibrated it was prosecutor Kuroda Shinji was on the line,  
"I know Kirishima you've seen it, has he seen it, I've already sent lawyers to Tokyo Times to stop and pull any more pictures being published, I will be there in 45 mins" kuroda Shinji was agitated.

kirishima sighed "No he hasn't, I've just seen it, but my phone is gonna ring no stop from now on" rubbing his eyes trying to contain a sigh from escape..  
"I'll be there soon, to help" kuroda clipped, before the phone called ended.

Kirishima really didnt want to wake him up especially for this, damage control would be number 1 priority, and hopfully Akihito could explain if Asami would listen or he better be bloody good at hiding, Akihito was already in trouble ditching his guards, but had phoned at 9pm "saying he was on a job and safe," was all that boss said. As he looked at the pictures again he was concerned due to the fact that when was Asami in that hotel.

kirishima deep breaths, as he took the elevator to the top floor, most of his men had flats lower down it was practical as thing moved fast. opening the penthouse door, lights were off, he went into kitchen to put the coffee on, he listen no sound of sex, he looked at the door, no Takaba Akihito shoes, so didnt come home.

kirishima took is phone out, Souh find Akihito now, or any trace of him. kirishima walked to the bedroom door, sweat was actually beading down his face, nothing like this has ever happen, the boy could just riled Asami up so much, you didnt know weather he'd shot him or kiss him. He knocked the bedroom door, "yes" Asami answered.

kirishima took a breath " theres a situation sir, it can not wait." As he walked away the door he heard,  
"Fine be right there." Asami sighed.

Asami was lying in bed, he'd came home late, usually Akihito was home by the time he arrives, since that Suduo incident in the warehouse, Akihito had settled, not always fighting him, but he was always waiting for him, so he felt a little sad that the penthouse was empty, he went into the kitchen Akihito had left a note "breakfast in fridge topshelf just reheat, you do know how to use a microwave, winky face, 1minute to reheat. Akihito" he smiled.

Akihito was just the perfect wife, chuckled to himself he eat showered then he went to bed, he always liked it coming home seeing him in his bed safe, it actually felt cold and empty without him. It had been a long night and he was bone tired. he was surprised at 4:30am kirishima knocked, 2hours sleep and Akihito still not come home, a knot in his stomach coiled, he was actually praying the brat hadn't done something stupid, as he swung his legs off the bed he slipped on his swearpants, sparked a cigarette took a lung full of nicotine before he left the bedroom.

A newspaper was thrown at his chest, as soon as the bedroom door opened, confused at kirishma behaviour, Asami chuckled.

Asami stopped and looked at two photos staring up at him,  
The Headline read " Sion CEO homosexuality is confirmed" (ceo gets to the bottom of things)

 

"Where's Akihito, I have to let him know before he see this" Asami voice edge with concern.

kirishima sighed again cause that was all he could do,

"Sir, these are Akihito photos, he took them" as he walked over to the paper to show Asami the bold black typeface, with Akihito name under the photos.

"Fucking shit" was all Asami could say as he walked over to the couch and sat down. The wind was knocked out of Asami. kirishima walked into the kitchen winced at the note Akihito left, grabbed a tray with 3 cups of coffee.

Asami just looked like he saw a ghost, the paper in his hand still, just looking at the 2 photos, which weren't grainy, but near good quality, except there was a stranged angel to the pictures.

Asami just looked at kirishima as he handed him coffee.

"The other cup is for Kuroda Shinji he'll be here in 5 mins" Kirishima mention then a knock on the door,  
"that will be him."

Asami just started at the photos, in glorious hi definition Asami Ryuichi having sex. The other was Asami Ryuichi having an orgasm with a blond boy in a hotel room and it wasn't Akihito. He threw the paper photo side down on the table, and held his face in his hand. "fucking hell"

Kuroda Shinji was Ryuichi brother by adoption no one knew, and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Is it true Ryuichi" kuroda Shinji spoke in a firm tone.

Asami just laughted as he pulled another cigarette and placed it too his lips, "I don't answer to you Shinji" blowing smoke in the air.

"really" kuroda Shinji just walked over to the telvision, and turned it on

"you are the running News story today, the CEO Of Sion is gay, we might not have a problem with it but other people do, Do you realize that the Nikkei (Japanese stock exchange) opens in 30mins you might not have a company anymore"  
Kuroda shinji was mad as he just stared at Asami,

"that fucking toy of yours has brought you to your ruin." kuroda Shinji scoffed.

Asami straighten his back, with a dangerous tone,

"Do not speak about Akihito like that " it came more like a quiet growl as he spoke, Asami looked at kirishima while keeping kuroda Shinji in his sight just incase he said something else to make him want to break his neck.

Kirishima started speaking  
"sir, all we know is Takaba was at that hotel last night we know the photos came in about 2am to the paper, but we think it was earlier not sure, at present" kirishima phoned went off, he excused himself.

Asami was now fully looking a kuroda Shinji.

Asami sighed "I was at the hotel last night, so charity thing but I left about 10, went to Sion. Then back at penthouse around 3" Asami turned off the television he could not look at the photos plastered over the screen.

"well your boy pick your most flattering side," kuroda Shinji said with a weak smile.

Asami chuckled, as he lit another cigarette.

"I've already stopped the paper running anymore photos. However the damage is done our only course of action news conference dening these claims, and the pictures are a hoax to ruin your reputation" kuroda Shinji continued, Asami paused,

"No" cold as steel. Shinji was about to open his mouth. Asami lifted his coffee cup.

"l said No and ruin Takaba Akihito reputation at the same time, I wont do that,"  
Kuroda Shinji could not believe what he just heard

"he threw you under the bus, Ryuichi without a second thought, who knows if he was just waiting to betray you or was part of this scam to bring the great Asami Ryuichi down" kuroda Shinji voice edge with disdain.

Asami with with grace of a large cat, had his hand was round kuduo Shinji throat, looking at him holding all his control on a very tight leash his words clipped

"Akihito was set up, I know cause it wasn't me in that room last night, and my lover conveniently took my image, having sex with another blond boy, I know 100% that he is hurting, so yes I am thinking of him first. Akihito would never and I mean never betray me do you understand Shinji"  
Asami released his hand from Kuroda Shinji throat, he sat back down, and lit another cigarette. Kuroda Shinji was shocked, rubbing his throat.

"You trust that boy, or are you just in denial Ryuichi" Kuroda Shinji spoke as he glared at Asami.

Asami smirked "Akihito is" and stops short of what he was going to say  
"schedule a conference for this morning at 9, that the images are real however that it was a well sophisticated hoax, we are investigating how this could happen, I was at a gathering at that hotel but at the time these photos were taken l was at a charity gala with independ eye witnesses"

Asami rubbed his temple.  
"no scrape that, issue a statement that futher investigation is needed, to see how the hoax was committed, but Akihito in good faith believed what he saw, his integrity is not in question understand" Asami said before picking up his coffee.  
kududo just nodded, finished his coffee, getting up to leave.  
"I will try some damage control my end" Kuroda Shinji shaking his head, wondering was Akihito really that trustworthy or was Asami in denial not wanting to believe he was decieved. Asami must have seen kuroda Shinji expression and just smirked.

kirishima walked back into the room noticing Asami chain smoking, it was never a good sign.  
"Akihito phone has been located, at a airfield 40mins from that hotel, its been damaged, Souh is bringing it to our tech to see who he called last, there are men stationed at his friend and family, houses just in case he makes contact" Kirishima could feel the tension in the room.

Asami lit another cigarette  
"see if any planes took off around 12-4am maybe not in official logs, bide anyone at that airfield. If Akihito thinks I have betrayed him he's running scared especially after sending those photos, I know him he's afraid of me at this moment he thinks he's betrayed me with sending those photos, its my fault" with a very dejected voice and looked at Kirishima

"I never convey in words that I cared for him deeply, so he didn't need much to think I was capable of this" Asami rubbed his eyes  
"I want to know how this was done, it is fucking clever and meant to break Akihito and ruin me, personally" Asami then walking towards Akihito workroom.

Asami closed his eyes he could feel Akihito pain and Asami chest ached. Returning to kirishima Asami whispered  
"he hasn't taken anything, check his bank also, I will be ready togo to work in 1 hour"  
Asami just walked slowly into his bedroom.

Kirishima nodded, surprised at Asami honest declaration about Takaba. well he suspected the photos were iffy so now the hunt was on for the person responsible for this and Takaba this is gonna be a very long day.  
T.B.C.


	3. Saving Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damage control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is damage control for himself and Sion, and he's taking baby steps to start to find whomever is responsible for this nefarious deed and Bring Them to Justice (regular, or extra crispy O.o), 
> 
> That was written by my new Senpai 'Lainie (mislainieous)' has kindly offered to beta for me. So from chapter 3 onwards, she is helping any oversight.  
> Thankyou.Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Saving Hope.

Asami walks out of his penthouse armored in his three piece suit, ready for the fallout of the newspaper article. Mentally sighing as he gets into the limo, Kirishima has already mentioned a few important investors need to meet with him ASAP.  
Kirishima has been on the ball since this fiasco started.

Kirishima asks when they get close to the Sion building "Front or back entrance, sir?”

Asami closes his eyes. "Pull up to the front. I will not cower to vultures. I will face this head on.”

As they reach Sion, he can see the media circus is there, scrabbling to get good spots. Also, there are a few protesters with placards voicing their opinion on bigotry and hatred towards homosexuality, which really agitates Asami. Rubbing his eyes, and mentally gearing up for the battle ahead, he exits the limo.  
Within seconds he is swarmed. His bodyguards do an excellent job, no one has touched him. As he reaches the entrance, he turns to face the crowd, and holds up his hands for silence.

"I will hold a press conference this morning to explain this hoax.” Asami then turns on his heels and enters the building. He can feel his employees staring and whispering, but ignores them. He can't wait to get to his office and start planning his attack, save his company and reputation, and get Akihito home.

"Suoh is waiting in your office." Kirishima mentions as the elevator door slides open.

When Asami arrives at his office, he immediately goes and pours himself a drink, then sits at his desk and lights a cigarette. He’s gone through a packet already.

“What have you got, Kazumi?" he asks, speaking with his cigarette on his lips.

Suoh Kazumi is head of security, loyal as a dog, and very intuitive. Sitting with his back straight, he looks Asami in the eyes.  
"Sir, a private plane left that airfield around midnight heading for Hong Kong. The technician in question fuelled the plane, but didn't see who got on board.”

Asami smirked. He knows exactly where Akihito went. It was a surprise, but he's running scared and Feilong will be better able to protect Akihito than anyone.

Suoh continues:  
"Akihito’s phone is wiped. The IT guys are now trying to open the phone to see who he called. He dumped his backpack in the bin also, so I think he only took his camera to wherever he's gone. Also, it’s difficult to get a good look at the man in the photograph, so I've locked down the hotel room and sent Miyuki Kazuya to the hotel to see who booked that room and to check for any evidence of who was there. He is quite talented in his observational skills.”

Suoh finished his report, hoping he didn't miss anything. Asami is a patient man, however sloppiness in the workplace he is very unforgiving of, so right now even though the news article was about Asami’s private life, its affect on Sion is devastating. So Suoh, as a matter of pride, needs to protect both Sion and Asami.

Stubbing his cigarette out and leaning back in his chair, Asami smirks, his voice raspy from smoking too much.  
"I believe Akihito has gone to Feilong, so we can hold off on looking for him at present. We need to find the people who could pull this kind of trick off, and that young man from the hotel room, that’s your priority. Also, keep an eye out for any cockroaches who think they can double cross me while I am distracted with this mess.”  
Asami swallows his drink, the burn in his throat frees his mind for a few moments, allowing him to think clearly.

Suoh stands and bows. “Yes, sir.” he says, and leaves.

Asami is undecided whether to call Feilong, or wait to see if he'll phone him. He wants Akihito home, but at the moment he would be vulnerable to attack from his enemies, so for now he lets Akihito go. For now.

Kirishima enters the office with a pile of files to go through, saying “The press conference is going to be held at 11, and our first appointment is in 15 minutes.” Asami hears Kirishima talking, but he's not listening. All he's thinking about is who, how, why. And Akihito.

Realising Kirishima stopped talking, Asami nods. "Call the Tokyo Times, get the Editor in chief to come to my office. I need to speak with him.” he says with a sly grin.

Kirishima leaves Asami in an empty office, knowing that this feeling in his gut is the calm before the storm. Closing his eyes, thinking of Akihito again, his phone rings.

"Feilong. Nice surprise.” he says, making sure there is no hint of a problem in his voice.

"Asami you stupid fool, why?!" Feilong is angry.

Asami knows Feilong is driven by emotions. Sometimes they cloud his judgement; but deep down, Asami knows Feilong is a clever man.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, of all people. However,” he says, as Feilong is about to cut in,  
“I will say this: I was framed. I was not in that hotel room. I haven't betrayed Akihito. I wouldn't.” Asami says, letting genuine feelings slip in.

"Look after Akihito for me, he is safer with you at the moment. So when I can prove all of this, I want Akihito back, understand?” his tone is edged with subtle danger.

Feilong is shocked, actually shocked. Asami is being honest. Feilong grumbles at the threat Asami gives him; however, his anger lessens.

"I am sure you are aware that Akihito will do what he needs to do. However, I will help Akihito as much as I can. I am still not sure about your fidelity, but I will comply. I am going to send a copy of the SD card from Akihito’s camera. It has a very good recording on it, the images on it are convincing. They say the camera never lies…" he says, a bit of malice in his voice.

"There could be something useful on it if you were framed, however, once more, Asami, Akihito has recorded evidence of ‘you’, so believe me when I say that that Hell might actually freeze over before he'd believe you." Feilong’s tone is slightly amused.

"Again Feilong, I don't need to explain myself to you, but as a favour look after Akihito. I am actually innocent."  
Asami and Feilong both scoff at the words “innocent” and “Asami” in a sentence together. Asami thinks that if this wasn't such a serious matter, it would be laughable.

"I know Akihito. He is very stubborn and won't listen to me just yet, so just make sure he's protected. Who knows if this threat is mine alone, or if they’re hoping to take down Akihito as a bonus?"

Feilong can hear the concern in Asami voice. He understands immediately that if it really is an attack on Asami, then Akihito might be a target, either by proxy, or by intent. Something bigger than a lover cheating.

Feilong pauses, a calm silence between two enemies. Akihito managed to bring them together in business, not fully trusting each other, but at least with an understanding.

"I will say this, he is hurting badly.” Feilong could hear Asami sigh. For the first time in his life, he actually feels sorry for Asami.

"Asami, Akihito is strong, he's proven that many times. Prove to me that this is some sort of attack, and I will help if I can. When the time is right, I'll try to make Akihito understand the situation. Whether he will listen is another matter. However, if you are just acting a part, I 'will' kill you. Understand me?” Silent again, Feilong makes sure Asami understands his threat.

"I would look after him anyway, however, you now owe me one. I will collect" Feilong says, ending the call.

Asami stands, and pours another drink, contemplating the thought: ‘Feilong actually would kill me; he sounded like a big brother protecting his family.’  
As the liquid slides smoothly down his throat, he realised that without Feilong, he would have been battling on three separate fronts: first the obvious set-up to bring both his personal reputation, along with Sion, to ruin through the media. Second, looking for whomever did this as a threat from the illegal side of his business interests, possibly from an enemy. And third, Takaba Akihito himself.

So the fact that Akihito is safe with Feilong means he is now fighting only on two fronts, which is still bad but the odds did just get better. The knock on his office door rouses him from his train of thought. Kirishima comes in to remind Asami of his first of many meetings. Asami stands, straightens his suit, runs his fingers through his hair, and smiles.

"Ready for battle, Kirishima.” Asami says, his tone lighter than before, playful even.

Kirishima realised that some people buckle under pressure, but not Asami. He loves a challenge and thrives under pressure, and when he is backed into a corner he gets creative. Asami is a very clever man. Kirishima knew right then and there that since this all began, Asami has had a plan. "Yes, sir." Kirishima said, and smiles back.

Asami, as he left his office, was ready to save his company, get his reputation back, kill whomever started this fight and then, most importantly, get Akihito back, which will also be the hardest part of it all.

 

*

In Hong Kong, Feilong puts the phone down and stares at it, confused by the conversation he just had with Asami. He could hear genuine concern over Akihito, and an honest tone to the words “I'm innocent”. Akihito is his priority now and he will keep him safe. Feilong calls Yoh into his office.

"Make a copy of the SD card from Akihito’s camera; send it to Asami.” Feilong strokes his hair as he thinks.

"Yes sir. Oh sir, Tao would like to keep Akihito company, so that when he wakes, he can see a friendly face.” Yoh comments with a smile. Feilong nods in agreement. "Send him in, then.”

Chuckling, Yoh leaves the office.

Feilong’s face fell. Remembering the shower incident, he phones Tao’s doctor. She can help Akihito, because seriously, that wasn't a normal response, scrubbing himself raw. Dr. Nico Robin is excellent. After Tao came into his life, she helped the young man blossom. Feilong wants Akihito’s fire back; even though he’s stubborn, Feilong knows this is for the best.

With that thought, Tao comes charging into Feilong’s office. "Well, where is he?" he says with a smile that could rival Akihito's.

"He’s in my bed sleeping. He should be out for a good couple of hours, but you can stay with him if you want.” Feilong frowns. “Just be careful, he has a few injuries, so be gentle.”

When Tao walks into Feilong’s bedroom, he climbs onto the bed full of pillows and cushions. He could see Akihito laying on his stomach, gently breathing. Akihito’s sleeping face doesn’t look peaceful, he’s frowning in his sleep. Tao caresses his cheek and whispered  
"Don’t worry, Akihito, we’re gonna look after you, ‘kay?" Tao kisses the top of Akihito’s head, then grabbing his DS, he settles in for the wait.

Dr. Robin assessed Akihito’s condition, and Feilong frowned, not liking being told that he was partly responsible for Akihito’s PTSD and OCD. When Asami, Akihito’s support structure, was taken away, he relived every traumatic experience since he first met the man, so Akihito had to now build his own base of strength and learn not rely on others.

Excessive cleaning is unfortunately a way to control his destructive thoughts. She advised daily counselling, and has either Feilong or Tao shower with Akihito until his need to scrub away his emotions gets under control. Akihito will have to learn to use mental tools to stop his thoughts from circling into a downward spiral as another part of Akihito’s problems was now honesty and trust issues. But, he would get through it.

 

6 months later, Asami was getting infuriated. He had located and sequestered the young man in the recording, a male prostitute picked up off the street. Sadly, he was a drug user that didn’t recall the man who hired him.

As well, three computer/engineer geeks who had set up this sophisticated trick had been located. It was impressive how they got a projection of Asami set up in that hotel room.  
Suoh’s second in command, Miyuki Kazuya, managed to get finger prints off of a mirror in the room which had then lead to the geeks, however, the guy who had hired them had explained that it was for a stag night prank and had paid them a large sum, but the name and address given was an alias, so that was a dead end.

However, it was damn insulting when Feilong had called with 2 names, both of whom he had thought belonged to dead men, but they were still fucking alive. Asami’s guts coiled: he knew who was behind the attack, but now he had to go on the hunt to find the cockroaches. Oh, he was itching to kill. As resources were deployed to find the bastards, a simple motto ran around in his mind: revenge is a dish best served cold. Asami smirked.

*

6 months later, Akihito had moved into Tao’s room, just in case that no-good Russian Mikhail showed up unexpectedly, which Feilong found very annoying. Akihito was always too curious for his own good, but the doctor has mentioned Akihito’s need for stability, honesty and trust, so Feilong began telling Akihito about his life, and business. If he had a meeting, he explained who they were and why they were there; also, he didn't shy away from incidents where he killed.  
Akihito, even though he didn't like the idea, understood that if family was in danger, in their world this is their way.

So when Akihito asked to be trained in some martial arts, Feilong was overjoyed. Akihito was taking control. Feilong had him join Tao in some of his studies, especially languages, which could him help in the future.  
Also, he started to train him personally in hand to hand combat, weapons handling and to use his sexuality to distract the enemy. If Akihito wants to learn, he might as well learn properly, so that if he should get into a situation, he could handle himself with confidence.

Feilong believed his mind will become stronger and more disciplined. Akihito will restart his life, this time for the better.


	4. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito returns home. He is a changed man.

Restart.   
>Chapter 4 : Returning

“Asami, we have a report on Takaba Akihito.” Kirishima spoke as he pushed his glasses up. He smiled at Asami’s look, and continued: "Takaba Akihito has returned to Japan. He has been working for about six months at Tokyo University.

He is training to be a teacher of photography, and he has stopped chasing criminals due to a ‘mental condition’.” Asami just looked at Kirishima. He was surprised, and wanted to know more.

What had happened to Akihito over the past three years? Asami stood up with a slight frown. “Why has it taken six months to find Akihito?" he asked, looking at Kirishima with something like disappointment. Kirishima coughed, pushing his glasses up again "Well sir, Akihito has kept a very low profile since returning. As he came back by private plane, no passport was registered.

It was only by chance that one of his friends went to the University, and that his assigned security man followed him. Their orders were to sit and watch, not to follow.” Asami smiled. "Give that man a promotion." he said as he stood up, putting his coat on. 

"I think I’ll go back to school this afternoon." Asami was still smiling as he grabbed his things and left Sion. Kirishima nodded, and went back to work. 

Akihito’s OCD was much better controlled now. Feilong had looked after him for the last two and a half years. Akihito smiled. 

Feilong had taken him under his wing and made him the man Akihito was today. He had understood what he needed to become strong, and he had made Akihito feel that he wasn't alone.

He owed Feilong a debt that can't be repaid. Feilong had never asked for anything in return, he just gave. Akihito felt grateful. However, Akihito was fed up with hiding and wanted to take his life back to where he was, pre-Asami. It was Tao that suggested becoming a teacher. Akihito was patient, funny and just made everything more enjoyable. 

Akihito had been teaching Tao about photography, which was part of his therapy. Asami had slipped into the back of the lecture hall. Akihito was discussing different styles of photography. He was displaying a few photos that he had taken in China. He was now doing research into past crimes and atrocities. The photographs were graphic, yet vivid. Asami could see just from these images that Akihito had grown into an extraordinary young man. 

He watched Akihito teach the class. He was beautiful, and Asami wanted to touch him. He observed how the room was reacting to the material. The class felt comfortable. Even though the subject matter itself was dark, Akihito brought light and beauty to the class. 

Two young men were sitting in front of Asami, he could barely catch what they were saying. They were discussing just how sexy Sensei Takaba was, and wondering if he has gay; they would both love to fuck him. Asami’s anger flashed, and a small growl left his lips. 

The students turned their heads, and with one look at the man behind them knew that he was as dangerous as he was hot, and they got the hint to stay away from Akihito. Akihito dismissed the class with their assignment after he advised that he would out of the office next week, so if anyone needed help, they should use the next couple of days to drop by and discuss anything with him. 

The class slowly emptied, and Asami just stayed sitting where he was, watching Akihito talking to students as he packed his stuff away. Asami smiled. He had missed him so much. 

He stood to leave when Akihito, who had his back to him, spoke up. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of the great and powerful Asami Ryuichi’s presence?" Akihito smiled as he knew he had caught him by surprise. 

"I thought photography wasn't your forte." Akihito turned slowly, and as always, his breath hitched as his eyes met Asami’s. 

They were as mesmerising as he remembered. Asami smiled as he walked slowly towards Akihito. "When it involves you, Akihito," his name was like smooth chocolate slipping off his tongue. "I have always been interested". Asami stopped in front of Akihito, and Akihito gave him a coy smile. He loved the way his name sounded coming from Asami. 

He had missed him after being away for so long. They were standing at arm’s length from each other, Asami studying Akihito very carefully, trying not to make a wrong move. 

Any closer, and he would rip the clothes off of Akihito and fuck his brains out. Akihito felt the electricity between them, he knew his desire still burned like a fire in his soul. He so wanted to be fucked by him, there and then. 

They stood, neither one speaking, just looking at each other, and feeling the emotion-filled pull crackle between them. "So, what brings you here?” Akihito asked as he turned away, trying to finish putting papers away. 

Asami smiled. "I thought I’d watch you while you work. I didn’t think you’d notice me.” Akihito laughed. "I can always feel you, when you watch me.” He half turned and smiled at Asami. Asami’s own smile widened. 

"Asami, how can I help you today?" while Akihito was being polite, his voice seemed unsteady, like he was trying to keep it together. "I’m not sure, Akihito." Asami mused, noticing the tone in Akihito voice. Akihito looked right at Asami, and he could see the hurt in his eyes. 

"The powerful overlord is not sure why he came here today, away from his busy schedule of taking over the world?” Asami laughed, the deep rumble filled the room. Akihito saw in his eyes flash with desire. Akihito shivered slightly, knowing his control was slowly crumbling. 

Asami slowly and softly spoke. “You. I've missed you. I want to talk with you, to listen to you, to understand you." Asami explained, trying not to sound needy. Akihito took a step towards him, but Asami stepped back. He felt something from Akihito, a sense of strength, like his anger was leashed, under a controlled, powerful grip. 

Akihito took another step forward, and Asami stepped back again, but now Asami’s back was against a wall. Akihito was right there, inches away from his face, their breaths mingling. 

Akihito whispered in Asami ear, in a slow, sensual voice: “Ryuichi, I have missed you too. I want you, I have always wanted you. 

These past three years I've thought of nothing but you." Akihito slowly pushed his knee between Asami thighs, and Asami let them part. Akihito slowly moved his groin against Asami’s hip, while breathing out a very low moan. Akihito was hard, and Asami was reacting to him, getting aroused in turn. 

Akihito slowly moved away from Asami’s ear, and ghosted a kiss across Asami’s lips. "I belong only to you; I want you right now.” As he rolled his groin harder against Asami’s hip, Akihito could feel Asami getting hard. Akihito then pulled his face slightly back and looked deeply into Asami’s eyes, each lusting after the other. 

Akihito eyes darkened, but his voice turned cold as he spoke. “However, when I close my eyes, all I see is you in that hotel room, and the look on your face as you fucked that young man. I remember that event so clearly, even now my heart wants to break apart knowing that I was not enough for you." Akihito pulled away from Asami, still staring at him. 

"Betrayal is the worst emotion to feel. I am sorry I wasn't enough for you. That was my fault, I understand better now that you were never really mine. We weren't in a relationship to begin with, and I had unconsciously pushed my desires onto you, sorry. 

However, now I see clearly and understand myself better, and I will say this, Ryuichi: you were my first, and my last, love.” Then, he kissed Asami on the lips like it was a final goodbye, and Akihito turned around, grabbed his stuff, and walked away from Asami. 

Asami was left standing there. He was both shocked and amazed at Akihito. He was even more delicious than he remembered. He gently rubbed his lip with his tongue, tasting a tear that had fallen there. 

Replaying the words Akihito had spoken, he stood quietly, trying to understand what Akihito was saying. Asami stood there, dazed, until a bang from someone entering the room woke Asami up. As he turned on his heals to leave the building, his thoughts were racing about how to get Akihito back for good.

Akihito had not chosen to let the tear to run down his face. As he left Asami, he was rubbing his arms as he thought of what he had said. He felt proud about how in control he was. His hard on was uncomfortable, but Asami always had that effect on him. He was like drug, his own intoxicating brand of heroin. 

Fuck. He took his phone out and texted Kou to see if he wanted to go drinking to let off some steam. Akihito was sitting in his new home. It was one of the small houses given to teachers who were studying at the university, about a ten minute walk away. 

Akihito felt better since he came back to Japan. He was sitting eating his breakfast, and thought about how he was happy to be home near his childhood friends and family. 

He missed Feilong and Tao, he made sure he phoned everyday to let them know how he was doing. It was good to be back to himself again. Akihito paused as he thought about Asami yesterday. 

He felt there was a change in Asami, but that night was burned into his memory. Does he want to literally and figuratively jump back into bed with Asami? That thought had kept running through his mind all last night. Akihito paused and shook his head. No, there is nothing Asami can say to make the image from that night go away.

Fuck. ‘Asami, you still can make me confused, but I am not that naive boy anymore. I am a lot stronger now.’ He got distracted when he heard something come through his letter box. 

There, lying at the front door, was a black envelope with a silver embossed edge. Akihito knew it was from Asami. He stood, chewing his lip, deciding whether he should read it or bin it. 

“Fuck!” he swore as he stamped his foot like a child. He picked it up, unconsciously stroking the envelope. It was addressed to Sensei Takaba Akihito. He carefully opened it; it was a note, personally written by Asami. Akihito always loved how elegantly Asami wrote. 

It was a simple message asking if he was free to go to dinner tonight at 8pm, req uesting a RSPV, and including Asami’s private number. Akihito snorted, because he had never forgotten his number.

He had heard that the restaurant was new and quite popular. Akihito also heard that the sushi was to die for, and the deserts were out of this world. The second note just said ‘ I will wait for you. Yours, Asami’. “Hah!” Akihito laughed out loud at the word ‘yours’. Akihito put the envelope on the dining table as he got ready for class; he’d decide later. 

Just as he was leaving, he had looked at the letter again. Then he left for the day. For the next eight hours he was utterly distracted, and decided to phone Feilong to ask what he should do. 

Feilong answered, his voice smooth and caring. "Aki, it’s up to you. There’s no harm in listening to what he has to say. There could be a reasonable explanation for everything. You can tell he's not angry about the photos. 

At the least, go eat on his tab.” he laughed. Akihito unconsciously started to scratch his arm again. "Akihito, stop scratching.” Feilong said in a firm voice. Akihito immediately stopped, and mumbled "Sorry." 

There was a pause. "Akihito, use your training tonight to assess what he wants. I will come to Japan in a few days and I'll bring Tao with me, and If you want him back, I wont judge. But I want to speak to him first. Would that help you?” Akihito sighed with relief. 

Akihito was happy they were coming to Japan. "Have you got business here?” Akihito whispered into the phone. "Actually, I need to speak to Asami about some annoying upstart, trying to move stuff without my knowledge.” Feilong laughed. 

Akihito just smiled. “Keep safe.” “Always, Akihito.” then the called ended. Akihito text Asami his reply: "yes". Within seconds his phoned buzzed with the message “Thank you”. Akihito looked through his wardrobe. If he was going to eat with Asami, he would look just as sexy as he could. 

He found his pants that showed off his ass, the lines continuing neatly down to accentuate his legs. Because he'd been scratching, he had to bandage his arms, as he had opened some wounds. 

He could only wear the softest cloth due to the OCD. While his condition had gotten better, whenever he was nervous he would start scratching and rubbing his arms, chest and legs. His therapist had said it was a habit, and habits can be broken. He sighed at the thought of how weak he still was, but even that was not gonna control him. 

He decided to wear a deep red silk shirt, as Asami loved that colour on him. The shirt was a snug fit, it clung to his body, making him look long and lean. His goal tonight was to make Asami drool over him. 

Akihito looked at his neck and decided he would put a plaster over his tattoo. His hair covered it, and the university allowed it as he explained how it had come about. He had left a few things out of the explanation, but as long as it was kept covered during lessons, it had not been a problem. 

Arriving at the restaurant an hour late, he decided that he would make Asami work for it, whatever this was. As he walked in the door, people noticed and checked him out; even a waiter stopped to look him up and down. He knew that he looked good, and he would use that to his advantage. 

When he arrived at the table, Asami had a smug look on his face, like he knew what Akihito was planning. His eyes were dancing as Akihito apologized for being late. 

Asami assured him that it was alright, and that he would have waited much longer. Akihito slid his jacket off gracefully, and hung it on the back of his chair. When he sat down and looked at Asami, he could see Asami liked what he saw, and he wanted him. 

Asami spoke softly: “You look very handsome tonight, Akihito.” Akihito smiled magnanimously. Asami thought Akihito looked hot; the shirt was perfect, and the colour looked sexy next to his soft, creamy skin. Asami’s mind had just started thinking about Akihito’s body, when he felt his cock twitching. ‘Breathe, dammit, we aren't here for that.’ He knew Akihito would just run again if he felt cornered. Akihito could see lust in Asami eyes, and he was pleased with himself and his choice of apparel. 

When the waiter came they could see he was Chinese. Akihito just started speaking Mandarin to the waiter. He asked some questions, and they talked if they knew each other. Akihito ordered sushi, and a wine that complimented it perfectly. Akihito watched as Asami’s eyebrow lifted. 

He could see that Asami was impressed, and flashed him a smile. Asami nodded to the waiter that he would have what Akihito was having. "You speak Mandarin.” Asami smiled, surprised. Akihito smiled back. "I had some time. I’m actually fluent in Mandarin, Cantonese, English and German. 

I was going to study abroad, but I just wanted to come home first. I’m learning Persian as there’s a chance to go to Iran for my photography. Fei taught me.” Akihito realised, he spoke too much, and had given up too much information. He blushed and looked down at the table. 

Asami was conflicted. He stiffened a little at the causal term of Feilong’s first name. It let him know how close they were. He took a breath, and made himself relax. When he had found out Feilong was looking after Akihito years ago, Asami wanted to go fetch him and bring him home immediately. But he felt Akihito would come home on his own, and then Asami could fix their relationship, make it stronger than before. 

Asami, taking in the man seated across from him, couldn’t believe that as much as Akihito had grown and changed, he was still very much the same person at his core. 

As intoxicating as the blush on his cheeks was, he was also stronger, and more controlled. A sad look crossed Asami’s face. What all had he missed, how had they lost so much time together, why hadn’t he been able to be there for all of the changes? Akihito notice the look on Asami’s face. 

"Travel is good for the soul." Asami spoke, smiling, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. Akihito nodded as the wine arrived. 

Akihito reminded himself that he could drink two and a half glasses before he'd get drunk. Feilong had taught him that when drinking with the enemy, he could pretend to let his guard down, but needed to be in control. And Asami always knew when Akihito was drunk. 

As Akihito reached for his glass, his shirt rode up, and the bandage on his arm showed. Akihito saw Asami eyes widen. Akihito blushed again, and pulled the shirt sleeve down. Akihito excused himself, and left the table. 

He did it so Asami could have a good look at his ass, his pants were tailored to gently cling to his hips. He walked away, letting his hips sway slightly, which drew the eyes to the curve of his ass. 

Stopping to ask the waiter where the restroom was, he could feel the heat of Asami’s gaze on his back. When he smiled at the waiter and walked off, Asami’s cock was wanting to stand up and pay attention, too. Akihito was so fucking sexy. He noted that the waiter also watched Akahito move away. Asami growled to himself as it royally pissed him off. Akihito looked at himself in the mirror, his hard on was twitching uncomfortably, because even if he just glanced at Asami, he got turned on. 

He checked his dressings; they were okay, some blood but not a lot. He fixed himself, swallowed hard, and looked his reflection in the eye as he whispered: 

"I can do this." When he returned, the food was waiting. Akihito’s eyes shone at the sight. He loved food. Asami noticed something else different about Akihito.

Asami had always enjoyed watching Akihito eating. But tonight, Akihito would sometimes let a slight moan escape while he was enjoying the food. Asami’s cock was harder than before; Akihito was going to be the death of him. 

They chatted about nothing in particular; it was a relaxing evening and very enjoyable. As he watched Akihito, how his lips were moist as he was devouring the food, Asami’s mind went back to thinking about a blow job Akihito gave him the morning he left. It had been so damn amazing. Asami’s cock was rock hard. He wasn't here to have sex, but Akihito was just so fuckable. Asami vowed that he would make everything right, and make Akihito his again. 

Dessert arrived. Akihito didn't notice Asami moving closer with his coffee, he was too involved with his very sweet desert. Asami just watched him devour his "death by chocolate". Asami was amused at the name. 

He reached out and grabbed Akihito’s free hand, and held it firmly. He could feel Akihito’s pulse start to pick up a little faster. Asami used his thumb to start rubbing small circles on his wrist, trying to calm Akihito dow, while Akihito just looked at Asami with suspicion. "Akihito”. When Asami purred his name, Akihito shivered with delight. 

Why did his body always betray him like this? Asami smiled. "I have really enjoyed this evening, but may I ask something of you? You can of course decline, if you like.” Akihito just nodded. 

"Please come to my office on Monday. I need to show you something important about the night you left.” Asami felt his pulse race. He held onto Akihito’s hand, knowing his impulse would be to bolt. He continued to rub slowly, trying to keep him calm. 

Akihito just looked at him. He felt he wasn’t prepared for this, tonight was a just test to see if he could live without Asami; if he could move on completely. "It is really important, Akihito..." Akihito bit his lip, thinking. 

He rubbed his thigh, then his arm; he was getting nervous.. "Asami, why did you want to have a meal with me; I hope you don’t expect anything.” Asami chuckled. 

"No, I wanted to spend some time with you, like I said. I’ve really missed your company." Asami had watched Akihito all evening, like a hawk. Akihito just sighed and softly said “Oh” as he finished his desert. "I will think about it, and text you.” Asami squeezed his hand in appreciation. 

"Can I ask about your bandages, Akihito?” Asami’s tone was concerned. "It’s nothing, really.” Akihito shrugged. "I have OCD, and when I am nervous or anxious, I tend to start scratching. It’s mostly under control now.” Akihito knew Asami wanted to ask more questions. He pulled his hand away, and started to leave. 

Asami apologized, mentally kicking himself for asking such a personal question. He wanted Akihito to stay longer. Akihito stood, and gracefully put his jacket on. Asami snagged Akihito’s hand, and whispered “Stay”, with a bit more desperation in his tone than he would have liked. Akihito smiled.

"I think it’s best if I leave now. Tonight was pleasant. I enjoyed the food and the company, but I do have a class tomorrow.” All the while, he felt smug. 

"Please come to Sion Monday. It’s important for us.” Akihito stared at Asami. He could hear emotion in his voice. Asami was different, not the cold bastard he remembered. He had said ‘please’, and had apologized. 

Akihito stood back, and considered if this was all an act to lower his guard, and once Asami got what he wanted, he’d turn back into that cold, controlling man again. 

Asami watched the emotions run across Akihito’s face.

"Akihito, please come. We need to talk properly." Asami asked again, once more holding Akihito’s hand. Akihito kissed Asami, slowly and intimately. It felt as if the world had stopped. Asami heard a very low moan as the kissed ended, and Akihito pulled his hand away. 

"I will text you.” he promised, then turned and left Asami sitting there, just staring at Akihito’s back as he left the restaurant. Akihito had changed. He had used his sexiness as a distraction, and was more in control, which Asami found quite alluring. Asami wanted Akihito back, more than anything.

His phone beeped, bringing Asami back to reality. When he answered, Kirishima spoke with a sense of urgency. "Your presence is required immediately. A situation…” Asami cut him off. "Fine, I'll be out front in five minutes. 

Look up information on a condition known as OCD." There was a slight pause, then a crisp “ Yes, sir." Asami paid the bill, and left the restaurant. Akihito was nearly home, still thinking about the kiss. 

He knew there wasn’t anything wrong with their sex life, it was Asami’s controlling nature and his fidelity that were at issue. Akihito wondered why Asami acted like he was almost desperate this evening, especially with how open Asami’s behaviour was. 

He had let him see behind his mask, and Akihito could read his emotions. Also, the smirk that so infuriated him hadn’t made an appearance all night. Akihito was confused, his urge to shower was strong. He wanted to wash, but he decided to get a grip. If he scrubbed himself raw now, he would be letting himself down. 

Akihito was pleased that Asami still wanted him, but did he still want him too? Shit, yeah. But not like he was before, things would need to change. 

"Argh!” Akihito shouted as he changed into his silk pyjamas. Akihito’s phoned buzzed. Asami had texted 

"Thank you for tonight, I loved being with you again. Goodnight Akihito". 

Akihito bit his lip, he felt butterflies rise up in his stomach. 

Should he reply or just leave it? He stared at that message, then muttered “fuck it” as he pressed the buttons and replied 

"Goodnight”.Akihito smiled and went to bed. 

Asami was briefed as he slid into his SUV. "Sir, Koichi is causing trouble.” Asami nodded while he texted. He slipped his phone back into the pocket once he got a reply, and smiled. 

“Kirishima, Akihito will be coming in on Monday. Clear my schedule, and bring those two little geniuses to my office as well. Akihito needs to know everything.” Kirishima nodded, and drove on to their destination.


	5. Consequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito learns a few consequences

Chapter 5 : A few consequences. 

Kirishima was writing up a report about OCD when his phone rang. It was reception, letting him know that Asami’s guests had arrived and were waiting in the grand lobby for their meeting. Kirishima told the receptionist to make them comfortable, then walked over to Asami’s office to let him know. 

Since his dinner last night with Takaba, he could see Asami had changed. He seemed in a better mood than than he had for a long time, and Kirishima was pretty sure he knew the cause. Akihito always had an effect on Asami’s moods. Being with Takaba made him volatile: Asami would brutally kill because Akihito was hurt or had been threatened, or else he would be in a far more forgiving mood because of, Kirishima assumed, a recent round of sex with his boy. Kirishima hoped Akihito would come back home, just for Asami’s sake. 

"Asami-sama, here's the report on the medical condition you asked for.” he said, placing the folder down in front of Asami. "Thank you, Kirishima." Asami replied, frowning slightly 

"Also, our guests have arrived, and are waiting in a hospitality room downstairs. They brought their equipment, and are ready whenever you are, sir.” Kirishima bowed and turned to leave. 

"Thank you, Kirishima, for your hard work.” Asami said as he picked up the report and started to read. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Obsessive compulsive disorder (OCD) is a mental health condition where a person has obsessive thoughts and compulsive activities. 

An obsession is an unwanted and unpleasant thought, image or urge that repeatedly enters a person's mind, causing feelings of anxiety, disgust or unease, while a compulsion is a repetitive behaviour or act that a person feels they need to carry out to temporarily relieve the unpleasant feelings brought on by the obsessive thought.

For example, someone with a fear of their house being burgled may feel they need to check that all windows and doors are locked several times before they can leave the house. 

OCD symptoms can range from mild to severe. Some people with OCD may spend an hours or so per day engaged in obsessive-compulsive thinking and behaviour, but for others the condition can completely take over their life. 

Causes of OCD It's not exactly clear what causes OCD, although a number of factors have been suggested that contribute to its formation. In some cases, the condition may run through family lines, and may be linked to certain inherited genes that affect the brain's development. 

Brain imaging studies have shown that the brains of some people with OCD work differently than the brains of people who do not have the condition. 

For example, there may be increased activity in certain areas of the brain, particularly those that deal with strong emotions and the body’s responses to them. 

Studies have also shown people with OCD have an imbalance of serotonin in their brain. Serotonin is a chemical the brain uses to transmit information from one brain cell to another. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Asami closed the report, a flash of anger in his eyes. His stomach ached at the thought of his beautiful boy hurting himself because of those bastards. 

Asami also felt personally responsible, as well. If he had just told Akihito what he meant to him, made him understand instead of playing mind games, Akihito might have talked to him and not ran away. 

Asami’s phone rang, when he saw the caller ID, he mentally sighed. 

"Feilong, I hope you don't want one of your IOUs as I am actually very busy at the moment." 

"With Akihito, I presume?” Feilong was teasing him. 

"What do you want.” he was not going to play games. 

"Akihito already told me about last night, so my question is: what do you want?" silence followed. 

"I did say that once I had proof, I was coming for Akihito." Asami said, smirking to himself. 

"Look, I am only phoning with concern for Akihito. I take it you looked up his OCD diagnosis?" Feilong asked, voice lowered. “Yes, I have read up on it." He said, feeling a bit overwhelmed with what Akihito had been through. “I was wondering if I can help him”. 

"Akihito is in a good place now. If he’s just a possession to you, leave him alone. If you do care for him, then…” Feilong didn't finish his sentence, waiting to see what Asami was going to say next. 

"Actually Feilong, I have always cared about Akihito. He’s just so infectious with his optimism. If I am honest, I’d say we both need to protect him.” 

"Oh yes. He can be quite infectious. And addictive for us, too.” Feilong's laughs. 

"I will send his medical record today, so you understand what he's been through. But I will say to proceed with caution. He is much stronger than before, but he can still be quite fragile at times. If you fuck it up…" leaving the threat hanging, Feilong ended the call. 

Asami felt annoyed. Feilong had no business sticking his nose into what’s happening between Akihito and him. ‘Calm down, he is just helping Akihito’ he thought. 

But the familiar itch to put a bullet somewhere into Feilong was starting to grow. 

Asami stood up; he had a couple of guests to meet. These people were important for Asami’s plan to show Akihito the truth. Asami smiled. Monday is when Akihito comes home. 

 

Akihito was walking towards Kou’s house, he was thinking about his encounter with Asami for the first time in three years. Akihito was both horny and angry, and didn't know what to do with himself. 

So, the logical course of action was to go out drinking. Akihito had arranged to go out with Kou, and Takato as soon as he walked out from Asami’s surprised visit. 

Kou and Takato are his childhood friends, and as soon as he arrived back in Japan he contacted them. He knew they were worried, luckily Feilong had to go to England for business, so he had arranged to have his letters sent from there, just in case Asami was still looking for him. 

He had explained everything, from being in a relationship with a man, to the photos that had exposed him. He told them he had to leave, to travel a bit to get his life back together. He was safe, and would be training to become a teacher. What he didn’t say is that he also knew that they would tease him mercilessly when he returned home. Anyway, they were his best friends, and he was fed up lying to them most of the time. 

So when Akihito arrived on Kou’s doorsteps one day, unannounced, shock was an understatement. Akihito had texted them but had only visited once since he came back to Tokyo. Luckily, Takato was also at Kou’s house, so ‘kill two birds…’, as the saying goes. Akihito explained that he was going to be training at the university for the next two plus years while working to become a teacher. Akihito felt the grip of guilt as he said he’d been in Tokyo for the past 6 months. 

However, that feeling soon changed as his so called ‘best friends’ were answering with “Yes, Sensei Takaba” to everything he asked. They understood his position, but were so pleased he was home. Kou and Takato could see Akihito was a stronger person. When he first walked into the house, they could see he was guarded. As the minutes wore on, he had just reverting back to being Aki. But, to be safe, he couldn't visit very often as he wasn’t sure Kou’s house wasn’t still under observation by Asami’s men, so they sometimes went to see him at the university to catch up. 

Akihito had been going mad in his house over the past 48 hours. He could feel he was being pulled back into Asami’s orbit, and he needed grounding, some kind of a distraction. Texting Kou that he'd be there in 15 minutes, he'd then called Takato to come over, and bring beer. 

As Asami now knows he is here, it’s pointless keeping a low profile. He wanted to discuss going drinking and clubbing with the guys. Akihito explained about the last 48 hours, and that he needed a distraction. 

Takato wondered if it was a good idea to show Akihito some information he'd gathered on the scandal, just in case Akihito was still interested in Asami. Through his letters he could tell Akihito loved him, but 3 years is a long time. Akihito could read Takato’s thoughts on his face, and sighed. 

"Whatever it is, just show me already." Akihito blurted out. “

Aki-chan, I saved some of the articles on Asami after you left, just in case you wanted to know what went on; but if you don’t, just say so." Takato frowned, he'd didn't want to hurt Akihito by bringing up the past. 

"First, don’t call me Aki-chan. Second, may as well show me some of them. If it’s too much, well, I’ll just stop." Chewing on his lip, he wonders if it’s the right thing to do. 

Takato started to explained some of the fallout from the infamous pictures. It was big news here. They explained that Sion nearly fell and Asami had almost lost everything, according to newspaper reports. Akihito paled at this realization. 

Yes, he had wanted to hurt Asami, but not by destroying Sion. Takato grabbed his iPad and mentioned that he had a recording of the Sion press conference. 

Akihito gulped. Kou asked quietly "Do you want to watch it?” Akihito just nodded. Takato pressed play. 

There, sitting alone at a long table with microphones in front of him, was Asami Ryuichi, with light bulbs flashing, and everyone trying to ask questions. Asami just sat and waited. Even through the iPad’s screen, he still made Akihito’s tummy roil. 

Asami had his business mask on, and held up his hand to command silence, which, as always, was given. 

"I will make a brief statement, and I will answer a few questions afterwards, that will be all.” The room quieted down while Asami spoke. 

" It was a very convincing setup; and I was framed. So far, we think it was a deliberate attack on my business and my personal reputation. Sion has taken a huge hit on the stock market once the newspaper hit the news stands. I can also confirm that Takaba Akihito, who had taken those pictures, was NOT part of this setup. He, unfortunately, was also framed.” 

The room roared with commotion. Asami held his hand up again, looking straight at the camera. It was like he was speaking to one person only. 

"We are personally investigating the hoax, with the help of an independent line of inquiry, so that all will see that this was deliberate attack. Takaba Akihito is well know for uncovering corruption in politics, and is a respected member of his field. He too was set up; the scenario was realistic enough for him to photograph, and then send the pictures to his paper. How, and by whom both of us were targeted, that will be investigated.” 

There Asami was, in the midst of his own crisis, making sure that Akihito’s reputation was not in question, so reporters wouldn’t go sniffing around him. 

“Now, for a few questions.” A lady stood up, and asked 

“Are you gay?” Asami smiled 

"What has my sexuality got to do with my business?" A male reporter shouted out: 

“Why would they set you up with a man?” Asami sighed. 

"Let me ask you about your sexual preferences; also, whatever you get up to behind closed doors, does it affect you in your daily job? Would you mind answering those questions?" the man just blushed, then looked at the floor as if it had suddenly become very interesting. He just answered with a simple "no". 

"Then why do you think I would a answer a ridiculous question like that." Asami stated, eyes fixed on the reporter. Another reporter shouted out: 

"Are you gay; you haven't answered the question." he sounded rather smug. Asami found his target and stared at him coldly, waiting until the reporter dropped his eyes. 

Asami smiled. "Again, my sexuality has no bearing on how I run a multi billion dollar company. Rivals are jealous of my success and are trying to bring me down. I am not ashamed of who I am, my business is a success and it will weather this storm. But, whom I sleep with isn’t anyone’s concern, except for the person I am with. Now, if you are just going to gossip like school kids about my love life, then this is over. I do have a business to run." Asami stood up, pleased with his answer, 

when another reporter asked "Do you know Takaba Akihito personally; and why would they use him to attack you?” Well, that was an unexpectedly clever question. He glanced at Kirishima, signalling him to get that man’s name and to look into his background. He didn’t want anyone investigating Akihito. 

"I do know Takaba Akihito; he strikes me as someone unique, with his work being a testament to his shining a light upon the darkest part of human nature, exposing it for the world to see.” With that he left the building, hoping Akihito might see it and know he is still special to Asami. Akihito sat stunned. Kou and Takato looked at each other, then both hugged Akihito, who had started to cry. 

Takato was apologising, saying that he shouldn't have shown him the conference. Akihito smiled. "It's okay, I'm fine. I am glad you showed me this, I needed to know what was going on.” Akihito was confused even more than before. 

Asami had been set up? Akihito couldn't believe that, he'd see it with his own eyes. But how Asami had spoken, his body language being open, and the way he looked into the camera was like he was reaching out for understanding. Asami’s statement about him had protected his own reputation, so was he willing to accept that he was also a victim of all this, just as much as Asami was? Akihito’s brain was writhing with thoughts of guilt, betrayal, sadness, confusion. Akihito felt he couldn't breath with all of this new information. 

Saying “Looks like you need this.", Kou handed him a beer. Taking a big swallow, Akihito asked “Was there anything else you wanted to show me?" Kou and Takato looked sheepishly at Akihito. 

Takato spoke up "See, after your letter arrived, we started following stories about both Asami and Sion with interest. We kept a few papers to show you if you were interested. Sion took a huge hit, money wise.” Kou grabbing a pile of newspapers from a box next to the couch. 

"Shit" was all Akihito could think. He felt really bad, he didn't mean to bring Sion to its knees. He wasn't thinking about consequences, he just wanted Asami to feel pain like he felt. Maybe coming home was a bad idea. Asami could still be angry, maybe even want to kill him. But after seeing him yesterday, then watching the press conference, he could see Asami wasn't a harbinger of death, but more his saviour. 

When Akihito had seen Asami slip into the back row of his class and just watch, Akihito thought ‘shit, this is it, I’m gonna die’, but as the class carried on, he noticed that Asami seemed curious. Akihito couldn't believe at the end of the class that he actually wasn't gonna speak to him, that Asami thought he was just going to slip out unnoticed. Akihito hadn’t wanted it to end like that, he needed to say some things. 

For Asami, to have come all that way across Tokyo, and then to just leave and not speak to him after three years, and that would be it? Asami might have moved on, and was just being curious, but Akihito decided to confront him and be honest for once about his feeling. He’d even kissed him. Akihito was surprised Asami had let him take control of the conversation, but then, when he had said "I miss you, I want you", Akihito had been shocked. 

Now watching and reading most of what had happened after he left for Hong Kong, Akihito understood that he had nearly destroyed Sion. So why did Asami say he had missed him? He could see that Asami was sad looking at Akihito, however, Akihito had had to leave; being near Asami is like a spark and TNT. Akihito could feel the lust building in both of them when he pressed his hip against Asami, they were both so close to fucking in the classroom. Akihito left, head held high, and thought that would be the end of it. As soon as he walked away from Asami, he went to the courtyard, and phoned Kou and Takato to go clubbing. It had been years, and he felt good over Asami. It had ended well, and it looked like they had both forgiven the past. 

Akihito was more than confused with the dinner invite, though; was it about revenge? But again, Asami was open; he only wanted him to come to Sion on Monday. What could he want? Akihito’s hand started gently rubbing his sleeve, as his thoughts slowly spiralled. 

Maybe… Asami wants us to pick up where we left off...? No, that can't be right. Did he want the appointment to prove something or… ‘Fuck it, I’ll call Fei, see what he thinks' Akihito thought to himself. Akihito finished his beer, and hugged both his friends. 

“Thanks for showing me all this, but it really changes nothing. Asami and I are over. We can't take back the things we did to each other." Changing the subject, Akihito smiled. "So, when are we going clubbing? I need to blow off some steam, and I think a night with you two is exactly what the doctor ordered.” Akihito had heard about a new club opening near the campus called "the Vibe". The students raved about it. It kinda felt like what it he used to be. Kou and Takato were also hyped, they all needed a boys night out. Friday was Akihito’s chance to let Asami go completely. 

Lying in bed that evening, all Akihito could think of was Asami. Akihito’s mind was running in circles. He barely got any sleep, he felt more out of control than usual. He’d reopened a few wounds on his arm by rubbing, after all the information Kou and Takato had showed him in the afternoon. Akihito was replaying the last few days. Asami and he had said their goodbyes, it was over... right? When Asami visited the university. But then, the morning after, Akihito was feeling sad, but was happy he had said goodbye. “Closure” was an American term, but that’s exactly how it felt. 

That is, until, while he was eating breakfast, Asami had sent him a dinner invitation. It was beautifully embossed, and Asami’s Kanji was perfect, every stroke was perfect. So now he was mixed up, because it looked like Asami had different plans. Feilong had suggested going to dinner. He trusted Akihito’s judgement and said to go have some free sushi. Even if it was Asami bribing Akihito with food, maybe he should listen to his side of the story. 

When Akihito arrived home, his thoughts were all about dinner. Asami was so sexy, and he had behaved all night, a perfect gentleman. Akihito had felt like an equal, and was treated as an equal, he could tell. After everything, Asami wanted him back. He had sounded and acted like a different person, not cold and detached. It had felt honest. Akihito was biting his lip, thinking about whether he should go to Sion on Monday, when a text came in from Asami, just saying ‘Goodnight’. 

“Wow." Akihito felt like a teenage girl, butterflies in his stomach. How ridiculous. Deciding that sleep was futile, he got up to make hot chocolate. Kou and Takato hadn't helped with this his decision about maybe giving Asami the benefit of the doubt. Grabbing his phone, he called Fei, telling him everything he'd found out so far. Fei had offered to come with him to Sion to see for himself what Asami wanted, and to give Aki moral support. 

Akihito felt better already. Fei thought that it might be better to wait and decide about Monday’s meeting after the boys night out. Akihito agreed; Feilong would keep him grounded and not let him get swept up in Asami’s pace. Akihito could feel in the back of his mind that his resolve was crumbling; even if Asami was innocent, then what? Don't think now, just wait.

 

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday night clubbing, yeah, what could go wrong?


	6. Just one bloody night...please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday nights here, lets get the party started.

Friday night clubbing

Chapter 6: Just one bloody night...please!

Friday night was here. Kou and Takato had arrived at Akihito’s new home, they looked around and were impressed. Kou was just happy that Akihito had stopped running around chasing bad guys, had a steady income and wasn’t always coming home injured. Akihito understood their concern, then explained how his photography was now capturing past bad guys to bring history alive, through his images, to a new generation. Kou and Takato were blown away by the change in Akihito, but that’s not what they were there for. They wanted to get this night started.

.

"Akihito", Kou said, "You look absolutely gorgeous” while taking in his tailored pants, silk shirt and jacket ensemble. Akihito, as he was changing, thought that if Asami did want him back, there might be a tail on him tonight, so if there were going to be photos, he wanted to look good ‘n’ sexy. He had explained to Asami that due to his condition, he had to wear clothes that wouldn't aggravate his skin. But, if Asami wanted, then let him think my new wardrobe was just to impress him.

Akihito was really acting like a teenage girl. ‘Shame on you, Akihito’ he thought, and slapped the back of his own wrist. Either way, tonight was going to be good; he was home and feeling like himself again.

Takato was eager to go girl hunting as Kou needed a girlfriend. Takato had met a young lady before Akihito came back, and it was going good, so tonight was operation ‘Kou gets a girl`. Takato apologised for the title, but couldn’t figure out how to shorten it. They laughed until Akihito was crying; god, he’d missed these guys. Operation ‘Kou gets a girl’ was on. They left the house, Akihito as he locked up, looked around, just in case someone was watching.

They headed over to the club. It was a little embarrassing when he was greeted as Sensei, which mad Kou and Takato giggle uncontrollably. They got a couple of beers and sat near the dance floor; the music was loud, and bodies were heaving to the music.

One of Akihito’s students had walked over to say hello with three of her friends. Akihito smiled and introduce her and her friends to Kou and Takato. Akihito was getting a little irritated with the guys calling him Sensei, so he decided to dance and burn some energy off. Kou was talking quite happily to Akihito’s student, maybe operation ‘Kou gets a girl' might even be a success. She seemed genuinely interested, and when her friends decided to mingle and left, she had stayed, chatting with Kou. Akihito’s favourite song was playing, so he grabbed Takato and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Akihito’s brain shut down and the music just beat in his chest, he was swaying his hips and rockin’ to the beat. Takato tapped Akihito on the shoulder.  
“Damn, Akihito, you’re dancing far too sexy; where did you learn to do that?” Akihito shrugged his shoulders and said  
“Just close your eyes and feel the music ". They laughed and carried on dancing. Akihito's hip swayed and rolled as he was thinking of only one person. 

As he was happily dancing, he glanced over to Kou, who was still taking to the young girl (well, she was about four years younger then any of them, which didn't bother them nor Akihito ‘cause Asami was a lot older than him, anyway) he bent over to get Takato’s attention to report that operation ‘Kou gets a girl’ was looking good.

The music changed to a slightly slower beat, and when he felt someone touch his ass he ignored it, thinking it was an accident as the floor was crowded. When he felt it again, this time firmer, Akihito turned around and this not-so-hot looking man smiled. He obviously thought he was best thing ever. Akihito mentally counted to ten. "Not interested, thank you." the man grabbed his hand.

"A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be dancing alone." Akihito smiled.

"I’m not alone, so please leave me be." As he was just about to walk away, the man grabbed his wrist , and started pulling him off the dance floor.

‘I've been in Japan 6 months, and some creep thinks he can feel me up.’ Akihito tried pulling his wrist free, when the guy stopped walking and stood right up next to him.

"Stop playing hard to get, you’ll have the time of your life." fugly guy smiled. Akihito had to keep himself from throwing up.

As the guy started pulling him off the dance floor again, Akihito shouted "No, I ain't going anywhere with a fuck-ugly guy like you. Piss off!”

The man’s face contorted in anger. He grabbed Akihito’s wrist tighter and nearly lifted him up off the floor and snarled "Your ass is mine."

That, was it. Akihito was royally pissed, and planted his feet on the floor to steady himself. Akihito’s face changed to a calm, blank state, and he tilted his head to look at the creep.

" I said no; last chance for you to walk away." the man laughed at Akihito, and that was it. Three swift strikes later, the man’s nose and shin bone were broken, and he was grasping his bruised windpipe.

Takato was already rushing toward Akihito when he heard him shout, by the time he got there Akihito was looming over the downed man shouting "No fucking means NO!” Takato pulled Akihito away from him.

"Akihito, what did you do?” Akihito looked with surprise at Takato

"I defended myself; he wanted to rape me.” Kou and the young lady came to see what the commotion was about. Someone had called the police, then Akihito was being manhandled and arrested for fighting and GBH. Akihito kept repeating himself “It was self defence, I was gonna be raped”.

Takato shouted “ Well, go to police station, we’ll wait for you there!” As he was being pushed out of the club by one of the policeman, he thought he was being felt up again.

‘Fuck, Akihito, can't you just have one fucking night…’

A skinny man, who had been watching Akihito all night, made a phone call.

Akihito sat in the interrogation room, muttering to himself. He had already started scratching at his arm again, he was very nervous, but was sure that the cameras inside the club would have recorded the man trying to pull him off the dance floor. Akihito’s temper was flaring up, and he kicked the table leg.

"Shit, why is it alway me?” It had been over two hours, and no one had spoken to him yet. Akihito started banging on the door, shouting: "It was self defence! He wanted to rape me, can you fucking hear me?” When a policeman finally came in, he was sweaty looking and stared at Akihito with a gut churning smile.

"Finally. Can you let me go, it was self defence." the policeman just smiled.

" I wouldn’t call a broken nose, a broken shinbone, a cracked rib, and oh yes, a bruised windpipe, self defence.”

Akihito smirked. "Maybe he has a bone problem, you know, fragile bones easily broken, nothing to do with me. I will admit to the nose, but that jerk was thinking he was gonna have his way with me."

Again the policeman just smiled. Akihito wanted to throw up again.

"That’s not what he said. Apparently, you were coming on to him and trying to dance with him; when he said no, you got violent." Akihito laughed out loud.

"Did you see him? Who would want to be fucked by that shithead.” Akihito kicked the table leg again.

"You’re very aggressive, aren’t you, for such a little thing." Akihito blinked, then thought “Did he just say ‘little thing?’ Wait, don't tell me he's a pervert as well. Is there a sign on me somewhere…” Akihito mused to himself.

"Look. He was going to rape me, he was certainly hassling me, okay? Check the inside cameras…" The policeman came around the table then sat on the table’s edge in front of him, breathing ‘way too close for Akihito’s liking.

"We are looking into it, but you will be held until the video is checked.” the policeman placed his hand on Akihito shoulder, and started rubbing gently.

Akihito shuddered. “Don’t touch me.” Th officer leaned in closer to Akihito’s ear.

"If you are a good boy, I can let you out now, you just have to do one little thing…" Akihito eyes flew wide open, and he stared at the policeman. Akihito’s mouth curled up slightly to one side, the policeman not noticing it, and then Akihito’s eyes sparkled.

“ Did I hear you right? Repeat that again." The man smiled ."If you pay me, using your body, I will write it up as its self defence."

Akihito was shaking his head "It was self defence.” not believing what he was hearing. "No fucking way; if that’s how you get sex, you must be compensating for something, using your power of authority." and wiggled his little finger.

The policeman smacked his face. Akihito smirked and looked the policeman in the eye, and spoke. "By the time the sun rises, you will have lost your job, and maybe that hand you slapped me with, it will all depends on the way the winds blow.” the policeman laughed.

"You’re stuck in here with me, I can do what I like with you, and no one will ever know.” Akihito smirk widened.

"How many times have you done this to innocent teens and students?” the policeman laughed harder this time.

"Too many to count, and you will be next." Akihito look up at the policeman, his head tilted to the side, his eyes wide, looking as innocent as possible.

"Sorry, I am gonna have to decline your offer." and smiled. The policeman grabbed Akihito’s throat. "You’ll do as I say!” he snarled. Akihito was trying to speak, he was trying to reach the officer’s thumb to make him let go, when the choking stopped. Akihito coughed, then chuckled as he looked up at him.

"Well, first of all" Akihito pointed toward the doorway "l’d rather go with him, ‘cause he’s the type I would hit on, not you, and certainly not that ugly dude. Besides, I kinda belong to him already.” Akihito had a big grin on his face.

" Secondly, you should learn to close the door tightly after yourself, and be more aware of your surroundings. You really don’t know who you let in.” the policeman snorted at that, giving Akihito an ‘I aint falling for that’ look.

When Asami spoke up and said "Akihito, shall we go.” The officer turned around fast to see a very tall, attractive man, with an ‘I am so going to kill you’ look, who was holding his mobile phone, recording everything that had happened in the room.

The policeman was spluttering, trying to get some credibility back. “He can't walk out of here, he's under arrest for violent behavior. He put a man in hospital!” Stepping into the room, Asami stood beside Akihito, who was now over by the door.

"Let me introduce you to Prosecutor Kuroda Shinji, who has been watching the whole incident as I was recording it." Asami smiled coldly.

"You should have listened to Sensei Takaba Akihito, who is a respected member of the university teaching staff. I managed to see the recording of the whole incident at the club, and it is very clear, Takaba was indeed the victim." Asami took another step forward.

"Oh, and Prosecutor Kuroda would like a word.” a slight cough was heard as Asami turned his phone screen around so that the officer could see it clearly.

"Your Chief Inspector is coming down to your head quarters right now, he seems rather grumpy that he was woken up. He will be coming to relieve you of your badge. You might as well stay put now as Internal Affairs is going to look into you conduct. Goodnight.” Asami took another step closer, turned his phoned off, and slipped it into his coat pocket.

"You will have no job by sunrise, and that hand that struck this young man will be cut off. You tried to coerce him into performing a sexual favour, maybe even rape, and you also tried to strangle him. So, some time after the investigation has been completed, prepare yourself for some severe consequences from your action tonight." Asami growled.

The policeman believed every word he said.

"Oh, before we go, I will station a man on this door, just in case you are coward and try to run.” Asami turned, looked at Akihito, and smiled, “Come, let’s go, your friends are waiting, and a pretty young girl is with them too.”

Asami placed his hand on Akihito back and gently walked him out from the room. Asami used his foot to slam the door on the soon-to-be former policeman’s face.

Asami whispered in Akihito’s ear "Six months in Japan, and l’m already bailing you out of jail." Asami chuckled. Akihito just pouted.

"One night, one fucking night, and two perverts try it on with me. It's not me, it Tokyo; definitely Tokyo. I’m gonna leave.” Asami chuckled again. "Akihito, you are just a very delectable morsel.” And gently rubbed Akihito’s back.

Asami stepped to the side, as Takato and Kou jumped up and grabbed Akihito.

"We’re so happy, we tried to explain but no one would listen; good job he showed up.” Kou looked up at Asami, and frowned. “You look familiar…” Akihito coughed.

Asami cut in "I think your young lady friend might like to go home, she really shouldn’t have spent the night in a police station." Asami smiled. "My limo is out front, the driver can take you all home, just tell him where all of you want to go."

Kou’s face lit up while Takato looked at Akihito. “Are you coming too?” ‘cause now, he knew who Asami was. Akihito just sighed.

"No, I want some fresh air. My home is about thirty minutes away, and I need some air after being in that room for three hours.," he smiled to encouragely at Takato. “I will be safe, so don’t worry.”

Kou was, as always, a little slow to the situation. "Did you see Aki, he was like Bruce Lee, it was a blur, that man’s nose and leg. Wow." Akihito blushed.

"I think he might have had fragile bones, it wasn't really me." Akihito looked at the floor, a rose coloured blush now graced Akihito face.

Asami stepped forward. "I really think the young lady might like to go home. If you want to use the limo a little longer tonight you may, it has a stocked bar, so please help yourself." Asami said, pulling a cigarette out.

Akihito then started pushing his friends out of the police station. Kou and the young lady were amazed at the limo, jumping right in. Takato was a bit hesitant at leaving Akihito with Asami, but Akihito reassured him he’d be safe, and not to worry, he wanted to thank him for this evening’s save.

The limo drove off. "They’re gonna get a kick out of the limo. And they’re gonna steal all your booze, just so you know.” Akihito blushed as he looked to the ground.

Asami finished his cigarette, and walked towards Akihito "May I walk you home, Akihito?” Asami purred in Akihito’s ear.

Akihito blinked. "Well, if you want to. I can take care of myself." Asami put one hand in his pocket, as they slowly started walking towards Akihito home. "I saw the footage, it was rather impressive, so I am aware you can look after yourself. But, I would like to walk you home anyway, especially since I am happy to see you again." Akihito just blushed some more.

"l usually have myself under better control, it must have been the alcohol. It was only two beers.” then Akihito giggled.

"Operation ‘Kou gets a girl’ looks like it might have been a success." Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, the young lady, who held Kou’s hand the whole time I was trying to access that room.” Akihito looked surprised.

"Thank you for tonight, you didn’t need to come. I could have handled it by myself.” he said, rubbing his neck. Asami just stood next to Akihito.

"l know you could have, and then injured a dirty cop, then lost your job.” Akihito started rubbing his arms, and scratching his chest. His breath hitched, he hadn’t realised he could have lost his job.

"Fuck, I’m going to lose my job anyway, once the university board finds out what I did to that man at the club. Shit." Akihito was getting more distressed, he knelt down to hold his knees, feeling like he was gonna throw up, and his mind racing.

"What was I thinking. Shit, I am gonna lose my job. Then what, go back to Hong Kong? Shit." Asami watched, some of what Akihito was thinking was said out loud, and he was rambling.  
Asami knelt down beside him, and said "Akihito" in a firm tone, which woke Akihito out of his negative thought process. 

Asami tilted his chin so Akihito would look him in the eyes. He spoke again, "Akihito", this time much softer. "Calm down. You won’t lose your job, trust me. The evidence will show self defence, and you put away a dirty cop as well.  
You are innocent, so relax. You won’t lose your job.” Akihito just stared at Asami like a lost puppy, eyes wide and sparkling as he was just about to cry, lights reflected in them. "Really, I wont loss my job?”  
Asami kept in mind Feilong’s warning. Akihito is stronger but also still fragile, he could see now what Feilong was alluding to.

Asami’s instinct was to pull him close and kiss him, to let him know everything was going to okay. But he pulled away and stood up, and grabbing Akihito’s hand, he pulled him to his feet and gently dusted off Akihito’s trousers. Asami didn’t let Akihito’s hand go, and started to walk towards Akihito’s home.

Akihito didn't pull away as Asami intertwined there fingers. "That cop said I nearly killed that revolting man, who wants a teacher who could kill. Fuck.” Asami stopped walking, Akihito nearly walked into his broad back. “As l recall, it was self defence, and you could teach lessons.”

Akihito giggled at that comment, he felt better. “Maybe I could teach a self defence course to a few students.” he smiled.

Akihito blushed as they continued walking. Asami hadn't let his hand go, in fact, he just ignored it. They both didn't speak, comfortably walking together in silence. Akihito wondered why, then thought to just ssk him something.

"Ryuichi, why did you come tonight personally, and not send your minions; plus how did you even know to come, did you have me followed?"

Asami stopped again, and turned around so he faced Akihito,. He slowly lifted Akihito’s chin so he could look him in the eyes "Yes, as soon I found out you working at the university, I sent a body guard to keep an eye on you. Akihito, you do have a habit of getting into situations."

“Yeah, well, since you walked back into my life, I been accosted by two perverts." he said, biting his cheek to keep from including Asami in that category.

Asami raised their joined hands and gently rubbed Akihito’s fingers across his lips. "As soon as you defended yourself, he was on the phone to me.” he smiled. “I came personally as I wanted to see you again, and I am so glad I did. As I got to hear, you would only hit on me, and" a huge grin graced his face and his eyes were playful. "You belong to me. Oh yes, I have that recorded. I might just use it as a ring tone.” he chuckled.

Akihito was just looking at Asami, feeling his lips on his fingers. He was half listening to what Asami was saying, but the electricity was building between them, a pool of heat was building below Akihito’s navel. Asami could see Akihito’s eyes glaze over, his eyes where lusting up. Asami’s cock twitched, he could fuck him right here. As that thought flashed across Asami’s eyes, Akihito read it. With lightning speed, Akihito swept Asami’s out legs from under him and dropped him onto his back, with Akihito straddling him on the sidewalk.

Asami was surprised at Akihito’s boldness and agility to get on top so fast. Akihito leaned forward, lips inches apart. They stayed that way, not moving, just staring, both feeling the other’s arousal through their pants; both were hard.

"Feilong taught you well I see, Akihito.” Asami smiled up at him, Akihito just looked smug. Asami reached up with his hand, and caressed his face, then held his cheek. Akihito closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. It just seemed so natural.

"Ryuichi, do you know how hard this is, excuse the pun.” He opened his eyes, and looked at Asami, who enjoyed the pun, and twitched his cock to let Akihito know that he felt the same.

Asami then spoke in a firm, commanding tone "Akihito, listen to me.” Akihito was in a trance. "Akihito, I love the way my name rolls off your tongue. It’s actually turning me on, and right now my self control is on a very, very short leash. I want you in a heartbeat. However, being a gay teacher will properly cause more problem for you.” Asami pushed upright, and gently rubbed Akihito’s cheek. With that, Akihito’s lust filled eyes disappeared, as he was brought out of his trance.

Akihito was just about to apologize. Asami smiled at Akihito, his eyes very much wanting.  
"Don’t, Akihito. l want you too, desperately. So please, come to Sion on Monday. I'll fit into your schedule. Then we can begin afresh. Have a new start." Asami seemed sad as he spoke.

Akihito got up, then helped Asami up. Asami pulled out his crushed cigarette packet and chuckled. Once he lit his cigarette, he took hold of Akihito’s hand again and continued walking Akihito home.

Akihito was blushing. He had managed to pin Asami on the ground, without a problem, but holding hands had him blushing like a school girl. “Akihito, you definitely need some fucking help” he thought to himself.

Asami walked Akihito to his door, and gently kissed him, like a promise for something more. He held Akihto’s neck, and gently massaged it. Akihito was about to moan, when Asami stopped. He knew if Akihito moaned, he would be pinned and fucked, right there and then.

Asami just looked at Akihito. "I will see you Monday, okay; and everything will be sorted out. Then you don't need to run from me anymore; then, you will stay." he caressed Akihito cheek again.

Asami motioned to Akihito to get inside his house. Akihito took his keys out of his pocket. Asami murmured “Go, get some rest", caressed his cheek one final time, then kissed him. Akihito walked through his front door. Once closed, Asami rested his forehead on the door, while on the other side, Akihito did the same.

 

Asami’s SUV pulled up, and he quickly got into the back of the vehicle. He took his phone out and texted Akihito "Sleep well, Akihito. Yours Ryuichi.”

After reading the text, Akihito’s stomach burst with a thousand butterflies. “I am seriously turning into a teenage girl; this has to stop.”

"I will be at Sion at 10 a.m. Monday. Goodnight, Ryuichi". Akihito texted back, ignoring the need to scratch. He got ready and jumped into bed. For the first time since Asami showed up, Akihito felt like he was gonna be alright, and drifted off to sleep.


	7. Sion 10AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito arrives at Sion At 10am what will he find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy...

Truth revealed.

Chapter 7: Sion 10AM

Kirishima's personal phone rang. He didn't recognise the phone number displayed, but answered it any way.

“Akihito here. I will be coming in for a meeting today with your boss, and I should be there around 10 a.m., okay? Also, I’m bringing a friend along, so I thought I'd let you know. And, I did text Asami with the time earlier. So, I’ll see you later."  
The call ended abruptly, and Kirishima was surprised with Akihito’s attitude.

Kirishima started to get everything ready for Akihito and company’s visit. Asami was actually nervous, which surprised him even more. He had told Kirishima about Akihito letting him hold his hand on the way back to his house, so the possibility was there that not only wouldn't he run again, but he'd listen to Asami, too.

Asami had planned it so that before Akihito arrived, he’d had the experts in question downstairs, ready and waiting to explain how this hoax was carried out. He needed to prove his innocence, then tell Akihito that he was his first, and last, love. He had spent 3 lonely years longing for him. Sometimes it drove him crazy, waiting and wanting Akihito so badly. His old life must have been barren somehow, ‘cause this had made him realise that whatever had been missing, Akihito was it.

Akihito finished his call to Kirishima. Putting his phone in his pocket, he started to be nervous. He didn't know what to believe. Asami hadn’t spoken about that night once. Akihito’s mind wandered. Does he think I'll just forgive and forget?  
Akihito wanted Asami badly, and it was hard just being near him.  
Asami’s presence could always cloud his mind, but Feilong had convinced him to hear him out, and if what he had to say was just lies, or Asami was trying to play him, he'd know. Once and for all, he’d know. And he'd walk away, never to see him again. It was a good plan, as some kind of closure was what Akihito craved.

Akihito’s mind whirled with thoughts of Asami from the other night. When he’d walked him home, he could tell Asami was different, more open in his emotions. Again, was this all part of a game…?

The sound of plane’s tires hitting the tarmac pulled him out of his thoughts. Akihito had been waiting on the runway for Feilong’s plane to land. As soon as the steps hit the ground, Tao came running towards Akihito, and grabbed him in a big hug.

"You’ve gotten taller again. Please, stop growing." Tao just laughed.

"Missed you too, nii-san." Akihito loved it when Tao called him ‘brother’. Still in Tao’s bear-like grip, Akihito looked over at Feilong. He smiled, and once he was free of Tao, Akihito gave Feilong a hug.

"Glad you’re here. How are you?" Feilong smiled, happy. Akihito had forgiven him years ago, and he was grateful for a second chance.

"I’ve missed you too, Aki. I’ve been doing well." They all got into the waiting limo, and set off, chatting merrily about Tao and school. Akihito told them how he was enjoying becoming a teacher.

"We are meeting Asami at 10 a.m., hope that’s okay. I told him I was bring a friend, but kinda forgot to mention who." Feilong laughed at the thought of seeing the look on Asami’s face when he saw them together. Akihito realised what Feilong was laughing at, then car was filled with laughter.

 

Feilong was dressed in a dark blue tailored suit with a single button jacket, and a complimenting partially unbuttoned blue silk shirt. Akihito was stylishly casual in fitted dark blue jeans, with a green silk shirt and an amber brown jacket that hugged him around his hips. They walked right into Sion, side by side. They didn’t stop at the receptionist’s desk, and as the guards one by one recognized who these men were, all hell broke loose over the security network. As they exited the guest elevator at the top floor, Kirishima was shocked to see Feilong nonchalantly walking ahead of Akihito, like HE owned the building. Both of them looked like they had just strutted off the catwalk.

As Feilong ignored Kirishima and turned towards Asami’s office door, he reached back and took hold of Akihito’s hand. "You are ready for this, okay.” he said, tilting his head down and to the side; he caught Akihito’s eyes, then smiled. Akihito nodded and blushed a little from nerves.

Kirishima could only watch them go by, both of them projecting a sense of authority. He blinked, then quickly walked after them as Feilong opened the office door and they both strode in unannounced. Oh, he HAD to see this.

"Asami! A pleasure, as always.” Feilong spoke with a hint of sarcasm, as he and Akihito went straight to the couch by Asami’s desk and sat, uninvited.

Kirishima followed quietly, wishing he had one of Takaba’s cameras handy, because the look on Asami’s face was priceless.

Feilong was enjoying this just a little too much. Akihito leaned against Feilong, and said: "FeI... you promised to behave." Feilong just turned to Akihito, eyes bright.

"I am behaving, Aki”, he replied, giving him a wink and squeezing his hand. “I haven’t even started, yet.”

Asami was sitting on the edge of his desk, gripping it a little too tightly. Surprised was an understatement. The way Akihito was interacting with Feilong pissed him off. They were acting ‘way too close. He took a deep breath, and reminded himself that Akihito had said that he still wanted him; and then about what he had shared about his mental heath for the past 3 years. Feilong had been, and still was, supporting Akihito. Damn it, he needed a drink.

"Feilong, would you like a drink” he enquired, as he stood up, walked over to the bar and started to pour his best bourbon. Partially turning his head, he looked over at Akihito.

"Would you like one?” As another blush graced his cheekbones, Asami’s cock twitched, just from watching him. Akihito was even more glorious than the other night.

Akihito nodded, and quietly thanked him. Asami’s fingers softly brushed Akihito’s hand as he passed him his drink. Akihito’s breath hitched; the sexual tension suddenly in the room could be cut with a knife. Feilong watched how Asami interacted with Akihito, gentlely and carefully.

Feilong laughed, bring them back to reality. "I am still present you know, so Asami, behave."

Asami crooked an elegant eyebrow at Feilong." And just how could I forget?" he asked, sounding incredulous.

Feilong narrowed his eyes, and glared at Asami. "I am here to make sure Akihito is not stressed, and to advise him if you are being genuine."

Asami’s face went blank. He felt hurt, but reminded himself that this was not about him, but about his fight for Akihito. Asami spoke, a little cooler towards Feilong.

"I have never lied to Akihito, and I never will." he turned his head and gazed at Akihito, who’s eyes were wide with surprise. Asami’s eyes and voice softened.

"I asked you to come today so that I could explain that night. I will be open and honest with you both.” He sat back on the couch across from them, and sipped his drink.

"It’s hard to explain, but please listen to all of it. I am going to show you 2 recording of that night.” Akihito lifted his head, surprised and curious. He thought that he had the only one.

"I understand why you ran, and I understand why you sent the pictures to the paper. I just wish you had spoken to me first, but I even understand why you didn’t." Asami looked at Akihito with sadness in his eyes as he leaned forward slightly. "I understand, Akihito. Are you willing to listen to what I have to say?" He actually sounded strained, which wasn't Asami’s style.

Akihito observed Asami’s body language: he was being open. Akihito grabbed Feilong’s hand again, tucked it under his arm, and whispered “yes".

Kirishima placed a laptop on the table, and started preparations. Akihito nervously took a drink. Asami leaned back and smiled. Kirishima turned the laptop towards Akihito and Feilong so they could see the screen as Asami spoke.

"The first recording is from the hotel’s internal cameras.” It showed Asami in his tux, in a hotel, talking to different people.

"It’s date stamped for that night. I was at the hotel for a charity ball. I told you beforehand where I was going, and what I would be doing there, Akihito.” Asami sat still, watching him closely. "You got a phone call from the paper, asking you to work that night. I kissed you goodbye and left.” Asami smiled.

Akihito just looked at Asami, not sure what was going on.

"Kirishima, please fast forward it 4 hours." Feilong watched the recording closely. Asami had never left the ballroom. The recording switched to the outside entrance of the hotel, showed the limo arriving and Asami leaving in it, alone.

"I was back at the penthouse about 3 a.m., after I had finished some business at Sion. I have recordings of me entering and leaving this building, if you need to see them.”

Akihito wanted to ask some questions but just bit the inside of his cheek instead, trying to keep his temper under control.

Asami’s voice turned cold and hard as he started to speak again.

"Now, the truth about your photos and recording." Akihito was sitting on the edge of the sofa, gripping Feilong's hand hard. He never wanted to see that recording again in his life. Asami watched and saw the distress etched on Akihito’s face. Asami so wanted to hold and comfort him, but patience was required here.

Akihito braced himself, scared he'd break, so he just locked his eyes onto the laptop’s screen, hoping he wouldn’t falter. "Akihito" Asami commanded, wanting his boy to look at him. Akihito’s eyes slowly looked up at Asami, his hurt building inside.

"Before I press play, you need to understand a few things. I’m sure you remember Sudou Shuu and that club owner Sakazaki.” Asami wanted to throw up at the mention of his name.

"I believe that after the warehouse incident, you and I were under the impression that Sudou Shuu was dead from his injuries. Sakazaki’s club burned down and he was trapped in his office. His corpse was pulled from the building once the fire was under control." Asami said, with a wishful tone.

Akihito just nodded in acceptance, they had never talked about what happened after Sudou kidnapped him and then got shot. He had his suspicions, but Asami never divulged any information. Akihito was just glad that Sakazaki was dead and he didn't have to think about him ever again.

"Well, I am sorry to say that we shouldn't have assumed anything, and I that failed in my duty to confirm that any danger to you, me or Sion was over." Asami eyes had a hint of fury in them.  
"I believe it was they who came up with a plan that nearly destroyed Sion. And us.” Asami’s hand gripped his glass tightly.

“It almost worked. After you left, I knew getting you to believe me after what you saw with your owe eyes was going to be difficult. So, I arranged for our own investigation. Also, your editor helped us, as an independent investigator, so you would know that I haven't tampered with or manipulated any of the findings." Asami started to smile, he could see Akihito slowly understanding the situation.

"Your editor is downstairs, waiting to talk whenever you are ready. I did this so that when the time was right, I would be able to prove to you without any doubt, that what you recorded was a lie."

Akihito eyes snapped wide open at Asami, emotions running over his face: hurt, grief, hope and dawning relief. Asami smiled; Akihito was going to his. No matter what, he knew Akihito would believe him. Feilong took Akihito’s hand, squeezed it gently, and smiled.

"Okay, Asami, we are willing to listen to whatever you have say. Now."

"The mastermind,” Asami chuckled at the use of the term, “was apparently Sudou Shuu. He was first trying to gain power, then he thought that he could make me his lover."

Akihito and Feilong both laughed at the idea of “making” Asami do anything. Asami could see, they all could see, the utter delusion. Asami carried on.

"Sakazaki tried to weaken my position by bringing Sion down from the loss of valuable investors, as a distraction. With the media attention on me, I wouldn't be in a position to deal with the illegal side of my business. He was trying to convince my underworld connections that I had become unreliable, a liability. Then, they would either abandon me, or kill me. It nearly worked." Asami bent forward again to look Akihito in the eyes.

"You were meant to see, and believe, their fabrication, then do your job out of revenge. They were expecting me to retaliate against you, so I would be distracted on 3 fronts. Akihito, I never blamed you. They played both you and me."

Asami’s anger was building. Akihito sat still, shocked. Asami smiled darkly; well, smirked.  
"However, my Akihito” Icy shivers ran down his spine, like they always did whenever Asami spoke like that. He tried not to think of sweaty sex while he heard about the bastards who played him for a fool.

“The first thing that they hadn’t figured on was you running to Feilong, which actually helped me as I knew you were safe." Asami bowed his head to Feilong with respect.

"The second was my ability to persuade the media and my investors so quickly that I had evidence proving it wasn't me in the hotel room; from then on I was only fighting on one front, thanks to some friends."

Anger boiled inside Akihito. His fist was clenched tight beside him, tears of rage were starting to fall. Feilong leaned over to Akihito and held him, while watching Asami look on with concern.  
"Akihito needs to see the evidence, have you got it all here?” Asami sat back, and knocked the rest of his drink back.

"Yes. As I said, Mr. Ejin, editor of The Tokyo Times, helped us to prove independently that it was all a fake; well, part of it was a fake." Asami replied, back to smirking.

Feilong and Akihito looked at each other, while Asami put a second cigarette in his mouth, smiling, thinking that with any luck, Akihito would believe him and be back in his arm by the afternoon, and that he would never leave again.

"Downstairs are 2 very clever little geniuses. It was they that put me in that room when I wasn't there. Mr. Ejin will confirm that a tip came in, not through the switchboard, but to your department’s main number and asked if the blond photographer was on duty, as they had a scoop for him. Mr. Ejin was suspicious, but ignored his gut. It had to be you and only you to witness the event." Asami sat down, looking poignantly at Akihito.

"Akihito, did you not think it was strange that I was in a hotel room on the 3rd floor, and not in the presidential suite? Then, there was a matter of the windows. I always close the curtains or shades, no matter what I am doing, so no one has the ability to look in.” Asami looked smug as he watched Akihito start to put the pieces together.

"W-Well", Akihito stuttered. "I was in shock, you condescending bastard. I really wasn't thinking at the time. I was feeling fucking numb and very hurt.” Feilong was trying to calm him down. Asami almost grinned. An angry Akihito was much easier to handle, and the fact he was calling him ‘bastard’ again actually pleased him.

Akihito looked at Asami suspiciously. “You said it was part fake. What does that mean, exactly." Even as he asked, he knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Well, my little kitten, they did need a recording of me having sex in the first place." Asami looked like the cat that caught the canary. "However, I was only sleeping with one very sexy blond..." Asami’s smiled widened as he looked at Akihito.

"Why are you looking at me like that? And don't call me Kitten." Akihito’s eyes narrowed with animosity. Asami was getting turned on as they stared at each other.

Feilong actually rolled his eyes, then ordered: "Asami, stop flirting." That broke Akihito’s and Asami’s trance. "Quit playing around, and get on with it. Now." Feilong was annoyed, and Akihito was getting there.

"Remember when I took you with me on a business trip to Osaka, and I dragged you around the city with me all day? We spent the night in my usual hotel, but the suite reserved for us was under renovation, so they gave us another room.” Akihito just nodded, his stomach starting to churn.

"Someone told Sudou when and where we would be there. They had planted a small camera above the bed, I found it later. The hotel apologised, some workmen had a work order about the lights that kept failing in that room, so “electricians” were there in the room hours before us. They recorded us, then remotely sent the data to an outside terminal. Oh, but the good news is we have free accommodations there for life." Asami had a big self-satisfying grin on his face while Akihito glared daggers at him.

"Go ahead, Kirishima." Asami flashed an evil smile. "You’ll enjoy this, Kitten."

Akihito was just about to erupt when Kirishima pressed play. Akihito watched, feeling his blood pressure climb, as he realised what he was seeing. It was Asami and himself, energetically fucking on the bed. He could see Asami’s euphoric face as he orgasmed, and watched that muscular body tense. He mouthed "Akihito" as he rode his high, then flopped down beside him and kissed him on his shoulder.

"Oh, fuck" Akihito whimpered, mortified.

"Oh, yes" Asami purred, enjoying it thoroughly.

Akihito slammed the laptop shut, not ever wanting to witness that again with company.

"You have absolutely no shame, do you." Akihito sputtered, doing a face palm as he turned scarlet to the tips of his ears. Fuck, no wonder Asami looked so bloody happy.

Akihito’s eyes became feverish, burning intensely; sitting beside him, even Feilong's could feel it.

"How did they do it?" he demanded.

"It was clever. You can speak to the ones who pulled this off, if you want to. They’re now Sion employees, in our Tech department." Asami shrugged as he pulled out another cigarette and put it up to his lips.

"So you didn't… you never betrayed me.” Akihito spoke slowly, looking at Asami. "I was played by those fucking shitheads." Akihito got up and started moving about, both hands rubbing his arms, muttering to himself.

"Fei, what do I do, I can’t think straight. I don't know what to think, shit, SHIT, I want to kill someone, Fei-sama." Akihito was now pacing back and forth. He turned to Asami and demanded "Did you kill Suduo and that fucker Sakazaki?" Asami was watching Akihito’s behavior intently.

"Are they dead? Did you make them suffer?" Akihito was working himself up and getting royally pissed; he was rubbing his chest now, just small scratches here and there, but it was starting to get worse.

Before Feilong could speak, Asami snapped out. "Akihito.” He was furious, but used a firm tone. When he spoke, it made Akihito stop and shiver again. Asami noticed this, but right now he needed a distraction. "Feilong, go downstairs and talk to the technicians in question, so Akihito will know that this is not just a lie. Please. Kirishima, if you would be kind enough to show Feilong to that room. I want to talk to Akihito privately."

Akihito hadn't moved. He watched Asami, wondering what he was up to. Feilong stood, knowing exactly what was going to happen. He smiled.

"Akihito, you'll be okay; I believe Asami. Now: breath, remember you are in control. Just center your thoughts on your breathing.” Feilong bent down and kissed Akihito’s cheek gently. Then he nodded to Kirishima, and they both left the room.

Akihito was pissed. He was muttering to himself, and his scratching was starting to worsen. Asami walked over to Akihito and took hold of his hands to stop the action. “Look at me, Akihito," he purred in his ear.

Akihito looked up into his eyes. "Tell me they're dead, and you that made them suffer." Asami smiled with dark delight. This new Akihito was bold, daring. He could see the bloodlust and vengeance behind his words. 'Hmm, he really means it' Asami thought to himself, the idea going straight to his groin.

"Akihito, I will tell you everything, but please calm down, Kitten." Akihito eyes shot wider, looking like a trapped animal.

"Don’t. FUCKING. Call me Kitten." With that, Akihito managed to free one hand and curled his body around Asami's. Before Asami realised it, he was on his back with Akihito on top of him, and the knife Akihito kept strapped to his calf was at his throat. Asami was looking up at Akihito, very impressed that he not only got the drop on him, but had him at knifepoint, too. Asami smiled as he moved the knife away from his throat, not taking his eyes off Akihito, his cock at full mast. With a low, sensual, gravelly voice he pulled Akihito closer.

"I have always been faithful to you. Through all the years you were gone, I have only thought of you." He could feel Akihito’s cock getting harder, and he slowly rolled his groin up, into Akihito’s. The look in the blond’s eyes changed from bloodlust to different kind of lust. "Akihito, I want you."

As Asami spoke, their lips came together. Akihito was demanding, and Asami thought he'd let Akihito lead, at least for a bit.

Akihito licked Asami’s bottom lip, then bite it. There was a hint of blood; Asami’s pupils dilated even more, when Akihito grabbed handfuls of dark hair, and deepened their kiss. It was vicious, and animal like. Akihito took off the brunet's tie, then ripped Asami’s shirt open, and started biting and licking at his neck and chest. While Akihito was distracted, Asami undressed him. He noticed the bloody scratches on his arms, and his chest had bright red patches of skin, but the material was soft and supple around his thighs, so Akihito couldn't get enough friction to mar his skin. Asami’s patience was done as he flipped Akihito over, and caged him, marking him down his neck to his collarbone. He was beautiful, more than he remembered.

"Akihito" he breathed in his ear, watching as his body trembled. He looked into Akihito’s eyes as he firmly pushed their groins together, feeling their pulsating heat.

"Akihito, tell me what you want...Kitten." His eyes flared, a fire burning brightly inside. The bloodlust was gone, his carnal lust taking control. He was panting slightly.

"I want you, Ryuichi. I’ve stayed faithful too, there’s been no one else. You are the only one that I’ve ever wanted; I’ve only thought of you. So, fuck me. Now." Akihito, breathing faster, thrust upwards towards Asami’s hips. Asami grinned wider.

"Always too impatient, Kitten." Looking like the cat that eat the canary, Asami bit hard where his shoulder curved up into Akihito's neck, just along his pulse. Akihito moaned loudly.

"More."

"I will do anything you want." He kissed Akihito until he groaned, then kissed, sucked and nipped at his nipples. As his other hand traveled down to his trousers, he lifted Akihito up to stand in front of him. He pulled his lover’s trousers down, engulfed Akihito’s cock, and sucked, hard. Akihito was grasping Asami's hair tightly.

"Oh” he sobbed “I’m cum… ming.” Asami swallowed every drop. Mmm, how he’d missed that taste. He was holding the younger man’s waist so he didn't fall.

Asami stood up, still supporting Akihito. After sucking on own his fingers, he pushed 2 of them deep into the soft hole between those round cheeks. Akihito sighed like it was a forgotten memory, then went somewhat limp.

"A body this wanting must be taken care of.” Asami lifted him up in his arms, and Akihito wrapped his legs around Asami’s waist. Once 3 fingers were inside his body, Asami freed his own cock. He chuckled as Akihito moaned at the loss of his fingers.

"Kitten. I will give you everything you desire... because I love you." and with one intense thrust into Akihito’s ass, he screamed "Ryuichi!”, and started seeing stars. Asami couldn't believe his cock fit so perfectly. It was meant only for Akihito, they were made for each other. As he thrust deeper into his boy, he started screaming raggedly.

"More! Harder, dammit. Faster! I need you!" Asami chuckled, oh, his voice was beautiful. Asami, still holding the smaller man, walked to the couch, then slowly removed his cock and placed him tenderly on the couch. Akihito was begging for its return, and in one stroke Asami was thrusting deeper, harder, listening to the mantra Akihito always moaned, hitting his pleasure spot repeatedly. Akihito now couldn't string a sentence together. Asami’s hand encompassed Akihito’s cock, and started to pump it, in time with each thrust, Akihito screaming " I coming again!" in a desperate voice.

Asami squeezed on his cock harder. "Not yet baby, you need to beg me for it", and on cue, Akihito was crying and pleading. Asami had missed this so much, his control was unraveling with each word. His powerful lover kissed Akihito before he pulled away to watch him, his thrusts getting harder, the edge approaching quickly.

"Come for me, my cute Akihito" he panted as he released his cock, and on cue his sperm spilled like pearls over his chest. At the same time, Akihito’s ass muscles clenched and tightly clamped Asami’s cock, causing him to growl. With his boy’s name on his lips, Asami came deep inside Akihito. As the high of their orgasms faded, he rested his head on his lover's chest, with a smile as big as the Cheshire Cat’s. Akihito was trying to catch his breath, then started laughing. Asami raised his head and looked at him with a crooked eyebrow.

"What’s so funny?" Akihito smiled and caressed his face.

"Nothing, Ryuichi, just happy.” Asami smiled back, his cock twitching again as his name slipped from Akihito’s smile.

“Mmm, care for round two?” Akihito grinned as his cock was stirring

"Round two sounds good.” Asami was still rather hard inside him.

He purred into Akihito’s ear. "Ride me, Kitten.” As he swung Akihito up to straddle his lap, Asami fell back onto the couch. Without hesitation, the slender blond started pounding onto Asami’s cock. 3 years of wanting, yearning for, needing this. Asami watched intently as Akihito pounded onto him. He started thrusting when Akihito slowed slightly, his legs becoming like jelly. Asami could feel Akihito’s warm breath on his skin as he slipped his hand ‘round Akihito’s cock and stroked it. Akihito looked into Asami’s eyes, breathing heavy.

He whispered “Did you say you love me?”, a twinkle in his eye as he ground down harder onto Asami. Akihito threw his head back, as Asami thrust up hard, always hitting his sweet spot. Akihito was coming, he could feel the pulsing heat from his cock.

"I love you more when you come for me.”

That was it. Akihito screamed "Ryuichi!” as his back arched, then he slowly started falling backwards. Asami grabbed him and kissed his chest. A few more thrusts, and Asami came again. Asami knew that his boy was home, and he would never lose him again. Akihito was his completely now.

 

Feilong looked at Kirishima, eyebrows raised. “Were they always like this?"

Kirishima shook his head. “They were a lot worse". Feilong just laughed.

 

Once cleaned up and feeling refreshed, Akihito slowly got dressed. Asami pulled him onto his lap, kissed his neck and carefully pulled his arms up to look at them. Asami had opened his medical kit, and started to clean and bandage Akihito's arms. Akihito could see the concern in his face.

"It’s under control. I will overcome this too, so don't look so worried."

Asami, kissing his neck, said "I will always run to stop you from falling, because I would never want to see you hurt." Akihito started tearing up, and Asami kissed them away. The crimelord was just being so gentle.

"Akihito." He kissed his neck. As he finished with his arms, he put the silk shirt back on. "Nice clothes, by the way."

Akihito looked sheepish and rubbed his neck. “Oh, my condition flares up with stress, so the softer materials cause less damage to my skin. Tao helped me shop while I was in Hong kong. I’ve been paying Feilong back out of my salary.” Asami chuckled.

"You really don’t take gifts well. I am sure Feilong never even noticed the cost, and was happy just to give you some peace of mind."

Akihito was surprised at how Asami spoke about Feilong, "Did you think I would be upset about you going to Feilong?" Asami gently stroking Akihito back.

"Well, yes." Asami gently pulled Akihito closer to kiss him, a deeply sensual kiss, and pulled away when Akihito moaned. 'That never gets old’ Asami thought.

"I made a life choice while you were away. If my cute Akihito came back to me, I would make him mine again. I understand now that it has always been you, for me, my destiny. However, I pushed you away. I thought my actions were enough to show you, but you needed to hear it, too. But I played mind games until it was too late. You couldn’t come to me, you were more afraid of me than you loved me. So, I promised myself that I would let you in; but you were already there, like a moth circling a flame. I realised that you and me together are stronger, two hearts burning brighter as one.

Akihito blushed a dusky rose color. "You’re a romantic, stop it, you are just so embarrassing.” Asami laughed. A proper, honest laugh.

"Kitten, you seemed to have learned some new moves yourself."

Akihito rolled his eyes, thinking ‘Asami’s never gonna stop calling you that, so just relax and leave it.’ "Fei... helped me channel my emotions and energy into more constructive things, like learning languages. Feilong has trained me in some of his assassin techniques, so I have a black belt in 2 different martial arts." Asami laughed.

"You really should teach self-defense" Akihito frowned.

"Don’t laugh at me."

"I’m not, it’s Feilong. He is the most emotional person I have met. The pair of you are both alike in many ways; but you are the more beautiful one." Akihito blushed again, and gave a small pout.

Asami was stroking his hair when he noticed Akihito’s tattoo. “What is this Akihito?" Akihito sighed.

"Seriously, you don’t know a tattoo when you see one?” He was starting to feel like he was getting the third degree.

“Akihito. I’ve just missed so much, and I’m trying to catch up.” Asami stroked his cheek.

"Well, during my stay in Hong Kong, Fei and I got close. I mean, he saved me, took care of me and helped make me into the man I am today; actually, both he and Tao did. After a while, I took his Baishe tattoo so I could go out and about. After about a year, we became family. He and Tao are now my brothers.”

Akihito look up nervously from under his bangs, waiting for Asami to get upset. Asami just sighed. "I missed a lot, all because I couldn't communicate to you.” Asami kissed Akihito chastely.

"You are my lover, you shouldn't be afraid of me; well, maybe you should, just a little. From today on, believe that I want you, and I want this go work too, so please tell me anything and everything, and I will try to do that for you too.” Asami’s hand gently caressed Akihito side.

Akihito tilted up to face Asami. "I am willing to give this a try, ‘cause if you leave me or throw me away, if you ever betray me, I will kill you.” Akihito smiled as he ghosted a kiss across Asami’s lips.

"I will take all of you Ryuichi, including your darker side, and give you all of me. No more secrets.” Asami started kissing Akihito’s neck all the way to his collarbones again.

" Deal. That statement works both way, Kitten. You’re not too bad at being romantic yourself.” Just before Akihito could complain, he bit hard enough that Akihito moaned loudly.

Asami looked at his blond lover as he reached to get another cigarette. “What?”

Akihito lit it for him, and he blew the smoke to the side, away from Akihito. "You smoke ‘way too much. You can cut it out." He asserted with concern.

"You know the scum that nearly ruined us…” Asami began, breathing in the nicotine.

"The Evil Masterminds?" Akihito sneered, feeling a little sick inside. "Yes. I really hope they suffered." He wrapped his arms around Asami’s neck, as he straddled him again and made himself comfortable sitting on his thighs. Asami snaked his arm around Akihito’s trim waist.

"You really were made for me, Kitten.” Akihito pulled back a little and looked him in the eye.

"Tell me in detail what you did to them. In excruciating detail. Remember: trust." Asami started kissing him intensely. Asami was satisfied. He looked at Akihito: he was beautiful, and he was all his. Asami realised Akihito was fidgeting on his lap; he was getting turned on again. Damn, Kitten. Asami started thinking about business stats himself.

"Actually, I didn’t do anything to them." Akihito stiffened in anger. He was about to get off Asami’s lap when Asami tightened his hold. Fury erupted within him.

“You’ve done nothing? What crap are you talking about; don’t you fucking care?!" Asami, still smiling, kissed him.

"Mmm, technically I haven't done anything to them. YET." Akihito looked at him, puzzled.

Asami continued as his hands slowly moved up Akihito back. “I have them. I kept them as a present for you. I captured Sudou first, then the other one a few weeks later; he was a slippery eel. Oh, I was planning some wonderful torture, then I though of you, and decided I would wait for you to come back so we could deal with them together."

Akihito stared at AsamI as a predatory look came over his face. He got off his lap, and then slowly undressed. Totally naked, he settled back on Asami ‘s lap. Before he blinked, he was on his back, Asami’s hands all over Akihito’s body: nipples, cock and mouth. Akihito was overloaded with pleasure and pain; Asami was like a musician playing his favorite instrument. Akihito caught his breath as looked up at a naked Asami.

Akihito groaned "Stop teasing, and get to business… unless you’ve gotten old. And rusty. It HAS been a while...” Asami gave him a wicked smile.

He bent over and whispered in Akihito ear: "You will pay for THAT comment. I’ve kept the secret room ready for your return." Akihito’s body quivered, and he swallowed at the thought. His mind went blank as Asami’s cock started thrusting into him.

 

A couple of hours later, they were ready to leave the office. Akihito paused before he opened the office door. "What if I hadn't returned?” Asami had an amused smile.

He shrugged. “I would have gone out and got you.”

“You, are still an insufferable bastard." Akihito had turned away to open the door and exit the office, when strong arms wrapped around his waist, and pulled him tight against a large, solid mass. Asami nibbled his ear and purred.

T.B.C.


	8. The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito learns more.

Chapter 8: The enemy of my enemy is my friend

 

Everyone else had left, only Feilong, Kirishima and Asami was still taking about the fine details of the plot. "So, we know how this was done with projectors, mirrors and a recording of us, but seriously, are you saying that those tech guys wanted Asami’s business to fail?” Akihito asked, feeling somewhat left out of the discussion.

Asami sat down beside Akihito, gathered him up and pulled him onto his lap. "The main thing today was for you to know the truth, and to clear my name, both private and business, once and for all. Your editor has already written an apology and states we’re still looking for the culprits behind the attack." Asami nuzzled Akihito’s cheek, who blushed straight away. “Quit it" he muttered, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"So, how did you know who was behind it, then?" Akihito continued, feeling like he was just going around in circles.

Feilong spoke up. "It was I who gave him the names. I don't know if you remember, Akihito, it must have been a week or so, after you had arrived in Hong Kong, and Mikhail had made an unplanned visit. I asked if you would keep a low profile around the house, for a little while." Akihito paused for a second, and then recalling the memory, he nodded.

 

Feilong’s flashback:

Akihito was called into Feilong office. "Sorry about this, Aki, but Mikhail has announced that he is staying in Hong Kong for a few days while we conduct some business." Feilong looked concerned at having both Akihito and Mikhail here, in close proximity.

“Would you mind keeping a low profile within the house for a few days?" Akihito shrugged.

"Okay, for you." Feilong smiled as he watched Akihito leave.

Mikhail arrived that afternoon with a few of his men, much sooner than expected, to his surprised annoyance. ‘Akihito is safely curled up in Tao’s room, probably playing on the PS4’.

Feilong was always gracious to unwelcome/unwanted guests. Mikhail arrived later than expected, due to a layover at Tokyo. Feilong offered him dinner so they can discuss business, which Mikhail accepted immediately. It's not like Feilong hated him, he just knows Mikhail is much too smart for comfort. Feilong cannot figure out if he is a confidant, a con man, or both. That’s why he gives Feilong headaches.

Feilong suspects Mikhail was infatuated with him, and tried to limit flirting to a minimum during their meal. Feilong wants to discuss business, and not what he is wearing beneath his clothes. He pretty sure that it’s a tactic meant to lower his guard, in more ways than one.

"Mikhail, back to business, before I shoot you." Feilong says, feeling exasperated.

“Okay, okay.” Mikhail chuckled, holding his hands in a mock gesture of surrender.

They were discussing trade routes, with a possibility of an alliance which could be beneficial to both Baishe and Russian stability. Slowly sipping wine and listening to some of Mikhail’s stories, Feilong actually laughed at a few. He has to give him credit, Mikhail was a good story teller.

It piqued Feilong’s interest when Mikhail mentioned that while in Tokyo, he'd seen the newspaper stories about Asami’s scandal, and how Asami’s lover had exposed his homosexual affair after alleged infidelity; such poetic justice. He’d heard Asami’s empire was crumbling to the ground, a few sources mention there could be an attempt to remove Asami from power permanently.

Feilong set his glass down. "Tell me: how do you know all this?" he asks, as he attempts to extract some information.

Mikhail cocked his eyebrow, knowing Feilong was always interested in Asami Ryuichi. Mikhail concluded quickly that there would be nothing to lose by telling him, and maybe he might gain some insight into Feilong and Asami’s relationship.

Mikhail kind of liked Asami. He’s a good partner for business, reliable unless that pet of his is involved. He remembered Hong Kong: if bloody Yuri hadn't gone after… Akihito?, he thought the boy’s name was, he would have been able to secure a permanent business partnership with Feilong long ago.

"I have a few informants around Tokyo, its good to know what certain people are up to. Anyway, I was introduced to a small time businessman called Sakazaki, who informed me that he had rescued a‘friend’that used to work closely with Asami, and had inside information of how Asami’s business works.” He said, leaning back on his chair. “So, Sakazaki introduced me to one of Asami’s ex-employees."

Feilong smiled. “You either want an idea of how Asami’s mind works, or how to bypass him all together, is that correct?”

Mikhail laughed. "Feilong, you are as intelligent as you are beautiful, my flying dragon." He said, reaching for his hand.

Feilong merely picked up his glass; Mikhail laughed again. "Sakazaki introduced me to quite an attractive young man named Sudou Shuu. He’d been shot by a rival of mine named Aaron. I realised that he had been working with Aaron, by selling a few crates of goods without permission, to try and impress Asami. However, Asami was quick to realize his duplicity, and intervened.” he related, swirling the wine around his glass.

"While this is fascinating, what has it to do with Asami?” Feilong asks, rolling his eyes.

"Sakazaki and Sudou are small fish in a big pond, however, there was no harm into looking into possibly using them in the future. Mostly, they were more mouth than anything else. But, Sudou is intelligent. He’s misguided, but could be useful down the road.”

Mikhail kept quiet on the mens’ present whereabouts; namely, which one was in Russia. Mikhail hid his giggle behind another sip of wine. "Sudou has limited knowledge about Asami’s running of his trade routes, but then Asami gives vital information to a very select few." Mikhail shrugged, laughing.

"Sudou is in love with Asami. Even though he double-crossed his boss, he thought he would gain influence and somehow become his lover."

Feilong scoffed. "Seriously, taking someone into your bed who double-crossed you. That doesn't sound too clever to me."

Mikhail just mused. "I will have to keep my eye on that personality trait." He had a slightly colder tone in his voice, the first time this evening.

"Asami thinks he’s dead. Sudou kidnapped Asami’s plaything and tried to kill him. No wonder Asami ordered a hit on him. Sakazaki rescued him before that happened, I think, to use his limited knowledge as well."

Feilong frowned at the thought of Akihito being kidnapped again. Mikhail noticed Feilong’s reaction as he spoke about Asami’s lover.

"Feilong. Are you in love with Asami, or is it his Akihito?" Mikhail asks with a curious and slightly vexed tone.

Feilong just glares at him. "What business is that of yours?”

Mikhail smiles. “Nothing really, just curious about you two. You seemed… close.”

"I don't have to tell you anything." Feilong states, making it clear that Mikhail is on thin ice.

"Well, if we are to have a “business relationship”, I do need to understand the competition, Feilong." Now Feilong’s head is starting to hurt.

"Look, Asami and I are business partners. He is trustworthy to a degree, cunning as a fox, and one can never safely underestimate him. But no, it’s just business with us. Once, I had wanted personal revenge, but someone told me it would lead to my own destruction, so now it’s just business. He is a loyal partner, but, if you betray him, he’ll show no mercy.”

Sighing, Mikhail says: “It doesn’t seem to pay, to mix business with pleasure.”

Feilong looks at Mikhail, and queries: "What has that to do with me?"

Mikhail shrugs. "I’ve learned that Sakazaki has someone in Sion ready to kill Asami while he is distracted with saving his company." Mikhail watches Feilong carefully.

"Well, that would be unfortunate for my business interests. Better the devil you know…” Feilong trails off, frowning slightly.

"Fei, are your concerned?” Mikhail mocked. Oh, that made Feilong mad.

"DON’T call me ‘Fei.’”

Mikhail smiled, amused. "Understand that I actually agree with you; Asami is the far better party to deal with. Sakazaki is not even close to my, your or Asami’s caliber, so if I tell you names, would that suit our business relations, and maybe earn some trust between us?”

Feilong smiled to himself, finished his wine, and glanced over to Mikhail. "Who introduced you to Sakazaki?" Feilong had felt a coiling in his gut, there was something Mikhail hadn’t told him. Whether it was important or not, he didn't yet understand.

"Feilong, you know better than to ask." he replied, frowning as he look at his host. Mikhail's usual persona is jovial, so Feilong felt he had hit a nerve.

"Mikhail. I know we need to keep secrets, it's essential in our business." Feilong chose his words with care. "Again, I'm only asking due to the concern that if someone is trying to take Asami, then it will affect my business, too. So, how did this person know you'd be interested in some small fish?"

"I will say this to you as gesture of good faith, then: this man is like Asami. He's a broker of sorts, living under the radar. He can get information on just about anyone. And, he came to me with a name." Feilong could feel Mikhail's tension.

"...He gave you a name, freely..." eyes narrowed, he now looked suspiciously at Mikhail.

"Yes, which is still bugging me. His information was correct at the time, but truth be told, he isn't someone I would like to get to know further. Now, that's all I am willing to say at the moment. So, let's celebrate the start of our profitable business relationship." Mikhail's grins, grabbing his drink.

Feilong eyes looked down, then he smiled, finished his wine, and glanced back at Mikhail. "Actually, this would be the beginning of the start of a profitable business relationship." Feilong says smugly.

Mikhail starts laughing. "Fei-sama, you are delicious.”

Feilong glares at him, not rising to his bait.

Feilong started thinking: if Asami was taken out, then there would be war. Small factions would try to claim the crown, and it would all fall apart. That’s why Mikhail told him: he needs a foothold in Tokyo and his best chance was through him to Asami. ‘Fuck, he played me. Crafty bastard.’ Feilong's thinks. Better to have him as a friend than an enemy.

Feilong had been mulling over his conversation with Mikhail, and couldn't decided if he should tell Asami or not. Well, at the least, he’d owe him a few favors, which was never a bad thing. His thoughts went back to Akihito. He was slowly starting to heal. Mentioning Asami right now might set him off again. It had only been a few days, and Tao was the only one to get through to him, somehow.

‘I will keep Akihito out of it for now, while I prepare for war. It looks like Mikhail doesn't want there to be in any disruptions, either; it's bad for business.’

 

"Asami here.” The voice answering sounded rough.

Feilong replied, using his smoothest tone: "Asami, a little information, and you will then owe me two favors."

"Feilong, don't play games. I am NOT in the mood.” He was aggravated as he had been speaking to ignorant investors for most of the past week. Luckily, he had a silver tongue, and Sion was slowly stabilizing.

"A little bear has told me 2 names that would interest you. Sudou Shuu and Sakazaki..." with that, he heard Asami swear, and the sound of glass shattering.

"Feilong, I do owe you 2 favors.” Oh, Asami was angry.

“I will need both your and Mikhail’s help sometime in the near future. Who’d have thought that the enemy of my enemy is my friend." He said, tiredly rubbing his face in disbelief.

"Feilong, this would mean that I now owe you three favors, and I owe Mikhail one as well.” Asami says, shaking his head.

" I know this course of action may come back and bite me in the ass someday, however, you 2 are my safest options to avoid all out war.” Asami started chuckling at the idea of his 2 dangerous crimelord rivals closing ranks with him.

"I will contact you soon.” Asami said before the call ended. Feilong got annoyed at Asami’s assumption that he and Mikhail would help.

‘I fear the wrath of Asami’s vengeance on those who mess with what is his.’ Feilong contemplated for a moment. ‘Serves them right. It will send a strong message that would ripple throughout Southeast Asia, not to mess with any of us.’

‘Shit!’ Feilong realised. ‘I've got to ask Mikhail for his help. Uh, he's good: Asami owes him a favor, and now I'll have to owe him one, too.’ he thought as he banged his head on the table.

 

Akihito hated being cooped up in this room, not knowing how long Mikhail was here for. He remembered that perverted Russian. The bastard had touched him, and that fucking Yuri guy had tried strangling him. He still had the odd nightmare about that. Asami had helped to take the bad dreams aware, but he not here anymore.

‘I'm all alone’ his thoughts began to spiral. Akihito hunched into himself, arms wrapped around his knees, rocking back and forth, with tears running down his face. Luckily, Tao came in, saw Akihito’s state and started shaking him, trying to make him realize he was in the room. Finally, Akihito slowly came out of his trance. Tao was anxious.

He pleaded "Akihito, Akihito. Remember what Robin said: center your thoughts, and breath slowly.” Akihito looked like a lost lamb. Tao hugged him. "It’s okay, it’s fine, I’m here for you."  
They sat together like that for awhile, before Tao broke off with "Come, let’s get something to eat", pulling Akihito to his feet. Tao and Akihito were walking by the balcony when they heard a couple of Russians talking. Akihito hated and feared Russians, especially Mikhail, but he woundn’t have a meltdown in front of Tao. Tao was quietly listening, but Akihito was oblivious to the conversation, except he had heard the name Izaya.

Akihito’s shoe brushed against a potted plant, and started it rattling. Russian guards started shouting and pointing upwards. Tao looked over the edge of the balcony and waved his hand slightly, and the guards relaxed. When Feilong and Mikhail came out, Feilong quickly sent Tao back to his room, knowing instinctively that Akihito was nearby.

As soon as Mikhail had left his estate, Feilong went into Akihito and Tao’s room. "Well, what was that about?” Feilong scowled, trying to be all authoritative, which made Akihito laugh. Tao explained he'd thought that the ‘guests’ had left, and Akihito needed some fresh air and a meal. Feilong hugged him. "Akihito, I promise you, while you are here, you will not be harmed. Understand?" he asked, kissing his mop of blond hair.

 

Present day, Sion:

Asami could feel Akihito’s fatigue, and decided to call it on this meeting. Feilong smiled, Akihito looked contented.  
"I will return to my hotel, to rest. Tao will be anxious."

Akihito looked up at him, then turned to Asami. “I think I need to go too; there are things that I need to work through.” Akihito yawned.

Asami froze, and squeezed him tighter, in an unconscious response. Akihito could feel Asami not want to let go, he understood as he felt he wanted to stay here with him, as well.

"Ryuichi" Akihito said, in a honeyed voiced. "I will go with Feilong now, Tao will be waiting. Let me sort my shit out, you can get on with your business day, then maybe tonight we could have some more sushi together.” Akihito beamed. Asami relaxed slightly, and whispered "But, I don't want to let go" into Akihito’s ear.

Akihito watched his face; he seriously, sincerely meant it. Asami’s arms embraced him tighter. Sighing, he kissed his neck. "I know. Now, sushi: take out or eat in?” Akihito could feel Asami smiling into his neck.

"Pick me up at 8, okay?" He whispered against Asami’s temple. "We'll eat in; happy?" Asami purred and kissed Akihito lightly on his mouth. "Very."

Akihito quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, then slipped away from his grasp so Asami couldn’t grab his waist again, leaving Asami gobsmacked.

Akihito reluctantly pulled away from Asami and walked towards Feilong. "Well, shall we go, Fei ?” Feilong was rather surprised, he thought Asami wouldn’t let him out of his sight.

Feilong put his hand on Akihito shoulder. “ Yes, lets go back. Tao wants to talk with you, and I have to return to Hong Kong tonight."

Akihito nodded. He glanced back, Asami was talking to Kirishima about business for the rest of today, and about having their reservations made, meal ordered and having an exit plan ready for picking up Akihito up 8 p.m. When he caught Asami’s eye, Akihito winked and said "See you tonight.”

As Feilong and Akihito walked out of the office, Feilong gave a nod to Asami, an unspoken agreement that he would be leaving Aki in his care. Asami nodded back, thankfully acknowledging it was Feilong who had made today possible.

His Akihito was mentally stronger, and physically much quicker and more agile than he was before. Asami smiled, amused. This was going to be much more fun than he’d thought...

T.B.C...


	9. Guess who is coming to dinner?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito back... Asami remembers who actually help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone is coming and Asami is so not ready for him.
> 
> I do hope you like the direction my story has taken me. FIngercross.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter 9:: pain it the ass vs.Asami

Akihito was back, and the two were whole again. And tonight, they would start to make up for three hard years of separation. Asami actually hadn’t stopped wearing a satisfied grin since their meeting that morning, so more than a few investors and others he had meetings with were perplexed over Asami’s smug expression.

Soon after Akihito had left Japan, Asami was ready to go to Hong Kong and get him, once he had caught the men involved. But Feilong had insisted that if he were to come for him too soon, it might have been detrimental to Akihito’s stability. Even with all the evidence Asami had gathered by then, the blond was still feeling hurt and betrayed, and most likely wouldn’t have listened. Feilong had assured Asami that he would help them both, and would steer Akihito in the right direction.

Feilong could see it everyday, how much stronger Akihito had been becoming. His confidence and self worth were back; but in Akihito’s eyes, his fire had dimmed down to embers. Anyone could see that he only wanted one person, but his stubborn pride wouldn't allow him near Asami. Feilong had had a hard time convincing Asami to have patience and let his lover come back to him, but today had been so very worth it.

Asami’s mood had been darker, more feral before the capture of the men involved, but Kirishima and Suoh were good men, and had worked tirelessly for their friend. And after their capture, for the first time in Asami’s life, he wasn't sure what to do with those two: whether he should butcher them, and slake his own thirst for vengeance, or await Akihito’s return, and go from there. That they needed to feel agony, and had to suffer for the pain they had put his young lover through, though, had been beyond any question.

Asami’s mind flitted back to this morning again, reliving the reunion with Akihito. He had to hide a bigger grin behind a cupped hand over his mouth. His boy had got the drop on him, not once but twice!; and then the bloodlust...where had THAT come from? Mmm, mental note: ask Feilong what exactly he had been teaching him…

Kirishima walked into the office with coffee and some sandwiches. As he ate, he sat musing at the thoughts now flooding his mind. What would happen to the two bastards that had nearly taken away everything that he valued was a moot point. Feilong had never asked what had happened to Suduo and Sakazaki. But Akihito, as always, was such a curious little thing, so when he started wanting Asami to tell him their fate in minute detail, Asami’s golden eyes flickered with mischief. Humming contentedly to himself, he leaned back comfortably in his office chair, looking out over his Tokyo, and smiled again. Akihito was home.

Asami’s mood shifted slightly, thinking back again. It had annoyed him greatly, with the media’s constant hounding him in his personal and business affairs, so when a certain young man had offered his help, he had agreed against his better judgement; but really, what else could he have done? Asami’s belly coiled as he remembered that particular long day. Most of those days were long, however, due to a certain somebody’s appearance, that day became even more trying than usual. Asami rubbed his eyes, trying not to remember, but his braun ignored his command and brought back in Technicolor the morning his life got vastly more complicated after the photograph was first published.

 

*flashback*

 

Roughly a year after the newspaper article had come out, and still no Akihito. It had been another long day in what had been a very long eleven months since he had fled. But Asami knew he was safe where he was, and that was the main thing. With all the media attention and his not-so-friendly business acquiescences, Akihito would have been in danger, had he stayed. Asami also knew he was hurting, and it had taken an awful lot of control and determination not to go and bring him home.

The media were still in a frenzy. They had kept on digging and nearly everywhere he went, someone was there watching, so luckily he had managed to keep his illegal side of the business under some tenuous control. When it came to clandestine meetings that had to take place, Kirishima was an absolute genius.

He was alone in the penthouse, readying for another day of battle. He’d spent the day before putting to bed what he’d loosely call a small ‘business associate’; more like young children trying to keep up with the big boys, making a play to take over some important business belonging to him. But, a bullet here, a conversation there, and that was that. It still hadn’t stopped smaller groups from trying to undermine or overthrow him.

Asami was getting bone tried. It didn't help that every night he'd return to an lifeless condo, ‘cause without Akihito, his penthouse was felt empty, and his bed was cold and barren. He knew that this had been his life before Akihito, and he had thought it had been fine, but then his little wildcat appeared, and just like a tornado, he had gone whirling through his life, stirring his emotions up, and making him feel complete. Sentimental feelings weren’t a part of Asami’s make up, but Akihito brought them out; and once they were out, they just didn’t want be put away again.

So catching the fuckers that had planned this and making them pay were what his life was about now. It was a painfully slow process, but he'd would get them eventually; and when he did... This thought was interrupted by Kirishima entering the kitchen with today’s agenda. A new group of investors were threatening to pull out, and some other small vermin was trying to get up to 'whatever' in his territory. So, with any luck, he was going to get to kill someone today. Kirishima was back to making his breakfasts. They had returned to what he privately thought of as his ‘pre-Akihito days’, which made him miss his brat even more.

Drinking his coffee, not really listening to Kirishima talk, while paying no attention whatsoever to the day’s schedule, Asami’s mind wandered a little to how the investigation was going so far. It had taken a few days, but he had that young man from the hotel room, who, due to his drug confused mind was completely unhelpful with his inquiries. But, he had taken pity on the youth who had vaguely resembled his cute Kitten, and did the unthinkable: he'd helped the young man out with rehab and a job. When had he become so soft?

Then the fingerprint that was lifted from the room led him to the computer geeks who had made a semi-hologram of him in the hotel room. They were just out of work graduates who needed money, and they weren't helpful, either. They gave a description of their client that came out to an “ordinary business man” that requested help for a prank for a colleague’s bachelor party. They had been suspicious, but the money that was offered, they really couldn't say no to. The techno geeks were bright and intelligent enough, so he'd hired them on at Sion.

Some days where longer than others, and their investigations were sometimes painfully slow.  
Feilong had called with two names a few days after Akihito had left that made his blood simmer: two men he needed to be catch and make bleed very, very slowly. Thinking of way to torture them had kept his mind sane, so to speak.

Then, another day without Akihito would pass by. Knowing that Feilong was looking after him and protecting him had allowed Asami to be able to concentrate on saving his business interests. But wondering how far he could trust Feilong from try anything with his Kitten again could drive him crazy. The few conversations he’d had with Feilong about Akihito were the bare minimum: he knew that Akihito was badly hurt, emotionally, but Feilong never divulged anything more than 'today was better than yesterday'.

He was under no illusions that, if Akihito were with him now, he would have tried to help solve the problem and either gotten kidnapped or injured, or even worse, dead. Asami had chuckled to himself: 'in Feilong we have to trust’; but when this was all over, Akihito was coming home, no. matter. what.

Kirishima had plated some food and placed it in front of Asami, bringing him back to reality. As he slowly started eating, he thought: 'The names that Feilong gave us will require looking into. We should be hiring more men for the search.’ He commented on this to Kirishima, who nodded, as he had already taken care of it.

Asami drank his coffee, while listening to his gut tell him that the pair must have left Tokyo. But, his also had a feeling that the growing number of upstarts trying to infiltrate his business and undermining his stability was related to them, so possibly one or both had returned. Contemplating his next move, he knew someone was still trying to break him. ‘Well, let them try’ he inwardly chuckled. ‘Soon, I will have the room I need to breath, and the tide will turn.’ For right now, though, he wasn’t getting enough rest, and really didn’t have much of an appetite, so even trying to finish breakfast was a chore, each mouthful more difficult to swallow than the last.

Trying to even get to work was so tiring, having to avoid the paparazzi every damn day. He had mentally gained some relief, though, when Kirishima had told him that he'd already started taking down the reporter’s names, “for future reference”. His best friend really was indispensable.

 

*****  
Akihito was training with Feilong every day, and was a very quick study. He had been resting after a session when, from out of nowhere, he had remembered the Russian bodyguards’ conversation, and the mention of the name Izaya; so he had just asked Feilong about it. Feilong had looked confused at Akihito, when it had dawned on him that this must have been how Mikhail had gotten the information on Sakazaki and Sudou.

Akihito wanted to ask more, but Feilong had just said "That has to do with Asami", and Akihito froze on the spot. God, he wished that Feilong hadn’t mentioned him. Akihito didn't want to know anything about him, or even hear his name. He turned cold, and had started shaking. Feilong quickly held him, rubbing his back gently, calming Akihito down.

“We are done here for the day, now go find Tao, and eat." Akihito nodded. Feilong knew he wasn't ready to hear anything about Asami yet. Still too hurt and stubborn.

Maybe Asami knew who this Izaya was, and he might be able to help him. Once in his office he made a few calls to see if he could gather any information on the name, it but was difficult to find anything out about the man. He decided that he should just phone Asami.

 

After checking the caller ID, the first words out of Asami’s mouth were "How is he?”, concern colouring his voice. Looking at his breakfast, he pushed the plate away. Kirishima knew then that the call was from Feilong. Asami walked into living room with his coffee.

"Better today than yesterday" was all Feilong told him. It hurt, but he knew Akihito would bounce back like he always did, once he'd collected all the pieces and players in this mess, and presented his case.

Asami felt an odd pause from Feilong, he could sense some uncertainty.“What aren't you telling me, Feilong..." fearing it had to do with Akihito.

Feilong sighed, then said: "I have found out who supplied Mikhail with the names and information.” Asami relaxed a little, his eyes flickering between anger and hope. Feilong might have some good intel, and they’d hopefully be able to move this investigation forward with it.

"Feilong, my patience is..." before he could finish growling out his sentence, the Chinese crimelord continued.

"Someone named Izaya.” Silence fell over the call as Feilong could feel Asami tense.

"Who is he?" Feilong asked. The only thing he'd found out about the name was that it had belonged to a retired man with ties to the Underground, who was based in Tokyo some years ago. He had moved away, but was still known to be an information broker. Cold as biting steel, Asami clipped his words, the news fraying away at whatever hold he had on his anger.

“It’s not important who he is, but at least now I can prepare for him. " Asami did not sounding too convincing.

"Keep him safe, I mean SAFE, Feilong." Since he heard the name, Asami seemed more concerned, those last words showing he was deeply worried over Akihito’s safety.

With that, the line disconnected. Feilong huffed at his phone. “Imperious bastard, a thank you might be nice.”

Asami sat in his living room, glaring at nothing. 'Izaya, of all the god damned people'. Shit, he felt a migraine coming on. Kirishima, standing by and expecting orders, received nothing. Asami was dripping with an aura he'd never seen before: like he had seen a ghost, but mixed in with it was a hint of amusement. He stood and waited, wondering to himself what could have this effect on the boss.

 

******

 

Asami got out on the top floor of Sion. Opening his office door, he was greeted with a most unexpected surprise: a huge, very huge, Russian flag taped to the window behind his desk. As his eyes traveled downwards, he saw his office chair spinning in circles, and sitting in it was a young man wearing a Russian hat, and waving Russian flag sticks in each hand. Asami raisesd his eyebrows with the most unamused expression imaginable. “When, why and how the fuck did you get into my office.”

The younger man stopped the chair and faced Asami. “Now, wouldn't you like to know~" the mystery person said in a playful conspiratorial tone while leaning forward on the desk, resting his head on his hand and lazily waving one of the flags with a close-eyed smile.

Asami walking over to his bar and poured a very much needed double whiskey. Could his life get even get more complicated…?  
.  
"Why am I not surprised, you must have heard me thinking about you only the other day" he said in a monotone. Asami’s mind was whirring, trying to work out which question to ask first.

"Awwww, Asami… not even going to say hello to your sweet, loving baby brother?” Asami sighed, and turned to the other person with murderous intent.

"Don’t give me that bullshit, Izaya. Now, tell me why you thought it was a brilliant idea to redecorate my office. Also..." as Asami walked over to Izaya, who looked up at Asami with curiosity as to why he hadn’t finished his sentence. Asami yanked him harshly off of his chair and took his place.

"Don’t come to my place of business unannounced. I have important matters to take care of.” Asami said, lighting another cigarette. "Most days I don’t have time to babysit." Izaya was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, pouting.

"How mean. Here I am, trying to help you keep 'OUR' precious little kitten alive, being the kind-hearted person I am."

As soon as Izaya finished talking, Asami glowered at him and snarled "’Ours’? He belongs to me and me alone, so you keep your slimy self away from him, understand.” Izaya just giggled, like being threatened by Asami Ryuichi was a normal, everyday occurrence.

"Oh, Ryuichi, you are so amusing to tease. I just thought that you'd like to know where two troublemakers are hiding, but if you’re not interested, then I’ll just go." Izaya stood up from his position on the floor and sauntered towards the door, his arms crossed behind his head in a nonchalant manner. "And to think, I came ALL the way out here to see you, too… how boring." Asami rose, and within nine angry strides he grabbed Izaya's arm with enough strength to leave a bruise, and spun him around to slam his back against the door.

"Izaya. You aren't leaving this room without telling me everything you know about those two."

Izaya huffed. "So impatient! You should know I won’t give this up information for free." Asami's annoyance was rising due to the smug look Izaya was wearing. Asami let go of his arm and proceeded to walk back over to his bar and poured more alcohol into his glass. Izaya caught himself before he landed on the floor, and walked to the front of the desk.

"What is it that you want..." Izaya's expression turned serious, the most serious Asami had ever seen his face. Considering his brother almost always had a smile or a smirk on his face, this turn of events piqued his interest. As Asami sat back down, Izaya marched towards him, and leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching and said in a most deadly quiet voice:

"You know exactly what I want. You have taken someone important from me, now I want him back.” Asami frowned, perplexed, and somewhat unsettled, due to the seriousness of his usually playful younger brother.

"I don’t remember having something important of yours."

Izaya growled and pushed himself up off the desk and shouted "Don’t lie to me, you know exactly who I’m on about. You took him from me, my only friend, you heartless bastard. Now, give him back” he moaned, distress emanating through his voice and posture.

Asami raised an eyebrow and thought to himself ‘Izaya had never bothered with friends, who the hell is he talking about?” He then remembered to whom Izaya was referring to, and an unimpressed look took over his face. "You have got to kidding me, Izaya... This. Is stupid. You do know a deal is supposed to be equitable to both sides…?” Izaya once again slammed his hand down on the desktop.

"This is a fair deal. Shut up!" With that, Izaya stormed out of the office, slamming the door hard enough that it sounded like it cracked, deep inside the wood, leaving Asami in utter disbelief.

He had nearly forgot, for all of his brother’s intelligence, how Izaya could be. Asami pondered how he could be so childish sometimes. ‘I'll call him, or find him later to finish this deal once he’s calmer’ he thought. But then he thought better of it, remembering how Izaya was also very good at hide and seek. And he was already inside Sion. Sighing, he went to the door and opened it, calling him back into the office, before he could reach the elevator. Kirishima sat at his desk, blinking. Who was this, and more importantly, how did the young man get into Sion undetected? Asami, though tense, seemed somewhat relaxed, so he obviously knew this person.

Izaya had a skip in his step as he returned to the office, giving a cheeky wink and a grin to Kirishima as he passed by his desk, probably indicating that Sion’s number two man wouldn’t be able to find out how he got in.

Sitting down in one of Asami’s visitor chairs, Izaya’s mood was playful again, feigning innocence and attempting to convince Asami of his “pure” intentions. “Ryuichi, I am shocked that you would think for one instant” he pouted “that I would harm one hair on 'our' oh sooo cute little Aki. I would never, ever think of... say, oh, I don't know, keeping him for myself, and maybe persuading him to never ever see you again.”

Asami growled, his patience snapped right there. In one blurred motion, he did a flying tackle over the desk, knocking both his annoying shit of a brother and his chair over backwards. Asami was on top, Izaya was pinned beneath him on the floor. Grabbing his throat only made Izaya laugh boisterously.

"Aw, I knew you'd like it rough. If you wanted to have a little sexy time, Ryuichi, you only had to ask… Of course, I'd insist you shower first as I don’t relish the thought of smelling him on you while we do it; but then again, the sweet scent of 'our' Boo might add some spice to the experience.”

“Again Izaya, I am warning you, he is 'MINE', period. Plus," he continued, with a disgusted look on his face “I'm not trying to have sex with you, you aren't even close to being amusing. I'm am thinking about breaking that scrawny neck of yours. You really need to understand how very serious I am. You are treading on very, very thin ice.”

He pulled himself off, straightening the chair as he stood up. Izaya reached out his hand, expecting Asami to help him up. His older sibling just scoffed at him, turned around and walked back to the bar again to fix himself another drink; smoothing down his shirt and jacket as he lit his cigarette and felt the nicotine hit.

Asami counted to ten in multiple languages. Izaya was the only one who could ruffle his feathers… well, except for his Akihito. This time, Asami walked back to his desk with the bottle, and crossed his legs as he sat back down, drink in his other hand, and chuckled.

Izaya was still lying down, scowling at him. He was starting to lose his patience with Asami.“Do you want my help, or not?”

“The only way you could help me, Izaya" he said, trying not to sound too venomous "is to get the hell out of my life and never, ever show me your face again.” Asami paused on that thought. "Or, I could just shoot you, ending both of our misery”he finished, a scornful look gracing his face.

Izaya sat down opposite Asami.“Listen, if you don't want to hear how I can solve your little crisis, without putting yourself at risk, and allowing you to keep 'our' little toy among the living”, from this, Asami surmised that either Izaya thought Akihito was in the wind, unprotected, and was using this to try and bait bait him; or else, he knew that he actually was in danger.

"Well, I guess I can just leave you alone to figure something out, and all the while you'll have to exhibit a level of self-control”, Izaya got up "that I personally think is even beyond your capabilities, Ryuichi.” Izaya grumbled, and headed back towards the door.

“Anyway, I have places to visit and people to torment... I mean ‘have friendly conversations with’. Bye bye~.” Asami breathed out a defeated sigh, making Izaya stop in his tracks.

“Wait. If you are serious about helping me, then I want you to stay. But, if this is another one of your unending games, or you're trying to weasel your way back into my good graces, it's not going to work. So, which is it? Because to be honest, I really don't feel like playing with you today.”

Smirking in victory for a moment, Izaya turned to his elder brother with an innocent smile.

“Well, to be totally honest.... it's a little bit of both. Quid pro quo, as you will. I help you if you promise to help me with one teensy, tiny thing.”

Asami rolled his eyes. “It’s always an angle with you. Well, spit it out, what do you really want from me now? And why are you now coming to me after all the these years; you are more than capable of manipulating any situation… You left years ago. You stormed out and swore never to return, which I am totally grateful for. You no longer have any control over of me.”

“Oh, I don't need to control you, Ryuichi. That’s a completely separate issue, in and of itself. All I have to say is one word, really… You should be grateful that it’s only me who can control you." Izaya replied mockingly. “It really is that simple.”

“Well, then I guess I have to work on breaking the part of me that still actually cares for you, and kill you.” He said emotionlessly, all the while thinking‘two can play this game”.

"Now, where’s the fun in that, dear brother? You know the type of person I am, and you know you can’t really stop me from whatever it is I truly want; and I don't see anyone who really can. How amusing.”

“See, that's always been your problem, Izaya. You always seem to underestimate me, especially when I want something done. Do not doubt my resourcefulness, Izaya: one day you may regret it.”

“It's not that I doubt you in any way; in fact, it was your ability to make things happen at the drop of a hat was one of the reasons I chose to be like you in the first place... just better.” Izaya shrugged, then started to hum a Russian song

“You mean it wasn't so you could kill our parents, and play with my emotions, then intentionally turn us into enemies these past years?” Asami realised that he had crossed a line which could cause him serious problems. Izaya glared at him, ready to leave once again.

“Alright, I shouldn't have said that. It was....”Asami winced“cruel of me to say that. Please accept my sincerest apologies.”

Looking not at all convinced of his sincerity, Izaya states acerbically:“You're forgiven.... this time. Now, shall we get down to the business at hand, and let me tell you just what I have in mind for keeping your little playmate among the living?”

“Alright, you’re dying to tell me anyway.” Asami said, resigning himself to the thought of listening to him, all the way, to the end.

 

When Izaya finally left, Asami was not happy. He knew ‘way too much information, which irked Asami; but now, with Izaya’s involvement… Asami shuddered. Izaya may be very talented and useful, but he can turn on a dime at any moment and stab one in the back, mostly because he was bored.

Asami looked around his office. Izaya always left clues, he could never just give a straight answer… then he realised something extremely important. Asami picked up his phone and pressed an auto dial number.

"Mikhail. I would like a few words with you, about a couple of your recent guests. I believe you tried to use them to maybe attack me…?”

Mikhail started to laugh. "Oh, Asami, not to attack you, but maybe to reserve them for future negotiations; but, it turns out that they were not worth my time.” Taking a breath, he wondered ‘how did Asami find out?’ This was a surprise!

"You understand, Asami, business is business." Asami hummed agreement.

"So, where are they now, Mikhail?” he asked, animosity dripping with every word spoken.

"I dropped them back in Tokyo months ago.” Mikhail said, his tone genuine. "I have no idea where they could be..."

"I believe you." Asami’s playful tone returned. "Mikhail, I would be grateful if you could arrange a meeting with Sakazaki some time this month", the subtle threat left hanging in the air.

"I may owe you one, Mikhail, instead of just doing something you'll regret later on.” The Russian laughed.

"Asami, you dog. I will be in contact soon.”

"Some advice Mikhail, before you go: watch your back when involved with a man called Izaya. He wouldn't think twice" Asami hesitated, then said "postaviv, nozh v spinu (putting a knife in your back), if he got bored.” With that, Asami ended the call. Izaya had been to the Russian or he knew of Mikhail’s involvement. Izaya knew the whereabouts of the bastards who tried to destroy me. Asami was somewhat pleased. ‘Sudou and Sakazaki would be his sooner than he thought; but there, lurking in the back of his mind, was the thought that Izaya may become a bigger threat than anyone could understand.

 

Mikhail put his phone down, his jolly persona dispersing, and frowned. He remembered bringing Suduo and Sakazaki back from Tokyo. They were too busy with there own agenda. Mikhail, didn't relish the thought of seeing them again, they were a waste his efforts. If they were behind Asami’s current problem. then he's out looking for blood.

Asami’s warning about Izaya… yes, he had had a feeling about that young man. He remembered his guts nagging him during his phone call before he’d landed in Hong Kong. While he spoke to Izaya over the phone, Mikhail had kept stealing puzzled glances at the passengers he had brought from Russian with him, but in the end, he had shrugged it off. ‘What’s the worst that can happen?’ Izaya had been ecstatic; and he had the ability to gather any information, apparently at will.

Mikhail worked out quickly this Izaya could not only sort out and make use of information, but he had the added ability to make the right people do as he wanted. Mikhail certainly had been impressed with Izaya’s ability to speak fluent Russian and English. "Don't sound so worried medvezhonok (baby bear)... trust me, my information is never wrong~" was the last thing he had said to him as the plane landed in Tokyo.

Asami was a cunning fox, but his piece of friendly advice for Mikhail to stay away from Izaya, because ‘he wouldn't think twice postaviv, nozh v spinu (putting a knife in your back). The way Asami had said it, he was being clear and honest. Between that, and their shared history, if it came down to it, Mikhail knew he’d side with Asami.

Mikhail sighed. He thought that he’d never have to see or hear those two again. Now, he’d have to go look for them. Blyad' (Fuck). ‘If Asami knows I brought Suduo and Sakazaki back to Tokyo, then he'd found out that I had rescued Suduo along with that dlya urodlivoy shlyukhoy (ugly whore) Sakazaki.

Blyad' (Fuck), which means that he knows that I managed to fake Sakazaki’s death. I’d better get a move on. If I can bring Sakazaki to him fast, then Asami might just forgive and forget [snort] Yeah, right.’ Amused by that thought, he still held onto the chance of getting that favor out of Asami. “Petrov, get my man in Tokyo to find that guy called Sakazaki; and make it happen, right now.”

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izaya Orihara - Durarara!!  
> If you we're wondering who izaya is other than Asami has a brother (sweet).
> 
> Thank you to my daughter who loves Izaya, or anyone with psychotic tendencies (won't go there).  
> So she responsible for Izaya actions.so any Izaya fans hope she did a good job.
> 
> Big thanks once again to my Fairy Godfatha beta. Who is responsible making my story actually readble.*hugs*
> 
> So thanks to her my dyslexia isn't a big problem. *hugs*


	10. Introducing the talented...Mr Izaya.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya involvement with Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My daughter is responsible for Izaya, she can understand Izaya more than me. Which is lucky as I think she actually got him down.   
> I had to rein her in sometimes. *evil smile*

Chapter 9: Introducing the talented... Mr Izaya.

The Asami Family was generally known to be intelligent, manipulative and have a rather sadistic way of toying with people. His brother, while lacking in years, was on par with Asami in most ways; but while Asami kept a tight leash on his inner demons, Izaya preferred to let his out on a permanent recess.

Izaya always had a knack for finding information on just about anyone he'd set his sights on. Usually, people would fall for his ‘innocent youth’ act, and let information slip. Izaya disliked getting his own hands dirty, preferring to think of himself as more of a puppet master. He’d either convince the other party to end their own existence (just for a kick), get a 'mark' who owed him to do it, or, on very rare occasions, he would decide that he needed to practice his skills, and dispatch the prey using his favorite blade.

The younger brother could flat out not be trusted. However, he knew deep, deep down that Asami wouldn't hesitant to put a bullet in his brain if he ever betrayed him. The problem was, Izaya would always let a couple of his toes inch oh so very bloody close to crossing that line.

Asami cared, somewhat, for him (his little brother was, after all, his only remaining family). Yes, admittedly, he was sociopath, and yes, a psychopath too; all that and more, wrapped up in a handsome, charismatic package of smartass.

Asami knew in his gut he should push Izaya away, but he needed information, and the past ten months of the ”stalkerazzi” had been a very trying period. He couldn't, at present, employ his usual methods to gather his own intel.

Asami never wanted to have a family reunion, EVER. Especially anywhere in Akihito’s general vicinity; it would be a nightmare, only much worse. The crimelord offered up his most fervent prayer to any god that happened to be listening: that never, ever, ever should they meet; all the while hoping that the god in question wouldn't turn round and tell him to fuck off.

 

Izaya's playdate =^x^=

 

Asami had agreed to the terms of his deal. Izaya managed to find out where the two mischief makers had been hiding, luckily it was within Sion territory. This made him happy as it meant he didn’t have to waste any effort searching for his new victims, and so, he set off to have some fun. Tonight he didn't want to play with his usual playmate; well, maybe he was a little tempted, but he did make a pinky swear to help his big brother, so that had priority.

There was a rumor, that Izaya may or may no have heard, that a secret meeting was going to be held tonight at a bar that should have been condemned years ago, so Izaya decided to drop by. Not too long afterwards, Izaya sat at the bar, wearing a feather boa draped around his neck from a wedding party he had just crashed on the way over.

Shortly, Izaya noticed Sudou and another guy that was most likely his accomplice, walk into the bar together. Thinking he's just a drunk, they ignored Izaya, ordered a couple of drinks and sat a few seats down from him. He sighed, and decided to start his plan, drawing attention to himself by harshly banging his head on the bar table.

He then started grumbling in Russian "chto glupo Asami ublyudok, otkloniv moye delo, kak ya khochu, chtoby ya mog privesti yego vniz I nablyudat za nim medlenno prikhod ('That stupid Asami bastard, turning down my deal; how I wish I could bring him down and watch him slowly perish')". Most of the other patrons ignored him as they didn’t understand a word the man said, and thought he was speaking gibberish. However, this got the attention of the two fugitives: maybe he was associated with Mikhail? so they cautiously decided to invite him to sit with them, just to listen to this mystery man's rambling about a deal that had been perfect, and his muttering about avidly awaiting Asami’s downfall.

Suduo had enough of the the young man bad mouthing the one he loved, and started defending his Asami, which in turn set the other guy off, causing his confederate to argue back his loathing of Asami. As they carried on fighting about how great or horrible Asami was, Izaya had been buying them all round after round of drinks, so by end of the night, lips were loosened, and brains befuddled. 

Izaya decided it was the perfect time to bring the newspaper article up, before he got really bored and slit their throats. They were both SO annoying. Asking the “We Love Asami” club president if he thought what had been printed in the papers could be false, like the President and CEO of Sion had claimed. "Being completely honest, if it was a fake, I would have to say that the mastermind behind it had been very clever. I wonder how it was done” Izaya said, lying through his teeth. Personally, he couldn't care less, as he thought a toddler, that had fallen out of the Stupid Tree and then hit every branch on the way down could have done better job.

Neither of the men commented, but Izaya could see they wanted to gloat about that wonderful plan of theirs. As the night wore on, the sake kept flowing. Izaya noticed how nauseatingly infatuated with Asami Sudou was, and a devious thought popped into his oh, so brilliant brain. A devilish smiled crawled up from his boa onto his face, but his two companions were too busy keeping up their useless bickering to notice Izaya's expression. He started to polish up a plan to get Asami and Sudou together, while still having fun at the same time 

First, Izaya manages to hack into Suduo's phone. ‘How easy… he should really be more careful, or who knows what could happen…' Silently chuckling to himself, he texted Suduo's phone, pretending to be THE One, and Only, Asami Ryuichi. Suduo got the 'new message' notification. Once he recognized the number that it was sent from, his breath hitched, and his heart started beating faster. He debated whether he should open it or not for a whole two seconds, but in the end his desire and curiosity won him over, and he checked the message. To his surprise it read:

FROM: Ryuichi  
TO: Shuu:  
'Shuu <3 I now know that you didn't betray me and were in fact just trying to help so I wanted to say thank you'

Izaya glanced up from his phone to see Sudou’s reaction. Sudou didn't disappoint, and he became somewhat amused. He decided next to text his dear brother. 

From: Izaya  
To : Asami  
'Oh how fun it is pretending to be you! You are in for quite a surprise!!~ (^~^)/ '

Once he finished texting, he received a message from the clueless naive man sitting next to him.

FROM: Shuu  
TO: Asami  
‘What about your fuck toy, that stupid photographer you are always playing with?’ 

Quietly chuckling to himself, and knowing full well that this indeed would cure his boredom for a little while, he responded:

FROM:Asami  
TO:Shuu  
‘Don’t worry your pretty little head Shuu, I grew tired of him and realised that you are far superior to him in ever way ;) In the end I knew that I wanted you, and that I always did, I was just too blind to see it sooner' 

Suduo can't help but beam a grand smile, but he wanted to make sure his Ryuichi was telling the truth, so he summoned up the courage to ask:

FROM:Shuu  
TO: Asami  
'I'm glad you finally realised what you've been missing. You took your precious time but I'll forgive you. How exactly did you get rid of your little slut?' 

Izaya tried his best to keep the sadistic smirk from showing as he didn't want them to get suspicious, which would just ruin his fun, and texted back:

FROM:Asami  
TO:Shuu  
'Well, I decided to fuck him, one last time as a parting gift, and just after we finished I shot him in the head, to end our interaction with a bang ya know' 

Once Sudou ready he message, his smile started to stretch and he began to giggle. Which creeped out his buddy. "Oi, are you alright, Sudou? Who are you texting? And stop acting like that, it's weirding me out!"

Sudou’s once happy face turns to disbelieving frown as he hit Sakazaki on his arm. "How rude! I'll have you know that our plan will continue to go forward perfectly, and I'm finally getting what I desire the most. Everything is right in the world!" Izaya decided to take his entertainment up a notch, and to text the poor lovestruck fool one last time to set his plan into motion.

FROM:Asami  
TO:Shuu  
'I really need you. Come to my office at whenever most convenient, make sure you wear a sexy maid outfit, that's a real turn on for me. I'll be waiting for you, my little pet, to have some fun' 

Izaya immediately became bored. Just as he was about to get up and leave his phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID he said: "Hello~ is there something that you needed?" The caller just answered by hissing out his name in a very livid tone. Knowing exactly who was calling made a smile return to his face, one of pure amusement, with just a smidgen of madness. 

"Ah, I see you got my text~". Asami growled, knowing full well that the annoying little shit was smirking at the other end of the phone call.

"Get your ass into my office right now. You’d better explain yourself, and if I am not pleased with your explanation, I will cause you great harm.” 

Izaya’s expression turned into one of mock horror. "Ohhhh~ I'm so scared~" Asami hung up straight away, not wanting to deal with his younger sibling anymore. With that said, Izaya bid farewell to the other two gentleman, saying that his lover wanted a little fun time.

 

Izaya had texted Shuu periodically throughout the night. It had gotten boring, but he had to keep up the pretense ‘ til morning. By 4 a.m., he was tempted to make Suduo kill himself, just on principle.

He texted his brother a message: “Ryuichi, will be in your office around 7 a.m., just to let you know. I would have come by last night, but I was somewhat busy"

His timing had to be perfect for presenting his gift to his brother. Izaya headed towards the Sion office building, but first, he took a detour and bought some sweets to enjoy the during the show that would begin in a few hours time. 

Happily, he skipped into the building just before 5 a.m., took the elevator to the top floor, and sauntered right past Kirishima's unmanned desk. And kicked open the office door in coltish high spirits, making himself at home on one of the couches in Asami's office. When Ryuichi came in, he dumped some of the sweets onto his desk, before offering Asami a sweet smiling face which promised nothing but trouble.

Asami took a deep breath to help prepare himself for hearing what Izaya had done to keep entertained. "Now, would you kindly explain what you meant by your text?" 

Izaya's innocent look never faltered, however, Asami noticed sudden amusement floating in his blood red eyes. "Let's first have us a little deal.” Asami's eye felt like it desperately wanted to twitch.

"And that would be..." Izaya silently chuckled at Asami's expression.

"No need to look worried, let's just say that if I could get one of the men you've been so desperately hunting for into your office within the next twenty-four hours” Asami let out a defeated sigh, knowing he would not like the next words Izaya was going to say " then I get to spend a weekend with our precious little kitten, completely and utterly alone."

To say Asami wanted to brutally rip his younger brother’s head off was an understatement. "How about you take that idea and ram it up your ass. Like hell I’m going to let you anywhere near MY lover, much less spend so long alone with him.”

"Make it all of one day, and that night, then." Izaya pouted and crossed his arms like a stubborn child. Asami stood up, pulled his Beretta from his shoulder holster, and pointed it at Izaya’s forehead. “I’ll take that as a ‘no’, then." Feeling a little hurt, his lips curled down. "How about, Ryuichi, we all go on a date together, doing everything I want to do for an afternoon, with no sour face or eating of small children?" 

After going back and forth on how long Izaya could keep Akihito, they finally agreed on half of a day. Izaya grinned in victory while Asami just looked like he had made a terrible mistake. "So~ when do you want me to deliver Shuu? I can get him on his way over here in less than an hour, does that sound good to you~ " Asami eyed Izaya suspiciously, knowing full well he was up to something, yet a smirk started to make an appearance on Asami's face.

"That sounds perfect." Asami knew that Sudou had returned to Tokyo, but wonders if Izaya was under the impression that he is still supposed to be in Russia. How can he get him travelling to the office in less than an hour? Asami does not want to think about it as he will start to go mad if he tries to work out his brother’s warped maze of a mind. Izaya sat back casually on the coach and started to type on his phone with a blank expression. 

After a few minutes, he put his phone in his pocket and lay down with his hands behind his head. Every now and again he would reach over to grab one of his snacks that he brought for the "show". Asami crooked an eyebrow at Izaya's actions and decided not to question him, wondering why he hadn't started to move yet. "Asami, relax, have some sweets~" Asami closed his eyes and sighed. 

"You know I don't like sweets." Izaya blinked innocently.

"Oh. Really? More for me then~" after a few more minutes of doing nothing, Izaya sat up and pulled out his phone, evilly chuckling to himself and began a slow count down. Just as he finished, Sudou burst through the door wearing a French maid outfit that's a bit too short, with a big bow tied to a collar around his squeezable neck, and a breathless grin.

Izaya quickly snapped a few photos on his personal cellphone from different angles to use as... material... for later, then walked towards the door. Just before he left he turned and looked at Asami over his shoulder with a devious grin. 

"Don’t forget our little deal. Now, have fun… but do try and not get too carried away, dear brother…”. With that being said, he chucked over the phone he'd used to convince Sudou to come to Sion for his sibling. Izaya would have loved to watch Asami’s face as he went through all the sexting that had taken place, but he was getting bored. After he closed the office door and was waiting for the elevator, he allowed a self-satisfied chuckle.

Once Izaya left, Asami began to grin wickedly, thinking of the many ways to breaks and torture Sudou. He walked past his delusional ex-employee, locked the door, and purred "Let's have some fun, shall we... Shuu.”

IZAYA HAS LEFT THE BUILDING- microphone dropped

 

Rats in the kitchen... 

 

As much as Asami hated to admit it, the stunt his younger sibling pulled was very impressive. He never stopped surprising him; however, he did worry about how long Izaya planned to stay, because as long as he found it entertaining at Sion, the longer Asami had to wait to see Akihito. Izaya liked to dance on the knife edge between sanity and insanity, which made him a very dangerous person to deal with. Asami called out "Kirishima, come in here."

Kirishima walked into the office and waited for his orders. "I need you to investigate someone named Izaya Orihara; no one else needs to know. Also, we must make sure that he doesn't find out. He’s probably hacked into the phones and the cameras here already. He is a very intelligent man, so there must be someone or something very entertaining for him to make him stay in this territory for this long; so get as much information you can. I would like this man gone as soon as possible. But be careful, his deductive and intuitive skills are better than mine, the little shit. That is all.”

Kirishima bowed and left to start his task. Once he was out of sight, Asami's phone rang to reveal his main problem was calling. "Izaya, what can I do for you. I have financial reports to go over." 

Izaya just moaned over the phone “How boring. I see you’ve been talking to a Russian baby bear about catching Sakazaki. Would you like some help?” Asami just rolled his eyes.

"Izaya, I thank you for my exquisite present of Suduo. Expertly done, I have to say; you are getting more creative lately. I thought you left once it got boring." 

This time it was Izaya's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I'm good, I know, and I did get bored, but since I've been staying close by in Shinjuku, I thought I’d help you again; it was fun~". Asami rubbed his temples to help stop a oncoming headache but froze once he fully analyzed what was just said.

"What do you mean 'close by'? Izaya, you had better not be staying where I think you are." Izaya had been hiding in the penthouse, without Asami's knowledge. He’s been touching almost everything he could find, moving items to different locations, or changing their orientation by a few centimetres in one direction or the other Sometimes he would sleep on Akihito's bed and wear his clothes. He couldn't help himself, he found his brothers playmate's scent rather arousing; and last but not least he's been looking through Akihito's computer, messing with some of the images and documents within.

Asami knew that leaving Izaya alone wasn’t good for his mental health, so he quickly hung up on his brother and headed out. "Kirishima, keep doing what I asked you to do, I'm just going to get a certain rat that has decided to make itself at home in the penthouse. I cannot overstate the importance of this assignment; it's your number one priority." 

Asami got out of the limo as fast as he could, headed up to the penthouse and slammed the door open, only to find the "rat" in question casually sitting on the couch, with his crossed ankles on the coffee table, watching TV and holding a drink he most likely found in the fridge. “Please close the door behind you, it's rather chilly~". Asami dismissed the comment with an eye-roll.

"What do you think you are doing? I was hoping you - wait ... why are you wearing MY Akihito's clothes…" 

Izaya just looked at him with a blank stare, picked up the front of the shirt he was wearing and took a sniff, all the while maintaining eye contact with Asami, and said "He has a very alluring aroma, it kinda turns me on~". Asami just glared daggers at the other male.

Izaya raises his hands in mock surrender and puts on a fake innocent persona. "Whoops~ his clothes are the only ones that fit? I could take them off, or… you could take them off, if you know what I mean~" Izaya ended with a flirtatious look and a wink. 

Asami shuddered. "Look, what do you want?" 

"I thought a genius like yourself would figure it out?" 

Asami grimaced. "Even a genius can have a riddle he can't solve. Now, will you tell me?" 

Izaya just looked at him like he was an idiot. "Isn’t it obvious? I did my part, now it's time for you to do yours. If you don't, I will make your life a living hell and you'll never get rid of me, ‘kay~?" 

Asami, knowing that everything he was saying was true, raised his hand up as a silent command for Izaya to stay put, which was obeyed. He walked over to the little wall safe hidden behind a bookshelf. After turning the dial to the correct combination, he reached in and pulled out a black teddy bear that looked rather old and busted.   
Once Izaya saw the item in Asami's hand, he leapt over the coffee table and snatched the bear out of his hands, and proceeding to swing the bear in circles. "my dearest old friend...ive missed you, so much" giving it a huge cuddle.

Asami raised an eyebrow at this action. Izaya suddenly stopped and pulled out his favorite knife and violently ripped open the back of the bear. Asami watched in disbelief at what was happening in front of him. Izaya reached inside the bear, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his month in concentration. Once he found what he was looking for, he pulled out a black notebook and an insanely delighted look took over his facial features as he began to laugh like the true madman he was.   
"Finally~”. With that, Izaya started to leave, but just as he exited the penthouse, his brother heard his cold, detached voice fading down the hallway: “You can run from your past all you want, but it will always follow after you. Forever and ever and ever and ever...." Asami felt a chill run down his spine, akin to someone walking over your grave, Asami closed his eyes, trying to shake the feeling away knowing full well when it came to Izaya he'd be dancing on your grave. 

Asami sat at his desk mulling over reports on new investors, which was lucky, as Asami was distracted from the somewhat important work. It had been a few months since Izaya left. Asami almost missed the little imp, but as always, he was very happy that he had departed. However, if Izaya came back, he could reappear at anytime, and hopefully the distractions he created would keep him preoccupied elsewhere for a while.

The only items of import at the moment to Asami were Mikhail, and getting Sakazaki. Mikhail had a plan, and he’d been advised that all he would need to do is show up. He’d kept in touch, asking a certain young gentleman to phone Sakazaki to make sure he was still in Tokyo. It was a set up, and a car would be waiting for him when they were ready. "It's so scary how easily people trust me" was the only comment he got. Asami quietly snorted, then carried on with his reports, waiting for Mikhail.

Last man standing...

Sakazaki, meanwhile, was on the run again. It been a few weeks since a 'friend' had called to warn him about a trap Mikhail was setting. Sudou, the love sick fool, had walked straight into Sion. Fucking idiot had screwed up everything they had worked for. He was confused as to how Asami had gotten him to walk right into Sion, all dolled up. He’d probably never know; all he did know was that Sudou deserved whatever slow, torturous death Asami had come up with.

Sakazaki wasn’t going to stay put. Asami was on the war path, and he knew Sudou would have confessed everything. Sakazaki had had no other choice, so he had brought his final plan forward. Seven gang leaders had arrived at the abandoned airfield, ready to take Asami down. They had been confident, due to the intel provided by Mikhail. But thirty minutes into the meeting to organize an underworld uprising against the crimelord, they had been silently surrounded by the Russians in the hanger.

Asami had walked in then, like royalty, straight into the mass of men, shock and ire at the audacity of the man. "So, there are more players in this little game," Asami said loudly and confidently, "and I almost feel touched, having my own little production. You think together you can take me?" Asami scoffed. "I do not think so. Listening to that ass Sakazaki was your downfall. Hand him over and I may overlook this insurrection" Asami stood at ease, regarding everyone with disdain.

One of the leaders, an older man around the same height as Asami, tried to summon up an aura of menace around him. Asami smiled indulgently, knowing full well he was in control, but deciding to let this little show of rebellion play out. The older man, one of his now ex-associates, walked forward, confidently. “I think you have it backwards, Asami. Your empire is ruined, and tonight will be your end" he stated, trying to intimidate Asami.

Asami blinked, then started laughing, having witnessed this so many times. When the assurance of apparent victory was there, the words of the supposed victors became boastful, freely giving up information. That man, for instance didn't even have a clue as to what was going on. Asami couldn't help but crack a sly smile. This was far too easy, and far less messy than torture. But really, did they think he would be caught unaware?

Asami scoffed. "I think you’ll find that tonight is all about your end, not mine. This is such a shame, you had tried so hard. I thought we worked well together," he spoke, showing no emotion.

The man smirked, showing crooked canines, not believing a word Asami was saying! Asami stood tall as he gazed around the room. "See, that's the joke. You trusted an idiot who had delusions of grandeur. I've never seen anything so incompetent in the recent history of the yakuza, and neither has anyone else of significance. Sakazaki, he lied to you all."

The older man’s grey eyes gleamed as he came closer to him. Asami actually had to will himself not to turn his head away as he felt his heavy breaths ghost over his face, the odour resembling spoiled kimchi.

"You are mistaken, Asami. There is nowhere for you to go and hide. Lucky for you, there are those here who will still play with you while you breathe. They think that the more gory the death, the greater the reward, knowing they killed the great Asami Ryuichi."

Asami blankly looked at everyone, he could see they were wanting blood. His blood. 

"I’m bored with this farce now. And I will show no mercy for these traitorous actions." Pulling his gun out, he shot the older man point blank; he then turned his attention to the others’ shocked looks as the first body hit the ground. One by one, the other leaders fell like flies.

"Five down, two more and Sakazaki to go." He growled, his voice going lower. “Give me Sakazaki, and I will allow you to try and get out of Japan alive." The surviving men looked stunned. As they realised what had happened, Asami’s men had come in and forcefully rounded up the remaining dissenters.

Mikhail spoke up as he walked into the covered space. "He’s gone. As soon as you walked into the hanger, Sakazaki scuttled off as quickly as he could and ran. I must say, you can really put on a show, can't you." Mikhail chuckled, shaking his head. "We good, Asami....?” 

Asami’s murderous gaze turned on Mikhail. "You, are responsible for this mess. I will go get Sakazaki, you clean this mess up. If any repercussion fall to me because of this, I will not hesitate in putting a bullet through your head. Or, maybe I’d see if Feilong would want to do it, instead..." 

Mikhail’s face fell. "Yes, yes. I will sort this out, okay?" Waving him off, he shrugged, and added: "Go, find him." 

Asami smiled at him, and said "'blagodaryu'," (which is a slightly more aristocratic way to say ‘thank you’ in Russian.) “Mikhail. We are even now, but if you ever think of trying to double-cross me in the future..." with a piercing look, he turned and left. 

Mikhail shook his head. He had over thirty men and their two leaders to sort out, and then he'd have to dispose of the dead. Mikhail started laughing. Asami did have some flare. “Petrov, start cleaning; we've got things needing to be done.”

 

Kirishima, who had stayed back, watched as Sakazaki abandon his friends. The one who had given him the tip was a most helpful young man, so Kirishima knew which car to tag for easier tracking. Asami decided he was going to take a leaf out of Izaya’s book, and play with his prey for a while.

 

Roughly two weeks later, Sakazaki’s life was filled with restlessness, and fear. Paranoia had seeped into his mind, and Sakazaki’s world had become very, very small indeed. He had a repeating sense that somebody was watching his every move. Sakazaki, before he did anything, would always check, then double check his surroundings; if he left his room, he'd look in all directions. Twice. Everything Sakazaki did felt uncomfortable, like there was no place even for solitude. Sakazaki knew someone was fixated on toying with him.

As soon as he walked into his room after getting a few bare essentials, Sakazaki could have sworn someone had been in there. His stomach was rolling, he felt he should run but he ignored that little voice, taking off his shoes. He reluctantly walked over to the windows in his so-called living room, and looked out, checking to see if he could see someone watching. Agitated, he closed the curtains. 

Sakazaki walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. As quickly as he could, he jumped into the shower. The water instantly sprayed down his chest, then his back. Sakazaki’s muscles relaxed under the heat of the shower. His mind wandered, thinking about his life, and what had brought him to this pitiful existence. He'd had a club he'd owned, money, and some power, then that fuckin’ blond had come and took it all away. Now, he was left with nothing, just existing, living in one shitty hovel after another. An uneasy feeling came over him as he was exiting the shower. Who was this person, and why were they just watching? If it was Asami, he was pretty sure he would have been strung up by now in one of his warehouses.

Walking back into the living room, he froze: the curtains were open. He was sure he'd closed them before going into the bathroom. As he closed them again, a shiver ran down his spine. Had someone been in here, or was it just his imagination.

Sakazaki couldn’t even find peace in his sleep, tossing and turning all night. Every little noise kept him awake, thinking today was the day "they" were gonna find him. Tomorrow, he'd  
have to move on; he never stayed in one place for too long.

A chill shivered down Sakazaki's spine; it was the worst feeling to hit him since that incident at his club four years ago, when news of a transgression between Akihito and himself had surfaced. He’d been lucky to get advance warning that a murderous Asami would be arriving within thirty minutes or so. He didn't understand why Asami was angry with him. Shouldn’t Asami have taken it out on that blond slut of his? He was just a whore, after all; but then, Asami was Asami, and he didn’t like to share his toys. He actually thought Asami wouldn't find out, but that blond must of... 'opened' his mouth. He grimaced at the double entendre. At that precise moment, something sharp and cold pressed against his neck. His mind frantically stuttered, realizing it was a knife.

"Hello, my little bitch, did you miss me?” The voice purred, freezing Sakazaki into place. "How's my precious traitor doing today?" The voice, far too amused for its own good, asked before everything went dark.

Having Izaya back, for even a brief period, had add fuel back to his fire. He’d really enjoyed toying with Sakazaki for the past few weeks. Asami had forgotten how easy, and enjoyable was to chase down prey. So, maybe a little fun beforehand...; well, that was still to be decided.

 

Asami was back in his office. The two culprits were finally caught, the evidence of the hoax was prepared, the editor of the Tokyo Times was ready to put an apology spread in the newspaper. Shares in Sion had more than recovered, and investors were either staying, or trying hard to buy their way into his businesses... and the few traitors that had appeared were gone.

All that was left was one sorely missed photographer…  
"Feilong, I am coming to get him." Asami announced, fierce with determination.  
"Asami...I am sorry, he is not ready to see you. Not yet." Feilong rubbed his eyes, honestly concerned for both parties.  
"It has been too long already. I need, I want him back with me. He belongs here." Agitation tightened Asami's jaw.  
"If you come now, you will lose him forever. Patience, he will return." Feilong was pleading for him not to make a mistake now. Akihito was so close to going back on his own.

"Feilong... a warning. If I must, I will come for him, and nothing will stop me; but for now, I will wait. Not for much too longer, though." Feilong sighed in relief.

Feilong put the phone down, just as Akihito walked into the room. "Fei, I've been thinking about this, and I want to go back to Tokyo. I need my life back, and I have been able to secure a teaching position at Tokyo university.”

Feilong smiled a knowing smile, and desperately tried not to start giggling. “Akihito", he said "that would be a great idea”; and gave him a hug.

Asami was in no mood to talk to anyone, shoot maybe but not talking, his phone call to Feilong was infuriating, he could tell he was speaking the truth, no hidden agenda from him. Feilong was only looking out for Akihito, but Asami patience was growing weary. each day away from Akihito the further away he felt. slamming his hands on the desk. Asami paused, I will give only a few more months no weeks, I will drag him, back kicking and screaming if I have to...as he turned his chair to look out the window. That's a plan and smiled.

T.B.C.


	11. Sushi beer and side order of honesty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito panics, Asami is honset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friendly neighborhood beta is my god send. She added her sprinkle of magic as always. THANK YOU..
> 
> Oh if you are interested bby bro is still about, the little devil.

Chapter 11: Sushi, Beer and a side order of Honesty.

Returning to present:

Akihito was very tired when he and Feilong returned to the hotel together. It had been a very long morning, and yes, Akihito did have sex with Asami. Many times. Over and over again. Oh, he'd missed that the most, but his emotions were in as much turmoil as ever. Asami had said the three words he'd thought he'd never say in a million, trillion years; my god, he was blushing just at the memory.

‘Okay... what now? I’ve made plans to go out tonight with Ryuichi for sushi.’ But, he was feeling somewhat pressured, and more than a little nauseated by some of the revelations of the day. And in the end, what were those two bastards’ thoughts behind using him on their attack on Asami and Sion. Did they see him as... what? Just trash... collateral damage? A tool, to be used, or abused, then discarded?

Everything was moving far too swiftly for Akihito to think clearly. He hadn't, and wasn't, prepared for Asami’s confession, which was mind blowing. Out of everything, Akihito wasn't ready to go back to how things were. Yes, Asami seemed to have changed, but for how long; did he mean what he’d said?! Unconsciously, he started to rub his shirt sleeves.

Tao had been watching Akihito carefully since they had returned to the hotel. Tao jumped on the bed beside Akihito and playfully tackled him, jarring him away from his thoughts. He could see Akihito was starting to spiral down again, and had distracted him.

Feilong and Tao felt sad about leaving. They had wanted to make sure Akihito was going to handle this “new" Asami the right way and vice versa. Feilong trusted Akihito, he had felt and seen the way Asami treated Akihito this morning was with understanding and caring, and he seemed more than willing to open himself up a lot more.

Akihito’s mind was like a mouse on an exercise wheel; too much information taken in, plus Asami could always make Akihito lose his control either by teasing, or taunting him. Akihito was very surprised with this new, overtly romantic Asami. It was all or nothing with the Yakuza, be it possessive and controlling, or now, romantic and caring. Akihito blushed slightly, remembering again Asami’s words and his confession of love to him, alone in the office. Asami had always controled the pace of their relationship, but was HE prepared for this...

With those thoughts going round and round in his head, Feilong and Tao had been a good distraction. But now, he was on his own, not comfortable with his ability to control Asami… well, not control him, but to slow down his pace and catch up. Yes, he wanted Asami, but Akihito also liked the new life he'd created for himself.

As Akihito watched the plane rise into the sky, he decided to cancel dinner with Asami. He needed more time, yes, more space... to come to terms with all this. Deep down, Akihito could see the two of them slowly, inevitably falling back into their old patterns. Akihito didn't want or need that; something had to change, but Akihito didn't know just what.

 

To Ryuichi:  
From Kitten:

Ryuichi, have to cancel tonight, too tired. Need to think properly. Sorry, rain check.

Your Akihito.

 

Signaling for a taxi. Akihito decided that a very long hot bath and a good sleep might get him to think more clearly. Under his breath as he walked to his front door, he muttered "I will thoroughly decided tomorrow." Akihito closed the door, leaving the confusion of the day outside, behind him.

 

Reliving the morning’s events, Asami had become upset seeing Akihito having a panic attack. ‘Those bastards will pay.’ Frowning, he looked over to the couch, his lips curling into a grin as he recalled when Akihito was on top of him, cheekily whispering in his ear "did you say you love me?” with a glint in his eyes. Mmm, he was delectable. Asami had missed him so much, and was ecstatic he was back, that the phrase "daisuke” (I love you) slipped out. Yes, he loved him, there was no denying it now. For the first time in a very long time, Asami was feeling relaxed as his thoughts kept drifting back to the sexy blonde he had ‘had’ in the office earlier.

As Asami’s work day was finally came to a close, his thoughts were more on Akihito than the people who helped bring him home. Izaya, Mikhail and Feilong all became distant memories.  
Asami was eager, a little too ‘eager’, (chuckling as he readjusted himself) to leave his office. As he was getting ready to go, he was felt his excitement grow, more than the usual for the past several years. He was looking forward to his dinner with Akihito, but mostly just to spend some quiet time together. They had so much to catch up on, three years he wanted to make up for. He had missed his alluring blond kitten, had missed so much time with Akihito. The thought of him ever leaving again would shatter his heart; it nearly did when he watched Akihito leave Sion with Feilong. Asami had subconsciously thought ‘what if he runs again...’ Asami had pushed that thought out of his mind, never had he second guessed himself, or Akihito’s commitment to their relationship. His words were running around in Asami’s head. "I am yours, Ryuichi."

When Asami’s phone beeped, he read the text. At Akihito's ‘rain check', his stomach churned. He closed his eyes, he'd thought everything was sorted with Akihito; he was so sure he would come home. Asami just stared at the message, reading it over and over again. Slowly, a rakish smile graced his face, as a suitable scenario came to mind. ‘Well then, if Akihito won't come to me, I will just have to go to him and make him…. No, I’ll have to persuade him to come home.’ he decided as he picked up his coat to leave.

 

Akihito was out the bath. He had stayed in a little longer than he should have,, his thoughts were fixated on Asami: can he go back, is it love or possession, what am I, just a trophy?!  
Coming out of the bedroom, a knock at the front door pulled him out of his contemplation. Clad in silk slacks and in the matching unbuttoned shirt, he checked the peep hole. It looked like the profile of a very tall alpha male, in a white shirt, and a pair of jeans that hugged his ass perfectly, his hair causally tousled, was standing on his doorstep. Butterflies were whirling away in his stomach again as he leaned his head against his door as if to hide. “Fuck me” he whispered. It was Asami, dressed in his 'oh, my fucking god, so melt-in-my-mouth’ smexy way. 

When he knocked again, Akihito jumped. Biting his lower lip, Akihito slowly opened the front door. Asami was pleasantly surprised when he saw Akihito in the doorway in an open shirt. "Do you always answer your door so... provocatively, Akihito?” he smiled, leaning in deliberately to purr in his ear, using his 'oh my sexy god smouldering low bedroom voice', making Akihito’s neck hairs stand on end.

Akihito blushed and pulled shirt close. "What are you doin’... I cancelled…” he asked, somewhat flustered, with just a hint of ‘annoyed’ in his voice.

Akihito couldn't help but look at Asami, raking his eyes over his oh so… snap out of it Akihito, you’re 26, not 16! But… he’s so fucking doable… Akihito was deep in ‘thought’, looking at a very sensual, and very hot Asami. Said sex-on-a-stick walked into his house, bearing gifts of a sixpack of beer in one hand and a platter of his favorite sushi in the other. “Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked in a daze as Asami handed the beer over for Akihito to hold.

"I have come to have a beer, eat sushi, and watch one of your trashy movies. I think it’s called a date" he said, walking further into the living room.

"O-oh...” Akihito’s heart beat in double time. This was a rare occurrence, but the odd time when it did happen… he swallowed roughly, remembering the fireworks Asami’d organized just for him, his heart fluttering, (fuckin’ hell, Akihito... you ARE a 16 year old... bollocks) and blushing a deeper rose, he closed the front door.

Akihito politely offered Asami a seat, as he took the sushi off of him and walked into the kitchen, putting the beer in the fridge, and the sushi on the side.

Akihito sat opposite Asami, waiting for a proper explanation to his huffed "why?” as he folded his arms, accidentally showing some bare chest again.

"I understand you cancelled, as you needed time to think, but I wanted some quality time with you. So, I can help plate up the food, have a beer with you and watch a movie... nothing else." Asami’s tone was straight forward..

Asami was desperately trying to keep his eyes on Akihito’s face, not on his smooth bare chest, which was just screaming to be touched. Akihito was suspicious, all he could mutter was "huh." Asami just raised an eyebrow, a look which he interpreted as legitimate surprise, making Akihito feeling slightly guilty; maybe Asami was here just for company. Akihito nodded, as he stood up to move into the kitchen.

"Okay, Ryuichi... fine, a date. I will fix the food, you can put the movie in the DVD player; its over there.” As Akihito smiled, his mind turned to mush as he peeked over to see Asami gracefully bend down to put the DVD in, fuck his ass is so firm in those jean, fuck he so damn hot, I am 100% positive he did this on purpose, he knew I always found him sexier when he's wearing causal clothes, and he especially loved his hair when it looked disheveled. Shaking his head, he chastised himself for the umpteenth time: 'be a man Akihito, you ain't a hormonal teenager, get a grip'.

Akihito walked to and fro, setting the table in front of the couch, grabbing the beer, and sitting close to Asami to watch his gory movie. Asami watched Akihito closely, he knew every time Akihito blushed he was thinking about him. Asami grinned, knowing that yes, he did dressed for Akihito. He knew it would make Akihito think dirty thoughts about him. Just as he thought how Akihito was sexy looking now, agitated, with his bare chest on show. Then Asami was chastising himself when he realised HE was acting like a 16 years old. Justifying his actions with ‘it couldn't be helped, Akihito was his, he wanted him back.’ Tonight was more a test for him and his self control. He knew Akihito was feeling insecure, panicked and pressured about what had happened today at Sion. Asami knew deep down they had more in common then their perfect sex.

They drank, ate and Akihito moved closer to Asami, his head resting on his shoulder. Asami smiled lightly, he had so missed this. Akihito was feeling like he had this morning: safe, comfortable, maybe just a little bit scared. Asami hadn't tried anything all evening, they just sat and watched the movie with some small talk. Akihito was happy, this was nice; better even than before.

When Asami noticed Akihito had finished his first beer, however, he switched bottles with him. Akihito was puzzled, but shrugged his shoulders, thinking he must have been mistaken. Asami moved to grab another couple of bottles. Asami slowly sipped his drink, while Akihito distracted himself with the movie; when Akihito was halfway through his beer Asami switched bottles again. He wasn't trying to get Akihito drunk, per se, but making it easier to lower Akihito’s guard more. Alcohol-wise, Akihito was a light weight, but an honest drunk, so ”tipsy” was the word, just to open him up a little more, to let himself in.

Sometime through the second movie, Akihito had slipped onto Asami lap, he tucked his head between his neck and chin and pulled his legs closer. Asami tenderly smiled. He really was a kitten, his breathing was steady, and felt like a purr against his chest. Seriously, Akihito was oblivious to how adorable he really was. Asami wrapped an arm around his back and put his hand on Akihito’s hip, his other hand on Akihito’s thigh, and he slowly stroked his kitten. This felt like home. Asami could spend eternity just like this. He put his head on top of Akihito’s, breathing in his unique scent

"Ryuichi..." he whispered shyly, "what is it you want from me...?” Asami continued gently resting his cheek on Akihito’s head. Giving a small kiss on his head, he spoke, low and seductively. Asami's voice resonated through Akihito’s body.

"You.” Came the reply. Asami felt Akihito tense slightly. "Akihito...I want you to come home where you have always belonged.” As he kissed his head again, Akihito sighed and cuddled further into him.

"We can't go back, Ryuichi. We're different people, now, wanting different things.” Akihito felt like crying, not sure if he was saying what he truly believed, but needing it to be said out loud. 

Asami nuzzled him, his warm breath flowing through Akihito’s hair, trickling down his neck. Oh, this moment was so beautiful, he could fall apart with the intensity of the emotions he was feeling with that very small gesture.

"Akihito...can I explain something that...I needed to say to you sooner, about what we were, what we are, will you listen to me... and not try to run. Please, just listen to everything I have to say" Asami pauses "it's like my… confession." Akihito shifted slightly in nervousness. 

As he opened his mouth, Akihito hesitated. "O...okay...." Akihito, turned to grab the remote and paused the movie.

"First things first, the past... our first encounter. It was just meant to punish you, however, somewhere in that moment my, body started to move on its own. I realised I was having sex with you, which wasn't the intent at all of that night. I lost control; you made ME lose control..." Asami could sense Akihito was feeling uncomfortable. He squeezed him tighter, trying to make him feel secure.

He whispered into his hair “Just listen, okay? Will you do that for me… please?" Akihito nodded slowly. 

"You did something to me that night, you changed me... it scared me, more than you know, but I put it down to a flight of fancy. Time moved on, and I would think that I was starting to forget about you, maybe likewise with you... then I bumped into you in the street. Again, I hid behind my indifference, but you made me feel something I could not understand... that’s why I came by your place at 3 a.m. in the rain, you were like a reoccurring itch I had to scratch." Asami hand smoothly caressed Akihito’s thigh and waist, trying to keep Akihito grounded so he wouldn't just jump off and run.

“After, when you asked me 'are you leaving', reaching out to me, I nearly turned around and said ‘no’... Again, the thought of us together terrified me, so I gave a snarky comment... I apologize, I realised then, in that moment, you were always going to be more than a one night stand. You were becoming something terrifying, so I just hid behind sarcasm and cold remarks." Asami could feel an ache in his heart.

"Yes, I won't deny that I enjoyed winding you up, because you would always jump to the wrong conclusions, and I let you... But, that night you came to the hotel to beg for help to save your friends, you…" Asami, shuddered, squeezing him tighter.

"You broke me. My world crumbled, my feelings ran wild, I nearly gave you what you wanted. As you stormed away, I tried to explain what you were asking of me. I asked you to choose between killing your friends, or a lot of strangers. I was angry, not with you, but with myself ‘cause right there, I would have given it all for you..." Akihito tensed, realising Asami was being honest, remembering his words… ‘he felt they were directed at him, but he was trying to protect me’.

"You told me I had no kind of value” he whispered into his neck.

"Yes, I did. I lied, it was..." pausing for a moment, as he still caressed Akihito. "It was my lie, to myself. I believed if you thought I was using you, maybe I could keep you safe... Feilong already though he could use you to get to me, and he was right. So, when you surrendered yourself to me, giving yourself willing... I knew I could never let you go, ever, my existence was you, and you were the only one I needed to keep safe. Of course, it backfired; you were too stubborn, you need to save your friends, and I needed to protect you."

Akihito brain felt like it was tilting, trying to catch up, trying to understand Asami’s words. But, there were no hidden meanings, these were raw emotions. Tears started to drip down his face. Asami held him tighter still, feeling his shirt getting damp.

"Feilong took you. I had failed to protect you... I was shot for failing in my duty." Akihito sniffed, rubbing away a few tears.

"But I got you back... I knew I wasn't ever letting go. Again, my stubborn Akihito mistook what I was saying, and I let you, you weren't ready. I wasn't ready for what our relationship was, so I played your game. I teased and taunted you, even while I said I cared for you. You called me a villain, you wouldn’t listen, so I tried using sex to make you understand that I wanted you. I used sex to make you crave only me, I marked you to your bones, that you, no matter what you'd do, you would always come flying back, only to me. It worked. I made you addicted to me; however, my need to carve myself into your soul was like a door it opens both ways. I also carved you deeper into my soul. I became so addicted to you and your fire. But you were young and reckless, and it infuriated me each time you did something stupid, and got injured. I got angry, not at you, at me for failing again and again in not being able to protect you." Akihito lifted his head and looked at Asami’s face, his eyes soft, flickering with sadness. Akihito stroked his cheek. Asami just closed his eyes.

"Let me finish, Kitten... please." Akihito smoothly moved his head back onto the yakuza’s neck, staring up enough to watch his lips move.

"Then Sudou Shuu happened. You recklessly tried to help me by engaging with that club owner Sak..." Asami refused say his name.  
Akihito stiffened, knowing that Asami knew what happen between him and that fucking idiot. Akihito started shaking, unable to control his breathing. He was going into full panic mode, ‘Asami, he's going to kill me, this was his intention all along…’ Akihito mind and body started struggling, trying to pull away. Asami’s grip hardened. 

"Akihito” his was tone firm. "Akihito... Kitten, listen" his voice was still firm, but softer. "Listen to me, please, I’m begging you. Akihito, breathe with me, slowly."

Akihito’s was breathing fast and shallow, he was being held tight against Asami’s broad, hard chest. Akihito could feel Asami’s heartbeat, it was beating slow and steady. "Akihito, listen to me, we promised each other truth and honesty" Akihito lifted slightly so he could see Asami’s eyes; they were calm, warm. Akihito couldn’t see or feel any hate in them.

Akihito squeaked "I did... I'm sorry... it was a mistake... I never intended", his breath catching. Asami rubbing his back and thigh, trying to relax him again.

"I know Akihito, I know you didn't, and wouldn't try to hurt me. It’s forgiven and forgotten, it’s in the past, okay; just listen, alright?" Asami’s eyes were pleading.

Akihito nodded, slowly returning to curling up against his chest. His breathing started to ease, and as soon as Asami felt Akihito relax into him, he took a breath, and carried on.

"Then that other Suduo incident...you were taken AGAIN...I felt I needed to lock you up, for my peace of mind.... not because you were some possession or property. I wanted you to be safe, to stop you from hurting yourself anymore... But something changed in you that night, I didn’t understand why. I just knew you were different. It was the first time that you kissed me. Not the other way around.” Asami beamed at the memory, while Akihito blushed. “I wasn’t going to say no; maybe you were letting me in, after so long?" Asami was now barely stroking Akihito’s arm. It was soothing, but sent impulses to Akihito’s other head.

"Akihito... your value..." lifting Akihito’s chin so he'd look into his eyes, "your value... since the night you jump off Sion’s roof…" Asami closed his eyes. When he opened them again, Akihito could see twin fires burning inside them; deep, hell fires of madness.

"Your value has alway been priceless... I would burn Tokyo to the ground if you asked me to. I have, and I would kill for you again, ONLY. YOU. Can you understand my dilemma? It’s you... you are everything to me, you hold me in the palm of your hand, you can command me to do your bidding. Can you see how terrified I was, and still am, to let you know the power you have over me?” Akihito was breathless. He felt it as Asami opened his heart as wide as it could, enveloping him, and locking him deep inside, so deep he could never hope to escape. 

Akihito shifted so he was straddling Asami lap. Moving slightly, Akihito’s heartbeat was pulsing faster, he grabbed the back of Asami’s neck, pulling him closer to his lips. Akihito whispered "MINE". It was all he could say, as he pushed his lips against Asami ‘s mouth, no resistance, no hesitation, just understanding, just love. Asami’s grip tightened, and held on. As the need for oxygen took hold, Akihito smiled as he looked at Asami. "Thank you" was all he said. This was what Akihito needed, the truth, unadulterated honesty. Akihito felt dizzy, overcome with all of his emotions and sudden tiredness. Then, in the next moment Akihito just collapsed.

 

When Akihito awoke, he was disoriented. The night had been a blur, but he remembered it all, everything that was said, everything that was felt. He became aware that he was naked, and there was a wall of warm, delicious skin lying next to him. Akihito realised for the first time, that Asami always held on to him in his sleep, never letting go, making sure he was safe beside him. 

Akihito traced his fingers over every line of muscle from Asami’s shoulder up, then gracefully tracing his chest, down over his abs, to the “ v” cut below his navel. Ghostly soft finger tips touched every part of the body against his. As his hand trailed back up to the neck, Akihito’s eyes met with golden eyes staring at him. Akihito smiled, Asami looked too amused.

Within seconds, Akihito was on his back. Asami bit his Akihito’s neck and whispered “Have you any classes at the university today?” as he admired the bite mark appearing on Akihito's skin.

"No" Akihito said, catching his breath as he shook his head.

"Good, then I shall carry on” Asami rumbled as he waited for Akihito to acquiesce. Akihito beamed, and managed to wriggle free enough from Asami to find leverage, then flip him onto his back.

Asami’s pupils dilated, a look of lust making his eyes hazy. He was momentarily astounded at Akihito again as he planted hard nips and kisses down Asami’s body. When he reached his navel, Akihito looked up.  
Asami’s eyes were black with pupils, he so wanted this; huh, they both did. Akihito gave him a saucy smile, then engulfed his large penis, straight down his throat. Asami’s breath hitched as his body jerked. Looking down into Akihito's smouldering eyes, for the first time in forever, Asami found himself grasping for his self-control.  
The hot, warm mouth moved slowly, allowing Akihito to curl his tongue in quick twists upward around the smooth hardness inside it. When he reached the glans, he lightly gripped the flared edge of the head with his teeth as he started to mercilessly use the tip and sides of his tongue to lick, and rub, and swipe up to the tip, circling then dipping into the small opening there, only to release his teeth and swirl suddenly down to the base of Asami’s shaft.  
Gripping gently with his teeth again, he began to rise back up to the tip, rocking his head from side to side, just to suck hard on the head for several moments, and plunge back down the shaft. As he continued to torment Asami, he’d look up through his lidded eyes to check on his progress.  
Every white-knuckled grip of bed sheets, every stretch of tendon and muscle, every toe curl of pleasure made him move a little faster. What really spurred him on was Ryu’s sweaty shivers and the tense lines that appeared on that gorgeous face, only to slide away with the next breathy moan.  
It was Akihito’s own groans around his shaft that finally caused his lover’s muscles to tense up. As Asami's gasped out loud, Akihito swallowed him down his throat again, earning a curse from Asami. Panting hard, he moaned "l-I’m cumming... Akihito." As his name slipped out, warm liquid slid down Akihito’s throat, and he swallowed everything.  
Waiting until Asami’s orgasmis tremors slowed, he shifted himself off, and looked up at Asami, who reached down to pull him up into a kiss. Oh, how he’d missed this, everything his Akihito had to offer. He would never, couldn't ever let him go. Akihito could read his thoughts. "Mine" was all Akihito said, smiling his radiant smile.

"You naughty kitten" he laughed as he flipped Akihito on his back again, making sure this time he was pinned properly, and couldn't move. "You, and I, are staying, in bed, all day, I hope, you know... my. Cute. Aki-hi-to" he said, every pause caused by a sharp nip down his boy’s neck to his chest. As his lips circled around Akihito’s nipple, a moan escaped. "I am going to tease you, taunt you, and be the sadistic bastard you know, Akihito. That is who I am, and I will always give you everything you desire...” Asami breathed “ai shiteru” (I am in love with you). Then,"MINE" he growled, biting his nipple hard then soothing the sting away with his tongue.

Akihito growled back softly. Akihito knew what he meant, he wasn’t going to change this man, this was who he was, nor would he want to. But, he made sure that Akihito would NEVER, EVER again doubt his place in Asami’s world. Akihito, right at the moment he heard him whisper "ai shiteru" broke, letting everything go: years of distrust, insecurity, pain. Tears fell like a Spring rain; Asami Ryuichi was his, and no one else’s.  
.  
Akihito’s heart beat skipped, tears cascading down his cheeks, his breathing increased. Asami was leaving a trail of love bites from his chest down to his hip bone, "Ryuichi...” he gasped “I will give you, your everything" Akihito panted out. He now understood what those words meant, that Asami told him in tropical Island's.  
As he lifted his chin to look at him, Asami’s smile was glorious.  
Akihito had never see that face before. Asami was captivating him with his words and actions, and Akihito realised he was ensnared. The freedom he always demanded was given away at that moment, freely to this man, as Asami’s freedom was given to him.  
Akihito also knew that they would never tire of trying to captivate each other's hearts.

 

T.B.C.


	12. Your fate was already sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami brings Akihito a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again big THANKS to my fairy God- beta -father' without her. I wouldn't have a readable story.

Restart my life: Chapter 12: Your fate was already. sealed

Feilong was back in Hong Kong, so he wouldn't have to deal with him for a while, at least. Asami decided, then, after Akihito confirmed he wasn't going to the university for the week, that he was prepared to make up for three years of sexual frustration, starting with tying Akihito to his bed for at least part of that week.

The beer and sushi date had worked. Until Akihito passed out on top him, he had listened and finally understood everything. Akihito said "MINE", kissed him feverishly then passed out, which was something of a surprise. Maybe it was too much information all at once; it had been a strenuous day, and he had said he was tired, after all.

Asami had always woke up before Akihito, and this morning, he simply enjoyed the warmth of his lover’s body next to his again, but when his boy started trancing the contours of his muscles, his control began wavering. Asami was pleased when he had pinned Akihito to the bed, it had been just too long since they were last like this. To Asami’s amused astonishment, the little minx had flipped him. Asami was so turned on by their mutual heat, and Akihito’s blowjob had been, well, mind blowing. ‘I told Akihito I loved him... and he offered his everything to me. That was it, we were connected. We understood completely that we’re both prisoners of our own making.’

Now, both of their pent up urges needed to be relieved; immediately, if not sooner. Akihito had laughed in agreement, but he still had his independent streak, so he was never going to be readily, truly or fully submitting to Asami.

Asami wondered why Akihito had a sprightly grin on his face when he seriously suggested spending the week in bed. Asami soon found out that his little brat was now even more infuriating due to the fact that Akihito was more dexterous, inventive and he had BLOODY learnt a few more new skills, like tying, and untying, knots. Well, on the bright side, Asami was going to enjoy ferreting out what all Feilong had taught him.

When Asami finally found a knot Akihito couldn't easily escape from, he made a mental note: upgrade all the cuffs and buy stronger clips to chain him up in the secret room. Also, this will mean that from now on, catching him is going to be an unrelenting nightmare.

With Akihito finally tied naked to the bed, Asami took a few moments breather and smiled, admiring the indulgence spread before him.

"You're a sadistic fucking shit. One FUCKIN’ day, you old bastard," Akihito managed as he panted, his body arching, muscles straining under the ministrations of Asami's hand on his cock, which was stroked very softly, very slowly, twisting around it leisurely, every now and then. Akihito flexed against Asami's ropes, intertwined around his arms and wrists, holding them in place above his head. Akihito was pulling at them, which did about as much good as ever.

Asami raised an eyebrow, and murmured: "You are not getting out of those bonds, my sweet kitten", nipping at Akihito’s ear.

Asami was amused as he watched him, his eyes glazed over, his head thrashing from side to side. Asami loved watching his face, his mouth drooling, the blush on his cheeks, tears running down like rain, as he slowly drove Akihito out of his mind. "Now, now, simply because some of us prefer to relax and appreciate the good things in life instead of rushing everything, there is no need to be disrespectful, my cute Aki-hi-to."

"You think I'm complimenting y-you...perverted bastard you--" Akihito broke off in a guttural moan as Asami rubbed a thumb slow and hard over his sensitive tip. He wasn't going to last much longer, at this rate.

"Language, Akihito" Asami purred, his eyes shimmering. Indeed, his Akihito was astounding. "You need to remember: patience is a virtue, that should be nurtured." Asami leaned down to trace tortuously light circles with his tongue over Akihito's nipples.

"Ryuichi... please!" he screamed. As he pulled harder against the ropes around his arms, Akihito arched his back further, offering himself up to Asami, trying to get more of that soft, wet touch.

When Asami closed his teeth down hard on his nipple, that was all it took for Akihito to finally break."Please," he gasped, "Ryuichi, please, please, Ryuichi, stop screwing around and get to fucking me already!" Asami made an obliging sound as his long, strong fingers tightening around his cock.

48 hours later Akihito was moaning about Asami’s ropes and his unrelenting libido. Asami was pleasantly surprised that Akihito’s stamina was nearly on par with his own. That was going to be… troublesome in the future.

Asami knew there and then if Akihito had been a problem before, he was going to be down right aggravating now. He was actually contented with that thought, it would allow them to make use of the secret room more often. Akihito had embraced his masochistic tendencies, which Asami had been exploring over the past day.

 

Akihito was making breakfast, like the last three years hadn’t happened; except Akihito now had some ability to sneek up on Asami, which, in between bedroom sessions, was Akihito’s other enjoyable pastime.

While Akihito was putting breakfast on the table, Asami snaked his arms around Akihito waist, and snuggled into his neck, breathing in Akihito’s soap and shampoo, combined with his exclusive scent.

"What's the matter?" Akihitp asked, as he turned within his grasp, and kissed his neck.

"Nothing, I just missed this; us." Letting go and sat down, leaving a flustered Akihito blushing deeply. Akihito has been surprised over how open Asami was with him. He wondered if Asami might of had a head injury while he was gone. But, that insufferable smirk would reappear, and then the sadistic bastard was back. Asami has become more attentive of Akihito, sometimes to his embarrassment, where he just wanted to bury himself under a large rock. Who'd have thought that stoic man was secretly a romantic; well, a romantic sadistic bastard. Wait, well, a 'perverted romantic sadistic bastard' Akihito reiterated in his head.

As Akihito sat next to Asami to eat, Asami was already enjoying his breakfast. It tasted better than he remembered. He looked over to Akihito, who was still struggling not to blush.

"Akihito, I have a surprise for you today, a little gift that I have kept for your return.” Akihito looked up at him, surprised, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Oh yes, there it was, that fucking smirk.

"I don't like your surprises. Ryuichi." Akihito just stared at him, knowing Asami wouldn't even give him any clues.

"Well, my little kitten, you will like this one. I promise.”

‘Oh... there it is, the bastard’s trademark smug smirk, which means I really won't like it’, Akihito surmised.

"I do have a name, it's AKIHITO, not bloody Kitten”, he groused. Suddenly, Akihito face went from scowling to looking devious as he waited for the right moment. "But, whatever you say... Big Boy", and winked. That was it. The coffee Asami was drinking sprayed all over the table, followed with a coughing fit to match. Akihito was actually quite proud of himself as he departed very quickly from his seated position, before Asami could grab hold of him.

 

“So, where are we going, we've been driving for nearly an hour. I am getting bored.”

"Oh, that is quite a problem. Perhaps I could help you relieve your boredom. Maybe releasing some more of that sexual tension you’ve kept bottled up, could help elevate your current predicament, however... Kitten, we have just arrived. Shame." Asami smiled as he put a few files down on the seat next to him.

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Ryuichi, can't your libido take time off, koibito (sweetheart)?” Akihito asked as he bailed out of the limo, beating Suoh to opening his door. Akihito could hear Asami’s rumble of laughter cut off as the door swung back shut.

"Well, this is a surprise. Soooo, why are we at” looking around, "some abandoned place, out in the ass end of nowhere?" Akihito frowned.

Asami was still laughing at Akihito’s attempt to embarrass him with another term of endearment as he got out of vehicle, but he thought koibito (sweetheart) would work, just as well as ‘bastard’, maybe. Asami’s demeanour changed when he heard Akihito’s question, a sly look creeping over his face. "Really, you were much more agreeable when I mentioned this in the office. I have told you many times," pausing as he whispered in Akihito ear "koibito, have patience. I see Feilong failed on that part of your training, at least.” Akihito blushed wildly; he felt like he was gonna blow a fuse.

Akihito could be extremely patient when it came to his work, but for some reason, Asami could always push the ‘delete’ button on his self control. Thinking ‘Shit, I may have pushed my luck with koibito. HE actually might start using it.’ Mentally sighing at the pet name Asami had given him, either way, he wasn't gonna win. Huffing at himself and his man, he let Asami guide him towards the building. It was a small house, far from the outskirts of Tokyo. From the outside, it looked ramshackled and abandoned, but inside it was clean and lived-in from what Akihito could see.

Asami lead the way into the house, when they reached the living room, there was a couch and a small kitchen was visible off to the side. Asami walked in and sat down, and with a look Akihito inferred he was to sit down next to him. Akihito sat, puzzled, not sure what was going on. He looked at Asami with a confused expression.

Asami kissed Akihito’s temple. "Trust me" Asami said. "Trust me, koibito. You'll like this", and a dark smile came across Asami’s face.

Akihito jumped when there was a bang, then another, louder bang further back in the house. As he watched the doorway of the living room, he wondered what was coming. Asami took hold of his hand, squeezing it gently. Akihito looked up at Asami and smiled, calming a bit. Asami bent down and kissed his cheek.

Then three figures came into the room. Suoh walked behind two men, who were blindfolded and bound with their hands behind their backs. Suoh wasn't gentle in his handling of them. ‘Wow’, Akihito blinked as Suoh kicked the back of their knees so they’d hit the hard wooden floor hard, kneeling down before the couch. Akihito snarled when he recognised them, bile raising in his throat from just looking at the two of them.

Asami nodded. Suoh removed their blindfolds. They blinked rapidly as their eyes adjusted to the light. When their eyes fell on who was sitting on the couch, they were first drawn towards Asami, then their gazes moved to Akihito. Written on their faces was shock, and fear; well, that was perhaps a bit of an understatement.

Asami could feel Akihito’s agitation at their guests. With another squeeze of his hand, Akihito looked at Asami, and then a huge smile crossed their faces simultaneously.

"A present. I kept them for your return. They are yours, if you want them" Asami purred close to Akihito’s cheek. Asami was going to torture then kill them as soon as Akihito came home, but when he saw the bloodlust in Akihito’s eyes in his office, it was then he decided that Akihito had to be the one to deal with them.

Akihito could see that Suduo Shuu was staring with all the menace he could muster at the affection showing between Asami and he, while a look of disgust was all Sakazaki could drum up. That sleaze bag. Akihito remembered he used to own a few small nightclubs. He had also forced Akihito to give him a blow job. Eww, just the thought of it was making him sick. He subconsciously started to scratch his arm.

"Akihito" Asami spoke firmly to get Akihito’s attention. Akihito stopped instantly, then smiled brightly.

"What have you got planned for them?" Akihito hummed.

"Anything you feel like, Kitten. They are a ‘welcome home' gift as they tried so very hard to destroy you and me" he murmured into Akihito’s ear.

Akihito eyes were alight with possibilities. He could see Suduo Shuu giving him a death glare. If looks could kill… Akihito mused, then smiled sweetly at Suduo. However, Sakazaki was just grumbling under his voice.

Akihito looked straight at Asami, his eyes dancing. He had an idea. Akihito bit his bottom lip as he slowly took of his jacket off as sensually as he could, dropping it beside Asami, who's smirk looked a little too pleased for his own good. Akihito swayed his hips as he gracefully walked towards Suduo Shuu and knelt next him. Asami’s eyes watched Akihito movement's with delight. Asami always knew Akihito was sensual but damn, does he even know how sexy he is, or had Feilong’s training just enhance the effect?

Akihito knelt close to Suduo as he undid his wrist ties and gave him a smile. "That feel better?"  
Akihito asked close to his ear, while he gently rubbing Suduo wrists, knowing it would piss him off. “ You still look lovely after all these years, time been good on you." Leaning closer to his face, so he was breathing into his ear, Akihito’s gaze never leaving Asami.

"It's really a nice surprise to see you again, ALIVE, that is" Akihito stood up and moved slowly behind Suduo, then knelt again, both men now looking at Asami, who's eyes were filled with amusement.

"Shuu, if I may call you that" more a remark than asking permission. "I have a proposal, a simple game for you to play. You are free to decline, however, that would have… consequences." Akihito said, rubbing Shuu’s shoulders. Akihito could feel him tense up, he didn’t want to be touched by him; knowing that, Akihito looked towards the fixer and winked.

With a fierce shrug, he shook Akihito’s hands from his shoulders. "Don't touch me" he spat with a disgusted look, as if Akihito was less than dirt. A warning growl was heard from Asami, who’s eyes were on Suduo’s every movement.

"Now now, my sweet. I understand that Shuu doesn't like me, and if I was in his place I probably wouldn't like me either" the blond’s hands were back on his shoulders. Shuu just glared. The other captive just looked on at this display, wondering what Akihito was up to. Akihito noticed. "l haven't forgotten about you. Your punishment is going to be a lot quicker, but a lot more painful, so don't worry. We are just having a little domestic squabble here" Akihito chuckled.

"Shuu, my little game is simple really, all you have to do is tell me the truth, and you are free to go; lie, however, well, that would be a different story, understand? Now, do you love this man sitting before you on the couch" he asked, both of them looking at Asami. Asami motioned Suoh over to get himself and Akihito a drink as he lit a cigarette and smiled.

"Now, answer truthfully" he said, rubbing his shoulders, "don't be shy, Shuu, this is your chance to tell him you love him.” Suduo turned and gave Akihito a glare, like ‘Well, walking into Sion, in costume, with a bow on my neck because he asked me to… how stupid are you, really?’. Akihito just smiled encouragingly, as he held onto Shuu’s shoulders. "Answer truthfully in this game and you will be rewarded."

Suduo swallowed, he shyly looked at Asami, then smiled with confidence and spoke. "Yes, l love him.” Asami just ignored him as he inhaled the smoke, and watched Akihito.

"See, sweetie, that wasn't to hard now.” He patted his shoulders, as in ‘good job’. "So why did you get into bed, figuratively, I assume, ‘cause I wouldn't know who would, willingly," Asami chuckled, amused by Akihito "with that piece of shit over there. Why, Shuu, did you try to destroy him? Did you think Asami’s fall from grace would get you into his bed, AFTER you betrayed him, not once, but twice?" Akihito was starting to get a bit upset.

"Did you think you could replace me in his bed?” With a tighter squeeze on his shoulders, he could feel Suduo tense up again. "You'll never be punished for speaking the truth, it's a trait that Asami finds very attractive." Shuu’s eyes were staring straight at Asami, who nodded in agreement, his trademark smirk was still in place as the cigarette smoke escape from his lip.

Shuu turned to look at Akihito and snarled, "I didn't know he was gonna use that recording to try and destroy Asami, I thought it was meant to break you two up. Yes, I love him. Asami and I are the most compatible in every way, and not just anybody can have him. Someone worthy of him, not a stupid photographer street trash who's barely attractive. It should have been me. Not you. You ruined everything. You disgraced Asami repeatedly, you are just a pet, a bedwarmer, a whore that got his hooks into him. You confused Asami, and dragged him down." Shuu’s breathing becoming ragged, as if he'd been wanting to say that for a very long time.

Asami was just about to stand up when Akihito raised his finger to indicate that he had this. "Remember, as long a Shuu tells the truth, he won't be harmed." Asami sat back and took a sip of his drink, wondering where this was going. Akihito never took his eyes off Shuu, he gave him a small smile as he gently stroked his hair.

"Don't touch me " he grimaced at Akihito’s touch, trying to flinch away.

Looking mildly hurt, Akihito spoke. "Shuu, three years ago, I would have agreed with your statement. However, I have never once betrayed Asami, deceived him, stole from or lied to him; so now, explain how you are better than me?" Asami just smiled at Akihito.

"Also, about my looks: I AM the only natural blue-eyed blond here." Asami laughed out loud, surprising everyone. Suduo looked upset, while Sakazaki snickered at the comment. Suoh just stifled a suspicious cough behind a fist.

"There is a saying that beauty is in the eye of the beholder, so I think Asami may disagree with you there."

In his deep, seductive voice, Asami purred "I find Akihito very beautiful." Shuu just stared at Asami.

Akihito turned back to Shuu "Like I said, Shuu, I would have agreed with you three years ago. But not now." Shuu’s eyes snapped open and looked at him, surprised. He finally noticed the change in Akihito's demeanour; he wasn't that scared boy any more that he remembered, there was something new about him.

"I am a new kind of beast" Akihito whispered in Shuu ear as he was looking towards Asami, who now growled in approval.

Asami loved Akihito, however, in the years apart he had to admit that his boy was even more of a untamed wildcat, and he was all his. Asami felt a definite twitch in his pants. Akihito always had that effect on him; Akihito alway surprised him at every turn. His eyes flicked with desire towards Akihito.

Akihito could read his mind at that moment. He had seen that look often enough, just before they collided in the kind of kisses that left him weak. Akihito smiled, and grabbed Shuu’s chin and made him look at Asami. "Look, Shuu, look at Asami. Do you see that look, can you see the desire in his eyes?" Shuu just looked at Asami.

"Yes", he whispered, upset.

"And who is he looking at, with those oh so golden eyes that can pierce your very soul?" Akihito hummed. No answer came. Asami’s eyes traveled down, then back up Akihito’s body, and his desire became hunger.

"Do you see, Shuu? Look at him! Who is he looking at with those eyes of his, those eyes that promise so much, the ones you wished were aimed at you, that made you long to be the cause of that desire?" Now Akihito was starting to feel a certain twitch as well; but control was very much needed right now. "Answer, Shuu." He squeezed his chin harder. Shuu turned to look at Akihito, and with a defiant look, said nothing.

 

It had nearly cost him two more rambunctious hours in bed that morning, when Asami had walked into the bedroom as he was strapping his knife onto his calf. Akihito wondered how that could turn Asami on so damn fast. Akihito actually ran out his house, a few neighbors staring at him, running towards the limo like the Devil Himself was after him. As far as the little blond was concerned, He was, and this was the only way to save his ass.

Snick. Akihito’s knife was in his hand, behind Shuu’s back. "Now Shuu, it’s just a little game. I ask you a few questions, you answer honestly and you'll get a prize; if you lie or refuse to answer, you forfeit.” Akihito made a quick, shallow cut on Suduo’s back, through his shirt. Akihito knew he didn't feel it, but soon he would. Asami heard the slight noise, and knew Akihito had pulled the knife, but didn’t see any other movement.

"Asami’s just going to kill us anyway, so whats the point?" Suduo spoke bitterly. A sadistic smirk crossed Akihito’s face, then disappeared again. Another quick cut was made to a different spot on Suduo’s back.

"I want to play with you a little, that’s all. I thought you were smart." Akihito sighed, sounding dejected. Letting go of his chin he then leaned towards Sakazaki.

" I haven't forgot about you, but I won't be playing a game with you” he chuckled. Sakazaki looked surprised.

"Shuu" Akihito grabbed his chin again, making him look at Asami. "Don't look away from him, or you'll forfeit the game" Akihito was rubbing Shuu’s lower back with the palm of his hand. "Now where were we… oh yes, desire; who was Asami looking at, you or me?" Shuu sighed.

"You.” Matching smirks appeared on both Akihito’s and Asami’s faces.

"Well done; another question: you say that Asami is like a god among men. He is handsome, intelligent, powerful, and wealthy.” Shuu nodded sullenly in agreement. "See, not so hard this game, is it. Oh, that one’s rhetorical."

"You fell in love with Asami Ryuichi," again, Suduo gave a nod. “I don’t blame you, he’s a force of nature, so dangerous and so desirable. So, truthfully, how could you have betrayed him so badly, not just once but fucking twice,” another two cuts sliced into Suduo’s skin.

"Then,” Akihito giggled, “you really thought you could hop into his bed, without a second thought or care?" A pained expression went across his face at the thought of this man’s audacity.

Akihito wielded his blade like surgeon, even Asami couldn't see what the blade was doing. Feilong had taught him 'death by a thousand cuts'. Akihito didn't like the thought of torture, but Suduo was royalty pissing him off. So explain why you set up Asami in that hotel room" the photographer demanded, feeling anger boil through his veins.

"It was to get rid of you. Once you were gone, he'd return to his senses and he'd realise that you were nobody and he’d fall in love with me." Asami and Akihito laughed while Shuu stayed defiant.

”You thought I bewitched Asami, that an intelligent and cunning man like him was deceived by a simple, stupid photographer. You really have no faith in your god, then. You are a fool." he spat, getting more upset.

"Shuu, you're fate was sealed before I came into his life. Asami just needs one look, one. look. to see if he can trust a person. Asami knew about your betrayal before you even did it. When you cried in front of him, you lost everything in that moment." Akihito watched as Shuu started to realise that Asami had never wanted him.

"Asami, I’m sorry, forgive me, please" Shuu blurted out. Asami just lit another cigarette. His emotions were not moved. Akihito still smiled

"Well, congratulations, you fooled me. Three years I believed your recording," sighed as he recalled the memory. Shuu’s focus stayed on Asami. Three more shallow swipes of the blade went unnoticed.

"Shuu" Akihito purred with a drip of poison in his voice. “SUDUO SHUU... actually, you should be apologising to me, as I am the one holding you life in the balance." Akihito stood up, slipping the knife into his sock, dusted off his trouser, then walked back to Asami and sat on his lap. With Asami’s chest against Akihito’s back, he leaned into Asami, almost like he was recharging batteries. Asami smiled, his hand resting across Akihito’s thighs.

Akihito didn't take his eyes off of Shuu. He could see the revulsion in his eyes. Akihito smiled, he could feel Asami’s steady heartbeat through his shirt. Akihito took a deep breath and relaxed into him. Asami smiled and chuckled into Akihito's ear, his warm breath tickled the fine hairs down the back of Akihito's neck. He shivered, getting turned on. Asami chuckled when he realised Akihito’s reaction.

"I can feel your heartbeat, Akihito, you are far too sexy. I heard the snap of your knife harness." Akihito tensed, his pulse sped up; Asami chuckled.

Akihito started from his trance; he wasn't thinking of anything, just staring blankly at Shuu. Akihito sat forward and in a smooth, unemotional voice asked: "Shuu, you called me a pet, a bedwarmer, a whore, which isn't nice, so where's my apology?"

Akihito leaned a little forward. "Can I tell you a secret? I am Asami’s bedwarmer, his whore and l am anything else he needs me to be." Akihito felt his back being rubbed, Asami offering him comfort if he needed it. Akihito smiled at the contact, and continued.

"But do you want to know what I am not? I’m not a liar, a thief, or a traitor. I don't think Asami is a god, and I certainly don't worship him. l don't want or need his power or his wealth. l just want the man. You were, and are, a jealous little twat. You envied what Asami achieved in his life. You wanted to be a big man like him, however, for all your cleverness you were a pale comparison. So then you decided to use Asami to get to what you wanted." His gaze then slid over to Sakazaki.

“And you, don’t even come close” Akihito sneered as he leaned back against the hard, warm chest behind him.

Asami whispered into his ear. "Akihito, stop moving so much, you’re making my dick ache" and bite his ear. Akihito giggled.

Looking at Shuu, he continued. "You also called me Asami’s pet.” Biting his lip, he continued.  
"Should I tell you a another little secret…? I am not Asami’s pet, never was, never will be. Do you want to know something interesting that I did realise not so long ago?" looking at Suduo and Sakazaki, he stated "Asami is MY pet.” Shuu just scoffed at the idea.

"Seriously." Akihito was beaming now. “ I have two pets actually, I have a dragon in Hong Kong, and a panther in Tokyo; and let me tell you something: they do MY bidding" Shuu was outright laughing.

However, Sakazaki’s eyes widened with the realization that Akihito was right.

"I know, it's hard to believe, but with a command my panther would rip your throat out. Remember: everyone that has every touched me, is dead." Akihito eyes had turned cold as steel, looking at Sakazaki as he spoke the words. Shuu paled as he was recalled some of the stories he’d heard from the guards at Sion.

"Oh... Ryuichi, I think he is finally getting it" Asami smiled as he caressed his thigh.

"My hard on is growing. I’d be happy to fuck you with an audience, so business needs to be wrapped up, fast." Asami murmured, kissing Akihito’s ear.

Akihito stood up, knowing otherwise Asami would fuck him senseless, there and then, and walked back to Shuu, placing his hand back on his shoulder.

"Do you understand my value now” Akihito looked smug “knowing what I have told you is the truth? Do you understand the truth is, you never really loved Asami, you wanted to use him for your own gain, thinking that you could eventually replace him and take all of what belonged to him" Akihito grabbed Shuu’s face in a bruising grip.

"You hurt him, cut him deep, tried to cripple him. And left me, a poor, sad little photographer to run away, thinking I wasn’t good enough". Akihito eyes glazed over as his grip tightened.

"Where's my fuckin’ apology" Akihito was starting to lose some control. Asami could see Akihito's emotions begin to spiral.

"Akihito" Asami spoke up. Akihito turned towards his voice, blinking at Asami, both feeling the torment in his words. Akihito nodded, acknowledging the situation. He let go and Shuu rubbed his jaw. Akihito stood behind him, watching the blood seep slowly from his cuts.

"Shuu, answer my question. Now." His eyes danced with fury; taking in his demand, Shuu jumped slightly.

"Sorry" Suduo stuttered. Asami smiled. Akihito was beautiful, stronger, closer to being his equal.

Akihito’s smirk could rival Asami’s. "Shuu, that was a lie, so in my little game you forfeit, sorry." Shuu paled, and turned towards Akihito. He was going to protest, but after seeing the look on the smaller man’s face, decided to change his mind.

"Oh, thank you, by the way; those three years made me have to be a lot stronger. I understand my value, now" the younger man caressed Shuu’s face.

"Now, Shuu, back to my point that you lied: if you were me, what would you do to someone like yourself. Now, be honest, Shuu, if it were me, what would you do?"

Shuu looked at Asami "I’d kill you, put a bullet between your eyes" Akihito smiled.

"See, being honest is liberating" he walked back to Asami and straddled his lap without hesitation. Asami kissed him so passionately, they could have started fucking each, right there and then.

They pulled away from each other only because they needed to breath. Akihito got up and sat beside Asami, smiling at Shuu.

"I have an idea. As Shuu realised he lied to me, I think he should get a secondary prize. Sakazaki should give Shuu a blowjob." Akihito grinned, the look on their faces was horrified.

Asami hummed, he liked that idea very much "Aren't you a clever little thing, Akihito."

Shuu stood up and shouted out an absolutely affronted "No!"

Akihito glared at him and snapped "Sit the fuck down, and shut the fuck up!" Shocked, Shuu sat back down.

Akihito moved around on the couch, lying on his side and placed his head on Asami lap, while Asami just started stroking Akihito's hair, as if they were home watching the telly. Asami motioned to Suoh to untie Sakazaki. “Well then, go down on Shu” Sakazaki looked at Asami, and just sniggered.

"I doubt I’d be any good, but maybe your kitten should do it. I remember he was amazing at giving head" and smirked. As if he let a secret slip, that Asami didn't know about it. Which lasted all of ten seconds until Akihito was up and at Sakazaki’s neck with his small dagger just over his pulse. Akihito grinned like a mad man.

"Oh, clever, thinking Asami would kill you, quick maybe. Let me tell you, your punishment is gonna be so slow and painful, I promise you. Asami knew about it, I told you I never lied to him" Asami just lit another cigarette.

Akihito kept the dagger to his throat. Slowly he nicked the vein, Sakazaki didn't feel it, Akihito started grinning.

"Oh, that annoying little thing that you forced me to do, I’m glad you enjoyed it as I didn't try very hard, and when I left the club I immediately threw up, it was just so fuckin’ gross. I may have been forced to suck an insignificant prick, but once it’s memory was erased by Asami, I totally forgot about it. Now, however, oh, how I could make you scream with just my tongue” he taunted, staring straight at Asami. 

“Sadly, you will never know how truly fantastic I can be."  
Akihito licked his lips to make them shine, which caused Asami to let out a small but feral growl, meaning ‘carry on, Kitten, and you'll be spanked for even suggesting such a thing’.

Akihito pushed off of Sakazaki, flashing him a wink as he walked by. “You will get to meet my dragon soon enough, so don't worry, you won’t get bored” Sakazaki paled as he watched Akihito return to Asami’s side on the couch. "Now, Sakazaki, make Shuu scream in ecstasy if you can.”

Shuu jumped up and said "No!" Looking at Asami, he started to pout. "You've kept me here for over two years, if you want to kill me then kill me, I ain't playing your stupid game anymore."

Sakazaki was feeling a little dizzy, and felt something damp on his collar. Touching it with a fingertip, he could see blood. Shocked, he collapsed onto the floor, holding his neck.

"Oh, that’s gonna be a couple of days before you bleed out" Akihito spoke nonchalantly, looking at the drops of blood dripping down Suduo’s back as he stood up. Asami’s eyebrows rose, he hadn't even seen Akihito do anything; such a clever little kitten.

Both Shuu, and Sakazaki seemed shocked that Akihito could do such a thing. Asami just kissed his temple when he sat next to him. Akihito just shugged "You deserve much worse but your voice was so annoying, oh, wait you will get worse."

Akihito shifted his eyes towards Shuu. "Feeling dizzy?" Akihito asked, his voice was cold and harsh.

"Shuu, remember, I hold your life, not Asami. And sweetie, there's a long way to go before your end, as you were the mastermind of all 

Asami was rubbing Akihito near the small of his back. He let slip a tiny moan which then made him look at Asami with lust in his eyes.

He slipped himself onto Asami’s lap, feeling his semi-hard erection. Akihito was also getting harder. Akihito bit his lip, not sure if he really wanted an audience, when Asami kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into Akihito mouth. It was like a shock of electricity between them. Another moan from Akihito made the kiss get even heavier.

Asami eyes opened and looked straight at Shuu, which made him draw back a little, and he just watched, somewhat nauseated with their display. Another moan and they pulled apart, Asami still looking at Shuu. "We still have business, Kitten."

"Mmm" Akihito was ready to fuck. Asami chuckled, his deep rumble was felt through their shirts, vibrating in his chest, and it snapped Akihito up out of his daydream. He slid off Asami’s lap, and looked at Shuu.

"Sorry, when he gets like that we tend to forget we have company." Shuu rolled his eyes if he was bored. Asami passed Akihito his drink, the burning down his throat gave him a new sense of purpose.

Akihito walked over to Suduo, moving gracefully, making sure Asami’s eyes were on his ass. He slipped his arm over Suduo’s shoulder, saying "back to our truth game", while palming his dagger.

"Suoh, could you please phone Feilong and ask him to come collect something for me, he’ll know what I mean". Removing his phone from his pocket, he handed it to the huge bodyguard, then turning to look at Sakazaki. “Put him somewhere to forget about later". Suoh blinked, speechless; this young man was cold. Asami was intrigued with this new side of Akihito. Souh bowed, then dragged Sakazaki out of the room.

Akihito looked at Suduo Shuu, his eyes much colder, harder than before. Sudo actually gulped.  
"Now, truth: Asami was your idol, your ideal of a man, yes? You wanted his touch, you wanted to feel his desire." Shuu didn’t speak, this time Akihito cut Suduo’s shoulder. Asami pupils dilated, still Suduo never noticed. Definitely a dumb fake blond. "Shuu answer me" Akihito serenely spoke.

"Yes" he responded with the tone of a spoiled brat. He was cut again on his bicep; still no reaction. Akihito had skill.

"Do you want to know the difference between me and you, what makes powerful men desire me over you?” he whispered in Shuu’s ear. "Even Lui Feilong wanted me. Two wealthy, dangerous men wanted a simple photographer with little to offer."

Shuu face paled in fury. "I don't believe you”, he gritted out.

"I can get Feilong here, if you like; I know he would like a word with you personally" Shuu looked at Asami, who just shrugged indifferently, as if to say ‘Yeah, we both wanted Akihito. Guess who won.’

"Stop looking at Asami to save you, he just here to observe; anyway, back to me. Do you know why two of the most powerful men in all of Asia wanted me? Because I was honest with them and treated them like they weren't worth my time. They chase me, they bow to me, not the other way around.” Shuu scoffed at this idea as he was sliced again near the other cuts. Asami smiled, Suduo still hadn't realised.

When Suoh returned, Asami gestured him over. "Souh, I need lemon juice in a glass please, as soon as possible." Asami requested, looking bored.

"Oh, you think I am lying" Akihito laughed. “Mmm, I can understand that, but it's true.” Shuu looked at Akihito and sniffed, as if to say ‘prove it’.

Asami watched Akihito to see where he was taking this. "Shuu", the smaller male whispered in his ear, slowly nicking several small cuts across his back. "If I prove it, would you think less of Asami; would it make your beliefs about the man crumble? That your faith in Asami was foolish, that Asami would never in a million years take you as a lover because you are worth nothing in this world, that you have no value?"

Asami felt a tinge of guilt as Akihito spoke those words, he remembered that night he spoke the same words to Akihito, even though he knew deep in his heart that Akihito did have value, but he didn't want to admit it at the time.

Akihito glanced over at Asami, and flashed him a grin to say ‘it's okay, we’re okay. Trust me.’

"No, he would never bow to you. He is the great Asami Ryuichi. No one make Asami do anything he doesn't want to. He commands and we follow." Shuu looking at Asami with pride.

"So why did you think you could get him into bed, why did you think at the time I corrupted him, if he was all great and powerful?” Asami just chuckled, and smiled at Akihito. "Shuu, would you believe that the great and powerful Asami came crawling on his knees to beg me to take him back?"

"No" Shuu was again looking at Asami, with a look in his eyes asking him to say this isn't true. Cut, cut, cut. Droplets of blood were starting to drip on the floor.

"Would you believe that the great and powerful Asami could be so desperate to have me that he was willing to become my uke…" Asami shot a look at Akihito, thinking ‘that’s one, my cute Akihito.’ Akihito returned a toothy grin to Asami.

"See, you lie" Shuu laughed.

“ I assure you, Shuu, I am telling the truth; would you like me to demonstrated the power I posses..." Asami murmured in a low rumble ‘thats two, Kitten’.

"You have no power" Shuu snorted.

Akihito turned and raised an eyebrow at Asami as he walked over to him "You will kneel before me and tell me that you worship me" gesturing with the knife at Asami.

Asami raised his own eyebrow, and before Suduo Shuu could blink, Asami slipped off the couch and onto his knees, and he placed his hand in Akihito's hand.

"You are the first, and the last person that I have ever loved, and I worship you with everything I have" he said lovingly as kissed his hand.

He looked up at his boy, and gave him a hot little smile. Akihito right there so wanted to jump him; his breath hitched, and Asami knew exactly what he was thinking and smirked. Akihito pulled him up to his feet, as Asami went back to the couch with another smoke in his mouth and Akihito returned back to Shuu.

"See sweetie, I don’t lie, cheat or steal, and I am very loyal" Akihito pulled his chin around so Shuu was looking at him, not Asami.

"Again, with one look Asami could see all he needs to see about a person. He thought you were useful. But when he gave you too much rope, you hung yourself. Do you understand now?” Akihito smiled at Shuu and ghosted a kissed on his cheek; he continued to speak softly.  
"You never understood that Asami was and always will be mine, that you never stood a chance. But, because you have been lying to me and Asami, we can not be merciful." Asami’s face flickered with amusement with what Akihito had in mind.

Akihito stared at Shuu, "You did this, you created this new Akihito. Once upon a time I would have fought for you, thinking Asami was being too cruel, but you set things in motion and that can't be undone; choices were made, your fate was sealed when you lied, deceived and tried to play with the big boys, and you failed. So, I am truly sorry, I can't save you."

A tear fell down Akihito’s cheek as he turned his back on Shuu. Akihito left him standing in the room looking pale. Akihito sat next to Asami. Suoh had walked back in and handed the glass of lemon juice to Asami.

"I will let you live, you will leave this house" he felt Asami stiffened slightly. Akihito just squeezed his thigh and continued on “and that will be your punishment”and as Akihito gave him a cold stare, Shuu actually shivered.

"Asami and I are going home, we are going to have the best sex we’ve ever had, and my personal goal is to try and break the bed," Akihito was now sliding back onto Asami lap, straddling him, his hand running through dark hair as he kissed his neck. "And we will never give you another thought for the rest of our lives.” Staring into Asami’s eyes with all of his mischief dancing in his own brilliant orbs, he watched as the golden eyes became more hungry with every passing word.

Akihito had to turn to Shuu in an effort to finish his sentence, ‘cause both their trousers were straining. Akihito sighed at the words he was going to speak.

"When you leave this place, you are going to become a drug addict, against your will. We will give you to Feilong, who will sell your beautiful body to some ugly men, who will worship you over and over again, for the rest of your pitiful life.”  
Just as Akihito turned back to kiss Asami, he saw Shuu launch himself to grab him off of Asami, screaming "No!”. Akihito was up and off of Asami like a ninja, standing beside a bent over Shuu, one of his arms firmly twisted in a restraint hold at a ninety degree angle from his back.

“How did you…" was all he whimpered before his shoulder was dislocated, and Shuu started screaming. Akihito beamed a bright smile towards Asami, who was seriously turned on now.

"It’s a secret." 

Asami stood up, and smiled at Akihito. "You, are beautiful. Now, come, let me worship you... koibito." Akihito let go of Suduo and dumped him on the floor. Asami stood and offered Akihito his hand, as soon as Akihito reached for his, Asami pulled him in and kissed him.  
They moved past Shuu, who was now sobbing on the floor. Asami tipped the glass in his hand over. As the juice fell onto his bloody cut back and shoulders, a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the house. Asami escorted Akihito out of the building, the only sound heard was Suduo Shuu’s screams of agony.

T.B.C.

 

Akihito looked up at Asami and blinked before they headed over to the limo. ”Oh, I forgot something!" Akihito turned to Souh. "Where's Sakazaki?" Asami and Suoh looked at each other, puzzled.


	13. You will knowfear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SAKAZAKI FATE IS DECIDED.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING*** WARNING***  
> *** SOME VIOLENCE AND EYE GORE IF SQUEAMISH***

Chapter 13: you will know fear.  
your fate was already sealed. Part 2

 

Akihito looked up at Asami and blinked before they headed over to the limo. ”Oh, I forgot something!" Akihito turned to Souh. "Where's Sakazaki?" Asami and Suoh looked at each other, puzzled.

”Follow me, please, he's in there.” Suoh pointed Akihito and Asami to a back entrance, after which they entered a small room. Lying in his bloodied shirt was Sakazaki.

Akihito walked over to him. ”Did you fix up his wound, Suoh?" he asked as he smiled down at Sakazaki. Asami did not seem amused.

Souh took up his usual position, at ease. "Hai, Takaba-san. Blood loss was minimal." Akihito nodded, looking down at him with distaste; just being this close to him made his skin crawl.

"Feilong’s men will collect Sakazaki soon, and then he will be castrated, and have his dick hacked off. They are a disgrace to all men. Then, I want him to eat his own junk, so he’ll know just how slimy it feels, having to put his dick and balls into one’s mouth.” Akihito looked over at Asami.

"Oh yes, my flying dragon knows what to do. He helped me with some ideas. We are going to keep you alive, so understand this: before the end, you will know slowly creeping insanity, you fucking bag of shit.” Akihito walked back to Asami, feeling like he may be in need of some immoral support.

Akihito’s eyes were shining brightly. "Feilong has decided on using the Chinese water torture method. Victims are strapped down, unable to move, while cold water is slowly dripped onto the forehead as it’s a very sensitivite area, with its own nerve bundle. He will see each drop coming; after a long duration, I’ve heard that people become paranoid, delusional, and are gradually driven frantic. So, while we drive you insane so very slowly, we might as well make some use of you, and take some of your blood to be used as a donation. Someone should benefit from your pitifully excuse of an existence."

Asami’s smiled darkly. "Kitten, that’s brilliant." He purred.

Sakazaki grunted, his blood loss and dizziness made it difficult to communicate, but there was fear and hatred in his eyes as it sounded like he tried to say something like "whore". Akihito heard this as they were exiting the room, and his pent up anger took over. Blinded with rage, Akihito launched himself towards Sakazaki, grabbing him by his shirt, hauling him up off the floor and slammimg him into the wall, pinning him upright. He pulled out his knife and pushed it up under his chin. 

Looking deep into Sakazaki eyes, Akihito smiled. Hatred built up inside him. He was disgusted with what this man had done, and had said, he would never forget any of it. Akihito would learn to push it from his mind, but now, now his anger and rage shook Akihito to his very core.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, you piece of shit, or I'll sew it up permanently." He growled, venom dripping with every word. Akihito’s mind was hazy, anger clouding any moral judgement.  
He had wanted Feilong to teach him martial arts for defence only, but he had insisted on training him in attack methods as well, and had shown him some techniques in torture.

Akihito had not been too happy with that, but Feilong had explained: "If you are trapped and need to escape, maybe a loved one needs you, or information is vital, sometimes, it is unavoidable.” He had shown him ‘the death by a death by thousand cuts’, as it was a simple technique. But Akihito was infuriated with this man who had tried to take everything from him. He dared even to attempt to have Asami killed, and Akihito’s mind was starting to swirl, unravelling in madness.

Akihito’s morals were bending. What he did and was going to do to Suduo Shuu, he could live with. Well, okay, he wasn’t going to kill him, but his life was going to a living hell, like he had tried to make Akihito’s on more than one occasion. He had nearly died because of Suduo Shuu, which would have caused Asami pain, so he deserved nothing less.

But Sakazaki was different. He had crawled into Akihito’s head, telling him he was Asami’s little whore, his fucktoy, his pet, and he had taken what was Asami’s. Sometimes his voice whispered in his dreams in the night, and what he had made him do stripped him of his pride as man. He had only been willing to do it for Asami, but Akihito’s heart had been heavy, close to breaking; just a simple transgression could have ruined him. Them. 'I need to survive you’, he thought to himself, ‘you tried to destroy me, but I will not fall apart again’.

Asami had forgiven him, but he wouldn’t forget, would he? Akihito was started to tear up. Asami, did he really forgive him, truly? ‘And it was all this man’s fault I turned into a slut. Or, am I a slut? Does Asami think that, deep down?’ Akihito’s mind was whirling with negative thoughts. ‘It was all this asshole’s fault, for everything.’

The knife slowly pushed along his jaw line. Sakazaki’s eyes looked into his, saying ‘you haven't the guts, you’re the one who chose to do what you did.’ The dagger inched across his cheek, towards the man’s eye.

‘Akihito, can you do this?’ He had to prove he was stronger, and that he wasn't scared of scum like these wankers. The pain, the rage, his days of despair seemed about to swallow Akihito whole; making him feellike an overexposed photo. Numb, Akihito had started to feel paralyzed.

Asami had been watching with his hawk-like eyes. Every movement Akihito made was concerning him deeply. Yes, he had seen bloodlust in Akihito’s eyes, however, in Akihito’s core was a strong moral guide, so Akihito making Suduo Shuu into a addict, who would whore himself for drugs, well, it would be a living hell, but he wouldn't be killing him out right, like Shuu had tried to do to him.   
Asami watched everything, and could see the internal madness start. Akihito had never forgave himself for that transgression with Sakazaki. Yes, it had stung his pride, but it didn’t really bother Asami, he had understood why Akihito did it, but he knew it still hurt his boy too.   
Maybe Akihito needed to do this. Asami didn’t want Akihito anywhere near the darkness of taking a life, so he watch intently. 

He would pull him back from the brink, if he looked like he was going to cross a line he couldn't come back from. Asami and Feilong had no compunctions, things in their world needed to be done, examples needed to be made. Asami had planned a slow, tortuous death for Sakazaki, but Akihito wouldn’t have been a part of it.   
No, he wanted to keep Akihito out of the darkness, keeping his inner light shinning, so that he could come home and bath in it, wash the grime of his transgressions of the day away, be forgiven and loved by Akihito, no matter what. Today, Akihito’s pain and rage needed an outlet, so he would watch, and let Akihito do whatever damage he needed to do. Now, Sakazaki was his.

Akihito slowly brought his blade closer to Sakazaki’s eye. He didn’t want him to see his eyes lusting after him any more. ‘No’, Akihito decided ‘I'll take his eyes and leave the rest to my beloved dragons’, but his eyes, his eyes we're his. The tip of the blade was as sharp as a scalpel. Akihito nicked Sakazaki’s cornea, deep enough to puncture the eyeball. Slowly, he jiggled the blade enough to widen the tear. As the blade was pulled out of the eye, vitreous fluid leaked out of the eyeball and trickled down his face as the eyeball itself deflated slightly.

Sakazaki had watch as the blade tip come closer and closer to his eye. He didn't believe Akihito had it in him, so he just stared at him, trying to intimidate him, but Akihito’s eyes were ice cold, dead, like a shark’s. Either there weren’t any emotions left, or too many emotions overwhelmed him, so he couldn't think straight. Sakazaki started to shake, trying to turn his head away. Akihito grabbed his hair painfully in his fist, making him look right at him. Akihito spat at him, just as his blade bit into his other cornea; then Akihito removed the knife blade.

Sakazaki would see the blade come in, felt the pressure build on one spot of his eyeball before it was punctured, felt it wiggle inside, then felt a small "pop" as the eye tissue lost suction around the blade as it was pulled out, not to mention the slight pull on the eyeball itself and the attached optic nerve as the blade slid out.

What he felt then was BLINDING PAIN. The first sensation was an intense, burning ache in my eye, the kind of intensity he could almost see, but his vision was uneven and splotchy, like looking through wadded up cellophane. Blinking at the pain, it went from excruciating to mind shattering. 

Sakazaki could FEEL the surface of his eyeball rubbing loose against the inside of his eyelid, and started screaming at this point, trying to get away from the knife that had crossed over to his other eye, and had finished ripping his other cornea the rest of the way. The pain was so strong, it made Sakazaki vomit as he collapsed to the floor.   
He didn’t black out, but he was huddled at Akihito's feet in a heap.

The pain was so unique. No matter what he did, no matter how he moved, the pain stayed with him. It was razor sharp. One of the first things Sakazaki realized was that any pressure against his eye, any movement of his eyelid would cause the pain to go from a ‘10’ to a ‘FuckYou’. Motion of any kind was nauseating. Sakazaki tried to close his left eye and see with his right, but the pressure from the clenched eyelid alone was enough to make him scream and vomit again.

Akihito was standing to the side when he punctured Sakazaki’s eyeballs; he’d screamed as if a wild animal had a limb caught in a metal-toothed trap, and fell to the floor. Akihito stepped away as Sakazaki vomited due to the intense pain. Sakazaki was going into shock, and moaned.

When Asami’s hand grabbed Akihito’s arm, he turned slowly to stare at up Asami. Akihito was shedding tears, even though he had a slight smile on his face. Asami squeezed his hand that held the knife. Asami whispered to Akihito and slowly Akihito seemed to waken from his trance. He dropped the knife, and turned into Asami’s arms, who moved him away from Sakazaki. Asami gave Sakazaki a wolfish grin over his shoulder, to let him know this just the start for him. Sakazaki was too far gone to see Asami’s feral grin, but he knew this was only the beginning.

When Asami brought Akihito out the building, he had left Suoh behind for a while, to relay to the remaining guards his orders to fix Sakazaki up, keep him alive, and about what to do until the Chinese group arrived; after he talked to Feilong about altering his plans slightly. Sakazaki was treated, but Akihito had done a fair amount of damage.   
As it was, patience was a virtue. It would take three months before Sakazaki could open his eyes and see fairly clearly again, but it would still be a painful recovery. Sakazaki would curse Akihito daily, but he knew Asami and Feilong were coming for him, and in the end, he was going to end up driven out of his mind.

 

Feilong had left an open invitation to Asami’s underworld security team, that when the time was right, whomever wanted to have some payback for what Sakazaki had done to their boss and his lover, they were more than welcomed to have at it, as long as he remained alive, and relatively whole. 

Asami was just itching to carve into him. Not just for nearly destroying Sion. Not just for his damaged reputation, both personal and business. But because his beloved had come out of this experience stronger, but oh so brittle. Asami would snarl at the recollection of Akihito’s rage, nearly losing himself to the madness. Therefore, Sakazaki was going to suffer for the trauma he put his shining light through.

Asami, Suoh and Kei showed up together, and quite a few of the senior security guards from back when Akihito and Asami first became ‘aquatinted’, that liked Akihito, and had witnessed some of the agony he was still going through, decided that for him, they would take the burden from his shoulders, and get payback.

By the end of the first week, they had all made their contribution: some of them had taken turns beating Sakazaki bare-handed, while others had used bamboo canes on the bare soles of his feet. A few decided to polish up their knife skills, carving “slut”, “whore” and other pet names into various parts of Sakazaki’s body.

They would let him rest. when his body was as good as healed. 

Then, the second faze, specialists took the torture up a notch, consisting almost entirely of crushing devices and procedures, including exceptionally clever screw presses or "bone vises" that crushed thumbs, toes, knuckles, knees, and even broke teeth in a wide variety of ways. An array of "boot” devices that were variously and ingeniously designed to slowly crush bones in the feet were equally well represented.

Again Sakazaki was left to heal, Now Sakazaki was now begging for death. but it would not come. Revenge is best served cold. I mean very cold.

Finally, Asami was ready to take his turn, as he savagely mutilated the body in numerous dreadful ways, incorporating spikes, blades, boiling oil, and extremely careful applications of fire. The serrated iron tongue shredder, and the stocks that forcibly held the prisoner's naked feet, glistening with lard, directly over red-hot coals until the skin, tendons and foot muscles were burnt away, and the exposed bones dried out and turned to ash.

Nearly dead when he had finished, Asami, Kei and Suoh had stood apart, ignoring this human being, (if one could call him that), now broken into pieces on the floor, talking casually amongst themselves, and smoking. But, it was far too soon for Sakazaki to die, so the medical people who worked for Sion mended him, keeping him alive, only to find that after ten more months of hell, recuperating, his final end was near: a trip to Hong Kong, a personal welcome from the leader of Baishe, and finally, the water torture. 

Feilong opened the door to the room specifically designed for the torment it contained within. He entered, letting his tall, lean frame sway gracefully, giving his "guest" a wintry smile as he looked down at silenced and immobilized Sakazaki.

Feilong spoke, his voice so delicate it would charm birds from the trees. "I am here for one reason only", he said, as he put his hand up to caress the valve above his victim's head.

"I am here on Akihito's behalf. I wanted to do something to you that would represented Akihito's mental anguish over the three years he was away from Asami, his home, his family and friends." Opening the valve started the water dripping, a single drop falling, every minute, or so.

"So this is Akihito's goodbye." Feilong turned away from the helpless body with a slight flaring of his sumptuous cheongsam, he left the room, and closed the door with heavy finality.

Feilong knew this method well, it was simplistic and the results were always the same. Before the end, Sakazaki would know hopelessness and madness himself.

Feilong's and Asami's need to avenge the boy they both loved and protected was satisfied. It was finally over.

T.B.C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks yo my my beta who can actually torture someone *scary*  
> She works her magic once again.


	14. It's finally over...We can restart our lives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito and Asami are finished completely with the two bad guys.  
> What comes next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to my beta. Who just add magic(grammer)to it.  
> Thankyou.

Restart my life.  
Chapter 14: IT's finally over...we can restart our lives.

Suduo Shuu was finished. Sakazaki was going to be in a world of hurt soon enough. 

Asami was concerned when Akihito lost it back there he was cold he had no empathy. Asami liked both warm and cold. But Asami knewAkihito but he inside would never want Akihito stain his hand with blood. No that was his duty to Akihito.

Flicking his cigarette away. Asami turned to look at Akihito leaning by the limo, Asami could feel that this period of his life over. Asami and Akihito won't look back . Its finished.

Asami priority now was Akihito and him to move forward.

Akihito moved his body to more comfortable postion to gaze upon Asami as he leant on the limo, to speak to him. 

"I didn't want to do that. I don't want to torture or kill, but they messed with me, and my family, so they have to pay.” He looked up into Asami’s face to see what he thought seeking permission for some unknown reason.

Asami moved closer to Akihito, he lightly stroked Akihito cheek. Akihito instantly blushed, Asami smiled lent down and kissed his cheek. then he looked into Akihito shinning eyes;

"you did good my little koibito" Akihito was gonna pull away from Akihito but he stayed and glared at Asami,

"don't call me...oh forget it you perverted bastard koibito" Akihito grinned. 

Asami relexed Akihito was back, he always did bounce back, he amazed Asami at times thing that would break normal men, Akihito shrugged it off eventually, this time will be no different. he need to stay this way, selfishness for himself but Akihito needed to be good. snaking his arms around Akihito into a passionate kiss, feeling Akihito melt into him, it never enough. 

When Asami and Akihito entered the limo, Asami lit his cigarette, and they both sat quietly, relaxing. 

Neither spoke, as they both understood that if either one broke the silence, there would be loud limo sex taking place. Akihito was thinking about that long drive back to the city...

Asami was just finishing cigarette, when Akihito used the intercom.

“Suoh, I apologize for what’s about to go down back here. You may want to turn up the music really loud; and just leave us when we get to the penthouse garage. To be honest, you may as well take the rest of the day off.” Akihito turned to Asami, looked him up and down, twitched his eyebrow and bit his bottom lip.

"And tell Kirishima that Asami will be tied up at the penthouse for the next forty-eight hours or so.”

Then the intercom was disabled and the privacy screen rose to the sound of Suoh’s snickers from the front seat. Asami had an amused look on his face, and raised an eyebrow at his boy. "Forty-eight hours, my very cute Akihito?” he purred into the space between them.

Akihito gave him a cocky grin back and shrugged. "Well, you are older; and it has been a while. Might be rusty.”

"And that makes three, and four, Akihito." Asami chuckled with a predatory smile.

"Four hours in your secret room will be worth it." He hesitated, and tilted his head as he looked at Asami, hitched his breath and spoke again. "In for a penny, in for a pound."

Asami laughed loudly, and before he could blink, Akihito was lying back against the seat with his hands pinned above his head, and he was being kissed, deep and long. When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Asami started kissing Akihito down his neck. In between nips and kisses Asami spoke, his low deep voice vibrating every bone in Akihito’s body.

"You were inventive, koibito."

Akihito lazily shrugged with a closed-eye smile. "Yeah, I was pretty amazing, wasn't I.”

Asami raised his head and looked at Akihito, those eyes peeking out from partially opened lids full of mischief and mayhem, shinning so bright. Asami took in his Akihito, completely lost in his eyes. He thought he could see a galaxy of stars reflected in those sparkling blue orbs. Asami said breathlessly: "Marry me."

Akihito blinked, not sure he had actually heard what he thought he had. Asami kissed Akihito deeply, as if he couldn't breath without him. He pulled back, and Akihito was panting and staring at him in a daze. Asami said it again.

"Marry me, my cute Akihito." Akihito pulled his arms out of Asami’s grasp, moved them down to his sides and raised himself up on his elbows, still blinking, looking into Asami’s eyes. They were  
smouldering with all of his emotions: love, desire, lust, honesty, and above all, trust.

Asami kissed the sweet spot where his neck met his shoulder, then spoke onto Akihito’s neck, as Akihito shivered: "Akihito.” Akihito’s eyes started to fill up, tears overflowing down his face. Asami wiped his cheeks with gentle caresses of his thumbs, kissing each closed eyelid. “Marry me" he whispered, as he started kissing down Akihito’s neck. He unbuttoned most of Akihito’s shirt, as he started grazing his collarbone Asami whispered again "marry", kiss, "me". Slowly his mouth was heading towards those fresh pink perky nipples, and he licked and twisted them both. Within seconds they pebbled. Biting down on the nearest one. 

Breathless moans filled the back of the limo. Akihito’s head went back, as Asami’s tongue made its way down Akihito’s silky, firm curved torso, while Asami fingers twiddled his nipples. These dual sensations pulled forth more moans that filled the air. Akihito’s erection started poking Asami, who chuckled, ignoring the bulge in his own pants. Asami worked his way slowly back toward Akihito’s collarbone, nipping at it lightly. Moving onto his neck, Asami whispered into Akihito's ear: "Mary me, koibito.”

Akihito was stunned, but managed to push Asami back into a sitting position. Akihito straddled him, he was now aware of Asami’s growing ‘interest’. Akihito stared wordlessly into Asami’s golden eyes. Asami clasped Akihito’s face, wiping away more tears. "Marry. Me.” Asami started kissing him again, a slow, sensual kiss. Akihito ground his hard on into Asami, letting another moan escaping from his lips.

"Your body is saying yes, but I would like to actually hear you say it."

Akihito caught his breath, he knew that Asami never said anything he didn't mean. Was he ready; well yeah, he was ready, Asami had changed for him. ‘I have already given my life to Asami, so…’

In a firm voice, Asami said: “Akihito.”

Akihito was pulled out of his train of thought. Asami smiled, smoothly ghosting a whisper over Akihito’s lips: "Marry me."

With an almost inaudible whisper, he responded with a choked "Yes".

Asami smiled. "Just a little louder please, so us humans can hear." Grabbing Asami’s hair with both hands, he tugged hard. Asami let out a hiss of pleasure.

Akihito nipped Asami’s earlobe, and whispered "Yes, Ryuichi, I will marry you." Asami grinned from ear to ear, and that was it. Within moments, Akihito was naked and screaming his name as they rocked the limo.

 

When they finally reached the elevator to the penthouse, Asami was holding Akihito’s hand. The elevator took its sweet time to arrive at their floor, the silence of the small cage was palatable. They couldn’t look at each other. Sexual tension hung in the air, the slightest sound, and they would be ripping each other’s clothes off. When the doors finally pinged opened, Akihito was out, down the hallway, with keys in hand to open the penthouse door, taking his shoes off. Asami smirked as he watch Akihito open the door, then he slammed shut the door behind himself, never taking his eyes off Akihito since they left the elevator.

Akihito stood looking at Asami with a feral glee in his eyes; they both stood motionless in the hallway, just breathing, waiting for the first person to blink.

Asami stepped forward, Akihito stepped back. Then another step forward, met by another step back. When Akihito sensed Asami’s confusion, he sprang forward. With a leap, he wrapped his long legs around Asami’s waist, and his arms around his neck. Asami grabbed Akihito’s ass with both hands. With a turn he pressed Akihito hard against the nearest wall, kissing him feverishly. A muffled moan came from both parties. Asami pulled away, his golden eyes holding so much promise. Akihito panted, "Say it again, Ryuichi."

A small, gratified chuckle left Asami.

“Marry me, Akihito" breathlessly Asami repeated. Akihito tilted his head forward and started kissing Asami’s jaw line. “Mmm, that’s what I thought you said" he sighed, kissing further down Asami’s neck.

"Akihito... Akihito." Asami quietly demanded “Say it again”, their eyes locked on each other, reflecting each other’s desire, like a pool they were both drowning in.

"Yes, Asami Ryuichi, I will marry you." Both started giggling into each other’s kisses.

Asami turned, walking towards the bedroom. He pulled away from their kiss. Akihito could see a twinkle in his eye. His voice low and husky, Asami queried: "Shall we see if we can break the bed?”

Akihito raised his eyebrow, smiling as he titled his head in thought. "Well, Ryuichi, how about we break all the furniture in the condo and then just redecorate?" he suggested, shrugging nonchalantly.

Asami look delighted. "You are just full of bright ideas today, Kitten." Asami chuckled as he kicked the bedroom door closed behind them.

 

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my *fairy beta Lainie (mislainieous) godfathe* who is blessed with the many torturing skills of individuals. Who if far to knowledgeable in this field. Who added a splash of magic on the torture scene.  
> Thankyou for making the story readable.


	15. Feathers & Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Akihito unsure I Asami really want to marry. Penthouse is damaged. Asami stays over with Akihito.

Restart my life.  
chapter 15 :Feathers and vows...

 

Akihito was in the kitchen, listening to his music, swaying his hips in that familiar pink frilly apron, making breakfast. Asami was out of the shower, wearing just his silk trousers. He walked through the living room, thinking it looked like a typhoon had hit the place. Nearly everything was broken, the couch was resting upside down, and the telly was hanging off the wall. ‘Hmm, we really did demolish the place’, Asami mused, feeling quite pleased.

When he reached the kitchen, he could hear the familiar sounds of Akihito being busy. Asami took a minute, resting against the doorframe with his arms across his broad chest, in awe of the sight in front of him. The three years of hell was over: his kitten was home. With complete understanding of what he meant to Asami, no one, including himself, will ever make him feel inferior again.

A sad memory flashed across his eyes, and soon disappeared. As his golden gaze wandered down that supple, sensual body, Asami’s mind stop working as he just watched a very sexy arse jiggling to the beat of the music. Akihito turned to put the plates on the island and jumped. Asami was standing in the doorway, looking very amused. "We’ll have to eat in here, the dining table’s broken” he explained, and gave a sheepish smile; his blush a beautiful shade of pink.

Asami watched as he put the plates down. Within seconds, he had wrapped his arm around his boy’s waist. After a kiss so deep, Akihito let a moan escape. Asami seemed even more pleased with himself than before, and let him go. Placing a chaste kiss on Akihito’s forehead, he went to sit down. They sat in quiet contentment as they enjoyed breakfast, every now and again stealing a glance at each other.

Akihito’s blush was getting worse, as his mind recalled the last forty-some hours. Asami reached for Akihito, and pulled him onto his lap. "Are you feeling alright today? Is your back okay?" Akihito just nodded.

“That warm bath helped this morning. Thank you." Asami chuckled.

There was a rap on the penthouse door. Akihito was up and out of the kitchen like a shot. "It’s Kirishima" he said as he returned to the island to finish breakfast in his own seat.

"Asami Sama, here is the morning paper, everything has been quiet over the last 48 hours." Asami just nodded as he picked up his coffee cup. Kirishima’s attention turned to Akihito. "I took the liberty of contacting the university, stating you had tonsillitis, as I thought you might be otherwise engaged." Asami chuckled while Akihito frowned as his face changed to a new shade of red in the colour spectrum.

Kirishima coughed. "I just meant, Takaba-sama, that you have been busy over the last few days and you are now free to enjoy a few more days and relax." Kirishima was blushing at the comment; Asami was too amused until he felt a sudden sharp pain to his shin.

"Kirishima, I need to get the decorators in to reorganise the penthouse. Akihito will be redecorating.” Asami glanced over at Akihito, thinking ‘any longer, and his face was going to stay that red permanently.’ "You can make a list of what’s all broken, and what needs replacing. The master bed frame definitely needs replacing, and a strongly worded letter needs to be sent to the manufacturer, asking why it was not up to a decent standard.”

Kirishima just gulped. “Yes, Asami-sam."

Akihito may have changed a lot in the past three years, becoming bolder and stronger, but he was also the same shy, embarrassed boy Asami adored. He looked like he was contemplating popping a blood vessel right then.

“I'll be taking the BMW out today as we are going shopping. Akihito and I will be going to get engagement rings, or see about designing our own wedding bands. Therefore, I will not be in the office again today or tomorrow. I will be staying with Akihito at his university accommodations while our penthouse is being refurbished.”

Kirishima smiled broadly at them both. Asami moved quickly to stand behind Akihito, hands on his shoulders. He could tell Akihito was just about to bolt, some things never changed. His only apparel being the apron notwithstanding, the yakuza wasn’t chancing him running out the penthouse. Asami just gripped his shoulders, rubbing gently with his thumbs to keep him in place. Leaning down, he kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations Takaba-sama, Asami-sama. About bloody time." He reached over and shook their hands, pleased.

"Thank you” whispered a barely audible Akihito. Asami grinned and nodded. Kirishima left.

As he let Akihito go, the boy started to clear the plates away. Asami snaked his arm around his blond’s waist, and held him close. Akihito leaned back with his head on Asami’s shoulder; they stood like that for a few minutes. Sensing something was the matter, Asami cooed into Akihito’s ear: "Akihito, what is it?"

Akihito breathed slowly, and relaxed further into the embrace. "I... I just wasn't too sure if you meant what you’d said, or if it was just something in the heat of the moment. So, I was thinking you might be, I do not know, regretting your decision."

"Do you regret your decision, Akihito?" Still feeling unsure, Akihito shook his head from side to side, indicating no. Asami furrowed his brow, thinking of the right words to say. "Good. I can understand you thinking it was a spur of the moment thing. However, that is far from the truth. I know it was not as romantic as I would have planned. Nevertheless, Akihito, right there, in that moment, my whole world opened up for me inside your eyes, and all I could see was you. Forever. With me. Only you have ever tossed my heart around this much. And you still have that effect on me."

Feeling relieved, Akihito didn’t bother to answer. Instead, he twisted around in Asami’s hold, so he could look up at him. Then Akihito manoeuvred himself up as he wrapped his legs around Asami’s waist. Asami, by reflex, grabbed Akihito’s ass to secure him as he walked over to the counter top and popped him down on the cool granite surface.

Finding his voice, Akihito said quietly "No, Ryuichi, I haven't changed my mind." Asami let out a slow breath. Akihito smiled, and then kissed him softly.

Asami lifted Akihito off the counter top and walked back towards the bedroom. With a confused look on Akihito’s face, Asami just smiled. "Trust me, okay Kitten." Still bewildered, Akihito nodded.

Once in the bedroom, Asami released his hold on Akihito. "Go sit on the bed while I go get something.” Releasing his hold on Asami, he hopped into the centre of the bed, well, what was left of the mattress, sunken down into the broken bed frame, with the bedding strewn around all over the place.

Asami walked towards the secret room, looking back at his Akihito, who was playing with some of the feathers from one of the pillows that had been ripped open last night. He chuckled and walked over to the door release.

Hearing the sound of the secret door opening, Akihito shouted "Don't even think about it, buddy. You had me for nearly 48 hours. I would like some rest now." All he heard through the doorway was a drawer being shut and a deep rumble of laughter. Asami walked back into the bedroom. Akihito gave him a suspicious look as Asami closed the door.

Asami knelt down by the side of the bed. "Close your eyes, Akihito" he said, as his lips curled slightly. "My very cute Akihito, closes your eyes” he repeated. Akihito slowly closed his eyes, wriggling a little bit in anticipation. Then, he popped one eye open and glared at Asami.

“What are you up to…"

Asami sighed. “Just keep them shut, okay.” Akihito complied.

Clink. As soon as he felt the cold metal around his wrist his eyes were wide open. "What the fuck is this! I knew you were up to no good" and pouted as he shook the metal cuff, now attached to Asami’s wrist.

Asami kissed Akihito and sat back down. "It's not what you think, Akihito. It’s a representation of what I am asking you to do. I want to be chained to you, and never let you ever go.” Akihito still pouted. “Look, here is the key" which he placed in Akihito’s palm.

Akihito looked wide-eyed at Asami, not understanding. With a sultry voice, Asami continued. "You can unlock the cuffs whenever you choose to, and go. But I hope that you never do." Then he gently stroked Akihito’s cheek. "I hope that you feel the same way.”

‘Fucking hell, Asami! When did you get all cute and cuddly? Where's your “I will to slice your skin off your bones if you so much as just touch my sleeve” act gone?’ Akihito shouted inside his head.

Akihito’s blush reappeared as he started biting his bottom lip, wondering what to do. He really liked this romantic side, which was probably going to kill him sooner than that ‘death’ aura of his. And he wanted to be with Asami. He decided to come to terms with everything that had changed as he really didn't want to waste anymore time.

"...Akihito..." Asami spoke, breaking his train of thought. Looking at Akihito, who actually hadn’t spoken for a few minutes, with a softer tone he said "Akihito... close your eyes again please, and hold your other hand out this time". Akihito slipped the key into his apron pocket, then held out his hand, closing his eyes again.

"If you put your dick in my hand, I’ll dig my nails in so hard you'll…" Asami shut him up quickly with a forceful kiss. When Akihito moaned, he felt something placed into his hand. Pulling back, Asami chuckled at Akihito’s previous statement.

Akihito opened one eye, looked at his hand, then opened both eyes. Nestled on his hand was a small hinged velvet box. He gave Asami a sceptical look as he reached over and open the box. Inside, side by side, were two similar rings. Akihito looked like a deer caught in head lights: “When, how, why… huh?”

Asami lifted his lover’s chin and looked into his eyes. "Why? Because it's always been you and no one else can even come close. You make everyday a challenge, and I love your fighting spirit. You are amazing.” Akihito’s cheeks blushed a deeper pink while he listened. "How? I went to a jeweller.”

Akihito rolled his eyes. "Funny. You're a funny guy, Ryuichi.”

Asami smiled. "When? While we were on the island."

Akihito’s eyes flew wider open, staring at him, and breathed out "After Hong Kong…?”

Asami nodded. "I was ready to share my life with you there and then, but I was a coward. I kept on telling myself YOU weren’t ready. You never gave me clue that you felt the same way. Then Suduo took you. After that fiasco you seem to change, but then the penthouse was attacked, and there seemed no time to ask." With a sad look on his handsome face, Asami continued. “I’d finally decided the night of the charity ball I'd ask you that weekend, but then everything went to hell for three years. Until, finally…” leaning in to kiss Akihito’s hot red cheek. "you came back to me. I promised myself if I ever got a second chance, I wouldn't hesitate."

Smiling at Akihito, he continued. "This is not a whim. I love and adore you; this has been a long time coming. So, Takaba Akihito: will you marry me? “ He gently pulled Akihito’s head forward so their foreheads rested against each other, and whispered "You are my everything."

Asami, with the chained hand, picked up Akihito’s ring, and held it up for him to see it. It was a simple, classic white gold band. Channel cut into the band was a row of five square cut intense yellow diamonds, the same golden shade as Asami’s eyes. Seeing Akihito was speechless, he offered him the ring, murmuring “read the inscription". Akihito swallowed as he read “You are MINE. I am YOURS. Ryuichi”. Then he slipped it onto Akihito’s ring finger. "Marry me, Takaba Akihito."

Asami lifted up his ring and handed it to Akihito. It was the same design, except the jewels were peacock blue diamonds, resembling Akihito’s eyes. It was similarly engraved with “You are MINE. I am YOURS. Akihito”. Taking a deep breath, Akihito carefully rubbed the smooth side of the ring, his blush reaching up to his ears. He bit his lip, and exhaling slowly, he slipped the ring onto Asami’s ring finger, then smiled.

"I will marry you, Asami Ryuichi.” Before the last syllable was spoken, Akihito’s back bounced against the mattress, feathers flying everywhere as Akihito thumped against the mattress again.

As it rained down feathers, Asami kissed him slowly and sensually, pouring everything he had into Akihito. Their chained hands were clasped above Akihito’s head; as Asami started to lick Akihito’s neck, he spoke in his deep baritone voice that reverberated throughout Akihito, making his spine shiver. "Should we stay cuffed while we pick up from last night, Kitten, because I am happy with all options."

Asami was too amused with himself. Right then, Akihito bit Asami’s lip. That's all it took.While catching their breath, Asami kissed Akihito’s temple. "I have only ever wanted you in my life. You are my light, Akihito. Sometimes, I just can’t control myself, as I am addicted to you. From the way you touch me, you can command me at such a deep level, that I have to have you. I love you, you are perfect, a manifestation of my dreams. You make me feel about a million different things all at once. I think God made you just for me. A perfect mixture of passion and fidelity, you complete me. You will always be my lust, and my love."

Akihito lay there looking into those golden eyes, so warm, with a flicker of passion. Akihito felt his eyes start to well up. Asami had done it again: he stole all the air from the room. Time stood still as they gazed at each other; when Asami touched his cheek, Akihito beamed and whispered "You are my everything, and everything is you... (愛してる) ai shiteru.”

As Asami went to kiss him again, Akihito stopped him. "Wait...argh”. Akihito growled as his jumped up and nearly pulled his shoulder out of its socket, forgetting he was still cuffed to Asami. Twisting his body to reach the bottom shelf of the chest chest of drawers, which had miraculously remained unbroken, he pulled his Polaroid camera out. Bouncing back onto the bed sent feathers up everywhere again. He kissed Asami and clicked. Then, as Asami pushed him onto his back and looked adoringly down at Akihito, click went the camera again.

Two perfect pictures of them, with feathers floating down in the air around them. They made their vows on that broken bed, covered in feathers. It was as romantic as either of them could have imagined.

"Akihito" Asami whispered in a slow drawl, "even though it was actually very interesting making love to you while being cuffed to each other…” he paused to nip his ear.

"Mmmh" Akihito responded, wanting to close his eyes.

"Kitten... where's the key?” Akihito’s eyes were wide open now. "It's in the apron pocket which got thrown... uh, I’m not sure where!" Looking around the bed, he just smiled. "Maybe we can just stay like this…?”

"While that is a very tempting offer, Akihito, I do think we need a bath." Asami stood up, scooping Akihito up in his arms, with all the feathers that were now stuck everywhere. Akihito held onto his neck as he strolled into bathroom.

As they sat in a warm bath, here and there feathers floated on the water. After silently pondering, Akihito asked "Ryuichi? Why do we have to have a ceremony?” Asami kissed Akihito’s nape. “Our friends and family would like to celebrate with us, and you can have a wicked reception.”

Asami continued as his teeth grazed smoothly over Akihito’s shoulder. “We will work at your pace; whenever you are ready to tell everyone, it's fina.” Akihito bit his lip, and stared at the cuffs.

"Before I change my mind, then, the sooner the better. I’ll leave it up all up to you." He turned to look at Asami, then straddled him in the water. Automatically, Asami moved his arm around Akihito’s waist to stablize him. "However, I want it small, intimate and nothing, I mean NOTHING, too fancy” he demanded as he poked Asami’s chest.

"That can be arranged, my koibito. How’s next week?" Akihito narrowed his eyes at Asami.

"That’s bloody quick" he growled, with a suspicious tone.

Asami’s laugh echoed around the bathroom. “I’ve been planning this forever” he smiled, starting to kiss the blond’s collarbone; well, kissing between the marks that were already there.

"Question”, Akihito stated, his tone serious, which made Asami’s eyebrows rise. "How exactly are we getting out this bath?” Akihito asked, looking a little befuddled. That was it. Asami was laughing again, a deep, proper laugh; he was just so happy.

 

After the bath, towels around their waists, Asami just pulled Akihito towards kitchen. "Hey, Ryuichi, we need to get dressed." Akihito looking confused as the older man shook the cuffs.

"I haven't forgotten; I thought we could stay like this longer, but the ‘getting dressed’ part would be kind of tricky" he said, after pulling Akihito into a passionate kiss. When the moan came low from Akihito’s throat, he pulled away and looked at his flushed fiancé.

While Akihito was dazed from the kiss, he got pulled into the kitchen. Asami looked through the drawers until he found the tool box with the metal cutters. Looking at Akihito, he grinned and asked "Are you sure about this? I’d be happy to stay like this forever..."

Akihito growled and wiggled his ring finger, saying "I bet you would. Isn’t that what this represents?" and with a snip he cut the chain that linked them together.

"Why are you smirking?" Akihito pointed a finger at Asami board chest. “Just be glad you understand what that ring represents.”

“Are you happy?" he murmured, the finger meant to poke Akihito’s chest turning into a light graze over his nipple.

"Arghhhh, you are unbelievable! It doesn't represent me being naked here all the time." As Akihito walked out the kitchen, Asami smacked his arse. "Yes, I am happy, you perverted bastard."

Asami muttered under his breath "Oh, but it so does fucking mean you naked here all day" making sure that Akihito couldn’t hear him.

 

Akihito was in the bedroom with a goofy grin plastered on his face, knowing that it did indeed represent him being naked most of the day. He looked around the bedroom and thought, "Oh shit! Look at this mess!”, and picked up the photos he took, smiling. Seeing that they were spur of the moment, they were perfect and surprisingly in frame, focused and beautiful. The way Asami looked at him was quite sexy. Lately, he had been feeling rather sexy himself, but seeing it in pictures was breathtaking.

Then it hit him: it was the first time he had picked up a camera in three long years, not to take photos of historical subjects, or nature shots. But of what was happening in real time.

Asami came into the room a few minutes later, leaning against the bedroom doorframe, watching as Akihito’s smiling face slowly faded to sadness, then tears. Quickly he hugged Akihito from behind. "What's the matter?" he asked, turning Akihito so they faced each other. "Tell me" came out a bit more stern than he’d have liked. But his Akihito had tears spilling down his cheeks, and was shaking. "Tell me, Akihito; even if it’s bad we, can work it out. Just speak.”

As Asami wiped away the tears, Akihito explained the realisation of using the camera. Asami squeezed Akihito gently, kissed his head and said carefully “Maybe, Akihito you are healed. After everything that has happen between us, it could be the last piece needed to fix your heart: knowing that I was faithful, and always will be faithful to you. For eternity.”

Akihito looked into those amber eyes filled with warmth. With a wry smile, he whispered "Then, I'm healed."

"Yes you are now, and nothing can break you ever again." With that, Akihito just beamed his toothy grin, which could light up Tokyo. Asami smiled, and squeezed him again. “You're cold, go get dressed.” Akihito passed the photos to Asami, and started looking for his clothes.

Asami looked at the photos, admiring how erotic together they looked. The look on Akihito’s face, knowing now that their future was them, together, and nobody was taking that away from him; not now, not ever again. Then an idea popped in Asami head. "We should get ready and go, and let Kirishima in here to assess the penthouse. And get a cleaner to sort the bedroom” he chuckled.

"Where's Asami, and what did you do with him?" Akihito asked, surprised he even suggested staying at the university.

"It’s actually comfortable at your place, and it shouldn’t give you any additional stress" Asami shrugged.

Akihito bit his lip, thinking. "Ok, but the walls aren’t soundproof, so no sex. I need a rest, I think 48 hours nonstop should be enough." Then he hesitated. "Also, after last time, there were some e-mailed complaints…" Bursting out laughing, Asami walked to stand next to Akihito, tapping his hands off his shirt buttons.

"I shall partially comply with your request." Asami started buttoning Akihito’s shirt. “We all know, how Akihito gets, when he really wants something." Lips curling into a sly smile as he finished the last button, he smoothed the collar down. "I promise not to have sex with you, unless you demand it. But in exchange, I would like some photographs of you and I together, dressed in whatever I decide." Tilting Akihito’s chin up as he looked at him, Asami kissed him on the nose.

"Seriously... wait." Looking at each other with amused eyes, the blond continued. "Conditions: no bondage shots, nothing with sex or toys." Now a smug Asami looked back to the buttons on his own shirt, after noticing some of his marks ran up towards the back of Akihito’s ear, which made his smile widen.

"You’re getting better at negotiations, Kitten." Akihito rolled his eyes and moved away, when a hand grabbed his still cuffed wrist, and pulled him close, tilting his chin up and ghosting a kiss on his lips. "Well, do we have a deal?"

Akihito paused, unsure. "Okay" Akihito finally assented and shrugged. Asami was now grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

Akihito groaned. "Why do I suddenly regret this decision?"

Asami kissed him and murmured "Suspicious, much? I want them done before our wedding. Let's go." Akihito cheek turned a deep red to the word wedding. Asami made the word sound so easy, like breathing; something so natural.

Asami just hummed at the colour of Akihito cheeks. ‘I will never get tired of that look’ he mused to himself. Akihito just smiled. Asami leaned in and gave Akihito a kiss. "Now, let’s go or Kirishima will kill us." Asami chuckled, grabbing Akihito’s hand to pull him out of his own thoughts. Akihito blushed again, noticing Asami hadn’t taken off his cuff, either.

Thereafter, Kirishima was busy redecorating the penthouse. All decisions Asami left up to Akihito. Asami decided to work from Akihito’s home, which worried Akihito slightly, but he really did enjoy their quality time together. Asami kept his word: they eat dinner together, and watched a movie. Asami got up first, leaving a contented Akihito asleep.

When Akihito finally got up, Akihito padded towards the couch yawning. Thinking he should do some of his work while he had a few extra days off, Akihito settled down.

Asami was in the kitchen, humming, making them coffee. A humming Asami, that was new. He was a little behind on his work, so crossing his legs, and opened his laptop. Accessing the university students’ portal, Akihito slipped back into work mode. After a few clicks on the keyboard, his eyes glanced to his wrist. Since Asami asked him to marry him, he had not taken the cuff off. His ring glimmered in the light, feeling both light and heavy at the same time.

Akihito was engrossed in his work, he was not aware when Asami re-entered the room and sat down beside him. Drinking his coffee, he watched as the TV was playing the financial business channel; Akihito was definitely not interested. As his attention went back to his laptop, he assumed Asami was busy watching the TV when Asami’s hand gently settled on his leg, and started rubbing Akihito’s thigh.

Akihito just glanced across at Asami, who was pretending not to be doing anything. Maybe it was a subconscious act, so he just let him do that; besides, Asami had promised he wouldn’t try anything.

A few minutes later, out of the corner of Akihito eye, he saw Asami's eyes raking over his body. Asami’s hand never ceased, continuing to rub further up Akihito’s thigh.

Then Asami’s hand slipped underneath Akihito’s shirt, towards his lower back. Akihito arched his back away from the sensation of his warm fingers and the feel of cool metal. Akihito realised Asami had not removed his cuff either, making him blush furiously.

"What the hell are you doing Asami? I am trying to work.” Glancing at Akihito, Asami arched his brow with an ‘I’m not doing anything’ look, returning to the TV screen, feigning innocence.

"Hmmm, what do you mean, Akihito?" Slightly annoyed, Akihito knew exactly what he was up to; Asami’s eyes gave him away. They twinkled, not making any effort to hide anything. Akihito huffed, turning his head back his work, ignoring Asami completely.

‘Two can play at this game’. Akihito muses to himself. Akihito had learnt Asami secretly hated being ignored at time like these. Asami moved closer, wrapping his arms around Akihito’s waist, Akihito was enamoured with Asami’s sentiment; Akihito sighed, givin in he turn his attention towards Asami.

"Asami, I think I'm spoiling you." Smiling into his chest Asami hummed happily, which felt more like he purred. Akihito thought maybe I should start calling him Kitten.

Akihito returned to his laptop work, leaning into his embrace, feeling happy. Asami seemed pleased with himself. ‘Halfway through his class assignments’. Asami’s swiftly grabbed the laptop, putting it on the table.

"What the-" With a satisfied movement, Akihito was laid down on the couch with Asami's body covering him. A predatory gleam flashed in his eyes as he stared down at the blond. He could feel Akihito tremble.

A beautiful hue of pink began blushing on Akihito cheek. Akihito was just about to protest, opening his mouth, but Asami captured his soft lips in a kiss instead. With his acceptance of his tender affections, Akihito wrapped his arms around Asami neck, pushing his fingers into Asami hair. Akihito deepened the kiss. Asami just smiled, and Akihito felt it against his mouth. Asami was obviously pleased with Akihito reaction.

Asami tongue circled Akihito’s, fighting for dominance; their bodies heating up. Fingers found their way underneath the shirt again, Akihito shivered into Asami’s touch. Grazing bare skin with teeth, Asami pulled back, looking down at Akihito’s beautiful body. Asami licked his lips, bending down to press his face into the crook of Akihito neck.

He laid himself on top of Akihito, smothering him in his warmth. "I'll never get tired of you like this, Kitten" he breathed hotly in his ear. Asami was purring when he caressed Akihito face, Akihito was thinking ‘Asami is worse than a house cat’. Straddling Akihito’s waist, he sat up. Golden eyes penetrated blue ones, Akihito stopped breathing, mesmerized by his stare. Asami chuckled, slowly bringing a hand up to his face, rubbing it against Akihito’s now burning cheeks, cooing softly the feel of cool metal on his face.

As Asami descended downwards, his lips brushed against Akihito’s collarbone. Akihito gasped as he purposefully teased his skin.

Akihito’s mind was falling into chaos with this soft display of affection. As Asami's mouth travelled down Akihito’s body, making him feel like Asami was playing with his prey. His lips worked their way downwards again, and teased his navel. Akihito’s body reacted by breaking out in goosebumps.

He licked and sucked gently over every part of his torso. While his hand groped Akihito’s ass, Asami covered his mouth with his own as a moan escaped his throat. Akihito was losing himself completely, surrendering to Asami’s ministrations. He gasped as his legs were pushed apart and Asami laid himself right on Akihito stomach.

A sly smile crossed his face without Akihito seeing it. Asami’s fingertips gently fluttered over his nipples, and goosebumps trailed after each touch, like electric shocks vibrating over Akihito’s porcelain skin. Akihito was now aware that his blush was spreading downwards like a fire, unable to put out.

"Mmmm” lips hummed, as Asami licked at Akihito’s navel again. "Impatient" Asami murmured.

Akihito turned his head towards Asami. As his hands caressed Asami's raven hair lovingly, Akihito whimpered his surrender. 

Asami fondled the front of Akihito’s pants, eliciting a gasp from his lips. Akihito was beginning to feel hot and bothered, when at that point all of a sudden Asami climbed off, leaving a whimpering and confused Akihito lying on the couch, completely dishevelled.

Still breathless, Akihito turned and stared at Asami. “W-wha?” Asami eyes sparkled mischievously as he replied slyly to Akihito confusion. "

“Mmm", Asami purred. "to be honest, finishing your students essays would probably be more important way to spend your time. So you'll need to finish that first. I’ll go make some brunch." as he made his way off the couch.

Akihito incredulously stared at Asami. Akihito's lusty daze slowly evaporated, leaving his mind feeling numb, before it registered.

"What. T-The fuck? Finish what you bloody started, you bastard!” Akihito blurted out, now sitting up.

Asami’s smile widened at that statement. He moved closer. ”Actually, Akihito, I’d planned on behaving while I was here. But, if you're demanding so intensely about it, then I'll be happy to give you my co-"

Extremely pissed off now, Akihito interrupted him. "Actually, Asami, you are so right. I’m not in the mood anymore." starting to re button his shirt.  
"I'm going to have something to eat--" However, before the words could leave Akihito’s mouth, Asami had pulled Akihito back down onto the couch, laughing loudly.

"I suppose I could give you something to eat, Akihito." Pushing him back down so his back was flush with the cushions on the couch, he stared down into Akihito eyes playfully.

Akihito was still pissed, only to find his annoyance dying to ashes as soon as Asami continued his sensual ministrations on him, forgetting about the work completely.

"What would you like me to do, Akihito?"

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I can work out how to add picture's I show ideas of rings ad gems.  
> Lainie been spending Asami money.
> 
> As always  
> Thankyou to lainie is my god send as she seriously makes my story readable.she add her magic to my chapters so thanks.
> 
> Izaya is kitkat(my daughter) responsibility, Izaya shenanigans are all hers and laini encouragement. *I needs meds*


	16. Tell me...why is it always you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito wondering about being married. When an incident happens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always lainie is my god send as she seriously makes my story readable.

Chapter 16: Okay... Tell me! Why is all ways you?!

When Asami asked Akihito to marry him, Asami was pretty sure his kitten would say yes, but it was still a breathtaking thrill when he did. Then came a marathon round of sex (48 hours, a new record for their own personal team sport, heh), with the added bonus of them managing to destroy most of the furniture that had come with the penthouse.

Which Kirishima did NOT need to know any of the details about, or how they nearly broke the big screen TV, which was still dangling from its wall bracket by a single bent bolt clinging for dear life to a corner of the frame. Perplexing… yes. Deeply disturbing? Indubitably. But, as a good secretary and friend, Asami’s personal life was his own business, or at least it was until Ryu, Kazumi and he had a few fingers of rye in them (and NOT Glenmorangie whiskey, by all that’s holy), and they all began to brag a little, and share ‘way too much. Asami had decided he was staying at Akihito’s place at the university. Normally, he would have gone to one of his fine hotels, but Kirishima assumed Asami did not want to let Akihito out of his sight.

Kirishima was happy for Ryuichi. He needed Akihito in his life, after everything they’d both been through; even if it meant his personal routine was forever ruined. Asami had decided to take a few days off, doing minimal work from home, but after five days, Akihito had threatened to kick his ass if he continued to disrupt his university work. Which Kirishima was silently thankful for, as Asami was putting more work on his shoulders. Luckily, Akihito was more than happy to leave the penthouse to Kirishima’s judgement, and had apologized profusely for the added duty.

Kirishima didn't mind, really, it was in his job after all, being Asami’s personal assistant-bodyguard-majordomo-chef-dietician and mother hen, second in command of Sion, the Advisor Who Sees All and Knows All that Happens in the Realm of the Yakuza Underworld, and part time house elf, he’s known Asami for over twenty years, so he knew Asami’s tastes better than Asami did.

As such, Kirishima out did himself again. The penthouse was redecorated, not much more than a fresh coat of paint was needed, and all furnishings were replaced in recorded time. Asami was impressed when he returned to the penthouse. Kirishima had done an amazing job as always, leaving Asami again to wonder how he deserved the loyalty and friendship of such a man. For the most part, the same pieces were replaced with more updated versions, except the bed frame was for a lot bigger mattress called a California King and had a steel construction, which Akihito suspected Asami ordered custom made just so he could chain Akihito to a bed that was far more sturdy for their rough play. Akihito had to admit, it was actually more comfortable than the previous mattress. Kirishima was a genius.

 

The crime lord had stayed with Akihito at his accommodations for most of a week. Akihito had felt so weird and wonderful at the modest house with Asami living there, it was an oxymoron. Akihito had been sometimes taken aback when he saw Asami in the kitchen making tea or coffee, or sitting on the couch, watching the financial news channel. It was a totally different atmosphere then being in a designer penthouse with a billionaire. It was as if they were an admittedly middle class couple (who could buy a small country for weekend getaways, true), but a normal couple, nonetheless. Sometimes Akihito’s mind would reel at the context of how domestic they had become. It was not natural: Asami should be a big, evil, scary, overlord predator, not a bloody domestic house cat. Asami had taken some minimal time off before, which was nice; after three days off work, it was heaven. But, by the fourth day, Akihito had to demand Asami get his oversexed ass back to work after the stunt he pulled on the couch. Akihito was off work for a while, so he thought he could get through some of his students work, and get ready for future assignments. There was also an upcoming trip to Nagasaki and Hiroshima to prepare for.

Asami’s nights were sometimes interrupted, but Akihito understood how important the other side of his business was, and that it was not able to keep to a schedule. An important meeting had come up, which he could not get out of, but even so, Asami was reluctant to leave. Asami was not completely forthcoming about the illegal side of his business, but he was more open with him than before.

Thank god the penthouse was ready. As much as Akihito liked his own little house, the penthouse felt like home. Asami was getting back to normal. While Akihito loved the his attention, he sometimes felt that Asami was paranoid that he would leave again. Akihito smiled, for whenever Asami slipped his holster on, Akihito’s groin began to ache. Akihito was luxuriating in their newly christened bed. Asami had gone back to work reluctantly, Akihito having persuaded him to go as he will be taking more time off for the honeymoon soon.

Akihito was not actually privy to any wedding information, Asami had deemed it classified, which made Akihito want to know more. He knew Asami had done it on purpose, to ruffle his feathers. They had now been officially engaged for a whole seven days. Akihito was slowly contemplating his life now, and what his future was going to be like. It scared Akihito a lot, but he loved that man, and now Akihito was aware how much Asami loved him. Even from the start of their non-romantic relationship, Asami and Akihito had always been drawn together, rather reluctantly on both parts, but Asami in the last few days had buried himself so deeply into Akihito's heart that neither was ever escaping from the other, nor did they want to.

Akihito moaned to the familiar sensation coming from his lower backed, feeling both pain and pleasure from the night before. The sex was even better than before. Kirishima had told the university he had tonsillitis, and would be away for two weeks, but even though Kirishima did it for Akihito’s benefit, Akihito could not shake the notion that Asami was still wielding his control of what HE wanted instead of what WE wanted. Akihito lifted his left hand up in the air, smiling at both the still-present cuff, and his beautiful ring. It glittered so brilliantly in the sunlight, the yellow diamonds reminding him of a certain crime lord's beautiful eyes. Akihito beamed liked a schoolgirl, then burrowed his head under the sheets to hide his blooming blush and a fit of giggles. He was going to be married to the most handsome, richest, and best of all, dangerous man in all Japan.

Akihito did not care about, nor wanted any of that, he only wanted the man (with the sexiest bod in Japan!). So yeah, he had been a crime photographer, and the thrill of the hunt was what he had desired; but being away from it for so long, he really did not missing it that much, or the stupid life threatening shit that came with it. However, he realised he still had fulfilment from teaching and his historical research, and that he could still feel the thrill with his photography.

Having a great stretch in bed that cold rival any cat’s, Akihito thought ‘I'll just pop in to the university, to see some students and pick up some work', as he would be in the tropics soon and not sure how long their honeymoon was going to last.

Giving a sigh, he grabbed a quick shower, dressed and had food on his agenda when he was interrupted by his phone vibrating. The university messaged him, just wanting to see if everything was all right, and if he could possibility pop in as there was an important meeting about the upcoming trip for the whole Art Department. Texting back that he could make it in, he thought ‘I just need to wear a medical mask and blush a lot, which won't be hard, after the past few day with my Yakuza... Uh, where was I? Oh, yeah... food!’ Akihito scrambled to the kitchen.

***************************************

Asami had to go back to work, which put him a foul mood. He wanted to stay with Akihito a bit longer, but Kirishima had been looking after Sion for a bit too long, and although Sion was again secure, he still needed to be seen captaining his ship. The fact that Akihito had threatened him to make him go back to work, due to the couch incident, miffed him. It really was not his fault. Akihito had demanded sex, so as was the deal, he indulged himself, but then his kitten had got all stroppy, blaming him for it. Asami chuckled, he had actually loved those few days in Akihito’s home: it felt like they were just a normal couple.

Everything was set for the following week. Asami was making sure everything was indeed in order before they left. Asami beamed at the knowledge that Akihito knew practically nothing about the wedding, only that they were going to the tropics for their honeymoon. Akihito had left the wedding up to him, so he was not going to tell him a thing. Asami had decided they were going to be married back on the island he had taken Aki to recover after the Hong Kong incident. ‘Where I’ll tame that feisty wildcat/marry Akihito’. Asami's wolfish grin spread. ‘Wildcat’. Asami had some plans for him.

Akihito was still Akihito, but just more of everything. His wasn’t the self-doubting kid from three years ago. He had matured, his stamina was better, his moves more sensitive and controlled, and every now and then, Akihito surprised him, and took control of their playtime. He though he knew every move Akihito made, but there was now more to learn about him, the thought sending blood racing to a certain central part of his anatomy. Like a fine wine, his kitten could be savoured leisurely, and to be able to discover him all over again was not the worst situation he had ever faced. Rolling his shoulders, Asami could admit to being quite happy, too.

 

However, in very short order, Asami was no longer in as good a mood; the morning meeting had not gone so well. Actually, the businessmen he had met with had given him a headache. Instead of signing the contract as is, they were attempting some last minute changes to the carefully negotiated agreement, trying to wear him down and see if they could wring some bonuses and concessions out of the deal. Asami was seriously contemplating gunfire as a viable negotiation tool. But, a simple text from Akihito around lunchtime surprisingly improved his mood, and negotiations finished quickly, after he firmly let the other side know that no further bullshit would be tolerated.

Asami was not looking forward to talking to a local politician over some campaign that he wanted Asami’s support over. He was a portly, boring man who just dawdled on and on about nothing of importance. Asami was losing patience, he had told him thirty minutes ago the answer was no, but it went over the idiot’s head and he carried on, pitching his diatribe.

When Kirishima knocked on his office door, Asami was hoping for a good distraction to get this waste of time and money out of his building. Kirishima walked in, apologising for the interruption, and stated that there was an emergency that has arisen which needed Asami-sams’s immediate attention. The time waster huffed as he left the office. Asami noticed that Kirishima’s face was looking a bit pale. He waited for Kirishima to compose himself, but wasn't prepared for what he heard next.

"Sir... there’s has been an incident at Tokyo University." Asami stomach started to churn, but then he remembered, Akihito was at home, so he shouldn’t be worried.

"Alright, Kirishia”, he nodded, a bit confused now, "what's it to do with me?" returning to his desk, he proceeded to skim over this morning’s papers.

"Asami, you don’t understand. It’s Akihito, sir, he involved." Asami’s stomach sank like a stone, his handsome face contorted slightly before it settled back into his normal stoic mask.

“Kirishima, what do we know?" Asami’s mind drifted for a few seconds, starting to lament over what situation his kitten is in now. If he was lost or missing, his thoughts jumped to Izaya suggesting putting up posters around Tokyo, like looking for a lost pet, due to his childish personality. Asami sighed in annoyance. He needed to stop thinking about what his young brother would do, and start thinking about his lover, so he could carry on calm and collected, even though his insides were tearing at him to MOVE. Asami, while being concerned for his lover, was perfectly aware from experience that he was a magnet for trouble, but he should have been safe, even going to the University.

“Sorry, Kei, I didn't hear you. Would you repeat that, please: what do we know?” Kirishima's expression turned sour. Asami only used his first name during work hours when he was distressed. Asami raised an eyebrow, and asked "Well, what is it? Where is he? What do you know that I don’t?" Kirishima refused to make eye-contact for a few seconds, gathering himself, before looking up and speaking in a solemn voice.

"There was an incident at the university, someone got stabbed on the grounds. I am afraid it was Takaba-sama, sir." Asami bolted out of the office door, Kirishima gave up speaking, knowing that his boss was fighting panic, and quickly followed him. Once they were on the elevator, Kirishima decided to finish his previous sentence. "Luckily, someone saw what happened and quickly gave him first aid.”

Asami's index finger started to tap softly on his leg in anxiety and impatience; once the elevator got to the garage level, Asami was out of a partially opened door and moving towards his fastest vehicle with Kirishima on his heels. Kirishima made it a point to be obstinate that Asami was in no condition to drive.

Asami, for a second, was so hostile his whole body was trembling, just wanting to get to his Akihito as fast as possible. But he gave in to Kirishima, telling him with a tight lip to drive straight to the hospital. Asami decided to sit in the front next to Kirishima. He pulled out his phone, deciding to try and call Akihito, in case the incident wasn’t that serious. Pressing “1” on autodial, he could hear the call start ringing on the other end. After the fifth ring, Asami’s concern turns to foreboding; he we just about to put it down, when a young girl answered...

 

************************************************

 

Akihito morning:

 

After a late breakfast, for the first time in a long time, Akihito walks just to enjoy Shinjuku. Remembering how the pavement felt under his feet, and the warm sun touched his face as he left their building, when he returned to Japan, he never thought he’d ever walk through this neighbourhood again, or that he'd would be back with Asami, and that they’d be engaged.

Akihito had decided for safety reasons to leave his ring at home. He was not ashamed to wear it, or of whom gave it to him, but he did not want to answer any awkward questions right now. He kept his metal cuff on, which meant the same as his ring, as far as he was concerned.

Akihito’s thoughts turned to last time he left home alone, the night he saw Asami having sex with that blond kid; feeling bile in his mouth, he coughed.

‘No,’ Akihito chastised himself, ‘it was all a hoax, and the guy he was fucking was me!’. Well, that was it. Akihito’s face flushed at the recollection. Akihito relished the thought that it was he who put that look of pleasure on Asami perfect face, and that the ordeal that had put it there hadn’t been too horrible, either.

Akihito decided to give Asami quick text.  
_______________________  
From: kitten  
To: bastard

I think that at your age, you should only last about thirty seconds up someone’s ass, not thirty fucking hours. In the best interests of your health, and my asshole, I may have to limit your activities during our honeymoon. UNDERSTAND?!

Your Akihito  
_________________________

Akihito was hanging up, just as he entered the university grounds. Luckily, his department was near the entrance, but the meeting today was with the head of Arts near the cafeteria, which was close to the centre of the campus. Akihito slipping a on a medical mask (due to him being sick and all), then thinks of Asami. Akihito flares up, a beautiful blush crossing his cheeks. Yeah, now he’ll look good and ill.

Akihito entered the building where the cafeteria is located. As he neared the room where the meeting is being held, he can hear what sounded like an argument. He slowed down, not meaning to eavesdrop; as he got closer, he noticed it sounded like a boy and girl fighting. They seemed to be in a room that was off to the side of the main corridor. Approaching the room, he had a clear view of a young couple arguing. Akihito removed his medical mask, hearing the young girl crying and demanding to be let go, he peered in just in case it turned serious when he saw the male suddenly swing his arm, knocking the female to the ground.

Akihito was in the room fast as he gently picked the girl and looked at the young man with a look of pure contempt. "I don’t care what the argument was about, there’s no reason to hit anyone, especially a woman." ‘Just a little hypocritical’, Akihito thinks to himself. Helping the young girl to her feet, Akihito carefully started to lead the shocked girl away. The young man, who was taller and broader than Akihito, grabbed his arm to stop them from leaving. Akihito turned away from the girl for a moment, giving the boy his full attention. Akihito took a step towards the young man,bringing his chin up as he set his shoulders, giving his potential opponents a withering look that caused chills to run down his spin. The boy immediately let go off Akihito’s arm like it burned. Walking away, Akihito was more concerned with the sobbing girl. When they reached the door, Akihito had forgotten about the young man momentarily.

Distracted with the girl, that he did not sense the boy approaching from behind. The young man, furious over the whole situation, pushed past them, knocking both Akihito and the girl out of the way. He stumbled, regaining his footing while swearing under his breath. Akihito escorted the disoriented girl to the office where the meeting was being held. Akihito grabbed a passing student and ordered him to go get some ice, then come to the room.

Everyone was aghast when Akihito walked in with the girl. He explained what he had just witnessed when the deputized student came back with the ice. One of facility members grabbed her hanky, and after putting the ice in it, applied it on the girl’s bruised face.

Knowing that she would be safe and looked after, he started to think that he might be able to catch up with the boy. He began to head back to where he last saw the male walking off to. Akihito quickly jogged up the corridor until he reached the exit. Seeing no sign of the male he was searching for, he began to head back.  
Akihito started to feel a bit light headed, his vision was fading in and out and he began to struggle to keep his balance. He meant to lean against the wall only for a second or so to steady himself when he collapses to his knees.

A few students walking past saw Akihito on the floor, kneeling in a spreading slick of blood. They screamed and ran to get help. A puddle of rich red blood starting to form around Akihito’s slumped body. He opened his eyes slightly only to be greeted with a fuzzy image of two men hovering about. One was shouting on the phone, but he couldn’t make out the words.

Luckily, a young man, medically trained, happened to be passing by and gave assistance. He instantly realised that this had been a stabbing, and a lot of blood had been lost. Quickly but assuredly finding the wound where Akihito was bleeding from, he started padding it and putting pressure on the wound to stench the flow.

"Akihito... Precious kitten, stay awake. If you don’t, you may never open your eyes again~". Tapping his cheeks hard to get his attention. Akihito blinked up at the young man; he had such a soft voice, and his eyes were beautiful. Akihito was feeling muddled, his thoughts were confused. The young man had come out from the shadows, his raven black hair reminding him of Asami; with blood red eyes instead of golden, but they were still mesmerising. Akihito chuckled as he thought this man reminded him of the devil. Bit ironic, thinking the devil would try to save someone. But then again, he did have his own demon who had done it, time and again.

Akihito swore he remembered his savour from somewhere. The somewhat familiar male kneeled down beside him, putting a bit more pressure that was necessary on the cause of the problem, making Akihito bite his tongue in pain. Just as he was about to pass out, he heard the male with a malicious smile whisper into Akihito’s ear “Now look what you have done. You should stop making trouble for Big Brother. Looks like I’ll have to take care of the mess~”

The loud commotion at the exit alerted students and facility members to the serious situation. When they arrive at the scene, it becomes chaotic; the female he helped earlier collapsed to her knees and began to wail that it was her fault.

The first aider just watched the female with utter boredom. He grabbed her hand, and placed it on the wound. The girl was confused as to whom the man was and what he was trying to do. "Keep Akihito… uh, I mean Sensei Takaba talking and awake, and press against his wound as hard as possible. The ambulance will arrive shortly.” She nodded in understanding, and turning her attention back to Sensei, she squeezed his hand.

“You’ll be okay, Sensei” she said sweetly, to which Akihito just smiled as he chuckled at their now reversed roles.

Akihito coughed and started to shiver. "Fuck... Asami’s going to kill me”, making the girl blush in embarrassment. When the ambulance arrived with police, they started asking questions. The first aider had disappeared again into the shadows, not wanting to be involved with the police.

 

When Akihito was hurried into to the ambulance, the girl he rescued asked if she could stay with Sensei Takaba. She was allowed to accompany Sensei in the ambulance. Still squeezing Akihito’s hand, the girl jumped when she heard a mobile go off. Realising it belonged to Sensei, she thought it could be family so she decided to answer it. Tentatively she reached into his jacket pocket, and blushed again when she read the name of the caller ID: Bastard.

"Um... hello?" she shyly answered.

"Who is this and where’s Akihito!" Asami was infuriated, but hearing how the young girl was scared, he lessened the intensity of his voice. "Where’s is Sensei Takaba? Who am I speaking to?"

"My name is Suzumiya Haruhi, I am in the ambulance with Sensei Takaba" Asami could hear her begin to cry.  
"I am so sorry, Sensei has been stabbed." Asami sat back in the car seat, trying to catch his breath; he could barely hear the girls voice over his pulse beating in his ears.

“Excuse me, sir, but who are you? The ID name that showed up as ‘Bastard’” she whispered. She would be lying if she didn’t think the male’s voice was nice, and had to admit it was sexy. His laugh was a surprise, and it was deep rumble coming through the phone.

"My name is Asami, it’s a special name between him and I. Could you pass the phone to one of the paramedics?" Timidly, she pulled on the closest person to get his attention and handed him the phone.

Asami’s voice changed dramatically, becoming more authoritative. "Where are you taking Sensei Takaba?" The paramedic was not startled by the male’s tone, and answered calmly.

“Tokyo General, sir, we should be reaching there in about three minutes.” Asami immediately pulled the handset away and directed Kirishima to go there, and get things prepared for Akihito upon arrival. Asami was beginning to get impatient as he still didn’t know his lover’s condition.

“What are his injuries?” the paramedic started to become a bit annoyed, himself.

“What is your relationship with the patient?” Asami quickly thought up a lie.

“I’m his brother.”

"Well, I shouldn’t divulge such information, but Sensei Takaba was stabbed roughly fifteen minutes ago. He lost a lot of blood at the scene, but he’s awake, and his pulse is steady." As the ambulance pulled up, the attendant ended the call.

Asami was stunned. He wasn’t even meant to be at the university today, how does he always walk into danger. ‘If he survives, I am going to... No, I will chain up him in the secret room forever. Without anything that uses batteries’ Asami thinks as the car turns into the hospital entrance drive. As they pulled up to their destination, Asami was out of the car and through the doors. As he proceeded down a hallway, Kirishima was trying to keep up. “Asami, he is in surgery at the moment" he quickly called out where Akihito was currently located.

Asami’s presence was felt like a Shinigami’s shadow as soon as he entered the hospital. Kirishima was organising access for Asam’s personal physician and prepping a private room. The only thing keeping Asami stable was the mantra ‘pulse steady, pulse steady’, knowing from both ends of the blade that knife wounds can be vicariously unpredictable.

Asami’s steps became colder and heavier with each step, pounding on the floor like a steady heartbeat. Controlled but sweeping through the hospital like a tsunami, unlike the outside of the man, his own heart was twisted and anxious. He’d just got Akihito back; he didn’t want to contemplate how love could hurt so much. A thought flashed through his mind: ‘retire from both business and the Yakuza, and spend every minute they had left together with his kitten’, because right now, that was all he could offer as a prayer for Akihito’s recovery.

Kirishima, always loyal, always knowing before he did what was needed, stayed at Reception to get any more information on Akihito’s condition. Asami felt like he was having a mini stroke, walking fast towards the operating theatre. As he got closer, a young man in surgical scrubs walked out of theatre, covered in blood, keeping his eyes closed; looking disappointed, he pulled his surgical cap off of his black hair, twisting it in anger.

Asami’s felt like he had been kicked in the chest as his mind ran through endless possibilities; his breathing became labored, and his heart began to squeeze tight. The surgeon sighed, and turning towards him, asked if he was a relative. Asami, silent, nodded in confirmation. The doctor finally fully opened his eyes to reveal a far too familiar set of demonic red eyes brimming with amusement.“I’m sorry, but we couldn’t save his sweet little ass...”Asami, in a blind rage, roughly pinned Izaya to the wall by his throat.

“What on earth are you trying to do?” Izaya, finding his current situation very amusing, quickly and slyly pulled out his phone to take a photo for later uses. Izaya began to laugh as Asami tightened his grip. “What the fuck is wrong with you? What are you laughing at?!” Izaya just continued to laugh, while Asami muttered under his breath “Why couldn’t it be you in there? It’s not like anyone would miss you...” Izaya heard what was said, his laughter came to a stop, as his bangs covered his eyes.

Asami hesitated with the sudden change in attitude. “How disrespectful. I said someone died, I didn’t say it was your little fucktoy” Izaya growled out, sending a sharp glare at his older brother, all amusement now long forgotten. Asami tried to calm himself down.

I apologize, I shouldn’t have said that. I was distraught, so I’m only going to say this once: I would miss you if you were to die.” A sudden smirk made its way onto Izaya’s face, and Asami soon regretted saying those words as he heard it being repeated over again and again, only to realise that he had been recorded.

“Aw! I’m touched by your kind words. I’m going to treasure this forever.” Asami sent a cold glare at the amused male.

“Delete it.” Asami snarled, then shook his head, clearly losing sight for the reason of his sudden visit; however, he could not help but ask the question that was nagging at the back of his mind since he first recognised Izaya. “What are you doing here?” Izaya grabbed the wrist that was still wrapped securely around his slim neck, as his other hand tapped out against the wall. Asami released his strong grip, and Izaya rubbed his neck to create some relief while coughing to get some air back in his lungs.

“Well, brother of mine, if it wasn’t for me, your Akihito would most likely be in a far more, shall we say, ‘grave’ situation? You should be grateful; and now you owe me something.” Asami hung his head in defeat, knowing that something will eventually come around to bite him in the ass (and likely not in a way he’d enjoy). Izaya smiled victoriously. “Don’t worry, the little kitten will be perfectly fine. He’s resting in recovery now, so you’ll be able to molest him tomorrow.” With that, Izaya walked off with his arms lazily behind his head, a feeling of accomplishment coming with the reaction he got from his prank.

Asami wasted no more time, and headed straight to where his lover was currently situated. This time, a tall thin man came across to meet him. “Are you Asami-sama?” Asami nodded. "Well... Sensei Takaba is recovering from surgery at present. A small knife entered his lower back on the right side, which was lucky, as no vital organs or blood vessels were damaged. However, it was close to his spine, so we were investigating the extent of the damage to his spinal column or nerves, if any. We do know that before his collapse due to blood loss, he was walking, so we are taking that as a good sign."

As the man turned on his heels, Asami choked back a sob, and breathed out “Thank you, Doctor.”


	17. Seriously...why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito in hospital Asami is unhappy and theres a dodgy nurse about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my overworked mislianineous for beta my work.

Restart my life.  
Chapter 17: seriously...why??

 

Asami growled. Izaya had royally pissed him completely off. But, Asami’s mind was right now more concerned with Akihito, and the possibility of a spinal injury. His eyes starting to glaze over in rage, Asami’s trigger finger twitched; he desperately wanted to put a bullet into somebody.  
Asami’s gaze flicked across the hospital corridor, and fixed on the small young woman still covered in his Akihito’s blood, and what look liked a fresh bruise that began to show on her face. She was nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt, wiping away the odd tear trying to roll down her cheek.

Asami made himself relax, then walked over to the girl. "You must be Suzumiya Haruhi. I am Asami, we spoke briefly on the phone." Using his least threatening tone, Asami quickly worked out that Akihito plus young girl with a bruise equaled damsel in distress/hero complex.

Suzumiya Haruhi winced as she smiled up at Asami, momentarily thinking ‘he’s really sexy for an old guy.’ Haruhi blushed slightly.

"That’s a nasty bruise you have there, young lady; it looks recent" she sniffled for a moment, trying to get the words out.

"Yes, sir. Sensei came in when my boyfriend hit me." She sighed, lifting her hand to try and cover the hurt side of her face. Asami gently took hold of her wrist to stop action.

"Call me Asami. And I think you mean EX-boyfriend now" Asami commented..

"Okay then, Asami. Mmm... yes, my EX-boyfriend hurt me ‘cause he got jealous over…, well, that's not important. Sensei came in and helped me. Sensei snapped at him, and gave him a look, which made him back off; but when we finally got to the door, he shoved past us and left. Sensei took me to his meeting room, but left quickly afterwards.” She started to look guilty, then continued. “There was a loud commotion at the exit down the hall. The faculty and I left together to see what the problem was. When I arrived, Sensei was bleeding pretty badly. Luckily, there was a young man administering first aid while someone else had called for an ambulance. He had me put pressure on Sensei’s wound and told me to keep talking to him, to keep him awake."

Asami groaned internally, then sighed. ‘So that’s what Izaya meant’. Closing his eyes, he thought ‘Izaya will be the death of me’, then anger started to boil up inside: what was Izaya even doing at the university? Surely it wasn’t a coincidence. Leaving the question be, he mentally filed it away for the next time his personal flea popped up again.

"Sensei Takaba was shivering, but smiled when I arrived and took over looking after him. He said something before he was bundled up into the ambulance”, she said, blushing again at Akihito’s comment.

"Oh? What did Akihito, I mean ‘Sensei’ say?" he asked, looking amused at her reaction.

"Well, I shouldn't swear, but seeing he mentioned your name...” nodding encouragement, Asami eyebrows raised.

“Excuse me for my language, but Sensei said ‘Fuck... Asami’s gonna kill me.’” Asami chuckled. Suzumiya smiled slightly; when he smiled, he seemed more handsome, and even his laugh was sexy.

"Akihito always did have a flare with words, Suzumiya Haruhi", Asami mused at Akihito’s words. The young girl began fiddling with her fingers on her lap.

"Asami, is Sensei... is he going to be okay? It’s all my fault, sir..." she whispered, tears starting to stream down her cheeks.

Asami grabbed her chin ever so lightly so as not to hurt the bruise, his eyes fixed on hers, like he was trying to give her a hypnotic command. "Sensei Takaba Akihito will be fine, and this wasn’t your fault, not in the least, so don't blame yourself, understand.” Slowly, she nodded, as he carefully wiped her tears away.

"Now, could you give the name and description of you now ex boyfriend to my secretary Kirishima here, please. We’ll coordinate with the police investigation... Now, Sensei will be fine, so don’t worry." Asami gently patted her hands as he stood up and walked away.

Asami was itching for a smoke as he stood by a window, his hip gently resting on the edge of the window sill. Thinking to himself: ‘No, it's not your fault. But your young man IS at fault, and will pay dearly for his actions today, no matter what the outcome.’ Asami closed his eyes for a brief moment, his thumb rubbing his engagement ring as he assured himself that Akihito would be fine.

Asami was still reeling after Izaya’s little not-so-tasteful joke; he felt his heart had literally stopped when he thought it was his kitten lying dead in the operating theatre. Izaya never was one for decorum. What he was, was an obnoxious, maddening, malevolent little shite. Asami took a deep breath, still trying to organize he thoughts. It didn’t help when Izaya first materialized out of nowhere. Then, Asami actually thought Izaya have gone again, their business being concluded. So why was he back so soon, why was he at Akihito’s university... Asami exhaled in despair, ‘Izaya is a bloody nightmare’; then he thought of the last time Izaya popped up, and Asami visibly flinched at the memory. Asami had owed Izaya when Suduo Shuu arrived breathless, wrapped up in a bow, at his office; but then Izaya had to go and pull another stunt, which would cost him, what?

Izaya was always one for the dramatic. Asami couldn’t deny his little brother’s abilities, he did bring him the bastards that had cost him three years of being together with Akihito.

Asami’s dreaded adventure:

 

Asami was working at Sion when a knock sounded at his office door. Asami was deep in thought and hadn’t noticed it. He had been reminding himself that Izaya had left, their business concluded. Izaya was busy with his own problems in his own district, that Kirishima had helped create.

The office door rapped again. "Enter", Asami commanded as he stood to look out his office window, stretching his legs.

"Good morning, Asami-sama" greeted Souh, as his head of security came into Asami’s office and reported, his voice enthusiastic. "We found him, Asami. We have him tied up at warehouse two, ready for your arrival. The young man gave us no resistance, and complied immediately" Souh’s usually blank face hinted at a grin..

Asami frowned momentarily, trying to remember what he was on about, when it dawn on him: the mole. Asami nodded in confirmation. Grabbing his suit jacket, Asami proceeded to exit Sion. "Kirishima, I need you to handle my schedule this morning while I deal with this situation. It won't take long."

Kirishima bowed, and acknowledged "Hai!" as he watched Suoh and Asami enter the elevator.

 

Meanwhile, at warehouse two, the mole was currently winding up the guards with a combination of witty comments and rude remarks; this was getting pretty annoying for the guards, since he was acting as if he wasn’t in a life or death situation. Starting to get bored with the lack of reaction from either guard, an idea formed in the mole’s mind while a devilish smirk grew on his face, which quickly turned into an innocent smile. Singling out one of the men, he started to hit on him: “Hey baby, you must be a light switch, because every time I look at you, you turn me on~” The guards both turned to look at the mole with very creeped out expressions; since he didn’t receive a reply, he started up again. “Did you sit in a pile of sugar, then, hon? ‘Cause you have a pretty sweet ass~”he said as he looked his target up and down, then finished with a flirtatious wink. Just as Asami and Suoh walked in, the younger of the guards lost it and delivered a solid punch to the mole’s face.

 

Asami’s limo pulled up outside the warehouse. It was a discreet place, the abandoned area around the dilapidated-looking building ensured privacy. Asami step out as Suoh opened the limo door. He wore his three piece suit like body armor, with a cigarette dangling from his lips. Asami stood six feet tall, and cast a very large shadow; if someone were to get caught in it, it was said to swallow people whole, sending them to their own personal slice of Hell.

When Asami and Suoh reached the warehouse door, they heard muffle noises coming from inside. Asami paused for a second, as dread crawled up his back when he heard a very familiar playful voice, but he knew if he didn’t enter the warehouse and stop him, he would cause more trouble than he was worth. Swallowing that thought down, Asami heard a laugh which made his eyebrow twitch, and then a thud. Opening the door quickly, Asami was greeted with the sight of something that he really didn’t like: lying on the floor was a young man tied to a toppled chair, his lip cut and bleeding, and one of his guards was leaning over him with an angry scowl, huffing after just hitting their captive.

The young man laughed at the goon, until his red eyes shifted to the door and saw Asami standing there. Asami looked at this new dilemma with growing horror and amazement as he walked into the warehouse with Suoh. "Getting the party started, I see" Suoh nodded as he spoke to his guards.

Asami slowly turned to Suoh with what could only could be described as an 'if you want to live, shut. up.’ look, which perplexed Suoh completely. "Untie him, now.” Asami ordered. Suoh and the guards were stunned, standing rooted to the spot, unable to move.

“I said unite him. NOW. What did you think you were doing?!” Asami glared at the guard with a look as sharp and deadly as a knife. The prisoner just laughed at the sight in front of him and got up from the pile of ropes as if he hadn’t even been restrained. He then jumped onto Asami in a tight koala hug and squealed in delight

“My hero~ My knight in shining armor... or a very sharp suit, in this case~” Asami didn’t make any movement to indicate that he would remove the person attached to him as he knew it would be pointless, and just make the male whine in protest, and he really didn’t want to deal with that.

Izaya quickly reached into his suit jacket, removed the gun out of Asami's underarm holster and shot the guard who had punched him in the kneecap in one smooth motion, all with an innocent face that could deceive the devil himself. Asami quickly took the gun out of his grip, thankfully without too much trouble from Izaya.

“Little boys shouldn’t play with big boy things~ naughty~” Izaya growled lowly. Asami heard it and raised an eyebrow at this unexpected action, but within a few seconds Izaya’s face just went blank, and he decided to cuddle into his older brother’s chest, resting his head in between his neck and shoulder while maintaining a tight grip. “I’m tired. This is no longer entertaining, let’s go home now.”

Suoh was very confused with the whole situation. "Asami-sama. This person was caught hacking our security feeds. He was also making regular calls to that Sakazaki person.”

Asami looked down at Izaya, and asked “Care to elaborate why you’ve been working at Sion, in the security department?” Asami didn’t really want to know, as anything Izaya said would just give him a headache.

"Well, I can explain, but its gets boring. Let’s just say Sakazaki hired me to spy on you. I thought it’d be a hoot. So your security procedures are shit, aniki." Suoh’s jaw nearly dropped to the floor when he hear the endearment.

"For the record, you have seven office workers that have been swindling your business for a good few month now. Some have gotten engaged, they even invited me to their weddings, so sweet.”

Izaya’s voice then turned cold and calculating. "And one belonged to a known gang member who had tried to persuade you to invest in his organization." A smile so dewy fresh came across his face. "Sorry aniki, he won't be showing up for work anymore. For some reason, he jumped yesterday morning." Asami was mildly surprised and turned his attention to Suoh for an explanation.

Suoh coughed. "Actually, sir, I was going to brief you on that employee’s death. We were in the middle of investigating why he jumped when we apprehended this young man for spying."

"Well, you don't need to now." Asami smiled down at Izaya with approval in his eyes. "So, little one: why all this subterfuge?" Asami asked, mildly curious.

"I was bored and wanted some fresh air, and your guards were quite willing to take me outside. It was fun, ‘til that…” he sniffed, pointing to the man on the floor, clutching his leg below his shattered knee cap, and howling in agony.

"Suoh, make sure he gets medical treatment" Asami was just ignoring the young man who had attached himself to his suit. Suoh was going into shock with everything that was going on, he had never seen Asami so accommodating as he was with this young man, other than Takaba-kun. Suoh slowly bent to pick up his wounded subordinate, and handed him off to another guard to carry out Asami-sama’s order..

"Ryuichi, they described to me how scary you really were, and how I would beg for death before you finished with me" Izaya chuckled. Asami noticed that Izaya was actually tired, and let him hang on as it meant he could keep him out of trouble. Asami turned to leave, and said to the remaining guards in a patronizing tone: “You all got off lucky, he could have done much worse to more people. A word of warning: if any rumours of what happened here today get out, I will hunt you all down; or better yet, I will let Izaya here take care of it for me.” With that, Asami and Suoh left the warehouse, leaving the remaining guards to stare at his retreating figure in confusion; but just as the door slowly started to close, they didn’t miss the guy who was wrapped around their boss stick his tongue out at them while making a peace sign, leaving them agitated.

Once in the limo, Asami turned his attention to Izaya who was pretending to sleep. "So, my little mole, why were you working for Sakazaki." Izaya opened his eyes and grinned. "He paid a lot of money to spy on you and then even more to kill you, of course.”

Asami hummed at the last part of the statement. "Which, depending on the day of the week, you would have done for free. Or more likely, for a bag of candy." Izaya shrugged his shoulders.

“Your security really sucks. I was working there for a few weeks when Sack-a-shit-zki approached me. It was better if I handled things, as you are doing a such great job with the media at the moment." Asami growled in annoyance at the last part.

"Seeing as Sakazaki trusts you so much, should we just toy with him for a while, dear brother?" Izaya smiled as the limo pulled away from the warehouse. "Izaya, if I take you home, will you promise not to come back? I thought you got what you came for. You got your teddy bear, and your notebook of dirty little secrets.”

Izaya just looked at him. "Well, big stupid brother, I’ll have you know that I am still looking after you. I’d thought better of you, you were beginning to lack in your judgement. You are not seeing potential dangers, and you’re being so reckless lately..." Izaya clucked in disapproval. Asami snickered and shook his head. "Fine. How about I drop you off at that club you like to play at instead.”

 

*********Present Day*****************

 

Asami was still slightly smiling at Akihito’s last comment, then instantly frowned as the doctor’s words wormed their way into his head. Spinal cord injury. Asami was more concerned about Akihito’s mind if anything permanently damaged the energetic young man. Trying to push away negative thoughts, he stood, not hearing Kirishima approach. Asami was surprised when Kirishima placed his hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Ryuichi, this is Akihito we’re talking about. If I may be so bold, if he can put up with your… “physical intensity” over the last week or so, then with all due respect, this is nothing" he said, reassuringly, a tint of pink crossing Kirishima’s cheek. Kirishima usually wasn't so open with what he knew or didn't know, but for him to say this now, Asami had to smile at Kirishima.

"Akihito will be under observation in recovery for another hour or so, but he seems to be doing well, sir. I'll also send Suoh to find the boyfriend." Just as Kirishima turned to leave, Asami spoke up.

"Very well, Kei. But don't hurt him. Akihito may have been ruthless to Suduo and Sakazaki, but that doesn't mean he would be towards a student. Let the police handle it, and let the courts decide; but once he’s in prison for a few months, I want him stabbed on his left side, opposite of Akihito. And let him bleed out.” Cold gold eyes reflected a maddening malice in Asami. Whenever it comes to Akihito being hurt, Kirishima could see a film of ice forming over Asami’s heart. If anything should ever happen to Akihito, Asami would never know sanity again.

Asami watched the young girl sitting in the corridor, still crying. Asami pushed off of the wall, and went to sit next to her.

"Haruhi, how is your face?" Looking up as Asami stared down his golden eyes were sharp but somehow soft.

"Asami. It's better, thank you. Sensei Takaba saved me, if he hadn't come in, I’m sure he was going to hit me again. I was sure he was going to hit Sensei, but he froze. We didn't know anything was wrong, until we heard the commotion at the exit." She was trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Asami", Haruhi sniffed and smiled up at him "he smiled when he thought of you. I just wanted you to know, Sensei is really well liked at school. I’m not in his class, but I’ve heard that he is kind, understanding and would help anyone."

"Yes, Akihito is very special. He has a unique outlook on life which can be contagious." Asami smiled fondly. "Now, Haruhi, a piece of advice: if a man hits you once, he will most likely do it again, no matter what he promises. You are young and quite pretty, so you can do much better. For Sensei’s sake, I am sure that’s what he would say if he were here." Wincing again, she smiled, making a nonverbal decision that she would agree.

When a different doctor came out, Asami stood up and approached him. "And you are…?" the doctor queried.

Asami smirked "I'm his... brother.” The physician nodding in understanding.

“Well, a five inch blade was pushed through his lower back, close to the spine. Sensei Takaba had lost a lot of blood, and needed transfusions. The blade entered at an angle, so the tip just grazed his spinal cord. The fact that he was walking unaided after the attack makes me very optimistic, but until he wakes up we won't know the full extent of his injuries. In my opinion, the possibility of any permanent paralysis is minimal, but if there were to be any side effects, after physio, they would just be temporary. I will check back again in a hour. He's resting right now, you can go in when the nurses are finished in about fifteen minutes.”

"Thank you, Sensei" was all Asami could muster, as the sound of the young girl crying started again. She had overheard the conversation, and felt relieved. Asami noticed that she had been joined now by three friends.

 

Kirishima organized a private room for Akihito as soon as he was declared stable enough to move. Asami’s own private doctor had privileges at the hospital, and was on his way.

When Asami walked in his private room, Akihito looked so pale, and so small in the bed with a blood and IV bag hanging on the stand next to him. Asami sat on side of the bed, and lifted his weak little kitten's limp hand and smiled sadly as he kissed the back of it.

"Akihito, why is it always you. You should have been able to dodge such an attack; you got me good a few times just this week…" Kissing his shoulder, he then rested his forehead against Akihito's. "Should I just keep you locked safely away, kitten?"

Akihito started coughing, his bleary blue eyes blinked up wide, startled to see Asami so close. Asami smiled and gently kissed his head. "Here, I’ll get you a drink". Asami moved off and Akihito watched while Asami poured some water. As he moved the cup towards Akihito, he added a straw to let him sip the water more easily.

When Akihito could finally talk, he rasped out "I would prefer to be stabbed again than to spend months in your secret room."

 

Akihito winked. Asami smiled back, and rumbled "I said ‘lock you up’, nothing at all about the secret room. Nice to see where your mind is at, Akihito" he chuckled, kissing him warmly.

"I was wondering if Suzumiya Haruhi is okay. She was really scared, that little shite hurt her, then stabbed me. I didn’t know he had a weapon, it must have been when we going to the door at my blind side, or I would have seen it, and kicked his punk ass up and down the hallway." Asami laughed.

"Suzumiya Haruhi is fine. She’s waiting outside, where there are ten students gathered. The doctors needs to talk to you before any visitors will be allowed in.". Akihito was going to ask how he'd got in, momentarily forgetting who he was talking to. Asami read Akihito’s expression, and guessed the question he was going to ask.

"I just told them I was your brother" he said, chuckling with great amusement.

"That's just great. I’m a gay man, getting fucked by my older brother, while marrying a bastard and having to move because my neighbors are complaining about the all the noise we make screwing” he griped as the door swung open. Akihito clamped his mouth shut, hoping to the gods no one heard his outburst.

"Luckily, being his doctor, I know Asami-sama well, and can tell you that you’re far too normal to be part of his family." Akihito glared daggers at Asami while blushing furiously.

"Okay, I need to do a few tests. Takaba-kun, the knife tip grazed your spine, so there may be some temporary paralysis." Saying this, the physician dragged the bottom of his pen up the sole of Akihito’s feet, one at a time. One foot reacted fine, the other seemed sluggish. He then tested the blond’s reflexes on his toes, ankles, knees and legs with a fine wire used to test neuropathy damage.

“Takaba-kun, you have a slight delay in the reflex action of your right leg, confined to below your ankle. You have feeling, and I’m quite confident it’s only temporary, so don’t panic. You’ll be climbing up the sides of buildings, and giving Asami-sama a reason to drink his expensive whiskey again very shortly” he said, giving them both a supportive smile.

Asami was brisk sounding when he said "We have plans to leave Japan next week for a wedding. Our wedding." The doctor was busy writing notes on Akihito’s charts when he looked up.

"Well, congratulations Akihito, Ryuichi! I’m so sorry, but it's up to Akihito’s body to decide when he’ll be ready to leave. But, like I said, it’s only temporary. He is going to be staying here for a least three or four days, and it can take roughly seven to ten days for any stab wounds to start to heal properly, assuming there’s no infection, so my advice is to postpone any travel for a few extra weeks. Even if Akihito is pregnant, and that’s what’s triggered this sudden wedding, he shouldn’t be ‘showing’ for a while yet, so you’ll both look good in the photos for some time. And", the doctor smiled, "I will advise your student fan club gathered outside that you are not allowed non-family visitors for at least three days." And with that, he left the room.

Asami looked down into those cerulean blue eyes, glazing with tears. Akihito opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Asami took his jacket and vest off, rolled up his shirt sleeves, then carefully climbed onto Akihito’s bed, maneuvering himself so as not to hurt his lover. He rested his head on his fist, and with his free hand, slowly stroked up Akihito’s arm, along his collarbone to his neck, then down his jawline, and with a feather light tug on Akihito’s chin, he made him look up at him for the first time since the doctor finished speaking. Akihito looked deep, searching for something in Asami’s golden eyes as his tears started to fall.

Asami kissed him, full of understanding and protectiveness, letting Akihito know he wasn't alone. He lifted his lover’s wrist with the metal cuff on it, and inter wove his fingers with the hand that still had Asami’s cuff on, which also had his ring. Akihito’s eyes looked at Asami’s hand, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when he saw the cuffs and the ring, remembering that this was just a temporary setback. Letting go for a second, Asami clicked the morphine drip and re-entwined his fingers with Akihito's. Slowly kissing and nuzzling his neck, he soon elicited a soft moan, and Akihito’s eyes closed shut.

Next morning, there was a guard at his post outside Akihito’s room to make sure there were no unwanted guests *cough* *cough* Izaya *cough* *cough*, only to be blind to what was happening inside the room now, and what was going to happen in a few short hours.

Asami came to the hospital bright and early to spend as much time as he could with his lover. He walked straight into the private room and noticed a potted plumeria plant with a note reading “Sorry you got stabbed~ ^x^”. Asami crumpled it up by reflex. He had to admit that the flowers his brother chose were delicate and unique looking, but he also realised that he should bump up the security as it was clear that Izaya was still getting in somehow.

Looking over to the sleeping blond, he softly caressed his cheek lovingly, when he heard the door open. “Are you a relative? Or a loved one?” Asami answered without looking away from his kitten. “He’s my fiancé, actually.” Once he looked up, he stared in complete and utter disbelief (and really wished he hadn’t), his vision showing none other than Izaya dressed in a nurse’s uniform. “Did you finally lose your sanity, Izaya?” The ‘nurse’ tilted his head in confusion, then tapped his name tag. “Who is Izaya? As you can see, my name is Patricia.”

Asami looked utterly unimpressed as 'Patricia’ walked over to the patient’s bed, swaying ‘her’ hips in a flirtatious manner. 'She’ gently pushed Asami out of the way and reached over the sleeping Akihito in a rather provocative manner, the hem of 'her' outfit riding up ‘her’ thighs. Asami, having enough of Izaya’s shenanigans, grabbed him by the back of his pink, supposedly sexy nurse’s outfit, marched him outside the room, and dropped him on the floor.

Asami leaned against the wall and crossed him arms while Izaya rubbed his butt to help with the it's sudden collision with the floor and pouted. “Aw, you had to go and spoil my fun.” Asami’s eye twitched in annoyance at the boy’s idea of fun, which he should no longer be surprised by, at this point. “Is this how you treat women? No wonder you’re engaged to a guy~”

Asami closed his eyes, no longer wanting to look at his cross-dressing younger brother. “Izaya... why?”

Izaya picked himself off the floor and patted down the back of his outfit to get rid of any dirt, and replied casually “Why what?”

Asami just looked at him as if he was stupid, which was far from the case. “Why are you here? Why are you dressed like that? Why are you in Akihito’s room? Just... why?”

Izaya just twirled around and did a ‘cute’ girly anime pose. “Don’t I just turn you on~ if you want to ravish me, I wouldn’t refuse~” Izaya playfully winked, making Asami cringe in disgust.

Izaya then stuck out his tongue. “Joking~ to answer your questions, I am here because I care for our little kitten. I am the one who found him in his hour of distress in the first place, I even gave him mouth to mouth…” He gently rubbed his bottom lip “ and he has such soft, kissable lips…” he licked his lips as if trying to recall the memory.

Asami grabbed a handful of Izaya’s dress and pulled him forward. “Do. Not. Touch. What. Is. Mine. Do you understand?” Izaya raised his hands in fake surrender. “I saved him, you should be grateful~” he shook his head in mocking disappointment at Asami.

Not letting go of Izaya he, asked “What were you even doing at the University in the first place?” As soon as he spoke those words, Izaya laughed as if he has heard the funniest thing in the world. He collapsed, tears in his eyes, slapping one hand on the floor while the other was around his waist like it was starting to hurt from laughing so much.

Asami stared at him questioningly, and started to get concerned for the boy’s mental state. Once Izaya had calmed down, he began to wipe the tears from his eyes and finally managed to gasp “They hired me as the University’s student counsellor! Everyone really is stupid and naive, it’s so fun, messing with people’s judgements and their minds~” he quietly began to laugh to himself as he relived the memories. Asami just wanted to bang his head against the wall. Well, first Izaya's, then maybe his...

Izaya, once composed, reiterated how he had found their little Aki-chan.

 

Flashback (At the university)

Walking around, proud and amused by his recent activity, only a few days previously the university accepted him as their counsellor; he was both close to Akihito and he was able to mess with naive minds. It was a win-win deal on his part.

It was late in the day; most students had gone home, along with some of the teachers, leaving the building seemingly abandoned and deadly silent, so it was only natural that Izaya would look for entertainment. He had just finished ‘talking to’ and ‘helping’ a female student up on the building’s roof; (you could say she wouldn’t be around for a long while), anyway, he knew there’s a staff meeting about an upcoming Arts Department trip taking place near the cafeteria.

He immediately recognised a familiar figure standing with his back to him. A wicked smile appeared, however, it turned into a confused expression as he noticed the blond in front of him had not moved an inch, and was staring intently at something. He also noticed that his hands had curled into fists. Raising an eyebrow in interest, he leaned to the side to see some male, who in his opinion looked pathetic and not worth his time hit a female who was in tears, and who's eyes were filled with fear. It wasn’t even worth a laugh, he was just curious to see what a certain little kitten would do; he was the only reason Izaya stayed as long as he did.

He watches as Akihito grabbed the male’s hand that was about to strike the young woman again.  
“There is no reason to hit a girl or anyone else.” Izaya watched in slight amusement as Akihito helped get the female upright, to get her out of that situation, just to be stopped when the male grabbed hold of Akihito’s arm, only to receive an icy challenging glare which made the male student let go of his arm and back off. As they got to the door, Akihito’s attention was more on the female, and he forget about the male in the room behind them.

He did not sense the boy coming behind him and push past them both. Izaya decided to hide in the shadows and follow ‘their’ kitten. Akihito burst into the meeting, getting the attention of everyone present, their once-annoyed expressions from the rude intrusion quickly turned into concerned looks as they quickly went to help the photographer and the bruised girl.

Izaya followed Akihito out into the corridor and watched him begin to stagger, then collapse. He knelt down, assessed Akihito’s condition, and put pressure on the knife wound, making Akihito bite his tongue in pain. Just as the blond was about to pass out, Izaya tutted and said “Now look what you have done~ Making trouble for Big Brother. Looks like I have to take care of this mess~”  
End of flashback

“So, here I am, giving extra special care to my little Akihito, and you just always see the negative side of things, you old spoil sport.” Izaya looked down at his invisible watch on his naked wrist, and squeaked "Oh, look at the time! I'll be late for work…" Just as he was turning to leave, Asami grabbed the collar of the uniform to halt Izaya.

"Let me make this crystal clear, sweetie. Don’t go near Akihito." Asami’s voice was low and deadly.

“Yeah, yeah”. Izaya said, rolling his eyes, and bending his fingers to touch his thumb, making talking motions in time to the words. ‘He's mine.’ Got it." Asami watched Izaya skip down the hospital corridor.

Pulling out his phone out, Asami called his secretary. “ Kei, find out why my" rolling his eyes "my crazy-assed ‘brother’ is working both here at the hospital, and at the university." Disconnecting the call, he headed back into Akihito’s room.

Kirishima just wanted to bang his head on his desk top when he heard Izaya was back. ‘I don’t want to deal with him anymore’, he mentally whined to himself. ‘Doesn’t Suoh have one of his rookies on “the shit list” to look after him? Ryuichi definitely doesn't pay me enough for this crap!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitkat writes Izaya as my daughter has bonded with him.


	18. Unexpected visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito coming to terms with the stabbing, upgoing wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great bring kiss to lainie who added some spice to the story for me, as always.
> 
> She add her unique sprinkle of lemon on this chapter particularly. 
> 
> Thank you as always.

Restart my life.  
Chapter 18: An Unexpected Visit

 

Akihito was restless, lying on the couch in the penthouse, looking at the ceiling. Asami had been hovering since he left the hospital, which, he admitted, was nice, at times, in small doses; but at other times, in his full-on possessive mode: argh. "I am not some delicate princess, Asami" he snarled loudly at the man in the kitchen making tea.

Asami knew he was in trouble when his surname was spoken in that petulant tone. “No, you are far from delicate, Kitten" he poked him a little, chuckling to himself, just to be rewarded with a shout of "Bastard!” Knowing full well Akihito was rebelling against both the boredom of convalescence and the indignity of being called “princess”, Asami walked in and placed the cups on the table, sat down beside Akihito and lifting the boy’s legs onto his lap, prepared to take his life in his own hands.

"I, am not, a princess" was ground out as a pair of blue eyes glared at him. Asami leaned over and kissed Akihito.

"You are my princess, Your Highness” Asami smirked through the kiss, pleased with the look Akihito gave him. "It’s only been three weeks, and you have improved a great deal. You’ve pushed hard in rehab, the limp is hardly noticeable now, so I know you’re not weak, Kitten." Asami stroked Akihito’s legs, and started massaging Akihito’s foot.

"So my princess, have you told anyone about the new wedding date?” he asked, glancing over at Akihito.

"Uh, I… I thought you were" he replied, looking a little lost.

"No, that’s your job. I had everything planned out, but as we had to wait to assess your recovery… well, we’re now going with Plan B. We were meant to have left last week, but you decided it was more important to go get stabbed instead." Sarcasm lay thick on Asami’s lips as he kissed the top of Akihito’s foot. "If you didn’t want to get married, there were easier ways on both of us to let me know..." Akihito was confused now. He knew Asami was joking, but his tone seemed to have a deeper meaning.

Akihito moved so that he was straddling Asami’s lap, resting his head on the strong shoulder. "It was an accident, Ryuichi" Akihito murmured.

"What, you accidentally backed into a knife blade?" Akihito looked at Asami with a very annoyed expression.

"If I’d known he was such a cowardly little shit, I would have kicked his ass first, and asked questions later” he huffed, a hint of pride in his voice. "Anyway, what did you do with him." Asami rubbed his hands up Akihito sides.

“Nothing." Asami kissed Akihito lightly.

When he broke the kiss, Akihito gave him a disbelieving look. "You," pointing at the big chest in front of him. "Did nothing. Really. That’s not your M.O. Hanging him up in a warehouse someplace, beat all to shit is more your style; or maybe even putting a bullet in him somewhere, perhaps." Asami hummed, nodding at Akihito’s accurate assessment.

"I let the police handle it, thinking you might not like me beating a student all to shit, or maybe putting a bullet in him somewhere, perhaps."

Akihito smiled "Well, yes. But remember: I intimidated his ass first." Akihito was now nestling his head in the crook of his neck, feeling Asami’s deep chuckle vibrate through both their chests.

"So, once more: as the plans have changed, are you going to tell anyone?" he repeated, kissing Akihito’s temple.

"Yes, actually today. Kou and Takato are coming over. I would’ve told them sooner, but rehabilitation was demanding; it was bad enough with them coming to visit at the hospital all the time." Akihito looked at Asami, who had a slight frown. “I didn't tell them about you asking me to marry you" he sighed, pausing to find the right words. “They are still a little wary of you, so I wanted them to get to know you a little, and to see for themselves that I am totally safe with you."

Asami raised his eyebrows at his blond’s words. "So, what, you needed their approval?"

"No!" Akihito sputtered. "No, I just want all four of us to get along, that's all." Akihito started kissing Asami’s neckline. "Mmm", he hummed.

"So then, what are your plans today" Asami asked, caressing the boy’s back with his fingers.

"Kou and Takato are coming over to visit soon, then I’m going to the hotel to meet Fei for lunch, all as soon as you leave” he grinned as he reached up for another kiss.

"If you keep kissing me like that, I won’t be able to go anywhere." Akihito looked at Asami questioningly, until Asami moved his hips to let Akihito feel the consequences of his actions rub against him.

"Will you stop being so fucking horny.” Akihito slapped Asami’s shoulder as he started climbing off his lap. But, Asami grabbed his waist, pulling him back in for another kiss, leaving Akihito panting hard.

Once he caught his breath, he got off (don’t go there, you pervs!) of Asami’s lap and sat on back on the couch, grabbing his tea. He sat with his knees up by his chest, resting the cup in his hands. "Is it me, or do you have to have the last word, and the last kiss, every single time?" Akihito gave him an amused look, playing as he sipped his drink.

"Yes" came the unabashed confirmation.

Akihito smirked at Asami. He knew if he carried on with this conversation, he’d be in the bedroom in ten seconds flat. Even if that was a very hot, sexy, temptation, Akihito firmly closed his mouth shut. Asami nodded, knowing exactly what Akihito was thinking. Asami got up and began getting ready for work. As Asami was about to leave, he kissed Akihito one last time, toe curlingly deep. "God, you tastes so damn good" Asami thought.

When he pulled away to look at Akihito, he was all flushed and sexy-looking. As Akihito regained his senses, he had a thought: "Ryuichi. Did you find the man who saved me at the university?" Asami froze for a moment, then turned to look at Akihito.

“No, not yet." Akihito knew Asami was hiding something. Every time he had asked while in the hospital, Asami either managed to deflect the question, or they were interrupt by a nurse or his physio team.

"And those beautiful flowers, they were exquisite" Akihito watched, waiting for an answer.

"Kirishima did look into it, and is currently searching for this mysterious devil of yours, but he hasn't found any leads yet. I am sure someone that distinctive will be found. As for the flowers, well, I think a nurse brought them in." Asami frowned slightly as he kissed the top of Akihito’s head. "Now, I have got to go. I will see you tonight."

Akihito motioned that Asami was dismissed, and as for his explanations, well, he would just have to find out for himself. He was a reporter, after all.

"I just remembered: I also have physio this afternoon, and then our family dinner." Akihito just loved teasing the crime lord after his scolding by “big brother” Feilong while he was in hospital. Akihito didn't miss the slight flinch Asami had whenever Akihito used the word “family”.

"See you tonight, brat." Asami said as he left the penthouse, knowing he had the last word.

 

Akihito wasn't worried about telling his best friends that he was getting married as they had both been supportive about him being gay and all, but Takato was suspicious of Asami and his work. Akihito hadn't elaborated on the other side of Asami’s business, because they just didn't need to know.

At first, Takato was concerned that Aki was getting married so quickly after returning to Japan and with who he was marrying. He knew Asami was a powerful, dangerous man, and after the whole “nearly destroying Sion” incident three years before, not to mention Akihito’s disappearing act. Takato was anxious, but Akihito explained how it had all been a very detailed hoax, and that the culprits had been quietly apprehend and were facing justice, all while hoping his expression was as neutral as possible. He didn't want his friends to ever know what had actually happened to those miscreants, or what part he had to played in it.

Akihito knew deep down Takato was making sure 100% that he was truly happy, and that being married was what he really wanted. When Akihito had finished relating most of what Asami had said to him about how he loved him, (leaving LOTS of other stuff out); he hated lying to his friends, but Asami’s business was Asami’s business. Akihito promised he was safe with him. What Kou and Takato were also concerned about was Feilong, for obvious reasons! Akihito had finally told them the truth about their first “meeting” with the man from Hong Kong, (leaving the guns and people dying parts out), relating how the two had became like brothers over time, and how he and his household had helped in Aki’s recovery. Akihito explained to his friends how Feilong, Yoh and Tao were his family now.

What really rankled Akihito, however, was that after his two best friends had agreed to be friendly with Feilong and to try to get along with Asami was the loud cries in unison of "Bachelor party!" Akihito actually didn't want one, but his friends were making it impossible to say no.

 

Takato and Kou were so excited that their best friend was gonna get married to a billionaire. “Lucky bastard!” they both said together as they watched Akihito squirm.

Akihito’s face turned to yet another newly discovered shade of red as his brow wrinkled. "I am not marrying Asami for his god damn money, you pair of idiot” he hissed. They both looked at each other, bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, we know you’re not. We've known you since you were five years old; we get it, we know you aren’t that shallow. Ain't it just freakin’ awesome how the one person in Tokyo who doesn’t give two fucks and a fart about wealth, status and name dropping is the one who gets it all anyways.”

Akihito sniggered, then started laughing. “Fine, so when is the big event?”

Takato said "As soon as your leg is sound. We’re hoping by next weekend, or the weekend after at the latest." Akihito blushed at his words: was he really gonna marry Asami that quickly? This was why he wanted everything over and done with, so there was no time to overthink things. Wishing he could kick that boy’s ass for disrupting his life, he started to feel like he was getting wound up. Kou placed a hand on Aki’s shoulder, making him look up.

"Don't worry, Aki-chan, we are going to throw the bestest bachelor party ev-er" he crowed, feeling ‘way too pleased at the prospect.

Akihito frowned. "All due respect, guys, but I feel the same way about this party as I do about Asami’s money: I don’t want any!" Akihito harrumphed, exasperated with his so-called “friends”.

 

Akihito texted Asami exactly what everybody knew now about whom, and how his best friends were happy for him; so as soon as he could, Asami was to play nice with his boys, and contact Takato. As Takato and Kou were in the elevator heading down the the building’s lobby, Takato’s phone rang. When Asami introduced himself, Takato put his phone on speaker, and he and Kou explained about Aki’s bachelor party, along with some of their ideas for it, and how they could maybe arrange a secret meeting with him about the wedding itself. Asami was too amused at this idea, but didn’t want to be overheard on the phone in public, so he wanted to know if they could pop into Sion itself to have a little chat about it. Takato and Kou both agreed to come over that afternoon, the sooner the better, seeing as how they all knew Akihito would try and wiggle out of it. Asami agreed to a time and place to send one of his cars to pick the pair up. After that, Asami made some time in his schedule for the two friends; they were pleased with Asami’s attitude, happy he wanted to give Akihito a bachelor party of his own.

 

Kou and Takato were summoned into the Presence of the Ever Charismatic Asami Ryuichi, in his throne room/office at Sion. As soon as Akihito texted, letting him know what everyone knew, he was satisfied. Kou and Takato sat speechless and overwhelmed, fidgeting with the drinks provided, waiting for the Almighty Asami to walk in. And boy, once he did, they were instantly aware of how sexy and dangerous he really was, and how Aki never stood a chance. In the hospital, most of the time when they saw him he was in a casual shirt and pants, relaxed, but they spent most of the time with Akihito as Asami would give them privacy and make himself scarce. But seeing Asami, here, even at his present ‘minimum business' mode was quite imitating, to say the least. Asami was leaning against his desk, trying to be as cordial as he could, but he could tell they were nervous.

Takato, being Takato, gave a weak but a spirited attempt at warning Asami not to hurt Akihito, which made him smile and bite back a comment to the effect that since Akihito liked the ways in which he hurt him, how exactly WAS he allowed to hurt his kitten, just for future reference?

"I believe Akihito has told you that I proposed him." They both nodded. "Akihito has given me full rein of planning the events. I want you to both keep quiet: Akihito must not find out any details, all he knows is that we are going abroad." Akihito best friends relaxed a little more, now being included in the conspiracy. When Asami handed Takato a black credit card, he added “You may use this for the bachelor weekend. If Akihito asks, just say a beloved dragon gave it to you. It's a inside joke.”

Then he handed them a business card with Kirishima's contact details on it, saying to coordinate with him when they’ve decided what all they’re going to do, just give him the dates, destinations and details. Kou had taken the credit card out of Takato’s hand and was literally drooling as he fanned himself with it playfully.

"Ah, what if we decide to use the card and buy instead, I don't know, a Lamborghini?” Kou asked, off handedly. "Well," Asami just gave a small shrug of his shoulders "nothing, personally" as he went to sit on his throne/in his office chair. "But I would, of course, mention how much fun you guys were having with the new toy you had asked me to buy you to Akihito, and I’d leave any punishment up to him" he finished with a smile like the devil himself. The two boys froze, not sure which threat to fear more.

Asami's snorted softly, and shook his head. "Look, if Akihito trusts you both, then that’s good enough for me and mine, and I hope it can go both ways with you, too." The two lads looked at each other, and agreed. Before they left, they had also had agreed to take full advantage of the billionaire’s fortune, and suggested a weekend away, north in the mountain somewhere. Besides them, Akihito obviously would want his family, a few university friends, Feilong, Yoh and Tao, as well as Asami and any of his friends, to make it a real boys weekend. Asami smiled, nodded in agreement and told them to arrange everything with Kirishima and whatever activities they could think of, to use the card to buy whatever they need.

 

Akihito was upset with Takato and Kou’s reaction to the whole “Aki-chan’s marrying a billionaire” part. He knew it was in just them teasing, but a part of him felt that if that’s how they thought, then others who didn’t know him would think that way, too. Akihito was worrying when he walked to his physio appointment. As he got within sight of the building, he had an idea. Deciding on a course of action, he changed his plans. Instead of going to physio, this was a good time to see if he could still ditch his bodyguards. The only hassle was the cane Asami gave him, it was needed only when he got physically tired. Akihito would start to limp, but the running felt good, even if the cane got in the way sometimes.

Akihito was pleased with himself when he rested against the wall, panting slightly out of breath. He ducked behind a bin as one of his guards, ran by, cursing loudly at losing a recuperating Akihito. Ha, it felt so good, he hadn't done it in a long while. Pulling out his phone, he called his physio team and explained that he couldn't make it in today, but he had already ran for twenty minutes today, and his leg was holding up, and he could come instead tomorrow if an appointment was available. As the call ended, and Akihito was in the clear, he started to limp a little as he headed towards the office of Kuroda Shinji.

 

Akihito sat nervously waiting for Kuroda Shinji in his outter office, chewing his lip: was this a good idea? He didn't know the relationship between Kuroda and Asami, and he was still being stubborn about asking Asami about it. He hated the smug look and that comment of "Jealous, Akihito?” He told himself he wasn't, but also he knew Kuroda held him in disdain, so was there something between the two men. Akihito was lost in thought when a cleared throat pulled him out of his musing. He realised that he been sitting, waiting for over forty minutes, when Kuroda walked in and saw him. He was successful in his field, and had the same aura of authority about him as Asami, but less intense. Akihito was, to tell the truth, a bit scared of him. He got the feeling he wasn't well liked for whatever reason; either that, or he was jealous of Akihito grabbing Asami first. Well, honestly, Asami had grabbed him first, but he’d leave those particular details for someone else to explain.

"Sensei Takaba, to what do I owe this pleasure" he asked, a little hesitation in his voice as he placed his brief case on his desk. Akihito squirmed in his chair slightly and lowered his eyes, his back was aching now as he started fiddling with his cane.

"Sorry to come in unannounced, but you know that Asami, I mean Ryuichi and I, we are getting married." Akihito blushed, looking up hopeful that Asami had mentioned it to him.

"Yes." Cold and hard came the reply.

"O-Okay, good, that makes it easier for me too, then, to ask a favour from you."

Kuroda laughed. And Akihito knew it was a condescending laugh. "A favour, from me. And why would I do you a favour?" Akihito was starting to get somewhat pissed with this guy's attitude.

"Well, the favour isn't for me, it’s actually for Ryuichi. I need for you also not to mention this meeting to him; you'll understand why.". Akihito sat up straight in his chair, giving Kuroda his best glare to prove he was serious.

"Well then, Takaba, I am listening" Kuroda said, leaning back against his chair.

 

***  
Asami was pleased with how the meeting with Akihito's friends went. They didn't trust him, not fully, which made very good sense to him. It showed common sense and the self-preservation instinct that his lover lacked. They seemed unaffected with using his money, (again, unlike his Akihito), which also made sense. By the time they had left, there was a rough plan in place for Kou and Takato to take charge of planning a three day weekend bachelor party. He knew this was going to be a boys weekend away, which would do Akihito a great benefit after his recovery and rigorous physio treatments.

Asami knew it was Akihito’s stubbornness that made him overdo his sessions. He seemed desperate to get back to his pre injury agility. Asami would agree not having their usual daily sexual collisions with Akihito was starting to get stressful for both of them. He hadn't risked even touching him, except for that one time in the hospital when Akihito was fed up, had decided to leave early, and pushed Asami to overreact. Asami had made a promise to himself he wasn't going to be baited by Akihito like that any time soon again.

 

It's been over a week since Izaya cross-dressed and pretended to be a "sexy" nurse called Patricia that came especially to "take care" of Akihito. Asami nearly had an aneurysm, just thinking about it again; but today Akihito declared he was coming home. He had been cranky for the last forty-eight hours, and Asami assumed it was the hospital stay. Missing his kitten, he had almost decided to let Akihito come home early, even against medical advice.

"I won't break, Asami” Akihito huffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m almost as good as new.” Akihito's left leg was still slightly stiffer than his right, but for the most part, Akihito was fine. Except for the slightest limp, when he was tired or had pushed himself too hard, but it was still much better than expected.

When Asami entered the hospital room, he was dressed in his street clothes and was already packing his bag; he’d had enough of the hospital. Asami, the great business tycoon and Yakuza street fighting strategist, had then pulled a major bonehead move, and let slip his thought that Akihito should just give his job up, and let the tall, protective alpha male look after him. That blunder had been twenty long, excruciatingly silent minutes ago. Akihito wasn't looking at, much less talking to Asami, which concerned him greatly. Asami preferred his angry wildcat spitting and hissing.

Asami sighed quietly and broke the silence first. “Akihito, I…" Akihito stood up straight, turned his head and tilted his chin up to glare Asami straight in the eyes. Gracefully, Akihito turned to face him full on, fury coming off the blond in waves, all focused right at Asami.

Akihito took a step forward towards Asami, who took a step back, just like the first time they had met after Akihito's class at the university. Akihito's aura was burning, and seemed to be spitting brimstone. As Asami took in Akihito, he could swear his eyes were flickering with blue fire. That thought alone actually turned him on.

Before he knew it, he had been backed against a wall again, and like before, Akihito was in his space, pushing his knee between Asami’s thighs and gently ground it against Asami. Akihito leaned up to Asami's ear. “Just… don't... just don't... speak to me... Understand this, my Ryuichi, I will not tell you to give your damn job up. If you ever speak like that to me again, I will walk out that door, and never come back."

Akihito pulled away and locked his angry glare with Asami's. Akihito's eyes, filled with his icy blue flames, melted Asami's golden orbs. Akihito's hand slowly moved into Asami's hair and grabbing a large handful, yanking furiously, making Asami hiss. He bent in to kiss Asami and caressed his lips with the words "Just because I let you dominate me in the bedroom, doesn't mean you own mmmh" was the last thing Akihito said before Asami grabbed Akihito's waist, carefully avoiding the wound, just firmly enough to grind his hip on Akihito's, and bit his neck with a dominating bite.

Asami pushed off the wall, guiding Akihito backward to the hospital bed. He lifted Akihito up, and sat him down on the mattress. Staring into his Akihito's eyes, he knew he loved Akihito at the best of times, but when he was furious, he was exquisite. Asami's mouth watered at the thought of what was going to happen. Yes, Akihito meant every word he said, but he needed to be reminded who Asami was when he got pushed.

"Mmmh... Akihito, should we see how long you can..." was the last thing Asami said before Akihito nipped his lip hard. “Enough talking. Now show me what you're really damn good at" he demanded.

Akihito's pants were pulled off in one quick movement as he was forcefully rolled onto his stomach over one of his pillows, moved over to protect him against the hard side of the bed frame. He kept his large hand firmly around the back of the blond’s neck, controlling his movements.

Asami was lusting to be buried deep inside his wildcat, but his mind was still on Akihito's wounded back. Asami licked up Akihito's spine in one long swipe, up to his neck while his other hand gently caressed his boy’s ass cheeks. As he bit Akihito on his shoulder, he thrusts two digits against Akihito mouth "Now, suck" he ordered. Akihito did as he was told, sucking and wrapping his tongue around and in between the fingers as much as he could salivate, moaning softly. Asami pulled his fingers from Akihito's mouth and started to softly push against the whorled entrance, stroking and massaging it gently, feeling it clench as Akihito's body tensed and shuddered with his pants and moans. Using both fingers, he starts to caress and rub with them independently, teasing his Akihito into a breathless whine as he tried to buck his hips. That ended in a sharp gasp of pain as his lower back muscles spasmed and lock up around the wounded area. This decided it for Asami: he wouldn't cause more damage by roughly fucking his lover the way he so very much wanted to. Instead, he released the boy’s neck, and carefully rubbed his hands in the general area of the would, feeling Akihito's back slowly unclench as he continued his ministrations.

Grunting, Asami removed one hand to get himself out of his constricting pants and restrictive boxers. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it to hang open off his shoulders and over his powerful chest and stomach muscles. Shifting an arm around Akihito, he cradled his back gently against the front of him as he lifted himself onto the hospital bed, laying his lover back on top of him, arranging his arms and legs carefully.

Asami licked and bit his ear shell as he inhaled Akihito’s scent from his hair. Using both hands to roams his lover’s chest, he played with his nipples, pinching and rubbing over the sensitive peaks, making the blond start to move against him with soft gasps. He placed two fingers from his other hand against tender lips, brushing against the flushed pink flesh and teasing the sensitive nerve endings, until his boy opened his mouth, breathing hard, granting Asami entrance. Again, the boy’s dexterous tongue went to work on his fingers, licking and sucking enough to distract Asami with images and memories of what that talented tongue could do, and where. Leaving Akihito's chest, his strong hand trailed down, down past his navel, into the groove where his leg joined his hip, and over to his pelvis, partially curling around the boy’s half hard cock and balls. He started massaging around the muscles in that area, making the blond groan as he tossed his head back and flexed his body against the bigger man. Taking the moistened fingers out of his mouth, Asami once more lay siege with them to his lover’s responsive entry. Rubbing one finger pad around the rim, he slowly circled his finger inside, dipping shallowly in and out several times before pushing the finger past the tight ring of muscles and inside the hot channel, moving it in and out of his body. As he did this, Asami was still working Akihito’s neck and shoulder with his tongue and teeth. As his Akihito gasped and writhed against him, he introduced the second digit, moving and twisting them about before he pushed them deeper into his body. Asami bit his shoulder firmly, then kissed over where he bit, as he started working his fingers around inside of his fierce wildcat.

With a lust-filled voice, Asami whispered into the ear he was nuzzling "Akihito, I don’t want to harm you further, but I will hear you moan for me”, nipping and sucking harder on his neck and and shoulder as he slowly rubbed around the nub of nerve endings inside the boy that sent lighting strikes ripping up his kitten's spine.

“Fuck Ryuichi... just fuck me, that's what I want. Long, and hard." Akihito gasped out as he slowly met every finger thrust. It had been over a week since they last fucked, and he loved feeling Asami's long, strong fingers twisting inside him. Asami’s cock had been rubbing against Akihito's thigh when the boy heard "Kitten” breathed into his ear as the other hand grasped his cock and started to stroke him as his fingers slowly worked their way in deeper. Akihito arched his back with a silent wail.

Twisting his hand as he pumped quicker, Asami turned them both carefully onto their side as he worked his body upwards to align their cocks, then wrapped his hand around them both. Still working his fingers inside his boy, he finally played with his prostate, causing thrashing and loud groans.

"So fucking tight, baby" he hissed as he kissed partway down between Akihito's shoulder blades, one hand wrapped around to the front of Akihito, firmly working their cocks together as he quickened stroking his hand back and forth, while trying not to ram his fingers into his lover with his other hand.

"I'm cu-cumming, Ryu" he croaked out. Then Akihito started seeing stars, his mind going blank, and everything blazed white. With that, Akihito clasped around Asami's fingers so hard he swore he could feel the finger joints crack. As Akihito’s panted and seized up against him, his cum leaking out around Asami’s hand, making his cock nice and slick, letting him cum soon after. He breathed out "Akihito” again as he rested his head on his lover’s shoulder, slowly feeling the orgasm fade as Asami kissed Akihito softly on the back of his neck.

His breathing returned to normal, he got up and fetched a damp cloth as Akihito was still lying on his side, spent and unconscious. Asami cleaned them both up, and slipped Akihito into a clean hospital clothes while he was still out of it (probably due to his pain medication as well as the exercise), and carefully picked Akihito up and placed him properly on the bed, lying him down to nap, and tucked him in.

Asami was actually feeling revitalized. And yes, he could see where he’d been a little too overprotective with Akihito, so when he actually suggested leaving his job at the university, WOW. Akihito couldn't have been more erotic, the fire he loved in his eyes had burned even brighter than before. ‘Fuck, I need to see more of that’; however, the threat he made to leave completely pissed Asami off.

Either Akihito had finally found his weakness, or else he just wanted to rile Asami up enough to fuck him, which in both cases, had worked. Looking at his now sleeping Akihito, he noticed he was still wearing his half of their cuffs, so he guessed that most likely he was bluffing. Or, perhaps, he would play it safe, and never have to find out. Akihito had apparently realised that in a Dom/sub relationship, the one who had the most power was the sub; but, he was also right: outside the bedroom, they were partners. Asami guessed he should start acting like it, then.

 

Since the stabbing had delayed the wedding for about six weeks while Akihito made a hopefully full recovery, he had arranged for Kou and Takato to come to the hospital so they could maybe have some fun while waiting for Akihito to heal, all the while keeping him occupied, and out of trouble.

Akihito had been losing it lately, being both hospitalized and in rehab. Akihito had told Asami not to tell anyone after being scolded by Feilong he didn't want to hear it from his family and friends as well. But after trying to leave on his own Asami decided it was only right to tell his friends Asami informed his best best friends and asked if they could inform his family, so he would avoid that whole can of worms himself. Akihito had reluctantly agreed to their visit, but on condition that he wasn't going to tell them about the wedding, not yet. He wanted them to get to know Asami first, then after he’d left the hospital he would tell them, and by the end of the same day, everyone would know.

When Kou and Takato arrived for their first visit, they were beyond annoyed that Akihito had not wanted to say anything AGAIN, but after hearing the details of the incident, they soon forgave him, again. Asami mostly left the boys alone when they came by, little more than exchanging pleasantries with them, then checking to see if his kitten needed anything before he left. He even dialed down his intimidating “Grim Reaper” aura. This made Akihito giggle: Asami looked more like a straight laced, (albeit hot as hell), salary man, not the bad ass Yakuza boss that ruled Japan with a firm grip.

 

However, Asami’s biggest problem today was not dealing with another dirty politician, or yet another wannabe gang leader pretending to have power than he had, nor even small time illegal business dealings cutting into his territory. No, Asami’s biggest challenge today was dealing with Feilong, Yoh, Tao, and Akihito, in what the blond had declared as “an Evening Out for a Family Dinner”.

Asami felt he must have been out of his mind to even entertain the idea to acknowledge Feilong as part of his lover’s family, but Akihito had quite a “persuasive” mouth on him, and Asami nearly always had a problem saying no to Akihito at the best of times.

Flash back:

Asami had not left Akihito’s sidein three whole days, for what he considered three very good reasons:

1). Izaya  
2). Akihito’s health and comfort; and, of course,  
3). Izaya

Akihito was coming to terms with the knife wound, and a remote possibility of walking with a limp. Asami didn't care personally, he just wanted his lover’s heart to keep on beating. Akihito had asked Asami to phone Feilong for him as he had usually phoned everyday, but lately, for SOME reason, he had started to slip to every three days or so. This close contact vexed Asami deeply, but to him, the delay between calls meant that he was weening himself off of Feilong’s influence, so he just huffed and said it wasn't a problem.

Akihito was sleeping when Asami made the call from his lover’s phone. He knew he could have done it at the office, but Asami wasn't ready to leave Akihito’s side, not just yet. He listened as the phone on the other end rang several times before it was answered.

"Aki, hello, it's been a while. Well, how is everything." He could tell the smooth and silky voice was excited getting the call.

"Sorry to disappoint, but this is Asami" he replied, using his controlled “business as usual” voice.

"Asami, why do you have Akihito’s phone.” Feilong sounded somewhat peeved and slightly concerned.

"Well...", he hesitated a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose, as Feilong wasn’t known for tightly controlling of his emotions where himself or Akihito was concerned. So, bracing himself, Asami continued. "I’m phoning you as a favour to Akihito." Asami tried to stay detached, but found himself clearing in his throat as Feilong remained silent.

"Feilong, Akihito was at the university three days ago, and he was involved in another incident”, he hesitated as the words caught in his throat. "He was stabbed." He mentally braced himself for what's sure to be a major eruption of Mount Feilong.

"Akihito was… stabbed...? My little Aki was stabbed" Feilong’s voice started to tremble from a build up of anger he was desperately trying to contain.

"Akihito is fine." Asami could feel the tension building over the phone. Asami continued on, hoping the more information he provided, the more it would distract the Baishe leader, and might help to calm him. He winced as he repeated the words the attending physician gave him when he had first arrived at the hospital.

"Akihito was stabbed on the lower right side of his back. The knife didn't puncture any vital organs, and it was a clean wound. He did, however, lose a fair amount of blood.” Asami sighed as he hesitated slightly. Feilong noticed this and it concerned him more as Asami never, ever hesitated.

"The knife entered his lower back near his spinal cord. He isn't paralyzed, but one of his legs has a sluggish response, and the doctors have said once Akihito starts physio and regularly exercising again, he should make a full recovery." Asami and Feilong did not speak for what felt like too long a period. Then Feilong let a slow breath out and started to talk.

"Three years. Asami, three. Years. He was with me, and not a scratch on him. He went back to Tokyo without you being aware for six months, and he was thriving. I leave him with you, for what, five bloody minutes and he got arrested for assaulting someone WHO ATTACKED HIM, and now he gets stabbed. What the hell is wrong with you." Feilong voice was getting more intense and louder with every word.

"Three. Years, Ryuichi." Shit, that wasn't a good sign. "Three years I kept him safe. And what, you, the “Emperor of Japan”, can barely even keep him alive? How in the hell should you have the right to fucking marry him." Feilong’s words stung. From habit, his chest momentarily constricted at the thought that Feilong knew of their plans. Well, he shouldn't really be surprised as Akihito told him everything.

"So, should I come and bring him home to save him from your incompetent ass? Because so far, you are doing a less than stellar job.” There was a silent pause. Asami was about to say something when Feilong continued his rant.

"Some great crime lord you turned out to be, nearly losing your empire to two fucking nobodies; and Akihito, who loves you, YOU unconditionally, may now be unable to walk unhindered due to your inability to keep the only person in Tokyo you need fucking safe. I should… I should come and put a bullet in you like I would for any of my men who showed such incompetence." Feilong was seething, breathing hard after his outburst.

"Feilong", Asami’s voice was an octave lower than usual, and sounded clipped. "I will let your outburst slide today as you are in shock and angry over Akihito, but do not ever threatened me again by saying your taking what is most definitely mine or saying you’ll shoot me."

Feilong snorted at the other end of the phone. "I will do as I please to protect Akihito; do not underestimate my desire to keep that boy safe. We will be arriving in five hours." Asami just scrunched his eyes closed in defeat.

"Fine. Akihito is at Tokyo General. Kirishima will send you the directions; we will be waiting." Asami started to chuckle

"What is so amusing, Asami” the Chinese man growled.

"Akihito once called us his “pets”. I think the kitten actually has a more serious problem of being beloved by dragons." Feilong chuckled as well, his anger subsiding slightly.

"I think you may be correct in that statement." With that, he ended the call.

 

Akihito was awake as he heard the ‘beloved by dragons’ part. "I take it that went well" Akihito sighed, his voice quiet. Asami smiled and walked over to his bed side.

"Was that why you ask me to do this? You were scared of Feilong’s reaction?” ha asked, stroking Akihito's cheek.

“Hey, you didn't want to tell him either, so what's your excuse, you big, scary dragon, you" Akihito chuckled, and melted in Asami’s hand. He leaned down and started to kiss Akihito, but not as feverishly as he wanted to, due to his being high on meds and still somewhat weak from the blood loss.

"Feilong will be here in five hours, so you can face his wrath then." Asami smirked in satisfaction. Akihito maybe have been groggy, but he was getting irritated.

"Fine then, and you wont mind them staying at the penthouse while they visit." THAT wiped the smirk clean off his face.

Akihito smiled as he won that argument. Asami kissed him again before sitting on the bed to hold him close. Feilong’s words still unsettled Asami: “take him back”; and the only one in Tokyo I had to keep safe. Asami felt his heart beat faster at how close Akihito had came to death; it was his fault, again. Akihito shifted slightly as Asami was holding on too tightly. Feilong must have really taken a strip off of him. “Ryuichi."

"Hmm?" was the response he got.

"This wasn’t your fault, this was a random incident; you cannot always protect me. If I actually thought I was in danger, I would have killed that son of a bitch before he got near me. This is my fault, and Feilong will blame me as soon as he gets here. He trained me to watch for situations like that." Akihito shifted carefully so his head rested on Asami’s shoulder. "Feilong only said those things ‘cause he’s angry and blames himself.” Asami seemed to pause in thought, and Akihito kissed Asami’s neck.

"This was no one’s fault except my own. I should have been more aware of my surroundings." Asami kissed Akihito’s head.

“Okay, Akihito."

 

If Asami was like a Shinigami when he entered the hospital, then Feilong was The Shadow of Death as he glided along the hallway into the private hospital room. As always, he wore a striking silk cheongsam, his long black silky hair flowing down his back. Always so elegant, he walked past Asami without even acknowledging him. Close on his heels, Tao glanced up at Asami with worried eyes while Yoh nodded to him as they followed. Akihito was sitting up in bed as he didn't want Feilong to worry and start blaming Asami again.

Feilong sat too close, stroking Akihito’s hair for Asami’s liking. It took everything Asami had not to pull him off Akihito there and then. Yoh stood behind Feilong, talking quietly, and Tao was in Feilong’s spot, arms around Akihito as soon as he moved. Tao was wiping away a stray tear as Akihito rolled his eyes at Feilong, holding onto the boy. "How are you, Aki?" Feilong asked with total concern in his voice. Akihito waited ‘til Tao calmed before answering. “I’m pretty good, actually. It wasn't as bad as people were making it out to be” he answered, giving Asami a glare.

Asami had been watching everything, bemused: his craftiest, bitterest rival, who had plotted to take him down and disrupt Sion for seven years, the man who single-mindedly rebuilt and lead Baishe, was alone in a foreign hospital room, along with both the number two person in the Triad, and his protégé, had his back to, and totally ignored the presence of Asami Ryuichi. The interaction between his fiancé and Tao, Feilong, even the stoic Yoh was as if they were a… family. It was dawning on him that in three years Akihito had changed for the better, but his connection with Feilong was not a mere causal relationship, all of them had bonded.

Asami might have to change his view on Feilong. He wasn't here as an enemy, he was a family member that could slit your throat in the dead of night, or maybe wait until after lunch. Akihito was laughing happily, it felt homey. Akihito could apparently elicit loyalty from anyone. Asami was so proud of Akihito, and knowing this boy belonged to him was gratifying, even if it did mean including the Baishe leader and cohorts, ahem, his new family.

Beloved by dragons, indeed. 

The knock on his office door pulled Asami out of his thoughts. He stood up to get drinks when Feilong entered the room, Kirishima and Yoh following him in, talking between themselves. Asami chuckled as he poured the drinks. Feilong, as always, had walked in and sat down on one of the couch as if he owned the place. Asami sat on the couch opposite him, smirked and lifted the drink to his lips.

Feilong smiled, amused, and sipped his drink. After the warm liquid burned down his throat, he said "So, shall we start the negotiations on uniting both Baishe and Sion as the Dragons of Asia?"

 

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter it was a collaboration of sorts she is partly responsible for the lemon scene. and the beloved by dragons.  
> She takes what I write and edits it so you can read it much better. 
> 
> So thank you so much...
> 
> Kitkat been writing some Izaya stuff so hes is coming back to annoy big brother and Aki-chan.


	19. Kitten & Dragon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating sooner.
> 
> We thank lainie as always for her editting and everyone should thank her also due to she make the writing easier for you to read...and sometimes she add the humor.

Restart...  
Chapter 19: kitten & Dragon's.

Akihito finally left prosecutor Kuroda Shinji’s office. He thought back to the long, detailed conversation they had, belatedly wondering if it was such a good idea to involve someone so close to Asami, but it was a little too late to worry about it now. His leg was starting to ache from losing his bodyguards earlier, then sitting down for an extended time in the office, causing him to have a slight limp in his step. The nagging ache slowly grew past discomfort and bloomed into pain. It was starting to become too much, causing Akihito to squint an eye shut with the effort of taking each step. Because he was concentrating on moving his leg, he didn’t notice someone sitting at the side of the road right in front of him. Stumbling over the mystery man, he floundered about, trying to keep his balance, only to cause himself more pain as his leg cramped up. As Akihito was about to start swearing, he froze as the man whom he tripped over started growling. A shiver ran down his spine from the sheer amount of murderous intent in the sound.

Quickly, he bowed and apologised repeatedly, now too sore and tired to scrap. A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to shy away from the contact. His eyes widened when he heard a familiar friendly voice: “Akihito, you can stop apologising now. Everything is a-okay~”.

Akihito visibly relaxed as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’m truly sorry about that, Carl. I should have been paying attention to where I was going… Uh, why were you sitting at the edge of the sidewalk anyway?” He saw Carl stiffen as a distressed look came over the once care-free face, causing him to become more concerned. Akihito quickly came up with an idea to cheer his new best friend up. A sweet smile made it’s way onto his face. “How about we talk about this over something to drink at a place nearby that I’m sure you’ll like?” It would also be the perfect opportunity to rest his leg.

 

They arrived at the café, and Carl’s eyes widened in surprise. Carl saw cats laying everywhere. On the tables, on the floor, some were either playing with each other or by themselves with a ball of yarn, while others were just lazing around staring at the newcomers with watchful eyes. He was totally entranced with the volume of fluffy cuteness that was in this one small cafè, and he didn’t even realise that Akihito had already steered them to a table. He felt himself yearning to roll around among the cats surrounding them as they took their seats.

“Go ahead –“ Akihito began to say, as if reading his mind “It’s a cat café. I’m sure nobody would mind if you –“ Akihito stopped short when he noticed a large, solid-looking cat get up and amble towards them. The cat had nice silky black fur and contrasting red eyes that looked interested in Carl’s lap. Carl let a out an “oomph” of surprise when the cat suddenly jumped into his lap and curled up into a fuzzy ball. Carl hesitantly ran his fingers through the cat’s fur… and was positively gleeful when he heard the cat purr in satisfaction. Akihito nursed his warm drink while he asked once again why Carl was sitting next to the side of the road.

Carl sighed but continued to run his fingers gently through the cat’s fur. “You see, some corporation bought the building I was living in. We were all given a seven day notice to vacate the premises. I’ve been looking for somewhere to live but had no luck, and today was my last day. It would be a futile fight, a small hardworking nobody like me against the supreme overlord and CEO of Sion; I’d have no chance of winning.” Carl just let out a bitter laugh, but noticing Akihito’s face, he pulled up a strained smile that Akihito could easily see through. “But no need to worry, dear friend! I can easily get a second job and find somewhere to sleep.” Akihito couldn’t help but be unpleasantly surprised over hearing his fiancé’s name being mentioned in connection to this unfortunate turn of events.

Akihito took Carl’s unoccupied hand in his and gave it a little squeeze of reassurance. Carl shifted his gaze upward to meet his friend’s face. “Look, I am staying with my fiancé at the moment, so my assigned house isn’t being used, and it’s near the University. You’re quite welcome to stay there until you are back on your feet.” Izaya was honestly surprised at the proposal. People weren’t this genuinely nice to him, whether he was in one of his personas or not. Quickly going back into character, he fought to keep a real smile from making it onto his face while he put on a fake unsure expression instead. “Only if you’re sure, Akihito. I don’t want to be a burden…” Akihito just gave him a reassuring smile.

“I have physio for the next few weeks, then I’ll be gone on my honeymoon, so you can stay for as long as you need, okay? Oh! Also, I would like it if you could come to both my bachelor party and wedding as well. “

Carl sent him a teasing grin, causing Akihito to blush. “I would be honored. Thank you very much!” he said, and bowed his head.

Carl and Akihito had met up many times as they both work at the university in the same department area, and they got on pretty well. But, again, Izaya couldn’t understand how someone could just be so generous. They sat, Akihito relaxing his tense leg muscles as he sipped his coffee while Carl enjoyed hot chocolate, still contentedly petting a purring puddle of fur, in a companionable silence. Carl made a noise of realization, causing Akihito’s eyebrows to rise. “How’s your injury? I’ve been thinking about you for a while now...” Akihito was confused on how he knew about the injury when he suddenly made certain connections.

Turning his head to the side, he spat out the mouthful coffee that he just sipped. “Oh my god, you’re the one to who practically saved my life! Thank you so much for helping!”

A blush appeared on Carl’s face as he nervously laughed. “It was nothing really; I couldn’t just leave you there bleeding. I’m just glad you’re okay.” Akihito started explaining what happened and who he thought stabbed him, then finished with how he was now going to physio treatment. Akihito was smiling happily when out of nowhere he announced “Wow, I feel like we’ve known each other forever.” A sly look slid onto Carl’s face as he thought about that sentence. ‘If only he knew’; he almost choked on his hot chocolate with Akihito’s next sentence: “We’re just like family.”  
Akihito took his keys out of his pocket and placed his university house key on the table, and pushed it towards Carl. They exchanged phone numbers, and Akihito texted him a note with his house address. Akihito asked if he would like some help moving some of his things before he left, apologizing that he couldn't be able to help out tonight as he had a family gathering at the Teito Hotel. Akihito felt a little guilty that he wasn't able to do more.

Carl just gave him a small smile. “No, you’ve done more than enough. You really are too kind~.”

Akihito shrugged, a bit embarrassed at the praise, and as he left the café he called over his shoulder “If you need anything give me a ring; no matter what time it is, and I’ll be there for you.”

 

Akihito then tried to head quickly towards the hotel where he was going to meet Feilong. It was getting pretty late; he hadn’t realised how long he had spent mindlessly chatting with Carl. But Akihito was tiring fast when he finally stopped to text Feilong that he was getting tired from a busy day out and needed to rest before dinner later tonight, so he had to cancel their visit and profusely apologised. Feilong was as understanding as usual with his Aki, and recommended Akihito contact his bodyguards to get him some transportation home for a quick rest.

 

Asami was not looking forward to this evening, not one bit. This was Akihito’s idea of bonding, so why the hell had he even agree to this? Asami shook his head as he held it in his hands. When he left Akihito this morning, he felt so reluctant about meeting up with the Hong Kong side of the family, today was the first time he hadn't accompanied his boy to one of the physio sessions. Akihito always pushed himself too hard, as far as Asami was concerned, and needed him to curb his enthusiasm lest he strain his leg or tire himself out. But the determined spark in his eyes… well, frankly, it was a huge turn on. It had been a few weeks since the stabbing and Akihito was actually doing quite well, all things considered.

Asami had started the day at the office as usual, and luckily he only had few business meetings to attend to, then mostly just paper work to finish before he had to head home to meet up at the penthouse with the blond, a shower and a change of clothes, then go to the restaurant tonight around 8 p.m.

The knock on his office door pulled Asami out of his thoughts. He stood up to get drinks ready as Feilong entered the room; Kirishima and Yoh following him in, talking between themselves. Asami chuckled as he poured the drinks. Feilong, as always, had walked in and sat down on one of the couches as if he owned the place. Asami sat on the couch opposite him, smirked and lifted the drink to his lips.

Feilong smiled in amusement, and sipped his bourbon. After the warm liquid burned down his throat, he said "So, shall we start the negotiations on uniting both Baishe and Sion as the Dragons of Asia?"

Feilong was, as usual, quick off the mark, and they had negotiated an equitable deal between his Sion and the Baishe in an amazingly short amount of time. This type of underworld merger was unheard of, at least without shell casings, spilled blood and a lot of corpses, but together they would be a force to be reckoned with. Feilong mentioned needing help dealing with a small but annoyingly reoccurring problem name Mikhail as a possible first joint venture. After a few moments of thought Asami offered a unique solution to Feilong’s problem; Akihito would have to agree to play a big part in it, so all of them would need to talk about it further.

Asami was quietly relieved when Feilong finally left, but his relief was short lived when he remembered he was going to see him later at dinner that night, and thought ‘If I have to have a family dinner with them, I’m going to need some rather serious “relaxation” just to get to sleep later’. He cringed at the thought of the words “family” and “Feilong” in the same sentence. A more appealing idea flickered in his mind, and in spite of himself, he grinned.

“I, am a genius” he modestly chuckled as he made his way to his desk and pushed a speed dial button on his office phone. "Kirishima, book a suite at the hotel for Akihito and I for tonight.” The up side of the evening would be they could go straight to their room after the dinner and enjoy their own tasty “dessert”… This improved Asami’s mood immensely. He started to think about excusing themselves a soon as dinner and drinks were over, whisking his sexy blond upstairs and fucking the daylights out of him after he let his kitten ride him as a warm up. It had been a few weeks since they’d last had that pleasure, after all.

One of his later meetings was more aggravating and ran longer than expected, but Asami was still in a good mood without having to dispose of any bodies. He texted Akihito to go ahead with Feilong and company instead of waiting for him at the penthouse, and he would meet him at the restaurant. Asami became mildly pissed as he realised his earlier plan of catching a certain blond boy wet and naked in the shower before going to the restaurant was not going to happen now, but he contented himself with the thought of Akihito’s face when he surprised him with their accommodations for tonight, making him feel slightly better.

 

As Kirishima booked a suite at the hotel for them (as far away from Feilong’s entourage as possible), Asami concerned himself with reading over his lover’s daily surveillance report, frowning that Akihito had requested a car to take him home from a part of the city nowhere near the physio clinic where he should have been going, and that he had also cancelled on Feilong. Asami was wondering what his kitten was up to, first ditching his security team, then reappearing much later needing their help to go home, but he had one last meeting which needed his personal, undivided attention. Cursing, Asami was once more back in a foul mood.

T.B.C...

***Bonus Bit***

Izaya shenanigans

Izaya: You know what I’ve been wondering? How do tall people like you actually sleep at night when the blanket can’t possibly cover you from your shoulders to your toes?

Asami: Izaya, it’s 3 in the morning...

Izaya: So you can’t sleep, huh...?

Izaya: Is it because of the blanket...?

Asami: Get out of my bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Izaya shenanigans may become something in future as KitKat is quite good. So as always Izaya is her babe and she hurt anyone who says otherwise... Ignoring her fail threat. Izaya has too many identitys too annoy his brother, and me.
> 
> KitKat is always Izaya. Thank you.
> 
> Misliainous is my very kind wordsmith. Thankyou


	20. Family dinner

Restart: Chapter 20: Family Dinner.

 

As the limo pulled up outside the luxury hotel, Kirishima stepped up to open the rear door for Asami to exit the car. Stepping out into the cool fresh evening air, he gave a quick nod as the car door shut behind him and the limo pulled away. Asami paused for a moment to look up at the magnificent hotel before him as he buttoned his jacket close.

Kirishima waited patiently for Asami to move towards the entrance. Even though they were both still for only a few seconds, they are already attracting stares and whispers from people passing by 'cause even if Kirishima hated to admit it, they both looked as if they stepped out of a photo spread for GQ magazine.

Asami was wearing his deep navy blue three piece suit that hugged his body so perfectly people were now openly stopping to admire the view, and quiet murmurs of "Who are they?" and a few quiet moans followed them as they made their way to the hotel lobby.

Kirishima had made a reservation for an exclusive private table located discreetly away from other guests as he and Akihito didn't want people to overhear any details of this cozy gathering between the CEO of Sion with the head of Baishe and his adopted son, along with his own ex employee and who knew how many guards... Resisting rolling his eyes, his mind wandered off to how did all this happen... 'Oh, argh, yes, all thanks to his adorable Akihito. And why am I doing all this again? Oh yes, of course, for my sweet little kitten, Akihito. If Akihito wasn't so cute, and if I wouldn't be pounding his tight little ass hard later, I wouldn't be doing any of this ridiculous shit' he thought as he entered the most exclusive dining room in Tokyo, looking cool and killer suave as fuck.

Asami glanced at his Omega Seamaster Professional as the warm air of the hotel wrapped around him. Luckily, he was only a fashionable fifteen minutes late, so hopefully The Wife wouldn't be too upset with him; which in itself warranted a smirk. If Akihito only knew he was already being referred to as The Wife in certain company, he felt confident that his little blond lover would try to murder him until he was dead. No doubt cheered on by his pet diva Feilong, also fondly known in the same circles as the Drama Queen. Hopefully, His Majesty wouldn't be too annoyed about when he arrived. Even if that particular little meltdown would probably amuse him enough that he could endure the rest of the evening with them tolerably well.

Asami leaned in toward Kirishima and quietly informed his friend "Kei, I just want you to know, I’m blaming you if I get in trouble with The Wife and The Inlaws for being late" and flashed him a sardonic smile as Suoh joined them.

Calmly pushing up his glasses with his extended middle finger, Kirishima responded with a polite "Of course, Asami-sama", almost hiding the sarcastic tone as Suoh quietly sniggered into his meaty fist.

The maître d' came over, all smiles, showing Asami as well as his two body guards and friends to their respected tables. Asami already could hear Akihito's laugh; hopefully that was a good sign of things to come.

Feilong and Tao were busy talking and laughing with his lover and Yoh when Asami arrived at the table. Feilong and Yoh smiled as Tao and Akihito started trash talking about the other's gaming prowess. Asami discretely cleared his throat to get their attention; Akihito looked up and swallowed convulsively while he checked out Asami up and down where he stood. Why did he always look so god damn bloody sexy... Akihito stood up to kiss Asami on his cheek while one of his hands sneaked down around to pinch a different one. "Miss me?" a pleased Asami purred as he nodded at the other guests at the table.

"Not really... we were having a pleasantly delightful evening, but now it's all gonna go to shit" Aki snarked as he stuck out his tongue, then went to retake his seat.

Asami tsked. "Really, Akihito?" he reproached as he opened his jacket button, then took the free seat between Yoh and Akihito. Feilong's dark eyes danced and Tao laughed. Akihito smiled his brightest smile as he got comfortable again, and that alone made Asami think any aggravation tonight might be worth it. Whatever else may happen, he had the bonus of having booked one of the lavish suites up stairs as a surprise; so as soon as dinner was finished, he and his kitten would be indulging in their own type of "dessert".

Akihito started up the bickering with Tao again over whether or not the younger boy had the crazy madd skillz to make it half way through LEGO Harry Potter on his own, and the long forgotten feelings of "family" slowly washed over the older men at the table. Akihito was busy telling Feilong and Tao what had been happening lately at physio as Asami started to feel... comfortable, almost relaxed. Akihito was his usual energetic self again and thoughts of his injury seemed long forgotten. Asami smiled, and thought wryly 'let the evening's dinner entertainment begin'.

 

Kirishima and Souh sat at a nearby table, trying not to look like bodyguards (difficult for Suoh, granted). The two contrastingly striking men at the table would distract any curious onlookers while blocking the view of the group behind them. They also saw a few of Feilong's men sprinkled around the dining room and exchanged nods with them. Asami had told them they could have carte blanche tonight of his private wine and liquor reserves and personal cigar humidor kept on the premises as a bonus, so to speak, for their hard work "above and beyond" over the last few weeks. Over end of day drinks at Sion, soon after the "celebration" had been decreed by Akihito, Kei had jokingly accused Asami of having a case of sour grapes: if he had to attend the family dinner, then everyone else had to suffer too. To which Asami gave them both a smug look, and replied in a very good American Southern drawl "If'n Big Brother ain't happy, ain't nobody happy.”

From where Asami sat opposite the leader of Baishe, they both had the ability to scan the open floor plan of the dining room, as well as watch the immediate area around their table. After enjoying a sip of his own private Glenmorangie Signet single malt whiskey, Asami's mind wandered a bit as his eyes flicked up and he momentarily tensed seeing Feilong seated at the table. After seven long years of bad blood, strategic "worst case scenario" planning and dramatic oneupmanship in a struggle for underworld dominance, these leftover unpleasant little starts were really becoming annoying. He caught Yoh watching him quietly, then saw him turn his attention for a moment back to Feilong. He must be having the same symptoms of withdrawal from their past deadly games as well: as Feilong was imbibing some of his preferred A. H. Hirsch Reserve bourbon, his eyes came up, slid across Tao and Akihito’, and flared momentarily when they came to rest on himself. As the triad leader looked away, Asami almost missed the minute tensing of Feilong's hand around his glass before he relaxed again. Yoh glanced back at him, and gave him a knowing smile. This, more than anything, brought into sharp focus what their new reality would be. Both leaders would have to abandon their long held distrust, bitterness and dictatorial ways of thinking if both of their households and businesses were going to not only survive this merging, but flourish together. Asami internally sighed as he took another drink, allowing the flavors of the whiskey to roll over his tongue before swallowing. It wasn't that he didn't like Feilong personally, he honestly respected him. Asami also still found him very attractive physically, his mental agility was alway a formidable challenge, and his ability to emerge from personal tragedy and prison to rebuild Baishe from the ashes, then to take it further and make it far exceed anything his adoptive family had ever achieved proved his strength of will and business acumen was without question. It was simply that Feilong had the unfortunate habit of mixing his business and his personal life together; so much so that sometimes while in the midst of business negotiations, he was more emotional then he should be, and then the meeting would ran over its allotted time as he had to listen to Feilong rant over whatever was bothering him. Asami almost wondered if Feilong thought he was his councillor more than a business colleague/rival. That made Asami stop for a moment: was it because of their first meeting, when he helped galvanize Feilong to move away from his family's influence and become his own man that Feilong already felt in some small way like he was a mentor, possibly an unconscious replacement for his miserable excuse of an older brother? Better put that thought aside for now.

 

Thus far the evening was pleasant. Feilong was actually being civil and relaxed; like Asami, he had let go of his usual business mask and command attitude. Asami had noticed when they were both with Akihito, Feilong would be more charming, funny, and much easier to talk to. And they both enjoyed teasing their boys for sport. Asami wondered idly for a few minutes what it might have been like if Feilong and he had actually gotten together back then. But then Akihito laughed and touched his hand, and Asami realised he wouldn't, and couldn't be with anyone else. Asami had a glint in his eye as he couldn't help but run his hand up Akihito's thigh under the table, which resulted in a quick glare from his boy, making him chuckle.

"Can you both, for one night, stop with the bloody flirting; it's bothersome." Feilong looked bored as he took another sip of his drink. Akihito couldn't help but blush at Fei's comment and Asami let a devilish grin creep over his face.

"Why; jealous, Feilong?" Asami asked, just to piss him off. Giving him an amused look, he glanced at his partner and asked: "Isn't Yoh keeping up his end of the bargain for you...?" Feilong just scowled for a few seconds while Yoh gave him a rare grin.

 

"So, Aki, what were saying before your baka (idiot) so rudely interrupted?" Akihito chuckled. Yep, cat's out of the bag on that "secret".

"Well, I met a colleague today as I came out of the pros-, uh, physio today." Asami narrowed his eyes as he listened to Akihito's story. Was he about to say 'prosecutor'? Remembering the report of Akihito's location when he was picked up earlier, Asami started to think. 'Hmm, he was near the government buildings. Maybe I will have to ask Shinji later...'

 

"He was being evicted from his building, so I offered my university house for him to live in for a while, since I won't be using it until I'm fully back at work." Akihito smiled shyly towards Asami, suddenly thinking he may object to this.

Asami stared coolly at Akihito. "And whom was being evicted?" Asami was now staring intently at the blond. Akihito's smile wavered for a second.

 

"Carl. He works at the university; he's the new student councillor." Asami visibly paled. "Carl" he repeated, his voice coming out a bit too hard.

 

"Yes." Akihito was now looking at Asami with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity. Asami regained his focus, now hating where this conversation was heading.

 

"Akihito, why would you do that. Are you even aware of the security risk..." he sighed, trying so hard not to curse out load over Izaya and whatever nefarious scheme he was cooking up at that moment; the thought making him actually shiver.

 

Akihito was stung. "Uh, actually Ryuichi... it was your fault in the first place that Carl was being kicked out." Akihito huffed, now feeling justified in his actions.

 

"Wait... what?" Asami was completely confused by Akihito's statement. "Look... Kitten, I know you blame me for both the ufo and for Japan looking like a sea horse, but are you a complete dolt? How is this my fault?" Asami was intrigued to see where this was going. Feilong, Tao and Yoh watched the entertaining couple argue.

 

"Carl... uh, I never got his surname, well, anyways: your company bought his building complex and gave all the tenants with a very short term eviction notice to get out, which I have to say is deplorable." Akihito muttered the last part as he sipped his sparkling fruit water. Asami froze at the realisation of what just happened.

'Well, fuck’ was all he could think of right at that moment. "So, you automatically think giving your home to practical total stranger is fine, seeing as who we are..." he growled as he gestured to the others seated around the table.

"Aw, isn't it sweet, Aki-chan thinks you're evil for evicting some tenants. When exactly did you two become acquainted...?" Feilong's mocking tone was thick like honey as he took in both Asami's and Aki’s frowning faces.

"Fei-sama, stop it." Akihito said, slightly annoyed. "Well, that aside, I wasn't using the house, so I offered him a place to crash" he finished, looking defiant as Asami now realized it was a losing battle, and shrugged his shoulders, conceding defeat. "And anyway, he was the one who saved me at the university, so I kind of owe him." Akihito straightened his shoulder, looking to Asami first, then Feilong for their reactions.

"Well then, Aki, you must invite him to dinner with us as a big thank you for being your hero." Feilong primly stated, making sure Asami felt the dig, still holding him responsible for nearly losing his Akihito.

"Feilong." The blond snapped, short and sharp. "We discussed this already; it was no one's fault, it was just a stupid mistake on my part." Akihito then realised Asami had stopped talking and was looking rather pale. "Are you alright, Ryuichi?" Akihito leaned over, looking concerned.

"Oh, yes Akihito; sorry, I'm fine. Did you say Iza-... I mean Carl told you that Sion bought a block of buildings?" His boy nodded in confirmation, looking confused as Asami was mentally wishing his little brother was trapped inside an apartment complex as is was being dismantled, floor by floor.

Asami realised that his bloody brother Carl, a.k.a. Izaya, a.k.a. the pain in his ass, managed to lay the blame on him in his fictional scenario to get Akihito on his side, and was now living in Akihito's house assigned by the university. How in the hell was he going to fix this mess...

The blond was now speaking to Feilong when he heard Akihito saying that he'd invited Carl to both their bachelor party and the wedding. Asami nearly broke down and cried. 'When I find that little menace, I am so going to...' Asami mind was distracted when the sommelier came over with the wine list. Asami was greatful for the distraction; he didn't need to be plagued by thoughts of Izaya tonight any longer.

Asami was looking at the wine list, thinking he needed a few bottles of Dom Perignon just for himself tonight when he watched as a younger waiter came up to their table with an expression of quiet panic and whispered to their sommelier. “Sir, we have a problem...” Excusing himself, he and the junior waitstaff relocated to a nearby table as the restaurant maître d', Sugawara, was summoned. Sending a sideways glare to the younger waiter, he quietly hissed “Sort it out. We have very important people here, you deal with the kitchen staff. Now go!"

The younger man just swayed on his feet and kept looking back at the door to the kitchen and was about to leave when he turned about and tugged on Sugawara’s sleeve, and said in a stage whisper “You don’t understand, sir. One of our workers,” that got Sugawara’s attention “he’s getting a bit... aggressive. He refuses to do any work, and he's also threatening to sue the restaurant and the hotel itself if we don’t start selling strawberry licorice laces...” Sugawara stared at the younger waiter in complete bewilderment.

Asami was now far more interested in what was happening in the kitchen after overhearing the quietly desperate conversation. He really didn’t care that much until they mentioned a certain sweet favored by his own personal tormentor. Could this night get any worse...?

Asami was annoyed, and brusquely motioned the small group over to him. Speaking with utmost authority, he quietly ordered the maître d' “You and the young gentleman can leave. Sort out your ‘employee’ first, then send someone up to take our orders later.” Everyone at the table stared at the crime lord’s strange behavior. The senior and junior most waitstaff just stood flabbergasted at him until Asami sent them a sideways death glare, making them quickly flee the room.

Noticing everyone’s questioning looks, he quickly came up with a half truth: “I apologize, I just didn’t want any more unnecessary disturbances delaying our meal.” Asami then addressed the sommelier, requesting enough bottles of Sauvignon Blanc, Pinot Noire and Merlot wines for all five at the table to enjoy. As he finished with the wines, he, Feilong and Yoh shared a conspiratorial look: if Tao was to become the next great crime lord of Asia, his brushes with the law may as well start with a little supervised under age drinking at a private, special gathering.

Asami then signaled Kirishima over and whispered in his ear “Send someone down to the limo and open the boot, you should find a box with ‘emergency’ written on it. Take it unopened to the kitchen yourself.”

“Asami-sama, how will I know whom to give it to?” Asami looked at him as if he had just asked the most stupidest question. “Believe me, Kei, you’ll know as soon as you see him.” Kirishima quickly figured out who the "him" was, and Asami, sensing that he was going to let out his younger brother's name, shot him a threatening look, making Kei snap his mouth shut. He headed out to do the task at hand, knowing if he didn't nip this in the bud right now, the situation would only get worse.

"So, Feilong: how is Mikhail?" Asami asked smoothly, trying to get everyone's attention away from the situation at hand. Oh, he was going to throttle his darling little brother, then shoot him.

"Mikhail is as annoying as ever, and busily trying get into my bed as much as uncovering information about our little get together." Asami enjoyed the look of despair on both Feilong's and Yoh's faces.

Asami lowered his voice and eyed Feilong and Yoh. "Well them, we should invite him..." Before the sentence was finished, Akihito's hand hit the table hard.

"You are not thinking of inviting him to our...?!" Akihito glared in outrage at all three men. Feilong reached for Akihito's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"No Aki, we wouldn't do that. We were taking about the unification announcement of Baishe and Sion." Asami was confused again... what did he just miss?

"Oh, okay." Feilong and Akihito smiled at each other.

At that moment Kirishima entered the dinning room via the kitchen. Everyone turned to see him walk in, covered in what seemed like sprays of flour and stray vegetables, looking more than a bit disheveled. Ignoring the looks, he proceeded to quietly report to his boss that the situation was now under control, and that there shouldn’t be anymore problems.

He quickly excused himself to the bathroom to fix himself up. Feilong wondered what Asami was trying to keep secret; surely if it affected his business he would have mentioned it and even dealt with it himself if need be, but it seemed like he was trying to stay from being backed up into a corner. He made a mental note to have Yoh do some digging around, later.

Akihito had a slightly concerned expression as he asked “Is everything alright? You seem to know what's going on..."

Asami eyes widened somewhat before he interlocked his hands together and said: “Don’t worry about it, Kitten. I had someone who caused a bit of trouble at Sion recently, and it just sounded like he might have shown up here, so I thought I would get Kirishima go check it out. That’s all.”

After a few more minutes, a senior waiter come back and apologised for the disturbance, which Asami suspiciously waved off with shrug and a simple "these things happen". When he looked back at the table, he was greeted with three incredulous looks of “who are you, and what have you done with Asami?”, and one rude snort of disbelief.  
After a sumptuous feast, Feilong asked Tao to present their gifts for Asami’s and Akihito’s wedding. Tao beamed as he signaled two of their guards over and one of them bowed, presenting Akihito and Asami with a velvet black box while another one was left on the table at Feilong’s side. Akihito grinned and thanked him as he accepted the gift.

Asami raised an eyebrow as Akihito slowly opened the box: inside were five identical bands. They were absolutely beautiful, yellow gold rings covered with a tri gold design. Tao explained that the design was rose, white and yellow gold plaited together and he smiled proudly, calling it a dragon weave as the design resembled multi hued scales overlapping and protecting each other. Asami and Feilong chuckled as Tao explained the rings were his idea as now the Liu, Asami and Takaba groups would become a single family, and the rings represented them as a united clan of dragons.

Akihito and Asami graciously thanked Tao as Feilong watched a smiling Asami wiggle his right ring finger for Akihito to put his ring on it. Akihito chose instead to wait a moment, admiring how the different warm tones of gold glowed in the soft lighting.

Asami smiled at him fondly, then he quickly plucked the second smallest of the rings, took Akihito’s right hand in his own and slipped it onto his finger and softly kissed the back of his hand. Akihito blushed, momentarily flustered by the act. He wasn't sure about what to do next, so he took the largest ring and did the same for Asami, Akihito’s hand trembling slightly as the ring was slipped onto his lover’s finger. No words were spoken, no words needed to be, it felt like they were now unofficially married, and he felt the heavy responsibility of uniting Feilong and his family with Asami’s. Akihito then decided it would be kind of nice if he did the same with the rest of the rings and slipped one on Feilong’s finger along with a kiss on his cheek, followed by Yoh and Tao.

Feilong then presented Akihito with Yoh’s wedding gift, telling him it was from both Yoh and himself; and that in light of certain recent history, they all felt it was needed. Akihito removed the lid of the lacquered box, and stared. Within, nestled in royal blue silk, was a sturdy belly chain, and a large bangle bracelet. Both were made from stainless steel, both had a dragon head on each end, one head each had burning yellow diamonds for eyes, the other head had cold black diamonds instead. The chain was fine but heavy, and the dragon heads looked like they had some weight to them. From end to end it stretched out to about 36 inches/90 cm long. The blond gasped with delight and immediately wrapped it around his waist, were it draped over his hips and down his stomach. Asami could see that it would ride above the boy’s jeans, just skimming his shirt hem over top, giving little flashes of cool metal against warm creamy skin as he moved about, and he decided he could definitely appreciate it. The bracelet was a solid cylinder of heavy twisted metal that spiralled around the blond’s wrist. Feeling something a bit odd beneath one of the dragon heads, he slid a finger under it, then sent a suspicious look at Feilong. Feilong sipped some merlot and nodded, telling Akihito to push the catch up into the head with the black eyes, then pull on the head. The blond did as instructed, and pulled a concealed blade out of the bracelet. It wasn’t big or sturdy enough to take to a knife fight, but it would do to jimmy open a lock, cut through bindings or rope, use it for self defence or to convince someone to seriously fuck off. Far more practical a gift than another toaster or a pickle dish, considering who it was for, and how they both lived. Akihito and Asami thanked Yoh for his thoughtful gifts.

Asami was now thankful that he had brought the envelopes on a whim that Kei had given him just before they had left Sion. After a few more moments of admiring the gifts given by the boy’s adopted family, Asami took another sip of his wine, gave his fiancé a wink and stood up from the table. “It’s tradition for the families being united by marriage to exchange gifts of goodwill, so on behalf of Akihito’s parents, let me present you, his brothers, with my future wife’s dowery.” Akihito squawked indignantly at that while Tao giggled and Feilong and Yoh both snickered. With a smug smile he bowed, giving one envelope to Feilong, containing the deed to a country estate outside Tokyo with ample housing for his men, and extensive gardens and other amenities. To Yoh he presented the title to a penthouse in the Nezu district of the city, close to Tokyo University, Ueno Gardens and the temples and park in old Tokyo, close enough to visit with Akihito while staying away from the penthouse when they were staying in the city. Everyone was happy with that. And he personally made a promise to Tao that once he was old enough to drive, he’d have Suoh teach him tactical driving skills (especially for Tokyo traffic), then Tao, Akihito and he would go shopping for his first car to celebrate him getting his license. If Asami was basing his “dowery gifts” on his future “bride’s” perceived worth, it was easy to see how highly he valued his little kitten. Profuse thanks were offered, and everyone toasted the happy couple and the upcoming wedding.

 

Afterward, the dinner continued with a contented feeling after the impromptu gift exchange. It seemed to further relax the atmosphere between Asami and Feilong, which was good as the odd sarcastic comment or joke that came out now and again was received in the playful spirit it was made, and Akihito and Tao both were feeling mellow from the single glass of white wine they had allowed themselves with the meal.

 

Akihito had just ordered his desert, the most sugary chocolate covered cream-filled pastry thing he could find on the dessert menu, which made Asami, Yoh and Feilong all raz him about watching the boy’s “girlish figure”, diabetic coma and having a dragon-sized sweet tooth, making the table laugh.

Akihito excused himself to leave for the bathroom, and as he got up young Tao decided to tag along, which meant one of Asami’s guards had to follow, and Asami also notice one of Feilong’s men followed Tao, leaving the big boys alone to talk. Akihito made a snide comment about hoping the guards didn’t want to come into their bathroom stalls to help them hold anything. Tao clapped a hand over his mouth so as not to disturb any of the other diners.

 

When they returned, they were admiring their rings, and Akihito was teasing Tao about how if being the alpha crime lord of Asia didn’t work out for him, he could always fall back on jewelry design.

The boys were both smiling as they walked into the dinning room, only to be met with the sight of Asami kissing a rather tall blond male at their table. Akihito and Tao froze on the spot at the scene in front of them. A young man, about the same height as Asami, with short styled blond hair, dressed in a high end suit and they thought they heard an English accent when he finally pulled his face away from Asami’s. ‘Okay, stay perfectly calm, so a good-looking guy was kissing Asami, and seemed to be examining my fiancé’s tonsils with his tongue...’

Akihito was blindsided, and didn't know what to do… for about 10 seconds. He started feeling spitting mad enough to rip the other blond’s head off. Akihito was about to explode when Tao took hold of his arm and pulled him back towards the table.

As they approached, they could hear the English man asking Asami how he’d been, was business good, saying how much he missed him… Wait, did he say he missed Asami, like as in an ex boyfriend kind of way? Feilong took firm hold of Akihito’s wrist and made him sit down beside him at the table, which left Tao to sit beside Asami and the English man, much to his growing displeasure. Asami was trying to look anywhere but at the visitor, and glanced at Feilong when he saw Akihito had returned to the table, and was giving his abandoned dessert a scowl.

 

Akihito stayed still, not even looking at Asami as he sat stiffly in his place. Asami was about to introduce the gentleman to everyone there, when the unwelcome visitor started to speak again.

"Hello everyone, I’m Julius Keel, and I am a very, very close friend and old business partner of Ryuichi’s.” The stranger now stroked the other’s arm intimately as Feilong, Yoh and Tao just nodded at the introduction.

Akihito looked up at the stranger, no emotions on his face. When Julius gave them a predatory smile and ignored Akihito completely, the other three at the table was aware of what he was up to, and waited for Asami’s reaction. Once more, Julius turned back and caressed Asami’s lapels, and started to speak again.

"Ryuichi, it’s very rare of you to bring paid entertainment, oh, I mean a escort to one of your fancy hotel meals" he grinned as he waved his hand at Akihito to highlight his point. Akihito did nothing but stare at his plate.

Asami did not look pleased as he started to speak. "Julius, please. This is Ak-“. Akihito stood up quickly, bowed and simpered. "Good evening, sir. This is a special dinner for Asami-sama and company, and he thought it would be entertaining to bring a “party favour”, if you will, for his guests’ amusement for the evening." Asami, Feilong, even the bodyguards that could overhear the table were shocked with Akihito as he just sat back down again.

Again, Akihito didn’t look at anyone. Asami was annoyed with Akihito, and he was about to correct what he said when Julius broke in a third time with laughter in his voice. "Ryuichi, he is a spirited little thing. No wonder you like him." Julius reached over and stroked Akihito’s cheek. Akihito did not flinch a muscle, he just sat still, unmoving.

Feilong was about to say something when Akihito glared at him to let it be. Asami was about to say something when Julius started speaking again, which was now pissing him seriously off.  
"Ryuichi sweetie, when are we going to get back together? You know we were a great power couple: Sion and Tempest, you and I..." Asami hadn't said anything this time, he just waited for the interloper to continue.

Feilong was concerned for Akihito, and couldn’t understand why Asami allowed this person to degrade his Akihito. Feilong was about to speak up when Akihito stood up, making everyone look in at him. Akihito looked up at Julius from under his bangs and smiled ever so sweetly.

"Excuse me, but l’m not here for that gentleman this evening" he said, nodding at a now simmering Asami. Akihito gracefully moved between Feilong and Yoh, and stated “In fact, I’m here for these fine gentlemen tonight" and sat down on Feilong’s lap as he rested his legs up on Yoh’s thighs. Firmly taking hold of Fei’s chin, he started to kiss him. Feilong obliged him and deepened the kiss, hand going to cradle the back of his head. Yoh calmly watched Aki and Fei indulge themselves, rubbing his hand up the back of Aki’s legs. Feilong’s other hand traced up Akihito’s shirt and grazed his nipple with his nails. Akihito leaned his head back and moaned, low and breathy. Feilong kissed up Aki’s jawline to his ear, and whispered: "By the look on Asami’s face, he is either going to spontaneously combust, or you are in for it tonight, my boy." Akihito gave him a saucy little look, then removed himself from both Yoh and Feilong, resuming his seat at the table, picked up the cigar list and began reading it as if nothing transpired. Asami growled at the back of his throat while Akihito ignored him. Well, he wanted to piss off his pet dragon…

Julius laughed out loud. "My, my, he is a tempting little thing. I might take advantage of his services myself in the future." Julius was about to reach out and touch Akihito again when Asami’s hand shot out to stop that from happening with a firm grip on his arm. Julius’ attention was back on Asami, and with a teasing grin he was about to to perch on his lap and kiss Asami again, and Akihito was just done. He stood up, handed something to Feilong, then grabbed the taller blond on his shoulder, swung him around and punched him in the face with all his might. Surprised and disoriented at the sudden pain and blood spraying out of his broken nose, he fell flat on his ass and Akihito shook his hand as his knuckles stung

 

Asami’s friends were sitting quietly at their table when Julius waltzed in with his two bodyguards. Kirishima and Suoh nearly spilled their drinks when they realised who had just entered the restaurant, “Fuck!” was their immediate reaction. Both men had their own less than fond memories of him from when Sion was in its early stages of growth. They both stood up to stop him from getting closer to the private table when Julius’ guards intervened. To avoid a scene, Asami nodded to Kirishima, granting the blond safe passage to the table.

 

Feilong was proud of Akihito: he was collected and in control as he dropped the bigger male trying to lay claim to his man. Out of concern for Asami’s image as CEO of Sion, nobody at the table wanted to make a scene in the restaurant, but it didn't stop Feilong from running some scenarios in his mind just in case Akihito decided to do something more fun and make a very public statement. Tao was already ten steps ahead of him. In his mind, as soon as the blond sack of shit hit the floor, Yoh was up and helping Kirishima and Suoh quietly deal with the outsider’s guards left at their table while Julius got hauled up off the floor by Aki. He quickly moved to hold open the door to “help” Julius out of the building with a kick to his ass. His big blond bro was walking the party crasher out of the room by a fistful of hair, dragging the Englishman forward almost doubled over towards the exit, then bounced Julius's head off of door frame hard before herding him through the door. Heading down the hallway towards the kitchen and presumably the back entrance to the restaurant, Aki randomly slammed Julius’ head into the hallway walls, then out the back exit into the alley way while Tao held the emergency door open, and dumped his pale ass with the other trash. Then, when they both came back to the dining room, his nii-san motioned Feilong to stay put as he unwound his “belly chain”, holding a dragon head in each hand as he curled his arm around Asami's neck from behind, and with the manriki gusari (a.k.a belly chain) taunt against the inside of his arm, he started to quietly tighten his choke hold on Asami in front of an oblivious dinner crowd and guards, and cheerfully told Asami that next time something like that happens, he'll take the competition out first, then take it out on Asami's ass, later.

Akihito, meanwhile, was still clenching his fist, his veins pulsing with rage, but he didn't want to cause Asami any more trouble (well, not much, anyway). When he looked away from the man towards Asami, a look of hurt anger graced Akihito’s beautiful face.

Asami was quietly fuming. Of all the things could go wrong tonight, this had been completely unexpected. Akihito saw Julius starting to get up in his peripheral vision, and from the look in his eyes Akihito knew he was about to make a move for him. Akihito stepped out of the taller man’s reach and moved towards the rear exit. Asami could only watch as Akihito’s back disappeared out the door and around the corner.

Tao got up and gave Asami a disgusted look, which on any other day might have amused him, but the look on Akihito’s face nearly broke what could pass for his heart. Tao left to follow Akihito, not knowing what was happening.

Julius smiled at Asami and said “Well, your whore seems a bit feisty” as he covered his nose with a linen napkin.

Asami tried not to snarl as he stated "It’s time for you to leave now."

Julius smiled as he tried to staunch the bleeding of his aching nose. "Well, I do have business in the area, so I will make sure to pop in and see you very soon at the office, love." Asami could pick up the signs that Julius was up to something, which he knew deep down was going to be potentially disastrous for him.

 

Tao managed to catch Akihito, and was trying to lighten the mood with him explaining how he thought they should have dealt with that jerk off coming in and treating his Aki with the utmost dismissive disdain. His brother wasn't really listening, he was still pumped for action as Tao tried to calm a raging Akihito. Since neither of them was looking where they were going, the blond nearly fell over someone for the second time that day. Akihito realised it was a hotel employee, and he felt ready to shout at the person when he was greeted by the friendly familiar face of Carl, who was happily munching on some strawberry licorice laces. “You alright, Aki? You look upset; want some?” Akihito just shook his head at the offered strawberry laces and said he would tell him about it later, when he saw Carl’s mesmerizing eyes had drifted to Tao. Akihito sighed, then pushed Tao in front of him and introduced them to each other.

Tao asked a question he has been wondering since the introductions: “Carl,” he said, then hesitated. Said person just raised an eyebrow and nodded for him to continue. “What are you doing at such a fancy restaurant? You’re wearing their uniform, too... I thought you worked at the university with Aki?” Akihito, who just clued into Carl was indeed wearing a waiter uniform, lifted his own eyebrow in question.

Carl just sheepishly laughed and confided “I need the extra money. A friend of mine who has connections to some higher-ups here told me about this job and said I should check it out, so here I am, little man.” Tao thought he seemed like he was hiding something, but since this Carl was be good friends with Akihito, he shrugged it off.

Carl went back to the topic of why Akihito was storming away, which caused the blond to start clouding up again as his anger came rushing back. He just turned around and began walking away. “I’ll tell you later, I can’t stay here at the moment. Sorry.” Tao bowed to Carl, and said “Nice to meet you, but I need to go too; bye” before quickly following his nii-san.

As soon as they were out of sight, Carl’s concerned, worried look transformed into a cold, calculating smile. Heading in the direction of where “their” boy had come from, he entered the dining room and headed over to his brother’s table and asked with a laugh in his voice “The kitten seems to be pissy right now, what did –“… His question was immediately forgotten when he saw the blond man standing with his brother. Izaya’s eyes widened and he began to slowly back away, not daring to look away from him. Asami was surprised by this, never having seen Izaya afraid of someone before; how the hell did he know Julius? Asami made a mental note to figure out their relationship later. Unfortunately for Izaya, he was spotted by the one person he really didn’t want to be seen by. A sudden leer appeared of Julius’ face, his anger forgotten temporarily. “What a delicious surprise. Nice to see you again, Izaya.” Before Asami could question how they knew each other, Izaya squeaked in fright and sent a harsh fast side kick to Julius’ package, sending him down to the floor once more, curled up in agony and heaving. Asami turned back to his brother, only to find him getting the fuck outta Dodge, fumbling and stumbling between the tables as he made his get away. He really did not know what to make of his brother’s strange behavior.

“What the hell was that about?" Asami rumbled. The guards were helping Julius up; he took a deep breath and laughed out loud. "Well, well, two very interesting things have appeared before me this evening; it must be my lucky night, I guess..." Before Asami could demand what was going on, he gave Asami a playful nip on his bottom lip and said "See you around, Ryuichi”, then disappeared out the door to the hotel lobby.

Asami sat down at a now emptied table and looked at Feilong, who was beyond furious. “Do you have the slightest clue what you’ve done, Ryuichi?” he hissed. Asami looked at Feilong, momentarily not comprehending what he meant.

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "Akihito has done this before. He’ll come back, he’s just blowing off steam.” Feilong looked at an approaching Yoh with concern on his face.

"I’m not so sure about that..." Feilong lifted his hand and opened his fist.

Looking at his palm, Asami’s eyes narrowed as he thundered "Find Akihito and Tao. Now.” as he gestured at Kirishima and Souh; the two shouldn't have gotten too far away, yet.

Asami was seething more and more by the minute. Izaya was in the building, running amuck, doing gods knew what, and now Akihito was off in a strope. His little blond was sure as hell going to pay for kissing his “big brother” the way he did. Asami glared at Feilong as he held out his hand, palm up.

Not in the least bit intimidated, Feilong lifted his chin. "Oh, know this is all on you, my friend. You should have gotten rid of that fuck before any of this happened." Feilong stood and tipped Asami’s engagement ring, Tao’s band and the opened cuff onto his hand. Asami was now livid: was Akihito just hurt and angry, needing some space, or was he running again...

 

Akihito was at the hotel’s back door, breathing hard over what had happened in the dinning room. He could have just killed Asami for not… Well, that stopped his mind for a second or two. Who was this Julius fellow, and why was he all over Asami? Obviously they hadn't wanted to reveal Akihito’s status publicly, not just yet. Tonight was meant to be a family occasion, but he still felt used and betrayed. Asami should have done something, stood up for him or gotten rid of the other man.

Tao came up to Akihito, and squeezed his shoulder. “Where are we going?”

Akihito shrugged and sighed. “Home, I guess” was all he could think to say, really.

"So why give Asami your rings and cuff?”

"I just did that to just to piss him off, like he did to me." Tao shook his head as a white limo pulled up to the hotel door. They both watched Julius and his guards enter the limo and pull away. As the car slowly passed by, the window rolled down and he could see Julius inside the vehicle, seated with his guards and two other men. Julius gave him a not-very-nice smile which was full of promise, very much like Asami; but where the look of his lover mostly promised pleasure, this smile promised nothing but pain. Akihito and Tao, not being the least bit impressed, flipped him off at the same time.

 

The boys decided to walk back to the penthouse to try and vent out the hurt Aki was feeling. His leg was starting to ache again, and all he wanted to do was take a relaxing hot shower and go to sleep. His mind then began to churn out ways to excruciatingly punish Asami tomorrow over that English prick. Rounding the corner he once again stumbled into someone. “Carl. For the love of… what are you doing here?” Akihito looked at him, took hold of his arm and spoke quietly. “Carl, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I have”, was all he replied; but quickly coming back to his senses, he asked if Akihito and Tao would like to have a quick drink with him. Akihito smiled and agreed as they had nothing better to do. He looked around them and realised that neither of them were being shadowed, which left him somewhat surprised. Surely Tao’s bodyguards should have been there at least, but no.

Hearing Akihito’s acceptance, Carl linked arms with both “his” kitten and Tao. “Let’s have some fun, boys~” he cheered, and proceeded to drag them to a nearby dive drinking establishment.

Tao tried to protest somewhat. “Aren’t I too young to drink in Japan?”

Carl just giggled while Aki snorted. “My dear Tao, everything here is legal, as long as you don’t get caught.”

 

The night was getting chillier as summer was nearly over. Two men left the hotel after Asami, Feilong and Yoh had departed the dining room. They stood on the corner with cigarettes at the ready, when one quietly spoke. "What the hell just happened back there?" he wondered, and inhaled smoke from his stick.

"How the hell should I know" the other guy grumbled, blowing smoke out of his nose.

"Well then, who’s going to report to Mikhail about this."

The other man huffed. “Huh, it certainly ain’t gonna be me..."

"Yeah, well, someone has to inform him." Both looked away from the other. They took their time determining there wasn’t anything particularly interesting nearby to look at, when the first man sighed.

"We could always do Rock, Paper, Scissors, just like the old days.”

The other man laughed. “Fine. Best two outta three. The loser has to face the music. And may God have mercy on his soul.”

T.B.C....

**** Izaya shenanigans*****

Tao: is there a word that is a mix between mad and sad?  
Feilong: malcontented  
Asami: disgruntled  
Kei: exasperated  
Akihito: miserable  
Izaya: smad 

***Izaya shenanigan's****

Izaya: Yeah  
Police: where do you live?  
Izaya: with my brother  
Police: where does you bother live?  
Izaya: with me  
Police: where do you both live?  
Izaya: together  
Police: where is your house?  
Izaya: next to my neighbour's house  
Police: where is your neighbour's house  
Izaya: If I tell you, you won't believe me  
Police: tell me  
Izaya: next to my house


	21. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Big deal with family dinner... Izaya has disappeared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we dedicate this Chapter to hikaru_itsuko? It's her B day on 25th December....
> 
> Happy birthday.

Restart:  
Chapter 21: Fallout

 

As soon as Izaya bolted, Kirishima went on high alert. That troublemaker might be ten pounds of trouble in a five pound bag, but he was still Asami-sama’s kin. Suoh had been coordinating the joint Sion/Baishe attempt to track down Akihito and Tao since the disastrous conclusion to what had been a stress-free evening. 

Kirishima, as well as the remaining Baishe guards, had carefully ignored the fact that Feilong had been enthusiastically berating Asami in several different languages since the boys departure. As soon as Akihito left, Kirishima had a feeling he had done it more to piss off Asami in retaliation for his behavior with that prick Keel, and that Akihito would be found back at the penthouse after cooling off. However, Izaya running scared at Keel’s presence was a whole different ball game.

Later that night Kirishima informed Asami and Feilong the moment he got a text that the boys were safe and back in their own hotel rooms. Within seconds Asami was bidding good night to the pair who had kept vigil with him in the hotel cigar lounge, both parties moving as quickly as decorum allowed towards the elevators leading to their hotel suites to have a few words with their own personal juvenile delinquent. The family dinner had gone surprisingly well until Keel had shown up, sparking Akihito’s displeasure with his antics, causing him to use Feilong and Yoh the way he did in retaliation. 

After that, the boys disappearance, and the inability of both groups’ men to find them just seemed to be par for the course that day. If anything, Asami’s greater concern was Izaya’s own wild escape, which in his mind was much more worrying. Izaya was frightening, but Asami had thought whatever he was afraid of hadn’t been invented yet. Asami sighed, thinking even the Devil Himself was nervous about what Izaya had on Him, so why would the sight of Julius disturb Izaya at all? Questions needed to be answered, but most important of all right now, he needed to speak with his kitten.

 

In the elevator, it looked to Asami that the question of the night was Julius Keel: what was he up to? Like himself, Keel was driven with a need for supremacy, as well as personal power and the finer things in life that went with them. Keel had wanted him since university, but he didn’t have any need for a relationship, he’d been happy with the long list of flings he’d had, and planned to continue that way. It was never part of his plan to marry or have a live-in lover, that was unthinkable. His business was dangerous enough without that complication, and there hadn’t been anyone who had made him want to be with someone on a regular basis... until the night a cheeky brat who wasn’t afraid of him insulted him and his men to their faces then jumped off the roof of Sion.

Feilong had been raucously vocal on how Asami had mistreated Akihito that evening. It had taken everything in him not to try and maim him, just for old times sake. Yoh had behaved impeccably, correctly interpreting the 'I swear I will kill him if you don't shut him up' look he’d shot him after Feilong had discarded both Mandarin and Cantonese, and had started cursing him out in Russian. He had smoothly intervened, cutting into the jangling flow of consonants making up the derogatory slang being used and redirecting the rant away from his “thoughtless behaviour”, and more towards what was taking “their” men so long to find “his” boys. He'd actually missed Yoh these past few years he had decided to remain with Feilong and Baishe: he was smart, competent, and reminded him of a somewhat younger version of himself at times. Tonight, Yoh was being the diplomatic go-between for the man he had formerly worked so diligently for, and the one he was so utterly smitten with now. Asami had also noticed throughout dinner how Yoh was quite relaxed with Akihito despite their past, who seemed to love them all. That, more than anything was the reason why Feilong retired for the night unscathed; no matter how tempting the equation of Feilong’s ass plus a bullet equaling immediate stress relief might have been.

 

***

Asami stopped outside the suite door as something niggled at his mind: Akihito didn’t know about the room being reserved for the night, and certainly didn’t have his own keycard to get inside. Carefully, he took his gun from his shoulder holster before he swiped his keycard and pushed open the suite door. Expecting a spitting mad Akihito hissing at him, instead it was quiet inside the dimly lit sitting room. Slipping his firearm back into its holster, he took his jacket off and loosened his tie as he walked over to the bedroom door. Glancing at the table overflowing with pastries, a dessert cheese and fruit tray and other treats to go with the chilled Champagne he’d had Kirishima order in passing, the fact that the sweets remained unravaged, no matter how pissed his kitten was, made him think that Akihito had been unconscious when he had dropped off in the suite. 

Listening for a moment outside the door, he quietly opened it to find Akihito breathing quietly, passed out in bed. Any previous grievance evaporated as Asami looked down at him, carefully moving a few stray hairs away from his closed eyes, then softly caressed his face, trailing his fingertips down his neck and over his collarbone. Noticing Akihito seemed at least partially undressed, he gently moved the covers down, revealing a semi nude Akihito, with nothing but crime scene tape protecting his modesty, here and there; and a set of police binders securely holding his arms together in front of him. Never one to question where quality gift handcuffs came from, Asami removed the cuff keys that was sitting beside the discarded chocolate wrappers off of the pillow, and grinned like the Big Bad Wolf as he undid his tie and pulled it off.

Asami then slipped his hand into his dress pants pocket, pulling out Akihito’s cuff and rings. He carefully replaced the cuff back onto Akihito’s wrist where it belonged. Catching the light from the low side table, Asami admired the cold gleam of the new platinum cuff he had replaced the metal cuff with. Akihito had been reluctant to accept it, barking about the ring alone being far too expensive for a lowly teacher intern’s pay. Asami reminded Akihito of the silver bangle (complete with a tracking device he didn’t need to know about) that he had given him as a birthday gift years ago. 

Akihito’s skin was allergic to the alloys sterling silver used to protect it from oxidation, so while Asami was pleased he had the best excuse in the world to buy him fine jewelry, Akihito had bitched. It had amused Asami somewhat that even if his boy’s budget dictated cheapness, Akihito’s body had exquisite taste, so a bit of persuasive foreplay had worked wonders. A worn out but well satisfied Akihito had finally relented. Asami had also gone to great lengths to make sure his kitten hadn’t heard about Argentium silver’s hypoallergenic properties, either.

Leaving a tender kiss on Akihito’s wrist, he then lifted the blond’s left hand and carefully slipped the engagement ring back on first, then held Tao's dragon weave band nestled in his palm, admiring it. They're gold hues had a warm glow in the hotel suite’s soft light; it even felt like it was skin temperature as he placed it next on the right hand ring finger. It looked lovely on Akihito’s strong, slender digit. He kissed Akihito’s knuckles, then both of his wrists, continuing up his arm, over his shoulder, along the collarbone and up Akihito’s throat until he reached his kitten’s lips. He gently gripped Akihito's chin enough to lift his lips closer. As Asami began to kiss him, Akihito was sluggish to respond in his slumbering state. When Asami moved on to his ear, he bit down. Hard.

Akihito yelled at being so rudely awakened. "Fuck! What was that for..." his boy grumbled, attempting to coordinate moving his hands to cover his ear while looking up at Asami with a sleepy scowl. Asami chuckled, then pinned Akihito’s hands above his head by the handcuff chain.

"Well my little kitten, where should I begin? One, you compared yourself to a whore." Firmly nipping Akihito’s ear again, Asami continued. "Two, the way you kissed Feilong... I haven't even started processing that one yet, Kitten” he warned, moving on to biting Akihito’s neck. “Three, running off... again” he scowled, nipping his collarbone bone. "Four, taking your engagement ring and cuff off” he growled, bitting down on Akihito’s shoulder, hard. “And five... and this one is the most important one… why are you naked, wrapped in police tape…?” Looking Akihito level in the eyes now, Asami could actually see Akihito’s brain trying to jumpstart itself amidst the alcoholic fumes to comprehend what he’d said. When he saw the lights finally come back on in Akihito’s eyes, he settled down to wait, chin resting on the mattress, face partially hidden by his head nestled in his crossed arms, only his intense golden eyes visible, focused on his lover.

He didn’t have to wait long: the blond reached up to scratch his head and realised his wrists were bound together. With that Akihito squeaked as he wriggled around on the bed to see how he was dressed. Realising what he was trussed up in, and what parts were covered, he blushed furiously and groaned. "Oh..."

"Oh...? Is that all you can say, Kitten?" One of Asami’s hands moved over the edge of the police tape covering Akihito’s nipples. "I must say, Akihito, I do find this attire quite a turn on." Asami’s hand moved slowly down the boy’s torso, feeling Akihito stomach muscles twitch as he ran his fingers over the ticklish area there. His hand carried on its journey to the second patch of tape hanging low on his hips, just covering up Akihito’s pubic area. Asami eyes filled with hunger as Akihito lay there, shivering and squirming.

"Asami..." He wasn't allowed to finish as Asami kissed his Akihito, hot and ready.

Akihito was now fully awake, however, his mind was floundering around in sensations and growing desire. Asami’s voice was low and husky, his long fingers gliding back and forth over Akihito's smooth naked skin. He picked up his silk tie, using Akihito’s already bound wrists to his advantage as he knotted one end to the bed’s headboard, and tied the other end around the chain. Asami purred, teasing the police tape down from around the boy’s chest while softly brushing his nipples with his fingertip. "Mmm…, having you already restrained saves us a lot of time I can devote to other things…" Sliding the tape off his torso, he grinned wickedly when he discovered the plastic ribbon covering his boy’s chest was actually two long pieces. Humming his approval, he began trailing his moist tongue in a long figure eight around the blond’s nipples, across his chest, every orbit tightening around the boy’s pink areolas.

Akihito was already beyond caring, he just wanted action, and he wanted Ryu. If it happened to erase the image of another man kissing his lover better than the alcohol hadn’t, so much the better. As Ryuichi’s knowledgeable tongue finally slid over a hard nub and began torturing it with wet licks and nibbling teeth and cool breath blowing over it, Aki pulled against his bound wrists, not worrying about any red marks he was leaving behind.

Asami glanced up at his boy's face as he moved on to torment the other nipple, gauging his reaction. ‘Not quite yet…’ he decided, and started mauling that defenceless bit of flesh. The gasps and breathy moans as the blond tried to move beneath him told him his efforts were appreciated. Taking in his lover's appearance, the eyes closed tight and a light sheen of sweat starting to form over his face and neck, he judged it was just about time.

Sliding down the young man’s body, leaving a trail of nips and kisses behind him, Asami reached where the long legs met his hips. Continuing down one leg, he moved his hand to close around an ankle as he moved the limb aside, taking his time licking the ticklish back of Akihito's knee.   
As he finished kissing and nibbling the top of his foot, he looped the tape around the ankle, tied it off so it wouldn’t tighten no matter how his boy twisted, pulled or struggled, then moved upwards again, kissing and licking his way back to the top of his hip, then started across his belly toward the other hip, all the while watching the other’s panting, flushed face and blurred blue eyes track his movement.   
When he paused a moment at Akihito's shaft, he waited until his blue eyes focused on him before he continued his teasing, smirking as he merely rubbed the side of the aroused length with his cheek and planting a soft, barely there kiss on the tip before continuing down the other leg. Satisfied with the soft groan of disappointment he heard, he licked circles down the other leg as he slowly pushed it aside as well.   
Once it was secured, he moved back up again to the neglected appendage, nuzzling it, giving it little kisses and tender licks, eliciting gasps and moans as Akihito tossed his head back, immobilized yet still trying to squirm about. ‘Almost there...’ Asami’s eyes glittered darkly as he bent over Akihito's cock, taking the head into his mouth and teasing him further by first rubbing his tongue around it, then breathing over it. A strangled moan from the tense, straining body beneath him signalled what he’d been waiting for. Abruptly Asami got up and exited the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

 

About an hour later, Asami knocked on the door before entering the bedroom again, holding a tray with a selection of pastries, fruit, a pair of champagne flutes and the ice bucket complete with chilled bottle tucked under his arm. Akihito, clearly still miffed at the near fatal titillate-and-run incident (as soon as he realised that Asami had bailed on him, he’d been ready to fucking kill him) glared at the ceiling as his fiancé walked by the bed and set his armload down on the bedside stand. Asami stayed quiet as he arranged the ice bucket, crystal and tray to be in easy reach of the bed. Turning back to the very restrained blond, he opened his mouth to say something when his kitten spoke.

“I’m sorry, Ryu. It was stupid of me to have freaked out at dinner and taken off like that. I saw a stranger kissing you, talking like he had a history with you, and for someone who doesn’t have a problem making people disappear, you seemed to be putting up with it pretty well. I’ve been stressed for awhile now and lost it over some giant Viking-looking asshole, and took it all out on you. And I didn’t stop and think about it when Tao came after me. I screwed up. I apologize.”

Asami cocked his head, regarding Akihito for several heartbeats. His little lover never ceased to surprise him. Reaching over to softly outline the boy’s upper lip with his thumb, he leaned over to place a kiss on Akihito’s forehead, whispering he’d be right back then got up and left the bedroom, grabbed a bottle of chilled Kona Nigari Water from the bar fridge, and came back to the bed, sitting down facing Akihito. 

Pouring the water into a glass, he then moved a hand behind the blond’s head, lifted it slightly and offered him a drink from the cup. After he sipped down the outrageously expensive libation, Asami put the glass down, and reached into the ice bucket, putting a handful of ice cylinders into the glass for later. 

Picking up a strawberry, he dangled it over his boy’s lips, murmuring “Eat some, it will help with your hangover later.” As his boy opened his mouth, Asami held it by the very end of the stem so the blond’s teeth could bite into it while still keeping his fingers safely out of reach of any “accidental” nips. Blue eyes sized up where his fingers were to the millimetre, then flicked up to meet golden ones, both of them sharing a playful, knowing look before biting into the berry. Then picking up a small bunch of seedless grapes, Asami plucked one with his lips, waiting until Akihito huffed and rolled his eyes before opening his mouth for Asami to pass him the fruit while stealing a kiss. As his blond started to munch on the grape, golden eyes studied his face, and asked “What have you been stressed about?”

Opening his mouth for another grape flavoured kiss, he chewed and swallowed it before answering. “Well, the wedding, for one: first getting engaged so quickly after we got back together, then having it delayed. Getting stabbed, staying in the hospital, then working to minimize any damage in rehab. Feeling like I’m the only thing keeping you and Feilong from tearing each other apart every ten minutes you’re together, even while I AM what’s bringing you two together. My teaching internship at the university. The first time we all get together to relax and try to have a casual visit over a meal, I go and have a meltdown, drag Tao along for the ride and I’m guessing Feilong probably had a raging fit. Now gimme some more grapes before I overthink this too and have an aneurism.”

Asami looked unhappily at him, feeding him another grape with his fingers this time, and shook his head. “And you’ve been holding all this in? Kitten, that’s why I depend on Kirishima and Suoh, so I don’t have to handle everything all by myself. I have them, you have your friends, Tao had Feilong, he has Yoh, and now we’ll all have each other’s backs. And if all else fails, no matter what, you and I have each other. So, this morning we’ll have breakfast with our Chinese part of the family, clear up any misunderstandings, make any needed amends, and go forward as planned, as a united front. Now, do you need something more to eat or drink? Because I feel like I want some ‘dessert’ now.”

Akihito grinned and shook his head, shuffling around into a slightly more comfy spot as he watched Asami slowly unbuttoned his shirt after removing his cuff links and watch, letting it hang open after partially rolling up his sleeves as he got up to remove his shoes. Turning back to the bed, he paused and stretched, enjoying how those blue eyes were hungrily going over every square inch of his visible chest, like his kitten was inspecting his own personal property. 

Giving Asami a coy smile, he gave a slight toss of his head as an invitation to come closer. With a deep chuckle, Asami moved back towards the bed as he slowly undid his belt buckle, then unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly part way down. Back at the side of the bed, Asami pulled a small, elegant straight razor from his pants pocket, and after opening out the elegantly scroll-worked surgical steel blade, slid the flat blade down to the boy’s temporary plastic underwear.   
Sliding the blade beneath the police tape band around Akihito's hips, he pulled the knife away first from one leg joint, then the other, in a smooth motion, letting the sharp edge slice through the overlapping layers without any resistance. 

Folding the blade back into its long black walnut wood handle, he slid it back into his pocket then palmed a couple of tidbits from the tray before unzipping his pants the rest of the way and letting then slide over his hips and down his muscular legs to end up in a pile on the floor. Stepping out of them, clad only in his open shirt and boxer briefs, he kneeled astride Akihito's prone form, resting lightly on his blond’s thighs while he took his time, checking out the body beneath him.

Licking his lips, he put a couple of blackberries in his mouth to crush before bending down to capture Akihito’s lips in a searing kiss, the tart flavour accenting the ravaging tongue in his mouth, making him moan softly.   
As Asami continued his assault, his fingers explored the blond tresses before trailing down the side of his long, creamy neck to his chest. Lightly flicking a nipple with his fingernail several times, he took another blackberry and squeezed it between his fingers, smearing the juicy pulp over and around the nipple he was tormenting.   
Lifting away from the heated lips panting beneath his, Asami took in his face a moment before dipping his head to the boy’s chest and began lapping up the berry. Akihito shivered and gasped as the hot tongue eagerly cleaned up the dark mess. He struggled to move, arching his back, unconsciously trying to offer up more of himself to his lover. The yakuza responded with a deep rumble from his chest, before first sucking hard on the nipple, then nipping harder on the rosy bud, feeling his kitten moan and shudder.

Removing himself from over top of his boy, he plucked one of the sweating ice cylinders from the glass and ran it over Akihito’s lips, down his chin and let it gently skim down the length of his neck. Sliding it over the lithe chest as he reclined at Akihito’s side, Asami took in the lidded eyes, the flared nostrils, the rapid breathing. Teasing the previously unmolested nipple with the ice, he watched the boy try to pull against his restraints as the cold rubbed against the sensitive flesh. Asami leaned over to lick the meltwater from the blond’s areola, the contrast between cold ice and hot tongue making the over-sensitive boy yip in shock as he tried to levitate off the bed.   
Asami’s own need was becoming more insistent as his lover gasped and moaned, writhing within his restraints. Taking another piece of ice from the cup with his other hand, he let both hands slowly trace their frozen way down the chest, over his kitten’s stomach muscles and along the inside of Akihito’s hip bones. One of the pieces went to circle underneath the boy’s balls while the other lightly traced Akihito’s arousal. The moans and gasps were getting louder as Asami decided to abandon those melted blobs and got a new, larger pair of ice chunks to play with. Slipping them into his mouth, Asami then swallowed Akihito's hard on down in one go.

His kitten’s reaction was immediate: his tensed body convulsed, his head was thrown back as his eyelids tore open and he screamed as he simultaneously tried to pull away from/push further into the conflicting pleasures of heat and cold. Asami stayed still, hands holding onto the sides of Akihito's hips as he pushed himself deeper up into the hot mouth, only to shy away from the sudden touches of cold, and the tongue that first worried the tender tip of his cock, then tried to worm its way into the sensitive slit there.   
Removing himself from his boy, Asami swallowed down the cool water and precum in his mouth as he got up long enough to rid himself of his underwear and shirt, then select one final piece of ice. Letting it trail down from the underside of Akihito's cock, over his sack, then down to the tightly clenched swirl, Asami lightly brushed it against his entrance. His boy was acting delirious, heaving and moaning, gasping and panting like he had been running a marathon, flat out.  
Holding the tormenting cold cylinder against the opening with his thumb and middle finger, Asami watched it disappear into his body as he pushed it down with his index finger. When he barely had anything to hold onto, he allowed the boy’s muscles to force it out, just to push it back in again, repeating the action over and over as Akihito whimpered, shuddering at all the overwhelming sensations.   
When there was only a thin core of ice left, Asami pushed it in past the ring of muscles with his digit, then proceeded to add a second finger to fuck his moaning blond, needing to be inside him but willing to cling onto his control long enough to prep him so he wouldn’t be hurt. At least, that was his plan, until whatever was left of Akihito’s conscious mind decided he’d had enough of waiting and started trying to forcefully buck back onto those probing fingers. Asami’s control snapped as he withdrew from his lover, pushed himself up over the blond’s body, lined up his hard eager cock with the boy’s hole and sank into his body. The familiar hot channel had a trapped layer of cool water within it that momentarily shocked Asami as he plunged through it, letting the tightly clenching muscles from Akihito's orgasm hijack his already tattered self control and drag him into his own release as well. Asami shuddered, gasping at his unexpected orgasm. He watched his boy go limp, fluttering eyelashes finally closed with a deep sigh. Pulling out, Asami breathed deep a couple of times before getting up from the bed, walking quietly to the ensuite bathroom and dampening a washcloth. Taking a face cloth with him, he cleaned and dried his kitten, then himself, before removing the restraints and unlocking the handcuffs. He watched Akihito as he curled up in a ball, shivering slightly, arms hugging himself. 

Deciding to run a hot bath to warm the blond up, he covered Akihito in a sheet before returning to the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the hot water to fill the large soaker tub. Asami judged it was a fair size, spacious for two, it could comfortably fit four if they were well acquainted (and didn’t want bubbles). Snickering at the thought, he tested the temperature in the tub, adjusting the flow of cold water to make his smaller lover warm and comfy.

Just as he shut the water off, he felt a small band of soft steel wrap around his upper neck and tighten. Tensing his muscles, he realised someone had come up behind him, expertly slipped the crook of their elbow between his Adam’s apple and his chin, locking their arm around his neck and squeezing against his airway as another arm clamped behind his neck in a sleeper hold. About the surge up, throw off his attacker and fight to protect his fiancé from any threat, he stopped when a strong leg dug it's knee into the small of his back, pushing his pelvis forward while pulling his chest and shoulders backwards. As he tried to pull air in, a voice softly tickled his ear. “Ryuichi. as much as I love you, understand this: if I EVER catch another person’s mouth on yours, they had better be performing CPR on you, or else someone damn well will be.” With a quick bite on the rim of his ear, the arm was released from around his neck as the knee shoved him between the shoulders over the edge of the tub. Stopping himself from toppling head first into the water, he felt a sharp slap on his defenceless buttocks as his assailant laughed as he slipped from the bathroom. 

Rearing up like a T Rex on the hunt, he drew in a deep breath through flared nostrils, then turned and launched himself towards the door to the bedroom. Glancing briefly around the room, he stalked towards the doorway to the sitting room, threw it open, and with a predatory grin, prowled in to find Akihito baring his own toothy smile within the partial enclosure of the seating arrangement. Asami approached, pacing like a big cat sizing up its prey while his feisty kitten stayed loose, watching him close in as he stayed poised on the balls of his feet, ready to dash away at a moment’s notice. Asami slowed up, plotting his hunt, then quickly slid toward the end of the love seat closest to him.   
Akihito danced backwards, maintaining a safe distance between them. Backing up, Asami shadowed his moves, facing him as he moved sideways across the back of the furniture. Bumping the back of his calves against an elegant coffee table, Akihito feinted towards an opening between the love seat and matching chair and the space beyond, possibly thinking to make towards the pastry laden table and pelt his pursuer with cream-filled morsels and fruit.   
As Asami moved to follow him, he spun about and charged straight at the love seat, angling as he jumped to the cushion and lept over the back of the settee, only to be snagged midair by the muscular arms of his hunter. Growling in triumph, Asami clasped the blond’s back against his chest as he bit the junction of his boy's neck and shoulder, then tucked his flailing, laughing love up under one arm as he turned and strode back into the bedroom and the waiting bath beyond.

Soon, the splashing and squealing noises changed into rhythmic sloshing and throaty moans as Akihito rode Asami’s reclining body in the tub. Head thrown back, eyes screwed shut and panting mouth open, spine curved upwards, he was astride his dark lover who was looking up at his blond, watching the short, desperate rocking movements above him as he drove upwards into his boy, trying to rub the head of his cock raw against the sweet spot inside the other’s body as his hands kept a death grip on the edge of the tub. His face twisted in pleasure, he groaned as Akihito ground down on him one last time then came over his straining abdominal muscles before following his boy in release.

 

Asami watched the morning sun rise over an already bustling Tokyo, quietly enjoying his first Dunhill of the day. He held Akihito cradled in his arms, the blond head nestled against his throat. His hand lazily circled over Akihito’s lower back, his mind awash with too many questions to rest. He knew Kirishima would already be working on getting some of the answers which lay in Izaya’s hands. Finding them out was now his big brother’s top priority.

He let his mind wander back to some of his long undisturbed memories of Julius Keel. Asami remembered Julius had always been too greedy for his own good. His ambitions, while similar to Asami's, were all about flash and the bigger, better deal.

The main difference between the two was that Asami had been content to build his power base so it would be stable enough not to be snatched away or irreparably disrupted by any upstart threats, whereas Julius was all about instant gratification. Asami had spoken to him many times on the subject, but Julius had just ignored him. It had annoyed him, all the pomp and theatrics Keel needed to conduct his business; what had also added to his annoyance was that Julius was a relentless flirt that wouldn’t take a simple “fuck, no” for an answer.

Julius had been attending the same university as he when they met in the M.B.A. program. They had become friendly in class when they started to discuss their ideas for the future and building their own business empires; Asami was building Sion at the same time Julius was creating Tempest in England. This was before their nasty split. Asami was relieved he had never decided to mix business and pleasure with that one.

Asami knew Julius was less than stable even before the blond man had tried to attack him. Asami had been leaving a nightclub with a cute little redhead when Julius showed up and started making a scene. Though fuming inside, Asami had tried to calm him down to avoid making a public spectacle, but the other man kept ranting on hysterically. Asami had turned to tell his date to go back inside and wait while he had dealt with the situation, realising Julius was high on some drug when the shrieking gaijin had clumsily tried to stab him. Being a serious student of a martial discipline, Asami had easily disarmed him. By the the time Kirishima had pulled up in front with the car, Julius had been disarmed, dumped like a sack of potatoes on the sidewalk and rendered unconscious. At that point he had still been an acquaintance and business associate, so Asami had asked Kirishima to take them back to his place on campus (his date for the evening having already left, which was probably for the best).

When Julius awoke the next morning he tried to explain himself, but to Asami it just sounded like one lame excuse after another. When he found out Julius was, and had for some time been dealing with the European underworld (which was linked to the Italian mafia), Asami knew it was time to part ways. Asami had heard rumors about them, and he didn't need that kind of shitstorm raining down on him; Japan’s yakuza clans were complicated enough without inviting outside trouble. This had been the first of many decisions Asami had made on whom to discard in his climb to power.

Asami had buried his memories deep as he covered up details of his past. His guiding mantra was ‘in the end, it’s only a game’, and he wanted to be the one with the most toys, who won. To get past some of the horrors in his life, the nights he couldn’t sleep he would lie awake, scheming of all the ways he could make himself impervious to the machinations of others, because he knew it was only a matter of time before some undeserving prick would try to take away all he had built.

 

As a child Asami was brighter than other kids, and he preferred to spend most of his free time in the company of adults, quietly listening to their experiences and learning from their mistakes. He wasn't interested in the other kids his age, but found it amusing that they could find simple enjoyment in playing in the sand while he found it an irritating waste of time. Asami spent most of his days alone with his own company, making plans for the future. It never bothered him that for the most part, his childhood was spent in silence, reading in his room at night. He couldn’t wait until he was an adult; he would become someone of stature and importance. It was like he watched himself from a distance, knowing that he’d be the one to make it to the top because he was laying out the groundwork to his success now while all the others around him played their days away.

Sion and everything he had achieved was built out of nothing. Asami knew from a young age that a time would come when he’d have to rise and conquer by becoming cold and ruthless. Asami’s iron will never wavered; even at his lowest, he knew it was all he could count on until he took his throne. Sion was his labor of love, success his only pursuit, until Akihito came into his life. For his kitten, he would destroy any threat, remove anyone or anything that stood in the way of their being together. It always bemused him that the one person he would willingly give anything they asked for had no desire to share his empire. He knew any great chess strategy needed to have a strong queen alongside the conquering king. He silently chuckled at that: Akihito would cheerfully strangle him for that analogy. Continuing to stroke Akihito absentmindedly, he leaned over to plant a kiss on the crown of the blond’s head.

Asami had gotten so used to how Julius acted around him, he had allowed that particular bad habit to grow without thinking about it. Julius behaved like a proud arrogant boy in the body of a man, a wealthy and influential diplomat’s son who was given everything on a silver platter. He treated others like they were beneath him, using people for his own transitory entertainment. The way he spoke about his father was what had originally sent up red flags in the yakuza’s mind. His only loyalty was to himself, whereas Asami knew loyalty was the key to his business and personal success. Asami had watched as Julius whispered promises of love to potential bed partners then throw them away when he was done with them. In his own case, he was honest about what he wanted from the start so people knew where they stood; it was a solid policy that had served him well.

Akihito shifted slightly against him and sighed in his sleep. After their harsh start, he had thought he had been honest with Akihito too, but he was his kitten’s first love, and he now knew he hadn’t handled it well at all. Akihito was also his first love, but he had treated Akihito like he was any other relationship he’d had. But the boy’s fighting spirit and sheer stubborn will had knocked down his walls, so much so that when he had thought he’d lost Akihito, he had almost turned away from Sion to dedicate himself to winning his lover back.

Maybe that was why Asami had fell for Akihito, who was willing to struggle daily to achieve his dreams. Akihito was a scrapper: nothing stood in his way, not even himself. He loved Akihito’s fight to the death spirit. It was the same thing that he’d seen in Feilong years ago, too. To be completely honest, the important ones he surrounded himself with all had that fire. But Julius didn't have that spark, he just demand whatever he wanted, almost like a tantrum, then waited for it to be handed to him. He expected everything in his life to be that way.

When his kitten had hauled off, punched Julius and broke his nose, he thought it was classic Akihito until he saw the look on his face. That he had decided to run wasn't good. Akihito should’ve realised there were other people around who could have protected him if he didn’t think he could look out for himself. But then Akihito wasn’t the only one to ran from Julius, that had been Izaya’s reaction as well; that was what had thrown Asami the most this evening.

‘Fuck, what WAS that about?’ He had never seen it coming. ‘If Izaya was afraid of Julius, that was something that needed to be figured out as soon as possible.’ Maybe that was why Izaya was here in Tokyo. Izaya’s return had made Asami realise he had gotten complacent as the apex predator of the food chain, and had left himself open for attack. But he would never change loving Akihito; he felt having his boy to care for and protect made him a better man. But Akihito could also be in serious trouble if this all went south.

Asami frowned. Izaya; why couldn’t he ever do anything simple? He always just had to leave a cryptic message behind. ‘So this must be how Akihito feels whenever I play mind games with him. I suppose police tape wrapped around my naked, defenceless kitten could be a sign that he, as well as Izaya, was either in trouble or vulnerable, and their only connection was Julius.

I should arrange to meet Feilong with an explanation about Izaya. Feilong is anything but stupid; he’d know something was amiss first when I got involved with the restaurant staff, then when Izaya showed up.’

So where did Izaya fit into this picture? Akihito stirred in his arms. Asami shifted to allow Akihito some space, when something brushing across his leg came to his attention. He slowly slid a hand around the boy’s waist, then snaked it down past his navel until his fingers tickled the neatly trimmed blond hair around his kitten’s arousal. As Akihito breathed out a soft moan, Asami chuckled. He bent towards Akihito’s ear and nuzzled it. "Kitten, think you’re ‘up’ for a wake up call?" Akihito moaned again as his fiancé's warm breath and husky morning voice sent a shiver straight to his morning hard on.

*****

 

“Kei, where were we?” Asami rolled his eyes at Kirishima’s look. “Please don't say it…"

"Of course not. That would be too easy... sir." Kirishima flashed a superior smirk at his friend and boss.

Izaya seemed to have fallen off the grid completely. He was last seen on CCTV (before everything else on the recording had been erased) heading to a local bar with Akihito and Tao in tow. It had been three days since their first family disaster, there had been no sign of him, and Julius was in Tokyo for a business meeting with a local politician. However, having “come across” some interesting evidence of illegal activities perpetrated by that particular politician, Asami had sent some men to visit him later to see what that meeting was really about.

Asami moved back in his chair, thinking. “Their meeting was about future building planning permission, so it looks like Julius wants to expand into Japan. We may have to look into that; I'll ask Mikhail about the European side of Tempest. Izaya has answers, and we need him found...” Asami’s voice barely had a shade of emotion in it, but Kirishima knew it was bordering on concern for Izaya’s safety.

"Ryuichi, I’m afraid that Akihito will be targeted again. Julius still seems obsessed with you; when he finds out his status..." Kei sat down in the chair opposite Asami, looking concerned.

"Akihito is a target because he is my weakness." Asami grimaced at the thought. ‘He is the best kind of weakness to have, though.’

"Kei, have Kazumi assign extra guards to Akihito for now, I'll explain the situation to him later. Make arrangements for us to travel to Hong Kong as soon as Feilong is available. I think I might have to involve him until Izaya is found..." Asami mused ‘assuming Izaya is willing to talk, that is...’

As his secretary stood to leave his boss to his paperwork, Asami looked up at him and added "Kirishima, ask Feilong when he thinks we should invite Mikhail to the party." Kirishima bowed and left.

 

After they left the hotel, Asami had molested Akihito in the back of the limo all the way home. As soon as the penthouse door was opened, Akihito had moved to stand behind the couch, making it a barrier between him and Asami. Asami had raised his eyebrows, giving him a ‘what ARE you doing?’ look. Pointing a finger at him, Akihito started on him. "Look, I’m sorry for the other night, but my ass needs some time off for good behaviour”, keeping a clear distance between him and Asami.

"Indeed? Need I remind my Akihito that I am still somewhat pissed with him?”

"You’re pissed, huh. You were the one responsible for all of this; how ‘bout you consider some self discipline then and go fuck yourself." Asami’s mouth curled into a ferocious grin.

"If you want me to marry you, Mr. Can't-Have-A-Simple-Meal-Without-Causing-Problems, leave off my ass and let me cook dinner." Asami nodded then walked around him off towards the bedroom. Akihito watched him carefully, wondering ‘Did I win that round?’. Not sure, he tentatively walked towards the kitchen, keeping one eye towards the bedroom, only relaxing when he heard the shower running.

 

Trying hard to put Carl aka Izaya aka “biggest pain in human existence” out of his thoughts, instead he got sucked into wondering about his angle, getting all friendly with Akihito; seriously, did Akihito believe half the crap Izaya would spew out? The only thing keeping Asami sane was the thought that as long as Izaya was happy, then Akihito would be protected, and if anything were to happen, then the safest place for his kitten to be, other than by his side, was with his brother. But he was still pissed about Izaya undressing his kitten.

 

Julius was sitting comfortably in his new Tokyo home, thinking to himself ‘I’ll go see Asami tomorrow’. Slowly he sipped his drink as he checked out his nose in a mirror; it was a few shades darker where the smaller blond had punched him and it definitely looked swollen. He had heard rumors about the boy: so he was Asami’s little plaything, his live-in lover. How come a nobody got Asami Ryuichi when he couldn't? Feeling peevish, he called in a few of his guards and gave them a special assignment: "Take care of that Takaba Akihito."

T.B.C...

 

Izaya shenanigan's 

****

Izaya: I’m totally fine. I don't cry anymore, I'm so tough ^~^   
Asami: Just yesterday you were crying about snakes   
Izaya: *tears up* THEY DON'T HAVE ANY ARMS

****

*Izaya in court*   
Lawyer: how do you plea?  
Izaya: *looks at Asami*  
Asami: *mouths: not guilty*  
Izaya: hot milky   
Asami: for f*ck sake just lock him up


	22. A Yuletide Season's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **BONUS**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small extra Chapter

Once upon a time, as our antihero and his true love sat down to enjoy a tasty home cooked meal and talked about the day's events, Asami came up with a surprise announcement. "I want to have a fairy tale themed gala at Club Sion next month as a fundraiser for my children's charities."  
"Why? Were the kids you've eaten recently too scrawny, so you want to fatten them up a little for the holiday?"

Ignoring Akihiko, Asami put his cutlery down, pushed his chair back and moved so Akihito was wrapped up tight in his embrace. His kitten squawked "Oi! Less mauling, more eating; dinner's getting cold."

Giving his blond a squeeze, Asami returned to his seat and resumed talking between mouthfuls. "I was thinking you should go as Cinderella." 

"Seriously? I think we're more like Beauty and the Beast. You know, more in line with our strange and wonderful relationship. You're very, VERY strange, and I'm just wonderful..."  
"Akihito, you are not a beast."  
"Funny, but looks aren't everything..."  
"Sleeping Beauty." That suggestion was met by a very rude noise. "You seem to want to portray me as some sort of villain when I am obviously Prince Charming, my cute Akihito."  
"Uh huh, and you seem to want me as a princess... or at lest, as a damsel in dis dress. Oh, I know... I'll be Harry Potter!" Asami furrowed his brow, not at all pleased with the suggestion.  
"I am not going as He Who Must Not Be Named" he said, slightly offended, knowing perfectly well what Akihito was getting at. The blond snickered.  
"Well then, you could go as your alter ego The Grinch, and I'd be Max, the little dog."  
Asami chuckled at that one. "And who would ever mistake you for my sidekick?"

"I guess you're right. Besides, The Grinch's heart grew three sizes that day. Who'd even believe you had one?"

With a rumbling laugh, Asami took a playful swipe at his boy, who easily dodged it and slid away from the table, edging towards the open space between the dining area, the living room and the hallway that ran from the front door to the bedrooms, which Asami had started locking after coming home when one particular chase had lead to Akihito fleeing the penthouse via the fire stairway at the end of their hall, Asami thundering in hot pursuit. After catching his wildcat several floors down, the resulting loud echoes of laughter and cursing, accompanied by meaty thwacks whenever Asami's hand connected with Aki's rump propped over his broad shoulder as he carried his boy back up the stairs to their apartment had resulted in numerous noise complaints to the front desk.

Pushing back from the table, Asami sat unmoving, arms crossed over his chest, not wanting to deal with another scolding from Kei in the morning, no matter how much fun the night before would have been in the secret room.

Pouting when he saw Asami was unwilling to play his game tonight, he relaxed and walked over to the table. "Fine. How about Red Riding Hood." Asami grinned at that one.

"And who would I be, the Woodcutter or the Big Bad Wolf?"

"Well, seeing as how you like preying on innocent, impressionable young photographers, which do you think is more appropriate?" 

Asami growled as he picked up his kitten, sat him across his lap and devoured Akihito's lips thoroughly. Then nipping his way up his love's neck, he whispered seductively in his ear: "Speaking of predation, should I clear you and the table now and continue with my feast, or should I drag you back to my lair, where you can make as much noise as you want to, and finish taking you apart there?"

*****

Stepping off the elevator five weeks later, Akihito glanced at the new text message on his phone. "Be ready at 8 p.m. I shall send my carriage for you and your friends to bring you hence to the ball".

Akihito had arrived home cold, tired and hungry. As he went to grab a quick shower, there on the bed was a large textured gold foil box with a beautiful red satin bow, folded and tucked into an intricate giant chrysanthemum flower. Forgetting his fatigue, he captured it on his phone camera before he carefully undid the metres of ribbon and opened the lid: inside, nestled in expensive wrapping paper was his costume. A huge smile flashed over his face, banishing the tiredness away.

Club Sion was all abuzz with the Who's Who of Tokyo society invited, all dressed in fine costumes. Tonight was "Winter Solstice Magic", the Sion Children's Charities fundraiser event of the season. Akihito was wired for sound, his two best friends having come dressed as Tweddle Dum and Tweddle Dee, all thanks to Asami's bottomless credit card and Kirishima sending them to one of the most exclusive costume shops in the city. Following Suoh aka the Cowardly Lion up to the VIP lounge, appetizers and drinks were ordered, then Akihito began scanning the crowd for any telltale sign of the host of tonight's event.

Said host was up in the manager's office, having finished dressing in his costume and having his makeup professionally done. Standing at the one-way floor to ceiling windows overlooking the crowd, he had spotted his darling uninvited little brother here and there amongst the party-goers, schmoozing and apparently doing a little fund raising of his own, charming the jewelry off of some of the unsuspecting victims while relieving others of wallets or cash, all while dressed as Robin Hood. 'Well,' he thought unsympathetically, 'they had fair warning. Serves them right for letting him get too close.' Taking one last sip of his drink before setting the glass aside, he alerted Kirishima (dressed as the White Rabbit) to Izaya's presence and his activities to allow him to head off any whisper of scandal tomorrow, then sent Suoh to bring Akihito up the him before turning off the lights.

Suoh returned shortly to the boy's side, and bending slightly he whispered in Akihito's ear that Asami-sama was waiting for him upstairs in the manager's office. Akihito picked up his small wicker basket filled with cupcakes, waved to his bros and headed upstairs towards "Grandma's house".

It was dark when he entered the room, with only the party downstairs lighting the office. Akihito stepped in, heading towards the window when he felt an ominous presence behind him. As he spun about, he saw white teeth grin in the dark as strong arms captured Akihito's waist and pulled him closer.  
"What big eyes you have" Akihiko murmured as his fingers caressed Asami's cheek.  
"All the better to see you with, Little One."  
Akihito grinned, and lifted his hand up to his beloved's hair. "Oh, what big ears you have" he sighed, gently running his finger over the fluffy dark ears sitting on top of his head.  
"All the better to hear you... moaning my name in about five minutes, my dear."  
Chuckling, the blond continued. "My, what big teeth you have", running a finger over the tip of one of the canines protruding over Asami's bottom lip.  
"Mmm, well... all the better to eat you with" he growled softly, and with that he bit down on Akihito's neck, below where his red hooded cape would show the mark. When he finally pulled away, Akihito stared at Asami's costume. He was freaking adorable in black pointy ears, a prosthetic nose and muzzle with whiskers, his sharp canines and in a very nice dark brown suit complete with a large fluffy black tail. Akihito couldn't help himself from stroking the tail, which seemed to amuse Asami to no end.  
"Akihito, really." Akihiko looked up into Asami's teasing eyes. "I didn't take you for a fur fetishist."  
Akihiko huffed as he carried on stroking the tail. 

Asami's hand trailed along Akihito's back, stroking gently as he looked at his kitten's dark silhouette reflected in the window: spiky blond strands spilling out from under his red hood, a buttoned up white short sleeved shirt under black suspenders attached to tight black shorts that curved around his boy's ass so nicely. The cape was an inch longer than the hem of the shorts. So far, a very tasty package, 'til his hand reached the garter riding his kitten's thigh. Between the top of the black legging and the cuffed hem of the shorts was an expanse of bare, smooth skin, bridged only by the red garter strap that clipped onto the legging at the front and back, then disappeared under the boy's shorts. 

As his fingers felt the warm silky feel of his flesh under his hand, his eyes travelled down those long, strong athletic legs to the black Doc Marten lace up boots at the ends. Pulling Akihito in closer, he looked into that gorgeous face, and saw someone (probably Kou's girlfriend from the night at the cop shop) had highlighted his eyes with a thin line of eyeliner then mascara, making those blue eyes pop, then used a subtle touch of blush across his cheeks and nose with a smattering of penciled in freckles, and finally a soft pink gloss on those kissable lips. Akihito could feel Asami's cock stiffen, and started to tease him more.  
"Gracious, what a big co-" Asami swallowed Akihito's observation in a wet, hungry kiss. Several minutes later, when they both came up for air, Akihito had a big cheeky grin on his face as he put a restraining hand against his bigger lover's chest.  
"Hey! None of that now! You still have to make a speech, greet your guests, take photos with people for the news, host the party AND take pictures with Kou, Takato and me for Feilong, Yoh and Tao, plus save a dance or two with me later, so no hanky-panky to ruin your costume, or more importantly: mine, you big bad wolf you!" Sticking out his tongue, he winked and added "Simon says!"  
Raising an eyebrow, Asami looked at his kitten, kissing him again even after all his protests. Then smirking, he shook his head in mock dismay, and with a mournful voice asked "You expect me to do all that while you leave me hard and wanting, having to make do with glimpses of you all night? And you say I'm cruel?!"

"What can I say, old man? When it comes to being a heartless bastard, I learned from the best." With that, he turned in Asami's arms to face away from him, then kicked him in the instep with the heel of his boot while he hit him hardish in the upper thigh near his groin as the opposite elbow shoved him in his solar plexus. Asami grunted as he dropped his arms, one hand going to protect his groin while the other covered the dull ache in his chest. Akihito walked towards the door, swinging his basket of goodies back and forth. He paused for a moment, looking behind him at a very unamused yakuza crimelord, and said "If you can keep that North Pole of yours safely in your pants tonight, THEN we'll talk about giving you a treat for being a good boy when we get home, ok?" And with that, he left the room.

Asami narrowed his eyes, thinking for the nth time since they had reunited that while he was grateful that Feilong had looked after his Akihito while they were separated, he really wished the Chinese crime boss hadn't taught him to defend himself so well. After all, Big Bad Wolves still needed their tasty little morsel, too.

Izaya shenanigan's 

Izaya: Hey guys, what's the difference between snowmen and snowwomen?   
Asami: Don't.   
Izaya: Snowballs   
Asami: "..."  
Asami: Kei get my gun


	23. While the kitten's away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko has to go away for work, there is a growing threat from J.K .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to lainie. For her support as my beta, editor, delete whole thing to rewrite it. My friend who knows when to kick ass or when I need a hug.
> 
> Thankyou.
> 
> Thankyou to everyone who is reading this story and left comments, very much appreciated. Thank you.

Restart  
Chapter 23: While the Kitten's Away…

 

Mikhail for once was sitting quietly in his office, behaving himself, going through some documents regarding a shipment of goods coming in later that evening when he received some information about his bishie crush Feilong.

Mikhail felt stunned, reading the texts: a couple of his informants in Shinjuku updated him about some events from the other night. The head of Baishe, his darling Feilong, at a cozy dinner with a few guests, none the least of which was Asami Ryuichi, where it looked like pleasantries and gifts(!) were exchanged. Confused was the understatement of the year! What bothered him the most was if this was business related, why wasn’t he invited along, or at least given a heads-up by Fei? Or Asami? What interested him as a distant second was the fact that a tall blond man had kissed Asami in public, and lived to walk away. Huh. 

When he learned that the tall blond was none other than that arrogant prick Julius Keel, he just about shit bricks. Oh yeah, Mikhail knew all about him. He was based out of England and had the ability to transfer many thing across any number of borders throughout Europe. He was a temperamental brat, so negotiations were sometimes just a futile gesture.

Rumor had it Keel wanted to get in favor with the oldest Italian mafia family, the Merdicis. A very influential, very dangerous family, nothing went anywhere in Europe without their consent. Even Interpol was rumored to be secretly run by the Merdicis. Mikhail knew they were powerful enough that he didn’t want to mess with them, but luckily Mikhail knew a man who worked with them and was in their good graces.

What pissed Mikhail off completely was the idea of Feilong, in a very intimate setting, enjoying himself with wine. And Asami. Thinking about his options, he decided to play nice, maybe let Asami know about Keel’s recent history. But what did cheer Mikhail up the most was hearing that Asami’s pet had stepped up and punched Keel in the nose. He always had to chuckle whenever a mouse roared. However, he knew that Keel’s a very vain, vindictive man, so no doubt a price would be put on the boy’s head if his nose was broken, and Takaba would soon be disposed of if Asami didn’t keep his eyes open. Mikhail’s informants also described another boy that had subsequently kicked Keel in the Netherlands then fled; they thought the name was Izaya.

Mikhail had only talked to an Izaya once, which was an occasion he’d never forget: a very beautiful, clever young man with rather unusual eye color. A small time information broker, Izaya had advised him about Sakazaki and Suduo when Sion was first attacked. He hadn’t told Asami that he had a sneaky suspicion that Sion’s attack was orchestrated by an outside party due to Izaya “innocently” overhearing a few phone calls while he was staying near those pair of losers in the guest quarters. Something knawed at the back of his mind, though; it had always felt like those two were just a setup, a pair of fall guys should something go wrong. But, it was just a feeling, and The Great And Mighty Asami Ryuichi preferred to deal in facts. However, hearing that Keel was in Tokyo, sniffing around Asami while had been Feilong was present certainly set his teeth on edge.

Mikhail’s itchy brain was telling him Keel had his sights set on Sion, or Asami, or maybe both. That failed attempt of Suduo and Sakazaki was over three years in the past, maybe it was time for this Keel to possibly try again? It would be a powerful coup for anyone to takeover Sion and have the indomitable Asami Ryuichi as their willing lapdog…

"Petrov, Victor, go and ask nicely our contact Alessandro if he has any information about Julius Keel and any connection with either the Merdicis or Asami Ryuichi. Ask discreetly, but I do need the information as soon as possible."

Mikhail’s mind was thinking of several different scenarios, the worst one being Sion falling into Keel’s hands, then him having the ability to challenge the Italians if he and Asami were in bed together, figuratively or… Shaking that thought away, he realised that information was key, so if this Izaya was still about, then he was crafty enough he might know something.

Mikhail spent most of the day making calls and working his connections, in both the legal and not-so-legal procurement sectors of his business. He knew he would be more than disappointed if he was the only one of his “friends” who didn't have any relevant info to dish at their next meeting.

As the day progressed, busier than usual, he had a very surprising, thoroughly delightful and possibly lucrative phone call come through: “Feilong! What can I do for you, my beautiful flying dragon?” he teased, purring into the phone.

******

 

Asami had been all but surgically attached to Akihito since the night of the first (of many, he hoped) family disaster. Akihito wasn't sure what was going on in the crime lord’s head right now…. Okay, Akihito didn't have a clue, full stop, what normally went through Asami mind; however, his behavior lately had been completely over the top.

It's was like Asami was guarding Akihito from some unknown threat, just more hands-on than usual. Akihito was left wondering what had happened the other night after he left the restaurant with Tao. He remembered bumping into Carl and going for a drink but nothing else. Maybe Tao’s guards had shown up and brought them home, well, back to the hotel. 

At breakfast the next day Feilong had scolded Akihito long and loudly, not at all caring about the effects of his angry voice on two raging hangovers, for allowing Tao to drink too much. All Akihito could do was apologise even though he knew consciously he wouldn't have allowed Tao to get drunk. Feilong had grounded Tao, (no leaving his room, no books, no electronic media AT ALL), and left his fate in Asami's hands, so Akihito couldn't contact him for a week. Let’s hear it for Feilong, big bad Dad of the year...

However, Akihito was still royally pissed about Platinum Blond, and not the 80s band by that name, thank you very much. He decided that he would do some investigating of his own while he was away. He wanted to know who this wanker Julius Keel was; nothing too deep, (didn’t want anything messy sticking to him while traveling, you know), but enough to get a general idea about if he was a threat to Asami or himself.

 

Akihito was up and ready to go before Asami, which was unusual; however, his excuse was he’d be going away for about a week on university business: he was heading out of town on the Shinkansen (bullet train) to Hiroshima, then Nagasaki before returning to assess the hotels and various locations for the upcoming department trip. Asami was, shall we say, “somewhat reluctant” for Akihito to leave, but he did relent when Akihito agreed to take on an extra guard or three to accompany him while he’s away.

Akihito was leaning over the table, writing Asami a quick note. He had his earphones on, listening to music and swaying his hips to the beat, back turned towards the bedroom hall.

"Ryuichi... do not. touch. my ass” he said distinctly, though his voice had a thread of laughter through it. Asami halted his forward movement, as ‘how the hell did he know’ went through his mind.

"I can feel your eyes mauling my ass." Akihito finish his note, about to move when a strong hand gripped his hip, pulling the boy backwards as the other hand moved up under his shirt to make sure Akihito stayed in position.

"Mmm, but I like what you’re offering, Kitten.” Asami’s hand slid up over Akihito's spine then back down towards his hip.

"Ryuichi..." Asami allowed Akihito to turn around; when Akihito faced him, he was greeted with a scowl. Ignoring him, Asami proceeded to kiss him breathless, pulling him against his chest. Akihito couldn’t help but weave his fingers through Asami’s dark hair, even though he had probably just finished styling it.

"What's with the note?” Akihito gasped as he desperately tried to get his head in gear to answer.. 

"It was to remind you I’ll be back Thursday night, and some microwave instructions for the food in the fridge." For a moment Asami’s own oxygen starved brain was lost until he remembered Akihito saying he was going on a scouting mission for the university trip.

Akihito broke away to turn and write something else on the note. "Stop right there, mister!" He said sharply. "Do not come near me, I’m getting ready to head out." Akihito threw a grin over his shoulder and watched as Asami stopped in his tracks again. Akihito put the pen down, then swivelled around, making his shirt rise enough to flash his midriff, watching as Asami’s eyes focused for a moment on the dragon belly chain and the skin beneath it.

Akihito smirked as he jumped back to sit on the edge of the table, looking straight at Asami who was now, more than ever, needing to touch Akihito inappropriately. Akihito shook his finger at his lover, indicating no.

"Nope, uh uh, you no touchie." Akihito smiled coyly, winking at Asami.

"Akihito, do you think I’d actually do anything to your body before you were forced to sit on the bullet train for most of the day?" 

He rolled his blue eyes. "I know damn well know you're going to do something." Akihito hummed. “You’d disappoint me terribly if you didn’t.”

Asami moved closer, silently offering his hand, which Akihito accepted and used to help slide off the table, coming to Asami. Tilting his head back, he offered up his lips for a kiss. Instead, his taller lover wrapped both arms around him tight and went in directly to bite him gently on the side of his neck, wringing a moan from Akihito. 

"Damn right, Kitten; you always make me want to do... something" he rumbled before kissing him deeply. Akihito's hands dug into his lover’s thick bathrobe, trying to scrape through the material to the muscular flesh beneath. Finding that wasn’t getting the response he wanted, he dug his fingers in and slid his claws down Ryuichi's back until his reached ass meat, which he clenched in tight handfuls. 

Ryuichi inhaled sharply at the sensation as he leaned back when the blond dug into his glutes harder. Snapping his head forward, he licked up one side of that creamy neck, then bit his way down the other as his large hands made their way to the hem of the blond’s shirt. Rather than take time to unbutton everything, he lifted it straight up, peeling it off over his head and discarding the inside-out top somewhere nearby. 

One of his hands slid up between the blond’s shoulder blades to support him as Ryuichi dipped him back slightly to lick and nibble first at one little pink pebble, then the other on his chest as Akihito writhed and gasped, still straining to cling to his Ryu. 

Ryuichi's hands went to his boy’s waist and lifted him onto his back on the table. Breaking free of Akihito’s death grip on his ass, he pushed his sexy kitten back further and lifted his legs until the boy’s knees where bent and his feet were flat on the tabletop. Getting his hands on the boy’s pant waistline, he made short work of the button and zipper, removing both pants and underwear at the same time he gently swallowed the boy’s balls into his mouth. 

Akihito arched his back off the table as Asami tenderly teased them with his tongue before releasing them to start sucking possessive love marks up his inner thigh… ‘gods, does he have any idea how totally gloriously erotic he is?’ Asami wondered as he ran a hand down the curve of Akihito’s ass, digging his nails in lightly. “What time is your train?”

“Umm, about… f-four (loud gasp) hu-hours from now… Why, Ryu, do y-you think (long, low moan) ah, I’m nuts…?” Asami grinned, then returned to using his talented tongue. He hadn't planned on fucking Akihito this morning, but once Akihito moaned and arched his back like that (in no particular order), Asami’s mind went straight to the gutter as he pulled Akihito up into his arms then into the bedroom.

 

Three hours later-

“Have a good trip, Kitten. Don’t strain yourself. And behave." Kissing him one last time he then smacked his blond’s rump just as Akihito threw Asami a final “have we met?” look as he walked out the door.

“Fine, as long as you don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. And don't kill anyone without checking with me first, koibito. Depending on how this trip goes, I may want a piece of them.” He flashed him a last cheeky wink and grin as the front door clicked shut behind him.

Asami glanced at the note Akihito left him this morning, then chuckled at the highly suggestive verse scribbled at the bottom as he folded it in half, sliding it into his pants pocket. He then turned towards the kitchen, thinking a strong espresso would be good right about now.

 

******

Asami was heading towards Sion, feeling quite satisfied with how the morning went, when Kei texted him, letting him know the extra guards were on their way to where Akihito’s group was, and that Julius Keel would be his first meeting. 

Asami’s good mood instantly evaporated. Looking at his vintage Patek Philippe Calatrava watch, he saw that Akihito’s train would be boarding now. Asami was feeling a bit tense being away from his lover; hopefully, if Julius was here, maybe he could focus his attention on himself and keep Akihito safe.

Asami then decided that if Akihito was aware of a possible threat, he’d be more cooperative with his security team than on the past; there’d be no need to say whom the threat was, exactly, but he’d probably work that out. Pulling out his phone with a snigger, he also wanted to tease him over the naughty bit he’d added to the note, which was still in his pocket.

Talking to Akihito on the phone, he kept his voice neutral as he spoke,  
he mentioned in passing, as nicely as possible, just to keep alert but not to worry. Akihito’s voice, in return, was calm; he said he understood and assured the yakuza that he was wearing the garrote necklace, the hidden knife bracelet and the weighted belly chain that Yoh and Feilong gave him.

 

Business had of late been boring, both the illegal, and the legal sides. Still no news on Izaya; not surprising, but Asami felt a little… hurt that Izaya felt he couldn't come to him. Frowning, he pushed that disturbing thought out of his head. And his Akihito hadn't been gone more then a few hours, but he was missing his feisty little wildcat. ‘I must be having a stress-induced mental crisis of my own: not only am I missing Akihito’s crap, but my annoying little brother’s, too.’ Hopefully, Kirishima had some news about what Julius’ true intentions were for being here in Tokyo.

It had been over a week since Julius appeared and Izaya disappeared. Kirishima had looked everywhere, but when Izaya didn't want to be found, well, he had always been good at hide ‘n’ seek as a kid. Asami was going through files and reading documents as the limo drove to Sion, when his mind wandered, as always, to Akihito. Hopefully, being out of Tokyo would make him safer; however, being separated from his addictive boy for more than a few hours made him uneasy now.

Asami was trying hard not to let Julius’ presence here in Tokyo annoy him too much, but still, instinctively he’d been hovering around Akihito like a bee around honey. It was a given Akihito had been punished for making out with Feilong, running off, then coming back all but naked (and he really didn’t care if the last one wasn't strictly his boy’s fault..).

The elevator pinged then opened onto his floor, where he was greeted with the sight of a sour Kirishima talking to Julius. Kei threw a warning look at Asami; unsure of what was trying to be conveyed, Asami prepared himself.

"Ryuichi, darling, how are you? Forgive my dropping by, but I had to come and see you, you always look so delicious." Coming up to greet Asami, Julius gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Asami was rendered speechless (and somewhat disgusted) by this. Kirishima coughed discretely, bringing Asami back to the task at hand.

"Kirishima, bring us some tea while I have a chat with our guest” he requested, moving away to head into his office.

Julius sat on one of the couches, legs crossed. Asami placed his brief case on his desk then moved to sit opposite his “guest”. Lighting a cigarette, Asami studied Julius; he hadn't changed much since the university days. Taking a deep draw on his Dunhill, he tried his best to ignore the fact that his old acquaintance was sitting where he and his Akihito had first “reunited”. 

"So, what do you want to talk about? No doubt you understand that I am a busy man and really I haven't the time for your..." he chose his words carefully, "unexpected visit."

Julius’ social mask slipped momentarily, showing a flash of anger that Asami was already trying to dismiss him like he was a nothing.

"Well, sweetness, I am looking for a certain individual and I wanted to ask if you have seen this particular young man. He was at the hotel dining room the other night. He goes by Orihara Izaya and seeing as you were... entertaining… there, I was wondering if you knew anything about him?" Asami’s well-practiced business face was the only thing keeping him from either flinching or attacking at this pronouncement; only his eyes showed the merest hint of anger.

"Excuse me, but I’m not quite sure what you are asking for.”

"Now now, don't be tiresome, Ryuichi, it doesn't suit you in the least.”

"For your information, I was entertaining a Chinese trading partner and his entourage. Who is this Orihara to you, and what would you want with the young man?"

"Fine, handsome, I’ll believe you this once, for old time’s sake… he’s in possession of something that belongs to me, and I want it back.”

Asami looked at the big blond as he inhaled his Dunhill, thinking ‘so, there’s half the truth’.

"Very well; as always, my help isn't free" he replied, smirking at how silly Julius could be.

"Bring Izaya to me and I will make sure you are well… compensated, Ryuichi.” Julius purred as he gave him a suggestive smile.

Asami sat there, ignoring the look, thinking over his dead body would he give Izaya to him; however, he would look for his brother as requested, because he had some questions that needed to be answered too.

"But again, I can't see how that would be of benefit me…” Asami sighed as his smirk appeared again.

"I promise, if you bring me the young man, you will see how grateful I can be." Asami sat emotionless, wanting Julius out of his fucking building. Now.

"I’ve heard you have a lo..." the Englishman stopped, unable to say the word ‘lover’. "Uh, ‘pet’ living with you. It would would be… unfortunate… if something should happen to such a spirited little thing because you decided to be uncooperative." Julius leaned forward, each word dripping with sarcasm and venom. Apparently, in his not-nearly-long-enough absence, he had forgotten just who the fuck he wasn’t intimidating across from him.

"Julius, it would be beneficial for any of your future endeavors in Tokyo for you not to come into my office and start dictating what I should or shouldn't do while you’re wasting my valuable time and annoying me." 

Asami was itching to punch him hard in the face, then remembered Akihito had already beaten him to it. That thought made a small smile twitch his lips as his anger subsided to a slow simmer as Julius smiled and stood up.

"Dinner, 8 p.m. tomorrow, at the Tokyo Ritz hotel. We can discuss our “future endeavors” then, Ryuichi." With that he left, leaving Asami with a wretched taste in his mouth, and the strong desire to spit it out.

Asami wanted Julius to leave Japan and go back to England by way of the Titanic. Just being near him made him feel dirty (!); however, Asami needed information of his own, so reluctantly dinner with him was necessary. With any luck, it would delay any attack that may have been planned. 

It had taken every fibre of Asami’s being not to just shoot him there and then, or introduce him to the sidewalk via his window. Not only had that gaijin threatened him in his own place of business, but then he had the gall to threatened both Akihito and Izaya as well.  
Every bone in his body wanted to strangle that man into submission, cut open his chest, tear his heart out with his bare hands, all while making him watch as the last seconds of his life were spent in total agony. No, wait, patience, that’s what he would do when he found out why he is back here again after so long.

 

Kirishima entered the office after Julius left, looking like he was chewing on one of the native giant hornets. He placed the hot drink in front of his friend and boss, then sat in the chair opposite and sipped the other one. "Julius doesn't seem to have changed much; he is still a terrible flirt with you, plus his arrogance seems to have tripled too.”

Asami sipped his tea, slowly trying to put his agitation to one side.  
"If he thinks he can touch either Akihito or Izaya, he is very much mistaken” he sighed, knowing the gweilo would no doubt try.

"Ryuichi, we've known each other for a long time. You must try and separate your emotions surrounding Takaba and Izaya from this equation." Kei knew that whenever Akihito was involved, Asami’s cold logic pretty much went out the window. But now that Izaya was involved as an unknown quantity, Kei was in the dark about how Asami would react if his younger brother got hurt. Or, heaven forfend, if he had to choose between them.

 

*****

 

By late afternoon warm sunlight was streaming into Asami’s office. Sion’s business side still had to be maintained; any possible personal threat Julius posed would have to wait.

Asami was discussing the schedule for upcoming meetings the following week with Kirishima, when suddenly a loud bang was heard, followed by a yelp of a pain. They dismissed it after sharing a look, thinking it was someone working in the outer offices being clumsy.

Not too much later they heard it again, this time followed by quiet cursing and a voice that sighed “that’s going to leave a mark in the morning~”. Asami suddenly glared viciously about, having recognized the familiar playful speech pattern. He knew the hiatus had been too good to last; well, it had been a nice, quiet, normal two weeks at work.

Sighing in defeat, he slowly rose to his feet and walked into the middle of the office while Kei watched with an eyebrow raised in silent curiosity. Asami shut his eyes as if waiting to pounce on any more sudden noises. 

Kei was about to ask a question about his boss’ strange, intriguing actions when a sudden sneeze was heard, followed by another bang and then a loud crash. Asami’s eyes snapped open as he strode over to the hidden bedroom in the office, a.k.a. the ‘panic room’.  
Slamming open the door, he was greeted by a frustrated looking Izaya wrapped in a teddy bear blankie, surrounding by piles of used tissues, a table lying on its side and a discarded laptop on the floor.

Asami, quickly assessing what happened in the room, worked out that his younger brother must have flipped the table in a sudden fit of anger or frustration. “What do you think you are doing?” Izaya turned his attention to Asami, just realising that he entered the room.  
The youngest of the males present seemed to be in some sort of daze, causing slight concern to Asami. Sure, he was annoying and incredibly difficult to deal with, but he was still family, and Asami did care for his well-being. Izaya was about to open his mouth, possibly tease his older brother, but instead he sneezed, causing him to sniffle, then scowl.

Asami walked towards Izaya and squished his cheeks together using one hand while he bopped him on the nose with another finger, testing for any sort of fight or flight response, only to receive no response whatsoever. Asami hummed to himself: his younger sibling has been rendered all but harmless by a simple cold. 

While Asami was working out what was wrong with Izaya, Kei silently fixed the table and place the laptop back where it was originally was. Without any words Izaya returned reading his screen and typing furiously.

Asami was seriously debating his options: he needed to know where Izaya has been, what is his connection with Julius Keel was and why he was in the panic room, apparently working on something important… but then again, did he really want to know answer to the last question? Knowing him, it could literally be anything, from betaing yoai fanfics before they got posted to plotting the orbital course of the theoretical Ninth Planet. Asami decided to leave that be for now; he was close-by and should be easy to deal with in his weakened state.

He began to leave, only to hesitate. Finally making his mind up, he turned to Kei and spoke with a weary voice. “Kei, please stay here and help Izaya with whatever he is doing. He is not in the correct mindset for his usual shenanigans, which could cause dangerous mistakes and could get him harmed, or even killed.” Kei opened his mouth in disbelief, but after hearing the silent concern in his boss’ voice, he sat down next to the ill male and took away the laptop at the first opportunity. Izaya just looked around the room as if it were his first time being in there. Asami then left and got back to his own work.

Once Asami was finished with his work in the early hours of the next morning, he entered the panic room. Izaya was sitting slumped over, looking like he would collapse at any second while Kirishima was focused intently on the work in front of him. Asami wordlessly walked over to Izaya and lifted him up bridal style, deciding to take him back home with him so he could keep an eye on him. Before they left, he told Kirishima that he would be staying home and doing work from his home office until Izaya was well enough to be left alone.

Kirishima finished up Izaya’s work, then quietly spoke. "Izaya seems to be running a fever; should I call your physician to look at him before you leave for the evening?"

 

Kirishima sent a folder to Asami the next morning with the message "Sir, this all I could get on Julius. Briefly, he is here to open another Tempest club, quite close to your territory, similar to the clubs he owns in Ibiza, Milan, Paris and London. We already know he has connections to the European underworld, however I have learned that there is a rumor which you will need to confirm with Mikhail Arbatov.” Asami raised an eyebrow as Kirishima was using his “professor” tone, which indicated he was worried. “It seemed that Julius was or is in the process of trying to join the Merdici Familia, which if true, would mean he would be more difficult to deal with, consequence free. I have enclosed information on the Merdici in the folder I just sent you.” Asami’s long finger moved over to the folder in question and tapped to open it onto the laptops touchscreen.

 

The Merdici have been around for as long as the Mafia has existed in Sicily, with them being the focal point of the agreement to share power made between the cousins Niccolo and Sissela Simon. They are the unofficial guardians who enforce the laws of the Mafia world. All Merdicis were former Familia bosses that had survived their attempted removal or “retirement”, united as a single group under the rules set down by Raffaello di Franco, the founder of the old organization.

 

They each wear a very rare piece of antica murrina glass in a signet ring as a testament to their former life, because it was obtained after forcibly removing it from the hand of its previous owner.

Those who defy their laws are said to be detained in an inescapable prison known as the Oubliette. The detainee’s allies may try to negotiate for a prisoner’s release, but so far no one had ever been returned.

Their reputation among the Mafia world precedes them, as they are said to show no mercy, even to the Church. It is clear that a great deal of fear is attached to them, as everyone, even government agencies know it isn't wise to become entangled with them.

The strength of the Merdici is thought to be immense, as they were able to guard two of the strongest bosses from high ranking Familia members after they were accused of collaborating with the Germans authorities during the occupation of Italy. Another implication of their strength is the fact that they themselves have boasted that they could “take care” of il Papa (the Pope) within the Vatican itself if they needed to. While the true extent of their power is unknown, it is thought that only three or so nongovernment military groups in the world have the power to openly defy the Merdici.

However, the Merdici cannot manage their own wealth independently to support their own ventures, as they must rely on the Ferrero Group to supply them with their business capital on an annual basis.

The Merdici appear to still use ancient Roman military codes as a way to verify the authenticity of internal formal correspondence. They also take extreme precautions to protect their account activities within the Papal Bank system that they use.

 

Closing the folder, mind sorting and categorizing all the pertinent details, Asami assessed for a worst case scenario, and came up with this: if they managed to persuade Mikhail to ally with Feilong and himself, combined they had an equal if not stronger force than the Merdicis, plus their own financial resources to at least repel the European mafia from Pacific Asia to the Middle East, and all of Russia and its satellites if it came to all-out war. 

Was Julius that stupid to try and make a stand against him? Or was he looking to use Sion and his own personal assets for a European takeover…? Looking out his office window, a thought flashed in his mind: the attack on Sion three years ago may have had more involved with it than at first glance, maybe those two shits who set Akihito up were just puppets. With the clear vision of hindsight, he knew that if Sion had fallen, and his allies and business associates had not been willing to back him, then he personally would have been weakened enough to have been toppled or taken out.

‘Was that why Izaya came back into my life then?’ Too many unanswered questions were still in Asami’s head, but he knew one thing: if that was the original plan, it was doubtful that Julius was intelligent or mature enough to come up with it on his own. Like Feilong, he had built his own empire, and was in this business long enough to trust his gut. His train of thought was interrupted by an IM from his second in command: Mikhail had reached out through Sion channels to speak to Asami. He messaged back: "Kirishima – verify that Feilong ready with Mikhail's invitation. I will alert Akihito and we will pick him up at Tokyo train station Thursday night and head for Hong Kong straight away. Please have everything prepared.”

 

*****

 

Julius was relaxing in his hotel suite when there was a rap at the door. His personal guard opened the door without a word and two men walked in. It was an unexpected visit, and Julius stood, slightly nervous for a second, until he relaxed into his arrogant self again. These men had been in the limo the night Julius left the hotel with both injured pride and nose. Making his guests feel comfortable, he ordered tea to be delivered to the room.

One of the men was tall, lanky, with completely grey hair, dressed in a cheap-looking business suit who did most of the talking. The other man was different: tall with a broad chest, his hair raven black waves with a strip of white running through it. He kept quiet most of the time, more an observer than a contributor, smoking Amadis King Size cigarettes and quietly smiling now and again.

Business was long and boring, the guy that smoked just nodding every now and again to whatever Julius’ plans were, his voice irritated, knowing he was going to have a migraine by the end of this impromptu meeting. It wasn't until Julius mentioned the name Orihara Izaya that the cigarette man paid attention.

"Do you know where Orihara is now?" the man asked calmly as he blew smoke towards the window, his fingers wrapped around his cane. Ebony wood with a silver tip, the handle was panther-like with deep golden jeweled eyes, looking like it would be at home on the hood of a classic Jaguar XJS. He tapped the silver feline with his unique golden ring.

"I have a few men looking for him as we speak. I think he has some connection with Ryuichi, I mean Asami Ryuichi, the founder and CEO of Sion; however, I cannot confirm this." He felt irked with not having information in his hands; this was a new and unpleasant sensation for Julius. Usually by now he’d have highly detailed background information on all the players handed to him, including breast fed or bottle.

Asami Ryuichi was a ghost except for tabloid news articles about various flings or dates. But if Asami was a ghost, then Izaya was the Invisible Man. His men had been looking for Izaya for over ten months, but there was nothing on him, no way to meet him, unless someone introduced you to him with his say so. It had been a fluke they bumped into each other, but knowing Izaya was in Tokyo made Julius feel his dream was closer within his grasp than ever before.

“Do you really think Orihara is still in Tokyo? After he ran into you, he may have fled to another country" the raven haired man commented as he finished smoking, stubbing out his cigarette.

"Trust me, Izaya’s still here, I just know it." The man looked at the blond with doubting eyes.

"Fufufu... Julius, we are here to conclude business, not for you get all obsessively creepy over Asami Ryuichi again. We have no quarrel with him. Personally, I would like to keep it that way. Also, Orihara: we all know he is a loner, working for no one. I believe he has already left as soon as he saw you in the hotel. Now, Julius, if you are going to throw a tantrum, could you please wait until I have left, as I am a very busy" he politely requested, smirking at the blond who was about to blow his top.

"You have no right to speak to me like that! Don't you get who I am?!” Julius stood up to try and establish his dominance. When the man with raven hair placed an unlit cigarette in his smirking lips, stood with grace and ease, fixed his jacket and turned to look Julius up and down as if judging his worth as he leaned on his cane, fingers caressing the silver panther.

The room’s temperature dropped a few degrees. "Well, Julius, it seems you have forgotten who I am, so be good and sit down.” With that Julius deflated and sat down quietly. The older bloke never raised his voice, but command was still in it. He was about to leave, his hand reached the door handle when he turned his head to regard the two men remaining.

"I do not want to make Asami Ryuichi an enemy. There is an old saying “do not rouse a sleeping dragon” for good reason, so think hard before you act. If it comes to my knowledge that he gets involved in our business because of you, Julius”, now his eyes flickered dangerously “I will personally take away all your toys and leave you for Asami, or better yet, his little golden puppy to tear apart, so do tread lightly.” With that, he was gone.

Julius stared at the closing door, his heart racing. He knew ever since that man arrived he was dangerous, but he thought he could handle him, like so many others. However, after only being in a couple of these meetings with him, he had realised this man was in a whole different league of dangerous, very like Ryuichi. That he knew of, and wanted to avoid Asami Ryuichi, made him pause.

Julius started laughing, causing the other man looked at him as if he was crazy. "Julius, you are not going to do something stupid. I would hate for this to end badly" the lanky man said as he stood to leave.

"If he thinks I scare easily, he has another think coming. Plus, once I get my hands on Izaya’s notebook, then I’ll have that old man down on all fours, begging me to spare his life." The lanky man gave him a sideways glance before he too left the room. As he exited the corridor and the elevator door began to shut, he thought back to the confrontation. "I’m betting on the other guy; he’s way, way more scary.”

*****

Asami knew this was a bad idea, but he just had to get through the evening, trying to keep Julius occupied to hopefully make sure Izaya and Akihito stayed safe. Before they entered the hotel dinning room Kei had stage whispered to Kazumi that if The Wife ever found out about this little rendezvous, he and the Drama Queen would take turns ripping Ryuichi a new one. That made him snicker and Kazumi looked like he swallowed a live puffer fish, but then he realised he was actually walking a rather fine line; hopefully, Akihito would forever remain in the dark about this dinner meeting, and all would be well. And his friends wouldn’t blackmail him too badly. But the knot in his guts hinted otherwise.

Julius was already seated in a romantic nook (make that a dark, secluded area of the dining room equipped with pre lit candles, perfect for unobtrusively setting somebody on fire for one’s dining pleasure). As soon as Asami saw him, he tried to turn around and leave, but his ever faithful friends stood fast, side by side, blocking his escape. Okay, so now he knew precisely why Izaya ran.

"Sir, it would be wise to finish what you started and get Julius out of Tokyo for good. Short term pain, long term gain."

Asami glared at Kazumi and Kei, knowing not-so-deep down they were not-so-secretly enjoying this far too much. "And sir, if The Wife should ever find out, I will help explain your thought process about this tête-à-tête with Keel while Kei packs your bags and finds something comfortable to keep your balls in.” Now Kazumi got the full-on Glare of Death as Kei turned Asami ‘round, sympathetically patted him on the shoulder and pushed him reluctantly forward to meet a delighted Julius.

“Ryuichi, I’m so very glad you accepted my invitation out for a cozy meal together."

"I thought we could discuss this Orihara Izaya matter further before I decided if I want to help or not.” Asami didn't want to do this, but he thought while Akihito was away he could maneuver more freely, even though there would be flash freeze warnings in Hell before he would hand his little brother over. "If I do look for Orihara, how would it benefit me exactly?” Asami looked at Julius, smiling, his mind filled with images of how he was going kill him.

"Look, Ryuichi, I just need to have a quiet chat with the young man. He is quite a slippery eel to find, but seeing he's in your city I thought you could help me look, since you’ve always been a very… capable man” he flirted, checking Ryuichi out as he sipped his wine.

"Again, what is in it for me or my business?" trying to be cordial with him was making Asami’s skin crawl.

"Well, once I have a little chat with the rascal, I will be in a very secure place and I will be able to offer an alliance of sorts." Asami quietly snorted into his whiskey. Julius must be desperate to ask for help. But even with whatever Izaya had, Julius was still no match for Sion’s resources now, never mind combined with the Baishe. Wanting the evening to end as quickly as possible, he decided ‘enough of this charade’.

"So, you thought I would be more forthcoming when you threatened my pet?" Asami placed his glass down a little too firmly on the table.

"I suppose it was a little harsh, gorgeous. Well, after he did hit me I was going to punish him for his transgression. I suppose I wasn’t too sure if I should believe the rumors at first."

“Rumors?" Ryuichi asked, idly looking at the warm amber liquid in his glass rather than Julius.

"Oh, that he's your permanent live-in lover, which I don't believe, because why would such an exceptional man be interested in such a common whore?"

"Julius, we’ll be eating shortly; leave the vulgarity at home. Tell me some more about this Orihara, how did you come across him...?” Julius was oblivious to Asami’s need to slowly and messily dismantle him as he continued to talk about something that happened in Italy a few years back. Apparently it ended up that his brother took something of Julius’, however, Asami’s mind was still focused on how he would torture Keel to death. ‘Now, I will need to slice his tongue out for that comment, but not until he ruptures his vocal cords, screaming...’

"I am willing to look for Orihara for you, despite the lack of payment, but understand this: if you threaten my pet again, or he comes to any harm that can be linked back to you, I will take away everything you value, piece by piece, and give them to him to do with what he likes before I deal with you myself, are we clear?" Asami enquired smoothly, trying to keep his emotions locked away, but when it come to his Akihito, they were very raw and lay close to the surface.

Julius huffed. "Ryuichi, that pet of yours is the very least of my problems.” Asami narrowed his eyes, his manner became much colder than before. He could tell after all the half-assed assurances that Julius was planning on killing his boy because he coveted what he couldn’t have.

"Julius, I will say this only once. I will never be yours, and you threatening my pet is not going to change the fact that I will never let you into my bed. So, our business is concluded. If I hear anything about Orihara Izaya, I will inform you. Otherwise, don’t come knocking on my door again." Julius’ face flushed with jealous anger for a moment before he gave a fake laugh. Then proceeded to talk about this and that, mostly about the plans for his grand hotel and club. Asami didn't care, he just blocked out everything he said, making noncommittal sounds and kept Julius’ wine glass filled as he knew he was a bad drunk. By the end of the third bottle, Asami just wanted to kill him there and then with the empty bottle, protocol be damned.

Asami could see Julius was becoming a little unguarded about his business dealings, making Asami smile slightly. As he watched Julius, Asami saw his face grow slightly pink while his hands gestured a bit more wildly. Asami knew Julius was such a lush, whereas his little Akihito was adorable while intoxicated, and a great deal of fun after the party. What brought him back to his present company was the mention of Izaya's name again.

"Izaya has very important information belonging to me, I need to get it... he stole my black notebook." Asami was thinking he sounded like a pouty child now, the benefits of age and wisdom definitely wasted on him. Izaya was tucked up at the penthouse, safe and sound. When he's better, Asami would have to ask him about this notebook. He wondered if the notebook in question was the same one surgically extracted from his teddy Annabelle. He was about to ask Julius more about this notebook when he heard something loud enough to be noticed over the background hum of the restaurant, but quiet enough for no one else to noticed it.

"He's lying" came a croaking, hoarse whisper. “H-he’s lying.” There it was again. Looking about for the source of the voice, hoping against hope it could possibly be his imagination, he felt something touch his knee. Regretting it instantly, he looked down practically between his legs, seeing the BANE of his EXISTENCE, Izaya’s fucking face peering up from under the table cloth. "It's MY notebook", emphasis on the word 'MY'.

Asami thought how rarely he had done this before his brother turned back up as he face palmed himself, giving Julius a quick glance. Luckily he was still too busy talking about his favourite subject (himself) to notice a confused, annoyed, livid, hand-on-his-face, really wanting to cry Asami. "For fuck’s sake,” his voice went lower "Carl", just in case he was overheard muttering to himself at the dining table.

 

Flashback....

 

Asami looked down at a now-sleeping Izaya in Akihito’s bed, thankfully he'd be back in Tokyo at the end of the week. Asami watched Izaya sleep. He had to force him to take his medicine (ie. hidden sedative), lucky it wasn't too serious a cold.

Asami concluded that after he deposited Akihito and Tao back at the hotel, Izaya must have caught a cold, and decided that the safest place would be with Asami or in Sion. “Always hide in plain sight” was his motto. ‘Idiot... he always got clingy whenever he got ill.’ 

 

Back to Regular Time…

 

An evil smile formed on his face: if his little brother wasn’t better by the time Akihito was due back home, he’d move him to Kirishima's condo. Et voilà: instant payback.

Asami managed to sneak Izaya away from under the table using the cheese and pastry cart as cover, but his absolute final straw was reached when Izaya asked for some some desert. Kirishima then nagged and clucked over Izaya about being ill and how he should be resting in bed all the way back to the penthouse (unharmed) while Asami concluded his charming evening with Julius.

 

The penthouse was quiet when he returned, it was dark as he slipped his shoes off. If he saw Izaya now, he would kill him the little bastard for that stunt. Fatigue plagued him as he dissected this evening’s event. ‘Could it have gotten any stranger’ he wondered as the spray of the shower eased his muscles; they had been tense all evening while his skin crawled from being near Julius.

Listening to Julius all evening, then bloody Izaya… he could just murderize that toe-rag. As he dried himself off, his mind was already wanting to crawl into bed; by morning everything would have hopefully just been a nightmare.

Asami slipped into a warm, comfy bed... wait, warm? "What the fuck!?" Jumping up as quickly as he could, pulling the gun out of its holster under the pillow he looked down at the intruder. "IZAYA!" The sharp scolding tone echoed around the bedroom. Disarming the gun and securing it in the drawer beside the bed, he demanded "What the hell are you doing in my bed, and please, please in the name of sweet sanity, tell me you have some clothes on under there!”

Izaya slowly rose while sleepily rubbing his eye with a fist. “Quiet down brother~, I was sleeping.” Asami, not believing what was happening now, Izaya stretched his arms up, making grabby hands as if asking for a hug, eyes drooping to show how close he was to falling asleep again. “Come back to bed”, he murmured, “you were warm~".

*****  
Asami stated home for a few days but had to go back to the office, Izaya had been for once 'good as gold'. Izaya was feeling a lot better today, his cold was completely gone. To tell his big brother he was officially moving back to “his” digs, he decided the best way to show his appreciation would be to dress up and go for a walk. 

So he rummaged through Akihito's wardrobe, deciding on worn-out jeans, a white singlet and a charcoal checkered shirt along with the blond wig he trimmed to look shaggy then kept stashed away for emergencies like this one. Shortly, “Izayahito” left the penthouse.

Everyone said good morning to him, some even stopped to gossip with him a few minutes. Wow, it was… nice. People just assumed he was the blond kid from upstairs. ‘Baka... stupid humans’ Izaya thought as he went skipping along, stopping and chatting as he went. As he got close to Sion he realised someone had, in fact, been following him for a few blocks. When he disappeared down an alley, three men closed in with drawn knives and guns. A happy grin graced Izaya’s beautiful face as he pulled his favorite blades out and settled in to play.

*****

The key turned in the lock as Akihiko opened the penthouse door. After the first day he’d actually missed the bastard. Taking a night Shinkansen home, he arrived back in Tokyo before dawn on Wednesday. He'd started longing for Asami more than he thought he would. When had he become so dependent on him? 

Even though the penthouse was dark and quiet, his whole body relaxed as soon as he walked in the door. Akihito thought maybe Asami was still at work, but as he slipped his sneakers off in the genkin he saw all of Asami’s shoes lined up in the closet: he was home. Akihito’s heart skipped a beat just thinking of how close Asami was. He walked towards the bedroom, quietly slid the door open and there, laying in the bed in all his naked glory was Asami Ryuichi and he was all Akihito’s.

'Mine’ he hummed as he took in the view. ‘Great, now I’m starting to think like him’, but the realisation that this was how Asami felt about him still made him smile. Okay, true, Asami’s vocabulary, when it came to expressing his feelings for ‘his boy’, was limited to less then a written page; possibly even a Neanderthal could use a few more words than Asami. 

Grinning at his own thoughts, he slipped out of his clothes and into his side of the bed. The sheets were cool as he moved to snuggled against Asami’s side. As his head rested on Asami’s chest, inhaling his scent, a strong arm wrapped around Akihito's waist. Akihito began wiggling up so he could kiss Asami when he was flipped onto his back and a searing kiss was delivered to his lips as he was pinned down by the larger body above  
.  
"Whew, what was that for?" he panted.

"I missed you, Kitten” a husky voice murmured, nuzzling his blond’s neck. "Seeing how early you’re home, I believe you missed me too.”

" Conceited... bastard. For your information… ah, I’ll have you know..." Akihito sighed, giving up as Asami glanced up from nibbling at Akihito's neck, their fingers intertwined, their cuffs clinking together. "Ba… ka..." he whispered, then kissed Asami back.

Akihito pulled Asami down closer and caressed his back as Asami busied his teeth with Akihito’s shoulder and bit him hard enough to leave a mark. Grinding their groins together, Asami continued to bite and nip at Akihito's pulse point.

“Ahh… R-Ryu, please…” Akihito could only whimper at the sensations starting to shoot through his body. He wrapped his bare legs around Asami’s hips, trying to get more friction as he traced back muscles with his finger nails, rubbing the back of those strong thighs with his toes and heels.

******

 

Akihito was busy the day sorting the photos he took while he was away. There were far too many pictures for just a couple of days, and he also had to submit a report on the hotels and bullets trains stations and schedules, but Akihito was lucky enough to have gotten a few good ideas of where to take the students, and hopefully the student's would find inspiration in these locations.

Akihito was sitting in his university home, sorting a few pictures out on his laptop, when Carl walked in behind him. His red eyes instantly focused on a few of the pictures, where there was a man who seemed to be watching Akihito. It could have been passed off as a passer by in the background, except for the fact he was in a number of pics in different locations.

Carl walked towards the front room window. He gave a quick look out as he opened one of the smaller windows, his red eyes flashing intensely as he took note of something outside. 

Izaya/Carl, now distracted, called out to Akihito: "Be back in a minute... Kitten." Akihito wasn't listening, he was too engrossed in his work, hoping to get this all done before Asami woke up and sent someone to bring him back to the penthouse, probably using the fact he had four days worth of sex to make up for (baka) was justification enough, and now they were going to Hong Kong within the next thirty-six hours with no explanation offered at all (bastard!).

T.B.C....

Izaya’s Shenanigans

 

Izaya: You know Asami, I’m having a little trouble opening this jar...

Asami: That’s because it’s a can

*****

Akihito: Hey, help me with this crossword puzzle. I need a five-letter word for ‘disappointment’

Izaya: Asami

Asami: ...

Akihito: What? It fits.

*****

Last one promise...

*****

Akihito: Hey, Carl. What would happen if I cut off one of your ears?

Izaya/Carl: I would become half deaf.

Akihito: Okay, and if I cut off the other one too?

Izaya/Carl: Then, I would probably become blind.

Akihito: Huh? Why?

Izaya/Carl: Because my glasses would fall off…


	24. Mile high...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready to travel to Hong Kong, few hicup's along the way...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lainie took over the my lemon scene god bless her, she is a God among mortals.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who supports and read my story I am grateful.

Chapter 24: The Mile High Club

Kirishima walked into Asami’s office followed by Kuroda Shinji wearing his own signature power suit, hair smartly trimmed and styled, and his glasses squarely on his face. Asami smiled, and walked over to him, shaking his offered hand, then pulling him into a hug. 

Shinji was an old friend he had known long before going to university with Kei. He was a year behind Asami, and could always be found in a library, either his father's, or his uncle's. That didn't change, even when he got to university. 

Asami knew he would find him tucked away with his books. 

He especially liked the old texts better than the modern classics, and Asami had got him a extremely rare first edition complete set of "Collected Japanese Poems of Ancient and Modern Times" as a surprise after a particularly trying bit of work he did for Sion, a thank you gift for his friendship and unwavering loyalty.  
Only three libraries in Japan had the complete set; several others had loose volumes or incomplete sets.

"Shinji, please." Offering him a seat, Asami took the couch across from him. "Before we get to why you are here, I need to ask you a question.”  
Kuroda nodded as he accepted his usual drink from Kirishima. Over the years, he learned that Asami’s tone could have a different meaning then the words he spoke or the look in his eyes.

"Akihito..." Asami didn't miss his friend’s roll of the eyes at the name, he had been vocal in his opinion of Akihito and their relationship from the start, but he had hoped that the fact they were getting married might have mellowed Shinji somewhat. Waiting a moment, he started again. 

"Akihito came to see you recently, care to tell me why?” Asami’s voice was low and serious, he hadn’t been able to work out why Akihito would go to see him; Akihito didn’t do criminal photography any more, which still caused a mixture of relief and the tiniest twinge of guilt to fill the crime lord’s chest.

"Not particularly, Ryuichi" the visitor replied, shooting him a look that said ‘ask that annoying blond’. "I'm not getting involved; if you can't talk to the boy, should you be really be marrying him?” Shinji took a little retaliatory satisfaction for having been subjected to that particular discussion, knowing that answer would ruffle Asami’s tail feathers. 

After Akihito came to his office, he admitted to himself that he'd started to see why Asami liked him. Separately, they were trouble, and together, they were annoying at best. But seeing a somewhat distressed look in Asami’s eyes, Shinji sighed.

"I will say this: confidentiality aside, that meeting will have no detrimental effect on you, personally, or your business interests." Shinji sipped his tea as Kirishima sat in the chair near Asami’s desk.

Asami sat looking at Shinji, thinking that over. He was about to speak again when Kirishima cut in. "So, have you thought about what we discussed over the phone?”

Nodding, the district attorney spoke. "I have a few people that I’ve met over the years that have connections to Interpol and New Scotland Yard. There is no evidence directly connected with Keel, really nothing more than rumours. 

From what I’ve gathered, I suspect that he’s a rather shabby imitation of you. If you want him gone from your life, Ryuichi, I would set about plotting a hostile takeover of his company from within." Shinji looked between Kirishima and Asami, knowing it wasn't what they wanted to hear.  
He was fortunate enough not to have been subjected to Julius Keel personally the first time, however, he did hear some the stories from back in the day.

"Also, a couple of things came across my desk recently while I was looking into Tempest. First, it seems a local journalist has been digging into Keel and his business, possibly due to the planning permission talks.  
Second, there seems to be something of a mysterious man called Drake Ren, a Japanese businessman who has acquired enough shares in Tempest to cause some internal disruptions. The shareholders seem more afraid of him than of Julius. 

If you could persuade him to part with some of his shares, then not to oppose you when you make your move, you could easily arrange for a coup d'état of Keel's company. Unlike Sion three years ago, when your shareholders and allies supported you, it seems that he has very little loyalty within his own company. I've sent Kirishima a file on what all I’ve found out." Finishing his tea, Kuroda stood to leave.

"You’re still good to be my Best Man, Shinji?" Asami smirked.

"Yes, of course”, the main straightening himself sniffed. Kuroda had said on may occasions he never was convinced 100% about their relationship, but, after having met with Akihito in his office, he had shifted to being only 40% against it; he just hoped that Akihito would never purposely hurt Asami.

"Be sure to let me know when you two finally get around to tying the knot; based on previous data, I might have to make other plans that day as a fallback." Mirroring his friend’s smirk, he nodded to Kirishima then walked out of the office.

Face suddenly devoid of any emotion, Asami lit another Dunhill and growled to himself "I should have killed Julius 20 years ago”. 

Turning to his second in command, he started issuing orders. “Kei, while I’m away with Akihito visiting his “in-laws”, get in touch with this man Drake; make a deal, and buy up those shares. 

We will start disrupting business at Tempest as soon as possible. I'd prefer to get started with that after we get back from our honeymoon. 

Review if there is anyone we should give components of the business to, either as reward, bonus or bribe, I don't want to expand into Europe. I will toss Mikhail the other side of Keel’s business as a bone... unless the Merdici have something to say about it. 

Check with Mikhail, ask him about these Merdici, see if I can arrange an informal conversation with them. It couldn't hurt to go and see what their thoughts on the subject would be. Maybe Akihito would like to honeymoon in Italy for a few days." Asami paused, his golden eyes gleaming with mischief.

"If you ask me, Ryuichi, you do like playing with fire. If The Wife ever found out you’re mixing business with pleasure, Akihito would likely bust a nut. Probably one of yours.” Kirishima said, amused. 

In the past, he liked that Akihito had never backed down from the his friend, no matter what he did; but now he seemed to delight in giving his boss a hard time on principle. He had grown over the years from an immature little brat into a smarter, bigger brat.

"Kei, while I’m away get anything, everything, we can use lined up." Asami had a determined look now, as if he was forming plans for war. "Call in every favour we have in Europe. I'll ask Izaya what he knows, seeing as how he's the one Keel is looking for. 

I want you and Souh to have a few contingency plans ready for when we ask Keel to leave Tokyo, nicely. And Kei, I want you and Suoh to go over all of Tempest’s portfolio. I promise to give you both anything you want, first picks."

Asami put his hand on Kirishima’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes.  
"When it comes down to it, you two have been my rock these past few years. I don't know what I would have done without you and Kazumi having my back." Smiling, Asami squeezed his shoulder, then moved to look over a few documents for his first business meeting.

Kirishima knew what was said about Ryuichi: he's cold, and unfeeling. Yes, so that part’s true, however, Asami was also loyal to a fault and would fight to his death for his friends. 

He couldn’t fathom plotting against any of his actual friends or trusted business partners, even if he was a proponent of keeping his friends close, and his enemies closer in his thoughts. Any kind of betrayal hurt him deeply. 

"How is Izaya, sir” he asked, just to get the other man’s mind back into the proper frame of mind. Asami’s pleasant smile faltered.  
"Recovered and back to being the biggest pain in my life. He’s disappeared again. I’m going to GPS tag his ass if he keeps this up. I didn't have the chance to get anything out about his notebook, other than his illness-induced repeats of that ‘it's mine’ crap."

 

Flashback from yesterday ****

"So, there are three meetings today. A shipment tonight. Then you’re off for a week to Hong Kong, where I will join you in a couple of days for your party, then I return here for business. Oh, and here’s a list of what Kou and Takato-san have purchased so far." Kirishima checked off his to-do list in full secretary mode.

“Interesting...” Asami murmured as he studied the items they had so far purchased or reserved.

“I thought so too, sir. I have them scheduled for an informal meeting the day after you return to discuss the arrangements in more detail. Akihito’s family has RSVP for a small tea ceremony and dinner to celebrate your engagement that Friday. 

Last item: the fashion house'Abyss' has both your and Akihito's wedding suits ready after they did the alterations after the final fittings; would you like me to collect them?” Kirishima asked, already typing on his notepad.

Asami just nodded. The wedding was approaching fast and was starting to feel more real. He was feeling both nervous and excited in his spare moments, and made a mental note to keep an eye on Akihito because if he was feeling like this then the kitten must be feeling it a hundred times worse. Akihito's first response used to be to run, but now Asami was more mindful of his PTSD triggers.

 

Izayahito walked straight into Sion by the front entrance. He’d heard the startled exclamation of one of the security guards at the door, but decided to ignore him. Izayahito walked through the grand foyer and towards the private elevator, dripping a trail of blood drops behind as he pressed the button for the top floor and swiped the security card to access it.

Kei was heading toward the elevator when it suddenly opened to reveal an Akihito covered in blood, his facial expression blank.

“Akihito! Are you alright? What happened?!” Kei was concerned with his appearance, and confused as to why the blond seemed so emotionless until it dawned on him that this wasn’t actually Akihito but Izaya, in disguise.

“Oh. What are you doing dressed up like Akihito?” Izaya just growled.

“I am fine, if you care...” Izaya grated harshly as he roughly bumped shoulders with the frozen Kei on his way out of the elevator.  
“Oh, and there are two bodies downstairs by the underground parking doors that need to be taken care of~” he tossed over his shoulder, leaving Kei bewildered and defensively annoyed. Izaya’s bad mood slightly improved as he carried on towards his big brother’s office.

Kei didn’t hesitate to dash off straight away to see what Izaya was talking about, quickly sending an urgent text to Souh to meet him downstairs.

Pushing the large doors open, Izaya walked wordlessly over to Asami's couch and lay down. Asami was startled as he moved to assess the seemingly injured Akihito before realising it was just his younger brother sprawled on the very expensive couch.

“Izaya, clean yourself up, you’re dripping somebody's blood on the furniture.” Izaya just grumbled and curled into a ball, turning his back on Asami who was becoming annoyed with being disrespected. 

Asami just pulled Izaya into a sitting position and began to strip him of the blood soaked clothes leaving the smaller male in a pair of his boy’s boxers.

“Tell me what happened. Why you are dressed as Akihito and how did you get covered in blood?” Izaya just leaned his body tiredly against Asami.

“I got bored, sitting around the penthouse. I wanted to show you I have recovered, but then some mean men came out of nowhere and attacked me, so I left their corpses on your doorstep and came up to see you.”

“You aren’t a cat, Izaya, you can’t just leave ‘presents’ laying around for me. People may start to talk.” Izaya only pouted in response and slumped further into Asami’s warmth. 

Asami, sensing that Izaya was only a step away from complete slumber mode, quickly picked him up and placed him in front of the secret room door.  
“Take a shower and put one of my spare shirts on, then you can come back in here and sleep.”

Later, Kirishima came back in, looking distressed. He’d left Suoh to deal with the mess and the cleaning crew. “People are going to think Akihito is up here, either dying in your arms, or else he brutally murdered some people and is now hiding in here, and you’re protecting him.”

“That shower made me more sleepy~”they heard someone yawn behind them. Kei and Asami both turned their attention to Izaya, then they both busted out into snickers. Izaya was groggy and confused. “What you laughing at?”

Asami quickly walked over to playfully ruffle Izaya’s hair before stating with a chuckle  
“You are just so tiny, little brother, even shorter than Akihito...” Izaya looked down to find that the shirt’s hem was grazing the top of his knees, and the sleeves hung down past his fingers, and the collar was so loose it was trying to slip off one shoulder.

“It's not my fault that you both are freakishly tall… Whenever I come by and you all are in here, I feel like I’m in a bamboo forest. I could still easily dispose of you both” he grumbled. 

Both Kei and Asami watched, amused as Izaya went and curled up in a tiny ball on the couch, all extremities disappearing inside the shirt. Asami shook his head, then turned serious. “Can you tell me why two men attacked you? Obviously they wouldn’t have been able to tell it was you so it could only mean that they were after Akihito” just the thought of someone harming his loved one got his blood boiling, his inner anger was about to snap it's leash when Izaya started to speak.

“Well, aren't you a bright l’il bunny~… I was leaving the penthouse, when I suddenly came to find out the guy who lives in # 1207 has a tiny little crush on the dear kitten. The idiot had the audacity to rub his dick against my backside in the elevator. He must of had a death wish, thinking he could get away with that, but as I turned around he suddenly kissed me hard on the mouth.

Now, don’t get me wrong, I’m all down for some rough stuff, but I wasn’t in the mood to deal with him... Is this something Akihito has to deal with everyday? Because it's seriously annoying, and he wasn't even that hot. 

I was just trying to come to see you, dear brother, to show you how much I’ve recovered and to thank you for looking after me...” Asami brushed Izaya's thanks aside as he didn't see it as necessary, he would have looked after him anyway.  
“...when two men suddenly pinned me down and tried to take advantage of my body in an alleyway near Sion. Again, is this an everyday thing that Akihito has to deal with? Anyway, it's not important, long story short, they are no longer alive, and you know the rest.”

After hearing the shorter male’s story, Kei and Asami's mood darkened while Izaya casually played with one of the shirts buttons as he added “As you already may have guessed, they were sent to kill Akihito. 

They followed me from the penthouse, so in reality it was genius of me to dress up as the kitty cat... be thankful it was me instead of the actual kitten; could he even take on two men at once?” Asami was going to torture the guy from 1207 who dared to touch Akihito. Even if it was Izaya, there’d been no mercy: no one touched what is his.  
End of Flashback ***

 

A few hours before leaving for Hong Kong...

Akihito was back at the penthouse, getting ready. He was busy doing a few last things for the university, trying not to think about how Asami still hadn't explained the Hong Kong trip. He was excited to see Tao, Fei and Yoh, but it felt weird going back with his fiancé. 

Looking at his engagement ring and rubbing his cuff, it still amazed him that they both hadn’t taken their cuffs off, making him feel all fuzzy inside. Luckily, Kou and Takato were out and about today, so he was going out for a quick catch up before he had to leave.

Akihito had been busy on his little fact-finding trip, and the sights were beautiful; some were breathtaking and some made one weep, and the history there would hopefully never be forgotten.

Akihito, after organising his university work, decided to do a little digging on that Norseman wannabe. He had felt a little weird as he hadn't investigated anything for a long time other than doing his own historical research on Crimea. 

Akihito was a bit nervous at first, then the remembered feeling of excitement, the thrill of finding something of interest slowly came back to him. He was rewarded as some of his old friends and contacts were still in the business, and they were so surprised and thrilled to find that Akihito was alive and well.

Roughly, he pieced together that Keel was a diplomat’s son and came from wealth, that he first met Asami at the university they went to, about his building Tempest from the ground up, even the rumoured European mafia ties. 

Akihito had a friend that worked in Interpol, and he learned from her about the few warrants filed for Keel’s arrest, but nothing had ever stuck.

Someone had always bailed him out, but no one seemed to be able to find out who. And the whole Merdici thing? Wow, they seemed scary, and he should know! Oh oh, now that was interesting... his friend who freelanced for 'The Guardian & The Times', one of England’s more respected newspapers, had reported that even though Keel was reputed to be a dangerous man, he had very week alliances.  
If the right card was pulled, his little empire could topple down onto the table.

The other piece of the puzzle was he’d been trying to get in the Merdici family for years now. By any means necessary, it seemed, to ‘get in their good graces'. He had come close in the past, but they always said NO... rumour had it, that this time Keel had something that will make the Merdici change their mind. He was so very close to achieving his goal. If that happened, then he would become untouchable.

Akihito thought about it: he was interested in finding out more but he wasn't too sure what to do. ‘I'll poke around, then tell Ryu when we get back. Hopefully he won't be to nag to much, or I'll kick his ass. (Ok, I’ve never kicked his ass. Yet. One day though… but, it's always fun to try and fail’). Akihito grinned even as he blushed.

 

As he was leaving the building, the neighbor from 1207 (a lovely man who recently lost his wife, but always said hello to him every morning) wasn't there anymore. He was gonna ask the concierge if he knew anything, but there was someone at the main desk making a huge fuss, so...

*****

“Are you two listening to me? This is very interesting and important. Kou, Takato, listen:

Bronze animals' heads from Summer Palace go on display  
*****************************************************  
Four precious bronze animal heads, originally situated at the water clock fountain at Haiyantang in the Summer Palace (Yuanmingyuan) in Beijing, will be on display at an exhibition at the Hong Kong Heritage Museum from tomorrow until January 25.

The four bronze animal heads exemplify the exquisite craftsmanship of Imperial China. The engraving from Haiyantang also exemplifies the distinguished architectural features of the unique fountain.

 

Kou and Takato managed to finally shut Akihito up about the 'Hai relics’. Gods, Akihito could yack; once he had an interest, that was all he could talk about ‘til one wanted to slap him on the reset button and shut him the hell up. This caused a change of topic that they both regretted immediately.

"Kou, stop spending Asami’s money. He gave you the card to use responsibly, not to buy stupid milk shakes and burgers with. Takato, you should have stopped him." Akihito was furious when he found out that Asami gave them a card. How dare they be so busy spending Asami’s money when he wouldn’t even use his own card to buy groceries.

"Look, he already told Asami he would be buying a Porsche with the card, and Asami didn’t have a problem with it, so he's good."

"You are not buying a skateboard, much less a Porsche with Asami’s money. NOW, give me that card back, or I will cancel the wedding and I'll blame you two” he threatened, pointing an accusing finger at both them before he reached over the table to snatch it out of his friend’s hand. 

When Kou held the sacred card out of his grasp, the blond huffed angrily and crossed his arms, preparing to get stubborn.

"Look, Asami knows we wouldn't do something stupid, and he's kinda cool you know, plus it’s all gonna be half yours soon so a car would be a nice present for my birthday..." Kou had got up, came around the table, and lay his head on Akihito’s shoulder, giving him the full puppy-dog eyes while fluttering his eyelashes and making a kissy face.

"That isn't my money. I’ve already made preparations so Asami can’t give me his money. Now behave, or else when I go to Hong Kong I won’t come back."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry Princess Akihito, we'll behave. Anyways, Kirishima sees the statements so he knows that what we spend, plus, if Asami was here, wouldn’t he offer to buy us a meal and a few drinks?”

"Hmph, I guess so…”

"Relax, Aki-Chan, everything’s cool, trust us... your party’s gonna be epic... this has been so much fun planning, you have no idea!”

"And that’s what’s terrifying..."

 

Leaving Kou and Takato, Akihiko felt relaxed and happy. As he was walking to Sion HQ, he thought he felt like someone was following him. Ignoring the feeling as he saw the large metallic letters of the Sion sign in front of him, he ran up the steps to see if everything were ready so they could leave as planned.

****

Julius was in his hotel, enjoying a morning meeting with the local Councillor for Planning about the building design permissions. Near Asami’s domain he just knew if the object of his desire saw how brilliant he was now, how cunning, how influential he had become over the years, then he'd get rid of that pet rat living with him.... Patience, everything will work out. Just be careful, don’t stray from the plan, and try not to let the visit yesterday from 'that man' throw his game off….

 

Flashback from yesterday ****

He was happily engaged, chatting with his guest over wine, that Julius never noticed the man with the unique cane walk into the hotel dinning room until the raven-haired man sat down at their table, looking directly at Julius.

"Julius, what did I say about Asami…”

"Not to worry, everything is being taken care of. He is going to look for Izaya for me, so everything is well in hand.”

"So, why was his pet attacked, not even two hours ago? I warned you…”

"Oh, that. I gave that order before Asami started working for me.”

"Working for you... Really. Well, Ryuichi’s pet killed those men; wasn't that a surprise.”

"(snort) So the whore can defend himself. Next time, he will be dead."

"Julius, stop baiting the dragon."

"Look, he won't know it was me. As he is working for me now, he thinks I will leave his slut alone... And as I recall, you work for me, so you... so, I would like you to get rid of that aggravating pest. Or I will keep Izaya and his notebook, and not give him to the Merdici.”

""Fufu.... Julius, you are starting to punch above your weight class... Do you truly believe Ryuichi is that stupid... fufufu... you should be very careful from now on, or unfriendly eyes will turn your way; and I am sure there is always room available at the Oubliette. Understand?”

"Listen: you will kill that piece of street trash for me, and I will kill Izaya after he gives me his notebook. Asami and Sion will belong to me."

The raven-haired man looked at him as if he had grown an extra head. When he stood up, still looking at Julius, his eyes turned sharp and brittle. "Bring us the notebook, that's the deal. As for either boy..." stubbing his cigarette out, he leaned on his cane, staring down Julius as his deep red eyes seemed to glow like embers, the gold specks sparking in their heat.

"Dragons will fiercely guard their treasure. And once awakened, a dragon can destroy everything in its fury. I, on the other hand, am not stupid enough to wake this particular beast... So, you have been warned." With that, he turned and left a frightened Julius in his wake

End of Flashback *****

A text notice buzzed on his phone; when he read the message he couldn't contain his rising anger.

‘Sir, we followed Takaba; however, he was heading towards Sion. I believe I overheard two guards talking about Asami and him leaving for China this afternoon.’

The anger quickly turned to rage. He threw his teacup across the dinning hall, where everyone stopped in shock at the crash and stared at the businessman. Struggling to compose himself, he stood and left the Council member behind without another word.

**********

Asami had put Akihito on the cabin bed, after Suoh had helped calm him before they got onto the plane. His kitten had been very excited about going to see Feilong, Yoh and Tao in Hong Hong. There had been some chatter about a museum exhibit that Akihito was eager to investigate as soon as they could.

Asami had been half listening to Akihito, hoping to actually relax during their stay. He wanted to enjoy being with his lover for a few days before going to the Macao casino with Feilong to confront Mikhail. Feilong had organised an informal costume party comprising of both of their business partners and underworld allies; it was to announce Sion's and Baishe's merging of business and family interests, hopefully including Mikhail's partnership with them, and let all the important people know about he and Akihito's engagement. Akihito’s official change to ‘wife status’ would be announced the day after their wedding.

It wasn't ‘til the limo got closer to the airport that Akihito got quiet, which should have been his first warning, the second being the blond had started to rub his hands over his forearms. But it wasn't until he stood on the tarmac, facing the plane that he began to hyperventilate. He couldn't say anything, he just had tears running down his face as one hand clutched at the shirt covering his chest. Asami wasn't sure at first what was happening, all he could see was panic on his face and a deep pain in his boy’s eyes that he never wanted to see there again.

Akihito was trying to follow Asami’s calm instructions to slow down his breathing, but he kept flipping between sobbing uncontrollably, then being unable to catch his breath. 

It ended a moment later when Suoh came up behind Akihito and cupped a large hand over his mouth and nose while settling his other paw over the blond’s diaphragm. Akihito stared at Asami with surprise as Suoh’s action started to have the same effect as breathing in and out of a paper bag. 

He blinked a few times as his breathing slowly went back to normal, and he tapped the big hand over his face. Once it was removed, he made the mistake of taking a deep breath through his nose and felt light-headed and woozy. He would have collapsed onto Asami’s chest if it weren’t for the one strong arm still supporting him.

Asami looked up at Souh and sighed quietly. "Thank you, Kazumi. Please help him onto the plane." Asami took the blond’s hand and held it a moment longer before squeezing it as he handed him over to his friend’s care. Walking in front of the pair, he went up the steps first then turned in case Suoh needed help in handling the tired boy. As they stepped into the cabin, Asami took hold of Akihito.

“Sir, there seems to be a slight problem, there's been a delay in take off.”

Asami’s eyes narrowed at the news as he cradled the tired boy against him. "Explain."

"According to airport security, a young male named Takaba Akihito fitting his general description boarded a flight to Krasnoyarsk Krai, Russia, roughly four hours ago. It's a nearly nine hour flight, sir, one way."  
Souh advised him there would be a simple security check on this Takaba Akihito’s passport and credentials. As he threaded his fingers through Akihito's pale locks, nodding his understanding was all he could do. Souh bowed and left to see what he could do to hurry things up. By the time he left the plane he was on the phone to Kirishima to see if he could work some of his special magic.

Asami was pissed. He knew damn well who the fucking imposter was, and when the little shit showed up again he'd strangle him, AFTER he got the info on how he knew Keel.

 

*********  
Izaya was pouting childishly in first class as the plane headed towards Krasnoyarsk, the third largest city in Siberia. Krasnoyarsk was an important junction of the Trans-Siberian Railway, which, after a further four hour train ride, would get him to a place called Koma.

 

Flashback********

While Izaya was scanning through Akihito's photos over his shoulder, he took notice that there was a man in the background in nearly all photos. In the pictures, he wore a suit, kept his back to the camera and had a cane. The younger Asami instantly knew who it was. Looking out the window, he saw the same man sitting on a bench down the way, feeding birds. Izaya’s eyes narrowed. He went back to Akihito, who was still engrossed with sorting through his photos. “I need to take care of something real quick, Kitten~” With that, Izaya walked out without waiting for a response and quickly sat down next to the man. Before he could open his mouth the older male spoke.

“Izaya, you disobeyed me. You were meant to be in hiding, but I find you playing dress up and getting into fights. I send you over here to give your older brother information and to get you some extra protection. Have you got anything to say for yourself, young man?” Izaya stayed silent and began to fiddle with the end of his sleeve, not daring to look the man in the eyes. “Well. I want you to go to Russia and retrieve something for me, and you must return here with the item within 72 hours, is that understood?”

Izaya kept his gaze down, still refusing to open his mouth. “Izaya, don't make me angry with you... If you complete this task to my standard and without distraction, I will buy you something on the way back here.”

Izaya's ears perked up as he looked at the older male with big innocent eyes and asked with a sweet voice “Can I get strawberry licorice laces and some of your special ice cream hot chocolate sauce?”

The male just nodded with a indulgent smile. “Of course. But only if you complete the task I just gave you successfully.”

End of Flashback*******

 

The residual fatigue was enough to knock Akihito out for roughly an hour Asami calculated, but then there had been a delay in their take off. ‘How can Izaya cause this much trouble? Now why was he heading off to Siberia all of a sudden?’ he frowned, growling at the thought of his brother dressing up as Izayahito again.

When he felt a shift on the bed, Asami mind went straight to Akihito. Izaya could look after himself, what was concerning Asami right now was he didn't know how Akihito was going react to being on the plane, heading back to Hong Kong. Fuck, he didn't know what caused the anxiety attack; one minute he seemed happy, the next he was in a full blown panic.

He had spoken to the pilots, then left Suoh to deal with everything else. He wanted to be with Akihito as soon as he woke up, hopefully he wasn’t too pissed off with his chief of security. Even he was surprised with Suoh’s quick action.

Akihito woke up feeling disorientated. He remembered the limo drive then… oh, wait, it was coming back to him. He’d had a major panic attack. Akihito was blinking hard when he felt a warm, soothing hand on the side of his face. Looking up he saw two golden eyes starting at him with concern, love and something else.

"Where are we?"

Asami hesitated before answering. “We just took off from Haneda International” as his hand started running through Akihito’s hair.

"Oh” was all he could say. He didn’t want to put into words what had happened at the airport. Feeling embarrassed, he moved to hide his face against Asami’s chest.

"Care to explain what happened?" Asami didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did. Akihito silently shook his head 'no’, as even he didn't know why it had happened, almost feeling like crying again.

Asami moved so he could see Akihito’s face, gently wiping the tears that had fallen. "Don't worry Akihito, it's passed; you are okay now." Asami’s voice was smooth, silky, low and husky, which only meant one thing to the blond’s brain. And libido.

Asami’s one hand flowed over Akihito’s arm as the other moved his boy’s head so he could kiss him, which Akihito responded to with gusto. Asami moved so he could lean his body on top of Akihito so their groins got some friction against each other.

Breathy moans and gasps sounded before another rough kiss. The plane shook due to turbulence, but neither men noticed or cared, too far gone for something trivial like that. Akihito shifted to move his head aside which gave Asami more access to kiss and lick down his neck, his collarbone, and rain open-mouthed kisses down his chest. Stopping at Akihito's nipples, he gave them ample attention and earned a groan from the blond boy as he arched into that nimble tongue.

"Ryuichi..." he breathed.

"What do you want?" Asami as always asked, his head looking up from Akihito’s chest momentarily before carrying on his journey downward. Asami could see his kitten’s eyes, dark and cloudy with lust.

Akihito, still trying to shake the effects of the attack off while he struggled to keep the sensations Asami was causing to course through him at bay as his powerful lover busied himself with marking and biting and kissing the inside of his thigh. At a particularly loud moan, Asami dragged himself away and looked down at the younger man beneath him. Akihito’s face was flushed with arousal and his lips were kiss-swollen and freshly moistened, eyes half lidded and unfocused.

Akihito was able to get his unsteady arms around Asami’s muscular neck as he lowered himself closer, inch by inch, to that kissable mouth hanging open, his cheek flushed with a dusting of pink and those brilliant blue eyes that could ensnare Asami whenever he looked at him, those brilliant blue eyes were now eyes dazed with desire. He was breathtaking; for a moment Asami stopped and took it all in. He was used to having the best of everything, but his Akihito was superlative.

Asami thought he looked his most beautiful and alluring as he was now. As he again lowered himself onto Akihito, the boy started rubbing his own restrained hard on against him. Akihito's body was humming with pleasure, the sparks continuously shooting up his spine. Not able to stand being trapped by his lover’s body any longer, he used a sudden surge of desperate energy to partially shift and roll the surprised seme off of him as he straddled that ripped body and caught his breath.

Akihito braced his hands on Asami's torso for support, feeling those hard muscles of Asami’s abdomen flex under his finger tips whenever he moved. The blond leaned forward to kiss Asami hard. He needed to get these cock-blocking clothes out of the way. NOW.

Panting as he bent over to concentrate on releasing Ryu’s shirt from his pants, his fingers started to quiver at the way his lover’s hands were running lightly over his ribs and up his back. 

He wanted this shirt open at least before he couldn’t even manage to unzip those pants. That resolution lasted a whole two buttons before Ryuichi took the shirt front away from him and tore it open, the last three buttons flying off to meet their lost brethren from times before. 

Pushing his kitten’s paws away, he easily lifted his hips up, with Akihito on top of him for the ride, to undo the button and zipper and slide his pants and boxer briefs down in one go to mid thigh. Before he could even think of his own clothes, Asami had his shirt roughly pulled off over his head as his other arm snaked around his wildcat’s waist, pulling him down and on an angle so he could rid them both of his interfering bottoms.  
At this angle, Akihito's dopamine-addled brain registered the bedside table drawer was just below him, and he decided to be proactive while the bigger man was mauling his pants, and slid open the drawer to reach for the lube.  
His searching fingers did indeed find the lube, but they came across something else, too. Pulling out the bottle and putting it on the table top for the moment, he went back in search of the hard plastic container he’d felt.  
Finding it again, he pulled in out to see what it was, and found a plug, one of the earliest toys he and Asami had used on the plane during a “pleasure cruise”, a few days stolen away together as a holiday. Knowing his lover’s penchant for cleanliness and hygiene, the toy was ready and waiting for playtime.

Feeling his Ryuichi getting ready to pull him back up, he resisted for a moment until he felt Ryu hesitate. He grabbed the bottle of lube, poured a generous amount over his fingers and the recently released plug, and sat up, partially turned away from his questioning lover. 

Using the flat of his palm, he slid his hand over his smooth rounded ass cheek readily presented to Asami’s eyes. Rubbing it slowly around until he heard a quiet growl, he then dipped one slicked finger into his divide and slid it around the rim of his hole, softly touching and caressing the tight entrance until it relaxed somewhat, and he slowly pushed a finger inside. 

He could feel he was still rather loose from last night’s “catching up” from his time away on his trip, so he pulled back and added a second finger, pushing them in, twisting them around, scissoring them apart. He glanced over at Ryuichi's face, and saw him completely focused in on watching what he was doing to himself, hardly breathing.

Smirking, his slipped both of his fingers out, and used them to hold his cheeks apart as his other hand brought the toy out of hiding, behind Ryu’s thigh.  
Asami sucked in air when he caught sight of the toy as it started to tickle and rub against the ring of muscles as Akihito teased himself with it.  
He tossed his head back as he was about to push it in when a large hand fastened onto his far shoulder and another hand encompassed his hand holding the plug.  
It slowly but firmly pushed up into Akihito, waiting momentarily at some resistance, then pushed upwards into him again.  
Once it was inside, the other hand twisted it, then twisted it back, and slowly started to pull it out. As the thickest part of the toy was about to pull out of the muscular entrance, the hand went slack, and it got sucked in again.  
By controlling the boy’s hand, he was controlling how Akihito was fucking himself.

Finally tiring of watching and not participating, Ryuichi took the plug out of his boy’s hand and put it aside. Then picking his boy up to face him head on, he seated the leaking head of his cock tight against Akihito's entrance.  
The blond squirmed on it, mewling, and Asami relaxed his hold, letting his kitten slowly twist and move and impale himself. Once he was fully seated on the rigid cock, Akihito moaned as he started a slow, steady pace of lifting his hips up and down with his thighs, riding Ryu’s long hard shaft.

Asami groaned as he watched his kitten move slightly back so he could use Ryu’s thighs for balance. Asami could see his cock going in and out of Akihito as he started to ride him in earnest, gradually picking up speed. Asami nearly came from just watching him, desperately trying to get himself back under control.

Asami knew that his little sex kitten would one day make him cum before he did, but the older man gritted his teeth, bound and determined that today wouldn’t be that day until he heard "Ah! Mmm…ah…ah…hah!", then he saw Akihito bitting his lip, trying to hold back his voice. Tears of pleasure were rolling down his cheeks, sweat beading slowly down his long neck as he threw his head back in complete and utter rapture. 'FuckIng hell, Kitten!’ How could he be so seductive and so innocent at the same time.

"Akihito," Asami whispered as he partially sat up and kissed his chest. He took hold of the boy’s waist, feeling his muscles coil as he pistoned harder up and down. Asami thrust up to match Akihito’s rhythm, then gripped his head of wild hair, pulling it down, and smashing their lips together.

"Mmmm, mmmn… ngh-!" Akihito’s voice was raw, lust filled, needy. Asami continued on, leaning forward to leave a mark on his boy’s neck, opposite to where the Baishe dragon was tattooed. Once he bit down, his blond thrashed around and cried out.

Asami linked his fingers with his boy’s, kissed Akihito’s knuckles, then he caught hold of the other hand, linking those fingers together as well. He then pushed them around and into the small of Akihito’s back, making him arch his spine further. He partially sat up, kissing and biting and twisting those defenceless nipples with his teeth. "Mmmm, mmmn… ngh! Hah… Ryuichi!"

Akihito gasped loudly, as he ground onto Asami lap, "I… I'm going to-!" His little wildcat managed to raise up one last time just as turbulence again rocked the plane, making him come down hard as Asami thrust up deeper into him.  
Akihito screamed as he came. Asami had hit that bundle of nerve ending, causing Akihito’s sight to explode into stars as he screamed again in ecstasy, his back arching out as far as it could.  
As blackness started to gather ‘round the edges of his sight, Akihito heard Asami’s low guttural groan of "Akihito!" before he slipped away.

 

"So I take it the original itinerary for this five hour flight was hot plane sex for, mmm… two hours. Then, what: an hour break to eat? But I’m hungry, so let’s make that a hour and a half; then what, more sex before we land?” Asami glanced at his Breitling SuperOcean Heritage watch.

"Less than three hours to go now... l don't think so Ryu..i..chi" his boy teased as the dark haired man pulled a fresh shirt on, before fetching his tie and cuff links.

Akihito was thinking about adding the comment “getting tired in your old age?” as by his calculations they would be landing right on time. Instead, an evil plan formed in his mind: after eating, there wouldn't be time to have a (for them) regular round of sex.  
Convinced he was safe, Akihito went off looking for food. Unfortunately, the best laid plans of Akihito and men were all for naught as someone forgot to mention the hour long delay in leaving Japan while he slumbered...

*****

 

Asami sat on the couch in the plane’s lounge, a drink in his hand, when Akihito slipped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Asami’s shoulders. Akihito placed a soft kiss on his cheek as Asami rubbed his boy’s crossed arms.

“I’ve been learning French recently” he murmured as warm air breathed into Asami's ear. Akihito's voice, still husky from screaming in pleasure earlier, was such a turn on.

“Oh? Like what...” Akihito grinned an evil grin as he launched his diabolical plot.

"Salut. Mon nom est Akihito, et mon anniversaire est le 5 Mai. J’aime la photographie. Puis-je vous poser question?” Hi. My name is Akihito, and my birthday is May 5. I like photography. May I ask you a question? 

Asami nodded his assent as he lifted his glass and took a sip of the amber liquid.

“Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?” Would you like to sleep with me? 

Needless to say, the drink went down the wrong way.

As Akihito turned to leave, smirking, his hand lingered on the back of the couch a bit too long. Asami grabbed his wrist and pulled Akihito over the back of the couch.  
The blond found himself sprawled on the couch cushions, right leg still draped over the back of the couch, the rest of him lying across Asami's lap, staring up into those smouldering eyes.

"Oh non vous ne faits pas.” <> Asami said, voice deep and rumbling in his chest.  
"Mais oui, je vais vous faire... mon cher. Chaton."  
But of course, I will have you… my dear. Kitten.

 

Then he pulled his boy up close for a passionate kiss.

Breathlessly, the blond gripped those strong arms holding him, and whispered:  
"Mon cher, utiliser votre langue sur moi, longue et plus profond."  
My love, use your tongue on me, long and very deep.

“Cher, laissez-moi vous montrer ce que je peux faire.”  
Dear, let me show you what I can do.

Lifting Akihito, he got up off the couch and carried him back into the bedroom.

*********************************

Twenty four hours before Asami and Akihito arrive in Hong Kong:

 

Feilong was moving before he was fully awake: someone was in his bedroom, in the dead of night. Not Yoh or Tao, or even the night guard posted outside his hallway door.

Feilong's gun was trained on the tall figure frozen mid stride by the foot of his bed, safety off.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could see the figure relax somewhat, then calmly continue to the chair by the window. Sitting down, he leaned his walking cane against the arm of the chair, removed a cigarette holder and lighter from an inner pocket for his suit jacket, selected a cigarette and lit up, the smouldering end flaring brightly in the dark room.

He stayed ready, since he knew that just because the intruder was sitting quietly, behaving himself, it didn't mean he wasn't a threat. To himself, or his family, the youngest of whom was sleeping just down the hall. “What are you doing here" he asked, his voice low and deadly.

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead now, Lui Feilong” the intruder stated flatly. "What I would like is a quiet word with you, if you don't mind. In private.” The baritone voice rumbled softly through the darkness as the stranger stood up, gestured towards the door, and calmly walked out of the bedroom into the adjacent office.

Feilong, still hesitant of the man, followed him out after pulling on a robe. This man reminded him of someone, especially the way that voice sounded in the shadows.

And more so when he found his“visitor” fixing himself a drink at the bar, then turning towards Feilong, enquiring if he would like one too. That's the type of move Asami or himself would use.

"Well, what would you like to talk about, Mr...?" Feilong stood side on to the man with his arm relaxed, but the gun still at the ready.

The man sat down near the window across from Feilong's preferred chair and stared down unseeingly at the low table between them, a small furrow between his brows appeared then disappeared as soon as he elegantly crossed his legs, then looked at Feilong and swept his hand towards the opposite chair.

"Please, have a seat. I have some information for you; also, I would like to ask a few questions of you, if I may, to help me clarify some points of my own.” The man stubbed out his cigarette as the head of the Baishe took his seat. "Also, do not feel it necessary to keep the gun at hand because of me" his visitor assured, a small smile on his face.

Feilong shrugged lightly as he settled back in the chair. “Very well, I am listening to you", he said, laying the gun down in his lap, still pointed towards his visitor.

"Liu-san, I have been made aware there has been a ‘hit’ put out a young man who is connected with you" he stopped, pausing for a moment, "as well as Asami Ryuichi. I believe his name is Takaba Akihito." Feilong's eyes widened for a moment before nodding for the man to continue.

"I understand your hesitation about my intentions, I myself am unsure at this time what they are; however, as I said, a hit has been ordered on Takaba-Sensei and even I don't know if Ryuichi can protect him if he chooses to.”

Feilong heard the cold words. The man seemed to know Asami, but why did he dismiss Akihito like a plaything Asami wouldn't care about losing…?

"What is your name, before we continue?"

"Fufufu... my name." The man placed a second cigarette in his lips. As he lit up again, Feilong got a look at his face. The visitor was an older gentleman, his short hair was slicked back, a few strands falling across his forehead, the color was dark with a strip of white through it. His face had a few lines around his eyes, making him look like a man in his mid fifties, handsome, deep red eyes with flex of gold like cherry amber watched Feilong closely.

"Just call me Tadashi-sama, fufu" he chuckled, inhaling some nicotine. "Are you interested in the information or would you like me to leave, Liu-san?”

"I am listening, Tadashi Ryūjin -Sama (忠 正) loyal, true (龍神 dragon god)" he allowed, a small flicker of a smile at the corner of his lips as Feilong realised what the name meant. A matching smile appeared on the man's lips as he inhaled his cigarette again.

"You were at dinner when Takaba attacked Mr. Julius Keel, which has lead to Julius taking rather hasty action by placing the hit on Takaba-Sensei” he said as he breathed out smoke, leaning back in the chair, staring straight at Feilong.

"You seem well informed about this situation” Feilong observed as his fingers caressed the grip of his handgun.

"Yes, well, that's where it gets complicated. Mr. Keel, even though he is someone I personally wouldn't have dealings with if I could avoid it, seems to think of himself as unassailable, which for him is dangerous, and he is trying to become something he can never achieve." Feilong's guts tensed involuntarily as he watched his visitor’s fingers curl around the cigarette. "I'm here to ask for two favours.”

"Only two?" Feilong asked, amused with the request in this situation.

"One: you must not tell anyone you have met me; if you do, I will have take certain actions. Two: I need everything you know about your little brother's actives in detail, even the smallest bit of information, like his favourite colour.”

Black eyes burned with protective possessiveness. Feilong tightened his grip on the gun and asked "Why?"

"That is my business; will you comply?" Tadashi pulled a card from a gold and onyx business card holder he’d removed from his waistcoat pocket, handing it over to Feilong who took it tentatively. It read “Mr. Ren Drake, CEO BAE Systems plc.”

"Again, why? You seem very capable of finding this information without my help." Feilong waved his hand with the card in it to encompass the suite. “You seem to have gained entrance into my private quarters without incident.”

The man just nodded. "True, your security is quite good, it's just that I'm better” he said with a trace of a smirk. The man’s face then looked a little pensive until he calmly spoke again as if commenting that the weather was nice. "The problem is, Mr. Keel approached me personally about killing Takaba Sensei.”

T.B.C....

 

Izaya’s Shenanigans....

Izaya: Do you think toothbrushes have feelings?  
Asami: Izaya, it's 3 o’clock in the morning...  
Izaya: ...  
Izaya: But like, wouldn't you be salty if someone shoved you in their mouth everyday?  
A sleepy voice from a lump on the other side of the bed: He hasn't complained so far...  
Asami: *screams into pillow*

 

Izaya: Punch me in the face.  
Souh: Punch you?  
Izaya: Yes. Punch me, in the face. Didn't you hear me?  
Souh: I always hear“punch me in the face” whenever you're speaking, but it's usually just sub-text.

****************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research show me this if it's wrong please let me know  
> Tadashi (忠 正) loyal, true  
> Ryujin. (龍神 ) dragon god, Longshein in Chinese as 'Long' means dragon.


	25. Home to Hong Kong part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Akihito visit Feilong in Hong Kong...
> 
> Happy birthday Feilong....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Feilong's Birthday, everyone!
> 
> It's Lainie, Sleepy_Robin's beta and coconspirator. Sleepy and I were working on a chapter for Fei Day when she had a family emergency. She sent me her notes and ideas, and I pulled up my Big Girl pants, kicked off the training wheels, and started writing. So sorry if this isn't your regular cup of tea, but no refunds will be issued. Thanks for your understanding and support!

Restart  
Chapter:25 Hong Kong part1  
*****

Akihito headed into the front foyer of the mansion ahead of the group from Japan, just as Feilong stepped down from the grand staircase. The soft morning sunlight complimented his fine looks: dark lashes lined darker eyes, long loose blue-black hair flowed over his shoulders, framing a beguiling face.

At one time, if Asami wasn't his, Feilong would have been. But Akihito loved him as a brother, and Feilong returned those feelings with gratitude. For the young leader of the Baishe, without the blond bundle of energy to keep his focus away from his own family history, sometimes wishing it had been more like this when he was growing up could have been a bitter thing. 

But Akihito always has the ability to make people see the world from a better perspective. He was tenacious, vibrant, and full of life. And when all else failed, he was downright scrappy.

Akihito grinned when he saw his big brother. "Feilong!" he burst out and stepped up to him quick to give him a huge hug, for he seemed to be in need of one, though he never really did smile unless he was off the clock and Tao, Yoh or himself was around. If Feilong smiled as he went about his “business”, that was a whole different matter. 

Neither of his older adopted brothers did smile, at least not very often, though between Yoh and Feilong he'd have to say Yoh was the least likely to show anything. He’d often teased Yoh that if he ever did laugh out loud, his face might crack. But as always, Akihito just wanted to see them all healthy and happy.

Gazing down at his little brother, Feilong arched a brow in amusement before wrapping his arms around the boy’s shoulders. The embrace lasted a bit, until remembering who was with them made Feilong draw back, formally greeting his little brother. "Good morning, Akihito, welcome home. 

Did you have a good flight? How was the drive from the airport?” That started a barrage of anecdotes, counterclaims and teasing between Akihito and Tao that ended with Yoh observing that Akihito would make an exceptional tour guide with how he pointed out locations of interest on their travel into the foothills overlooking Hong Kong while Tao, enjoying his freedom after a week in solitary confinement (a.k.a. being grounded in his room after classes without any books, visitors or electronic media) looked like a puppy dog sticking it's head out a window of the limo, tongue hanging, virtual tail wagging.

Finally turning his attention to his remaining guest and his entourage, Feilong made a graceful bow and spoke the words he’d never thought to be speaking out loud: “Asami Ryuichi-Sama, Suoh Kazumi-San, members of Sion, welcome to Hong Kong, and to my private home. As head of my family and leader of the Baishe I bid you welcome: relax and makes yourselves at home. If there is anything you need or desire, Yoh, Akihito or I will be honored to coordinate with you or provide it for you.”

Wishing to respond in kind with equal formality and graciousness to the unprecedented trust shown, along with the attempt to smooth over the bad blood of their past, (not to mention he wasn’t about to be outdone by Liu Feilong, ever), Asami was about to respond in kind when a certain mouthy blond piped up with “And if any of you need an errand run, I volunteer Tao to be your gopher: whatever you need, he’ll go for this, or go for that.” And with that, amid the eye rolls, mild groans, chuckles and one offended squawk, the ice was broken, and a bond between former enemies began to form.

 

A little while later, after Baishe personal liaisons had been introduced, suites in the same wing were assigned and the group separated to set up, settle in and relax before lunch. Aki and Asami were stretched out together on a lounge on their balcony, watching the early afternoon raindrops drip off the surrounding foliage. Asami assessed the hidden message behind their location, an outside balcony facing the hillside. Easy escape route for those within, or easy access for a raiding party of hostiles from without. 

Not lightly provided for business partners, or acquaintances of family members. Maybe just for close personal friends, visiting. Or family.

Asami had removed his outer armor, taking off his jacket, vest and tie once their hallway door had closed, and rolling up his sleeves, and they had automatically migrated to the open French doors leading outside. Snuggling closer, the blond sighed and stirred, shifting his position slightly as he lay between his lover’s legs.

“Mmm, this is nice. I’d sometimes daydream about this while I was staying here.”

Running his fingers through blond hair, Asami smiled. “Even when we were separated, you’d dream about me?”

“Daydream, baka. I’d daydream about US.”

Lightly scratching his boy’s head, Asami mussed his hair up. “I’d dream about you too. I missed you a lot, those years apart. I missed us.”

His face somewhat troubled, Akihito thought for a moment, then quietly asked “What about the first time I was in Hong Kong?”

Asami stilled, then resumed running his fingers through the unruly hair again. He pursed his lips, frowning slightly, then relaxed, knowing this was going to come up at some point. He’d actually been preparing for a more angsty conversation, possibly after a stress-induced session of acting-out. All things considered, he’d take what he could get.

“I didn’t admit to myself that I loved you yet, but I thought of you, all the time. Worried about you, rode Yoh hard for information about how you were, ready to come over here and rain hellfire all over this island to get both of you out, if possible; just you, if not. I don’t usually take a bullet or two for just anyone, Kitten, no matter how delicious they are.”

“Really. So how does Kirishima taste, then? Or Suoh?”

“Kei's stringy. And Kazumi’s tough, like an old boot.”

Akihito grinned, and lazily swatted Asami’s chest. “I’m telling. What about how you and Feilong… I mean, after everything, how are you, with him?”

“I’m whatever you need me to be, love. One of the benefits of having flexible morals.”

“Flexible, maybe. Morals, uhhhh…”

Asami moved his hand down to poke a particularly ticklish patch of ribs. A flinch, a yell and flailing limbs later, things settled down again, and their talk resumed. “What are you worried about, Kitten.”

A big sigh, then: “I’m worried about unresolved issues between you two, meaning especially me, causing everything you guys are trying to do to turn to dust, an underworld war between two or three fucking countries, Tao and Yoh being victims, Glasses and the Wall being collateral damage, whether they survived you or not… And I don’t even want to think about that…., me; surviving you… Because Ryu, I wouldn’t.”

Strong hands reached down and pulled him up until his head was tucked up under Asami’s chin, then roamed caressingly over the blond’s body. Kissing the unruly head of hair, Asami murmured quietly, telling his boy not to worry, that he and Feilong had been talking for a while now, some of those talks had involved harsh words, yes, but still, they kept talking. He even told Akihito about Feilong’s disclosure regarding what happened after the boy left one of his sessions where he had told the therapist what Feilong had done and said to him during his captivity. When a pair of blue eyes looked at him questioningly, he chuckled. “Apparently, you were avenged. Seemed like she must have played quite a bit of tennis, because she had a mean backhand.”

Akihito stared, then snickered, thinking of petite little Dr. Robin standing on a chair, bitch slapping his deadly assassin. Deciding it was now or never to put his complete trust in his future husband, the blond took a breath and spoke about his recent anxiety attack. He talked about his excitement of coming back to what had become his second home, and showing his lover all the things he loved about Hong Kong, when on the drive to the airport, an image had flashed in his mind: the first time he went to Hong Kong, locked inside a shipping container: thirsty, scared, hungry, wondering if Asami was alive, the smell of his own piss in the confined space, being alone in the dark. 

The idea left him just as quickly, but it had shook him. Later, as they had pulled up in the limo to where the plane was waiting, he started thinking about what exactly he wanted to show Asami, and it was as if a projectionist had flicked a switch and shone pictures against the insides of his eyes, showing him the Baishe warehouse from the viewpoint of inside the cage, then an image of his leg chain and the single cot in the tiny room where he was kept in during the day. 

And the showers where Yoh helped him walk to and waited in, watching him while he washed away whatever Feilong had done to him during the night. And that’s when everything had come crashing in on him. Even talking about it caused trembling, and Asami held him tighter with one arm (trapping his arms so he couldn’t start scratching himself) while stroking his head and back with the other.

The older man waited until his younger lover had finished his story, calming him, being there if he needed him. When his boy had been still for a while, Asami quietly asked “Does Feilong also have those kinds of memories pop up when he’s there? Or Yoh?”

Startled, Aki looked up at him and blinked. “I don’t know, Ryuichi. I’ve never even thought to ask them. I’d assume that if they had any kind of triggers at either place, it would be about things they had seen or done to people there that needed to be dealt with…”

“Like you? To get to me?”

“…”

“Why don’t you ask them sometime. It may help you, it might help them…”

They lay there quietly together a little while longer when the blond asked in a curious voice “Um, Asami, exactly WHEN did you and Fei start talking?”

That infuriating smirk crept up on the older man’s face as he sweetly kissed his boy’s head, and said “After the onsen…”

“Bastards.”

 

Feilong didn’t feel comfortable in his own home. It wasn’t like he was on edge, feeling the twinge of an unknown threat, or even like he and Asami were two bulls in the same paddock, eyeing each other up before  
a fight. Yes, some of it had to do with the baggage of Akihito, and Asami, and him, and the last time they were in Hong Kong together. And Tokyo. But if Aki could forgive him and love him, he knew the very least he could do was try to forgive himself, too. And he did, every time another piece of the old Feilong got buried. 

Yoh and Tao deserved better than who he was, and the best way he could think of doing that was to not be anything like the man his so-called brother Yanzhui thought he had been. If he was honest, between what he himself had suspected, what Aki had told him about Asami’s side of their story all those years ago and what Asami had told him himself, it would seem that Asami had acted more like an older family member to him than anyone else ever had. Even to keeping their lines of communication open when his Baishe and Asami’s Sion were at odds with each other through Yoh, and then letting Yoh stay with him and leave Asami’s employ after Akihito was retuned to him. It wasn’t Asami, and it wasn’t his little brother, separate or in any combination, so what was making him uneasy?

The day itself was fine, getting his people used to Asami’s people, letting them have unprecedented access to his home and personnel, clearly demonstrating from the top down what their business and family was going to be like from now on. With this fast paced merger of business and family, Sion and Baishe, now would be the optimum time for an outright betrayal or even someone just making some money on the side by selling info, so both leaders slid right into an impromptu business meeting in the formal Baishe office down the hall from the dining room, Yoh taking Suoh with him to the centre of his web. Tao and Aki were either off plotting mayhem, or maybe playing some games and hanging out.

Taking a break from their machinations, Asami stood outside on the veranda, having a smoke as he talked to Kirishima about what was happening in Japan while Feilong sat inside, chin on his hand, staring at his cooling tea. He had a slight frown on his face, still feeling uneasy and still restless. Something was gnawing at the back of his mind, almost unnoticed, but persistent. Like the pressure build up before a migraine. 

He knew he wasn’t himself, he wasn’t being a good host to his family and guests and soon-to-be partner. And he’d barely talked to Aki. Yoh knew something was wrong, but hadn’t said anything yet. Tao was being smart and keeping a low profile after his newly gained freedom. In fact, Tao wasn’t the only staying out of his way. The house staff and his own men had been avoiding him, too.

Abandoning his tea, he gracefully stood and moved over to the table to skim over the next documents they had to review before completing their intrigues and moving on to some relaxing drinks, which he felt like he needed. He found he was thinking about drinking again lately. He was trying to deny it, because he didn’t desire or want it, really. Yoh had been there to help him through his own rehab program, and he wasn’t going to put him through that again. He just needed to get past whatever this was, and he’d be himself again. For better or worse.

Standing bent over the table, he rubbed his eye with the heel of his palm, feeling vaguely frustrated and distracted. Enough so, in fact, that he didn’t notice a section his hair sliding off his shoulder and pooling over the paperwork, nor the sound of someone approaching him from his off side. The first indication that another body was close to him was when a man’s finger scooped up the tendrils of hair and tucked them back over his shoulder. Glancing up, it wasn’t either pair of familiar brown eyes he was used to, or even laughing blue ones. These eyes were framed by elegant eyebrows quirked in amusement with a twinkle of mischief in their golden depths.

 

While the adults were off doing their adult business things, Aki and Tao took off after lunch to get some serious male bonding and gaming in before dinner. Florid discussions about classes, the second season of “Ajin: Demi-Human” and the finer points of using physics and slapstick to get through KTBG ensued. The talk later turned to other issues: the impending merger announcement, and more importantly, Feilong’s upcoming birthday.

Between the two of them, they thrashed out plans for dinner en famile, making sure to include Feilong's favourite meal and how to have everyone enjoy dessert. Tao contacted one of the antique book dealers that the Liu family trusted, to ensure their gift would be ready for pickup tomorrow as they had planned. Seeing as how there were a few hours still before the welcome supper, both boys decided to head into town to pick up some items ahead of time for the party.

Tao went to round up a vehicle and a mixed escort (per Asami’s and Feilong’s standing orders) while Aki headed to the office to let Fei and Asami know they were heading out for awhile. Hopefully the two were playing nice with each other, he really wasn’t in the mood to walk into the middle of another armed standoff. 

As he rounded the corner to stop at the office door, he saw Feilong standing at the table, rubbing his eye, as Asami silently walked over to him and picked up his hair to tuck back over his shoulder. Did Ryuichi’s finger just caress Fei’s cheek? And why were they looking at each other like that…? Oh gods, did they still have feelings for each other… Fuck. No, not this again. He wasn’t going there again. 

‘Ryuichi asked ME to marry him. He wants me. I’m the one that he’s chased down, fought for, let go when I needed to get away… I’m the one he missed for three. god damned. wasted. years.’ ‘And for three years Feilong was the one he kept in contact with and depended on to protect you’ a subconscious voice whispered back. 

One that sounded suspiciously like that shit Shuu… Spinning around , he moved back down the hallway to the garage before he was noticed, texting Asami, Fei, Yoh and Suoh what Tao and he were doing, and getting the fuck outta Dodge before he had a violent altercation with a voice in his head.

 

After picking up the gift, the boys headed off looking for an antique shop for a carved wood box and a few metres of painted rice paper and silk to wrap the book in.   
The boys also noticed a couple of non-Asian non-tourists that were keeping tabs of the group. The guards kept an eye on them as reports were made to both security team leaders. As they had a definite Russian look to them, it was expected that Arbatov would send a recon team in advance of his showing up “unexpectedly” to the upcoming soirée, so that part of the scheme seemed to be going ahead as planned. And all that time Aki was trying to fight a holding action in his head, and all that time he was losing ground. Several other familiar voices had joined the first one, whispering about how Fei was a better match for Ryuichi, how the two were formidable rivals and would make an unbeatable power couple.

And how they just looked so right together. He was giving himself a splitting headache while his guts were roiling and he felt cold inside and out. Tao kept an eye on him, knowing that a quiet Akihito meant potential trouble as he tried to work things out for himself instead of “bothering” (as he saw it) others with his problems. All he could do is let the others know what was happening, and wait for his big bro to talk to them and let them know what he was going through. And pray the gods he didn’t do something dumb before then.

 

Supper that night was, um, awkward? Both Feilong and Akihito were subdued as Asami, Yoh and Tao tried to carry on a conversation while casting glances between themselves and their quiet dinner companions. Feilong seemed distracted as he picked away at the food on his plate, occasionally frowning, and he absentmindedly rubbed the pressure point below his thumb like he was trying to relieve a headache. The blond was just as quiet, not talking to or looking at anyone and barely touching his food; definitely unAkihito behaviour. 

When Fei left the table without finishing his wine or making sure everyone was satisfied and well taken care of, his little brother mumbled something about being tired and retired to go to bed, the remaining men became more concerned. Asami left Yoh and Tao soon afterwards and headed up to their suite, intent on talking to his kitten. 

When he got to their bedroom, the light was on, and the bed looked like his boy had tried laying down, but it was now empty. A quick search showed that Akihito wasn’t in the ensuite, out on balcony or sitting area, and a quick IM to Suoh verified that he hadn’t left the house itself. Another IM to Tao and Yoh soon lead to directions to his boy’s room in the family wing, where Yoh was waiting outside Aki’s door while Tao was checking on Feilong. He was holding a tray with a decanter of Asami’s whiskey and tumbler, a crystal ash tray and lighter.   
Asami nodded as he knocked on the door and waited. When there wasn’t any noise from inside the room, he tried the door handle. It opened easily, and Asami stepped into the dark room. Yoh turned on a table light after putting the tray down as Asami looked around the room. It was a warm and casual place, just like his kitten. Yoh wished him a good night as he left, and Asami made himself comfortable removing his outer clothes, then slipped into his boy’s bedroom. 

He stopped, frowning unhappily when he saw his kitten curled up in a tight ball of misery, arms gripping himself, shoulders shaking as he sobbed silently. The crime lord’s first instinct was to get on that bed, cuddle his boy to his chest and rock him gently, kissing his hair, until he calmed down. But, since his Akihito came here to be alone, he respected the boy’s wish and went to sit down on a chair by the table, and poured himself a drink. After he finished it, he went to the balcony door and opened it before lighting up a Dunhill. He stood in the doorframe, leaning against it with his head hanging, aching because his little love was in pain.

 

When Akihito woke up next morning, he had slumped into full blown depression. He sat up in bed feeling melancholy, like he was caught in the middle of a war between his head and his heart. He loved both Asami and Feilong. He had given his heart to the yakuza overlord, and he knew deep down Asami had given him his, and that Asami was a faithful lover. He also knew Feilong would never do anything to hurt him. But did he have the right to keep them apart if they really wanted to be together?

He felt numb and nauseous, his head all confused. He had seen Asami and Feilong together, and he thought they just looked so good together. He was, what, a failed criminal photographer turned teacher trainee; who would want that. Maybe Asami marrying him was some sort of expected reaction, not that it was insincere, but something more like atonement. Really, he should be with someone who can stand beside him as an equal, able to give him an heir, both of which Feilong had. These thoughts had been swirling around, growing in depth. It also hadn’t helped when every time he came into a room, Asami and Feilong and the others had stopped talking and watched him.

That was when Akihito had his reality check. Maybe he shouldn't have gone back to Tokyo. He could have stayed with Feilong, but maybe he should have moved to Europe or the Americas to do his teaching internship.   
He could transfer his studies, go back with one of his intern friends to Finland or Canada, or even Hawai'i for a while maybe, give Asami a chance to breath and realise his mistake, and then maybe try to stay close to him and Feilong later.   
Akihito had cried himself empty last night.  
He loved Asami, and knew they loved each other deeply. But maybe that near death experience when he had been shot on the ship had made them both project tangled emotions onto each other when they weren't really there to begin with. Now, no matter what he felt for his Ryuichi, marriage seemed like a bad idea, somehow more like he would be entrapping his beloved. And he would never, ever want to do that.

 

Izaya shenanigans

Akihito: What do you call sabotage and vandalisom?   
Izaya: A hobby   
Akihito: ...  
Izaya: That I do not engage in.


	26. Valentine's day surprise *bonus*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweets for my sweet.  
> **bonus chapter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thanks to my daughter and lainie who crafted this mini gem.

Valentine's day surprise. 

Chapter 26: Sweets for my sweet

Asami decided to treat his fiancé to a special meal at a highly recommended new restaurant downtown for Valentine's Day. He did some research himself beforehand as he only wanted the best for Akihito, and the results were nothing but excellent reviews. Akihito wasn’t that happy with the choice as it seemed such an extravagant place and didn’t want Asami to waste so much money on him, but he thought it would be a nice treat for having to deal with all the problems that came with being with someone like him.

When they arrived, they both couldn’t help but be impressed with the interior. Asami began to understand why it got such high reviews: it was so elegant looking, but not in an intimidating way to people who may not be used to this type of lifestyle. It was like the perfect restaurant.

A tall slim gentleman dressed in proper uniform stalked over to the males. “May we help you sirs? Do you have a reservation?” Asami quickly give his name, and just as quickly he was guided by the maître d’ to their table while dragging along his kitten who seemed to be entranced with the decor and artwork. Sitting down, Asami and Akihito were welcomed and bid to make themselves comfortable as their waiter was introduced.

After a while deciding on what each wanted to try, Asami motioned over their waiter and made their order. Asami and Akihito talked about this and that to fill the time while waiting for their food they eagerly await. Not too long after, they were presented with stunningly plated food. They must have a highly trained cordon bleu chef in the kitchen. But when Akihito couldn’t help but close his eyes and moan in utter rapture once his taste buds got hold of the artistically prepared food, Asami could only feel smug at his kitten’s reaction, happy that he was enjoying himself.

However, Asami started to notice that other people seemed to be rather unhappy with their orders. Maybe something went wrong with the order deliveries, but Akihito’s and his food seemed to have no problems. 

Asami again motioned over the waiter, telling him quietly he’d like to speak to the owner. He wanted to speak with him and compliment him on running such an exquisite restaurant. The waiter nodded and departed, and shortly returned followed by someone shorter and dressed smartly in a suit that he himself would wear.

Asami couldn’t help but grimace in distaste once he realised he knew this ‘owner’ far more than he wanted to right now. Asami quickly got up to meet him before he reached the table. The ‘owner’ couldn’t help but let his amusement show.

“Fufufu~ how is your meal, my dear brother?” Akihito seemed to be oblivious to what was going on, too enchanted with his food.

Before Asami had a chance to speak, he was cut off. “What is this I hear about you wanting to pay me a complement? I always wanted to get a complement from you~ Can I record you saying it~?”

“Izaya. Shut up for a moment, please.” Izaya shut his mouth and raised an eyebrow in interest, his face going void of emotion, making it difficult for Asami to know what is going through his crazy smart brain. “I will admit that the meals served were divine, but I couldn’t help but notice the expressions of people around us. What did you do to their food?”

Izaya only smiled enigmatically and chuckled as he hummed “Wouldn't you like to know~ “

Asami, having no patience to deal with his younger sibling right then, decided to pay the bill and dragged a protesting Akihito out of the restaurant, leaving Izaya to his “fun”. Once back at the SUV, he smoothly directed the driver to the nearest pastry café and turned his kitten loose on the unsuspecting staff as he got a drink and sat at a table to message Kei, letting him deal with that particular PIHA (pain in his ass) as today was all about Akihito and himself.

After a while, the widely grinning blond came over to the table, juggling an armload of boxes as a staff member carried a plate with a chocolate éclair and an iced latte behind him. Sitting down across from his lover, he started teasing the larger man with little moans of ecstasy as he bit into the sweet dessert.

Asami gave him an arched smile as he sipped his espresso, letting him carry on for a while. Feeling bold, Akihito decided to up the teasing of his badass yakuza by lewdly licking the chocolate, pastry, powdered sugar, custard and cream debris from his lips. 

Raising an eyebrow in amusement, Asami hid a grin behind his cup as he finished his drink and touched his sexy mouth with a napkin. Popping the last bite into his mouth, Aki grabbed his drink to slurp loudly on the straw.

Golden embers glittered at his boy, enjoying his game. Sassy blue eyes gave him a saucy wink as he took one last slurp and gave a satisfied “mmm”.

Eyeing the pile of pastry boxes on the table, Asami asked congenially “Are you ready to go now, or shall the slaughter continue?”

Laughing, his boy gave him a cheeky grin and said “Why? Were you wanting something for yourself?”

“Oh yes, my cute little kitten. I was thinking of heading home and indulging in my favourite delicacy: some fresh blond, dipped in dark chocolate, filled with cream.” Aki’s whimper could be heard several tables over as the tall, dark mass of sex appeal got up and headed towards the door. 

Jumping up, Akihito made a mad grab for the boxes, snatching up a handful, abandoning the rest for one of the guards to collect as he dashed out the door and stole a kiss on the fly from his lover standing by their ride. **The End ** 

 

Izaya's shenanigans ...

Asami: "You three, explain. Now!"

Souh: "It was Izaya!"

Kirishima: "It was Izaya!"

Izaya: "It was Izaya!"

Izaya: ...

Izaya: "Wait! what? Damn!"

****


	27. Bonus bonus Valentine's Day chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Framily" is a term used to describe the idea that our best friends are the family we choose for ourselves. As the Asami and Lui families have gotten closer through marriage and business, the youngest boys of both households, Izaya and Tao, have gotten up to their own mischief along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen of the jury... Wups, wrong notes. Ok, here we are: this is Sleepy_robin's daughter Kitkat's first posting. She usually channels Izaya for us, and together we thought we'd post this on Valentine's Day for her Mom. Hugs!

Framily with Benefits

 

I slowly backed up against the wall, the man moving in closer and closer to me. With every step I took backward, he took one forward, like a rehearsed dance. I blushed darkly as I couldn’t move any more, his hands trapping me in place against the far wall. Purposely I had avoided him for a while now, just to see if he’d react at all. I’d imagined this might have been more romantic, that he would search for me far and wide, and then he'd engulf me in his arms when he finally found me– but this wasn’t any fairy tale. True, he did find me, but I also found out he was the information broker I was to meet with tomorrow for my first solo mission, and he had every single bit of info about me already. I blushed harder every time he would move his body closer, brushing some part of his on mine. My small hotel room was not allowing any chance of escape, even if I wanted to, and I could feel Izaya's aura overwhelming mine, trapping me in place. “W-w-what do you want, I-Izaya?” I stammered, causing him to look smug.

“Oh, how sweet; you DO still remember me.” With his voice low and sultry, he was trying to lull me into a false sense of security. "I just wanted to see how the boy crushing on me was doing, that’s all~ ” his cool fingers stroked my cheek as he looked me deep in the eyes.. But how the hell did he know where I was staying? Aki didn’t even know I was in Japan. And more importantly... how did he know I liked him?! 

I closed my eyes as he continued to caressed my skin. Izaya tilted his head to the side a fraction as he hummed. “H-how did you know w-where I was staying?” I breathed, trying to inch to one side of him.

“It’s my job as a broker to know everything. And I did a little extra research on you since you interest me so much... how are you able to love someone like me? I myself see love as something pathetic, as I’m not actually interested in anything” he laughed a little at the end. 

I began to feel confused and scared, I didn’t know what to do. “Then… g-go away” I said, placing my hands on his chest, ready to push him away. Except, he leaned more towards me, his lips next to my ear.

“But Tao~ you don’t want the guy you love to go away, right? Wouldn’t you rather have him wrap his arms around you, kiss you oh so passionately and tell you he loves you?” he teased. He held my chin in place with his long fingers, and looked into my eyes. I didn’t know what to do... It felt like the first time I'd seen him. And here he was, pressing his lips onto mine, causing the weak feeling of passing out to wash over me. His arms went around my waist, pulling me closer to his rather thin but lithe body. I fluttered my eye lids shut, my arms going around his neck. I felt him smirk, as he pressed me back into the wall even harder this time, forcing the air out of my lungs. As the small gasp left my mouth, Izaya sneaked his tongue in, allowing himself access to ravage my mouth. I didn’t know what to say, he had found me in the most unbelievable way, and then he came here to tease me, kiss me… I squeaked as I felt his cool hand run up inside my shirt. He laughed softly into the kiss, as I wrapped my legs around him, the male making himself at home, staying the night for the first time at my place.

 

Izaya put aside his drink, got up from his chair and stalked across his room towards me. “Well, as pleasant as all this catching up has been, I can’t wait to see a pair of cuffs on you~ strip and get into position!” he ordered and I did want I was told, knowing from past experience that I did not want to anger him if I didn’t want Izaya to get… creative. I took off my shirt, then my boxers and pants in one go. I lay face down on the bed as he walked over and rubbed my hair. “Good little obedient slut~ “ Izaya purred as he walked over to a bag that I hadn’t noticed before and proceed to pull out a black riding crop that had me trembling in anticipation. I lightly blushed as he walked back over and ran it over my ass cheek as he moved by. Clutching a handful of my hair, he held me still as he looked me over and grumbled that I’d already cleared the top of his head, so I could stop growing at any point now. Then he grabbed my wrists and handcuffed me to the bed post, positioning my ass in the air. “I want to gag you as well, is that okay~ ?” I nodded. He proceeded to put a ball gag in my mouth and began to massage my arse. “Since you have been such a good boy, I’ve decided I will go easy on you and allow you to feel more pleasure than pain” Izaya stated as he began to whip me. I jerked as I instantly grew hard at the control being taken away from me. I let out a few muffled moans as he continued to whip me lightly. He gradually started applying more force but still not enough to leave marks. I felt him whip the back of my thighs and start moving back up to my cheeks. My body couldn’t stop tingling, my hard on starting to get really painful with need, but I knew I wasn’t allowed to cum until he permitted me. After 30 more minutes of his ministrations I couldn’t take it anymore. I shuddered and let out a small whimper as I felt his hand start to jerk me off slowly. Tears slid down my face but I knew I had to behave if I wanted to get my release. 

“You are such a good slut~ “ Izaya whispered in my ear as he took the gag out of my sore mouth. My jaw hurt but not as much as I thought it would. “Good boys get to have a reward~ now, moan for me.” He ordered as he left me cuffed to the bed, jerking me off faster. I was already close to my limit, so I moaned loudly then cried out at the pleasure Izaya was giving me. I felt my release coming and I started bucking into his hand. He allowed me to keep bucking my hips as I soon came all over his hand. He licked his hand seductively, causing me to blush madly and complain about how dirty that was. Without another word, Izaya began to clean up and pack his things away. I watched as he walked over to the door, but before he left he looked at me over his shoulder. “You were really nice and obedient tonight. I can’t wait to play with you again~.” With a wink and a sexy smirk Izaya disappeared from sight.

 

Izaya and I walked up the stairs in the Hong Kong mansion after he crashed dinner, much to Yoh’s amusement and Fei Long’s mock chagrin. Being family, they were used to his unannounced comings and goings by now, sometimes not even realising he was in his suite in the family wing until he wandered out of his room at some point, yawning and rubbing his tousled head, wearing nothing but boxers and bunny slippers. “So~, you still seeing that Russian girl? Oxen? Oxnard?”

Grinning, I shook my head and looked down at him. “No, Oksana went home after her Uncle Mikhail found out she was spending more time studying biology under me and another guy on the staff than business under Yoh. Not quite the foreign student exchange he and Fei Long put together, but Asami won 10,000 Yen out of it in some bet. If you should “cum” across her in the future, tell her I said ‘hey’.” Both of us sniggered as I put my arm around his shoulder. We stopped in front of the door to my rooms. “You don’t need any toys or anything?” I asked as he opened the door and pulled off his shirt. 

“I don’t always need toys to make someone scream in pleasure~ “ he teased, winking at me as I blushed. “Now don’t be nervous~, it’s not like this is the first time I've tainted your body...~ “ Izaya playfully stated as he pulled me into my suite and kissed me. He bit my bottom lip and I moaned as he slid his tongue into my mouth. I began to rub myself against him, making him smirk into the kiss. He pulled back and took my shirt off quickly, then I helped him take off my pants. After I was stripped down to my boxers, Izaya moved us into my bedroom, sat us on the bed then flipped us over so I was now straddling his hips. “I want so much for you to be my slave. You are so interesting and cute, and every part of you already belongs to me~ ” Izaya said as he nipped at my collar bone.

“I-Izaya!” I moaned out as he spanked my ass. 

“Uh-oh, try again~ ” Izaya sang as he looked at me with lust filled eyes. 

“M-Master...” I moaned as he started to massage my ass and kiss my neck.

“Good little slave~ “ Izaya praised me as I started to rub my erection against him. He pulled my boxers down swiftly as he started to jerk me off. My back arched as I started to moan uncontrollably. 

“Master! Please, slow down!” I groaned out as he quickened his pace. 

“Hmm~ and why would you want that, my princess? I thought you liked feeling good~ “ he cooed in amusement as he picked me up and sat me on top of his clothed erection. I felt the tightness of his jeans under my ass get bigger as he continued to stroke me. “What’s my hand stroking?” Izaya asked in my ear as I moaned. 

“M-my cock, Master” I breathed as he licked at the base of my neck. 

“What was that?” he asks as he squeezed my dick harder.

“Y-your cock, Master. You own me...” I whimpered.

“Good boy~ “ Izaya praised me while he stroked me faster, not easing his grip any. After a few more strokes I came all over his hand. He wiped it off as I sat back, panting. I felt like my dick was still twitching from the amazing release I just had. 

Before Izaya walked out with his shit-eating smirk, I managed to ask “Are you going to be here for breakfast? You know we're always happy to see you, even if Fei and Yoh are happier when you leave…” Izaya just smiled mysteriously as he left the room without another word.


	28. Home to Hong Kong, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feilong and Akihito are each having their own difficulties, and decide to get some "family counselling"... by going clubbing for the night. Really, what could possibly happen...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my second chapter update, partially based on Sleepy_robin's notes, partially based on skipping my meds (joking! Or am I? o_O)

Home to Hong Kong, part II

 

Akihito woke up from what little restless sleep he could get. Weary and feeling like refried shit, he rubbed away the tear tracks on his face and ran his fingers through his hair. Even though he hadn’t eaten much the day before, his stomach didn’t grumble with hunger. Shrugging off his sheets, he got up up and slouched into the bathroom. After taking care of this and that, he showered and put on some clothes he had left in the closet. Stepping out of his bedroom, he caught the scent of cigarette ash in his sitting room. Startled, he glanced over at the arm chair, and sucked in an unhappy breath. Asami was slumped, deep asleep in the chair. What was he doing here? He must been tired from traveling and the work they did yesterday, he should have slept in his own bed. If he had wanted to sleep with him, he would have just climbed into bed with him instead of staying here, drinking and smoking… Oh gods, was he torn between wanting to be with Fei last night, and some misplaced feeling of loyalty to him? He had to leave, fast. Let them work out whatever was between them without him getting in the way. He wouldn’t run away, though. He’d talk to Fei before he left, let them know he wasn’t angry and he wanted nothing but the best for them both. But he couldn’t face either of them right now. In fact, he couldn’t face anybody. He’d just slip down to the kitchen, grab something to eat and drink, and then be alone for a while. He had to think some things out before he left.

 

His household was is a quiet uproar. Not only were preparations underway for his birthday tomorrow, but now Boss’ adopted younger brother had not been seen since dinner the night before, and the Japanese guest was an imposing presence within the mansion as he stalked about, hunting for the young man. Feilong let him and Tao search were they would, making sure that Suoh and Yoh were in constant contact with their people inside and outside the property. When Aki still didn’t come to eat lunch with them, Feilong decided to go get the boy himself. Where Tao, and most especially Aki was concerned, if they were quiet, you’d better find them. Quick.

Leaving the veranda from the back of the house, he entered the courtyard garden and scouted around the ponds first. Finding no clues, he then cast around the outer walls until he came across a foot trail across one of the landscaped planting beds between clumps of painted ferns and fluffy astilbes in bloom, heading behind the peony trees at the end of the terrace. Ducking down to pass under two of the plants that arched together, Feilong saw the trail end at the top of the ivy-covered retaining wall that met the corner of the family wing outside wall. Glancing down, he didn’t see any tracks among the caladium plants at the wall base. Studying the top of the wall, he saw where vine stems were crushed by footsteps, and followed the tracks to the quoins at the corner of the house. Making his way over the top of the wall, Feilong saw some scuffing on the top of the decorative masonry that wrapped around the corner. Testing with his fingers tips for a grip, he scaled the wall past the overhang and pulled himself up onto the roof. Walking into the incline, he moved up the roof and slipped over the balustrade onto a hidden platform between peaks of the roof. Feilong looked around: no one had even realised this observation deck/shooter’s nest had been up here. He supposed he’d be up here in the coming weeks, poking around under the eaves of the different attics with Yoh, seeing just what else was up here. Walking over to the open door, he bent down to enter the hidden space. As his eyes got used to the gloom inside, he caught sight of a bundle of clothes with a nest of blond hairs sticking out. The assassin moved over to what he still considered “his boy”, but for a totally different reason than the yakuza did. He stood quietly for a moment, observing Akihito, then spoke. “Little brother, why didn’t you tell any of us you were in pain?” 

A muffled noise came from inside the mass, before he heard a reply of “I didn’t want to be a burden. I can deal with my own problems, can’t I? If not, how could I even be worthy of being part of his life? Any of yours?”

Settling himself down, Feilong sat on his heels beside the blond, paying attention to his Aki’s rambling about how he should leave his Fei and Ryu to be together, business and relationship wise, while he tried to sort himself out. How it was all for the best, really. How Tao didn’t need a mess like him complicating his teenage years. And that’s precisely when Feilong lost his patience. Grabbing Akihito by the shoulders, he hauled the boy in against his body and kissed him, hard, trapping him within his tight embrace. He poured his care, his love and concern, his guilt and his want into that kiss, trying to make the boy understand what he meant to him. When he released him from that kiss, he looked down into shocked blue eyes and quietly told him “You won’t leave us on my birthday. You are going to stay tonight and tomorrow night with us, here, and you are going to sleep on it before you make any decisions. The day after tomorrow will be soon enough to do whatever you think you have to do. But tonight, you and I are going drinking.”

Akihito listened to his big brother, watching those lips that had been on his mouth moments ago, mesmerized, then started in surprise at Feilong’s announcement. “Drinking? Are you nuts?! You haven’t gotten drunk in years! What the hell, man?”

“Because, my dear boy, I have recently been under a lot of stress with the merger, I have been worried about you more than usual, and I’ve been trying to behave while in close personal quarters with your fiancé and his men, who I’ve previously expended a great deal of time and energy maintaining a personal animosity against. If I am going to age a whole year overnight, I am fucking going to do something stupid to feel like I earned it.”

They looked at each other for a few seconds before they grinned at the same time. Aki bumped Fei on the shoulder with his own and knocked his head back, his look and stance showing he was back at sass level 10. A good place to start from. Putting his arm around the blond’s shoulders, he surveyed their surroundings with an amused look. “So, little one, did you find a way to the lower floor any of the times you’ve been up here, or do we go down the same way we came up?”

Akihito eyed his big bro’s usual house cheongsam and snickered. “Why, do you need someone to hold your dress outta the way as you climb down? Shall I go first to hand you down when you alight from your castle, Princess?”

Gazing into those dancing blue eyes, Feilong’s face became morose, his eyes forlorn. He shook his head sadly before saying “I lost your respect the first time I threatened to sell you then didn’t follow through, didn’t I?” Aki laughed and blew him a really wet raspberry.

 

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, the dynamic duo went their separate ways to clean up and make themselves pretty for the night ahead. Meeting up again later at the back staircase, Aki took a moment to appreciate his “date” for the evening, taking in the the sex on a stick in blue jeans that stopped and posed for a moment on the landing above him, then descended the stairs to a lusty wolf whistle from the blond. Checking out his boy’s own ensemble of denim and silk, the unruly hair and bright eyes, Feilong silently breathed a sigh of relief that the boy hadn’t relapsed back into his own personal hellhole. Leading the way to the side car park, he clicked “send” on the message he had typed on his phone earlier as he paused beside the open rear car door and tied his hair back in a loose braid; knowing it would take a few moments to forward the text from Suoh and Yoh to Asami, keeping to the spirit of not allowing anyone of their combined group to leave the house unescorted by a mixed team, if not the intent behind it. Besides, he’d kept his promise to let Asami know that Aki was safe with him, he just didn’t mention when he had found him, or where they were heading. He was going to have a private talk with his Akihito, and by the time his business partner and company found out which of his clubs they were going to, he planned to have them both good and drunk.

When Asami stalked into the club with Suoh and an equally displeased Yoh on his heels, he didn’t wait for the accompanying guards to spread out. He stood still in the lounge area by the booths surrounding the dance floor and swept the room with a deadly glare that settled on a mob of people standing at a corner leather banquette and table. Approaching the scene, Asami saw the seating area was raised a step above the main floor. Standing head and shoulders above everyone else, he could see a rather impressive collection of shot glasses, highballs and cocktail umbrellas gathered in the centre of the table, and what he recognized as Feilong's beautiful hair pooled on the table itself, coloured light reflected in the dark tendrils. The Baishe leader’s head was on top of a pile of it, face down, his arms wrapped limply around his head. Asami turned sideways to wedge his way through the mass of hopefuls trying to score an evening with the gorgeous male, some of the pack getting bitchy about the disturbance until they caught sight of who was disrupting their game. Making his way through the cluster of lesser beings, he stopped once he got to the table, provoking the until-then Alpha of the group to growl “The fuck you think you’re…” until he got a good look at the other hottest thing he’d ever seen that wasn’t covered in hot fudge sauce and sprinkles. Asami, for his part, didn’t even waste a glance at any of them, focusing in on the fact that there was only one Feilong and zero Kitten present. 

Feilong weakly raised his hand, and without moving his head, pointed to Asami and said “This is my business partner and future brother-in-law.” Swivelling his hand about, he pointed to Suoh who had joined the crowd and continued. “That is his head of security,” before moving his hand again to point at a nearly scowling Yoh and said “that is my lover, and them, they are our men…” as he casually swept his hand to include the ring of hostile men in suits that had closed in on the group. The clump broke up and quietly dissipated in ones and twos until only Asami and the stupid but ballsy “alpha” were left at the table. The somewhat inebriated man blinked between the puddle on the table and the imposing specimen in the suit between them, and queried “Then who’s the blond pretty boy who came in with you…?” Golden eyes swung in his direction, impaling him with a look that seemed like the sexiness attached to it was deciding between having a flamethrower or a grenade dispose of him. Deciding finally that discretion was the better part of valour, he quietly slunk away.

Asami turned back to Feilong, and found Yoh at his side, checking on his condition. Lighting up one of his Dunhills while he waited, Asami scanned the dance floor, looking for any sign of his boy. Hearing Yoh ask Feilong where Akihito was as he tried to get his lover to drink some water, Asami looked back at the some-what retired assassin to watch as Fei proved he was part liquid, part cat by simultaneously drawing his legs up from under the table as he smoothly twisted his body around until his legs were hanging over the back of his seat and he lay face up, the back of his headed pillowed on the pile of hair still on the table as an arm was unsteadily thrown over his eyes. The other hand pointed unerringly towards a clump of moving bodies on the dance floor; like a school of bait fish, each youth seemed to be trying to get close to the centre for safety, away from the circling predators. As he watched, the crowd parted for an instant and he caught a glimpse of his kitten. Asami then realised that the little fish were staying away from where Akihito was dancing, and it was the carnivores circling his boy. Tossing his cigarette into one of the empty glasses on the table, he caught Suoh’s eye and pointed with his chin towards the dance floor as he moved out. Two pairs of guards broke off and followed, spreading out behind him to form a wedge. The minnows skittered out of his way without even looking, the harriers scattered when they saw the apex predators approaching. Only two of the hunters were left when he reached Akihito: one was down on his knees, forehead pressed to the floor as one hand covered his bloodied nose, the other cradled his balls. The second man, bruised and disheveled, was behind the unsteady blond’s back preparing to entrap him in a bear hug. Without hesitation Asami grabbed the male’s arm, spun him away from his boy and smashed his fist into the other’s jaw in one movement. Leaving the unconscious sack of shit where he dropped, Asami scooped his kitten up in his arms and over his shoulder, his left arm curling about the boy’s thighs to keep hold of him as he turned about and headed back to Feilong’s table. Yoh had Feilong upright on his feet, arm around his lover’s back, supporting him, but Asami was in no mood to wait for them to coax the triad leader out of the club. Stooping down beside his former rival, Asami put his right arm under Feilong’s hips and tucked him up against his chest while supporting his knees. Standing up while holding both men, one draped limply over his shoulder, one seated on his arm leaning against him, he nodded to Suoh and Yoh to move out as some of the mere mortals milling about them gaped in awe at the man’s departure.

 

Not too long after, Feilong was on the floor in front of Yoh, moaning quietly as the Japanese man swept back his hair. Yoh’s steadying hand on top of his head felt comforting as he moved, helping him as he fought off the dizziness. He found he either had too much saliva to swallow, or else his mouth was sticky and dry. He had to stop for a moment as a wave of nausea swept over him. Wiping the back of his hand over his mouth, he closed his eyes for a moment, willing the room to stop spinning. He hung his head, loose strings of alcohol-soaked hair dangling close to his nose almost making him dry heave. Yoh held his shoulders, gently pulling the strands away from his face. Feilong looked up, concentrating on a spot on the ceiling, taking calming breaths through his nose and exhaling from his mouth, all while fighting to ignore random odours trying to trigger his gag reflex. Yoh bent over him, looking him in the eyes, talking in a calm, soothing tone, a sympathetic smile on his face. He gently drew the long black hair through his fingers over and over again, quietly loving the way the silky hair felt in his grasp. 

“So boss, was it worth reversing four years worth of letting your liver heal itself in one night?”

Fei groaned at the loud, torturous noise the other man made. “Be glad I’m the man who loves you right now, not your master. That other man would kill you without regret.” Chuckling, Yoh leaned over a bit further to plant a kiss on Fei’s forehead. That made the Baishe leader smile a little. “Happy birthday, my lovely, fearsome, wrathful master.” 

“Yoh, as much as I adore you and want you in my life, for the sake of your body and my sanity, shut. up.”

Combing the cascade of blue/black hair with his fingers, he asked teasingly. “Did the drinking at least chase away whatever doleful kami was plaguing you this past week?”

Resigning himself to the fact that this horrible noise was going to continue, he tried using the technique he’d learned to contain and then ignore pain. Unfortunately, he realised too late that the part of his brain that was trying to brutally murder him was also the part in charge of dispelling pain, so that idea was out. Apparently, it was getting revenge for all the times he had abused it, and payback was a bitch. Grumbling something about how he didn’t think he’d been that obvious, Feilong leaned his head against Yoh’s legs, and prayed for a quick death. Yoh wriggled his fingers through the thick hair to Fei’s scalp, and started massaging it gently. Fei groaned again, because as good as it felt, it felt awful.

“Asami wondered if you knew how old your mother was when she died. He said when he turned the same age his mother was when she passed, it did a number on him for a while too.”

Feilong opened his eyes and went still. The room didn’t spin, there wasn’t any distracting noises or odours, and Yoh was supporting him. And his once most bitter enemy had figured out what was wrong with him, and was quietly telling him that he had gone through this too, and understood. Sighing, he got up on his knees. “Before I go to sleep, I’m going to finish this.” 

Yoh just shook his head and gathered up all the loose hair again as his Feilong bent forward to his task, and with a deep inhale took firm hold of the toilet.

 

It was still dark when Akihito finally came around. He and Fei had been drinking heavily as they hashed things out the night before. His hangover felt like a rattling buzzsaw running through his head. Groaning inwardly, he started getting some of his senses back. Slowly he realised he was lying on his back, his wrists were hand cuffed above his head and he was blindfolded. ‘Well, shit’ was all he thought when he felt a presence near him. Akihito tried to move away from whomever was sitting beside him when he felt fingers gently caress his chest, grazing a nipple as the hand swept down his torso.

"Don't fuckin’ touch me you bastard!" Akihito snarled, pulling on his restraints. The hand slid back up Akihito’s body. "Fuck. I said STOP IT! When I get free, and I damn well will, I am so gonna fuck your ass up." Akihito was angry and nauseous as he spat out the words. Whoever was touching him still stayed silent as his fingers moved to part his unbuttoned shirt, then gracefully skimmed across Akihito's smooth chest, along his collarbone, up his neck, along his jawline before suddenly gripping his chin tightly. He felt lips close by on his cheek. Akihito was about to yell again when the hand gripped tighter to keep his face in place as the unknown man ghosted a kiss on Akihito lips. As the man pulled away Akihito’s brow changed from an angry “I'm gonna kill you” scowl to a more confused “huh?” look. "Asami....?” he whispered. Akihito heard a small chuckle in reply. "Asami, you fuckin' bastard, take this fuckin’ blindfold off me right. the fuck. NOW." Akihito was angry, confused, and his head was hurting like an atom that was being split.

"I am so glad you know my touch. That pleases me, my little kitten." Asami’s fingers grazed one of his boy’s nipples again. Akihito failed to stop a gasp from escaping. "Oh my sweet Akihito, what should I do with you when you have been such a naughty kitten?” Asami leaned forward, giving another chaste kiss as he moved off the bed. Akihito was trying to pull at his restraints.

"Asami, what are you on about?" Akihito grumbled as he tried to remember what happened last night. Jumbled fragments of the evening before bubbled to the surface. He remembered going to a club with Fei. He'd been upset, both men talked as they drank, then he needed to blow off some energy, so he thought he'd go dancing, staying where his big brother could keep an eye on him. "So... I went clubbing last night and had a drink," Akihito mumbled to himself "or five… Why am I blindfolded and chained up?” he asked again, rattling the handcuffs.

Asami hadn't moved and watched Akihito struggle. While his face was impassive, he was furious inside. Akihito had forgotten what he did yesterday and last night. Asami was trying very hard to keep his anger in check.

Akihito had stopped struggling and lay still. Cocking his head, he breathed quietly, listening. "Ryuichi...? What did I do last night? Whatever it was, I’m sorry. All I remember was that I’d been depressed, hurting, and angry with myself." Akihito voice was low and sad. Asami stood, looking down at his Akihito, his anger slowly subsiding. He moved closer, his fingers caressed Akihito’s cheek. Akihito automatically moved his head closer to feel his touch. 

‘Why does he still doubt himself?’ Asami frowned, his anger finally drifting off as he took his fingers away. Asami had sat watching a sleeping Akihito all night, smoking a complete packet of Dunhills, furious with him. He had waited for his anger to subside enough that he could deal with his boy without fear of accidentally hurting him. He knew Akihito loved him and would never want to leave him again, but he was angry, not for his actions at the club (well, maybe a few), but for the conversation he had with Feilong, during which the had quietly speed dialled his number so he could listen in as their boy admitted to having doubts that he was good enough to be with him, that he didn’t deserve his crime lord like Feilong did. Asami couldn't help but surround himself with strong individuals; that was the way his business was, and that was the kind of people that were drawn to his side. But it was the boy’s insecurities and self doubts that truly made him angry. 

Akihito had always been a ball of contradictions: he was the most stubborn, strong willed, die hard positive person he'd ever met, but could also become the most cripplingly vulnerable boy, making Asami instinctively need to protect his precious Akihito. The boy was as strong and fierce as he was beautiful, much more than any of his colleagues or enemies. Akihito also still had an innocence about him which hadn't diminished over the years. He was still open and trusting, too much sometimes, which would infuriate him. Akihito knew how he felt about their relationship, so why did he even start thinking such things. Sometimes his kitten could wind him up enough to think about cheerfully wringing his neck. Asami had decided that he would make Akihito understand how beautiful, strong and in what high esteem he was held so he would never doubt his worth again. Akihito softly groaned at the loss of contact. “Don’t worry, my Akihito. I need some time, but I’ll be back soon. Because we need to settle this. Today.” Asami murmured before he kissed his kitten’s forehead and left the room. Akihito could hear Asami’s feet on the carpet floor outside the door, moving away. Akihito was desperately trying to remember what events occurred a few hours earlier. Why was Asami so angry?

“What happened last night?” Akihito whispered to himself, as he was trying to break free from the handcuffs with a neat trick he’d discovered. Asami’s voice had been cool in his responses, which worried Akihito; what did he do to piss him off? Akihito should be the one pissed off, not getting punished. That thought galvanized Akihito into action. Wiggling up the bed, he was able to make enough slack in the cuff chains that they hung down limply when his arms were raised, allowing him to move his forearms somewhat. Hooking his fingers through the loose cuff attached to the bed frame, he maneuvered his arms close to his head to work off the blindfold. Once that was done, he checked on the length of the chain between the swivels each cuff. Then slowly, carefully, he began to manipulate the links of chain around the swivel until it was coiled around the swivel and couldn’t twist about any more. Maintaining a taught force against the nonfunctioning swivel, he began to increase the tension between the chain and the cheek of the cuff where the swivel was trapped in a channel until the metal of the cuff cheek gave slightly. Doing this again allowed enough of the channel to give way that the swivel was pulled out of the channel of the cuffs, right between where the cheek rivets were. One hand down, one to go…

 

Izaya’s Shenanigans

——————————-

 

TV: Are you ready kids?  
Izaya: *watching TV* Aye aye captain!  
TV: I can't hear you...  
Izaya: *screams this time* Aye Aye Captain!  
Asami: SHUT THE FUCK UP IT’S 3 IN THE FUCKING MORNING!!!

\--------------

Izaya: knick knack it's time to snack~  
Izaya: munch much it's time for lunch~  
Izaya: you're in luck, we're going to fu-  
Asami/Akihito/Kei: Do you ever think before you speak?!


	29. Home to Hong Kong, part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Feilong's birthday is finally here!

Home to Hong Kong, part III

 

When Asami stopped outside of the door to Aki’s bedroom, he waited a moment to see if he could hear any noise inside the room. No yelling, cursing or hysterical wailing, so that meant either his boy was melancholy, was thinking about his behaviour over the last thirty some hours, or quite possibly had fallen back asleep. Opening the door, he took in the bed, just to NOT see a prone kitten NOT cuffed to the headboard. It took several seconds for his eyes to communicate to his stunned brain that not only were the handcuff chains dangling limply, but the missing cuffs themselves were on the side table, open beside a bent and mangled paperclip and the blindfold. Looking automatically to the window in the room, he saw it was open, but the screen was still intact and in place. Just then, the light in Akihito’s bathroom clicked off, and his blond walked out, a towel around his waist, and a smaller one in his hands, pressed against his hair to soak up the water. Noticing somebody in his room, Aki looked at his lover for a second before he motioned to the handcuffs. “Hey. If you borrowed those, they’re useless now, so I’ll replace them. If they were yours, suck it.”

Asami blinked before taking another step forward and asking “How the hell did you do that? Was it something you learned from Feilong?”

His boy finished with the towel on his head and gave him a cheeky grin as he tossed it into the hamper. “Nope. YouTube. Yoh had Tao and me look up all the ways to get out of handcuffs and zip ties, and I came across this link. Impressed the hell outta Fei too.”

Shaking his head, Asami sat down on the edge of the bed, grateful that his kitten hadn’t run again, and seemed to be back to normal, and proud of his clever boy despite the trouble down the road this new talent may cause him. And while part  
of his mind was occupied with finding out what a Takaba wore under his towel, he  
was still annoyed enough to ignore that distraction and zero in on the heart of the matter.

"I asked you to marry me, so why did you think you are not good enough for me, Akihito. Do I need to beat it into you while we’re away from home? I am yours and you are mine. I should have addressed your doubts long ago, I know that  
now, but I thought the ring on your finger would have been enough. It’s been a  
while since we’ve played with pain. Do you think a refresher is necessary until you understand; believe that it's only you I want?”

Akihito swallowed. Asami wasn’t angry, he was pissed, more than he'd ever seen before; well, except when he was being shot at. ‘Did I really make that big a mistake...?’

"But before we start, explain this to me: why did you get drunk and then spill your guts to Feilong about how you thought I couldn’t possibly want you, my Akihito?”

"How the hell did you overhear our conversation?!”

"It doesn't matter how I heard your and Feilong’s drunken meanderings. It was lucky I arrived when I did, gods only know what you would have done if I hadn't arrived." Akihito only looked more confused, if it was possible.

"I was only dancing." Asami made a derisive snort. Akihito was dancing alright; from security reports in the club, the blond was giving random strangers vertical lap dances. Then got into a fight over it and nearly broke a guy.

“Fine.” The boy sighed and moved towards Asami. “I’m not blaming anyone in particular, but you’ve got to admit, Ryuichi, that hearing over and over again, from you on down your crew to Feilong, Suduo and Sakazaki that I’m not worth your time or attention, does wear a person down.” Holding out his hand to stop Asami from interrupting, he continued quietly. “That many people telling you the same thing can’t be wrong, can they.”

Akihito turned away from a troubled Asami toward his dresser, thinking to get  
dressed and go down to breakfast when a large hand gripped his waist for a second before the towel beneath it unraveled and slid to the floor. Looking down at the bundle of cotton around his feet, the blond glanced at Asami with a deadpan face and said “That, sir, was you smoothest move yet.” Asami gave him  
a little smile, tightened his grip and pulled his boy back to him and sat him  
down on the bed.

Akihito grinned as the last whiff of booze vapour in his brain cells took effect.  
“And just how do you plan on beating me, Feilong’s little brother, inside OUR own home?” Asami’s eyebrows shot up at that sudden curve. “If you asked to borrow some of his toys, he might have something to say about it… Yoh would likely take a pretty dim view of it, too. And as for Tao, you’re on some pretty thin ice with him already, mister. Considering he’s likely the one who’s gonna be choosing all of our senior care residences when the time comes, you may want to get him on your side now. What’re you planning on doing, Asami, whip out that monster Moby Dick of yours and thump me with it repeatedly? Won’t that cause blunt force trauma? Muscle contusions, bruises? It would suck long and hard if The Wife showed up all black and blue to the party…”

Asami couldn’t help but throw his head back and laugh at his brat. Such a mouth on him! Who else had ever dared to talk to him that way, except Kei, Kazumi or Shinji; and that usually required repeated applications of alcohol, en masse. Gazing down into those teasing blue eyes, he couldn’t help but kiss his kitten.

Their first kiss was always the most dangerous; at times he could be swept up by  
just being near enough to smell Akihito’s warm scent, but tonight was about making his little blond knew once and for all he wanted him, so he struggled to calm himself down. Once all the nips and giggles were done and they’d both sobered some, he let the boy see his heart through his golden eyes.

"I would die for you, Akihito, even with all this pain you put me through. I took two bullets for you from the man who’s bedroom is just down the hallway. Sometimes I got numb from the backstabbing business partners and all the others who tried to take something away from me, and you, the only one who didn’t want anything from me, was the only one who seemed to know how to rip me open. I want for you to understand that all you need to do is love me. You have power over me, Akihito. Sometimes I think I love you more than you love me."  
Asami’s voice for once was low and so very sad.

"No one can replace you, Ryuichi. I would take a bullet for you, but I know you  
wouldn't let that happen. And I don’t want you to die for me, I want you to live  
with me. All of me loves all of you, because I gave you all of me a long time ago. I fell so hard for you, and sometimes you seemed so remote I just wanted to break through your walls. Even when I thought I was running for my life, hurting after I was convinced I saw you cheating on me, all I wanted was to be enough for you, and for you to want to love only me.”

Asami rolled him over, pinning him to the mattress, causing the bed to creak. "I have everything I could ever want, but I would give it all up for a lifetime with you." Akihito swallowed. Asami had changed; he was still a ruthless son of a bitch to the rest of the world, but to a select few, he could be warm and funny. And when they were alone, he could be so open and romantic at times...

Asami’s hand gripped Akihito’s throat and squeezed suddenly. Akihito’s eyes held no fear, only love and desire. Relaxing his grip a little he asked his boy "Do you trust me? " Akihito didn't hesitate to nod yes. Asami sighed and released his hold, just resting his hand on Akihito's slender throat. "So, why do you trust me unconditionally with your life, but not your heart? Akihito, why can’t you give me your heart?”

Moving slightly, Akihito caressed Asami’s cheek. “My life and my heart are one. I gave you both on the yacht after we left the casino cruise. I guess I was just overwhelmed with coming back here, to Hong Kong and Feilong, with you. It will pass. I-“ he paused, before glancing up at his lover. It felt like a storm had come up out of nowhere, stirred up all kinds of crap, and now it had passed. What he had to do was fix the damage, and clean up the mess. “I understand now, Ryuichi.” Akihito sniffled, apologising for his behavior. Asami had already somewhat forgiven him before he came back into the room. Maybe they should’ve had this talk long ago, but Asami’s pride wouldn't let him. He’d said the words of love, but Akihito had needed more. 

“Akihito, tell me what I need to hear." Akihito cocked his head for a moment, thinking, then snapped to with sudden determination. 

"I am much stronger than this, and it will pass. I am all you’ll ever need and  
desire. And you. are mine." Akihito leaned forward to rest his hands on Asami’s  
broad shoulders, who bent down to take a searing kiss. When air was needed,  
Asami moved over and whispered in Akihito ear: "Just remember, my beloved... you are also mine."

Asami kissed the red lines on Akihito’s wrists, rubbing them gently with his  
thumbs. Akihito felt tired, but still had some energy left. He threw his arms  
around Asami’s shoulders and kissed him deeply. Asami smiled and returned the kiss. Feeling stronger within himself, Akihito looked at Asami and smiled a peaceful smile. Tapping Asami’s shoulder, he pushed against him until his dark haired devil rolled onto his side. Akihito smirked as he commented that sitting up against the headboard was more comfortable without clothes on. And if there was an Olympic sport for sexiest speed stripping, Asami would have been awarded all three medals for his performance. Heading down to Asami's ankles, Akihito started to kiss slowly up his calf then his knee, never taking his eyes off Asami’s face, who was trying not to grin. The blond kissed Asami’s thigh, nipping it when he saw the bigger’s man’s cock twitch, but Akihito ignored it to lick and slurp up along his well-defined torso and over his chest, making obnoxious noises all the way, then up his neck to nip his ear, moving over to the corner of his jaw. Akihito could see the golden eyes flare with desire as Akihito made sure to wiggle his hips as he moved back down to the other ankle and blazed a trail up Asami’s body with licks and nips and sucks until he got to those breath taking lips, where he moved to straddle his man’s hips. Clasping Asami’s cheeks tenderly, he pulled him into a deep kiss. It had taken a few minutes since his fiancé had come back into this room for Akihito to realise Asami had been scared, Mister Big Bad Wolf was afraid Akihito had run again, so this benediction was all the reassurance he could give him. After their brain melting kiss, he tilted his head forward to rest against Asami’s forehead, and whispered "mine”, a declaration of love he was sure the yakuza would understand. Asami lifted his chin to peck his boy’s lips, feeling a smirk on the other’s lips before deepening the kiss.

Aki had been practicing a new move he’d read about for a week or so on some ice lollys, so right now was the perfect chance to see if he could manage to do it. 

Asami relaxed back, rearranging some pillows as his Aki started to lick him and tease him, circling his groin slowly. To be honest, he hadn't wanted to be pleasured by his kitten right now, he wanted to do something else that would wreck his boy into a sopping, mewling, panting mess, but he could tell Akihito was determined to do this, so like with most things the little blond really wanted, Akihito got his way. Horrible really, how he spoiled his kitten.

Part way through, Akihito could feel Asami shift and hum his satisfaction as his  
hardened cock twitched, causing him to scrunch up his own toes in anticipation.  
He knew his own personal, adoring demon was getting close, but still he took a deep breath, then swallowed Asami’s cock further down his throat. He moved his tongue around to sit under the penis at a rather strange angle (“like tying a knot in a cherry stem” was how it was described), so even Asami couldn’t work out what he was up to until Akihito looked up with his big blue, oh so innocent eyes, and then he purred. It was deep, long and lusty, and it vibrated around the engorged cock that he held at his mercy. 

That was all it took for Asami to tense up, gasp loudly in surprise as his head went back and his body convulsed as he exploded down Akihito’s throat, who then sat back, quite happily licking his lips and looking quite smug until Asami finally came down from his high, pulled an unresisting Kitten to him and made his Akihito purr his own way. "Next time, my sweet Aki-hi-to, you'll be wearing cat ears and a tail that vibrates when you perform your new trick.” Asami promised as he smiled darkly at his panting boy. 

 

They sat soaking in the steaming bath together, Asami slowly washing Akihito’s body carefully. The shaggy blond head was tilted back as it rested on Asami’s shoulder, his eyes closed with the barest hint of a smile. The yakuza kissed his temple as he slowly cracked open his blue eyes.

"I’m sorry Ryuichi. It was never my intention to upset you.”

"Akihito, I know. Up until now, you’ve blindly followed me into the abyss. I just  
needed to jump in further…” Asami kissed him again, husky voice rumbling against Akihito’s back.

"I’ll follow you wherever this is headed, Ryuichi."

"Hmmm…, one step closer..." Asami’s cupped hand poured warm water down Akihito’s chest, but even with such an innocent act, their chemistry was undeniable as they both reacted to his shivers.

"Akihito, why would you ever think that I’d want Feilong over you.”

"Asami…” the blond whined before he sighed and answered. “Relationship-wise,  
I've only ever had you. And you can't deny you admire and were attracted to  
Feilong."

"Mm, when I was younger there was a moment, but it never happened." Asami shrugged his shoulders.

"Why didn't you choose him?"

"We were too much alike. I couldn't make him less than what he was.”

"But with me, you didn’t have that problem."

"You're doing it again, Kitten; you took what I said out of context. You are by no means any less than Feilong; you are quite a bit more, in fact. Feilong and I are creatures of darkness and you’re one of light. I needed to devour you, make you mine, which I did, but how I did it would have broke others. I would have broken Feilong, was what I was trying to say, but you, my beautiful Akihito... you are like a phoenix: no matter how dark it gets, you burn brighter. What's between Feilong and I is business and family, which means taking care of you, Tao and Yoh, nothing more. I am more afraid of whatever was between you and Feilong from before, and whatever you had with him."

"Actually, he had me. Thanks for bringing that up; helpful, really. I mean I’ve only had the one man I love with me in bed."

"I’ve had many sex partners, both men and women, mostly “one and done” in nature. I’ve had less than a handful of relationships; mostly when I was at university, then after Sion was established. However, my sweet kitten, I have only had one Akihito in my life, and I intend to keep it that way. So, if you really want to know, I’ve only had one Kitten in my home. No one else was worth the hassle."

"Oh..." realisation dawned on Akihito.

"I do hope you are now feeling quite stupid." 

Akihito nodded, breaking out in an embarrassed blush. "Right, well, thanks for  
your understanding. I’m going to sleep now." Akihito snarked. A deep chuckle  
shook him from behind as the blond slowly shut his eyes, fatigue finally claiming him. He heard Asami whispering in his hair "My Akihito, I will always be at your side, never forget that."

"But,” he continued in a louder voice as he gave the blond’s ass cheek a sharp pinch to wake him up. “You need to decide something, young man: you either want Feilong and I to have a friendly partnership or we won’t, and we’ll just be family, running our own businesses. I am happy with either one. And he is a challenging rival. But as you wouldn’t approve if I were to, say, shoot him as a first warning, my choices when responding to him would be limited.”

 

Speaking of that particular devil, the top three males of the Baishe were lingering around the breakfast table, speculating about what the absence of Asami and Aki could mean. Well, more like two of them were speculating. The third was wearing a strained expression along with his designer sunglasses, indoors, at the breakfast table, all while nursing his expensive tea and looking like Death warmed over.

As Tao turned to say something to Feilong, they all heard a yell from somewhere upstairs, a slammed door, followed by running footfalls with a rumble of laughter chasing them. A few seconds later, a barefooted blond dynamo came charging down the stairs followed by a tall dark hunter closing in hot on his heels. As long arms flashed out to grasp the boy, he jumped over the stair banister and took off down the hall, past the breakfast room overlooking the garden and onward to the kitchen doors. As Tao and Yoh craned around to see what was happening, they could hear a cacophony of noise coming from behind the closed doors: sounds of laughing, threats, yells, cursing, cookware dropping on the floor and plates rattling before a loud squeal and finally the kitchen doors banged open to reveal a triumphant Asami, two bottles of water in one hand, a giggling red faced blond thrown over his shoulder, pilfered sandwiches in one hand, and a plate of cut fruit in the other. As they went by the doorway to the breakfast room, Asami gave the males within a smirk and a casual salute of his hand as the boy hanging over his back was still grinning and gave them a happy nod. After the pair had disap-peared back up the stairs, two heads looked back at each other, one of them blushing, the other looking calmly relieved. The third head was being carefully cradled in hands as sensitive fingers rubbed gentle circles at his temples. And all  
he had to observe about the scene that had just taken place was that everything  
seemed to be back to normal.

 

Feilong finally managed to pull himself together in time to look regal for his annual birthday celebration, where well wishers came to pay their respects and offer tokens of their fealty (or, as he personally thought of it, a bunch of has-beens and never-weres offered him cheap tributes and tawdry bribes so as not to eradicate their asses for another year). He sat on one of his elegant antique chairs as group after group sent their representatives with gifts that piled up on the dining room table. He was just about done with the flowery praise and fawning bullshit when Yoh came into the room and stood by his chair, leaning over to whisper something to the young triad leader. Feilong perked up in interest at the news, and nodded his assent. Moments later, a man was escorted into the room with his own entourage, unlike the others already in attendance, surrounded by key Baishe men. The room went dead silent as everyone realized who it was, and wondered at the implications of this visit. Kirishima Kei, 2nd in command of Sion and trusted keeper of secrets for the uncrowned Emperor of Japan stood calmly taking in the room while failing to take notice of anybody in there that wasn’t part of Feilong’s group. Approaching Feilong and Yoh, he stopped a safe distance away from the other leader and gave them a respectful bow that looked like it was calculated to the exact degree with a compass and a scientific calculator.

“Liu Feilong-sama. On behalf of Asami Ryuichi-sama and Sion, I was asked to convey his respects on this auspicious day, and to give you his regrets on not being able to give you his gift in person. However, as I was to come to Hong Kong in preparation for upcoming business, he felt it would be more appropriate to send it with me today rather than to come see you at a later date, personally. If I may?” At Feilong’s nod, Kirishima turned and gestured toward the doorway. Two of Feilong’s personal guards came in with a pair of Sion men, carrying between them what looked like a long coffee table top, wrapped in embroidered silk. As Kirishima stood aside for the gift to be presented, Yoh came forward to unveil it. The stony silence in the room changed to awed whispers of admiration as the long bronze wall plaque sporting a fierce, writhing dragon in clouds was revealed. A definite cultural treasure from one of the early dynasties, probably purchased on the antiquities black market and most assuredly priceless.  
Feilong shook his head, hiding his grin with his hand. Glancing up at Yoh at this  
surprise move of Asami's, they shared an amused look. The Face he gained through this gesture would be enormous, given the reputation of the one who sent it to him. The rumours and speculation this would start among “friend” and foe alike, anyone looking for any signs of weakness within the Baishe would back off from this turn of events. Looking after Family, indeed…. Taking a sip of tea,  
Feilong faced the formidable man before him and spoke. “Kirishima-san, please allow me to express my thanks and appreciation for this remarkable gift. If you don’t have any pressing matters that need attending to right away, would you do me the honour of having you and your men stay for awhile, to relax and recover from your journey? And please, pass along to Asami-sama my invitation to visit my home when his business here is finished. I would like his input on what he would deem a place of honour for his present.” The proverbial pin drop could be heard as the team from Sion all bowed and Kirishima offered his thanks and acceptance for the invitation. Chairs were brought in for the group, and a place of honour was made for Kei by Feilong as trays of Champagne were circulated among all the guests. They talked quietly among themselves until the luncheon buffet out on the veranda was ready and the party moved outside.

 

Meanwhile, Aki had finally escaped the clutches of his carnivorous lover long enough to grab his tablet and phone and meet Tao in the staff kitchen set aside for the guards and security workers far away from the activity in the main house. Bribing the staff for use of the facilities hadn’t been too hard, given the promise of fresh made cookies and treats, and the cook staff made sure that young master Tao’s order of baking supplies, fruit and dessert toppings was delivered as promised. The next couple of hours was a noisy, fun exercise in baking for Tao as his big brother brought up his favourite recipes for individual angel food cakes, brownies and almond cookies. Flour and dough was thrown or stuck to unsuspecting victims, rogue escaping fruit was chased down and the inevitable selfies showing the boys sporting dollops of Crème Fraiche in various places were taken. Tao then made sure his birthday candles were handy and left special instructions for them when it came time for Feilong’s family meal before everything was moved back to the main kitchen in preparation for dinner.

 

Once all the guests had left and the house was settling down again in late  
afternoon, introductions were made between liaisons and team members as Kirishima and his team were moved into their suites among the rest of Asami’s men in the dedicated wing they had taken over, now informally dubbed “Club Sion”. In the midst of the updates and strategy meetings and plain out gossip sessions, Yoh received a request from the guards at the front drive gate. It seemed a late comer had shown up, asking specifically for him. As he approached the front gate, he saw a lovely classic 60’s Mercedes Benz parked there, with a driver and someone seated in the back. Coming up to the lowered back window, he politely bowed and introduced himself. The older gentleman within looked him over appraisingly as he spoke, the cherry amber eyes not missing a trick as the elegantly dressed man explained that he was a business colleague of the late Master Liu, and had been absent from Hong Kong for about a decade or so, and had come to make the acquaintance with the new head of the Baishe, but seeing as how he had a full house of guests already, he had decided to call again at a later time, and wished to give Liu Feilong a private message instead. After passing over a red envelope, the gentleman said his goodbyes and departed. Yoh returned to the main house, and bypassing the pile of gifts and cards in the dining room, he rejoined Asami, Kirishima, Suoh and his Feilong in the courtyard garden, enjoying drinks and talking among themselves. Giving the envelope to Feilong, Yoh gave him a quick explanation before taking his seat and joining in the easy conversation. Feilong opened the envelope and took out a handwritten note on fine rice paper that simply said that after looking into the situation further, he had decided that Akihito would be protected. It went on to further state that Feilong may now discuss this with the others as he saw fit. The note finished with wishes for a happy and prosperous year, and the reminder that dragons guard their treasures jealously. It was signed “Tadashi”, and had a contact number at the bottom. Relaxing somewhat, Feilong mentally moved another marker over to their side on his virtual abacus, wondering at how all seemed to fall under the the spell of the “Akihito Affect”.

 

Finally, the festivities were over and a quiet family dinner was enjoyed. Kei and Kazumi joined them, as Feilong pointed out that even as enemies, they had known each other for a long time, and they were both better friends than many that he had now. A number of small serving plates were replenished with portions of delicious food, and one whole course was dedicated to combinations of Feilong’s favourite stir fried vegetables in oyster sauced. They were enjoying a brief respite as dinner dishes were removed, and the table was prepared for dessert. Tea and wine was poured and topped up, and several toasts to the birthday boy were made, and finally Feilong himself gave gracious thanks to his guests for helping to make today memorable, and then mentioned how especially thankful he was that this meal wasn’t crashed by anyone's ex boyfriend. And that pretty much set the tone for the rest of the evening as the dessert cart was rolled out and carousels of different toppings were placed at strategic points around the table as plated angel food cakes were set before each person. Asami noted how the other bowls had sweets, chopped fruits, various individual favourite treats and whipped cream, while his was dedicated to sliced candied ginger, raspberries, diced kiwi fruit, blackberries, sour cherries and Crème Fraiche. Aki explained how he and Tao had made the desserts themselves, (and nobody better touch their pocky!), and then an overflowing mini cake, heaped with gummie candies, small toys, drenched in whipped cream and topped with mini marshmallows, chocolate chips and sprinkles was presented to Feilong as the candles were added and lit. Photos were taken, another round of wine and toasts, and Feilong was urged to make a wish and blow out the candles. The boys cracked themselves up as they watched Feilong unsuccessfully try to blow out the candles time after time, before the blond finally came clean and told everyone about Tao buying the trick candles. Chuckles and head shakes at the pair were starting to die out when the burned down candles finally went out when suddenly the middle candle sparked back to life. Everyone at the table glanced at the guttering flame when the candle exploded with a loud crack. Everyone jerked back at the sudden noise as an eruption of whipped cream, cake and other detritus splattered Feilong’s face and clothes. A shocked triad leader sat stone still as drops of whipped cream dripped from his hair onto his expensive silks. Yoh leaned forward, wiped a smear of cream from his lover’s cheek, and observed “You’re lucky you didn’t get any of this white cream your eyes. That stuff really burns.” Everyone sat still for a moment until Asami grinned and laughed, Feilong turned bright red and covered his eyes, while Kazumi completely lost it, and Kei took off his glasses, hiding his face in his hands as his shoulders shook helplessly. Tao was clinging desperately to his chair, fighting for air. Aki managed to snap pictures on his phone when he wasn’t snickering so hard he kept trying to drop it, and Yoh calmly stuck his creamed finger in his mouth to suck it clean.

 

Izaya's Shenanigans  
Izaya from now on, we will be using code names. You can address me ‘eagle one’

Izaya: Kei will be ‘been there, done that’

Izaya: Tao will be ‘currently doing that’

Izaya: Feilong will be ‘it happened once in a dream’

Izaya: Akihito will be ‘if I had to pick a dude’

Izaya: and Asami will be ‘eagle two’

Asami: Oh thank gods

 

********  
Kei: We need someone to fill in for Akihito

Izaya: I think Asami’s already filling in Akihito

*Izaya and Feilong snicker and high five*  
**********

 

Asami: I got a new suit, do you all have any thoughts about it?

Akihito: That’ll look good on the floor

Asami: "…"

Izaya: Ooo~

Izaya: I didn’t think you would be so open…

Akihito: What? I’m saying that suit look ugly on him. What were you – wait NO THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT!


	30. An Evening at the Casino Macao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the Sion Group/Baishe merger announcement, Asami and Akihito spend the evening at Feilong's casino and hotel in Macao.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitkat, Robin's demonic demented daughter took over the "Izaya's Shenanigans" with her own mini three parter. **shrugs helplessly** I dunno, I just wipe the drool off my chin and keep on goin'.

Asami kissed his kitten softly on his head then turned and walked away, leaving Akihito alone in the mezzanine of the casino. The last minute plan review had finally come around, and Yoh had sent word that Feilong, Kirishima, Suoh and he were already in his office, waiting. As Asami waited for the attendant to summon the private personnel elevator for him, he took one last look over to where his blond was standing, alone in the crowd Asian business moguls and underworld leaders by the balcony French doors, looking so small and vulnerable. Asami’s heart tugged at him, his instincts urging him to go comfort and reassure his boy, but Akihito was correct and business needed seeing to. His wildcat had recovered his usual cheeky attitude on his personalized regime of care, attention and numerous orgasms, along with good food and time spent with him and his brothers. And with that thought he made himself leave. 

Akihito stood holding his flute of 2005 Belle Époque Rose Champagne. He saw Asami’s hesitation and like so many times in the past day he had to reassure his lover that he would be fine on his own. But as soon as his demon left the area, Akihito missed his presence and his heart started to ache somewhat, even though he knew his Asami wouldn’t be long. The wealthy and influential people around him didn't like him here. He could tell by their sidelong glances that they thought he shouldn't be here, mingling with them, acting like one of their kind, and that he especially shouldn't be there with the likes of the leaders of both the Sion Group and the Baishe. However, Akihito had learned that the only opinion that actually meant anything to him in the end was Asami’s, even over his Baishe brothers, so maybe later he would play the game that Asami always enjoyed the most and rub some noses in the fact that Asami liked to show him off to “his” crowd and gain a few more jealous rivals. Or else let Asami dangle out there like bait for those out hunting for the next backer of their golden dreams. Shaking his head at the thought of the mixed mob that would follow his fiancé's hot, rich ass around (because that’s where his wallet was, don't ya know), he decided to have mercy on Fei’s alert security and just wait for his man out of the way.

Akihito moved toward the French doors and discretely using his own VIP badge, swiped the card in the security pad by the French doors and escaped the critical eyes of those inside. Stepping out onto the balcony, he looked over the nightscaped garden below, taking in the softly coloured lanterns and pools of discretely lit seating areas amid the darkened pathways winding around down below him. His mind wandered, as always, back to his six foot one lover that was a god among men. His man had power, wealth, looks, strength, a body many would die or kill for, prestige, sex appeal, looks, intelligence, and all at an age where, if he kept playing the game his way, all of that would continue for decades to come. He was an impressive package alright, but he would never tell Asami that; his ego was already the size of the damn planet, and Akihito just was the one lucky enough to get caught up in his gravity well. Taking a sip of Champagne, he thought back to the morning before yesterday when he had almost talked himself into leaving…

 

**Flashback**

 

Akihito had slipped unnoticed out of Feilong’s compound. Despite it being his second home, his mood inside there deepened his dark thoughts. He needed to escape, clear the cobwebs, see thing differently and get some fresh air. Jogging down to the nearest town, he caught a local bus into the city, and sat with his head against the window, staring out at nothing.

Akihito always blindly headed towards the Museum of Art in the East Tsim Sha Tsui area of the island. Getting off at the Salisbury Road bus terminus, he walked through the Salisbury Garden park and angled towards the back terrace of the building, where he could calm himself overlooking the water of Victoria Harbour. He was far too early for the museum itself to be opened but just being here calmed him. His head was confused and his heart still in turmoil. As he turned the southeast corner of the museum and passed the Avenue of the Stars, he saw a older man and a couple of thugs. Now this was something that Aki understood clearly, and as he drew nearer he could hear the young toughs trying to intimidate the stylish gentleman into giving them his money for their breakfasts. With a grim smile, he waded into the fray to help the older man. Turned out the other fellow hadn’t really needed that much help, using his walking stick as a Hanbo (“half staff”) to both defend himself and attack while Aki laid into other kids barehanded, and between the two of them they had scattered the troublemakers and put the run on them with nothing worse than bloody noses, bruises and a sprained wrists or two. Akihito felt better after the morning melee, and he was grinning as he turned his attention to the man he’d “rescued”. Though in casual clothes, the older gentleman was dressed well, his black hair with a distinctive white stripe was stylishly slicked black, and his cherry amber eyes flickered with amusement as he leaned on his cane. "Now why did you do that? You could have gotten yourself hurt, young fellow”, the man said with a smirk. Akihito watched the man, not saying a word; he was taken aback at how this fine looking gentlemen was giving him the once-over, so foreign and yet so familiar. The blond had the fleeting impression that this is what his Ryu would be like in about three decades or so...

Akihito swallowed hard when he realised he’d been staring. "Yeah, sorry if I got in the way of your morning exercise, sir, but it's not in my nature to just stand by if I can help.” And that’s when the familiar scowl appeared. "Even if it was unnecessary, a simple thank you for the effort is usually considered polite. Well, you seem to be alright, so have a nice day, sir” he said, turning to leave. 

"Wait... my apologies, you are right of course, thank you. May I buy you coffee and maybe some breakfast as a reward, young ...?" he enquired, his eyes never leaving the blond’s. 

"Akihito. Please, just call me Akihito. Thank you, a coffee and pastry sounds nice." 

 

"Now I am sure you are aware, Akihito, that people who are in love do stupid thing. And I must say that this Asami of yours does sound like he’s acting quite the fool. I've learned over the years that the richer or more powerful a person is, when they get to a certain age their dreams become simple. I am quite familiar with the dream of world domination that changes into wanting a comfortable life with someone they love. I assure you, Akihito, that this man loves you, that he has been faithful to you, and it sounds like he’s ever only loved you. You know this, Akihito, so don't pay any attention to anyone or anything that tells you otherwise. The second worst thing a person can do is to listen to the doubting voices in their head that tell them they’re not good enough. The very worst thing one can do is believe them.” Waiting until he got a nod of understanding from the shaggy head across from him, he smiled and said “ Now, young man, I must be about my day. My car will be coming to pick me up at the Salisbury Garden gate near here. Would you like a ride anywhere?” Thanking the elderly man for breakfast, his time and his advice, Akihito then struck off towards the garden gate and the bus terminus beyond, heading back up into the foothills and home to think. As his car pulled away, the older man had a thoughtful look on his face as he watched the blond head off. As the car pulled up to the front of the museum, he lowered the back window and waited for the roughed-up young men there to approach the vehicle and bow. Removing an envelope from his portfolio on the seat beside him, he addressed the leader of the group, saying “Hopefully you didn’t suffer too much damage at our hands. Take this as payment for your troubles, and tell your boss that this pays one of his debts to me.” With that, he dismissed the group and had his driver head off.

 

**…And now, back to our regularly scheduled story**

 

So today had been three years to the night since he had photographed Asami in that hotel room with that other blond, a three year long journey with many twists and turns, and more than a few dips. Tonight was a good night to put paid to the past and look towards the future, especially considering the typhoon the men he loved, his brother and his fiancé, were going to unleash on an unsuspecting Asia and Europe tomorrow. The calm before the storm, as it were. For the last night of the “old world order”, it was a warm, the moon was bright, and the lights dancing on the water were breathtaking. Akihito leaned on the stone railing, idly swirling his nearly empty glass. 

Hearing a noise behind him made him jump. Turning around to give whomever was intruding on his privacy a piece of his mind, Akihito instead just stared, gasping in a quick breath. There stood a handsome man partially revealed by the moonlight. The man in front of him smiled softly and spoke, his voice deep and low, making Akihito shiver. "I saw you out here, looking rather lonely. So I brought you a drink and thought I’d ask you why you’re here.”

Akihito blushed, and shrugged. "Once we got here, my fiancé got called into work." 

The man walked nearer and shook his head. "Then he must be an idiot for leaving such a lovely boy alone and unguarded. "

Akihito cheeks flushed darker at the comment, even as he rolled his eyes. "Well, it couldn't be helped. He has important things to prepare for" he replied, turning back to look at the garden below. 

The man came to stand closer, his hand holding the other Champagne flute resting on the railing, only inches away from Akihito’s. 

"He is a fool, then. I wouldn’t leave you alone for a moment. What is your name?" he asked, smiling slightly as his eyes roamed over Akihito, pushing the Champagne glass into Akihito’s hand. 

"My name, huh... I think it’s far too early to give you my name" he grinned back as he accepted the drink and sipped it. He did like the taste of this Champagne, it wasn’t dry like Asami usually preferred, but had a nice balance of sweet and dry with a hint of blood oranges and pomegranate.

"Well, then permit me keep you company, at least until your companion comes back; that is, if he remembers to come back. These businessmen just can’t seem to stop working, especially on a beautiful night like tonight."

Akihito sighed in agreement as he sipped his Champagne. "So why are you here tonight?"

"Mm, well, my lover pushed me to go to work, but then I saw you... I just felt I had to come and talk to you."

"Ah. And what do you want to talk to me about?”

The man moved even closer, then gently tilted Akihito’s chin with his fingertips to stare up into his eyes, and just for a moment, they knew what each other was thinking. He leaned in closer and kissed Akihito on the lips. 

"I think you are mistaken. My future husband will be back soon, and I wouldn't want to be the cause of a serious misunderstanding" he spoke sharply, moving slightly away. 

"Oh, there is no misunderstanding here. He left you alone for what, a meeting with a business partner? Ridiculous. Please, tell me your name."

Akihito could not help it as his body moved closer. "Akihito... my friends call me Akihito."

"Am I a friend, Akihito?” Each word felt like silk slipping over Akihito’s skin as he nodded his head. 

"Your fiancé, are you two close, or is it for convenience?”

Rolling his eyes again, the blond grinned. "Well, he can be an asshole sometimes.”

"If he doesn't treat you right, why are you together? You deserve better " his taller companion asserted, frowning slightly as he sipped his Champagne. 

"He cares about me, and takes very good care of me, I guess. He’s just a very possessive, manipulative, conceited, jealous, condescending, stubborn bastard" he snapped, catching his breath. 

"Oh. Are those his good points? You seem to be having issues. Seeing as how we are being so honest, my own lover acts like a princess. He demands my attention twenty-four hours a day, he acts like a spoiled, stubborn, child that can be deceitful and prickly. If I manage to have five minutes of alone time in a day, he ruins it by doing something so stupid I have to rush in and look after him." 

Akihito stood still for moment. That was far too close to home. He was about to say good night when his suitor asked him a question: "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Perplexed by the question, Akihito stood frozen, looking up at the tall man. 

"If you’d asked me that three years ago, my answer would have been 'no’, but now, I sometimes believe it can be true... Why?”

"Because when I saw you across the crowed room, you took my breath away. I believe I’ve fallen in love with Akihito." His lips were soft as he kissed Akihito, pouring everything he had into the kiss. When he pulled away, he swiped a tear from Akihito's cheek. Caught in the moment, orchestra music playing in the background, a handsome man whispering love to him out on a balcony bathed with the silver light of the moon, Akihito was speechless. ‘OMG’, he thought dimly, ‘just stick a pair of breasts on me, ‘cause I’m turning into a woman.’ No words were spoken as the man took hold of Akihito’s wrist, where he could feel the boy’s pulse race. 

"Akihito, would you like to accompany me around the garden? On such a beautiful night, it should be lovely. " 

"I’m pretty sure I shouldn’t go anywhere with you. I feel like this a snare, and the bait is far too tempting.”

"Akihito, you would be right. I do want to ensnare you, to make you mine. So please, will you come with me?”

Akihito swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down in his throat. Then nodding silently, he stood on his tiptoes and leaned upwards. Holding onto his suitor’s tie for balance, Akihito kissed the man deeply, then whispered "yes".

*****

Holding Akihito’s hand as they walked toward the bedroom, the man left Akihito standing near the window looking out over the moonlit water when he went to dim the lights. As the man walked up behind him, he reached around the lithe blond to help take off his tuxedo jacket, then he undid his bow tie and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. He slid it off his shoulders and down his arms as he kissed the nape of the boy’s neck, then moved across his shoulders, down over the shoulder blade then further down to his spine. As he came to the belt he knelt down and again reached around to undo it. Akihito was about to turn to face him, when strong hands stopped him, holding him in place. Kissing the boy’s lower back softly, he breathed "stay still” against Aki’s skin as the boy shivered and moaned. Undoing then removing the belt, he then undid his pants and helped Akihito step out of first his pants, then his boxer briefs. Tasting the creamy skin, his tongue started to flick against the boy’s back and the bumps of his spine. Kisses continued down over the dimples above his smooth bottom and along the backs of his thighs. The blond shook and whimpered at the sensations as goosebumps broke out over his skin. The man slowly moved back up and massaged the blond’s ass cheeks as he rested his forehead against the boy’s back.

"Lie down", he directed and Akihito moved forward, crawling onto the bed and lay front side down with the his face to the side. Undressing quickly, the tall man straddled Akihito’s thighs, his hands touching every inch of the boy’s skin, followed by kisses, nibbles and licks. Akihito groaned, tensing and stretching, rubbing himself against the bedding. Gasping, the boy started making short, desperate noises as the different touches drove him wild, writhing against the bed. Groaning himself, the taller man lay down against the boy, trapping him beneath his bigger body. Feeling the movement of the boy’s ass rubbing against him made the man’s stomach muscles clench tight as he closed his eyes and softly grunted. Akihito started rutting against the mattress, keening at the stimulating pleasure. Pushing off the blond, the large male rolled onto his side, pulling the boy against his front as one hand rubbed over his chest, softly touching his pecs, then circling around to roam over his arm muscles, then back up to tease his sensitive nipples with fingertips and nails as his other arm wrapped around Akihito's hip and gently palmed his hard on, softly rubbing the boy’s cock with his large cupped hand, all while softly kissing Aki’s neck. All the gentle stimulation was driving the boy up. the fuckin’. wall. Akihito couldn’t take it anymore and didn’t mind letting that fact be known to all and sundry.

“Fuckin’ hell, Ryuichi! Move that muscled ass of yours and fuck me properly! NOW!”

“Kitten, I thought you were enjoying your romantic little play. I must say, you’ve lasted much longer than I thought you would have. Far longer than if I had succeeded in coaxing you into the garden…”

“Enough talking, more fucking! Ryu, please!”

“Mm, as you wish, my cute Aki-hi-to…”

*****

"Did you mean what you said about me being spoiled?” Cuddling closer to Asami’s large chest, Akihito asked, only being half serious. 

Asami huffed. "No, I'm fact, I do wish you would let me spoil you more. Most of the time I only get to spoil you when something happens and you were in danger. Then you become docile when you realise what could have happened to either of us. Or both of us. As much as I love your defiant side, you being in danger? Not so much..." he mused, running his fingers up and down Akihito’s spine. 

"Well, I didn't mean what I said."

“Oh yes you did; plus, I believe you missed a few.”

"Yeah, you’re right, I did." A rumble vibrated under Akihito's chest. Then Akihito snickered and started to giggle too. 

"Ryuichi, do you believe in love at first sight?" he whispered. Peering up at his blond, he wrapped his strong arms around his boy’s torso and pulled him in tight. Being kissed so passionately, Akihito couldn’t help but know to his scrunched up toes that he was loved. "Fine. I will try for a few days every month to be more… amenable for you."

"Pbfft. You'll never last. "

"So rude. As I was saying, I'll try every month to be spoiled by you; however, you are not allowed to buy me anything l would think is outrageously expensive.”

"Well that lasted less than one full minute." 

Raising an eyebrow, his kitten pouted. "Hey, this is gonna be difficult for me."

"Akihito. I will make time for a few days every month to spoil you, okay? At this time, you will let me do whatever I wish for you. You may protest, once, for up to ten minutes; however, after that, whatever I give or do for you will not be negotiable. Understand?"

Laying his head back down on Asami’s chest, feeling his heart beat, Akihito didn't say a word. Asami was about to speak when he heard Akihito’s voice, sounding so very small, agree. "Alright, Ryuichi.”

“So, did you enjoy your little romance, my sweet kitten?”

“I enjoyed the end result. Damn, this time I am not moving from the bed until the day after tomorrow. Or the day after that, maybe.”

Chuckling, Asami looked down at his little lover fondly as he rubbed his lower back muscles gently. “Don’t get carried away, Kitten. Remember, tomorrow is the big day, and you get to shine brightest of all. Plus, I’m not sure how we’d manage to get this bed on the plane back to Tokyo with you still in it. And I don’t think your big brother would like me if I had to shoot his men because they saw your naked body if the sheet blew off.”

Snorting softly, Aki shrugged. “But, he’d probably understand. You’re both such jealous pricks.” The blond lay still, relaxed as the his man laughed underneath him, jostling him around a bit. His mind was elsewhere, thinking of how much both his men had come together and invested in making their group merger work. He also went over his own plans for tomorrow evening, and bit his bottom lip at the thought that not everyone was going to be happy with the results... 

 

Kitkat (Izaya’s keeper) did apologise for this, but I doubt it’s very sincere…

 

Asami and Akihito were peacefully sleeping together in a bundle until Asami began to have a rather unusual dream, or nightmare, as the case may be. It was the day of their wedding, and so far everything was going smoothly, but Asami couldn’t stop a little nugget of dread building up in his chest. People were rushing around getting last minute details ready, making sure all the tables had place settings and seats were properly assigned. Asami looked at the archway where he and his Akihito would officially be bound together forever. A small smile played on his face as he thought about kissing his lover on the lips passionately in front of all their family and friends. Looking around their wedding location, he is quick to note what looks like another wedding taking place in an area outside of their garden, closer to the beach. Curiously, he moved over to investigate. The bride and groom seemed like ordinary people, and it looked like it was going to be a lovely ceremony. On a whim, he was about to go up and congratulate them, probably offer them a (for him) token wedding gift, only to be stopped by a quietly panicking Kei. “What’s seems to be the matter, Kei?” 

His best friend and Best Man tried to think of the best way to word his dilemma. “Ryuichi, it seems like our officiate has gone missing. No one's been able to locate him, it’s as if he’s vanished into thin air.” Asami frowned, glaring at nothing. He wanted his wedding to be perfect, and nothing is going to ruin him getting married to the one he loved. 

Asami tried to calm himself down. “Whatever happens, don’t let anyone else know, especially Akihito. Looks like we may have to find a new marriage official, but where would you be able to get one at such short notice? I assume the hotel wasn’t able to arrange for a replacement?” They tried wracking their brains for ideas, only to come up empty. 

Finally, Kei noticed the other wedding taking place, and a sudden light bulb appeared. “Why don’t we ask their priest to do your wedding too? True, it’s a different belief, but he can make your marriage legal, and I highly doubt they would refuse…”. Asami began to think about the idea. He seemed hesitant on agreeing, but right now it was the only solution. They began to go through the crowd, focusing on the familiar cloth worn by the priest. Quickly advancing  
towards the male who was currently at the buffet table, stuffing his face and drinking wine. Asami raised an eyebrow and privately questioned if he was the appropriate one to ask. However..., “Excuse me, Father?” The priest turned around to reveal someone Asami really didn’t want to see there. “Izaya, what are you doing this time?!” 

The male in question raised an eyebrow. “Izaya? I’m sorry, but I think you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Father Richard, but everyone calls me Father Dick.” 

T.B.C…


	31. Beloved by Dragon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's the night where Asami and Feilong finalise there partnership. Will the Russian Bear join with dragon's and the tiger who is only a kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Thanks to lainie as always for her hardwork, I would be lost without her...  
> Thankyou for everything.
> 
>  
> 
> ** Cantonese slang term for Westerners. gwai lo or (鬼佬) Chinese “sly; crafty man”  
>  

Restart.  
Chapter 31:  BELOVED BY DRAGONS  
   
   
They had only been in Hong Kong for a few days before the Great (that) and Powerful (fucking) Asami (BASTARD!!) Ryuichi dropped the bomb about why they had really traveled to Hong Kong in the first place.   
   
So okay, he had been suspicious when they’d left Tokyo on such short notice after he’d just returned from his Nagasaki/Hiroshima tour. And of course he knew it was not just a simple “you are being targeted so I need to whisk you away to safety; oh, and BTW: I’m coming too”, but this... why had he ever listened to him in the first place?  This is too fuckin’ much! ‘I'm gonna get Feilong for this too, oh, just wait.’ My loving big brother MY ASS!  He’s in so. much. shit. for his part of this.  Bastards!, the pair of them. “I am gonna take Tao and disappear after I shoot ‘em both in their sweet asses.’  Whoever came up with bull is just... so... very.  SICK.  
   
The Day of Reckoning had arrived.  Tonight he would either soar like a shooting star, or crash and burn like a fizzled fire cracker. This was the banquet in honour of both Sion and the Baishe, and while their various business associates, belonging to Asami and/or Feilong were among their vaunted guests, as well as some rather “specialized” investors, the reasons for tonight’s soirée were twofold. It was also a trap for Mikhail.  
   
Looking at himself in the mirror made him shudder at the utter horror those depraved degenerate dickheads had come up with.  His torso “covered” by what could loosely be described as a singlet and he had matching pants that were slashed from his hips to his ankles, both made of sheer white voile, and nothing else.  
Except deep blue suede house slippers.    
   
As he looked at his “bare-ly there” costume, he realized a band-aid would cover more. Asami materialized behind him and slipped his arms around his kitten’s waist and softly nuzzled his neck. When their gazes met in the mirror, Akihito could see the dark humor dancing in those molten irises.  
   
"Umm…, why am I doing this again, Asami?  And so help me, if you dare say ‘because you love me’…” the blond growled as he turned to glare up into the darker man’s eyes.  
   
"Shh... quiet, Akihito.  It’ll be fun, and the enemy will be least expecting it."  Asami murmured as he looped a long azure silk sash around his boy’s waist, tying it off in a discrete square knot above one hip before wrapping it back loosely in an overhand knot below the other hip, covering up the blond’s man bits while still hinting at what was underneath, fore and aft. As the boy turned back to take in the full effect, he had to admit he liked the way the whole ensemble flowed and draped, now that he was indecently decent.  
 Mmm, he could have fun with this tonight…  wait.  
   
“But isn’t he occasionally a business partner with Fei and you?"  
   
Asami shrugged carelessly.  "Enemy, friend;  same thing, different day.”  
   
"Okay, so again:  why dress me like..., um, a slave in an Arabian court?”  
   
"Oh, this?  My darling Akihito, this is for my personal enjoyment."  
   
"Seriously, don't you have better things to do!?"  
   
"No.”  
   
"Wonderful.  And why am I the one who has to do this?”  
   
"You’re the one who had to go get adopted by Feilong, and as his brother it's your responsibility to protect him."  
   
"Isn't he your business partner?"  
   
"...Yes..."  
   
"Well, this here is your business, which I have no part in!"  
   
"Look, the plan is simple, convince Mikhail that it was you, my very cute, sexy, gorgeous fiancé, who were the linchpin to this deal since you first went to Hong Kong;  and he needs to join us, or you are still pissed enough with his screwing around in what wasn’t his business that you’ll sick two very hostile dragons on him.”  
   
"Fine, whatever, Asami. So why am I dressed nearly naked?"

"Well, Mikhail fancies Feilong, and you are also to be a very hot distraction."  
   
"Uh, if Mikhail likes Feilong, why the hell would he look at me?"  
   
"You seem to be able to attract the attention of very powerful men, Akihito, and we can use that to our advantage."  
   
"So, I have to try and what, seduce him...?  I don't know if I can do that.”  
   
"Kitten, you seduce me all the time."  
   
"Not really, you’re just horny all the time.”  
   
"And who’s fault is that."  
   
"Sure as hell not mine!"  
   
"You know how, even when you’ve been out all night in some dark, dirty alley waiting to get a picture, and then come home smelling like trash?”  
   
"…Yeah…”  
   
"Well, even then, you still turn me on."  
   
"You're just a pervert.”  
   
"You make me one, and all the ideas I get from looking at you just fill me with such naughty temptations.”  
   
"So, you’re saying, just to be perfectly clear here... everything you do to me is my fault!?”  
   
"Yes."  
   
"Fine, I’ll just remember that for future reference.  So, I’m to seduce Mikhail, is that what you want, then?  How far do I take it?"  
   
"Just enough so Feilong is fine."  
   
"Why can't he do this himself?  Last time I checked, he’s a big boy and you both know he doesn't need my help.  And what happens if Mikhail’s attention falls on me instead of him and he gets it in his screwy gwai lo** head to kidnap me again and I’m once more at his mercy?!”  
   
"Look, Kitten, just look delectable, be adorable, offer him the deal, we will protect you, and if necessary, I will end him."  
   
"Okay, what if Mikhail tries to kiss me, you'd be good with that?  
   
"No."  
   
"Then he's allowed to look but not touch?"  
   
"Mm, sort of…"  
   
“What, exactly, is ‘sort of...’”?  
   
"Well, as long as you behave and don’t entice him into touching you, then all is good.  Stop pouting, kitten, or your ass is mine… scratch that, I'll fuck you on that couch ri...  Akihito?  What is it, tell me.”  
   
"I don’t like Mikhail, and I don’t want to be around him."  
   
"You keep saying that, but you’ve never said why.”  
   
"…Ryuichi… how bad do you want this deal?"  
   
"I won’t deny it would be of benefit to Feilong and I…"  
   
"How.  Bad.”  
   
"It would be very beneficial for us."  
   
"’Cause if I tell you why I hate the Russian, you'll kill him."  
   
"Really.  The only thing I would kill him over is if he touched you in any way."  
   
"Alright then...  Well, I’m ready, let’s go."  
 "Akihito."  
   
"What!?"  
   
"Akihito, what aren't you telling me?"  
   
"It’s nothing, let’s get this show on the road."  
   
"No, forget it. The deal’s not important. Now: tell me the truth, Akihito."  
   
"Let's just go."  
   
"Akihito…"  
   
"NO!”  
   
"Akihito."  
   
"No…"  
   
"Takaba Akihito.  Tell me, or I will..."  
   
"You'll what.  Take away my allowance?  Ground me for a month?  Forbid me from going into the secret room?  What do you think you can possibly do?!"  
   
"I will take your Pocky away."  
   
"That’s below the belt.  You, are an evil beast."  
   
"Akihito. Seriously kitten, tell me.” (stroking Akihito hips)  
   
"(sigh) Fine. So, when you came to get me in Hong Kong, it was the Russian who interfered."  
   
"Yes, Feilong and I are well aware of that."  
   
"Well, Mikhail may have felt me up and threatened to sell me off to keep me quiet."  
   
"..."  
   
(voice and eyes lowered)  "Don't look at me like that.”  
   
"Finish the story, Akihito."  
   
"And um, his uncle, Yuri?  He called me a bunch of things, then accused me of trying to beguile him into fucking me and went apeshit.  He's the one who throttled me.  He’d started to abuse me, but Mikhail came in and put a stop to it.  Then he sent his uncle to drop me off and get the casino deed, but Yuri then tried to shoot me after the exchange and Kirishima got hurt protecting me.”  
   
"..."  
   
"Ryuichi... why are you...?  Ryuichi, please, it’s not that bad now, I just don't trust them and can’t stand being around them.  But if you and Fei need me to do this, I will."  
   
"I’m going to shoot him."  
   
Aki stared at him with big eyes.  "Who!”  
   
"Mikhail, that's who.”  
   
"Oh, that’s fine.  I’m actually quite happy with that decision.  Can I load the bullets into your gun clip for you?"  
   
"What, are you still angry with him, Akihito?"  
   
"Yes.  Actually, can I shoot him?  I’d prefer if he limped for the rest of his life.  Are you laughing at me?!”  
   
"No kitten, I just like your idea better."  
   
"Alright then, when Mikhail agrees in principle to the Sion/Baishe proposal, I can shoot him."  
   
"Yes."  
   
"Really?!"  
   
"No."  
   
"Aww... why not?"  
   
"Because I’m going to shoot him.  Don't look at me like that."  
   
"Like what?"  
   
"Like I stole your dinner."  
   
"Well, you kinda did.  Why do you get to shoot him and I don’t?  He did have his hands all over me so...  Sorry!  Ryuichi, don't look like that, I’m sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."  
   
"No one outside of family touches you.  Now I want to cut his hands off at the shoulders."  
   
"Ryuichi, you still have to change and we need to get going soon or everything you two worked for will be gone."  
   
"Does Feilong know about Mikhail?"  
   
"If Fei or Yoh did, the Russian would be dead.  No, I never told anyone but you.  Mmm, gods, your touch is so hot..."  
   
"Akihito, when the deal is sorted out, I want Mikhail to account for this."  
   
"Fine with me.”  
   
Silence descended in the room, both lost in their own thoughts, when Akihito needed Asami to stop dwelling on Mikhail's transgressions or blood would be split before the meeting even started.  Akihito looked at Asami in the mirror with a slight smirk on his lips, and started to slowly move, using lots of hip to rub up against his man.  
   
"Stop wriggling around or I am going to...  I mean it, kitten…  stop it. Stop kissing...  Aki...  Right.  Couch, now." (bubbling laughter)  
   
“Yes, Master, whatever you say, my lord."  The blond bowed his head, eyes down ever so humbly.  
   
"Akihito, you are a menace” Asami growled, taking hold of his boy’s bicep.  
   
"I should bloody well hope so..., I mean ‘no Master, please!  Your Aki is a very good boy’."  
   
"Mmm, my little kitten, you are such a very, naughty boy."  
   
"Uh, Ryuichi, mmph... I’m a very, very good boy, who is very, very, needy… uwah…more...  please Ryu, I need..."  
   
“I need to get this mosquito netting off you, and get your cheeky ass over the back of that couch.”  
 

About an hour later...  
 

"Are you dressed and ready, Akihito?"  
   
“Dressed in what?  There’s nothing left of it!”  
   
“Good thing I was prepared, then.  I thought once I saw you in it, it might not survive to see the world outside the door, so I had five more made just like it.”  
   
“Delightful.”  
   
“Kitten, come here a moment...”  
   
The blond finished tying his sash like it was before as he stopped in front of his taller lover. Asami was partially turned to look at something on the dressing table when he directed his boy to close his eyes. Aki delayed and had a mini fit, then pouted, and did as he was told anyways.    
   
He felt Asami turn him about, then both hands left him for a moment before something cold was placed around his upper neck.  He gasped at the touch, then waited, hands partially clenched, until Asami told him to take a look.   
   
Opening his eyes, Aki was speechless with what he saw in the mirror:  a one of a kind Cartier Panthére Collection choker was nestled comfortably around his upper throat.Instead of pavé white diamonds covering the platinum body with black diamond “spots”and emeralds for eyes, this cat was all glossy black diamonds in softer white gold with rich yellow   
diamonds as eyes instead.   
   
The big cat was at rest, head up, body moulding to the curves of his throat, the tail hinged to the body as the hind legs rested along the back of his neck, the long tail flowing around the other side of his throat to tuck in under the front paws resting on his Adam's apple.    
   
Akihito swallowed hard, blinking his suddenly moist eyes, and felt the weight move up and down below his chin.  Turning to Asami, he saw the larger man smile with adoration and possessive pride.   
   
“I knew it would set you off nicely” he murmured before capturing the blond’s mouth in a soft, sweet kiss.  
   
As it ended, Aki took a deep breath, rolled his eyes and huffed. "Can we put a hold on this for now.  You know you need to see Fei a bit early. And Mikhail is mine."  
   
Asami chuckled. "Fine, seeing as you're such a good kitten… but we will do this together."  
   
As Asami turned towards the cabin door, Akihito cleared his throat and spoke softly "...Um, Ryuichi?"  
   
"Yes, Kitten?”  
   
"...Nothing. Tell you later."  
   
   
   
Akihito shivered when he was ushered into the room where Feilong and Asami were waiting for Mikhail's grand “surprise” entrance.  From their intent stares alone Akihito knew he was in trouble.  They couldn't keep their eyes off him as he walked over to where they were seated.   
   
He was already uncomfortable from walking through the casino cruise ballroom, all those masked eyes judging him like a piece of meat, weighing his possible worth. He was thankful both Kirishima and Suoh insisted on escorting him across the ship to the lounge they were holding the meeting in.    
   
Being ensconced between them let him feel hidden from the worst of the prying. But here, he felt like a little rabbit that somehow got himself into the lions den.  Akihito had to bite his tongue as he felt the electricity sparking between all three of them like it had once before, almost making him forget where he was.  Asami looked so exotic in his sumptuous vestments as a Raja, the boy couldn’t decide whether to swallow his tongue or have an aneurysm from the overwhelming hunger he felt.    
   
Like hell he was even THINKING of looking in Feilong's direction right now, or he’d swear he’d spontaneously combust into a little pile of ash. Instead, he went to Asami when he beckoned him over.  "Will this work?" Akihito asked himself as he bit his lower lip, still not one hundred percent sure about this scenario.  
   
"Kitten, don't worry, it will work out fine." Asami’s fingers swept down his boy’s neck, caressing the choker, down along his collarbone and over his chest. Akihito quivered at the featherlight touch over the soft sheer material.  
   
"Alright, if you say so." Akihito nodded in determination, moving to take his place on Asami’s lap.  When the older man’s fingers stroked Akihito's hair and his boy relaxed against him, tilting his head back, wiggling his arse slightly and hummed his enjoyment, Asami decided right then he must do this more often.  
   
Feilong observed the pair for a moment and smiled, his voice, as smooth as silk, sounded like a purr. "Akihito, if you are not sure what to say, say nothing and let Mikhail fill in the silence.” As he leaned in slightly towards them, the blond unconsciously moved closer to his brother.    
   
Darting his hand out, he gently but firmly held the boy’s chin, pulling him in closer to his face, leaving Akihito’s ass in the air at almost eye level with Asami, who, appreciating the view, then moved a hand up the slit in the pants along the boy's thigh, making him squirm.    
   
“Now, little brother, remember what I told Tao and you about using seduction for advantage: everything in the world is about sex, except sex.  Sex is about power.”  There was a dark chuckle from behind Aki, as Asami and Feilong shared a knowing look.  
   
"Oh no you don't, if you two think there’s gonna be a repeat of the onsen, you have another think coming."  Akihito griped, swatting Asami’s hand away from his leg.  Feilong crooked an amused eyebrow as he let go and Akihito quickly got away from the two dragon who were watching him, sharing the same smirk.    
   
"Bastards... you pair of sadistic sons of...”  Akihito started to get on a roll when Yoh alerted everyone that Tao and his guards had welcomed aboard their “unexpected” guest.  Feilong gestured his little brother over to his chair before their guest of honour made his appearance.  
   
   
The Russian came in after Tao. Mikhail was surprised as he entered the elegantly appointed room.  It was lit with crystal chandeliers and had intimate group seatings with luxurious pillows hidden away behind soft velvet curtains and two more couches just as gorgeous as the chairs the dragons sat on.    
   
He hesitated for a moment as he took in the scene, then innocently asked if this was where the “United Asian Crime Lords" convention and Twister tournament was being held. He stopped dead when he saw Asami sitting in tall-backed chair with drink and cigar on his side table, Kei and Suoh seated beside him, Feilong sitting in an identical chair on his other side, Yoh sitting beside him, Tao seated on the far end. Seeing all the serious faces looking at him, he stopped, went pale, and muttered in Russian “O Bozhe, a ne vmeshatel'stvo!”  [Oh God, not an intervention!]  
   
Two dragons sat on a pair of large brown leather armchairs with mahogany wood inlays and high backs.  The younger dragon sat with his long blue-black hair up in a top knot, secured by an ornate hair piece and pin, the rest flowed down his back.  He wore the most luxurious brocade silk golden wheat coloured upper garment with a white cotton under robe.  
 The soft brown skirt was bound with a honey-shaded braid with a carved tiger eye stone ornament hanging from it. The waist skirt was a dark walnut with a beautiful dragon embroidered on the raw silk material in a myriad of gold tones, completed by a black sash.  
His obsidian eyes held no shred of friendship as he sat elegantly with a Faberge cigarette holder gracefully balanced in his hand, the matching case, lighter and ash tray close at hand on his side table with his drink.  
   
The more mature dragon was seated with his legs crossed in his intricately patterned copper-coloured fitted churidar pants, his long vest-like kurta several shades darker than the matching longer sherwani jacket overtop.  
 It had lapels from the hem up the front around the standing collar and cuffs with silver and black dragons embroidered in the expensive material, his coal black hair slicked back with a few stray strands hanging down on his forehead.  He had a cigarette dangling from his lips, smoke curling in the air past his coldly observing eyes.  
   
The young man, however, was enchanting:  slim build, silver-blond short hair with the most beautiful ocean blue eyes;  anyone could see the wild spirit within them.  His rose-tinged lips had a genuine smile on them.   
   
Around the three younger men’s necks were different coloured gold chains with a large round pendant of precious Ammolite stone with strong colours that glowed in the soft light of the room.  Feilong’s son had a orange and green stone with black fracture lines through it that made it looked like coloured scales, the image of a yellow gold dragon in its center, and the words “Beloved by Dragons” in Cantonese and Japanese around the outside edge.  
   
 Baishe’s number two man sat on the couch between the boy and Feilong, wearing a blue and red stone worked in white gold.  Asami’s boy had a rare indigo and violet stone in rose gold, and a definite "think I'm their bitch?” attitude.  The two dragon's sat as one stroked the young man's leg and the other smoked as the blond played with a strand of long hair wrapped around his fingers.  The boy, even in his rather plain costume, was vibrantly stunning as he lay back between them.  
   
Walking into their presence, even as they sat calm and collected on their thrones, it was eminently clear deep down, that one wrong move and they wouldn't hesitate to have his throat torn out.  Most dragons love treasure above all else and these two were no different, but their treasures weren't gold and jewels, even though anyone could tell by looking at them that each one had more than enough wealth; no, their treasures were the man and teenaged boy seated by the Chinese dragon’s side, and the young man reclining on the chair arms between them, his blond head resting on the Japanese dragon’s shoulder, while the Chinese dragon's hand rested on the boy’s thigh, slowly caressing it.  
   
The boy he had abducted previously beamed a smile and moved to sit up, his voice as soft as his skin looked.  He welcomed Mikhail and invited him to be seated, indicating a elegant burgundy velvet chair facing the others. Mikhail was confused:  why weren’t the men saying anything, letting their little Akihito do all the talking.  
   
Off to one side was a small table set up with a chess set carved from dark grey soap stone and walrus tusk ivory.  Akihito was trying hard not to smirk, as much as he enjoyed seeing Mikhail unsure of the situation he had walked into, he had to put on his game face on.   
   
"Would you like to play?"  Akihito asked a seemingly innocent question, indicating the chess table, but Mikhail had a feeling that Asami's blond might have a subtly different meaning in mind.  
   
"Yes, I would.  Shall we?" Mikhail sat down close to the board and watched as Akihito asked Feilong to provide their guest some of his favorite refreshments.  Feilong nodded and silently motioned to a server waiting silently at the side of the room.  She came over to the Baishe leader’s side and listened intently.  Feilong then stroked Akihito’s thigh once fondly and sat back to watch the proceedings.  
   
Akihito got up and moved to sit on the cushioned hassock at the foot of Mikhail's chair as some of the cruise staff members came in with a bottle of Parliament Vodka with tall shot glasses, along with a tray of zakuski (Russian appetizers, snacks, pickles and blinis with butter and caviar) and set them on Mikhail's side table while another moved the chess table to stand between to two fair haired men.   
   
Once they toasted each other and had a bite of pickled plums and farmers cheese to cut the alcohol, they started to play.  Akihito looked up to Mikhail as they talked and had their turns, the two dragon's watching intently as Akihito gently flirted and laughed at the Russian’s jokes as the game went on.  
   
Asami and Feilong never spoke, just occasionally sipped their drinks or took a smoke while Akihito dictated the flow of the conversation. Then things started to go bad for Mikhail’s game as his white pieces began to leave the board at a rapid pace.  Very shortly the blond had Mikhail’s queen in check, and it was obvious the white king would be mated in a few short moves.  
   
Now, Mikhail would agree most days that he might be crazy, but he ain't nuts, so he lay his king down on the chessboard and surrendered the game.  He was thinking over some of the business proposals that Akihito had mentioned during their chat, and agreed that if the two leaders should join forces, his group joining their cabal might be the only way he would survive;  business-wise, of course.  
   
 Noting how both Feilong and Asami were conspicuously NOT trying to kill (or at least, seriously maim) each other all evening, and how their combined teams of men seem to have formed their own partnerships and groups around the room, he got a chill that the vodka couldn’t chase away.   
   
He had a sneaky suspicion that sooner or later he would have to swallow the bitter pill of no longer having the option of being an independent third party in Asian business and crime, and he’s had enough business dealings with both men behind Akihito that the sooner he joined them, the more options and and a better deal he’d get. He tried very hard not to show any negative feelings he had for being played like this as he agreed, (in theory only, mind you) to joining a Sion/Baishe merger.  
   
As Mikhail was trying to wiggle around on the hook he found himself on, looking for some unseen advantage before committing himself and his own empire to the new reality that was rushing (he sensed) to overtake him, as neither Feilong nor Asami said or did anything that might be construed as a friendly or sympathetic gesture to him while Akihito began setting the chessboard again while nodding or mewing in agreement to something the Russian said or some point he tried to make until finally the pieces were in place and a new game was ready to commence.   
   
Aki just sat on his cushioned seat, one foot tucked under his other knee as that leg dangled over the side of his perch, a polite smile in place as he waited for the leader of the Arbatov Family to finally wind down and shut up.  When that miracle occurred, he motioned over another server and indicated a second chessboard and table along the far wall, which had all of the white pieces removed and was brought over beside their table.    
   
Takaba then hummed to himself as he pushed the two boards tight together, spread out Mikhail's pieces and thinned them out to cover his side of the boards.  Finally, Aki pointed to each of the “black” pieces, indicating the group on the left was Baishe and the group on the right was Sion. Using the dark pawns, he infiltrated the spaces in the Arbatov line of white defenders, and started replacing white pieces with them, naming an ally or business group that Mikhail worked with or owned, including a few that Asami and Feilong didn’t know about, if the quick looks those men darted at each other meant anything.    
   
Eventually the blond stopped, explaining how almost all of the Russian’s business and underworld ventures and contacts depended on Asami or Fei's extended business interests or good graces until there were damn few white pieces left standing against them.  
   
Meanwhile, he had Mikhail eating out the palm of his hand.  While Feilong purred in satisfaction as he watched his little brother perform perfectly, and Yoh pointed out little nuances for Tao’s benefit, when Akihito won his match against Arbatov and became regarded as more than a pet or toy by the reckless, dangerous European, Asami was near bursting with pride.    
While he always held his treasured boy in high esteem, tonight he had gone far and beyond all expectations:  filing away his self-doubts and nerves, he was alluring, clever and at times his lover had downright smoldered.  
   
Once that simple demonstration was over, Mikhail had no more choice but to verbally agreed to join the new alliance, right then and there, to survive. Asami was about to say something when Akihito shot him a look to keep quiet. Akihito was well aware that he would pay with interest for that slight later, but Asami complied none the less.  
   
Meanwhile, Akihito had risen from his seat and went back to the chairs where his men were. Just like a cat, he climbed up on Asami’s chair, rub his head along his lover’s palm, earning a smile from Asami as he arranged his head and chest across the yakuza’s lap while resting his long legs across Feilong.   
   
"As you can see, I have importance, and it would certainly smooth things out if you could make ALL your people understand that if anyone comes for me, my two very faithful dragons would retaliate. Harshly. I have spouse status with Asami, and am considered family to all top three men of Baishe."  
   
Mikhail smiled despite himself as he was about to wish everyone a goodnight and leave to let his people know of the forthcoming alliance he had been “asked” to join.  He'd realised that even though he had an exceptional deal, he was in no way considered “family”, “friend” or even “work acquaintance”.  
  But Akihito had been cunning and he now knew that the scared boy he’d abducted all those years back was now more poised and in a far better position than he himself might ever be.  He might even have to cultivate the blond’s favour to get anywhere with Asami, Feilong or the future dragon of Baishe.  Just sealing the pact to protect Akihito, Yoh and Tao unconditionally wouldn’t earn him any points here. It was just part of the price of doing business.  
   
When the negotiations were almost at an end, Mikhail decided to ask why such an elaborate set up in such an unusual location, and why they had decided to let Akihito be in charge. Asami spoke for the first time that evening when he said “Well, it was Akihito’s wish for us not to fight any longer, and seeing as how he has power over two dragons, we do what-ever we need to to keep him happy".    
   
Then Akihito asked for his Uncle Yuri. Mikhail had the feeling that neither Asami nor Feilong was expecting such a request. And while Mikhail was reluctant to give Akihito his uncle, he had never been particularly close to the cold and angry repressed man.  As loyal as he was to Arbatov Family business, he was still a brute and was becoming more dangerous as time went on.  Even so, Mikhail was delaying giving Yuri over to the blond.  
   
Then Akihito sat up straight and looking Mikhail dead in the eye, and said “Before we conclude this meeting, give me Yuri as a sign of good faith” as he smiled sweetly.  
   
"Akihito..." Mikhail started to before being cut off.  
   
"You don't get to call me that.  The best you can get is to be able to call me Takaba" Akihito snapped, feeling annoyed.  
   
"Takaba, then.  Yuri was shot and killed on this ship that night that Asami traded the casino deed for you. I don't have him."  
   
"If that's how you wish to play it, then I suggest you should leave, now, while you still can, and prepare for war.  Do you think I forgive or forget you touching me with your filthy hands all over my body, trying to taunt your uncle;  then after you caught Yuri later strangling me, you sent me off with him?  And what about his wounding Kirishima-san when he tried to shoot me and steal Fei’s deed?!” Six pairs of hostile eyes skewered the Russian as he desperately tried to do damage control.  
   
"But Takaba, he fell over board after he was shot…”  Akihito started feeling lightheaded as his breathing becoming almost strained.  Akihito seemed on the verge of hyperventilating when Feilong moved in his chair to lean over and shield his little brother from Mikhail, as if whispering to him.  
   
"Akihito…” Feilong spoke quietly, concerned with his Aki’s reaction.  Asami had already pulled him up close to his chest, murmuring soft words to him as he surreptitiously rubbed his back to calm him down. Neither male wanted to make the blond seem out and out weak or damaged in front of his former tormentor.  When Akihito felt back under control again, he pushed off of the chair, away from both his protectors to confront the Russian up close.  
   
"Last chance, Mikhail.  You can either be the new Tsar of Russia, or you can die in humiliating defeat, your choice.  Do we have a deal?"  
   
"You don’t have that power."  
   
"Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong.  Not only do I have two willing accomplices and their men who are more than happy to erase you right now, but I have at this minute a few, shall we say, “persons of influence” who are ready to take over your operations, on my say so.  And all because you wouldn’t give up an old man that you despise and who is fast becoming a liability. Give. Me. Yuri." Akihito quietly demanded  
   
Mikhail paused, thinking over his options, not sure if Akihito was telling the truth, however, the feeling he was getting from Asami and Feilong was he could either accept or die, possibly not in that order.  He nodded.  
   
"I want your word, Mikhail, YOUR WORD, that once I have Yuri you will not seek retribution against Sion or Baishe, or allow any harm to befall me that would hurt either of your partners, or that you would sow discord among them by taking revenge on Tao and Yoh.  I mean it, once Yuri is in my possession and dead, we will have a clean slate between us all.  Do you confirm this?”  Akihito waited for Mikhail to decided.  
   
"You have my word, Takaba.  I will not retaliate.  Fine, I will have him delivered to you within the next twenty-four hours.”  
   
"Don’t bother.  I already have him."  Everyone in the room focused on Akihito at this revelation.  Akihito smiled coolly, knowing he had just proved to Mikhail he wasn't to be messed with after Fei and Asami let Mikhail know who was calling the shots.    
   
Akihito picked up a remote control from the side table and switched the TV on across the room, the men all turning just in time to hear a gunshot and see Yuri’s head drop limply to his chest, still bound to a chair, dead.  
   
Asami walked over to Akihito after Mikhail made his excuses and left. Asami moved embracing his kitten, he could feel Akihito's body trembling as soon as those strong arms encased him, he relaxed instantly the passed few hours, Akihito had played Mikhail like a violins, Akihito was beautiful, thankfully the hard part was over. Asami nuzzled into Akihito's neck kissing along his shoulder until he felt Akihito's body completely appeased.

“You took a big risk, Akihito", Asami whispered in his blond boy’s ear, “so, do you want to explain how, exactly, you pulled that off?"  
   
 

 

**Flashback**  
   
After Izaya picked Yuri up from his well guarded safe house in Siberia like he had been ordered, he tied him up, ready to work him over on the kitten’s command.  Izaya had sent Akihito a text from a burner phone of his, two days before, stating that he was one of Asami-sama’s specialists and he had been instructed by Kirishima-san himself that due to the nature of his mission, if he was ever unable to contact the top three men of Sion, he was to report to Takaba-sama instead.    
   
That Akihito could believe, seeing as how most of Sion’s personnel had their devices all but surgically attached to them the past few days.

Since Asami was in the shower, and the blond thought his ass was relatively safe at the moment, he texted the number back to see what was up.    
   
Then all hell broke loose inside the blond’s skull as he read the next text, advising that the “specialist” had completed his mission, and had located and obtained Yuri Arbatov.  They were inflight to Hong Kong, but he was awaiting orders to either proceed to Japan and await further orders, or get new orders before their flight touched down.  With only a few minor hints on his part, Izaya was able to get Akihito focused on his own payback, and ensuring the safety of the dragons' treasures with Mikhail.  
   
Once in Hong Kong, he was able to stow Yuri’s unconscious carcass on the casino cruise, then concentrate on gathering the equipment needed to pass on the information required to win against Mikhail.  Izaya placed an ear piece for the blond in their stateroom (per their agreement) for when he was getting dressed, then planted a miniature camera within the central chandelier overlooking the meeting room.  
   
 After that, he’d had his fun working out his boredom on the old guy that had hurt their kitten while simultaneously directing Aki’s chess moves, the talks for Mikhail joining his big bro and the older sexy piece of Baishe ass, and of course, making Yuri useful with the grand finale.  
   
He was mildly miffed for getting sent off to the ass end of the world, keeping him from spending some quality making friends and influencing people within Baishe, and of course, bedeviling Ryuichi and Kirishima, but in the end, it was for a worthwhile cause:  making Akihito into a proxy king.  
   
That made him the king maker, and from what he’d heard, it was better to be The Voice Behind the Throne, skipping out the back door with the bundle of swag while the king faced the angry mob storming the castle. Now they’d see what the blond kitten would do with his newfound power.    
Once he got back to port, though, he’d get his strawberry licorice laces. AND that fabulous ice cream hot chocolate sauce, mmm-mm! Oh! Strawberry licorice laces DIPPED IN the ice cream hot chocolate sauce!  Ohhh!  That thought brought a dreamy smile to his face as he continued disposing of what was left of what was once Yuri Arbatov while feeding his hungry new fishy friends...  
   
**Back to the Present**  
 

The ballroom was beautiful, fit for royalty, decorated for the big night: Asami and Feilong’s introduction of Akihito to their society while showing him off and causing speculation among their more influential business associates as to why both enemies were here, behaving themselves. It was a relaxed affair, a carnival masquerade ball. It was to announce the new alliance, but the room was buzzing with rumors and speculation, also whispers of who was the blond on Asami's arm.   
   
Leaning inconspicuous by the chocolate fountain, enjoying the festivities, the dapper dressed man in his vintage three piece suit and hat casually lounged, his cherry amber eyes surveying the room with very alert eyes.   
   
"Tadashi-sama.  I did not expect you to be here tonight.”  The mellow voice of the leader of the Baishe caused the elegant man to turn away from the delightful lady he had been spending time with until Feilong found him. “Thank you for the thoughtful gift on my birthday.”  
   
"My pleasure, Liu-sama.  Tonight I am here in a strictly advisory capacity. Unfortunately, once we make port, I will be leaving.  I just wanted to see the ‘diamond in the rough’ in action”, he smiled, his eyes flickering with amusement, the golden flecks in his irises looking like tiny flames in the soft chandelier light. "Takaba seems a very decent young fellow.  And having two dragons, and now a Russian Bear no less! to protect him...  He seems very well guarded, let's all hope your group can keep it that way."  
   
Feilong took a sip of his Dom Perignon White Gold Champagne (or, as Tao referred to it, "the Good Shit") as his hackles went up.  How did he know that Mikhail… no, no one knew, the announcement hadn’t been made yet. Did he have something to do with Yuri?  No, that wasn’t possible.  
"Is Akihito in danger?" Feilong was curious to know who this man was, and more importantly, what he knew.  
   
"I have given my word that no harm will come to that boy, not by my hand. And not by anyone that I may hold sway over."  
   
“Thank you for that assurance, it is most appreciated."  Feilong didn't know why, but he felt he could trust him, probably instincts.  
   
"Feilong, when I leave tonight to return to Tokyo, I will be there for a week before going on to England, so I must ask you a delicate question to think on before we meet again:  have you ever thought to investigate your mother's death?"  
   
Feilong turned away.  Anyone looking at his normally stoic face would have seen too many emotions on it at that moment.  After he composed himself, he turned around, but Tadashi was already gone.  Feilong looked over the ballroom for the 1920’s suit and gamblers hat that the man was wearing with his signature walking stick, but Tadashi was gone as if he had been speaking to a ghost.  
   
"Feilong, are you alright?" Akihito could see stress on Feilong's handsome features.  As he touched his brother's arm, the man twitched slightly.  
   
"Akihito!  No, I'm fine."  A sad smile crossed his face before he brightened and put his arm around Aki's shoulders and steered him back towards where Yoh and Ryuichi were talking with another guest.  Once the tall man reclaimed custody of his blond boy and made introductions, Feilong motioned Yoh over for a private word.  
   
"Yoh, once Aki, Ryuichi and our Japanese guests leave, I need you to help me look into my mother's death."  Yoh's normally controlled expression showed concern.  
   
"Fei, what is this about?"  
   
"Let us discuss this later;  tonight, we must not be neglectful hosts."  
 

   
Izaya’s Shenanigans  
   
Ryuichi arrived at a local park at Kirishima’s texted request to meet and discuss with a local priest about performing at the fast approaching wedding. It seemed unusual to meet at the park but with time running short, Asami decided to ignore it. When he arrived, there was a small children's festival with balloons and ice cream, laughter and singing on a beautiful sunny afternoon.  
   
Kei was discussing the details with “Father Dick” (a.k.a “our most beloved Izaya") of performing the marriage while Asami was trying to keep his malevolent urges under control before he did something he'd regret.    
   
The "priest" said he had to pop back to the church for twenty minutes while he heard Confession, but would be happy come back as quickly as possible to run through the marriage ceremony with them.  Kei returned to his boss with information that he thought would reassure him, only to find it seemed to make him more frightened.  His nightmare was coming true...   
   
“But Ryuichi, I did a background check on the priest and he is qualified to marry people;  apparently he has been doing it for over five years, all good reviews too.  A real good man he was, must he be so faithful to his Lord.”  
   
Asami felt like he went completely numb and his eyes were going to fall out of his head.  How did he manage to be a priest for FIVE years and get good reviews when only a few moments ago Asami witnessed him push a small child into a pond because he took the last of the strawberry laces? Some fantastic priest he was!  Asami sighed and turned to his most loyal companion.    
   
“Kei. Go back and do another background check on him. I know you are good, but you have failed at this task.  Do it again, and look harder.”  Kei was utterly confused yet somewhat offended.  
   
"I don’t understand sir, I did a thorough search on him.” Asami clenched his teeth in frustration and glared at Kei, reminding himself that he couldn’t do him any physical harm as he was his Best Man.  
 "Are you stoned?!  All that information you gave me just a few seconds ago was crap. How did you not notice that the priest was actually Izaya.”  Kei looked down in thought as he made the connection.  
   
“Of course!  How could I have been so blind, forgive me for my mistake. I’ll go find an actual officiate.” As he left, Izaya strolled back, this time wearing a princess costume.  
   
“What are you wearing this time?  I thought you were a priest.”  Izaya refused to make eye contact.  
   
"Well, you see... I may have just been defrocked as a priest and banned from nearly every church in the area, so now I work as a kid’s entertainer.  I do get to dress up in a lot of things~”  
   
“Why?”  
   
Izaya looked at him as if he was stupid.  “Isn’t it obvious? I get free cake~”  
   
T.B.C

 

   
*******

Izaya shenanigans

Akihito ran into Asami's office, dressed as a princess, all big blue desperate eyes:  “Hide me!”  
Izaya stormed in after, dressed as a handsome prince, then picked Akihito up bridal style and ran out of the room, leaving behind a confused Asami.  
Asami, eyebrow raised, turned to Kirishima:  “Drama club at the university?”  
Kirishima frowned at his tablet:  “Not sure, Asami-sama.  Izaya and Akihito are in the drama club, but the play is "Chicago".”  
   
*************  
Just a l’il moment with Akihito and Izaya;  
   
Izaya: "C’mon, I wasn’t that drunk~"  
Akihito: "You were getting really clingy with Asami"  
Izaya: "And? He’s my brother, so what?"  
Akihito: "You asked if he had any family"  
Izaya: "So...?"  
Akihito: "He said... no."  
   
   
   
   
 


	32. Death by chocolate...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last night in Hong Kong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always lainie can always deliver then kitty Kat is Izaya

Restart.  
Chapter 32: Death by chocolate.../p>

Izaya casually walked into the party filled with business men and women playing dress up, unnoticed in his pirate disguise as he scanned the crowd, picking out targets to fleece. He spotted Tadashi, keeping to himself and away from unwanted eyes, hiding in plain sight by talking to some redheaded burlesque dancer. Izaya magically materialized next to the older male and took the drink out of his hand, knocking it back, only to spit it out moments later. Tadashi just watched, unamused with Izaya’s antics as his female companion made a noise and took herself elsewhere. 

“That could have been poisoned, for all you knew…” Izaya stared at the glass in horror, before looking at Tadashi, eyes wide open. 

“Why would you be drinking something poisoned?! Do you have a death wish? I could help you out with that, even give you friends and family discount~”. 

Tadashi simply raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Who said that drink belonged to me in the first place? You should learn not to jump to conclusions.” Before Izaya could argue back, he quickly got to the reason of why they were there.

“Did you do what you were supposed to do?” Tadashi watched as Izaya’s expression turned foul and clicked his tongue in dismay. 

“WHAT?!? His whining was so annoying, and then he had the nerve to try and taunt me, as if he was in any position to threaten me. I got fed up with his shit, so I shot him.” Izaya could feel Tadashi’s slight annoyance through his less than debonair frown. 

“You were supposed to torture him and then await for my instructions. You shouldn’t have let him get under your skin and provoke you so easily; and I should have known something like this would happen with how easily you get bored or angry.” 

Izaya glared up at Tadashi and starting raising his voice. “What do you mean, ‘easily angered’? What’s THAT supposed to mean?!” Tadashi, not wanting to start a pointless public disturbance with Izaya, easily grabbed the scruff of the boy’s neck and pushed his head under the chocolate fountain, face down in the basin.

After a few moments calmly counting to twelve in Latin, he pulled the boy’s head back up for a breath. After a quick gasp for air, a smirk appeared on that non repentant face. 

“Is this something that turns you on~? I didn’t know you were into THAT kind of thing~” Tadashi looked at Izaya with genteel distaste before speaking.

“Next time, keep yourself under control, and do only, and precisely, what I tell you to do.” Izaya watched him as he turned and walked away through the crowd. Licking away at the chocolate that dripped down his pale face, out of the corner of a squinty eye he noticed a certain blond kitten walking in his general direction. An idea formed, full blown, and a mischievous grin played on his lips. Quickly and quietly, he made his way over, and as soon as his prey was within arm's reach, he made his move. 

Akihito, for his part, despite the close quarters surrounding him, felt he was about to bump into someone and tried to swerve out the way, when suddenly sweet and slippery lips covered his own and a hand reached around to squeeze his rump as liquid chocolate got smeared across his face. Izaya broke away from his feverish kiss with a drippy grin and vanished, leaving Akihito in a startled daze.

Making his way back to the chocolate fountain, Izaya grabbed a punchbowl and tipped the contents all over the floor without a care before filling the now empty bowl with fruit, treats and melted chocolate. Feeling very content with his actions, he started walking after his Tadashi.  
Near the ballroom’s exit, Izaya noticed Asami with a lineup of departing guests. After the dual announcements about the mergers and his upcoming marriage (and to whom!), most people looked like something was eating them that they disagreed with. Watching Kirishima at his side, he noticed the secretary speak a few words into the microphone of his hands free earpiece after every departure. ‘Updating their files on friends/enemies/frenemies status? Ooo, clever’, he thought.  
Deciding to mix it up a little, he simply placed the medium sized bowl of goodies on a table behind him so he could taunt Asami with his brother’s taste in outfits and about his own recent activities. Asami caught sight of a buccaneer sauntering over and tensed as he saw it was his own brother approaching through the thinning crowd. Then his interest was caught by an older male who had walked back into the room, the rim of his gamblers hat at a rakish angle to partly cover his features, picked up the bowl Izaya had been carrying, and depart once more without a glance or a single word. Asami watched as Izaya sensed something was off and had a mini freak-out over his missing nummies before he froze, and a look of unhappy realisation washed over his chocolate-coated face and he walked out almost in tears. 

In the ship’s security office shortly afterwards, Asami, Feilong and Kei all silently watched security feeds as Izaya chased after a certain chocolate thief. Asami and Kei were both anxious, knowing what mayhem the little carnelian-eyes pirate was capable of while Feilong remained silent and waiting for an explanation, completely in the dark about Tadashi's young companion.  
They watched Izaya becoming less upset and more frustrated as they could hear his recorded voice begin to swear over the noise of the crowd in multiple languages. They saw the man he was trying to get to turn around and wait for Izaya to catch up. The older male, seemingly fed up with Izaya’s whining, and not wanting to deal with a childish tantrum, decided to pass him back the bowl and shut him up with a kiss on the lips which Izaya didn’t resist. 

Then the pair disappeared in the throng of the grand lobby as the ship made ready to disembark. Asami couldn’t help but growl out “Who the FUCK just kissed my brother!?” Feilong’s face, previously blank, turned into a rictus of shock. A brother? Great gods, there was ANOTHER Asami out there?! Staring at his future in-law, his brain couldn’t even begin to form questions. After barking some angry orders to his secretary for Suoh and Yoh to get security looking for the pair, a seething Asami realised he’d completely forgotten Feilong's presence. 

Reining in his temper, he prepared his apology for usurping authority on the Baishe ship, but the head of Aki’s adopted family, wearing a rather incredulous look, was only concerned with one thing: “You have a brother; he was here, on my ship, and you didn’t feel the need for introductions. So rude."

Taking a calming breath, Asami’s mind flickered through various scenarios and out-right lies to tell, before finally coming down to ‘when all else failed, go with the truth’. 

Looking his business partner straight in the eye, he spoke. “I apologize, Feilong. It was an oversight not to mention my only remaining family member before. Blame it on years of protecting my younger brother's identity and ensuring those who would look for an advantage over me wouldn’t endanger him.” Smoothing out his features once more, the young Baishe leader could understand. Many young family members of various triad leaders’ families had been targeted over the years, it was part of the price of power.  
He’s often wished he could have done the same for Tao and hidden him in the past; but the only real option he’d had while rebuilding his father’s organization was to be ruthless enough to make anyone so inclined to think twice about attacking him through the boy while he was gathering power. Nodding his acceptance of Asami’s explanation, he then asked “You thought to keep him nearby in case things went to hell with Arbatov?”

Asami frowned, admitting that as far as he knew, his brother was still in Russia, when he and Akihito had arrived for their visit. Crooking an eyebrow, Feilong coolly remarked “Really? An Asami? Doing whatever he wanted, without asking anyone’s permission? Preposterous.” Kei did his best not to snicker as Asami gave their host a sour look. 

After viewing the security records a bit more, the group went back in time to see what had led up to this odd behaviour. Catching sight of Izaya and what he did to Akihito, the ambient temperature surrounding Asami dropped to just about freezing. Asking the technician to play that sequence over again, (just so his newly-arrived head of security could see what they were dealing with, of course), Feilong thoroughly enjoyed watching Asami as the temperature around him definitely dipped below freezing the second time through. Feeling like being a bit of a prick, Fei looked up at the Japanese man and ‘innocently’ remarked “Well Asami, it looks like the nuts don’t fall far from the tree in your family…”, earning him a look that would normally promise death and dismemberment.  
Fei ignored it, taking a sip of his Champagne as he watched Yoh’s mouth twitch several times. 

Huffing in disgust, Asami started to leave the room, saying he was going to check on Akihito. As he passed by a purplish Kei, who seemed to be trying to quietly asphyxiate all by himself, he shot him a look and growled “Choke on it.” As the door closed behind him, he heard the distinct sounds of Feilong, Kei and Yoh losing it behind him.

*****

When he arrived back at their cabin suite, Asami gave a judgmental look to both the Sion and Baishe men assigned to his boy, reading how their body language screamed they wanted to be anywhere but here right now. Deciding to let Suoh and Yoh handle their sin of letting someone that close to Akihito, he banished them to either end of the hallway. 

Tapping on the door to warn the blond he was coming in, he entered to a pile of cloth and discarded slippers on the floor and no Kitten in sight. Frowning slightly, he took the outer jacket of his costume off and laid it over the back of a chair as he moved towards the bathroom. The light was on, and the door was partly closed. Pushing it open, he tsked as he saw his boy, still gooey, about to turn on the spray of the shower.

“Akihito, don’t turn on the water. The melted chocolate will seize if it gets any moisture mixed in, and chunks of it will clog up the drainpipe before the water can dissolve them away.”

The blond scowled through his half mask of confection. “And just how am I supposed to get it off, then?”

“Well, seeing as how you are my cute little kitten, you could always clean it off the same way they do…”

“Don’t even go there, I’m not in the mood.” Asami chuckled as he watched his boy glower at him. 

“Just stay in the shower there, I’ll get rid of the rest of my costume and then I’ll help wipe it off you.” Leaving his boy grumbling, he disrobed and put his costume ensemble aside, then kicked Aki’s ruined gossamer set out of the way in case the inevitable happened, and put the slippers and sash safely aside.  
Then wrapping the large bath sheet around himself in case he needed something to rub his hands clean on other than his beautiful blond, he bravely ventured back into the bathroom.

In his short absence, Akihito tried to scrub off some of the offending chocolate with wads of paper tissues, just to smear it even further about his face, and now little pieces of tissue were stuck all over him too.  
Shaking his head, Asami sighed and asked if this was really his first time cleaning the stuff off of himself, given his penchant and enthusiasm for certain junk foods. Pouting, Aki just told him to shut up and get scrubbing already. But he balked when Asami picked up a fluffy white towel and approached him.  
With a mocking look, Asami told his kitten that he doubted chocolate was the worst stain the Baishe had ever sent to their cleaners. When the boy was still stubborn, he asked which expense he’d prefer to run up for Feilong: the price of replacing ship’s plumbing, or a few towels. Giving in, Akihito let his man closer in.  
Just as he lifted his towel wrapped hands to scrub his boy’s face, Aki dove under them, then up within his encircling arms and quickly rubbed his face back and forth against those amazing pectorals, making a long, low brmmm noise. Taking a step back, he admired his piece d’arte. Asami stared at him, looked down at his smeared chest, and then up at Akihito again, and asked quietly “Did you… just… motorboat me…?”

A cheeky, unapologetic grin was all the reply he got. Swiping two fingers along his nose then over to his cheek, he got a further sweep of chocolate and laid a stripe down the center of that amazing chest, all the way down into those six pack abs. Then bending forward, his kitten started licking the sweet treat mixed with salt and the taste of Asami’s skin off of his man, humming his delight.  
He continued this until he heard Asami suck some air in, then he looked up into that gorgeous dark face, licked his lips, and grinned again, saying “This way, it doesn’t seem like such a waste.” Then bending back to his labours, he continued licking and sucking his way slowly up that torso until he stood upright, fingers planted on those broad shoulders, slightly lifting himself on his toes as his mouth and tongue met Asami's for a long, languid kiss. 

Asami bowed his head to be closer, fuller contact with those lips he craved. His tongue explored, caressed, tickled his boy’s until they both had to surface for air and stared into each other's eyes, feeling the love and desire each had for the other. Aki swallowed, then breathlessly whispered “Ryu, turn around.” And with his sexy smile, Asami tenderly kissed his mischievous kitten on the brow, and complied.

Pressing his chest against the cold tile caused a shiver as he waited to see what his Akihito would do. And his patience was rewarded when he felt that warm, willing tongue start at his tailbone and slowly explore upwards and around his well built back as his ass was firmly groped, making tendons ease then tighten as his fingers mapped out the route his hot, moist muscle would follow, making the man’s nerve ending sing. 

Long sweeps of the boy’s tongue turned into kisses, which became hard sucks as love nips became excited, possessive bite marks. Asami by now had his forearms, palms and forehead pressed against the wall, as he stretched his spine, feeling his nipples harden from rubbing across the tiles as his kitten started to use his claws. His last straw though, was when the blond straddled one tensed, powerful leg and rutted his hard on up and down against that ass cheek as he pressed up along that marvellous back he’d just climbed, and groaned

“…Ryuichi…” through the teeth clamped down on his ear lobe.

Pushing away from the wall, he turned quickly and caught his needy boy up tight in his arms, taking away his power to move or touch as he took away Aki’s ability to breath or think with his mouth.  
Now both on their knees, he took a quick break from kissing to turn the hot water on low so as not to take his boy against the cold, hard floor. But when Aki’s shoulders touched it, he gasped and arched away from it anyhow, seeming to make an offering of his own hardened pebbles, which in no way Asami would refuse. 

Holding him propped up in his strong arms, he mauled one nipple with his lips and teeth while he sucked on it hard then tormented it with that wicked tongue. When he switched his attention to the other one, a free hand with busy fingers kept the abandoned nipple occupied with pinches, twists and tugs of its own. Burning golden eyes looked around the enclosure for the bottle of bath oil he had seen earlier, and spotting it, he reached over to snag it as he took Akihito's firm cock in hand.  
Preoccupying his lover with his large left hand, he used the right to hold onto the bottle while a dexterous finger and thumb worked off the lid. 

Securing the bottle in one hand, he had just started to tip it over his fingers when Aki caught his breath and swarmed up the front of the man kneeling between his legs, firmly locking his arms around Ryuichi’s neck as he kissed him again and again, all the while moaning as he rubbed his body against the bigger man. With great difficulty, Asami managed to pour the oil over his fingers and set the bottle aside, teasing and tickling the blond’s pucker that he had stretched and plundered earlier in the evening.  
He slid two fingers up inside his boy as he swallowed the gasp that he stole from his Aki’s lips, slowly twisting and pulling them almost out before slipping them back in deeper, rubbing and stretching him out.  
His kitten panted and moaned, squirming up tight against his body, making Asami dimly wonder if he was trying to get away, or get more contact.

Not wanting to wait to find out, the yakuza took firm hold of his lover and stood up, one leg at a time and turned so his kitten’s back was to the taps. Then carefully kneeling down onto first one knee, the the other, he sat down and rearranged his legs to be bent upright, with his feet planted firmly against the shower wall. 

Laying his kitten back on top of his thighs, his forearms flexed, supporting his boy above him as his fingers slid into the blond’s ass crack, allowing his own hungry cock to poke and prod until it found the opening it was looking for and partially slide into his Akihito, until Asami removed his arms and let the boy slide down the length of his shaft on his own.  
Both men tipped their heads back as they shuddered and moaned at the sensations they both felt, then Asami flexed his hips and thighs and slowly started raising and lowering his pelvis to move inside his Aki. 

His kitten gasped and threw his head about, using his own feet and legs to push himself up and down his Ryuichi’s cock, riding him. Soon, there were loud grunts and moans, gasps of pleasure and pants of exertion as Asami lay back, eyes riveted on his lover, his face twisted into a wolfish grin as he hungrily watched Akihito groan in pleasure whenever one of the bigger man’s fingers pinched or twisted those tender nipples they were clamped onto while the blond rode the friction of the cock inside him hard, grinding himself down on his Asami’s lap as one hand wrapped around his own shaft, wringing and gripping it as slid up and down, his other hand cupping and playing with his tight balls, both of their bodies slapping together at a frantic pace.

Akihito dropped down hard on his Ryu at last as all of his muscles contracted at once and convulsed, making his cum shoot out all over that stomach that he had licked clean earlier. Asami gritted his teeth as he fought to thrust through his boy’s orgasm before those tight internal muscles gripped around him and tore away his control. 

As he recovered, he saw his Aki, barely conscious, still seated atop him, leaning back against his thighs, but starting to droop like a wilted flower. Smiling adoringly, he put his hands around the boys hips, mindful of the bruises that were starting to show there, and lifted his Akihito down to lay on top of him as his rather unsteady leg guided his somewhat uncooperative foot to turn the shower levers to first adjust the water temperature just so, then flip the shower control on, as they both lay together a little while longer under the warm, relaxing spray before he cleaned his boy up.

*****

Akihito woke up a little while later, laying on the bed, wrapped up in a plush bathrobe. Without getting up to look, he knew he was alone in the cabin. He’d spent enough time waking up with his lover that he knew what the big man’s absence felt like. 

Or, as he liked to put it, he knew it when “the Ego had left the building”. Stretching and twisting carefully, he was happy his lower muscles weren’t cranky and protesting like they normally did after vigorous one-on-one sports, and silently thanked The Universe At Large for small favours.  
Sitting up on the bed, he then saw their travel bags were also missing and his clothes for the ride back to the mansion were piled on the corner of the bed. However, it wasn’t until he was getting dressed that he noticed that rather important piece of protective clothing was missing, and Asami had decided he was going commando. Unhappy with the situation as he usually found fitted jeans + no undies = chafed man parts, he muttered and grumbled as he exited the suite to find double the guards awaiting him outside. Rolling his eyes, he toyed with the idea of asking who all were packing the pocket bazookas and briefcase nukes, but decided that he was still mellow enough not to take it out on the guys who were just doing what they were told, and figured he’d save it up for the Big Boys. 

After the obligatory greeting of “Takaba-sama” and bows (really, did these guys rent out a dance studio and a choreographer just so they could practice doing this in unison?), Aki joined the gaggle (half the flock to his forefront, half to the aft) and they set off. 

As they travelled through the ship, it was evident the party was over as clean up crews scurried about their tasks and not a guest was seen. Entering the glass elevator to go down to the lobby, he remembered the first time he’d been in it and had seen Asami down below, waiting to make the trade for him.  
This time there wouldn’t be any gunfire, and one certain Russian wouldn’t be coming back from the trip, that’s for damn sure. Come to think of it, he was rather surprised that Asami’s man had been given carte blanche to help him pull this whole thing off.  
Maybe he should say something about the guy’s ability to get things done to Ryuichi…, but, then again, maybe his “guardian ninja” had overstepped his bounds on a few things, so perhaps he’d just keep his trap shut for now. Asami wasn’t too happy about the script changes he’d made, so yeah, for now, mum’s the word.

Just then, he saw them down below, waiting by the grand lobby exit: his big brother and his lover, looking relaxed and talking calmly as their men and entourage mingled like this was something commonplace, and not that guns would have been pulled on sight as recently as last Summer. And yet, the idea that all of this was because of him didn’t even cross his mind. He was just grateful that they were getting along. As if hearing that thought, both heads turned and looked up at him, and both men smiled.

As Takaba and Co. approached the pair, the blond heard his man say “…we can continue this tomorrow…” as he broke away from his escorts and barrelled through the assorted men towards them.  
They turned as one and caught him together as he flying tackled them. Putting him down, Asami ruffled his hair as Fei squeezed the boy’s shoulder and both were rewarded with a laugh. He moved past them to go see Tao as Asami and Fei’s eyes met, and they nodded in agreement. 

Later, as they were all heading down the gangway to the dock where the cruise ship was berthed, Tao and Aki were ahead of the “grownups” as they stopped by the men spread out around the three limos parked there.  
As Asami, Feilong and their subordinates caught up, Akihito looked at them with a raised eyebrow in enquiry and hooked his thumb over his shoulder, indicating the extra vehicle. 

“Takaba-sama,” Kirishima began, earning two raised eyebrows. “I’m flying back to Tokyo tonight, so rather than drag Asami-sama and you all over Hong Kong, I’m leaving from here to go to the airport.” 

“Oh”, the blond replied, looking relieved. “For a second there, I thought Asami’s superiority complex had gotten all out of control and needed the extra room for itself.” Chuckles, snickers and a couple of knowing smirks were tossed around.  
Then good nights and wishes for a safe trip were exchanged as the groups went to their designated vehicles to make their separate ways home for the night. 

*****

When morning rolled around, two dragons were up with the dawn as usual to see to business (and ”business”) reports and any other fallout from the announced merger the night before. Press stories were scrutinized, informant disclosures were perused, stock market trends were analyzed, and all in all, this time the media flurry involving Sion and Asami was much more favourable.  
Yes, there was mention of the announced upcoming same-sex marriage of the owner and CEO of Sion to the photographer who broke his scandal some years back, which the average person paid attention to for all of ten seconds (if that), but most of the news stories were about the mergers, what businesses were involved and speculation about how three business powerhouses from three separate countries came together in this way without anyone else finding out.

When the pair of juvenile delinquents finally made their yawning, bleary-eyed way down to brunch much later that morning, messages of congratulations and urgent requests for meetings were still being forwarded to the secretaries of the two men in charge as they toasted their success with mimosas amongst family and confidantes. 

Afterwards, Feilong and Yoh retired with the young protégés that Kirishima had hand picked from Sion to help streamline business methods and cultures going forward, and share each corporate entity’s best business practices, which, in business speak, meant that they had a catered lunch, martinis on the island’s most prestigious fairway for a mid-afternoon tee off, followed by a grand dinner at a fabulously outrageously over-priced restaurant, then off to a karaoke bar to try to murder their own livers as part of team building their new corporate culture.  
Which meant, as the one who had previously had to devote most of the day to running Baishe interests by himself, Feilong suddenly had free time in the middle of the day to do something he’d never had the chance to do before: he, Aki and Tao sat down and played a whole game through, uninterrupted, on the PS4.  
Asami came in part way through to see what everyone was doing, and stayed, amused by the no-holds barred shoulder checking, arm bumping, outright controller grabbing and usage of various martial arts blocking moves, and finally decided to help even the odds for the other two players by randomly poking the blond in ticklish spots, sneaking up to blow in his ear and at one point by simply grabbing the young male and forcibly confining him to his lap while the boy was kissed almost clinically brain dead to allow the other two to clear a level by themselves. 

After their final family dinner together, the boys went off to do something somewhere else while Asami, Suoh, Feilong and Yoh had one final council together with Kirishima conferencing in. The matter under discussion was a certain “Tadashi Ryūjin”, his association with Mr. Ren Drake, CEO of BAE Systems plc., and his appearances recently in relation to Akihito and Asami’s return to Hong Kong.

Asami was not amused when Feilong mentioned that he had been both within the house and aboard the ship with them, uninvited, and he was doubly unamused when this Tadashi was identified as the one who had kissed Asami’s younger brother.  
He was just flat out pissed when he heard about his connection with Julius Keel, only mildly simmering down when he read the note delivered to Feilong’s birthday gathering. Kirishima confirmed that Asami did indeed have a meeting with him on Monday regarding buying his block of shares in Tempest. Asami decided to bring Akihito up to speed on the flight back tomorrow, letting him enjoy his remaining time here.

*****

Next morning after breakfast, luggage was packed and sent ahead to the airport, contact info was exchanged between new partners and teams while Suoh and Yoh were having a private chat as Asami, Akihito, Feilong and Tao were wrapping up their visit before the Japanese group headed home. Just prior to the scheduled departure time, right before the blond started saying his goodbyes and handing out hugs all around, Asami handed Feilong a rather large denomination bank note, which the long haired man accepted with great solemnity. 

Aki, always on the lookout for trouble, spotted this handoff and wanted to know what was up. Asami, acting the perfect guest, deferred explanation to his host, who, quite cheerfully explained that the boy himself had decided the wager between the heads of Sion and the Baishe.  
Suspicious, Akihito wanted to know the details of this bet. Asami and Feilong both failed to contain their smirks as they “confessed” to making a bet between them as to whether or not Asami could get Akihito to have sex with him on Feilong’s bed. 

Tao almost choked on whatever he was drinking at that pronouncement while Aki turned three shades of red at the same time. Finally overcoming the shock, he demanded to know why they would even come up with such a horrific idea, to which the pair of unrepentant troublemakers just grinned evilly and shrugged. Now building up a self righteous storm of indignation, Typhoon Aki was about to unleash his fury as he turned on his fiancé and wanted to know what kind of men Asami thought his big brothers were to even broach the idea, knowing damn well which one of them was to blame for the whole thing. 

To which a recently arrived Yoh calmly stated the belief that if Feilong and he were ever left alone in Asami and Akihito’s penthouse, he had no doubt his Fei would be in their master bedroom, getting naked, before the front door had even closed. The boy took this news in quietly, all wide blue eyes and opened mouthed before turning to Suoh, telling him to call the airport and have the tower rebook their departure slot for later that afternoon as he marched over to Asami and grabbed his hand, pulling the bigger man after him as he swiped the bank note out of Feilong’s fingers in passing, marching out of the room and up the stairs, jamming the money down the front of his jeans; followed by a deep rumble of laughter and the opening and slamming shut of an upstairs door.

*****

Izaya's Shenanigans 

Asami woke up from his nightmare, panting and sweaty, and turned over to cuddle with his Akihito to quiet himself down. Pulling the smaller body against his large chest and abs, he planted sweet little kisses all over the back of his head, and drowsily whispered into his ear

"Mmm, you always manage to soothe me so, when you're not riling me up, that is. I love you, my sweet boy."

The warm lump he was holding close squirmed over onto its back, gave him a big sloppy wet smooch on the lips and sleepily said "Oh really~? Yo también te quiero~" [I love you too].

Asami wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand as he realised he was cuddling Izaya and roughly shoved him away, resulting in him also rudely pushing his little Akihito out of bed. 

As he looked at the squirming, squawking, thrashing tangle of bedsheets and stray limbs writhing about as they lay complaining on the floor, Asami leaned over the side of the bed and sternly said "Izaya, go sleep in Akihito's bedroom. And for the love of all that's holy, put on some underpants if you're staying in the penthouse at night!"

 

************

Akihito: Just be yourself. Say something nice~

Izaya: Which one? I can’t do both.

****Last one promise.****

Akihito: ....and so, the ugly duckling had grown into a beautiful swan~

Akihito: So you see, there is hope for anyone

Izaya: Even for Asami?

Akihito: No

Izaya: *laughs* harsh

 

T.B.C...


	33. Family Dinners can be torture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuichi meets Akihito's family tea ceremony... Threat appears and Akihito see Asami darker side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again big thanks to the oracle of knowledge Lainie, i knew nothing about family gifts at wedding.  
> There is a torture scene in the middle, i have put a warning, some smutt...

Restart.  
Chapter 33: Family dinner can be torture.

Izaya and and the mystery man that had dunked his head in the chocolate fountain last night were currently sitting opposite each other, only a table width between them. The scenery outside the Shinkansen went past their window in a blur. The air was filled with tension, cherry amber-coloured eyes locked with carnelian red ones, neither one blinking nor looking away, studying each other intently.  
The silence was broken by a sudden slap of a hand on the table, then a deep melodious voice rang out not a second afterward.

“Snap. You lose. Again.” Izaya stared in disbelief and sputtered out an eventual response filled with venom

“Why… y-you… bastard.”

The older man gave him a sharp look, tsking like a parent scolding a child.

“Language, young man.” Izaya only responsed by pouting and slouching in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Look, I honestly don’t mind you teasing your brother, but I’d prefer if you didn’t get caught by others on CCTV. You are supposed to be hidden from the world.” Izaya’s further response was to rest his head on the table, facing away from his accuser. 

“Now, he knows my whereabouts and knows I’m linked to you. This is now going to make it harder for me to carry out what I’ve planned.” Izaya’s countered this by huffing and averting his eyes further away.

“It’s not my fault, you were the one who stole my chocolate and treats…” this caused the raven haired man to roll his beautiful and most unusual eyes at the childish response,

“Fine. By the way, I’ll be heading back to Italy for a short stay before I go on to England.” 

Noticing that Izaya was playing with the cards that were abandoned after their tenth game, a sudden hand slammed down on the table so close to Izaya’s face that it caused the male to jump up and be met with an annoyed glare from the older gentleman. 

“Oi. Did you listen to what I said? Pay attention or else there will be punishment!”

The bullet train kept speeding along, the scenery flashing past while the two males played another round, the older male smugly victorious yet again while the younger one glared murderously at the cards. 

“You don’t play fair. You can’t be that good, you must be cheating!” Izaya whined. The raven-haired man studied him with amusement, then chuckled deeply. 

“Fufufu~ I assure you, I am not cheating”, stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray.

Izaya responded by standing up, gathering the deck of cards in his hands then marching up the aisle to the restrooms and throwing the cards down the toilet as he flushed. Returning triumphantly to his seat, he gave his companion a smug look, making those eyes to stare at him evenly, unimpressed. 

“Well, it was a stupid game!” the younger man said hotly, causing the raven haired man to roll his eyes at his companion’s reaction.

“There was a reason why we played that game: it’s designed to help test your reflexes;  
however, I’d forgotten that you can act like such a child…” Izaya suddenly sat up with a radiant smile, causing his elder to raise an eyebrow, wondering what just popped into the boy’s mad little mind and why he had the sudden urge to check and see where his wallet was.

“I know! Let’s play Russian Roulette~”. The older man sniffed and shook his head, instantly shooting that idea down. Izaya, knowing his boredom would soon drive him mad and probably cause him to stab some unlucky person on the train out of sheer frustration, slid in next to the older man, laid his head down on his lap, and decided to take a nap. 

The older man gently started combing his fingers through the younger man’s raven hair. He knew he should do something to discipline him, but he didn’t want to deal with that hassle, plus now he could finally have some sorely needed peace and quiet.

****

The blond sat in the kitchen eating his morning breakfast while he waited for Asami to finish up in the bathroom. They were meeting his parents and grandmother to ask their blessings for the marriage, then go for a yuino (engagement party where gifts are exchanged) at a local tea house, and dinner afterwards, and Akihito was very nervous; since the moment his eyes opened this morning he felt a little sick.  
As usual, the six foot God of Smex’s aura of supreme dominance didn’t even have a flicker of doubt. 

But Akihit’s tummy was just full of swirling butterflies, large hairy moths and no doubt a few small pterodactyls, and when he heard the bedroom door open, that really made them actively swarm inside him.  
Akihito had been clinging to his personal mantra of "it will all be over soon" since he woke up before dawn, nuzzling into Asami’s sleeping embrace for any comfort he could get.

Akihito was too busy chewing on his lower lip between bites of last night’s leftovers to notice Asami enter the dining room.  
The dark haired man stood waiting patiently, leaning against the door frame, body at ease.

When Akihito finally looked up, Asami could all but hear Akihito thoughts; they were so loud, they caused him to grin devilishly. It was either that, or the sound he heard was the noise of the blond’s woodie sproinging to life.

Akihito shifted in his seat, suddenly more twitchy than nervous. ‘Asami, you damn dickhead…’ Akihito thought as he tried to take a very deep calming breath.  
Asami was wearing dark slacks and a tailored casual shirt, quite modern looking, as if he simply stepped away from a high end photo shoot; plus his hair was soft and un-gelled, falling where it may. And here Akihito had assumed he would be wearing his normal “I Am the Master of All I Survey” attire.  
Akihito squirmed under the table this time, not wanting his lover to know how instantly his appearance had affected him. ‘Cause right now, he was having far too much difficulty keeping his tongue where it should be, never mind trying to get his brain to work his mouth.

"Uh, Asami, I have an errand to run, so what if I met you there at the hotel in Yokohama..." the boy asked tentatively, avoiding those golden eyes by concentrating so hard on what’s left in his bowl his was half expecting it to burst into flames.

"Akihito". Dammit, that sexy voice was NOT helping!

"Yeah,… yeah um… (swallow) um I'm… running late so you go, I'll catch you up. I need to go get… changed." Asami knew exactly what was “up” with Akihito, it was just so “painfully” obvious.

Akihito shifted again in the chair, desperately thinking about how to escape from the dining room table when he just thought ‘aw, fuck it’ and stood up, trying to head for the kitchen, when he was forcibly confined against the wall. 

"What's the matter, Kitten, do you not like what I am wearing?"

“You know. damn well. I like what you're wearing!" the blond growled, trying to mentally yell ‘go away!’ at the same time. The grip lessened slightly and Akihito managed to get loose and slip away into the bedroom.

Akihito was just putting on his jeans and a top, thinking perhaps he might just get away when Asami came back into the bedroom and closed the bedroom door shut, leaning back against it.

"Are you going to tell me what’s the matter with you?"

"Well, no, because there isn’t anything the matter with me" he said, still not looking at his man.

"If you really want me to meet you there, after catching a bus, going to the Shinkansen station, and a fifty minute train ride, just to transfer to a city train full of people, where chances are you’d run into a groper or two, and meet me at the hotel I would have arrived at an hour previously, then I suppose you should get going...” 

The boy gulped back a moan: Asami was using his bedroom voice now. Akihito swallowed, knowing the game was up. He knew exactly why Asami was doing all this to him, and he knew how it was all going to end, so he went and capitulated gracefully by collapsing on the bed and grabbing a pillow to put over his face as he screamed.

"You know damn well what you've done. Now I’ve got a hard-on and I can't deal with it on your schedule. So, take some responsibility!"

Asami moved to lay down at his side. Looking at him, he was taken with how beautiful his little kitten was. Asami, for a moment, was quite content simply to look over his Akihito’s body.  
Moving the pillow aside, he bent his head forward until their foreheads came together, noses side by side, lips just hovering above the other. Leaning his body down a bit, he could feel Akihito’s breath hitch. Carding his fingers through the blond’s hair, he was still so mesmerized by this young man, about how in seconds he could go from rather grumpy to very sexy.

"You ARE in a state, aren't you, my sweet little Aki-hi-to? Maybe I should take responsibility..." he murmured as his fingers delicately swept over his lover’s cheek.

"Damn right you should, you manipulative bastard!" groused out the boy partially beneath him as he shivered and goosebumps flushed over the otherwise creamy flawless skin. An indulgent chuckle later, Asami started to undress Akihito very, very slowly, making sure all the skin that he laid bare was covered in hot kisses and whisper-soft touches instead.

As Asami got up to disrobe, he took his cellphone out of his pocket and called Kirishima. Putting Sion’s number two man on speaker, he quickly filled him in on the change of plans. 

He now wanted a sunset departure from the helipad on the building’s roof, with a thirty minute flight plan along the coastline from Tokyo to the Yokohama harbour heliport, away from the tourist helicopter routes so his Akihito could take whatever photos he wished. 

He also asked Suoh to meet them with the limo at the helipad, and to have reservations made for the group at one of Sion’s restaurants there for tonight.  
As he acquiesced to the requests and hung up, Kirishima mentally pulled out one of his pre-made checklists to make sure he didn’t miss detail that was required to pull off one of Asami’s near last minute whims to “spoil” his blond.  
And bending to his task, Kirishima started to make the impossible seem effortless.

Putting his phone down on his side table, Asami started to unbutton his sleeve cuffs and collar, in absolutely no hurry whatsoever to make his kitten a complete whimpering, gasping, moaning mess.  
Unfortunately, his meeting yesterday morning with Ren Drake had been cancelled, claiming a last-minute family emergency, and had requested to reschedule face-to-face talks for a later date.  
Fortunately, that had allowed him to push up some other business and get everything done by late last night, allowing for him some time today to take his fiancé apart, piece by piece, reducing him to a quivering, sobbing mess before licking him aalllll up again. 

Smiling lasciviously as he checked out his needy boy one last time, he decided that he did indeed like it when serendipity worked in his favour…

 

*****

 

After a thrilling twilight flight filled with the eager young photographer’s breathless exclamations and snapping numerous photos of the city lights, their reflections on the water, and the changing colours of the skyscape; the helicopter, piloted by Kirishima himself, pulled out away from the coastline, then dropped its nose to plunge down, levelling out just above a ship’s mast height and rushed towards the city over water that reflected the teal blue horizon bleeding into the navy blue of the evening sky. 

As they approached the city heliport, Kirishima continued to show off a bit, pulling the nose up and dramatically halting forward movement, then dropping the helicopter lightly in its designated landing zone.  
Akihito laughed as he enthusiastically thanked their pilot for the amazing flight before Asami stole a kiss from him, then shared a grin with his friend as he followed the wound-up blond to Suoh, waiting at the limo as the boy shared the details of their trip while checking his camera bag then handed it over to be stored. 

The big man patiently waited until the end of the epic tale, then opening the door to the passenger compartment of the vehicle, bowing his head to the boy as he entrusted the security chief with his sacred bag and got into the limo.  
Still holding the door open for his approaching boss, the large blond bowed in respect before the stoic man winked down at his friend with a ghost of a grin.

After a sumptuous dinner, followed by a truly terrible 70’s horror movie, then several delightfully drawn out rounds of bed sport to keep Akihito preoccupied, the boy collapsed on top on his larger lover and was out like a light. 

Through long practice, Asami lit up one of his Dunhills singlehanded and smoked it while the other hand stroked through the boy’s hair and over his back.  
Finishing his smoke, he checked his phone one last time before settling back and putting a comforting arm over his fiancé, lightly kissed the shaggy head and contentedly closed his eyes.

 

Next morning, Akihito was jittery. Not nervous, because he’d kept in touch with his parents and his grandmother all through his self-imposed exile and return to Japan. Feilong had quietly brought all three to Hong Kong for special family occasions, and they were part of the circle of Aki’s friends who shared any news they heard of him while he was away, including telephone call updates from Asami and emails from Kirishima. And while they were less then flummoxed when their little Aki got into trouble and the businessman used gods knew what influence to help their boy out. Again. 

They knew about his relationship with Asami, and weren’t really all that surprised with their reunion and quick engagement. 

Shaking their heads and smiling knowingly over their trouble magnet, they were all more or less grateful that their blond bundle of energy did have such a devoted guardian for a lover (with seemingly limitless resources!), even though Akihito’s father harboured his own private concerns about how much trouble found his son because of Asami Ryuichi. Powerful men made powerful enemies, after all. 

But, by the end of the day, no matter what, he and his son’s fiancé would come to some understanding before he would give his blessing for their marriage. Takabas were not pushovers.

After a light room service breakfast and a liberal amount of time in the shower to clean up after their initial “bath time”, the limo pulled up in front of the Takaba home in the city suburbs, and there was no turning back now. 

Smoothing out his suit jacket with a practised hand, Asami stood beside the open car door to assist his Akihito if he needed it out of the vehicle. The blond got out with ease, wryly thinking this was probably the only time he’d not been in danger of being molested out of his clothes by his fiancé. 

Then, with a fortifying deep breath, he looked up at Asami and grinned, saying “Let’s get this show on the road.” Leading the way up to the front door, the blond glanced back to make sure Kirishima and Suoh were present and accounted for as Asami admired again how the taylored suit’s cut flattered his boy’s physique, then opened the front door and called out,

“I’m home!” as he stepped inside. Calls of “Welcome home!” rang out as Akihito's mother and grandmother came to the genkan to greet their favourite boy and meet their prospective in-law and guests.

Aki first introduced Kirishima and Suoh, explaining that they were the head administrators and top men of Sion, the right and left hands of the CEO. And then looking up at with his lover with a look of loving pride, he introduced Asami. Even on the steps above the genkan leading into to house proper, both women had to look up to meet those golden eyes after Asami made his bows to the women. 

Looking over the pair of kimono-clad ladies, he judged his future mother-in-law to be in her young 40s, and if the lively blush on the cheeks of Akihito’s grandmother was any indication, she was in her very young 60s, and possibly into her second childhood. 

As the men were welcomed and invited into their home, Asami noted the fair skin colouring and sea green eyes of the grandmother.  
The hair, though not as pale his Kitten’s, was a very light shade of sandy brown with blonde and grey streaks through it, making him wonder again at the ancestry of this line of Takabas. Entering into the living room, Akihito’s father, the head of the Takaba family waited for a formal introduction.  
Asami noted the similarities between father and son as his Aki stood to the side, between himself and his father.  
The blond was a bit taller, and had a slighter build, but the evaluating eyes, the attitude of the shoulders and the stubborn tilt of the chin showed his boy was a chip off the old block. Which also meant that this meeting with his lover’s father for his blessing wasn’t a done deal by any means. Fine, then: let the sparring begin.

After introductions and being served tea, a light lunch of seaweed salad, gyoza dumplings, and then a delicious assortment of cookies and pastries for dessert, Asami answered any and all questions fired at him by the Takabas after Akihito had been shushed up and told to let his man speak for himself. 

Business and education background were handled by his boy’s father, while family history and status was examined by Mrs. Takaba. 

What interested Grandma Takaba, however, was the many people Asami had been linked to during his notorious dating period in the tabloids and celebrity magazines. After the third or fourth lurid dating tale, the older lady teased a beet red Akihito that only a grandson of hers would have the gumption to make such an unrelenting tom cat stay home at night, followed by a resounding “Hai!” and bows from both Kirishima and Suoh that almost sent the mortified boy fleeing the house to a deep rumble of laughter. 

Only the well-practiced capture reflex of Asami’s arm managed to apprehend his smaller lover before his mother could anchor him to the spot by having him hold their purses and parasols as they prepared to head to the tea house for the exchange of gifts. 

After everyone had left the house, surprised admiring gasps were heard as a second limo had now pulled up curbside in front of the house. Kirishima escorted Akihito's parents to the car, where the waiting driver already was standing by the opened car door. 

Grandma Takaba had appointed Suoh as her personal arm candy, and nodded regally to watching neighbors and aquaintences as the large bodyguard with a bemused look slowly walked her to the car arm in arm as Akihito took a few surreptitious photos of the unlikely pair on his phone. 

Asami came to stand behind his boy, resting his chin on top of the blond head, arms around his waist, and softly declared with absolute conviction he now knew where Akihito got his sass from.

Once both vehicles arrived at the tea house, Akihito snapped a few more photos of everyone by the limos, then gave his phone to Kirishima for his shots with various people, and once inside their private room, he took several pictures of the gifts set up on a side table. He frowned, counting the gifts again, and again coming up with an odd answer. 

Catching Kirishima's eye, he gestured him over discreetly to see if he knew about the extra presents’ presence. 

When the inestimable Kirishima and Suoh both confirmed they had no idea where the orantely wrapped gifts came from, Asami was brought into the conversation. He also didn’t know what was going on, but, since he was the Takaba’s soon to be son and grandson-in-law, he decided to take things in hand and see for himself. 

Taking the knotted envelope in hand with the yuino-kin (“engagement money”) inside for Akihito's parents, he glanced at the elegantly wrapped gifts, and after adding his gift to the table, he returned to his group with an odd look on his face. 

One had the chop from the head of the Asami Clan, whom Ryuichi wasn’t even aware knew he was getting ready to marry, and the other two were from a member of his father’s family, judging by the family crest a fixed to them. 

That was enough to overload Akihito’s curiosity circuits in his brain, and only with the promise of telling Akihito about the Asami Clan and his own family’s story soon, plus the added bribe of several boxes of pocky for the trip home, was he able to smooth things over with his fiancé enough to commence with enjoying a peaceful simplified tea ceremony.

Once everyone was relaxed and peaceful after to ceremony, some further photos were taken in the tea house garden before a light snack was served with matcha tea. 

Then came the anticipated highlight of the afternoon: the exchange of gifts between families. Kirishima acted as the de facto master of ceremonies, first welcoming the Takabas and the Asamis (that is, Kazumi and himself as friends of Ryuichi and representing his part of the Asami family), then presented Akihito's father with the yuino-kin, hoping that the Takaba family would look favourably on this “dowery” for their son/grandson’s hand in marriage. 

A grumble or two from the blond and some chuckles and sips of tea later around the table, and everyone settled in to enjoy the gift exchange.  
The Takabas were all given gorgeous bouquets, and then the gifts for the groom and groom were handed out.  
Akihito's parents gave him the bride’s traditional kaiken tantō or short knife carried for the wife’s self defence, and given who he was, and who he was now publicly linked to, it was both a beautiful and practical gift. 

Both Asami and Suoh admired the quality of the stained bamboo handle and sheath and remarked over the forged blade itself. Their gift to Asami was the suehiro fan, with its black lacquer fan base, storage case and silk sleeve for carrying. The fan itself was made of washed navy blue silk with silver leaf willow leaves hanging down over a “pond” with spun gold rings spreading over the surface of the “water”.  
As an expression of wishes for a fortuitous future and expanding horizons for the couple, it was beautiful, and Asami was already debating internally whether to display it in his office at home, or at Sion. 

Grandma (as she was insisting Asami and “his boys” call her) gave them a joint gift: a white hemp cord or “Shiraga” to symbolize strong family ties and a wish for the couple to grow old and become white-haired together; the gift, of course gave Asami completely inappropriately off-topic ideas about what it could be used for, and made the blond uncomfortable and clear his throat numerous times while NOT looking at it, which delighted Grandma even further. 

To her grandson she gave premium surume (dried cuttlefish) and katsuo-bushi (dried bonito, a highly valued ingredient for making soup stock), both of which represented hopes for a long, happy marriage; even as Akihito was threatening to call off the wedding because obviously everyone thought Asami was marrying a woman and he was obviously not a bride, to which Suoh loudly whispered to his boss that he needed to calm down The Wife before he made a scene and got everyone kicked out of the tea house. 

Aki frowned and pouted after that, glaring balefully at the men from Sion until his Grandma decided to stick up for him and patted his hand, saying if Asami or his men ever got mean or abusive to the blond, he could always call on her and she’s help him kick their asses, starting with Kirishima (which she said as she checked the secretary out again). 

Almost choking on his tea, the poor man readjusted his glasses and continued with handing out the gifts, first the Asami Clan’s gift to Akihito's parents, which was a lovely antique abalone shell inlaid box with another yuino-kin envelope which filled it’s interior. 

Grandma huffed and said that if she’d known how much money the boy was worth in some circles, she would have sold him off when he was making so much trouble as a brat and saved her and her son a lot of hassle, to which Asami calmly replied that that wouldn’t have made much difference as the boy was still being a brat just last week. 

But Grandma was speechless when the gift from the Asamis to her turned out to be several strands of polished abalone medallions and Mazuki south seas pearls in shades of blue, black and green with matching earrings and bracelet. 

The most impressive abalone shell gift (which meant “sincerest wishes”) by far, however, was for Asami and Akihito, which was a whole abalone, polished shells still joined together, with a carved profile of a smiling Asami on one, looking down at a profile of a happy Akihito grinning back up at him from the other. 

The talent and care it took to etch the profiles and expressions just right made it priceless to the couple. Asami was impressed, to say the least, considering whom he suspected gave them the gift. 

Soon after everyone was done admiring them and getting more pictures taken with their gifts, everyone and thing was moved out to the limos and the whole group then went for an impressive dinner at the restaurant that Asami had closed to reserve exclusively for them for the evening, which meant little chance of their gathering being crashed by any shunned blond never-was lovers.

At the close of the evening, while the ladies (Akihito included) chatted with Kirishima and exchanged gossip about local prominent personalities and politicians (this was where Kirishima learned how the blond had developed his nose for trouble), Asami and his prospective father-in-law sat and talked quietly over whiskey. 

Pleasantly surprised that the older man knew and appreciated drinking Glenmorangie Signet Single Malt, he made arrangements to keep a supply at the Takaba house for the man’s personal use and their own joint enjoyment whenever the pair came to visit in the future. 

By now, most if not all of his concerns were addressed by simply watching his son and his fiancé interact, and he could see the genuine feelings and the ease with which the two talked. Asami had made no attempts to bribe him, intimidate him, threaten or charm his way into his good graces. 

He may have tried to smother or shower gifts on his son, but his boy was nothing if not his own man and had fended him off so far, so if the businessman thought he had a chance of getting his way or changing the boy, well, the best of luck to him.  
Speaking of which, maybe he should have a talk with his son, let him know that by giving in on some of the smaller things he and his future husband bumped heads over, and making sure he didn’t raise any potential problems before his husband's breakfast espresso, he’d probably get away with murder most of the time, just like his mother and grandmother did.

As the evening wound down, Akihito's father brought up the subject of wanting to help pay for the wedding, the luncheon or part of their honeymoon, seeing as how he wouldn’t need to help his son with a buying a home or furnishings. 

Asami had come prepared, knowing that his lover’s insistence on paying his own way had to come from somewhere. He called up his list of costs involved with their big day, and slid his phone across to his father-in-law to be. 

The older man looked over the list, not even that surprised that a large number of items on there cost more than he had made in his career so far.  
At least his son would be well looked after… Sighing ruefully, he tossed back the last of his drink and looked the younger man in the eye before giving him a familiar cheeky grin and saying  
“Would I be pushing my luck to say I could heartily get behind the two of you eloping? That, I’m pretty sure, I could probably afford…”

Chuckling at the sudden idea of ‘this is what my Aki will look like in about twenty years’, he grinned back and said “I can’t speak for my family's “bride bribe”, but my own yuino-kin is quite above the norm, about on par with my desire to care for and protect your son. 

Your wife has both mine and Kirishima's contact info, and he has all the same info I have, so whatever you and your bosses decide”, he paused, indicating the man’s wife and mother across the restaurant, “let him know and he’ll take care of things you. 

In fact, he and Suoh have standing orders that any of my businesses or properties, anywhere, plus access to my travel assets to get there, are available to you and your family, anytime; just let them know when and where you’d like to go, and they’ll take care of all the details for you.  
You don’t even need to pack if you want it to be a surprise. Just think of it as a Sion ‘friends and family’ benefit.”

 

*****

 

Asami had never planned on bringing Akihito along to any of his warehouse sessions. It truly annoyed him that they had been in the limo, ready to head back to Tokyo when Kirishima alerted him to Suoh’s incoming call. 

Suoh had left after dinner (and yet more photos) with Akihito’s grandmother firmly attached to his arm as he walked the Takabas out to their limo for the drive home, making sure their gifts were safely tucked away when he received The Call. 

As luck would have it, he had still been outside the vehicle, so he could issue holding orders for the prisoner without Asami's future in-laws being any the wiser while messaging Kei that he would call their boss with more details to get orders on how to proceed after the Takabas were safely home. 

But, the photographer knew when something relating to Asami’s “other” interests came up and the bigger man had to leave to attend to something that disrupted that flow of income. Even when he tried to smother his aggravation at being disrupted from spending his free time with his lover, Akihito always knew.  
He claimed he could feel it when there was a disturbance in The Force. This time, however, it wasn’t business related, but something much more private. 

One of the outer rings of security had made contact with their chief, saying that a man had been apprehended, apparently tracking Asami’s groups movements, with a picture of Akihito and a description of the blond stored in his smart phone.

"It seems I have something important that just come up and, unfortunately, I need to attend to it. It won’t last long, I promise. Do you have someplace in particular you’d like me to drop you off for a while in Yokohama, or did you want to go ahead home and I’ll see you there later?"

"No", came the short response. Mildly surprised, Asami raised an eyebrow at his Akihito, who then shook his head. 

"You only ever tell me part of what you’re doing, which is fine, but I still don’t like being left in the dark. I guess I got used to Feilong always keeping me informed, and sometimes bringing me along with him for his business. I just get frustrated with the idea that you can’t seem to trust me with this part of your life, even just a little." Akihito frowned, sounding discouraged. Asami reached over and gripped Akihito’s thigh.

"I do trust you, Akihito, but I also feel uneasy; if you should see the darkest parts of me, it could change you, and how you feel” he said as he squeezed his leg gently. The ‘about me’ was left silent.

Akihito gave him a sad little smile. "I understand. Feilong showed me the darker side of his world. I admit, I didn't like it, but I understood the why and how of what he and Yoh did. And yet, I still do love my big brothers."

Asami still had the shadow of a ghost of a jealous twinge that Feilong was part of his lover’s private world, and even if the two crime lords had an understanding between them, he had to stifle a growl at the casual way Akihito expressed himself about his Chinese “brother”. 

Partially because of this, and partially because he was nothing if not a competitive son of a bitch, he ordered Kirishima to proceed to the warehouse against his better judgement.

"Hai.” Kirishima himself was somewhat worried about this turn of events. It would be the first time Akihito attended with Ryuichi, and going by recent events, his reaction would be unpredictable.

 

When they arrived at the destination, it was colder than expected. Kirishima opened the boot of the limo, and handed his passengers each a cashmere coat and gloves. They put these on as they walked towards the building, Akihito starting to feel equally excited and tense. He had been with Feilong once when someone was brought in for attempting to double-cross one of his agents.  
Yes, it had been like being inside one of his horror movies, and yes, he had thrown up in private after everything was over. 

Feilong had apologized later, but he had explained that in the midst of his labours, his focus had narrowed down just to the perpetrator in front of him, and what kind of an example he, as the leader of Baishe, had to make of this man in order to protect his men and his family from future betrayals. 

Akihito surprisingly only had a twinge of sympathy for the person in question, being more concerned with how the cumulative effects of having to administer these punishment could eventually affect his Fei; but, the recently butchered piece of meat had made his choice, knowing the possible consequences, so Feilong had to do what he needed to do to protect both his family, and his organization.

Asami stopped outside the warehouse entrance, looking at his lover, letting some of his growing aggression and his tightly controlled inner demon peer out through his eyes. "Last chance, Akihito. Believe me, you will not like what you see.”

Akihito took off a glove, and stretching up, reached with his uncovered hand to brush his thumb downwards across Asami’s cheekbone, then took a firm hold of his jaw. 

"Why the hell would I waste any of my time worrying over shit that doesn't even matter in the long run, so long as you feel you can trust me, when I know I’ll still feel the same way about you in the end? I’ve always meant to do this, Ryuichi. And when it did happen, I wanted it to be on my terms. I never desired to be standing off to the side, pretending you’re some kind of a saint. I want to be a part of your life, completely, every facet of you. Trust me."

Asami followed Akihito into the warehouse. It wasn't big, just basically a large concrete room with metal walls, a high ceiling, metal support structures, with a long table and a couple of chairs.  
Without pausing for a word, Asami motioned with his hand for Akihito to take a seat as he passed by him. Akihito pushed himself up onto the table, resting his feet on the seat of a chair. Glancing over at the other men there, he saw some questioning looks aimed at him even as he acknowledged those faces he knew from before he ran to Hong Kong. 

Akihito undid his coat, and looked with mild curiosity at the man in the middle of the room. His face was already bloodied and bruised, eyelids swollen nearly shut, hair falling down his forehead in sweaty tendrils from earlier questioning. 

His distressed wheezing came from deep within his chest, sounds Akihito could only think of as belonging to something like a twisted, rabid animal by the time they left his cut, bruised lips. He seemed like he was trying to say something, but nothing came out save a raspy moan.

Asami's men became still, turning cold and emotionless as their leader handed his coat and gloves to Kirishima before circling like a predator sniffing around wounded prey. 

The man coughed violently, retching out a thin spray of crimson onto the concrete floor. It was obvious to the blond that the men had seen this many times before. Akihito wondered vaguely at the number before suppressing a slight shiver down his spine. He watched their tight, combined body movements. 

It suggested a well-tuned unit with something like a hunting pack quality to it. And Asami was the biggest predator in the room. 

A small, proud curl came to the corner of Akihito’s lips, as he felt heat spark within him, watching Asami move. Gods, he wanted that man.  
Akihito might have felt a bit of sympathy for the stranger in other circumstances, but when he overheard some of the men murmuring among themselves that he not only sold information on Asami and his lover’s whereabouts, but then was planning an attack on Asami-sama’s group tonight as well, Akihito decided he deserved whatever his pain-filled fate was goin to be.

A large balisong knife twirled in Asami’s hand as he approached his victim, his lips  
twitching with anticipation. He looked down at his victim, the man's face smeared with dirt and blood.  
The male looked up at Asami, raggedly attempting to beg and plead for mercy. Asami looked at the man, eyes flickering with rage as his knife shot out and stabbed through a restrained hand in the wooden arm rest below.

“Don’t act so frightened, you little coward. You really thought I wouldn't find out about your plans for us while I was out, enjoying an evening with my fiancé and his family? And what was all this for? Money? It’s insulting.” Asami hissed as he withdrew the blade, and placed the knifepoint against the injured man’s shoulder, slowly pushing it inwards at a downward angle.  
The man choked on a scream as Asami smiled coolly, feeling the blade hit bone. Then, as smoothly as the knife went in, he twisted the blade around and pulled it out.

Akihito wasn't bothered with what was happening here, but he’d noticed Asami didn’t seem to be focusing on what he was doing like Fei would, and he had a sneaky suspicion why. It didn't help when he overheard two younger guards nearby commenting that Asami seemed to be pretty lenient tonight; perhaps, they snickered, it was a sign he was getting old and soft with a guaranteed piece of ass always at hand now. 

This grated on Akihito’s nerves, but he knew his presence was what was causing this, so he pulled his cell out while Asami was busy with his back turned towards him, and texted a message to Kirishima: ‘Seems like Asami’s holding back. I need to clear out for him to work. Help me.’ Kirishima pulled out his phone, and gave a short nod after looking at the screen.

He walked up beside Asami, and quietly advised him that Akihito needed to take a call outside, as someone from the university was trying to catch him on the phone.  
Asami turned and studied his blond, who looked back at him, calm and steady. Asami nodded permission, then turned back to the whimpering bloody mess in front of him. Akihito slid off the table, wiping the dust from the seat of his coat and started to leave the warehouse.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Asami nod to Kei to keep an eye on him, so Akihito paused, looking at his phone while waiting for Kirishima to reach him. He had stopped beside the pair of young guards he’d heard earlier, and as Asami’s right hand man reached him, he snapped out in a cool lecture hall voice:  
“I don’t know what stories you two have heard about your boss’s abilities and sexual appetites to let you think you can risk mocking him n his own place, but take it from me: he eats pussy-assed dicks like you two for a snack.” That was enough for the full weight of attention of Kirishima, Suoh and everyone else present to come crashing down on the now terrified young men as Aki turned and strode back towards the front of the room in dead silence.  
Asami watched Akihito as he stopped beside him, facing towards the wall. Akihito quietly spoke to Asami, saying that he understood that the yakuza needed to finish his business unencumbered, so he’d wait for him back in the limo.  
Tilting his head up to look up at Asami from the corner of his eye, he spoke firmly: “And make sure this fuck pays for trying to hurt our family.” With that, both Kirishima and Akihito turned to leave. Asami had a dark, pleased look on his face in acknowledgement of the way Akihito had said "our family".  
Watching until the pair had left the building, he turned back to his victim with a predatory look.

Akihito was still as curious as always, and decided to see what Asami was like when he wasn’t inthe vicinity. He told Kirishima his plan, and the men talked occasionally while giving Asami some time to hit his full stride, before slipping back into the building. 

Standing along the wall near the door, there were a number of bodies in between them and the front, and he could only catch glimpses of movement up front and the odd noises from the security men gathered, but now that Asami was more relaxed at his work, the echoing screams were nearly constant.

Akihito had seen and heard enough to judge the mood in the warehouse, and with a nod to Kirishima, they both quietly left and waited in the limo, Kei lending him his laptop while they kept their vigil.  
Akihito was pre occupied when the limo door suddenly opened and a freshly washed Asami slid in.  
“You showered!" Akihito grinned, a little surprised. Checking his watch, he saw he’d been waiting a full two hours.  
"Has your business been concluded, Ryuichi?" Akihito started packing his stuff away, handing the laptop back to Kirishima with a quiet ‘thank you’.  
Looking over, Akihito saw Asami’s eyes had a flicker of excitement and something he had never seen before. Asami had stayed silent since getting into the limo, just staring at his Akihito.

 

Earlier, Inside the Warehouse: **torture scene**

“Now then, enough of the foreplay; it’s time for you to be devoured. I’m glad you're still awake for this...” Asami grinned, the sinister butterfly knife flashing as it swirled around his hand. With an effortless front kick to the prisoner’s sternum, both the man and the chair he was bound to crashed backwards onto the hard floor, knocking the wind out of him and scattering smattering of blood. 

Telling Suoh to peel back the blood splattered jacket and shirt his prey on the floor was wearing, Asami circled, still effortlessly twirling the knife in his hand. With the offending clothing torn away from the torso, Asami nodded for his head of security to step aside, then swooped in to kneel down perpendicular to the body, skewering the man’s soft pectoral muscle with the slender blade several inches below the collarbone. As the man gasped in shock and delayed pain, the Yakuza boss turned the blade so that the edge made a slight tent under the skin.  
Asami smiled as he pulled the knife slowly upwards. Since the knife has a smooth, rounded edge, it didn’t cut through the rubbery meat of the muscle fibre, unlike the straight, serrated edge of a steak knife.  
The muscle, connective tissue, fat and blood vessels slowly tore away from the ribs underneath, only the blade slowly cutting through the tough meat as the weight of the flesh on top of the blade gave way to the sharp, narrow edge of tempered steel lazily cutting through it.  
Bruised eyes bulging out of his brutalized face, he watched breathless as the metal instrument of pain and bloodshed rendered upwards through the last layers of his skin to leave a bloody, limply gaping cut in his chest, the lips of the wound settling back into a long, furled pucker.

Standing back up, he had Suoh untie the traitor from his seat, flip him over onto his front, then remove the ropes and chair as he circled the splayed out body again, twirling the knife around his his hand.  
The man was gasping and weakly flopping like a fish left out of the water too long. Suddenly stepping forward to kneel solidly on the small of his victim’s back while he pinned his head flat against the floor with one hand, Asami slowly started to carve words like ‘bastard’ and ‘whore’ in kanji characters into the thin layer of fat, nerve endings and skin covering the man’s back.  
Now the damaged man got his breath back as he felt the blade carve lines and curves into his pliant skin.  
His screams became one long, uninterrupted howl, and the demon dwelling in the golden-eyed man’s darkness revelled in its favourite song.

Finally tiring of his bloody calligraphy, the black haired man stood up one last time, motioning Suoh with his free hand to lift the heaving mass of raw meat upright. Asami watched the dazzling combination of metallic gleam and crimson as his knife gyrated in his hand while he waited.  
Then grabbing a handful of his would-be informant’s hair, he jerked the head back while his knife hand stopped the spinning weapon upright, and with his thumb resting on the tang of the blade, he drew his hand across the other’s neck, slitting the man’s throat. 

A shower of blood spattered the cement floor, as the final rattles of air left the body. Asami and Suoh released their hold, letting the corpse slump.

None of the men in the room felt a shred of sympathy or remorse for the punishment handed out.  
Enemies needed to be taught a lesson, to be used as a warning against anyone else falling prey to the temptation of trying to go up against their boss and their family at Sion.

**end of torture**

Pumped with adrenaline and the rush of demonstrating his skill and dominance to his men, in the midst of everything, Asami had actually forgotten Akihito was sitting in the limo waiting. Originally, he had planned to minimize his part in torturing the traitor, then have Suoh complete the punishment and kill the man while he made sure Akihito was far, far away, and otherwise occupied. 

Asami hadn’t wanted his Akihito to see or know anything about this side of him. He had just got him back, ready to stay with him for the rest of his life. What if this caused everything to unravel? Asami had been restrained in his actions, watching for Akihito’s reactions throughout the beginning of the session, and was pleased that he didn't act uncomfortable or seemed upset.  
When Akihito suspected what was happening, and excused himself after respecting Asami’s authority, (and defending his honour, no less!), he released the tension of holding back, and immersed himself in the punishment. 

After letting go one of the balisong handles, he flicked the blade forward securely into the bite handle, closed the safe handle over it, and latched it shut. 

Tossing the secured knife towards his number two man, he ordered "Suoh, start the clean up. I’m going to shower." As he shampooed and washed away the stains of the evening, he thought over what he had noticed. 

Akihito had watched quietly, but had departed once he knew something was up, and that feeling of not knowing what Akihito’s overall reaction to tonight had added to Asami’s wrath.

Asami now felt momentarily unsettled with this sudden confrontation: was Akihito horrified, disgusted or frightened by him? Asami’s mind immediately began calculating every possibility when he was startled as Akihito slid over and up onto his lap. 

Asami soon realized he was completely over the entire affair when a pair of warm loving hands were placed on each cheek and he was kissed passionately. Asami instantly unclenched. Every time Akihito took control, it was surprisingly welcomed as he felt his restless aggressive energy dissipate for a time. 

When that warm, dexterous tongue pushed its way into his mouth to intertwine with his, he resisted the urge to ravage Akihito’s mouth, sure he'd end up bruising his lips. Asami moved his gloved hands and slipped one arm around Akihito’s slight waist while the other one slipped down to cup his ass. 

Asami watched Akihito’s beautiful long eyelashes tremble as he kissed him; they were gorgeous as they fluttered against cheeks tinged pink. Akihito closed them shut and just let it happen. A few long moments later they broke apart, both breathing hard. “What was that for?” Asami asked with a grin.

"I’m not too sure. Umm, sorry, I guess..." Akihito shifted on Asami’s lap, and the unmistakable firmness of a burgeoning hard-on brushed against his thigh. Akihito, at that particular moment, didn't give a fuzzy rat’s ass; all that mattered was he wanted his Ryuichi. Now.

Asami was still slightly concerned over the incident in the warehouse. He looked at his boy, and it was as if Akihito read his mind. His kitten smiled. 

"I shouldn’t have insisted on coming with you tonight.". Asami felt little pang of panic: he was right, Akihito was upset. 

“Ryuichi's, I... I’m not traumatized with what happened back there, and I wasn't ruined by what I witnessed tonight", he said as as he shifted his seat, trying to explain. Asami observed Akihito carefully. 

"I am a little upset, Ryuichi. Not about that shit you did, but for making you feel I shouldn't have been there in the first place, and having to go through all that second-guessing, overprotective crap. I made you uncomfortable doing your job, and that's why I left. So you’d be uninhibited, letting you do what you do best. Uh, maybe second best…?” he snickered as he ran his hands up Asami's sides, while Asami looked confused at Akihito’s statement.

Akihito’s hands made a fist in the fabric of Asami’s shirt and rested his forehead against Asami’s. 

“I mean... what I said, I wanted to know you completely, even your darkest side. I wanted to be part of you, but I was too hell bent on what I wanted. I didn't understand YOU weren't ready for me to see it. I peeked in later to watch from the back." Akihito could feel Asami shift uncomfortably. 

"You were much more relaxed after I left, and took your time. If I had been there he would’ve died a lot quicker and easier, and that would be inexcusable." Asami nodded in agreement. 

"But, I am glad I came tonight, and saw a small part of you." Akihito gently kissed Asami forehead. 

"So stop worrying so much, would ya? You may not like it, but I am serious. I don't give a shit. All I care about is you, baka (idiot)” Akihito huffed.

Asami pulled Akihito closer, his hard-on feeling larger than normal. "You’ve seen a part of my dark side, but I did hold back, as you put it. I didn’t want you to be disgusted by me." Asami’s lips made their way up Akihito’s jawline.  
Asami, for the first time since getting into the limo, felt something stir inside him. It felt right to have Akihito by his side, to let him in, revealing some of his layers to him.

Akihito jerked his gaze back up, eyes wide. "I'd never be disgusted by you, you fucking moron! Two words: secret room?”

Asami had an amused look on his face. "Of course you wouldn't be. I am, after all, naturally superior.”

Akihito rolled his eyes. "And let’s NOT forget modest. Why do you always sound so bloody sexy when you are being a complete and total jerk off?” Asami chuckled.

Akihito answered him with a smile that could only be described as ‘sexy sweet, personified’. 

“Do you have any idea how hot you are when you get all big and scary ?” He kissed along Asami's jaw before dropping his lips to his neck. “I wanted to have my way with you right then and there when you walked in, bad and bold, right in front of your men.” Akihito's lips settled against his ear. 

"So as a reward, I’m going to suck your cock ‘til you beg me for mercy”, he whispered, his voice silky as he licked the edge of Asami’s ear down to the earlobe.

Asami groaned quietly in his throat in response, definitely not expecting that, then gave his blond a rakish grin. He loved it when his little kitten took control. Akihito was still holding onto Asami’s shirt, as he firmly pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss again.

Asami allowed his hands to fall free from Akihito’s waist as he slipped off the billionaire’s lap and knelt on the limo’s plush carpeting.  
It wasn’t the most comfortable position on his knees, but Akihito didn't mind as he only thought was for his lover’s pleasure.  
Akihito undid Asami’s tailored pants, pulling them far enough down to allow the now heavy cock to spring free.  
Akihito licked his lips and looked up at Asami, giving him an impish smile as the tip of his tongue licked at the slit, delicately lapping up the pre-cum that was leaking after their kiss.

He felt moist warmth close over his tip, and Akihito’s tongue start to explore. Then his breath hitched as he felt light fingers caressing his thighs, moving up slowly to start to tenderly massage his balls.  
As the blond nuzzled around his groin again, a soft moan escaped from Asami’s lips. His boy then started to suck on the head, the edge of his tongue trailing around the tip, sending little jolts of pleasure shooting through Asami.  
Akihito’s tongue swirled around the shaft as his mouth almost slipped completely out before it was drawn back in and he sucked down to the base, gripping the shaft with his teeth as he slowly pulled back up towards the head.  
Akihito looked up, and found their eyes locked onto each other. Akihito winked, before swallowing him whole, relaxing his throat.  
Every once in a while he would hum, sending thrilling vibrations along Asami’s nerve endings.  
“Akihito”, Asami moaned, his hips moved as he tried to restrain himself as the world-expert mouth on how he preferred to be blown worked on him.  
He never quite got used to how amazing it felt when his kitten sucked him off. No matter how often Akihito did this to him, it was breathtaking, each and every time. 

Closing his eyes, his face seemed to twinge in soft pain, as all of his muscles clenched in orgasm at once, then languidly relaxed.

With a smug look, Asami grabbed Akihito, lifting him up to drape him across his larger body. Akihito grinned, then traced his tongue along Asami’s bottom lip, which opened to allow him in.  
Plunging his tongue into the moist mouth, he quickly began exploring the interior. Asami could taste himself on Akihito’s tongue, but there was something else, a hin of sweetness. Asami mused that it must be part of Akihito’s own unique flavor.  
Gently lifting his lover, he finished the kiss before moving from beneath his kitten, rolling up over him, and ending up on top.  
Asami hovered over Akihito, taking in his reddened, glistening face, panting moans and desire-filled eyes.  
He let his hands begin stroking Akihito's thighs. Their mouths connected once more in a desperate, heated kiss.  
Asami could feel himself getting hard again as Akihito rewrapped his slender arms around his neck and deepened the kiss as their tongues entwined together.

"I love you, Kitten" Asami whispered into his ear, making Akihito flush from his deep and serious tone.  
Asami wasn’t going to wait to get to get home, he had to have his boy now. Akihito always managed to surprise him. He’d picked up on how he was holding back in the warehouse and left, and then gave him a beautiful reward afterwards. 

‘Mmm, perhaps I should start to take him with me, show him how my world works. Without his camera, though.” Amused with his thought, Asami grinned as his hands moved south, beginning to undo his pants.  
His hand gripping the fabric securely, in one motion he pulled them off completely.  
Asami took in the naked body of his Akihito underneath him, admiring each and every curve and feature of his kitten, again committing each detail to memory.

Akihito blushed harder at being so completely exposed, so he decided Asami shirt needed to come off, signaling he wanted to feel the big man’s hard chest muscles. Asami complied as he sat up and undid the button slowly until his shirt hung like a curtain, revealing the fully toned chest and abs.  
Asami had a dirty smile on, seeing the flustered face of Akihito underneath him. 

“Like what you see, koibito?”, he asked in his deep smokey bedroom voice, making Akihito blush even harder.

He bent down and kissed Akihito again, taking hold the growing bulge in the blond’s boxer briefs. Akihito grunted in surprise as eyes widened, seeing the look on Asami's face. 

Akihito's erection was leaking pre cum, and Asami bent down to lick the head. The blond breathed out a satisfied groan.  
With Akihito’s noises spurring him on, making him show his ardor through what he was doing to his boy, which finally switched on something deep in Asami’s mind. Tearing his lips away, he panted as he took in the mess he was making of the boy. 

"I need to be inside you, kitten” he gritted out, before going back to his self-appointed task with a passion. Akihito nodded as Asami finally pushed him over the edge and he came apart in his mouth.

With a growl, Asami licked the sweat from his kitten’s stomach, moving up to his  
chest and nipples, before accessing the cubbyhole that held their supply of lubes. Slicking up two of his fingers, he started roughly prepping his lover, trying to restrain himself enough not to damage the smaller man moaning and writhing beneath him. 

Finally feeling the tight muscles relax enough to spread out his three fingers moving inside where he wanted to be, he slid his fingers out, and put more lube on his straining cock.  
Moving his hands up Akihito's body, he tightened his grip on Akihito's hips as he slowly entered his lover’s lithe body, only waiting until his kitten was comfortable with his invasion before he began to pound mercilessly into Akihito.  
Asami grinned, knowing his grip would leave bruise, marking the blond as his.

“Hah! Ah, hnn Ryuichi!” Akihito moaned out as he wrapped his arms around Asami's neck and dug his nails into the muscled back. Asami continued his rough treatment as Akihito began repeating his name so reverently. 

"Oh gods, yes, Ryu”. Asami wanted to dominate and force Akihito into total submission. The violence tonight added extra fuel to an already burning passion inside Asami. Since a part of him had only helped awaken Asami's darker side, poor Akihito would slowly understand what Asami was truly capable of.

Asami continued to slam himself into Akihito's tight entrance, rocking his hips in a non-stop motion. Needing to be deeper inside him, he pulled Akihito up until he was sitting on his lap. Asami's mouth met Akihito's in a desperate tangle of tongues. 

The new position allowed Asami to thrust deeper and harder as Akihito tears dripped down onto his chest. Hearing Akihito cry out in ecstasy, Asami angled his hips differently, seeking out a certain nub inside. Akihito clawed at him as he started to screamed. 

Asami purred as he found that perfect spot to rub the tip of his cock against over and over, sending lighting up and down Akihito’s spine, determined to keep pounding on that spot with each and every thrust.

“R-Ryu!” The blond was sobbing now between each thrust. The two kept on with their fast pace, matching each other's movements as Akihito kept calling his name. His teary eyes and ragged voice showed that he was close.  
Asami continued his assault into Akihito as he tightened his grip on his hips, further marking Akihito as his, and only his.  
The thought was maddening, as he thrusts became harder each time.

“Hah!” Akihito yelled louder as Asami grabbed hold of his kitten’s neglected cock and began pumping it in time with their movements. 

“Hn! Ahh!” Akihito cried out as Asami watched his eyes roll back in his head as he came in Asami's hand, cum spurting out as his muscles clenched down hard and convulsed. Asami felt Akihito's inner walls constrict around his shaft, and it only aided him in coming.

"Akihito”, Asami groaned as he gave one final thrust and released deep within Akihito. Exhausted, Asami and Akihito fell back in a hot, sweaty, sticky mess together. Panting, Akihito raised his head to look at Asami and giggled. 

"Are you always this pumped after a rousing round of torture? ‘Cause you know, it’s all fun and games ‘til someone loses an eye…”

Asami looked at Akihito with something glinting in his eyes. "I’ll only get this enthusiastic if it’s you, accompanying me." With a satisfied grin, he kissed Akihito’s temple.

"So Ryuichi, are you saying there will be more... “special date nights” in the future?" Akihito chuckled. Asami moved to lean forward, forcing Akihito to bend his back a little. Asami dropped down closer, opening his mouth, angling his tongue to slide into Akihito’s for another kiss. Akihito couldn't keep his eyes open, so before the boy drifted of to sleep, he whispered "I don't care what happens, as long as I’m with you.”

Asami gave him a gorgeous smile and kissed Akihito ‘s forehead as he watched him slip into dreamland. 

Then Asami began to quietly clean them both up. When they arrived back at the same hotel they had checked out of earlier that day, Asami carried Akihito in his arms princess style, cradling him close in the privacy of the elevator. 

After accessing their suite, wishing both Kei and his guard a good night and placing his boy on the bed, Asami was still wired from both the warehouse and the limo sex, so he stealthily removed all of Akihito’s clothes, and used his tie to bind Akihito’s wrists to headboard while his own tie covered those big blue eyes. 

Looking over his exhausted and marked up kitten, Asami was hard again within moments. He hummed with a wicked grin on his face: second inning was about to begin. Batter up.

T.B.C...

Izaya shennigans...

Izaya: Hey Akihito, are you a painting?  
Akihito: ...no.why?  
Izaya: Because I'd like to nail you against the wall,  
Asami: Oh thank god, I thought you were going to say that you wanted to hang him.  
****

Kei: We need someone to fill in for Akihito  
Izaya: I think Asami’s already filling Akihito  
*Izaya and Feilong snicker and high five*


	34. The Grooms' Pre Wedding Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the photo shoot that Asami wanted before their wedding. Heaven help poor Akihito! The hectic week prior to the marriage starts tonight, and the faint of heart (or weak of stomach) had better hang on for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, people, unfortunately this will be the last betaed post that can be expected from the ringleader/author of the fic Sleepy_robin for a while. She's had a family member pass away suddenly, and she's not up to caring about this or anything else but her husband and kids for a bit. So, I'm in the driver's seat behind the desk once again for the next few chapters at least. Read at your own peril.

Finally, the dreaded evening had arrived. Asami had their luggage waiting in the hall for Kirishima to pick up later tonight. For tomorrow, yes, tomorrow was the morning Akihito and his troupe would leave Tokyo in their private Shinkansen car to Nagano for their “bachelor party to end all bachelor parties” long weekend. Having left it all up to Takato and Kou's planning, with help from one of Asami’s bottomless little black credit cards, Akihito was anxious to be on their way, recent history having proven to be far too ‘exciting’ after a few major distractions, not a few caused by the blond himself. Asami was holed up in his home office, busy with some work-related stuff that needed finalising at the last minute.

Akihito was antsy about tomorrow. He still couldn't quite believe the whirlwind of events over the last eight weeks. Luckily, everything had finally settled down: his leg was back to normal, he had sorted most of his own crap out, the mergers had gone through (which Tao and then Asami had started referring to as “the Threeway”; what Mikhail thought of it as, the blond really didn’t give a flying fuck about right now). Asami had been walking around with a big shit eating grin since coming home from Yokohama, which made the young man want to just smack it right off his face. Because after this weekend, there would only be five days left until they were married. And he still didn’t know if he could accept taking the Asami name. It freaked him out too much, jokes about being The Wife aside. But tonight, the only thing Akihito had left to do was keep his promise to Asami about his requested photos.

Akihito had busied himself with setting up his favourite camera on the new motorized tripod system that Asami had given him, in the master bedroom where the lighting and reflectors were tested and waiting. His fiancé had also bought a few extra pieces of furniture which he wanted to use in the pictures. The debonair businessman mentioned he wanted the portraits done on the chaise lounge in the new bedroom sitting area and maybe one of the chairs, which caused the blond to be equally curious and nervous.

Akihito was also somewhat agitated that Asami wouldn’t tell him anything about the wedding, like oh, where it was going to be held, little, incidental stuff like that; but obviously it was out of town somewhere as he’d found out the plane was being prepared. Whom all was actually coming along might be nice to know too... Akihito was hoping Kou and Takato could be there, but lately he’d been having nagging thoughts that maybe they couldn't afford to come, or didn’t get the time off work, but they were staying annoyingly mum on the subject, which upset Akihito ‘cause he wanted his best friends celebrating with him. Even his other so-called friends and family were keeping their mouths shut. So Akihito was left in the dark on who would make it or not. He was really learning to hate surprises.

Akihito had been fiddling with the tripod’s remote control and the remote link for his DSLR camera while waiting for Asami to come into their bedroom. When he finally did grace the bedroom door with His Presence, it immediately annoyed Akihito that Asami looked like the proverbial cat who ate the canary.

As Asami walked into their room, Akihito just looked over at him, ready to start bitchin' about surprises and other shit when he noticed Asami was wearing one of their favourite suits. Akihito mentally groaned at how the man could possibly be this handsome. Akihito let it slip one night that he found the cut of the blue Abyss (a loui vertong suit) very sexy on him, which had made Asami even more of an insufferable bastard for a few days after finding out that bit of information.

Without a word, Asami walked into their closet. Akihito did a mental fist pump when he went in there, rather than the secret room. Akihito could hear sounds of metal clicking. Then Asami sounded like he was moving things around, looking for something perhaps, and THEN he heard a door shut. From inside the closet? That was a new one.

Akihito was deep in thought when Asami reappeared in the room, and he jumped a little when he noticed the darker man was back, holding a large black box. It looked like what he kept his camera accessories in, but it was covered in butter soft black lamb skin leather; a passing thought was it was a jewellery box, but it seemed far too large. Asami looked over at Akihito and gave him a sly smile. Akihito’s curiosity about the box was getting the better of him as he bit his lower lip nervously. Asami placed the box on the bed, along with what looked like a rolled up fur blanket.

Akihito was now chewing his lower lip as he finished checking the simultaneous live views between the LCD screen on the back of his camera and his tablet. Asami could read Akihito like a book. He could see Akihito was a little paranoid about what Asami was planning for today, but he could also see he was curious. Asami produced one of his fancy, ultra expensive cigars along with his cutter and double torch lighter, and sat on the chair so Akihito could make adjustments to the tripod via his remote, and check the focus control of the camera lens. Though not even looking at him, the photographer’s attention was focused on Asami.

"Akihito, don't worry, it’ll just be a few photos of you and I together." Akihito glanced over at him as he zeroed in on Asami through the tablet’s screen.

"That’s exactly what’s worrying me, Ryuichi", he muttered, fine tuning the shot. Asami gave him a mischievous grin, which Akihito had to admit, made him look so damn doable. 

"Now, Akihito, I remember that you did agree to wear whatever I decided, up to and including the lack of any clothing...” Akihito turned slowly towards Asami as his face lost it's colour.

"Wha-?! I never agreed to be naked, Ryuichi!" Asami’s grin was progressing from wolfish towards, well, mmm, devious.

"As I recall, you stipulated no bondage, no sex and no toys, all of which I acquiesced to.” Akihito was about to dispute that the lack of clothes equaled sex, when Asami carried on. “Now, to most mature adults, nudity doesn't alway mean sex. However, you will look sexy, I promise" his trademark devilish smile was definitely starting to smoulder as he purred. "Think artistic license, Kitten."

Akihito couldn't speak, he just stood still, his throat getting dry. Then his eyes narrowed as he glared at Asami with extreme prejudice. After a few seconds, Akihito managed to find his voice: "Really? Cuz naked ALWAYS means sex to you, you crafty, evil, perverted perv”, he snarked.

Asami laughed out loud. "Only when you are the nude in question, my Akihito; my cock just wants to devour you from the inside out. It cannot be helped, you are just so…" shrugging lazily, he left the sentence hanging in the air as he gave a dismissive wave of his fingers. Asami was using his bedroom voice, which they both knew always made Akihito shiver in anticipation. Never mind that Asami had used that voice once to remind him that everyone walked around naked, all the time, underneath their clothes. THAT had been a hellish week at the paper… Akihito had fidgeted enough with setting up the equipment, trying to stall. Finally resigned to the fact that this was happening, he plonked himself on the bed, now looking at the closed black box. 

"Fine,” he sighed. “What do you want me to do, Ryuichi?" He was pouting somewhat, which Asami found only too adorable.

"Glad you agree, Kitten" he said as he stood up abruptly. "l want two poses, Akihito. Remember: they are portraits for only you and me. No one else will ever see them." Picking up the black box, he bent over and kissed Akihito on top of his new cropped hair style. "I want the first one of you, sitting on the fur, in my lap.” As Asami spoke, he lifted it up for Akihito to hold. Curious as always, the boy unravelled some of the roll. It was heavy, but the fur felt oh, so thick and plush, and it kinda reminded the boy of pictures he’s seen of snow leopards in the wild. Akihito was tempted to ask if it was real, but kept quiet to maintain his illusions. "Naked." As Akihito opened his mouth, Asami pressed his finger against Akihito’s lips to shush him. “Nothing will be on show, you'll just be pressed back up against me as I am holding you.” Asami watched as Akihito considered what was being asked of him.

"So, I am just leaning up against you, nothing else?" Akihito asked, not entirely convinced. "Hmm," he thought, staring at Asami. "What's the other pose, then; it's got to do with what’s in the box, right?" Asami caressed the box, then stood in front of Akihito, and tilted his head down to look at him.

"You are such a clever little thing. Yes, it does include the items in the box. After this picture is done, I want you to completely comply with what I’m asking for. No objections. I mean NO objections, Akihito. As for the other pose, understand this: I promise you, it won’t be degrading. I will say that I want you kneeling, with one of your legs resting on mine and my silk shirt pooled around your waist; again, this picture is just for me." Asami spoke, his tone sounded a little... wistful, almost.

Akihito started working on his lip again, wondering what was in the box. Making Akihito focus on his face, Asami asked "Akihito, do you agree?", waiting for his response. 

The blond nodded his head. "Fine, I promise, no objections." He sighed, blushing with the thought of being naked, on top of his fully clothed lover, in front of the camera.

"Good boy" Asami rumbled as he kissed Akihito on the tip of his nose. Akihito had Asami get comfortable on the chaise with the fur blanket draped down his right shoulder across the front of him. He made a final adjustment to the focus and the angle, then tested that the shutter remote was working. He set the delayed timer on the camera to start when the remote control was triggered. "Enough stalling, Akihito. Now, strip.” Asami was already giving him the look he had like when he was starting to feel a wee bit peckish, and the blond was a full course gourmet meal. 

Akihito sniggered quietly as he thought ‘Strip, huh? Fine, bitch, I’ll give you a show.’ Akihito very slowly and elegantly started to remove each piece of clothing, moving about in his most alluring manner. Asami watched as each item of Akihito's clothes fell to the floor, his cock already half hard and taking a peek over the top of his thigh. Once Akihito was completely naked, he strolled over and sat down on Asami’s lap, no fuss, no muss. The svelte texture of the fur brushing against Akihito’s bottom and back felt divine, and he had to keep himself from snuggling back into it.

Asami took a moment to enjoy the ritual of lighting one of his favourite Davidoff Oro Blanco cigars, letting the flavour of the ridiculously priced cigar smoke roll over his tongue before allowing it to gently waft from his lips, then tapped Akihito on the shoulder. He leaned forward and kissed him slowly and thoroughly, enough to make the blond moan softly. He then gently repositioned a mellowed Akihito to his liking, who had almost forgotten all about the camera. Pressing the remote control, the boy then slipped the remote down beside a large muscular thigh, out of sight. Asami let the fur fall away, showing more of his lover’s milky skin. Asami caressed the back of Akihito’s thigh with his hand as it worked slowly down so it just cupped his ass cheek, the other hand, holding the cigar, slid around his slender shoulders.

Akihito reached back, loosely draping an arm around Asami’s neck like he was just lounging, playing with strands of the dark hair, enjoying the sensual intimacy. They sat there like that until Asami nudged him and said "A red light is flashing on your camera, Akihito". With that, the blond shot up, unmindful of the leopard blanket around his waist, and reset the camera, then sat next to Asami after picking up his tablet, showing him the images which surprised Akihito. Asami was watching Akihito as he realised what Asami was after. Akihito already knew that naked doesn’t always mean sex or porn, but now he understood why Asami wanted these photos and how important they were to him.

"Whoa” was all Akihito could breathe out. They looked so sexy together. Feeling a bit relieved, now his mind started thinking ahead to the next photo. Asami chuckled. "Do you understand now why I want these photos? So, on to the next pose. Now, my Akihito, just let me have this one. No objections, no argument. Please.” Asami tone turned softer, almost pleading, which peaked Akihito’s curiosity.

“Again, agreed, no objections", he sighed, trying to sound bored, then flashed a grin as he made a “cross my heart” X shape over his left breast, making his fiancé chuckle. Asami walked over to the bed, holding his lover’s hand as he undid the latch of the box with a click. Opening it up, inside Akihito saw smaller black leather boxes of all different sizes, nested together.

Asami pulled out one and opened it, placing it on the bed. "Remember, Akihito: no protests." He drew in another mouthful of smoke from his cigar as he watched Akihito come closer to the bed to take a look. He was still nude and half wrapped in the leopard fur, and it was taking a lot of control for Asami not to pin him down immediately and start mauling his tasty little morsel.

Akihito exhailed a shakey breath, forgetting his curiosity is what got him here, in this spot, in the first place. "Fuck. Me." was all Akihito could whisper. Inside the opened box was the most exquisite diamond and tanzanite necklace, set in a the finest white gold chain he ever laid eyes on. Akihito opened the other boxes one by one: one was a ring chain bracelet, another was a shoulder chain with tanzanite and diamond medallions. The fourth box contained the matching hip chains and gemstone medallions with a long fine chain that ran up the wearer’s back to attach to the shoulder piece. The fifth box contained matching anklets, and the final box held a tanzanite and diamond band ring in a larger size. Akihito was speechless. While distracted, Asami put the remains of the cigar down in an ashtray, came up behind him, and pushed the fur off of Akihito’s hips, watching it silently pool on the floor. Taking the belly chain, he lovingly wrapped the cool metal around Akihito’s waist without batting a eye. Akihito opened his mouth to speak, when Asami gave him his patented look which meant “don't. say. a word”.

"Akihito, you are so beautiful" Asami murmured into his blond hair as he slowly dressed Akihito in layers of fine jewellery. The gems sparkled in the light coming in the windows, Akihito was dazzled with their opulence. 

Completely naked, and covered in jewellry, he looked up at Asami, and asked "You seriously want me to wear just these. Which head are you using to think right now?" 

"You promised, Akihito” Asami admonished, removing his suit jacket, vest and tie so he could take off his silk shirt to drape over Akihito's shoulders. Akihito, jewellery chiming softly together, walked over to the camera to set up for the next shoot. Moving the tripod closer now to the chair, Asami, now wearing a slate coloured silk shirt under the jacket, sat down as his lover checked his tablet to make sure the camera was positioned and focused properly. Asami then had Akihito kneel on his lap, and rest his front against his broad chest. As Akihito leaned into him, Asami pushed the shirt off Akihito’s shoulders, and held the silk shirt pooled around Akihito’s waist, covering the still not fully healed knife scar, his hand bearing the matching ring to the set. Asami nuzzled his neck, softly telling him “You are the most stunning jewel in my collection.”

He enveloped his Akihito in another heated kiss, then slowly released him. Asami moved to light a cigarette as his flushed Kitten checked the tablet one last time, used the camera remote, and arched slightly into the Yakuza’s chest. 

They posed for several shots. As the camera’s red light flashed again, Akihito pulled away to take care of it. He pulled Asami’s shirt back up, his thoughts on what if the photos looked too gaudy. What awaited him on the tablet’s screen was absolutely stunning: he was... they were… gorgeous… There was just enough jewellery so as not to be too overpowering, but showed refined taste.

"Seems like the gems all pale in comparison to my real treasure. " Asami spoke over his shoulder as he viewed the images. Akihito’s eyes just stared up at him.

"I can see these are great pics of us together, but… why…?" Akihito wondered, puzzled. Asami grabbed him in a tight grip, slowly breathing in Akihito’s oh so familiar scent, which he found intoxicating. His hand trailed along his boy's collarbone, then lifted the necklace to slide his fingers beneath it.

"These, all of them, belong to you, Akihito. I bought them for you over the years. I knew you would look alluring dripping in precious stones and diamonds, but you never let me spend any money on you. I have always just wanted to shower you in furs and fine clothing for me to unwrap, trips together to exotic places and precious jewels, but you never wanted anything like that from me. I still want to give you so much more an this. So these", he said, lifting the necklace, "these are for me, to admire on you; they’re my own selfish indulgence.” Asami wiped away a bit of moisture that escaped from Akihito’s eye. The boy started blinking furiously. He had never felt so much love and guilt in one moment. Asami gently rubbed his cheek. "Akihito, you are more beautiful and priceless than any gold or diamonds or gems. You’ve given me so much in my life, your presence alone is enough for me."

Akihito glowed as he walked over to the bed, putting the big box carefully aside, and then swiped the smaller boxes onto the floor. He grabbed the fur and spread it over the comforter, then slowly crawled on top of it, the too big shirt slipping off one shoulder as he turned over and posed there, waiting for Asami. He knew what Akihito was doing, and again took off his jacket, tie and vest. Asami watched Akihito, his eyes lusting after his boy, sparkling in the diamonds light, the colours reflecting off his pale hued skin.

"Akihito, you take my breath away" Asami whispered as he bent over Akihito. Flicking open the single done-up button of the white shirt, he slowly revealed Akihito’s beautiful body, the belly chain around his waist glistened against Akihito’s creamy skin as Asami kissed beneath the precious metal around his waist. As he moved up his torso, he kissed the other necklace and chains, slowly moving his hand to grasp Akihito’s hand that was adorned with the ring bracelet, intertwining their fingers. Kissing each one, he nibbled up his arm to kiss Akihito’s neck slowly and sensually. This wasn't about sex, this was about love, and feeling each other’s heartbeat.

Akihito’s breathing slowly quickened. Kissing his way back down to the collarbone, Asami then started to lick and suck along his shoulder, down his torso to his hip, then further down to his thigh. Rising up, he gazed down at a quietly panting Akihito, who hadn’t taken his eyes off Asami since this slow, sensual dance started. 

Asami watched Akihito’s chest rise and fall, making the prescious gems twinkle with the movement. Asami slipped out of his remaining clothes, then slowly kissed and nipped along the inside of Akihito’s long smooth leg, from the anklet up to the belly chain draped along his hip bone again, leaving kisses and small bite marks until he reach his kitten’s jaw. He then stared into his blue eyes, where once again he saw pools of stars looking up at him, knowing that this man beneath him only lived and breathed for him alone.

"You are my most precious jewel. You shine like gem stones, and you’re as unbreakable as any diamond. I am so in love with you, my Akihito." Asami sighed and kissed him firmly, languidly stroking his lover's tongue with his own. Akihito was breathless after listening to his words, and Asami’s eyes were burning, like looking at an open flame. As he watched the golden fires within dance, he knew his man only burned for him. 

“I belong only to you, my Ryu." Akihito whispered as he wove his fingers in Asami’s hair. He leaned up and softly kissed him. As the kiss heated up, their desire and need for each other intensified. 

Asami bit Akihito’s neck, then moved to his nipples, slowly licking and sucking as he went, his other hand tracing down his torso to wrap around Akihito’s shaft. Akihito pulled Asami’s hair, trying to make him look at him. Akihito then gave that up as Asami was too enraptured with teasing and tormenting his stiff peaks, and pushed Asami over onto his back and lifted himself up to straddle Asami’s cock. He moaned low as his fiancé’s hand groped towards his nightstand, wanting to try to prepare him properly, but passion and desire had taken over. Asami watched, his eyes darkening as Akihito’s beautiful body arched back into a silent scream as he impaled himself on Ryuichi's cock, still somewhat loosened from earlier in the day, the jewellery draped down over his body dazzling in the room’s light. Gods, but Akihito was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Slowly starting to move, Asami’s hands tightened around Akihito’s waist as he gently pushed up into the blond, rubbing Akihito’s sweet spot; but the boy was already getting lost in his lust and hardly noticed. Arching his back more as Asami began thrusting upwards more firmly, again tears started to run down Akihito’s face. Every time his kitten moaned his name, he was rewarded by Asami powering up into him harder. His kitten came undone over his chest, wailing out his pleasure. With only a few more thrusts into his kitten’s tightly clenching body, his own orgasm took him and he lost control. 

Akihito fell down beside Asami who wrapped his arm tightly around Akihito. Panting, catching their breaths, beads of sweat dripping down ther faces and backs, Akihito pushed himself up and kissed Asami’s lips. "Ryuichi, that was..." he leant on his chest, still panting. Asami just smiled and rubbed Akihito’s back soothingly. 

"Akihito, I know" he whispered. They had connected on a newer, different level. It may have been the quickest, but it certainly was the most fulfilling sex they ever known. Akihito spread himself back out, fully contented, laying beside his man, trading lazy kisses when a passing thought came while his head rested on Asami’s chest. He admitted to himself that the diamonds and gems looked amazing in this light; what would it look like in indirect, artificial light?

"I’m going to take a shower," he yawned, and before Asami could blink he was up. Akihito knew Asami would watch his ass as he walked into the bathroom, so he made sure to sway his hips a bit, give him something to admire. Asami watched Akihito’s ass walk across their bedroom and through their ensuite door, and as soon as he heard water running, Asami was up like a shot. When he got into the shower room, Akihito was in the stall, water running over him, but he hadn't taken the jewellery off, and with the bathroom lights hitting every faceted side of the gems, Akihito was engulfed in pure dazzle and lavender blue light: he shone like a star; and it was leaving him breathless. Asami’s heart actually skipped a beat, just watching Akihito wash himself. He let himself into the shower stall and pushed Akihito against the tiled wall. Akihito grinned, triumphant, knowing what was coming. Asami bite his shoulder by his neck, one necklace had moved around so the pendent lay in between Akihito’s shoulder blades. Asami’s mind snapped, aching to be back inside his Akihito. He kissed all the way down to the tailbone and gently separated Akihito’s legs. Softly he ran his hands in between his boy’s thighs, and felt his kitten was already hard again. Bending over slightly, he raised his arm, pushing his boy up the wet tiled wall and thrust his cock deep into Akihito, groaning as he watched Akihito’s back arch into him and the pendent dip a bit lower. He uncoupled them, then turned Akihito around and looked him in his desire-filled eyes. Lustful and wanting, they shone like the tanzanites in the light. Lifting Akihito back up in the air, he contined thrusting and pounding up into him again, again, and again, Akihito slowly moaning his name and demanding louder that he needed more and begging him to be harder with him until it was just loud, unintelligible sounds. Asami was like a uncontrollable beast, mauling the boy’s hard shaft with his slippery fist as he kept on powering up into his lover more and more. The boy had helplessly come three or four times when Asami finally came himself with a strangled cry, teeth biting the boy’s shoulder, then his legs collapsed from sheer physical exertion and the pair ended up sprawled on the shower floor. Akihito was gone, unconscious, as the older man fought to slow his racing heart.

Asami smiled a satisfied smile, knowing his Akihito had finally played him with the jewellery and the shower. He grinned as he washed his boy clean, dryed them both off and put him to bed. Then Asami checked the time and messaged Kirishima that he could collect the bags whenever he was ready. As he finished that chore, he sat on the bedside and gently stroked the fair hair, leaving the jewellery on him for now. 

Akihito was indeed precious to him, he knew he was special the night he jumped off Sion after getting away from Suoh and Kirishima, then stuck his tongue out at him as he clung to the side of the building, high above the street. He’d felt it more the few times they’d been together before Hong Kong, becoming more certain all the time that he had a rare diamond in the rough. He kissed his boy’s temple, and left him sleeping, while he went to finish arranging the last bits of the wedding plans in the living room.

Kirishima let himself in and picked the suitcases up, pausing to smile at his friend. "Are you happy, Ryu?" 

Asami looked up and smiled back. “More than I deserve to be, Kei."

“Good. Everyone has been notified that your plane will be departing Haneda Airport at 8 a.m., and you'll reach your destination around forty minutes later, and the guests’ mini bus will leave for the ceremony by 9 in the morning. Everything is ready and awaiting final confirmations from everyone by Tuesday noon, and all the guests will be picked up and delivered to the airport by their requested times. Oh, and Ryu? Kuroda requested to see you tonight and will be here in about thirty minutes. He needs to discuss something with you, but he wouldn’t tell me anything. As he’s your Best Man and witnessing your registration, he said he’d be coming on our plane to make sure both grooms arrive to the wedding on time, if that’s alright…" Asami nodded absently, looking perplexed. What could Shinji want, and why now… Asami nodded again as Kirishima wished him a goodnight and left. He went and poured himself a drink and sat with a cigarette in his mouth, looking at the bedroom door, smiling again. In a week, Akihito and he would be at their wedding destination, and they wouldn’t leave until his kitten was all his. And by this time next Friday, he and his husband would be...

The expected knock at the penthouse door finally came and Asami got up to answer it. "Shinji, what can I do for you tonight?" he greeted the man with smile as he motioned him inside. 

"Well, before you can attend the your wedding, you need to sign some forms first.” Kuroda stated, laying his briefcase on the coffee table while Asami looked very unhappy, bordering on rather agitated.

"You told me everything was arranged, that I’d have nothing else to sign."

Shinji sighed unhappily. "What can I say, Ryuichi; you need to read, then sign both of these papers before you can marry Akihito." Now Asami was just getting angry. He growled out "You have two minutes to explain…." when the bedroom door opened and a refreshed Akihito walked out. He had taken off the jewelry except for the belly chain and one of the necklaces that hung just nicely around his neck, both peeking out from his center-buttoned shirt. Akihito had been woken up by a prearranged text from Shinji about an hour ago, to say he was coming over, so the boy had better get ready.

Akihito smiled at Asami and calmly spoke. “Shinji’s here ‘cause I asked him to come." Hearing that, Asami actually felt a cold sliver of panic slice through his gut, even through it didn't show. Was Akihito making demands, threatening to cancel the wedding if they weren’t met? Not Shinji, his chosen family, and surely not his Kitten…? Akihito was now the one to look smug.

"Not too much fun when you have no idea about what going on, is it, Ryuichi?" After a sharp glare at Akihito, he turned back to look coldly at Shinji. 

"You have one minuteto speak now." Shinji pulled the first document out and handed it to Asami. 

"You may recall asking me about why Akihito came by my office a few weeks ago for a chat. I actually thought it was some kind of a prank, but he was very serious and persistent.” Shinji said as he glanced over at Akihito. 

"Ryuichi, if you don't sign this, I won’t get on the plane you don’t want to tell me about" Akihito stated matter of factly. With a shake of his head, Asami sat back and threatened "If your big brother's network doesn't stop helping you sniff around Tokyo, I'm going to shoot him, then beat him" as he began reading the document.

"I'll make us some tea and a snack" the blond said as he waltzed off into the kitchen. Akihito heard a loud laugh from the living room. ‘Hmm, I think he gets it’. He came back into the living room, placing the tray with the tea and snacks on table, then folded his legs under him as he sat on the couch, down from his fiancé. Asami was looking at Akihito, amused. Shinji was now the one looking agitated 

"Just sign it and then I can get other, more important things done before I get ready to leave. It’s a standard documents with a few amendments, but nothing that harms you personally, financially or professionall, Ryuichi. Like I promised you.” Akihito was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, and dont even think about ripping it up, as he has lots of copies, and it’s worded so you can't back out of it after the fact, just in case you though you can null and void it after the wedding" the blond continued in a conversational tone, eating some crisps.

"Akihito, you always manage to surprised me, but Shinji? Why did you go along with this?" he chuckled and placed the document down on table. Shinji look more annoyed as he spoke. 

"Akihito threatened he'd run, well, hobble away quickly if I didn't help him, then message you, tearfully blaming me!" Asami was glaring daggers now at Akihito who shivered slightly in the suddenly cooler atmosphere.

"Really. Now what if I say no, abduct you and marry you anyway?" Shinji sighed as he pulled another set of documents out.

"Please don't. These are official warrants sworn out by me: if you take this young man anywhere away from this penthous, either within Japan, or out of the country, without his witnessed consent, you will be immediately arrested." Asami laughed again. 

"Thought of everything, havent you, Kitten?" Akihito was now beaming. “Fine. I will read the document here and now, and if there is anything I disagree with, can we then discuss amending it…?" he asked, giving both Akihito and Shinji a firm “I’m going to murder both of you until you are dead” look. Getting nods of agreement from both heads facing him, Asami lifted the document again and started rereading it. It was just a standard pre nuptial agreement, stating that what both parties of the couple brought into their marriage was their property and chattel, and if they should divorce, neither of them can take anything that wasn’t already theirs. Anything purchased or accumulated together would be divided up for them by an impartial third party.

Akihito added, "If Asami Ryuichi were to betray me or was more of a complete bastard than he is now, and I wanted out of the marriage, I would not be able to take anything from the marriage that wasn’t solely mine to begin with." Akihito looked sad as he spoke, but stayed firm in his conviction. 

Shinji interjected with "As you see , Ryuichi, nothing belongs to Akihito except the few items stipulated below. Also, if either party should die, their assets are to go to their next of kin or previously other designated parties. Asami’s assets will go to charity, Akihito has already agreed that he recieves nothing." Asami eyes hardened and he frowned at this news.

Akihito’s face fell as he watched Asami’s reaction; he could see the pain in his eyes. Asami didn't say anything further until he finished reading through the contract. "Seriously, Akihito. You want me to sign this document." Sounding more sad than angry, Asami wouldn’t even look at Akihito, which started to make him nervous.

"Yes, I am marrying you, not your supid wealth or your Sion” the blond snorted. A sly smile appeared on Asami’s face, just a quick hint of a flash before he was frowning again.

Shinji would always have Ryu’s back, but he simply hated being between these two lovesick idiots; they either wanted to kill each other or rip each others clothes off. Shinji had thought very little of Akihito when he first appeared in Asami’s life, seeing him as another stupid little troublemaker who just wanted Asami’s money like all the others. But over the years, Ryuichi had changed, relaxing and softening slightly. He really thought Asami was going mental while getting delusional after the whole Sion scandal, so when Akihito came back into his life, he was relieved in spite of himself. But this pre nup was a total surprise; he knew Akihito loved Asami for himself with all his stubborn, hot headed heart, and that he could respect. 

"Once that document is signed, I do have another” he reminded Ryuichi, who raised his arrogant eyebrow, just about having enough.

"You'll like the other one more” Akihito winked, trying and failing to get his lover to relax. Asami got up, and walked into his office and closed the door. Akihito and Shinji just sat and looked at each other helplessly.

"I knew this was a bad idea. I did try and tell you he wouldn’t go for it" Shinji said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. 

Akihito was getting more nervous. "Well, it was worth a try", he groused, twisting his handcuff bracelet on his wrist.

Asami opened the office door and walked back into the room with something scribbled on a legal pad, and stood by the couch. "Now then, amendments: very well, Akihito will keep everything that is his, as stipulated in this agreement, and what’s in his own bank account as of this evening, prior to signing, is that the understanding?" Asami queried, slipping into business mode.

"Yes. Akihito keeps only what’s in his account, pre signing." Shinji agreed, frowning slightly. "If not, the document becomes null and void, and he will refuse to marry you.” Akihito nodded with Shinji comments.

“Also, there was some jewellery already purchased that belongs to Akihito, as well as the wedding rings; may I add those to his list of chattels?" Akihito sighed and nodded as Shinji agreed. Asami seemed smug and in control again, looking at the blond. "And you will notarise it with time and date once it is signed, and Akihito agrees with the list and initials the changes, correct, Shinji?”

"Of course, Ryuichi" he said, annoyed at being talked to like he didn’t know how do his job properly.

"The penthouse is in Akihito’s name, so it’s already his." Akihito gasped, eyes and mouth wide open. Without looking at the blond, Asami mildly scolded him. “Close your mouth, Akihito, before I put something in it. Shinji , I will add that now as well.” Shinji nodded. As Asami sat down and wrote the amendments, Shinji decided that he really didn’t like being in the same room as both of them together like this. At least at the wedding luncheon, he could get away with being a little drunk with the rest of the crowd.

"You can ask later when the deed changed hands.” Asami's glanced at his fiancé after he stopped writing. Akihito pouted. 

"I wanted nothing from you, Ryuichi" he scowled, upset and starting to fidget on the couch. 

Asami dug his proverbial heels in. “No matter what, I’m not leaving you destitute, Akihito." Asami’s phone vibrated, his look becoming downright evil after checking the screen. Akihito knew without a doubt he was up to something. Asami signed and dated the document as Akihito eyed him suspiciously.

Shinji sighed and relaxed. He initialled, signed, dated and put the current time when the document was notarised. Asami sat back, smug, looking like he got both the canary and the cream. "What's that look for, Ryuichi" Akihito growled in an accusatory tone, pointing his finger at the broad chest. Asami just shrugged.

"Kitten, don't you trust me?”

"Not when you’re awake and looking like that, no." Asami laughed. Shinji put the document into an envelope that he sealed and notarized, then set aside for official filing. He then pulled the other document out and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Why I agreed to draw up this contract, I don’t even know" he grumbled and handed it to Asami. Akihito was now all toothy grin as he watched confusion, amusement, surprise then diabolical thoughts run across Asami’s normally stoic face. 

"I take it I don’t have to sign this tonight, as I would like to read through it thoroughly first." As Asami shot an amused glance at Akihito, Shinji stood up and tried to say with as much dignity as his office held to answer while getting his things together, preparing to leave. 

"Yes, fine, just sign that before you engage in...”, and then just gave up. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, I really don’t give a shit. I am leaving now, and I’ll see you both on the plane. Don’t talk to me, either of you, ‘til then. Goodbye." After putting on his shoes at the genkin, he turned his head to glare at them both, snarling "I hate you both" and left the apartment, slamming the door shut loudly. Akihito and Asami just looked at each other and laughed. 

"I think you’re gonna need a new prosecutor, we kinda broke this one. I knew you’d be ‘way more interested in that document than the pre nup" Akihito giggled.

Asami lit a Dunhill as he moved forward and placed the document on the table. He sat down next to Akihito and pulled him into his lap, and stroked his back. They sat there in a comfortable silence with the odd snort or giggle until Asami finished his cigarette. 

"Akihito, I want to speak honestly. I know you only wanted, needed me in your life. And as much as I want to spend my life with you, making you happy, I would give my life to save yours." Asami could feel Akihito’s breath hitch.

"With that in mind, the deed to the penthouse was signed the day I taped the key to your old apartment wall. I wanted you with me forever, but I also loved your fighting spirit, so before then I just sat back and watched you running hot and cold for me." Akihito turned his head and stared at Asami, his voice gone, he was unable to speak. 

Asami smiled and kissed Akihito’s lips. "I shouldn't have played with you for so long, and told you much, much sooner" Akihito’s eyes were defiant; he was starting to feel like he wanted to scream. 

"I knew you never wanted all this, I knew you just wanted me, but I don’t speak up. My actions are my truths, because people lie all the time. But you, my Akihito, never apologised for your actions. You live by your own set of rules. I admire that about you. Akihito, understand: all I have built up since the day we met, all my power was always for you. This is all yours, including my heart. I give it to you, and only you. Akihito, you are what saved me."

Akihito was speechless. He just stared into those golden eyes that could be either his heaven or hell. “Ryuichi" was all he could whisper as a sob got stuck in his throat. "I don't know what to say." Asami gently rubbed Akihito’s tears away. "Truth is, most of your world was too big me at that time, but I have always believed that no matter what situation I got into, you would always save me. You’ve always protected me, and I have never felt more secure than in your arms. It frightens me that I could lose you, so if I ever did, nothing would console me or ever come close to replacing you. Definitely not your money." He looked around the room. “Fuck knows I couldn’t live in here without you.” Akihito was almost crying as Asami rubbed circles on his back soothingly. "I only want to be safe in your arms forever.”

Asami squeezed Akihito tightly. "Akihito, will you marry me, be my one and only love, and never leave me?" Akihito smiled and whispered in return:

"Ryuichi, will you marry me, let me love you as you love me, and never leave me alone?” They were kissing each other as if they only had one breath to share. When they broke the kiss, they rested their foreheads together, and at the same time they murmured "yes”. Akihito stood and sniffed, saying “I'll go freshen up”. Asami smiled and let go of his hand. 

Akihito shouted from the bedroom “The other document, that’s your wedding present” as he walked over to his tablet and realised that when he put the tablet aside he or the fur had knocked it and triggered the camera to do an extended action shoot of their time in bed together; but how the camera turned itself AND the tripod around to face the bed? He rolled his eyes: no idea. He reviewed some of the footage and blushed as he saw Asami making love with him. They looked smexy hot together, and every now and again a diamond would catch the light as Akihito moved. He understood Asami’s idea of covering him in diamonds and jewels. Damn, they looked amazing like that.

Asami skimmed through the document and smiled. ‘Time after time, you can still surprise me, my cute Akihito’ he thought as the blond returned to the room with a deep blush.

"I didn't know what else to get you for a wedding present, and I couldn't really afford anything anyway, so I thought a healthy BDS&M contract would suffice. Um, I know you always take care of me, and you haven't hurt me in that room, or anything, so this is more just symbolic. You know, something you can frame and hang up beside your other collections in the secret room.” 

As Alinito approached, Asami got him in a tight embrace, and whispered into his hair "Thank you, Akihito. Always giving, never asking." Asami kissed him sweetly on his his forehead. 

"Oh, don’t get too cocky. In a couple of days, your nightmare begins, mark my words." Akihito grinned, then pushed away from Asami and walked towards the bedroom door. "Move it, Asami. An old man like you needs his rest, especially after all that excitement tonight. Go to bed before you drop from exhaustion.” He hardly took two steps before he was caught up by a strong pair of hands that tossed him over a broad shoulder with a rumbling laugh as one arm held him snug while the other hand rained down blows on the boy’s unprotected and still tender arse.

T.B.C.

 

Izaya's Shenanigans  
\------------------------

When Asami and Akihito got back to Tokyo next morning, they were both humming with energy. Their wedding was coming up fast, and with things they both needed to get done to prepare for it, they left together early and parted ways in the garage. Akihito had one last follow-up visit with Asami’s doctor, who was quite pleased with his progress and let him know that with his regular exercise routine, he needn’t worry about any permanent damage to his leg. On the way back home, he stopped by to see how Yoh’s penthouse redecorating was coming along. Taking a quick trip through with the designer, he snapped pics on his phone and sent a file to Feilong, Yoh and Tao, wishing them a good flight to Japan that night, and saying that he'd see them first thing in the morning at the penthouse. Finally, cutting through the park, he stopped by the university to visit some of the faculty and students, showing off his improved mobility and powers of recuperation. Before heading home, he stopped by the teachers lounge to rest a few minutes while enjoying some tea. Since it was now late afternoon, most of the staff and students were either in class or had left for the day, and Akihito closed his eyes for a moment, savouring the stillness in the building. He didn't notice another person in the room until hands suddenly grabbed the edge of the table he sat at and shook it with some force, causing the blond to jump in his seat. In front of Akihito was none other than Carl, the university’s student counsellor, who had striking red eyes framed with thick black and orange striped hipster glasses and pushed back black hair. 

Akihito tried to calm his racing heart and rolled his eyes. “Carl, why the hell did you have to do that? You scared me half to death, you ass wipe.”

Carl just chuckled. “Sorry, just wanted to make sure you were still among the living. Got any plans? I thought we could do some clothes shopping for the wedding...” After shaking his head, the blond regretted it immediately when his wrist was grabbed, and with an enthusiastic grin, Carl gleefully yelled “Awesome! Let's go~.” For some unknown reason, Akihito’s eye started to twitch. 

How exactly he suddenly found himself standing in front of a wedding shop wouldn't normally faze Akihito, he could usually roll with whatever came his way. But Carl had dragged him to a store for brides… yeah. He blinked and looked around again: yep, it was definitely filled with bridal gowns. 

Carl was a master manipulator and a damn sonofabitch. While Akihito thought he was going to be dragged into mens clothing stores to help his friend pick out a new suit and shirt, this wasn’t even close to that kind of store. Next thing he knew, he found himself being pushed into a bathroom, and Carl quickly put golden extensions into Akihito’s hair, so they fell to just above his shoulders, then a few dabs of makeup were added to his face for colour. The blond didn't have any time to react as he was shoved back into the bridal store proper. He couldn't process what was happening, this was all coming at him ‘way too fast. 

Twin saleswomen in maid uniforms materialized in front of them. They both tilted their head to the side and greeted them with “Carl. What brings you in today?” in unison. Carl just pointed his thumb over his shoulder at Akihito who finally snapped out of his daze.

“My friend here’s engaged, and needs to start looking at dresses. So let's make her a pretty little bride, shall we~?” Akihito was about to protest in self defence, only to have a white long dressed hung up in a large changing booth, and himself firmly pushed in afterwards. Akihito was just staring at his reflection in the mirror, big blue eyes seemingly taking up half of his face, his bright blush taking up the rest. He did NOT want to do this, but he had a sneaky suspicion that if he didn't comply with his captor’s wishes, than Carl would just try to force him to do something worse. So, to save himself any worse humiliation, he chose the lesser of two evils and stripped, floundering around putting on the dress, glad that at least the saleswomen didn’t follow him in to help. 

 

Flashback:  
\------------

Asami was in his office with Kirishima and Souh, talking about potential business opportunities coming up when his cellphone went off. Checking the call display just showed an unknown number. Taking the call, he heard a voice he wanted desperately to forget. “Do you want to see something really hot?” 

Asami raised his eyebrow, and sighed wearily. “What are you talking about, Izaya?” Kirishima tensed up as soon as he heard the name they hadn’t heard since the casino boat cruise. Souh, not yet being a victim of his maniacal whims, remained indifferently unimpressed. 

The voice on the other end of the line just chuckled. “Izaya? I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Carl, I work with Akihito as a student counsellor at the university. I’d heard Akihito say that he was engaged, and just thought you’d like to see something that’ll be a huge turn on~.” Asami quietly groaned and committed a first degree face palm as he heard one of his brothers persona’s, Carl, continue on. “Meet me at the bridal store on Tubai Street. Bring a camera. Then our little Akihito will be all yours to play with afterwards~”

 

And… Back to Our Harassment in Progress:  
\------------------------------------------------

Stepping outside the booth, Akihito was too busy trying to keep the mermaid dress up from under his feet while staying upright ON his feet to notice what was going on around him. Daintily waddling like a penguin in a pencil skirt, he finally halted when he was situated in front of a two-winged mirror, looked up, immediately regretted it so. very. much. He wanted to dig a hole, crawl into it, and fill the dirt in over himself. He thought it would only ever be Carl to witness his humiliation. Instead, he found himself standing in front of Carl, Asami, Kirishima, Suoh, Kou and Takato. The whole damn gang was there. Akihito’s face went deep red in utter embarrassment as Carl came up beside him, and carefully places a dainty tiara on his head before stepping back to appreciate his work of art, and just started dying of laughter, tears pouring down his face.

“Wha... Why are…. What is Asami and everyone else doing here?!” 

Carl quieted his laughter down enough so he could reply. “What do you expect when I specifically called everyone to invite them along for the bride picking out her wedding gown?” before resuming his laughing fit.

As soon as the explanation was finished, Akihito wasted no time hopping back to, then locking himself in, the changing booth. Asami's flirtatious smirk never left his lips, as wolf whistles and rude comments rained down. Asami had to hand it to his little brother: he delivered as advertised. “Carl” got plenty of images on the camera he took from Kirishima when they entered the store. He’d have to make sure to send them with the boys back in Hong Kong, and probably Grandma Takaba too. He’s sure his kitten’s family wouldn’t want to miss ANY of this special day…


	35. Mad, Bad, and Dangerous to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for KitKat (Caity_Panda) as she is the Medium, channeling Izaya's madness. The fact that she and Orihara Izaya share the same birthday isn't a shocker for those that know her. Happy Birthday, luv!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this chapter is dedicated to Hikaru, my little Dumpling. Sleepy_robin asked me to do that a little while back, and I plum forgot. Sorry, hon! ^_*

Asami and Kei had been walking back towards his office, not expecting any problems. Things at Sion were running like a well oiled machine, Akihito was happily humming with excitement and Izaya for once had been behaving himself. Neither man was prepared for the scene that lay beyond door. Kei walked a bit ahead, opening the door for his boss but froze when he caught a glimpse of what lay beyond, causing Asami to bump into his stiffened back. 

“Why did you –“ he left off his unfinished question once he looked over his friend’s shoulder and through the door. In front of the powerful men was a pile of discarded headless baby dolls, their heads dangling from the ceiling. Asami and Kei stood in shocked silence, neither knowing what to say. Both turned to look when they heard a noise coming from behind Asami’s desk. Slowly walking and ducking low-hanging creepy obstacles that stared at them blankly as they passed, they took in the Office of Horrors in disgust. While this wasn’t the most horrendous thing ever witnessed within the room, it was easily the most disquieting. Looking over the desk, they caught sight of the culprit: Izaya sat cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by at least a hundred decapitated dolls and their assorted heads. He was in the process of ripping one head off when he looks up and smiled sweetly at both males. Asami was quickly getting over whatever emotion he was feeling, and decided to ask his brother what the hell he was doing before he completely lost it and added his brother’s head to the decor. Izaya, without looking up, responded by holding up a folder white paper between two fingers. 

“Don’t worry, brother, I have a permit ~” Carefully taking hold of the paper as if it might bite, Asami opened up the folded paper and read what lay within, then let it drop to the floor, his head in his hands. Kei bent down to pick up the paper and read, scrawled in crayon: ‘I can do whatever I want. ~ Izaya’. Kei just pulled Asami back and guided him out of the office, leaving Izaya to finish his DIY redecorating project in peace.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Asami thought again that he should really have a conversation with his brother about all these personas and their many jobs. Maybe he was having an identity crises… Izaya really did know how to surprise and keep Asami on his toes; but why couldn't he just be normal? Why couldn't Asami have a regular little brother? These were familiar questions that ran through his head once or twice a day, usually after seeing the results of whatever mess Izaya left behind. He couldn’t really do anything as Akihito had already bonded with him as “Carl”, which was troublesome. All Asami could do was just hire people to track Izaya and try to keep him in check, but that wouldn't do anything to slow him down as Izaya would figure it out and either kill them outright (which hadn’t happened to any of the men in Sion's employ; yet), or let them linger on, toying with them, leaving them chasing their own tails. Asami had so many questions that couldn't be answered by questioning his brother directly, or looking at his personal information files. Asami personally thought Izaya deserved to be in a mental institution, but he kept coming back to what happened the last time he was sent to one. It didn't end so well. Some people ended up brutally murdered, and most of the guards and psychologists on staff ended up emotionally unstable themselves: they either went insane, or later committed suicide due to deep despair and depression. Izaya could cause so much destruction by barely lifting a finger, and his hobby was collecting information on people; he was simply a very dangerous man. These dismal thoughts were interrupted by his favourite person walking in; the happy teasing expression on the blond didn’t go unnoticed by Asami.

“What is it, my saucy little kitten?” Akihito’s expression didn’t even flicker. 

“Well, Carl at the university told me about this awesome new yoga place. Want to join me?” Asami demurred, but Akihito didn’t give up, knowing exactly how to get Asami to concede. An all too familiar innocent smile appeared on the blond’s face. “That’s alright, you don’t have to go. I just thought that I’d be wearing some pretty slinky clothes, stretching out in all sorts of positions, and there’d be other people there too, strange men and women watching me as I twist and move about… but, if you don't want to go, then that's fine too…” Asami was already opening the door to the penthouse by the time Akihito had finished the sentence. 

“What are you standing around for? Let's go.” Akihito laughed in victory. 

Arriving at the destination, they stepped inside what looked like a dance studio. Men and women of all ages could be seen limbering up, waiting for the instructor to arrive. Akihito stepped out of the change room in the appropriate yoga wear while Asami waited as he was not getting involved, he was only here to watch his lover and seriously hurt anyone who even thought of looking at him with one iota of interest. A sudden clap caught everyone's attention as a young man in a hot pink leotard, neon green leg warmers and a glow-in-the-dark yellow sweatband around his head came skipping around the corner into the studio proper.

“Everyone. Welcome~” Asami’s jaw dropped as he wondered who his younger brother was playing at today. “My name is Jansworth, and I will be your yoga instructor. LET'S GET MOVING~.” Asami wordlessly walked over to his boy’s mat, put his coat over Akihito’s shoulders and pushed him out of the building.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

Asami had given Kei the impossible task of keeping his younger brother under control and out of trouble whenever he made an appearance at Sion; or as Asami liked to call it, “babysitting”. Kei hadn't known looking after Izaya could be so convoluted and mentally exhausting, or he probably would have told his long time boss and friend to go fuck himself. Asami didn't know what Kei did to keep Izaya entertained, but Asami couldn't help but worry for his loyal friend’s mental health. Asami knew the affect Izaya could have on people better than anyone else. 

Finally having some time to actually get some overdue paperwork done, Asami decided to push through into the evening to get it done once and for all. Akihito and Suoh had decided to wait around, talking while Kei was slowly dying inside, and taking a well deserved break from a childish psychopath. Asami was almost done with the financial figures and responding to e-mails from clients when a young man dressed as a safari park ranger came walking into the office, dragging a dead body behind him by the foot. Akihito and Suoh stood still, looking on in shock while Asami just gave Kei a judgmental look. 

Kei held up his hands and sighed tiredly. "I tried my best. All I did was allow him to watch some television. That's all." 

Asami turned back to his brother, and growled "Explain, please." 

The young man raised an eyebrow. "My name is Anderson. I found this vampire skulking around the building." ‘Anderson’ then shifted his grip and swung the dead body around in an arc, letting it skid to a halt in front of the men before dropping a security badge with someone else’s face on it, a handgun and several knives onto a coffee table. Then walking up to Akihito and putting a hand on his shoulder, and squeezing it. "You are safe now. Don’t be afraid, I will protect you." 

Asami turned back to Kei, and accusingly asked: "What did you let him watch?" 

Kei ran his hand down his face in defeat as his shoulders drooped. "I'm guessing it was some vampire program. I am so sorry, sir." 

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again." Turning back to 'Anderson', he addressed him. "Anderson. Thank you for your concern and protection in this matter." Akihito and Suoh were both utterly confused. Some random guy was calmly dragging a dead body behind him around Sion, yet didn't get shot straight away? Kei sent Asami a pleading look, making said man sigh in annoyance. He took out his wallet, removed a key from it and opened a locked drawer in his desk. He removed a packet of strawberry licorice laces from it. 

"Go back to normal and I’ll give these to you, okay?" Izaya automatically sent Asami the cutest puppy dog face which caused Akihito to “Awww!” at the sight. Asami threw the packet out the office door, with Izaya scampering gleefully after. Walking over to the door, he paused for a moment to sternly call out "Now go. Behave." before swinging to door firmly shut, and locking it.


	36. When in Rome...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a random chapter that's a future time skip, just a step out of the storyline where this fic is concerned. A little something for our birthday boy, Aki-chan, sent by Sleepy_robin.

It was almost time for the summer school break to be over and Akihito would have begin his course preparations again. Seeing as how last semester was a total write off for Akihito's teaching assistant internship, he’d just have to redo it all, and try his best to avoid any severe traumatic events, like getting stabbed or engaged again. Asami was in his office, taking a rare break to have a smoke and enjoy the view of Tokyo outside his huge windows, toying with the idea of calling Akihito and seeing if he wanted to come to Sion and join him sunbathing on the roof helipad; clothing optional. He was just contemplating what he could use to counter the blond’s arguments when a birthday party e-invitation landed in his Sion mailbox from one of Ryuichi's oldest business acquaintances, piquing his interest. Apparently they had started a trend when the merger and engagement had been announced, because it was for another fancy dress party, the theme this time was “Ancient Rome”. ‘What a tantalizing idea’, thought Asami, with a sinfully wicked look. 

After a few snorts from Akihito about “rich guys toga party”, they both agreed to attend, Akihito mainly wanting to get an eye-full of the handsome crime lord in fancy dress. Unbeknownst to them, they were both unconsciously trying to make the other one snap and lose control. It had evolved into an unspoken bet, the prize nothing more than swagger, pride and bragging rights. Knowing how Asami’s mind worked, the blond was confident that all he needed was the perfect outfit and he'd have Asami on his knees. He was eager to win, even willing to sacrifice a little of his stubborn pride to do so.

They had chosen their own outfits within the boundaries of the party’s theme, and he’d tried to get Kirishima to give in and spill the beans about Asami’s choice, but Sourpuss would not be moved. Akihito had sourced some exquisite semi precious stones with rondelle faceted and carved beads to help create his outfit online. He’d asked Kirishima to purchase them and get them assembled to his specifications, asking as a favour that the administrative assistant not let slip any of the details to Asami to keep it a surprise. Kirishima agreed not to say anything at all to Asami as he was already an impartial party between the couple, taking care of his friend’s costume needs as well. Once the pieces were assembled and had arrived back at the office, he admired the blond’s designs, then smiled and agreed the artisans had done a superb job, they looked just like the real museum pieces. They were only linen, beads, leather sandals and gold leaf over metal, but they looked like they cost a million yen. Akihito was thrilled.

Laughing as he got ready for the party, he changed in his bedroom, his instincts telling him that when Ryuichi got a look at him tonight, he would win their quote/unquote bet. After putting the finishing touches to his outfit, he slipped his silk dressing gown on over the costume so as not to spoil the surprise. 

Akihito was buzzing with anticipation, he was so excited thinking about Asami's costume. He hoped his lover was ready as he tapped on their door, then entered the master bedroom. Akihito stumbled over his own feet when he caught a glimpse of the man standing by the bed, a Roman in all his glory. Not a Senator, not a soldier, not a toga in sight. A gladiator. He chose a fucking gladiator costume. Or, at least by the look of it, part of one. Akihito stood and stared at the leather clad man in the room. Unable to formulate any words as he took in that heavenly body standing there with only a leather strip skirt around his hips and a smirk on his lips, two words finally popped into Akihito's enfeebled mind: 'THAT BASTARD’.

Asami stood looking at Akihito trying to get his brain cells to work. While many things about his man could make him a babbling idiot, Akihito's one main weakness, Asami's body, always got him drooling. And the best damn way to show it all was in a cingulum. Asami stood in a leather skirt, a sword on his hip and the leather strap holding its scabbard crosswise from one shoulder down, buckled across his magnificent naked chest and back. “Fuck”, was all his mind could conjugate now as he leaned back to support himself on the cool surface of the door after it had clicked shut. Akihito couldn't breathe or even look at him; Asami had pressed every. single. right. button. After a moment to gather his thoughts, his mouth engaged before his brain did.

“You are not going out looking like that!” Akihito managed to dry whisper around a sudden lack of spit in his mouth as he tried to stiffly push off the door, trying his hardest not to grope him with his eyes, and Asami enjoyed every minute of Akihito’s predicament, waiting for the perfect moment to blow all his Akihito's fuses. 

“What wrong, Kitten? Don't you like what I am wearing?!” Smug satisfaction dripped from every word. He knew exactly how Akihito would react to his “outfit”, but this, this was brilliant. He could literally see Akihito try to scold him without looking at him. Asami was quite amused with the situation. "What do you mean I can't go out looking like this?" he asked innocently (!), a small smile appearing at the corner of his lips. "Isn’t this how some of the Romans dressed?” he pushed further, moving in closer to Akihito. 

Akihito pressed himself against the door, closed his eyes and tried desperately to compose himself. Gods, he knew Asami was enjoying his condition ‘way too much. Feeling Asami closing in on him did not help his cause in the least. Akihito did not want to turn around and look, not when he was salivating and couldn’t remember how to swallow.

Asami stood next to Akihito, his hand lightly squeezing Akihito's shoulder, his lips coming in closer to whisper in his ear. Dammit, now a fucking ancient Roman god stood behind him, pressing up against him… what the hell was he whispering? He couldn't hear clearly as the blood was noisily pumping from his brain to his dick. 

“Akihito? What's wrong, Kitten?”

Bastard, he knew damn well what's wrong! A body better than any classical statue was pressing up against him, so hot, so breathtaking. Akihito thought he had finally composed himself, turned around and leaned his back against the door again, eyes still closed. But then they flew open because of the warm breath on his cheek as Asami leaned nearer to kiss him… Instead, the six foot tease brushed his lips against the blond’s ear. “Akihito, is it my costume? Don't you like what I am wearing?” his lips taunted him. Akihito had to will himself to act calm; but it did not help that his lips were bone dry and when he tried to swallow, he found it very difficult. 

'Asshole’, Akihito thought; ‘if I don't get a handle on this now, he's gonna win.’ Akihito pushed himself off the door, looking up at Asami’s very smug face; wanting, no, NEEDING to punch it, hard, but what was left of his pride was on the line, so he had to play along with his man. For now. 

Akihito smiled. “What I meant to say, darling, was ‘are you sure going out dressed like that wouldn't it draw too much attention to yourself?’” he asked, his voice strained. The look in Asami golden eyes flickered with amusement. ‘The bastard thinks he’s won.’ Akihito was now getting annoyed. ‘Conceited prick! I'll show him…’ 

Akihito moved, letting his hand travel over Asami’s mostly naked chest, letting his fingers play, his hand first caressing his abs then circled around to his back, feeling every muscled part of him. “Ryuichi, if you're sure about that outfit, then who am I to stop you? We should get going…” Moving away to let him open the door, Asami raised an eyebrow in concern as he saw Akihito chew away a grin on his lips. “Shall we go?” 

‘This isn’t good…’ Asami thought to himself. ‘Time to bring out the big guns.’ As the blond opened the bedroom door to walk out, Asami was pretty sure it was all a bluff; he could tell by how Akihito reacted to his outfit. He thought Akihito was about jump him, right there and then. Well, if he wanted to play with fire, then so be it. Stepping back, he gave his boy a cocky grin as he turned away with enough of a twist to make the leather straps of the skirt flare outwards, showing off what a Scotsman wears under his kilt. Aki just about dropped dead, catching sight of swirling straps, muscled thighs, ass cheeks, and nothing else.

“WHAT THE HELL, ASAMI!? Not even a loincloth or one of those leather g-string thingies they used to wear? What are you, an exhibitionist?!” The blond was all shocked eyes and several pink shades of flustered.

Asami threw him an arrogant smile before bending down by the bed and retrieving something from the floor, giving the other male another glimpse of his most gropeable ass, strong back and broad shoulders as he straightened up. “What’s the matter, my cute Aki-hi-to? Do you think I have something to hide? You should realize that under all my fashionable clothes, I'm just a nudist at heart.” 

The blond groaned out loud as he double face palmed himself, shaking his head as he muttered “…shameless, just shameless…” in a pained voice. Dropping his hands, he pointed an accusing finger at his man and all but screeched “Is that all you’re planning to wear?!”

“Really, Akihito, don’t be ridiculous…” the yakuza gave him a predatory smirk as he held up a flimsy pair of sandals. 

“And just what are you planning to do with those, tie them together and hang them over your pecker for decoration?” he grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Kitten, I’m sure you’d agree that it’s more in the size range of a cock than a pecker…”  
“Fine, whatever” the boy huffed, clearly done with the conversation. Heading towards the door, he took a deep, fortifying breath before grasping the handle, turning it and pulling it open. Putting his head and shoulders back, he strode forth, ready to do battle.

Asami narrowed his eyes as he watched Akihito glide away, confidence in his walk as he swayed slightly side to side. Keeping a watch on his boy, he took notice when he started to untie his belt and slowly peeled the gown off to reveal his costume, the robe smoothly cascading down to the carpet. Asami had emerged from the hallway in time to see Akihito’s big reveal as he now posed, similar to a dancer about to make his first move. Akihito turned to look over his shoulder and gauged the effect of his plan. 

Akihito was wearing a translucent linen sheath that scarcely concealed his nipples, showing off his slender frame underneath, one of his belly chains sitting snuggly on his hip bones. The sheer fabric showed off his long legs and creamy skin, hinting at the curves beneath. Over top of the material was a golden collar that looked like wings wrapped around the boy’s slender neck while a beaded net dress hung over his shoulders and down to his chest, clinging to the linen until at mid thigh it became hanging strings of beads. Asami admired those bare athletic arms he knew so well before Akihito moved and the split in the skirt showed off his elegant long legs, driving in the final nail in the businessman‘s coffin. 'Fuck' was all Asami could think before his brain froze solid. Looked like Akihito had been victorious after all.

“Why, is something the matter, Ryuichi? We are Romans, after all, used to seeing nearly naked slaves all the time...” Akihito teased as he beamed a bright smile over to his lover. Akihito had a pretty good idea that Asami wouldn't want anyone to see so much of his flesh, so he decided to dig in the spurs little bit more. “Am I to take it then that we'll not be going tonight?” The blond turned in a slow gentle spin, making the beaded fringes fan outwards as the sheer fabric fluttered up, flashing strong limbs that gave Asami an eternal impression of his boy's beauty and youth. 

“Well, I'm not permitting you out the door like that!” Asami rumbled, feeling all possessive and a tiny bit jealous; of whom, he had no clue. 

Akihito heard this and smiled, raising his chin to its usual stubborn tilt and declaring: “Fine, neither are you. So, what are we going to do instead?”

Shrugging, the older man “I don't know, I suppose when in Rome...”

“What, order pasta and a decent vintage Barolo wine?” The blond grinned at him, and offered “I was convinced you’d go as Julius Caesar, so I decided I'd be Cleopatra.”

“It was Marc Anthony who had the secret love affair with Cleopatra behind Caesar’s back, Kitten.”

Big blue eyes stared unhappily up into golden embers as he whispered “I could never deceive Caesar!”

"You wouldn't be betraying him, you would just be realizing who it was you were in love with, so then it would not matter.” 

Akihito regarded Asami, thinking even if the bastard was role-playing again, he wasn’t going to win this time. 

“So what should we do tonight, then? Caesar will expect me to attend. If we both don't show up, he will grow suspicious.” Akihito calmly spoke as he raked his eyes over Asami’s body. Akihito started to shift his hip as if to dance, making Asami curse in several languages inside his head. As Akihito moved, the glittering beads now added another dimension to the crime lord’s overall image of his boy. 

“Come. Dance for me.” Asami gripped Akihito’s wrist, pulling him into a tight embrace. Leaning in to kiss his lips, he noticed they were slightly darker than normal and with a slight shine to them. Taking advantage of his hesitation, the blond pulled away. Akihito halted his movement away from Asami when he reached the length of his arm.

“I think we should go to this party, seeing as Caesar wants to show me off to important dignitaries.”

“You need only to show yourself to me, no one else matters.” Asami moved closer, appreciating how when the boy spun, the skirt flared, showing off his legs. His Akihito was divine, he'd make a fine queen for anyone. "Perhaps we should attend after all and put everyone else there to shame” he mused, smiling as he released his grip and moved back to watch. 

An evil thought crossed Akihito's mind. "Well, maybe I will flirt terribly with Caesar and everyone else there, just so I can make you jealous." 

In two strides Asami ripped the collar and beaded netting off Akihito’s neck and shoulder, the gold, lapis, silver and pearl beads falling, scattering over the floor. His fingers closed around the younger man's neck, his other around his boy’s hip as he forced the boy’s back to collided with his torso.

“Don't.” Asami’s voice was thick with emotion. “Don't torment me, my queen, I don't know what I would do.” Nipping, then kissing on the pale shoulder, the firm grasp on his throat relaxed enough for him to turn around and look into Asami’s eyes, where wild fires burned. Akihito pushed slightly on the palm still around his neck.

"I can do as I wish, I am a queen after all!" Akihito replied sharply, knowing he would pay for that remark, but since they were playing games, he'd respond appropriately. “General. Do you think you can own me, make me yours, control me as you will?”

"Yes, my queen. You are highly captivating, and I will not allow others to lust after you.” Asami growled, clenching his hand though barely tightening his grip hardly.

"Do I make you jealous when I flirt with others? Are you that insecure that I you'd think I'd abandon you for someone else?”

"Yes,"

"Would you kill for me if I asked you to?"

"Yes”, the darker man breathed, burying his nose into the lighter, textured hair.

“Would you kill Caesar for me and soon after take his place?” 

"Yes," Asami affirmed, kissing Akihito's shoulder.

"Would you kill me, if I become a burden?” Asami stilled, then pulled back.

"No, my queen," he vowed, looking deeply into Akihito's eyes.

“I have to associate myself with Caesar, or my nation would be overrun by your armies; what would you have me do?”

"You are a queen, you don't need Caesar. But you do need me by your side. I will forever keep you safe.” Akihito closed his eyes and leaned into the hand now caressing his cheek. Tonight's performance had revealed some hidden truths. 

Akihito raised his leg, wrapping it around Asami’s thigh. When the bigger man grasped it tightly to hold it in place, Aki knew there would be bruises tonight and smiled. He knew he had tapped into his lover’s dominating, aggressive side.

"So, my loyal general, what would you do to keep me frequenting your bed and not Caesar's? What would you do so I would only love you?" Fingers felt Asami’s beautifully cut body as his hands roamed over it boldly.

"I'd carve myself so deep inside you, your thoughts would only be of me, so your only choice would be to come to me.” 

“Then, my general...” Pausing, Akihito moved closer, pushing his groin against Asami, rubbing their hard cocks together as he snaked his hand up and gripped Asami’s raven hair, pulling his head to the side, not letting go. Asami could see the subtle eye make up Akihito used to highlight his eyes and enhance his lashes, making them stand out and shine. Then Akihito relaxed, submissively lowering his eyes and baring his neck. Asami smirked in triumph as he kissed Akihito's neck, thinking his kitten’s submissive side was showing at last. He was about to bite that elegant neck when, like lightning, Akihito flashed open his eyes, the limpid blue orbs becoming twin sapphire flames, making Asami catch his breath. Just from that look, it was clear Akihito was not the least bit submissive, but had a lively, alluring inner strength all his own.

Akihito, with his bitten lips, ghosted over Asami’s ear and breathed in a wish that made him weak at the knees and swallow hard. He thought there was a damn good chance he might even cum from just hearing his words: "make me scream”. The brat had made his control crumble, and not even with the expected three little words. And for that, he would do as his queen commanded.


	37. Bachelor Weekend, part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the bachelor party is here! Of course, there's drinking and hot springs and lots of chances for guys to pee in the indoors and get up to all kinds of mischief when there's no adult supervision (ie: responsible females) around. And Izaya/Carl just has to pull some kind of crap, of course. So, yeah, enjoy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've heard from both Sleepy_robin and Caity_Panda, and they both are doing better. Still have some extended family members flying in for a memorial service, but they are coping in their own ways. Thanks you to everyone who wished them well and sent their condolences, they were appreciated.

Akihito was already humming away, in a very good mood despite the early hour. Asami had left for work a little while ago after his customary “good morning” sex and breakfast, promising to meet his kitten and friends in time for the 2 p.m. check in at the hotel where they were all staying. When Asami went back into the bedroom to change out of his bathrobe into his “don’t even THINK you can fuck with me” suit ensemble, Kirishima and Akihito had a whispered conference on the main balcony about plans for Asami having a last minute “emergency meeting” in a warehouse where his whole long-suffering security division was going to throw the crime lord a kind of private bachelor party of their own. He confirmed that Aki’s group would arrive first and had entertainment prearranged by Takato and Kou. He also let the blond know that Feilong, Yoh and Tao had confirmed they would be arriving at the penthouse shortly, and that Suoh and Yoh would keep in constant contact the whole trip up and back, because travel conditions in the mountains where they were headed could change at any time. Also, Feilong, then Yoh were the designated “points of contact” in case of emergency, and they had full access to co-ordinate their mixed Sion teams with local transportation offices, disaster relief groups and Defense Forces rescue teams in the unlikely event of a torrential downpour or freak blizzard causing landslides, or anything unforeseen, up to and including a tornado, an earthquake, parts of Japan sinking into the sea, an alien attack or a friendly visit from Rodan. Akihito fought the urge to pinch the bridge of his own nose at this info, and just let it slide.

After kissing his fiancé goodbye and wishing the secretary a good day and then both of them a safe trip, he said good morning to the pair of men standing outside the penthouse door and told them he was taking a shower and getting ready, so they were to help themselves to coffee or tea or any of the “breakfast” goodies in the kitchen. Since returning from their trip to visit Feilong and family, Aki had been secretly plotting.  He’d asked a couple of his guards to see if they could come by some police crime scene tape for him, planning on taping over the bedroom door with the yellow “police – do not cross” warning while Feilong was in the penthouse as a joke after he learned about the bet Asami and Fei had made. When his guards couldn’t come by any tape easily, he moved on to “burglar proofing” their bed using his backup plan. At least this way he was reasonably sure he wouldn’t walk out of the shower room to find Fei and Yoh otherwise occupied… Sure enough, just as he finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair, a scandalized Feilong came bursting into the steam-filled room, demanding to know how one of his pillows from his bedroom had got there, and what it was doing on their bed!? Aki cheekily grinned and asked Fei to toss him his towel as he open the show enclosure door, then sniggered as a big lump of fluffy Egyptian cotton smacked him the face. Drying off casually, he walked past a seething Feilong clutching the pillow possessively as he cinched the towel about his hips and sauntered into the bedroom, greeting Yoh with an apology if he’d busted up whatever plans Fei had for his number two man and their bed. Yoh shook his head and waved him off with a quiet smile, then stepped aside as an enthusiastic Tao came barreling into the room and glomped onto his big brother. A tug of war almost broke out for ownership of the towel, and Akihito finally gave up trying to order people out of his room so he could change, only to grab his underwear and socks from the chest of drawers, stomp over to the walk in closet and lock himself in it. When he emerged, he flung his wet towel over Tao's head and rolled up his shirt sleeves as he suspected wherever they were going was going to be cooler later in the day. Then they all trooping out to the living room for Kou and Takato's arrival as they waited for the rest of the party to show up.

Akihito didn’t show it but he was nervous. He knew he was being his typical neurotic, paranoid, anxious self, but he really didn’t trust his best friends when it came to this sort of thing. Weren’t they always the ones who said they had his back, but got him drunk, took nude photos of him then tried to blackmail him into getting Asami to do them “favours”? With friends like that, he’d feel safer walking into Arbatov headquarters unannounced and asking Mikhail if he could put him up in his late uncle’s place for the night, seeing as how HE wasn’t using it... Yeah, no. Akihito knew he was some sort of high-intensity beacon for Trouble. No matter where he was, or what he was doing, Trouble of any kind, anywhere, within a five mile radius of him locked onto Akihito’s presence and gleefully made itself known, usually by biting him in the ass.

“Dude, you ready?” Takato asked, walking into the kitchen without announcing their arrival. Akihito sighed.

“Lay on, Macduff,” he said, his tone sounding more suited to someone being led to an execution than a hard partying, harder playing guys long weekend.

Takato sighed back dramatically. “I can’t believe you don’t trust us, man,” he said, shaking his head in mock sadness. “It wounds me. Deeply”, he added, holding his hands folded against his chest “right here… uh, wait a sec…”, moving them around at random, looking puzzled until he found his heart beat. “Yeah, right here.”

With a grand roll of his eyes, Akihito followed his friend into the living room. He was surprised to see the group of his college friends and Feilong's trio already mingling, waiting on them. “About time, man,” Kou called out, clamping a hand on Akihito's shoulder. The three boys had grown up together, and Feilong had promised his future brother-in-law to keep an eye on Kou and Takato as neither of them trusted the equation of best buds plus Akihito plus alcohol plus no adult supervision. Hearing Feilong had agreed to accompany them had Akihito feeling a lot more relaxed about the weekend, especially with his work friend Carl coming along. He was a great guy, but he could get out of hand real fast sometimes.

“Awwww, was wittle Awki-chan worried that big, bad Kou an’ me had some mean ‘n’ nawsty pwans for his bachwor pawty? What, like strippers and keggers and such? Pfffft! That’s for amateurs. We originally rented out a floor at a hotel in the Lake Nojiri area near Myoko. The plan was to have a real boys fest weekend. We think either Asami, Kirishima or both hijacked some of those plans, because we got confirmations forwarded to us saying that the whole hotel has been booked for us and security (?), as well as getting itineraries letting us know that we were being upgraded from reserved seats on the Tokyo-Nagano Shinkansen Green Car (equal to a first class rail car) to our own coach bus with a separate luggage compartment, t.v., gaming system, fridge and stops every hour. Damn, it must be good to be the king! Or marrying the king… right, Princess Aki?”

Kou interrupted the coming battling blond blow up by asking why the change in travel mode, considering the bullet train would get them to Nagano in half the time. Takato took a moment and explained that while the Shinkansen would get them there faster, they’s have to travel to the Tokyo station, get on their train car, transfer at Nagano to another train to Myoko, then take a private bus from the train station to the hotel, all while carting their luggage around and waiting an hour or so for lunch; where's this way, the bus would pick them up downstairs, they’d have a relaxed, scenic trip and lots of space to socialize, watch t.v. or DVDs or play games on the system up front, while anyone who was tired could go rest in the back of the bus if they wanted to. Their luggage was taken care of for them, and they could get out and stretch or walk around and get a snack at the road stops. And bags would be held for them when they arrived in time for lunch at the hotel before heading out to the range.

“Range? I didn’t know anyone here played golf. Don’t tell me we’re gonna be learning to play frickin’ golf at a country club all weekend?!” Takato and Kou looked at each other and laughed hysterically, assuring their Aki-chan that this range was the farthest possible thing from a country club. Akihito was too distracted by that to chew them out for adding the “chan” to his nickname again. Just then, Carl, the last guest made his appearance at the penthouse, and after hot drinks and a light breakfast was served, introductions were made all around (and the blond was sure to pipe up and tell everyone who dreamed this whole weekend up and to whom anyone could direct any complaints to), the travel bags were gathered, bodies shuffled out the door into the elevator, people and luggage were loaded separately onto the coach, and they were off.

After their first road stop, Aki sat with Fei and Yoh for a while. Akihito wondered if Fei had been advised why Asami, Kirishima and Suoh would be joining them later then he’d planned. Fei seemed surprised at the news, and when Yoh and the blond explained what was happening, Fei smiled and wondered what the men had arranged for as a cake for their boss who disliked sweets. Yoh thought male and female police strippers popping out of a giant cake would be appropriate, while Fei wondered if a prune cake wouldn’t help dislodge the stick still up Asami’s ass. Snickers abounded until Aki gave his opinion that a bitter dark chocolate heart-shaped cake with raspberry ganache in the middle would be right up his alley: as soon as someone stuck a knife in the cake, the red sauce would just come pouring out. Feilong looked horrified, then grabbed his little brother close to his chest, rocking him back and forth comfortingly, mournfully asking who or what could have done something so terrible to make such a sweet boy so twisted; all the while the blond hissed and struggled to get away, calling for Tao to help him and pleading “get him off me!” repeatedly. The Baishe leader finally released the boy from his iron grip and watched him escape back to his friends. He really wasn’t too concerned about avenging the indignity done to his pillow as he already had an grand plot in place for their first night at the hotel: family portraits, friend pictures, group photos, and “Aki drunk off his ass after losing a friendly game of strip poker” pics. Asami and he had planned their own fun out for this weekend. After all, what else was family for?

*****

Asami and entourage showed up later mid afternoon per Kirishima’s revised schedule at the surprise entertainment location with extra plain-clothed guards so Kei and Suoh could unwind a bit. They were at a paintball range, having broken up into two groups: those who were already familiar in the sport and could handle the paintball markers, and the newbs that needed instructions from step one. Aki caught sight of the trio as they entered the training building, and slipped over to greet them, giving a now more casually dressed Asami a welcoming hug and kiss, then asked suggestively if that was a paintball gun in his pocket, or was he just happy to see him. Asami bent over to whisper a reply into his kitten’s ear that gave him a heated blush and made him wiggle eagerly before returning back to the group. As the three experienced and battle-wise men looked over the facilities, Izaya showed up in full combat gear with a very intimidating Mossberg 500 series compact 12 gauge shotgun with a shot shell sidesaddle attached and ready to go. Showing up armed with a tactical shotgun to a paintball range was most definitely verboten, and considered bad manners besides. An alert Asami and Kirishima cut off the younger male while Suoh blocked his escape route. Terse words were spoken between the brothers, an ultimatum was issued, and Asami held his hand out for the shotgun, which Izaya stubbornly refused to give up. After a few tense minutes went by, the demand was repeated, and Izaya, getting bored by now, gracelessly gave in and handed over the weapon, which was then entrusted to Suoh. Then the extra rounds of shot shells were given over, and he allowed his big brother to search and disarm him. After confiscating a disturbing number of potential weapons from the dark-haired boy (including an old fashion mouse trap), Suoh was discharged with escorting him into town and to find him a place to stay for two nights, as he was then summarily banned from engaging with any members of the group here, anywhere in between here and in Myoko, or back at the hotel until brunch Sunday morning. Izaya crossly muttered a few choice words back in reply, then turned morosely away to follow the huge head of security back towards a SUV and banishment. Suoh admired the shotgun and the breacher’s scabbard for carrying it in, then thanked his young charge for the early birthday present. Izaya nodded back to him agreeably enough, but as he left the scene of his proposed crime, he called back to his brother and Kirishima, then casually tossed something over his shoulder that both men caught a glimpse of in midair and recognized before it hit the ground in front of them: Izaya had fragged them with a lovely custom paint grenade on his way out of the paintball range. Completely. Coating. The front of Asami and Kei. With glitter. And neon pink paint. Kei's face was partially splattered too, as he was standing somewhat in front of his boss. Nobody was ready to start playing today and no one was helmeted or wearing eye and face protection yet. Asami cursed his brother in a multitude of tongues while Kei quietly composed his letter of resignation while deep down in his soul he was contemplating a murder/suicide scenario.

Both men had washed up and had their clothes cleaned by the time the rules of play where being explained to those still in attendance. Each match would last about half an hour, or until everyone on one the competing teams had been shot 'dead'. Four teams of three, two teams per match. The only hope those gamer boys would have against the forces of triad and yakuza would be to ambush the other team from small hiding places, ground blinds or from above (that made Aki smile). Then back to the hotel, where check in had already been handled and bags had been delivered to their rooms, with sauna or massages for all, followed by another great meal, then everyone would return to their room and changed into yukatas and geta sandals as they’d prepare to gather in the hotel lounge for more pictures before relaxing in the outdoor hot spring.

*****

After losing his “shooting people” privileges, Izaya decided to wander the streets of Myoko, looking for some entertainment (ie: someone to screw with), when he stopped mid-stride as he remembered a certain blond kitten was still having a bachelor party in a nearby hotel bar tonight. A sudden twisted smile stretched across his face as he thought of a fun surprise. With that, he chortled to himself, and became one with the shadows.

Akihito and the others walked into the hotel bar, once more in street clothes, laughter and comradery all around. Sitting around a large table, the others ordered a few drinks, while Akihito and Kou sat at the bar, relaxing by themselves for a few minutes. A handsome gentlemen with striking garnet eyes and raven black hair and what seriously looked like a penciled in moustache moved over to them, shaking a cocktail shaker as the other bartenders looked after the main group’s drinks. “And what can I get you two fine fellows today?” he asked, giving them both a wiggle of his wannabe facial hair. Kou ordered a Midori Sour cocktail while Akihito ordered an iced tea, sans alcohol. The ‘bartender’ disappears for a few moments before placing their orders on the bar. “En-joy…~” he chirped with a wink before turning away, Kou and Akihito nodding their thanks. Akihito noted that his beverage tasted different than what he’s used to, but waved off the thought, deciding it could have been how the tea had been brewed or a change in any of the other ingredients blended in, but he liked it. Little did he know that what he had been given was indeed iced tea, but more of the Long Island variety rather than the “virgin” nonalcoholic drink. Before long, he found himself wanting another round along with everyone else. Shortly thereafter, most everyone was either spiffled, or getting there, including himself. Akihito stopped one of servers passing by to ask “Excuse me, but do you know where the bartender with the beautiful ruby eyes and moustache went? I’d really like some more of his iced tea but he seems to have vanished.”

The server looked at him questioningly. “I’m sorry, but we don’t have an employee here by that description”. Akihito’s mind started to think back to the male who served him drinks; he had seemed vaguely familiar under that mustache, but due to Aki being in such a mellowed (read “drunken”) state, his memory, army surplus survival instincts and common sense were blurred and frankly were starting to drip off the page, so he shrugged it off. Another round later and he was rambling on about how once again, nearly everything was Asami’s fault, only to be taken by surprise as his high bar chair was tipped backwards and he was suddenly staring up into Asami’s amused golden eyes. The blond was caught in a sudden kiss and nearly tumbled ass over tea kettle out of his seat. Quickly putting the chair back upright, his fiancé steadied him, and taking note of the boy’s state, he tutted at him in mock disappointment, picked him up and tucking him in close, then announced last call to all and sundry in the bar. Everybody there was assigned a sober “designated delivery guy” to make sure they all arrived in their appropriate rooms safely. He then calmly carried Akihito out to the elevator. Once alone in the enclosed space, a smoldering wicked smile attacked his handsome face as he rang up Feilong and asked if he and the boys were still in the mood for some poker…

Yoh had stayed with Feilong, Asami, Kirishima and Suoh in the restaurant, more into quiet conversation, enjoying a good cigar and appreciating a fine old whiskey. Both security leaders took turns monitoring what was going on in the bar and around the hotel itself. When the guard assigned to Tao reported in that his charge’s cola had been spiked, along with other “virgin” orders in the party, he was told to keep a close eye on Tao and Aki and to alert the other team members to what was happening. From later updates, Tao had realized something was up with his drink and after sending it back to the bar had relayed the info to his guard, then had only ordered canned pop he’d open himself to enjoy. Yoh was planning on telling Feilong later, but Suoh mentioned it to the men they were with; and while the Baishe leader was by no means an absolute stickler for traditional Chinese customs, he was Asian enough to be pleased with the “face” the boy’s astuteness had gained both he and his son from this particular group of men.

*****

Akihito woke up next morning feeling a bit odd. Stretching, he felt his lower back muscles twinge and complain a little, being a bit sore from the night before’s activities as usual, but it had more to do with a deep feeling of relaxation in his body and that urge he found whenever he was outside of Tokyo to just breath deep and clean out some of the city air that was still in his lungs. Actually, he felt like taking to the town streets and just running, overcoming whatever barriers arose in stride and not stopping until he was up in the foothills. Turning somewhat on the bed, that urge evaporated when he caught sight through the slightly open bathroom door of a golden ember looking back at him from the mirror. Blinking, the blond focused on the whole reflection, and saw his man had stopped in the midst of towelling his dark hair dry, a matching bath sheet falling around his hips. A thin slice of muscular shoulder, back and calf were all that was in view, and the boy just took it in, marvelling at it as much as any mountain vista outside the hotel itself.

“Good morning, Kitten. You look refreshed. I take it you’ve recovered from your night of revelling?”

“Um, yeah I guess… Wait, what revelling? I just had iced tea all night and turned in early. I must’ve been tired out by the trip and all the excitement of yesterday.”

“Oh, you think so?”

“Why, what happened?” the boy asked, blue eyes narrowing.

“Mm, not too much, really…”

There was a definite suspicious scowl now. “What?”

Asami went back to his hair, a teasing twitch to his lips.

“Dammit, Ryuichi, what?!”

Laughing eyes looked out at him from under the towel. His reflection pointed its chin in the blond’s direction as he continued with the towel. “If you’re that curious go check out your tablet on your night stand. It should be set up for a slide show.”

‘Oh shit, if there’s photos already set and ready to go, it’s going to be bad’, Aki thought and shuddered. Then, steeling himself, he rolled over to lean across the bed and reached for the tablet, sure nothing good would be found on it. And, he was right. It started innocently enough with group photos and the pictures of he and his Baishe brothers together in various combinations. But from the looks of things, he definitely had more than iced tea last night. Several times. The photos started off with the guys down in the bar, relaxing, joking, having a good time. Then they all seemed to get a little too relaxed, more like a night of career men out drinking with their bosses. Someone else had taken over as photographer as he next saw a picture of him almost falling out of his chair as Asami tilted it backwards, arms and legs all splayed out. Then, Aki being carried off by we all know who. But, instead of being carted off to their room to do who knows what, the next sequence showed him seated at a table with his brothers and Asami. It looked like they were playing some card game, and over the next few scenes both he and Tao started accumulating shot glasses even as they seemed to be losing articles of clothing. A pair of accusing eyes looked up at the man watching him in the mirror.

“What were you thinking? Trying to get Tao drunk? How did you plan for that to work out with Fei and Yoh there?”

“They were fine with him having a few drinks, he’s a clever lad. He played a few hands of poker and lost them, so he quit while he was ahead and let Kei take over his seat.” Sure enough, the kid looked like he’d stopped after two empty shot glasses were in front of him and he was missing his long sleeve shirt and t-shirt, now with just his undershirt visible. Meanwhile, he himself looked like he had become the target of the game. “Before we started, Feilong asked Tao if he had ever plucked a pigeon when he helped in the kitchens. Tao said he hadn’t, and Feilong told him he was going to learn how to do it last night.”

Indignant, Aki protested. “So you all planned to get the kid plastered to teach him a lesson about drinking and gambling?!”

“Honestly, the only kid I was thinking about last night was you, my cute little Aki-hi-to. I didn’t really ask what their plans were. Parenting is Feilong's thing.”

Glancing up, the boy found himself looking his lover in the face, less than a foot away from him. Feeling his own face heat up, the blond reluctantly went back to watching the tablet screen, having a bad feeling where all this was headed. Yep, it was bad. He was getting more shot glasses as he lost more clothes. At the end, he was (somewhat) standing, flushed, completely naked and proudly holding up a sock as everyone else around to table cheered, clapped and toasted him. After he face palmed, a muffled voice asked “What was that all about?”

“It seemed you were quite proud of yourself, Kitten, because you claimed that as long as you had a single sock left when you walked away from the table, you could still cover your manhood and balls and walk out with your pride intact.”

“Oh, no…” the blond moaned, peeking between his fingers, just to see his naked ass walk out the door Asami was graciously holding open for him while the sock was left behind on the floor where it had dropped off. Stopping the slideshow, Aki muttered “Fucking awesome.” He sighed, letting his hand drop. Shaking himself off, he grinned ruefully. “Well, it’s not like that was anything anybody there hadn’t seen before…”

“Really? Did you often wander around Baishe headquarters inebriated, with nothing but your sunny disposition?”

“Shut up, dickweed. Considering you let me keep on drinking last night, I’d say you sure as hell don’t have the moral high ground here to lecture me about my behavior.”

“You’ve got me wrong, my naughty kitten. I did that for your pleasure. And mine.”

“Wha…” he started to ask as Asami settled behind him on the bed, then leaned forward to rest his chin on Aki’s shoulder, his broad firm chest pressing against the boy’s back as he reached around and resumed the slideshow of photos. Settling his hands loosely on the blond’s thighs, he waited, quietly anticipating how the show would end. Akihito was starting to feel hot, and not just because his furnace of a fiancé was cuddling with him, nibbling on the side of his neck and planting soft kisses across the back of his shoulders. Picture after picture showed him on the bed, in various states of arousal as he touched and fondled himself, in one different position after another, showing off his uninhibited, exhibitionist self. As distracted as he was getting, he noticed something in one or two of his shots that caught his attention. Stopping the progression of pics again, he backed up one or two until he found what he was looking for. “Ryuichi”, he groaned, “wait a second. What is that?”

“That? That, my sexy boy, is a physical manifestation that happens whenever I become very excited, mostly by you and your sinful little body.”

“Smartass. I meant WHAT is THAT?” he asked, pointing to something on the screen

“Oh. That is a cock ring.”

“Why am I wearing it? You usually put one on me just to torment me.”

“And to extend your delectation. That one, however, is different because in vibrates.”

“It what?” he gasped, starting to get a physical manifestation of his own underway as Asami’s finger glided caressingly up his ribs to his chest.

“Mmm, you seemed to enjoy the next one even more.” Akihito could barely keep his hand steady as he forwarded the photos ‘til he he found the one Asami referred to. “That one vibrates too, but the top part fits around your shaft while the other ring cinches around the top of your sack. I think you forgot to breathe once or twice with that one on. But I’d say the last one was your absolute favourite.” Resuming play one more time before pausing again, Akihito felt like his brain short circuited. He stared wide eyed at the screen before turning his head and wildly kissing the lips that were there waiting for him. A short chuckle ended with Asami’s early morning bedroom voice murmuring in his ear how he’d had to restrain his kitten, concerned that he might hurt himself or damage his new play toy. The picture showed the boy in the throes of ecstasy, body arched and head tossed back, mouth open and eyes screwed shut, hands bound together at the wrists by a belt that was attached to something solid, judging by how hard he was pulling against it. Around his member was a vibrating cage while his balls had a second vibrating part that teased them by direct stimulation from behind. A third piece curled up between the widely spread legs he was kneeling on and apparently disappeared into his ass. Asami licked and sucked his ear lobe for a minute, then continued. “What really got you going was that all three parts vibrated, but at different speeds I had a remote control for. You absolutely wreaked yourself for at least an hour on that thing. I was starting to get jealous.” Turning his body about completely, the boy took Asami’s mouth in another heated kiss, more than aroused after hearing all that talk. Looking up into those hungry amber eyes, he asked when they had to be down for breakfast. Hearing that they had an hour and a half to go, he then breathlessly asked if that toy was waterproof. Liking where this was going, Asami confirmed that it indeed was. Akihito kicked off the bed and started towards the bathroom, telling his lover to hurry up if they were going to multitask and make it downstairs on time.

*****

Tao and Kou had somehow ran into each other in the hall near the vending machines the night before (which was pretty amazing, considering neither one was on their assigned floor), and got all sloppy buddy-buddy after they’d left (or got lost from?) their separate parties (why Kou had been alone, sitting under the button panel, riding the elevator for more than an hour after he’d left the bar while Tao got tipsy playing strip poker, I really don’t wanna know). They circumvented the remaining D.D.G.s busy corralling strays far more subtly then than they ever could have sober, evaded the various guards posted in the hotel and around the grounds, made their way by sheer dumbass luck to a nearby national park just minutes down the road, avoided injury from walking into large trees or rocks in the dark, or certain death after almost falling into the lake twice, only being spared by the grace of their hyper vigilant, occasionally high guardian angels. Their reign of bumbling ninja-ism ended only after they got caught playing ‘submarine’ in the hotel’s decorative pond (that was no deeper than Tao's knees) with a drowned canoe “borrowed” from the park. They were taken into the custody of the guards on duty, returned to their rooms forthwith, and incarcerated in their beds by men skilled at tucking sheets in extra tight over their pre-school kids to make sure they didn’t wander off into the night again, but only after they’d both showered and dried off properly, then drank plenty of water to stay hydrated through the night. Then both had promptly slipped off to Dreamland, sleeping to sleep of the innocent and snoring like chainsaws.

 

Izaya's Shenanigans 

 

Asami:  I literally left you alone for five minutes, and when I came back you were blind drunk and propositioning the bartender.

Izaya:  In my defence, you did leave me bored and completely unsupervised...

\----------------

Akihito:  So, why did you get interested in ice skating?

Izaya:  Because skates are basically shoes with knifes on the bottom them.  Why are you backing away?

\----------------


	38. Bachelor Weekend, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of mindless mayhem and men enjoying playing in the woods, eating barbecue and drinking beer.

After a light but filling breakfast that the hungover and bleary boys could handle, they were all accounted for and loaded onto the bus for a day of frolicking on the paintball range. Since it was a forty minute ride from the hotel to the club, a few snores were heard from the back as some extra minutes of shut-eye were grabbed by those who didn’t have a parent and a guardian with them, beside themselves with having the same “evils of binge drinking/learn your limit/what the HELL were you thinking” lecture being repeated in a very strident “I Am the Leader of All Things Baishe AND Your Fuckin’ Father” voice for the second time in eight weeks. Tao had been read the riot act again, and this time been grounded in his room with no tv or phone and was missing out on the group’s activities; and had been further threatened with missing the wedding itself if he didn’t stay sober and the hell away from that juvenile delinquent Kou unless they both had adult supervision, at least until the return trip to Hong Kong. Once the group had pulled into the parking area of the range, some evil bastard put in a disc of the movie “U-571” into the game system onboard and cued up the ‘U-boat being depth charged’ scene, near full volume. After the last of the malingerers rolled off the bus with their skulls ringing, ears popping and sinuses cleared, everyone was issued their gear and suited up, the paintball safety rules were run through again and game etiquette was reviewed, and people got psyched.

Each paintball session was to last half an hour for a total three hours of play, followed by lunch in the relaxing lakeside rest area where the hour long b.b.q. catered lunch would be enjoyed. Then the afternoon sessions would begin. The package Kao and Takato had arranged for furnished each combatant with 250 paintballs per session, a speed-calibrated A-5 air gun with pellet hopper, a camo suit, a helmet, back and chest plate, a foam face mask and eye shield to protect the face and eyes from flying pellets, falling pine cones and pissy crows (thus safeguarding future photos of the wedding party and guests in less than a week from embarrassing facial bruises and questions later); Kei had brought his own mask complete with prescription lenses already set in it. One of the four zones would be used for the games which played out on mixed fields for maximum challenge. The different play fields included evergreen and mixed forests, higher elevation terrain, meadows and water hazards, downed trees trunks and rock formations, ground blinds, and bunkers. Meanwhile, any waiting comrades could relax in the non-paintball zoned restaurant or practice using their guns on the nearby target range; teams would either mix up players every other game or they’d just swap out tired players for fresh ones as needed.

The first few games were pretty much newbs versus newbs and the  
experienced players going after each other as everyone shook-down their  
equipment and became comfortable with their different teammates and surroundings. There were plenty of rehydrating drinks and energy snacks provided as the day wore on and the “casualties” mounted. Nobody bothered keeping score of wins, because seriously, with an assassin and his Enforcer on team Baishe Boys, and a calculating predator, his Master at Arms and a sniper on team Men from Sion, what exactly would be the point?

Just before lunch break, the last round was being played, and both Suoh and Aki found themselves with a pairs of newbs and a pair of friends who had played before split between them. Knowing Suoh was a freakin’ Terminator, Akihito at first considered that descretion was the better part of valour, then decided ‘ahh, screw it’. Once the air horn went off, starting the last game of the morning, a distant but fast approaching sense of doom could be felt as Suoh had decided to target the smaller blond and was moving through the landscape in between them to get at him. The boy considered his options real fast, and decided that a higher vantage point than the top of the head of Asami’s security chief was his only hope. Not very eager to climb a tree and probably get caught and shot up there, his next best bet was the roof of the nearby bunker. And a plan came together just as the blond mammoth appeared, coming along fast, parallel to the trail through the scrub brush. Akihito quietly backed into the tall grass along the tree line and hunkered down, quiet and still in the shadow under a pine. Suoh came to the clearing around the bunker but stopped short of entering it, listening, sending his “feelers” out, trying to find anything that would point to where his friend’s fiancé was. Barely moving, his eyes scanned around, looking for anything out of place that might tip him off. Aki stayed quiet, trying to be a vague dark shape that didn’t look remotely human-like. The longer Suoh stayed still where he was, the more Akihito didn’t look at him, not wanting him to get the vibe he was being watched. Becoming more wary with every tick of the clock in his head, Suoh slowly started inching towards the door to the bunker, leading with the muzzle of his paint marker. As he came up on the entrance, the big man flattened himself against the side of the structure, not creating a silhouette for anyone that might be inside to shoot at. Taking a quick head bob back and forth to see if he could locate any obvious targets just inside the building, Suoh tensed his body, preparing to charge in and sweep the room. Aki tensed his leg muscles as well as he slowly eased the paint marker’s strap over his head and shoulder, preparing to move. As Suoh spun into the room, prepared to open fire, the boy shot out from under the tree, sprinting fast, paintball marker snugged up against his back, arms pumping hard as he concentrated on the big guy. Sensing movement behind him, Suoh swung about, bracing the marker in both hands, finger on the trigger. The huge guard’s body was slightly crouched with his arms pointing the marker, about to open fire when Akihito leapt up, landing one foot on the other man’s forearm as his hands grabbed onto solid muscular shoulders, then the other foot planted itself there and pushed off, scrabbling up the slanted roof of the bunker and rolling over the peak. Surprised at being scaled like his nickname “The Wall”, it took a few seconds for Suoh get his head back in the game and slide around the side of the building, prepared to fire if he either saw the boy running away or aim his marker low around the next corner in case Aki was waiting in ambush in the lee of the bunker. Pulling the trigger twice as a precaution, the guard then peered around the corner after he’d fired, but saw nothing laying there in wait. Moving to scan his surroundings again, he missed the muzzle of the paintball marker that poked over the edge of the roof just behind his head until he felt the sudden sting of the paintball hitting his outside arm. Lowering his weapon, the big man grunted and looked up just as an upside-down laughing face looked at him over the edge of the roof almost eyeball to eyeball. Walking back to the lunch area, both men carried their markers casually, muzzles pointed at the ground, not saying anything; but before they separated, one large paw settled on the blond’s head and ruffled up Akihito's hair but good and they grinned at each other. But, as the happy couple dined on various b.b.q. meats and grilled side dishes, mingling with their guests and swapping stories, Suoh and Kirishima beckoned Kou and Takato over to join them at their table to help them complete their plot. 

*****

Later on in the day, Akihito was sitting on the ground, leaning against a large tree, taking a breather in the warm sunlight, head back and eyes shut. He’d taken the last enemy team out singlehandedly and was resting his leg and back so as not to strain any muscles or tendons. He was thinking back to earlier in the day when he was part of a trio where the other two teammates were newbies. Aki had snuck through the trees for a few minutes, ahead of the others, when he’d realised they were behind enemy lines. In between them and the enemy bunker was the main path through the woods, so they came out of the trees and he split them up on either side of the trail, one towards the bunker, one towards the opposite rock pile, and him with a clear view of both of them near the middle ground. They all hid in patches of brush along the pathway and waited. It hadn’t taken long for people from the other team to start coming along the trail. They were allowed to go past and then they were tagged on the back, one “hit” for each member of Team Aki.

When he stretched, yawned, and opened his eyes, he noticed the tree  
behind him had grown a distinctly human looking bump on its shadow  
beside him. ‘Aw, shit’ was all he thought as he tilted his head far back to see who had crept up on him. A very hot ‘n’ spicy looking Asami stood over him, and his breath hitched as his eyes took his lover in. Asami looked sinfully yummy wearing anything, including plain old air, but this was a look the blond hadn’t seen on him before. The mottled green camo did all kinds of wonderfull things for his dark good looks. Plus, he had on a shoulder holster over the body armor, and was a Sig Sauer P226-type spring air pistol with several spare fifteen round clips on the strap even allowed here?! Everyone else had been equipped with a two handed sub machine-type paint marker. Asami stood there, hot as all fuck, letting his boy look his fill, waiting to see if he’d surrender without a fight. But, in his defence, he looked for all the world like he chased down wild blonds out in the brush and ate them with particular relish every damn day. He was swoon-worthy out here, away from his office and accoutrements of wealth and power. And while he wore the requisite helmet and fingerless gloves, his mask was clipped to a belt strap on his harness, and the look in his raptor eyes belied his languid pose. There was the hint of a predatory smile at the corners of those sinful lips. Those hooded eyes rendered him immobile, burning him with a desire that had him feeling like he was in the throes of a dangerous fever. He felt a tightening in his guts and became fully aware suddenly that his dick was well on its way to saluting his man’s choice in battle gear.

“Hello, Aki-hi-to,” Asami purred. “What’s a sweet little thing like you doing out here in the woods all alone?”

‘He thinks he got me, the cocky arrogant prick. I'll show him: there’s a  
ground blind about ten meters away from here, so if I can distract my sexy dragon long enough, I might be able to run and hide, and maybe take him down.’ Akihito slowly stood up, still leaning against the tree, Asami watching his every move like a hawk. He could feel Akihito was up to something, but also knew he had the advantage. Akihito gave Asami an enticing look and licked his lips as he pulled his khaki shirt up and used it to wipe his face of sweat. As he showed Asami his bared torso (with just a hint of nipples), Asami’s pupils dilated with hunger. Akihito knew the larger man’s weakness: show him a hot, sweaty, nearly naked Akihito and  
Asami would jump on him faster than a diabetic on a chocolate brownie.

As Akihito watched Asami looking at him, his eyes roaming over his young body, it took all his strength to not fall under the dark man’s dominating power and just let him take whatever he wanted. The snap of a dry twig derailed Asami’s train of thought and his eyes shifted away for one second. Akihito was gone in a flash, as if his life and very soul depended on teleporting out of there. He manged to get behind a rock pile, and kept it between his hunter and himself.

Asami stood motionless, not amused in the least. ‘That slinky little… he distracted me with his body so he could run.’ "Nicely played, Kitten. However, I still own that smackable ass of yours, and when I put a paint splatter on that luscious derrière, you are so going to regret running from me."

Akihito’s insides clenched tight with excitement as the voice filtered through the trees and into his brain (um, yeah, make that his other, LOWER brain) and he bit his tongue firmly to stay quiet. ‘Ohhh, he’s using his “smutty play time” voice, hoping I'll be coaxed out and make it easier to get me. You’ll have to do better than that, old man.’ "Hey, Asami! You still have to catch this smart l’il ass if you want a piece of it", he taunted back.

Asami smirked as HIS other brain kicked into second gear. ‘Well’, Asami thought, ‘if Akihito wants to play, then I’ll just have to teach my adorable kitten another HARD lesson.’ 

Akihito knew Asami was now in full “hunter” mode, and he knew he was skilled. Akihito also knew that when/if Asami trapped him, he was going enjoy drawing out the chase and capture before he claimed his prize. "Oh Ryuichi,” the blond called in a singsong voice as he slowly crept low towards a clump of shrubs. "Wanna make this interesting? If you put a paint splotch anywhere on this sweet arse first, I’ll give you carte blanche to do whatever you want with me tonight; if I hit you first, it’s vice versa. What do you say?"

Asami could hear his boy’s taunting, and now that “other brain” revved up into third gear. Asami loved Akihito when he though he had the upper hand. He knew which direction Akihito’s voice came from and roughly how far away he was. Asami, on the other hand, hadn't moved from his position since Akihito escaped. Asami gave a smug grin and shrugged.  
"Deal" he called out, then twisted to one side as a paint ball whizzed past his shoulder. He’d moved at the last second, realising that the blond had distracted him again. Mmm, his boy was getting good at this. Let's see just how good he was...

“Do you have any idea how much trouble you’re in right now, Akihito?” Asami’s menacing silken voice rolled around the grove. Another ball whizzed passed the opposite elbow as he dodged to the other side. His kitten’s aim was improving. The little blond had luckily left a gap, letting him roughly triangulate his new hiding spot. The boy must not have realised that he now knew approximately where his hideaway was, and moved swiftly around to Akihito’s blind spot. 

Meanwhile, Akihito was annoyed at missing his target again. The breeze had picked up, coming now in puffs and pushed the paintballs off course mid flight. Akihito made his way closer to where the yakuza should be, getting into position to reconnoiter where to shoot next. Rolling onto his side, he checked his dwindling supply of paintballs next, opening the hopper as a dark chuckle sounded from the thicket behind Akihito. ‘Dammit!’ the boy cursed to himself. Sticking a finger into the container, he hurriedly scooped out a pellet and palmed it before closing the lid, clutching the “weapon” to his chest and ignoring his instincts, quickly rolled to his left as little puffs of coloured dirt licked at his legs, his hunter’s shots having just missed him. Getting just beyond the rock pile, he pushed himself up off the ground and half stumbled, half flung himself behind it for cover. 

Asami slowly approached the edge of the thicket, alert but loose, thinking Aki was limited in his options. Either he could run, which would leave him an easy target out in the open, or he could try to charge him from either side of the pile; or, knowing his boy, he’s come at him straight over the top. Fine, he wasn’t about to make things easier on him, not when he could get to see that fight that drove his security teams insane for himself, live and in person.

“Here, kitty kitty kitty…” he called out softly, enjoying the suspense. He  
stopped about three metres from the rocks and listened intently. Asami had a clear view over the rocks and the tree line beyond, and didn’t see a blond hair anywhere out there. So, he was hugging what little shelter the stones offered him. Fine. Easy or not, his Akihito wasn’t escaping his just deserts. He took a stride forward, hand firm on the grip of the paint gun, finger resting on the trigger. Moving forward another stride, he halted as a dark shape hurtled from the far side of the pile. Two quick trigger pulls later, and the shape that was Akihito’s body armor all but flattened then bounced as it hit the ground. Asami spun, scanning the top of the rocks as he went, then stopped, firing before he realised his boy was sliding head first towards him on the ground like he was trying to reach home plate in a game of baseball, hand stretching out before him. Asami side stepped as he fired again, barely brushing his boy’s other hand as it came around. He grinned like a shark as a paint splatter showed on the back of his boy’s body armor. He was more than happy with the performance of his special purchase, glad that he had decided to go with his modified low impact air gun so as not to hurt his Akihito or cause welts on his skin if the pellet missed the chest guard.

"Looks like I win, my dear little brat" he purred as he kneeled beside his boy and bent forward, breathing into the blond’s ear before offering his hand to help him up. Instead, Aki stuck out his tongue as he held up his slick blue hands: what the crime lord had failed to realise was that just before taking off his body armor and tossing it as a distraction, Akihito had pierced the pellet with a sharp corner of stone and smeared the paint on his fingers before slapping it on the side of his man’s leg as he slid past.

"Oh, I am sooo sorry, but it doesn't look like either one of us is the winner here” he said, giving his lover his best sassy “actually, I’m not sorry” look. In spite of himself, Asami laughed. His boy hadn’t beat him, but he did get awfully close for comfort. "Again, well played. However, that impertinent ass of yours is still mine since, of the two of us, I can carry you off and do whatever I want with you. And as soon as we get to the bunker, I will be more than happy to demonstrate that. Over, and over, and over again…" he growled, licking a wide stripe up the side of his Akihito’s neck.

Apparently, his saucy lover was in no mood to wait as he took hold of the bigger man’s hand and almost yanked him off his feet in his eagerness to be ‘owned’ immediately, if not sooner. Asami thought Akihito looked like he was already ‘way down the road to being fucked out beyond all belief. He knew it was risky to be carousing in the great outdoors where others may be roaming about, but Akihito was so freaking hot right now he didn't think he could move fast enough to get there, due to fact he wanted his boy, now, down on the ground on all fours, wailing away beneath him. As far as he was concerned, his kitten playing with “guns” equaled sweaty ravenous sex, a sated, lazy Asami and an Akihito that would look like a horse that had been rode hard then put away wet. 

*****

The couple got back to the lakeside rest area as the players of the final game wandered in. Everyone was hot, sweaty, dusty, tired and enjoying laughing and bragging about the exploits of the day as they showered and changed clothes. Asami grabbed them each a cold Sapporo beer as well as some watermelon slices and grilled pineapple after their showers, and Aki hopped into his lap to relax and enjoy. As their activities drew to a close, paintball logo t-shirts and shorts were handed out in each participant’s size, and joke prizes were awarded for such things as “highest number of shots fired without hitting a damn thing” and such like that. Then Asami and Akihito rose to thank all their guests for joining them enjoying their bachelor party weekend, and raised their beers to celebrate their last week of bachelorhood. After the toast, Asami called up their hosts and organizers for the whole event for introductions. Kou and Takato came up to stand a little off to the side of their best friend and his fiancé as Kei and Kazumi filed in behind them. Aki went to them all and gave each a thank you and a hug as Asami introduced each one to the gathered crowd. Takato gave a short speech about all three of them being friends and brothers since pre school, told a couple of their madcap adventures together, and ended by thanking their liaisons and handing it over to Asami’s friends. Kou just wanted to know if they had to give the credit card back. Kei talked about first meeting Asami in university, then Kazumi joining them and the three of them building their company together, all based on Asami’s ambition, his drive and his business plans. He told them all that Kazumi and he thought of Asami as more like family than just a friend or an employer. And how they were both there when Asami and Akihito's paths first crossed, and despite all the trials and tribulations and disruptions they all went through together and apart, they were glad that Asami had finally found someone to love him as much as he loved his Akihito. And how, above all else, he was glad that he and Kazumi could finally express to the pair how they really felt about them, and all they had been through together. At those words, Kou and Takato got out of the way fast as Kei and Kazumi raised their own concealed hand gun-type paint markers and took turns shooting the love birds in the ass half a dozen times each. 

*****

After the ride back to the hotel in the spare clothes that Kirishima had packed aboard the bus, Aki for one was ready for a massage to relax his aching muscles. Keeping busy moving all day, then sitting for forty-odd minutes started the tissue around the back wound and effected leg aching, and he just wanted to unwind before another great meal and a drink afterwards, then a soak in the hot spring and call it a night. A subdued Tao sat quietly with Feilong and Yoh at the far end of the table, and all three left soon after dessert and tea were served. Asami asked if he should be the designated driver and take him upstairs to their suite in a couple of hours if Aki had too much to drink again. Akihito assured him he was only having one beer, then going to enjoy a quick soak, and then he was turning into a pumpkin; but well before Cinderella’s midnight curfew. Asami purred into his ear a reminder that their floor had the “ultra” suites, and that they had both a hot tub that had the water piped up from the hot spring, and an infinity plunge pool on their balcony. Akihito’s eyes sparkled, and he quietly promised he’d be up by the time the tub was filled.

Akihito entered their suite, and took in the intimate atmosphere of a shaded lamp left on near the entry and in the bedroom. He saw some clothes folded and draped over the back of a loung chair. Going further into the living room area, he saw the hanging paper lanterns outside were lit. And as soon as he saw his Ryu in the hot tub through the balcony window, he was instantly turned on by how his hair was still wet from rinsing off, hanging naturally about his his face. What he could see of his lover’s shoulders and chest in the lantern light above the hot water was glistening skin with muscles highlighted and shadowed by the flickering light. But Akihito knew he was royally being screwed with when the head of dark hair turned and said something to someone else there, and he could now see Feilong sitting in the shadows close by, long hair tied up out of the way, random tendrils framing his lovely face as he grinned impishly back at the taller man and took a sip of his drink, then put it down, slipped out of his yukata and slid into the tub. Asami. And Feilong. Naked. In a private heated tub, on their balcony. At a hot spring. Oh great gods, he was well and truly fucked.

 

Izaya's Shenanigans   
\-----------------------

 

Izaya: May I have some candy?  
Akihito: What did Asami say?   
Izaya: No…   
Akihito: So why would I let you?   
Izaya: He's not the boss of you! 

\---------

Izaya: *fast fowards all the way through a movie*   
Akihito: You can't just skip to the happy ending!  
Izaya: I don't have time for problems.

\---------

Izaya: Can I use your office chair?   
Asami: I'm using it.  
Izaya: You're not spinning.  
Asami: I don't want to spin.   
Izaya: You're using it wrong 

\----------

Izaya: Are you mad?   
Asami: Why would I be mad?   
Izaya: I'm prettier than you.

\----------


	39. Bachelor Weekend, part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end...

**An hour or so earlier:**

Feilong and Yoh had finished packing for the next day’s trip back to Tokyo, and were idly talking in the living room of their suite when a message from Takato popped up on their phones. It explained how Kou was feeling bad about getting Tao grounded, and Takato was promising to be extra vigilant of the pair as he asked for the boy to be allowed to come out and play for a while in the hot springs pools with them for the last night. The young leader was on the fence about being lenient and letting him go, but when Yoh offered to accompany him as Takato’s backup, Feilong relented and called the teenager from his isolation cell of a bedroom. He let him know he was getting supervised parole to enjoy his last night, so he was to get changed into his yukata and sandals and not to keep Yoh waiting. Tao laughed with delight, then hugged his jailer as he thanked him, and took off running towards his bedroom. Smiling at his enthusiasm, Fei was just wondering what he should do for entertainment himself for the evening when a certain business partner in crime messaged him next, letting him know that he was filling the hot tub on the balcony, and Akihito was coming up to their room shortly; would he care to join him in tormenting the blond? Messaging back “how could I possibly resist?”, he grinned as he went to shower.

 

Greeting him at the door was a freshly washed Asami in a bathrobe, dark hair towelled and hanging boyishly over his dancing cognac-coloured eyes. Offering his guest a drink, Asami lead the way to the sliding doors that opened onto the balcony area. Both the hot tub and the infinity plunge pool were filled and waiting, and without a second thought Asami disrobed and got into the tub. Never one to fail to appreciate the view, Feilong set his drink down for a moment as he sat and began to tie his long hair up on top of his head, sure the other two wouldn’t want it floating on the water and clinging to them like seaweed. Asami turned his head and advised that Aki should be showing up soon, and Feilong had grinned and mischievously offered that by all means, when he did arrive, he should get an eye full,  then stood up, loosened the belt of the yukata and let it slide off onto the chair before he joined his host in the tub. The two troublemakers shared the same thought, wondering if the blond’s head would explode when he saw what they were doing when the sliding door was roughly shoved aside and a snarky, hissing kitten was leaning against the door frame, commenting that he had just been feeling a bit peckish and what should he find waiting for him but a pair of boiled hams, served with steamed sausage and buns. Feilong giggled as Asami gave Akihito a devilish look and invited him in with “come on in, what’s in the water is really fine”. Their boy snorted and declined, stating that he was already sore and stiff for one night, thanks, and departed, heading for the bedroom. They heard the door slam shut, then seconds later the sound of furniture being moved. Feilong and Asami looked at each other and laughed: Akihito had barricaded himself in. The two debated over their drinks for a bit who should leave the tub and fetch Aki (which Feilong won by pointing out that yes, he was his little brother, but Asami was the one who was marrying him, therefore the blond was his problem). As the yakuza departed the balcony without drying off, Feilong followed him in after a moment or so, to refill their drinks and admire the view some more.

He found the pair quibbling through the closed door before Asami just got fed up with the situation and shoved the door open, forcefully moving the furniture aside and walked in. Soon sqwacks of protest were drowned out by the sound of a shower, then wet, flailing arms and kicking legs appeared thrown over one of Asami’s large shoulders as he moved through the suite back towards the balcony and the boy was dumped into the hot tub. The triad leader shook his head in wonder that his little brother wasn’t dead long ago from sharing a bed every night with his muscular lover. Gathering up the drinks, he went back outside, handing Asami his, then presenting Akihito with his favourite cooler before climbing back in with his drink in hand. After a bit of light small talk between the adults, and the odd curt word added by the pouting brat between them, Feilong half turned and leaned against the rim of the tub, looking up at the night sky, and observed that it was too bad that Aki didn’t have his camera with him right now, as there were some heavenly bodies out tonight. With that, Akihito gave in and let the alcohol and hot, soothing water win, and relaxed. Phones were soon produced, and selfies of Asami and Feilong, looking like they were up to no damn good, and a scared Aki squished in between them with a look of “oh, shit!” on his face were soon taken. The trio then moved on to the warm plunge pool and continued the silliness, taking photos as a group, in pairs and as singles with the resort town lights and moonlit lake and mountain as the background.

Finally, after a relaxing and fun evening, Feilong decided to go before he wore out his welcome. Asami was hiding it well, but he obviously was wanting to get his hands on his lover, and this time there wouldn’t be any “sharing”. Whatever. Yoh was probably back at their suite, mellowed out and waiting for him. Calling “last selfie”, the trio played it up for the picture, Asami in the middle, an arm around each man, looking like the cat that dipped the canary _INTO_ the cream before eating it, Feilong and Akihito tucked into either side of him, one hand each splayed across his impressive chest, sultry pouty looks on their faces. Then, getting out of the pool, the Chinese crime lord picked up his yukata and sandals, and strutted off the balcony, saying he was only wishing them a good night because he knew them watching his sexy ass leave would ensure sweet dreams. He was rewarded with a lusty wolf whistle and a cheeky “we hate to see you go Fei, but we loovvveeee to watch you leave!” The hallway door hadn’t even closed shut before Aki was pinned in the pool edge under Asami, the bigger man’s hands all over him like an octopus with a tasty crab.

 

*********

 

Asami, Feilong, Yoh and Kei were casually talking about some upcoming business the week before the wedding as they finished brunch next morning. Asami noticed Izaya had reappeared, sitting crossed-legged on the floor and seeming to be having trouble opening something. Without a second thought, he excused himself and made his way over to his brother, knelt down beside him and ruffled the younger male’s hair. "You okay?" he asked, still in a great mood from last night and this morning’s long lazy bouts of lovemaking.

Izaya looked away with a tiny pout and ate his pot of peach yogurt while he quietly mumbled "Δεν αισθάνεται καλά" (Not feeling well). Asami, without hesitation, began to rub soothing circles on Izaya's back for a few minutes before he moved to get up. He hesitated a moment before he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his little brother’s forehead before getting up, walking back to the table and resumed talking to the others as if nothing had happened. Kei, who had watched the whole interaction, was flabbergasted. Akihito had also observed them together from across the room where he had been talking to some of his pals. Maintaining his calm, he walked up behind Kei and bent over by his side to whisper “Did Asami finally manage to screw my brains out, or did that really just happen?"

Kei slowly turned to look at the confused kitten, and still in shock by his boss’ actions, responded before he could properly think about what he was saying. "That has to be the first time I have ever seen him act like a proper br-" Kei belatedly stopped before he revealed the big secret. He quickly shut his mouth before he hurriedly excused himself, got up and walked away. Now Akihito's inquisitive little mind was starting to put certain pieces together, and whether or not the image he was forming in his head was correct, he needed to know what was being kept hidden from him.

Getting up, he moved over to Carl who was still absentmindedly eating his yogurt. "Uh, do you mind if I sit...?” Carl shook his head and Akihito sat on the floor next to the young man in question. Leaning his blond head on his hand as it rested on his knee, he couldn’t help but blurt out what was on his mind. "So, you and Asami seem quite close. How do you know him, exactly?"

Without looking up, the carmine-eyed lad replied "Είναι ο αδελφός μου" (He is my brother). Akihito didn't understand what Carl had said, but he could tell that Carl wasn't acting like himself. Concerned, he took a closer look at his face and noticed that he looked like he completely out of it. His current thoughts were now replaced with concern for his buddy’s health. Seeing that Carl had started to sway and had partly closed his eyes, he quickly caught him before he fell, then picked the smaller male up bridal-style and took him to Asami in near panic. He called out loud enough to get Asami’s attention but not to disturb anyone else: "Asami. Something’s wrong with Carl. He needs to be looked at quickly."

Asami sighed in annoyance. "He’s fine. He’s probably just..." his sentence trailed off once he took in his brother's current state. His skin was pale and sweaty; his breathing seemed heavy and irregular. His eyes struggled to stay open and were unfocused. All in all it looked like Akihito was either carrying a corpse or someone with one foot in the grave, and the other on a slippery banana peel. Asami, without hesitation, took Izaya out of his lover’s arms and made to leave the room without a word. Sensing his brother’s presence, Izaya weakly reached up towards him.

"Πονάει. Κάντε το να σταματήσει, παρακαλούμε" (It hurts. Make it stop, please). Izaya grabbed a fistful of Asami’s shirt and snuggled into his chest with a pain-stricken expression.

"Απλά ύπνο, εγώ θα σας βοηθήσει" (Just sleep, I will help you). Asami held his brother closer to his chest as he watched him close his eyes, letting tiredness take over. Asami strode quicker to the exit and spoke quietly: "Kei. I need you to find our doctor and bring him here. Now." Akihito watched with growing astonishment and concern at Asami's quick exit. He knew that Asami would do something, but he wasn’t expecting anything like this. 

Feilong came up behind Akihito and nudged him in the arm. "Did something happen? I saw Asami rush out carrying someone; what’s going on?"

Akihito kept his eyes on the empty hallway where Asami had disappeared down. "My friend, Carl, it looked like he was ill, like he had food poisoning or something, and Asami is dealing with it now." Feilong couldn't help but feel like there was more than what it looked like, especially since he recognized who this friend “Carl” really was.

"I see you are worried about your friend, Aki. Why don't we go check on them together?" Akihito hemmed and hawed at this idea as he subconsciously started off in that general direction. After reaching the doors, the kitten turned to look at his big brother.

"You coming with me, or what?" Feilong only rolled his eyes before walking to Akihito, then they headed down the hallway together. They saw one of doors open and Kirishima walk out, phone to his ear. He was frowning, concerned, as he looked up and saw who was approaching. Akihito tilted his head, knocking it towards the door and lifted his shoulders. What could the secretary do? He had his own mission to accomplish, and they were Asami’s fiancé and business partner after all, so he nodded his head and turned back to his call. The pair quietly pushed the door in and entered the room.

Feilong immediately clamped a hand over Akihito's mouth and whispered for him to keep still and watch. Asami was trying to get out of his brother’s tight grip, but the younger male was clinging to him like a vine. Sighing, the tall man next tried bribery. "If I give you a kiss, would you let go of me so I can take care of you?" Izaya pouted but nodded. As soon as Asami pressed his lips against his, the boy let go and dropped to his unsteady feet. When Asami wasn’t looking, Izaya’s eyes flickered over and sent a tiny shadow of a smirk to a watching Feilong and Akihito. The Hong Kong crime lord wasn’t affected in the least, however, the blond he held onto wasn’t in the know. Reaching out to grab hold of his wobbly brother again, Asami quickly held his arms above his head to try and control him. "Can you. Please. Behave." he growled, both worried and frustrated.

Akihito had had enough. Taking Feilong’s hand away from his mouth, he gave it a quick squeeze before he turned, opened the door and walked out, leaving Feilong to start chuckling as he shook his head, catching Asami's attention. Looking out the closing door, he stared in horror as Akihito's retreating back got smaller and smaller as he went down the long hallway. "And it was such a good weekend, too. You have some explaining to do to a certain fiancé of yours, Asami. Do you want me to tend to your brother while you go after him?"

Asami, caught on the horns of a delema, could swear he could feel what might pass for what was left of his soul begin to leave his body. He had a tough choice to make: go after his kitten and leave Izaya in the care of one of the most volatile and deadliest men he knew, or stay with his brother and protect Feilong from Izaya messing with his head too much. Either way, things just got messy.

 

** Izaya’s Shenanigans **

 

Izaya the Student Counsellor:

Izaya: Boring. Skip to the part when you stabbed them all.

Random student: B-But, I didn’t stab anyone...

Izaya (face palming): We have a lot of work to do here.

 

Izaya (wailing): But who can I trust?!

Akihito: Ryuichi. Me. Yourself.

Izaya: *scoffs and chuckles* Shit no. That last guy’s nuts.

 

Akihito: *outside Izaya’s door* Open up.

Izaya: Well, as a child I was abandoned, first by my father, then later on by my big brother, so that’s probably the source of my trust issues.

Akihito: Um, I meant the door, but alright…

 

Asami: Remember when you said you weren’t going to interfere with my love life?

Izaya (puzzled): No. That doesn’t sound like me at all.

 

 


	40. Bad Bros 4 Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya is still not quite himself, and Ryuichi is torn between looking after his baby brother, and going after his Kitten. But, Feilong is there to offer his services, right, so what could possibly go wrong? 
> 
> This was written by Izaya's evil female fraternal twin, Caity_Panda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all out there, sorry I'm almost a week late posting, but, well, starting my first week back to college at more than twice the age my kids would've graduated at (if I'd had any little rug monkeys, that is) took up more precious time than I thought it would. Anyways, Sleepy_robin will hopefully be able to join us before September roles around. And, just cuz I can (ain't nobody here to stop me, that's why.), I'm dedicating this chapter to my hubby whose birthday is today. Happy birthday, you mad, crazy, wonderful, half-baked daffy bastard you! You may be almost 50, but you still look mighty hot in your black leather jacket, and your tall ass still looks fine poured into your jeans, baby.

Izaya lay on the bed, vaguely hearing the two men quietly arguing in the doorway. His brother’s muffled growl rumbled around in the small room like a low magnitude earth tremor. And unsurprisingly, he was not happy. The other voice that had been defying death by poking fun at the big man earlier was now trying to calm him enough to make him go after “their” Aki, but Big Brother didn’t want to leave him alone, either. Ryuichi may not be above killing him himself someday, but until that time, he would still be protective as hell. He had just noticed the sudden quiet when a shifting of the mattress disturbed him, making him feel a bit dizzy with the dip and movement of the bed. 

“Your brother is a hardheaded man”, a voice sighed near his shoulder as a long sinuous body settled at the head of the bed. “If he could do it all by himself, what would poor Suoh and Kirishima do with all their spare time?” Rearranging the pillows to his liking, Feilong made himself comfortable while they waited for the Sion doctor to arrive as he took the slighter man and carefully pulled him in closer to his lap, gently running his fingers through the fine, dark hair. Izaya whined and tried to wiggle away, but a strong hand restrained him until he gave in, aware that Big Brother’s past deadliest rival/present business partner/future in-law must be trustworthy to be allowed to stay with him. “Be still. I had a big brother growing up, and I’d wondered if someone caring for me like this would have made me feel better when I got sick. Tao used to need this to comfort him whenever he was sick or scared not so long ago too. So, rest.”

Izaya settled down on a pillow nestled against the Triad leader and relaxed, trying to ignore the discomfort. Feilong may not be family, but he was one of the few people Big Brother could rely on, so that was good enough for him. He knew he could count on his brother to look out for him, even when he wasn’t around. Just like the first and last time he got caught fighting a schoolmate.

 

-Flashback-

 

Izaya slumped in the seat outside the principal’s office, hands littered with cuts and bruises. His knuckles were red and bloody from being grazed against concrete, and in a pathetic attempt to try and stop the bleeding, a paltry few band-aids were stuck on here and there. His torso felt real bad, bruised and battered, but that’s what happened when someone got kicked multiple times. 

Izaya crossed his arms protectively around himself and sighed. The other boy’s words still lingered in his head, angering him once again. Why would he say such a thing? HOW could he say such a thing…?

 

-Earlier that day- -second person P.O.V.-

 

Such a simple insult could have been brushed off if you weren’t on edge already. When this bigger boy walked up to you and called you out for being screwed up in the head, saying that your parents and brother would eventually have enough and abandon you, just like your real family did, he had immediately crossed the line.

When you hauled off and punched him, he retaliated by kicking you in the stomach, making you fall to the ground with the sudden pain. Even as you tried to gasp in a breath, he continued kicking you until you grabbed his foot, twisting it and sent him falling. You got on top of him and began throwing punches to his face, breaking his nose. But before you could land another hit, the boy pushed you off with surprisingly strong force.

The fight kept up for about five more minutes before some random adult pulled you away with a bit of a struggle. Adrenaline pulsed through your veins. You don’t know what happened to the other boy, nor did you care. The asshole had got what he deserved. 

 

-End- 

 

The principal walked out of his office with the other boy in tow, his nose bent, broken and slowly leaking blood clots into the bunched up school uniform handkerchief from around his neck. Izaya glared daggers at him and flipped him off, not caring if the principal was there or not. “Izaya, your parents have been notified about your suspension. I’m sure they’ll know what to do with you. Perhaps they will finally get you professional help to get your anger managed.” Izaya only scowled more and growled in response.

“Don’t use that tone with me! Your brother will be here soon to pick you up. Stay here and wait while I take Jin to the nurse’s office.” The principal soon left with Jin walking beside him like a well-trained puppy dog at heel. Izaya let out a sigh and ignoring everything the man said, grabbed his bag and began to walk home.

Reaching the school gates, Izaya spotted an unimpressed-looking Ryuichi leaning against his car. Wordlessly, Big Brother opened the backseat door, silently telling Izaya to get in. Being too sore and tired to argue, he complied. They sat in silence, staring out their respective window while the scenery rushed past. Izaya was starting to doze when he was brought back to reality as he felt a comforting hand rest on his head.

“You alright?” Ryuichi asked quietly. He was taken aback when he noticed tears begin to flow from his younger brother’s eyes. ‘Is the pain getting to him?’ he wondered. But before he had a chance to voice his concern, Izaya latched onto him. He didn’t know what to do, as the Asami family wasn’t known for its empathy and he wasn’t used to comforting others, or even physically touching another person. Silently, Ryuichi scooped the smaller boy onto his lap and hummed as he ran his fingers through his little brother’s hair, eventually lulling Izaya to sleep.


	41. Many Happy Returns, Ryuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the best birthday gift Asami gets is to look after his little lover...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nyotaimori', or the art of serving sushi on a naked female body, was an ancient meal that would take place in a geisha house as a celebration after a victorious battle, usually attended by a Samurai and his men. There was a recent posting about serving sushi on a naked male (called 'Nantaimori') combined with bondage. All I can say is that I had started researching my piece back in May of this year. And that perverted minds DO tend to think alike; I believe it's called a fandom.

Asami was concerned for his Akihito. He’d been laying there, so still in the cool room, looking like he was barely breathing. When the door panel had been slid back and he had been ushered into the private room to see him laid out on the table like that, his heart had seized up for a moment before he began breathing again. Except for the flicker of his lover’s eyelashes when he blinked, and the healthy glow of his skin, he looked for a second like he was on a hospital examining table, or even worse, a morgue gurney. Gods, if he could pray, that is the one thing he’d ask never to live long enough to see...

His kitten was fine, if just unnaturally still. He wasn’t this quiet when he was asleep, either laying flat atop his body, chest to chest, soaking up his heat, or else he curled up on his side, pulling the bigger man’s arm over and around his middle like a blanket. He’d teased his boy a couple of times, asking if he should purchase a teddy bear onesie to wear for the blond’s sleeping comfort. The horrified blush that had come over the younger man’s face had been priceless.

But this… this birthday gift… Asami had a very good idea of what this present had cost the young man, and not just in a monetary way. He disliked being cold and damp, and usually he was so full of energy that if he sat for too long he'd seem to vibrate. He had read the report that Akihito had put together and emailed him earlier that day, and had been impressed with how thoroughly he had researched the Samurai history of this victory tradition. The report on the school and the geisha subculture involved showed that the participant went through as rigorous as any other traditional artistic training required, and the self control and patience needed to persevere could be compared to any introductory martial arts conditioning that he could think of. But the report itself, including the section on etiquette and how the meal would progress was easily on par with Kirishima’s standards. His kitten had outdone himself.

Looking back over the past business quarter, he knew how Akihito managed to keep this quiet. What with all the time he’d spent traveling between Hong Kong, Russia and home, and the strategy meetings at odd hours with his Baishe and Arbatov partners, the endless negotiations by e-conferencing for their first major corporate purchase as a single business entity since he and the blond’s wedding, Akihito had had plenty of time by himself to come up with some kind mischief. That the timing of the announcement happened to be around his birthday hadn’t even dawned on him until Kei had put his foot down and told him in no uncertain terms that he would take the evening off to celebrate with his husband. The next week or two would be so busy he’d only get to see him if Akihito came and slept at the office with him. Not that messing his boy up on the massive conference table between shareholder meetings didn’t appeal to him, either…

But just the sight of Akihito, laying there as the centrepiece of the table when he walked in, his athletic chest and stomach covered in a decorative layer of blossoms over the leaves used to insulate his cleansed and cooled skin made him feel lighter, the now ever-present weariness being left behind at the door. And the pride he’d felt, seeing Akihito’s only adornment was his wedding band, foregoing even the Liu ring they’d both been given at that first family dinner by Feilong. But right now, the repeated applications of ice cold water chilling his skin temperature down in order to have the courses of cold appetizer dishes, salads and sushi served on his naked torso, plus the muscles cramping from not being able to move for so long, must be going beyond uncomfortable to painful for his kitten. As much as he wanted to hurry through this meal to spare his boy from further discomfort, he knew he had to relax and enjoy the meal at a leisurely pace so as not to insult either the teachers' instructions, or his love’s resolve. As he was preparing to get up and compliment his hostess for the impressive meal and service, he was stalled by one remaining course: a slice of plain white cake, served with pickled plums. The juice from the preserve, delicately drizzled over the unsweetened cake, was the perfect accompaniment to the tart, tangy fruit. Just one more way his Akihito showed his love for him. He had a sudden image in his mind of tipping the dessert plate over his boy and then lapping up the spilled burgundy liquid from that pale skin on display, which almost had him break his own self-discipline.

He managed to contain himself and leave the establishment with everyone’s dignity intact. After messaging his lover that he was waiting in the limo to take him home, he planned out as he smoked one of his Dunhills how he’d show his kitten how appreciative he was of the time and effort he took for his birthday gift. He decided he’d start by holding him close to warm him up in his arms, kissing him breathless time and again as he gently stroked and teased him to completion on the long way home. Taking out his phone again, he messaged Kirishima to have one of the guards go into their apartment and make sure the bathroom water was hot, then order his Akihito’s favourite sushi platters to be sent up soon after their arrival at the apartment tower to begin pampering him. Deciding to make a more enjoyable evening of it, he also added Champagne with a cheese and dessert tray for his blond. He’d make his kitten comfortable by joining him in the warm bath and giving him an all-over body massage until the chill and aches were gone, then deliciously taking care of his husband the best ways he knew how to, all. night. long. And that rare opportunity was the best kind of gift he could think of.


	42. Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who shot the fish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish to thank lainie to stepping in and helping over the last few months.  
> She has kicked my butt into writing again after my mom, passed died in April....
> 
> So I managed to scribble some stuff down and as always she put together a chapter, as I'm busy writing for the wedding.

Chapter 43: Fish  
   
   
As the day wore on, Asami’s mood continued to grow more foul. Izaya seemed to keep getting sicker by the minute, Akihito had gone AWOL and his security team kept reporting there were no sightings of anyone matching his kitten’s description anywhere in the resort town, and Feilong was insisting on getting in the way, either by curling up on the bed with his little brother, or else when the doctor was checking up on him, the Baishe would shadow Asami and watch him pace in growling frustration; either way, he was getting far too much enjoyment out of the situation.

Luckily, the guests had left on schedule without anyone suspecting anything involving either Akihito or that damn pain in his ass Izaya. Feilong had gone to check and see if Akihito had contacted Yoh or Tao. 

Asami stepped out of the room, leaving a sleeping Izaya with a guard trained in triage care if something should happen while the doctor was away. He wouldn't admit it in a court of law, but he was worried about his little brother’s condition. How the hell did someone get close enough to do something like this to him? If a stranger ever thought of getting within arm’s length, much less close enough to spike his food or drink, that little menace usually would bite them first and ask questions later; then probably bite again out of spite. Then stab them. 

And still, even if the little bastard was on his deathbed, how the fuck did he manage to troll both Akihito and himself at the same time?! Asami went into Sion’s emergency on-site office set up in the main lobby of the closed hotel and took a seat at a (to him) substandard desk and chair that had been moved there. 

While he was trying to get things under control, he lit up yet another cigarette in the space of a few minutes, getting dangerously close to starting to chain smoke, an even worse situation which nobody wanted. As he sat looking out the picture window, he couldn’t believe how things had gotten so bad, so fast when everything this weekend had gone so well. 

Considering the average age of the all male group, the excitement of the trip itself and the amount of alcohol that had been consumed, Asami had been more than happy with the outcome. 

Aside from some minor high spirited pranks, he was pretty damn sure that in the same situation, given the same number of men he regularly did business with, there would have been drugs, guns and prostitutes involved, some blood to clean up and possibly a body or two needing to be disposed of. 

But now, days away from formally making their relationship official, everything was for shit.  
   
   
\--flashback—

He had woken up in the early hours of the morning to feel fingers softly running over his side, then lightly scraping up his spine. He twitched slightly, moving his arm that was draped over his kitten’s waist. The blond had snuggled up to him closer as he continued to explore and touch and feel his way between his hip and his shoulder. 

Each muscle was mapped, every sinew was traced as his boy’s softly breathed against his chest. He’d tightened his grip on his Akihito’s waist and groaned low as he felt soft lips kiss him and that agile little tongue’s licks replace the finger tips that were now splayed over his back, slowly flexing and massaging his shoulders. 

He flexed his neck as teeth attached to a nipple, the blond sucking slightly harder every time he swallowed, until the boy bit down hard, not releasing the pressure but instead increasing it by increments until he’d gasped out loud, arching into his boy.

His kitten had stopped and licked the sting away before sliding down his body, his arm and hand only able to slow his descent as he wiggled out of his grasp and pushed at his larger body to roll him onto his back, fingers still exploring. 

 

Then his boy’s hands were lightly gripping his upper legs, finger tips moulded into the line of his outer thighs where his muscles were tensed in anticipation. As those thumbs gently caressed and swept over his softer inner thighs, those teasing lips already wrapping around and lightly sucking at his hard-on. He’d clenched his eyes shut, breathing through his teeth, trying not to lose his mind too soon. 

 

His boy wanted to do this, the least he could do was enjoy it as long as his kitten did. He knew he usually overrode his little lover soon after he started being like this and made the blond slowly go insane, but he truly enjoyed the feeling of power he had, knowing only he had ever made Akihito wild.

 

Meanwhile, his lover was doing his best to break his concentration by leaving hickies on his cock and love bites on his sack, earning deep groans of approval. He realised his legs were flexing, moving across the bed under their own volition. As soon as the sole of his foot made contact with the fitted sheet, Akihito wormed his way between his legs and redoubled his assault. He gasped out loud again, flexing his hips at how talented his little blond devil had become. 

 

Damn it, he needed to let his boy express himself more. Practice his talents, test his… Unhh… gods, where had he learned that? Huuhh, ugh, no, no… not yet; shit. He had struggled to maintain his breathing as the blond between his legs wriggled his ass around in exultant bliss, sensing he might actually get to finish this his way for once. 

More tongue, more hot, moist suction, huuh, far more teeth. 

 

Oh damn, now he was fucking up into his boy’s mouth. He couldn’t keep this up, his breathing was getting ragged, his nerve endings were on fire, his groin muscles were clenching tight… he looked down the sweaty length of his body to see those fiery blue eyes hungrily taking his state in as that sweet ass pumped up and down, apparently fucking himself in his own fist with his mouth still locked onto him. 

His own toes were curled up hard in the bedding, the vibrating moan of sheer pleasure from his boy’s orgasm finally letting him release on his own as he finally let go. 

Minutes later, as his lover tried to crawl up his body on uncoordinated coltish limbs, he was able to pull the blond partly up to his chest where the blond collapsed, lolling back into sleep after placing a few brief kisses there. 

He, on the other hand, would have to wait a few minutes to rest the rest of the wicked (after a minimal amount of jostling for his kitten, that is) to make himself comfortable by pulling the bedsheet out of his ass crack.  
   
   
\--flashback ends--  
 

A quiet tap on the desktop broke Asami out of his meandering thoughts and he turned to see Kirishima standing nearby with two cups of coffee. Asami could tell the last few hours had taken their toll on him. Kirishima had always had an air of efficiency and stability about him, and it had always seemed that nothing would or ever could fluster the man. But, as Asami watched Kirishima place the trivet and cup down in front of him, he heard a little sigh escape from the man. ‘He too seems to be worried’, Asami thought. Time to take his mind off things neither of them could control.  
   
"Kirishima, I’ve decided we’re going to change the wedding venue. Cancel the plans at the Grande Tokyo Bay Wedding Chapel and the banquet, but don’t let anything leak out about it. The last thing we need now is to have the press all over our private family affair. I want everything set up at the museum that Akihito’s father messaged you about being one of Akihito’s favourite places to visit, and it needs to be done within 48 hours for Wednesday; this dicking around has gone on long enough. I want Akihito found and I want us married by the middle of the week." He spoke decisively, crushing his cigarette in the ashtray with more force than usual.

“And the photographers, the flowers, the decorations, the food and drinks, and your island honeymoon confirmed along with your original plans?”

“Screw them.”

“Asami-sama, if I may, I have heard of a couple in one of the marketing departments. They met at Sion around the time you and Akihito first made your acquaintances. Rumour has it they’ve had to delay an actual wedding ceremony twice now, using their own wedding funds both times for a family member’s continuing medical procedures.”

“If my wedding plans meet with their approval, they may have our time and date, location and extras. Let them know that everything has been taken care of, and that it’s all been paid for. Arrange for their time off, paid. Just warn them that because my name was attached to it, they may be mobbed by reporters and photographers. Actually, make sure we provide security for them and their guests as well. No need to have ill-mannered thugs ruin their special day.” Kirishima nodded and began tapping away on his phone, just to be interrupted by the boss again. “And make sure Sion covers those medical costs as well, to make up for any hassles they may have to endure.”

“Hai, Asami-sama.”

A little while later, Kirishima was standing quietly, his posture not quite as straight as it usually was. He’d jumped when Asami spoke, his thoughts kept sliding back to their problem children: first to Izaya, then to Akihito. The maniac and the brat. He knew his usually composed mien was distracted more by worry for his friend’s little brother than his friend’s fiancé; the kid might have been a handful in the beginning, but he was now acting more together and could be relied on not to go out of his way, looking for trouble.  
The younger one, however, was chaos incarnate. And while Izaya may cheerfully have appointed himself the bane of Ryuichi’s and his existence, he did hate to see the unrepentant little shit lying at Death’s door. Which seemed to make him think of other things he’d hate to see leave.

  “Ryu, what are we to tell Akihito when we find him?" Asami lit up again with a tired sigh of his own.

"I will talk to him, explain who Izaya really is and why I’ve kept him hidden all this time”, he said before glancing up at his friend with a sour look. “As much as ANYONE can explain WHAT he really is.” Kei huffed quietly. 

“You may need help explaining THAT one, Ryu. Shall I see if the hotel happens to have sock puppets on hand to assist?” Both men shared a chuckle that could only be appreciated by those that had suffered long and hard under the attentions of the master of disaster bedridden in the medical room down the hall.  
   
There was a slight pause, then Asami sighed. “The truth will be best." Both men minds shifted, Kirishima concerned over Izaya, Asami’s thoughts on Akihito and how he would he react to this predicament: not just Izaya his brother, but Izaya the information broker, the psychopath, the dangerous little shit drifting in and out of their lives at random. His friend was about to become his family.  
Because his kitten got along very well with him, and he found that he did want his little brother in his life. That is, if he survived. But before he got carried away by depressing thoughts, a wicked one took root in his head.  
   
Exhaling a cloud of smoke, Asami spoke in an offhanded manner. “Kirishima, see if you can organize for a tattoo artist to be here when Akihito is found.” Kirishima gave him a look, knowing very well Ryuichi’s preference when it came to body art.  
   
"Akihito, it seems, has developed a bad habit of taking off his  
engagement ring when he’s very upset; almost as soon as I got it on  
him, as I recall, so I thought a permanent one would be more advisable. Don’t you agree?" 

“While you’re at it, why not pay the artist to give him a tramp stamp?” At the intriguing thought of a large, intricate tattoo nestled above the blond’s delectable ass cheeks, Asami raised an eyebrow in interest, inviting the other man to continue. “Well Ryu, I was thinking somethings along the lines of 

“No Trespassing – Private Asami Property”. Both men looked at each other knowingly, imagining the mental meltdown Akihito would have at even the mere thought of it, then started snickering like a pair of teenage delinquents. Oh, that would go over like a ton of bricks with The Wife. Asami really did like living dangerously. 

That thought was disrupted when Souh rushed into the office, puffing hard like he'd just finished a marathon. 

"Sir, excuse me, this... this arrived for you specifically by courier not five minutes ago." A medium-sized padded envelope was placed on the desk. Everyone looked at the package with suspicion before Asami stood up, slit it open with his pocket stiletto, then carefully poured the contents out on his desk. Inside was a sealed note envelope, and an ampule of liquid. Asami eyed the package contents, then turned his head to give Kei and Kazumi a confused look. He open the envelope to pull out a single sheet of heavy stock paper carefully folded. Once the note was opened, it turned out to be hand written in beautiful European calligraphy.  
 

To Ryuichi:

A little gift our beloved Izaya will appreciate.

Yours truly,

Tadashi  
 

"Who the hell is this Tadashi now?" Asami snarled.   
 

******** ******** ********

 

Once Akihito was out of that suffocating hotel, he’d ran until his legs  
were begging for respite. His lower back was screaming bloody murder from where he'd been stabbed a few months ago and where it had been thoroughly worked over the past few days. As he slowed down, he looked around and realised he was lost in a strange town hours away from home. Luckily he’d grabbed his jacket to keep with him before heading down for brunch with Asami, because now that he was outside and sweating, the morning highland air was cool. 

As he was running, his mind had filled with white noise from his own pulse, his measured breathing and his heartbeat in his ears, but now that he’d stopped and his runner’s high was fading, every little thought he’d wanted to escape came crashing back down. He grabbed his hair and screamed in frustration.  
   
In his mind was one long mantra: 'What is between Carl and Ryuichi?'. Could they be lovers, or just a hook up? Akihito shook his head. No, no, Asami wouldn't do that. After spending most of an evening in the secret room recently when he’d asked Asami for help, he’d literally beat the last lingering bad feelings from Hong Kong out of him until he’d broke down and shattered, then slowly, carefully pieced him back together, all the while whispering reminders of his love for his boy into his ear. So then who the hell was Carl. 

He also remembered belatedly that his friend was sick, and a little bit of guilt crept into his stomach.  
He shouldn't have run, but that was how he always coped with too much stress: go for the heights or run ‘til he was tired out, and it always cleared his head.  
When everything became too much, it was his one escape; either that, or he'd break down and cry in frustration. But he wasn't gonna cry and be seen as weak in everyone he thought of as important’s eyes if he could help it. Nothing was worth making them all worry like that. 

Akihito limped over to a bench nearby and sat there contemplating everything that had happened. Who was Carl? What does he mean to Asami, and vice versa. He was pretty sure they hadn't met until this weekend, but the way Asami spoke, the way he touched him, he thought that was only for him;  there was something there between them. Could Asami’ve betrayed him in the past? Again, the little voice in Akihito’s head shouted a big NO out of self preservation; besides, Carl would have been too young for Ryu’s tastes. But if not that, then what...  
   
That’s when he felt something vibrating in his coat pocket. Sighing, he checked the caller ID to see it was Kou. Now he really felt like a piece of shit, just abandoning his friends like that. The phone stopped vibrating. As he stared at his phone, the screen blinked away anxiously. He read the notification that he had 56 missed messages and texts. Shit, he should really tell Feilong he was okay, but he just couldn't do it, not at that moment. He unconsciously started to scratch a bit at his neck, then moved on to his face and arms. When his phone vibrated again, scaring the crap out of him, it was a text message from Kou this time.   
   
'aki, where are you, man? we wanted to say goodbye, but the bus had to leave before you came back. what’s going on, you okay? your man said you were upset over carl getting sick, that you wanted to go out and clear your head for a bit. you need anything, just let us know. we love you, bro. maybe not quite like asami, but… ;0p

p.s. asami seemed quite worried. looks like carl may have gotten food poisoning. hopefully it wasn't the food we had! can't wait ‘til the wedding. great party, bro.  
bye-bye.’  
   
Akihito slouched further down on the bench. He and Asami were both happy less then a couple hours ago, and now everything was swirling down the shitter. Rubbing his face to clear some of the cobwebs out of his head, Akihito’s mind went back to wondering about Carl. Was he really that sick? Now stronger feelings of guilt were surfacing. 

He shouldn't have left his friend in that condition, but he couldn't breath when he saw the way Asami acted with him. "Oh man, am I an idiot!” he said miserably to the cat who was watching him warily, like he was a grade-A nutcase or something. Here he was, acting like a 5 year old. If he’d stayed, Asami would have told him at least most of the truth about whatever the relationship was between him and Carl. Akihito busted out laughing, scaring away the stray that had had enough of whack jobs like him that early in the day.  
   
He checked his coat; luckily, his wallet was also inside. Consulting his phone again, he saw he was close to a mom-and-pop diner that was across the street from a tourism bus stop that did runs to the Nagano Shinkansen station. No use heading all the way back to the hotel now, he’d just message Yoh or Tao that he was fine, and that they should head back without him. He’d get back to Tokyo on his own. Well, he'd go to get something to eat and drink first, then he'd speak to Asami. 

After Feilong and Yoh had paid him quite well a few times for his surveillance and photo services to Baishe, Aki had set up an account with a Hong Kong bank under the name Liu Qiu. Liu, besides the obvious link to Feilong and Tao, was one of the most common surnames in the region anyway, and the name Qiu was similar to his Japanese name, meaning "Autumn".  He accessed the account from the Nagano train station and bought a Shinkansen ticket back to Tokyo, then spent the trip home thinking hard.

It wasn't that he didn't know he was loved and valued above all else, and that nothing would make Ryu happier than to be able to care for him and spoil him completely; and he knew others would always covet even a sliver of what he could have if he let Asami totally take over and pamper him, whether or not they actually wanted to take his place. 

What bothered him was that his friend and Asami seemed to know each other far more than as just his friend and his fiancé, and the way they were acting made him want to murder his friend. Just flat out erase him. As out of character that was for him, he was lately finding himself jealously possessive of anyone else getting that close to his man. He still wasn’t ready to talk to either of them right away, but later, he would find out what the hell was going on.  
 

         *****  *****  *****  *****  ***** *****  ***** ***** 

 

Tadashi entered his home office, carefully putting his trilby on the antique mahogany desk, followed by his leather driving gloves. He raked his fingers through his hair, as if nothing was seriously amiss. He gracefully walked over to the large window in his office, and looked out over, what in his humble opinion, was the most beautiful region in the world: The Maremma, a coastal area of western central Italy, bordering the Tyrrhenian Sea. It included much of south-western Tuscany and part of northern Lazio.  
   
Tadashi had landed last night, and stayed at the hotel he preferred whenever he was in the city. But this was home, his sanctum, where no one could touch him, and he could leave the bedlam of life at the gates. A noise caught his attention. His office was vast, due to a small rainforest installed within a glassed-in Victorian botanical conservatory he had found abandoned on one of his regular trips back to England. 

He had bought the property just for it, and then had it transported, pane by pane here, and restored as it once was; just outside, attached to a new secondary set of office doors that closed it off from his office and home when he wasn’t in residence. It didn’t block any of the vistas from inside the room, and it was a comfortable habitat for one of his ‘adopted children’. 

Speaking of which, a small red panda appeared. Tadashi smiled as he held out his hand for the small mammal to jump onto, which it did, then proceeded to scurry up his arm, and made itself at home on his broad shoulder, long fluffy tail wrapped loosely about his neck. He chuckled at the little guy’s actions, found his snacks nearby and started to hand feed him fruits and nuts from his fingers as he looked out on his fields; sunflowers as far as the eye could see, and over on the eastern slope of the hills was a vineyard. The morning air out here was clear and crisp. He hated cities, and wherever he had been to over the last few weeks, he had, as usual, missed his home.  
   
The red panda jumped off his shoulder onto his branch over in his corner, and twittered at Tadashi. Their moment was disturbed by the office phone ringing. He took his jacket off, rolled his sleeves up and reached for the phone,   
   
"Hello", he said, his baritone voice low and deep, rumbling around the office. As he was about to reach for a cigarette in his in breast pocket, a small frown appeared on his handsome face, the one person who could ruin his perfect morning.  
   
He placed the receiver on his shoulder as he searched for his lighter. He wasn't paying the caller any attention, it suited him just to half-listen to the idiot. When the lighter was found, he leaned back in his leather chair, with his cigarette in his fingers as he started to rub his temple. He was turning on his laptop, when the caller mentioned a certain crime  
lord and his kitten.

He leaned back in his office chair, which creaked under his weight, as the whining now had his full attention on the caller. “Takaba Akihito? What do you mean?" his voiced dropped dangerously low as he waited for a reply. "I will say this only once more: leave Ryuichi and his alone. It’s not worth your time and effort, you should really be more worried about your own damn business, not what Ryuichi is up to." Tadashi sighed. This whole love-sick puppy bullshit was far more trouble than he was worth.  
   
"I have warned you, Julius," his eyes shifted to a framed photo on his shelf by the door, trying to keep his temper in check. "Akihito is protected. The incident at Macao has officially awarded Takaba protected spouse status. He cannot be touched, unless you want to have two angry dragons and a Russian bear dividing up the spoils of what was your empire while they gnaw on your bones." Tadashi moved the receiver away from his ear to let the useless little git throw his tantrum. 

“What I do, and how I do it, has never been any of your concern” he growled. 

“Julius. I am saying this for the last time. Takaba Akihito IS protected. Walk away. Just do what you were told to do and leave them to me, capisci?” He pulled the receiver away from his ear again, as the caller vented his absolutely outraged spleen. 

Tadashi could almost picture him foaming at the mouth, rabid-like, if he was sure Julius was actually a warm-blooded mammal. Tadashi ended the call, not prepared to deal with one little chickenshit’s childish actions. As he crushed his cigarette in the ashtray and rubbed his temples, he thought to himself for the nth time, 

‘I'm getting too old for this shit’. He leaned back in his chair as the little red panda jumped over onto his desk and sat looking up at him. Tadashi reached his hand out, and the little guy rubbed his face on the tall man’s wrist.  
   
"Some people’s children just haven't got a clue, do they.” Apparently  
agreeing, the panda licked his wrist. Then the panda ran up his arm back onto his shoulder, making himself at home as it wrapped its tail around the man's neck. Tadashi smiled at its antics as he reached over the desk to access the intercom.  
   
His office door opened, halting his action; a smaller man came in to the office proper, holding a tray with a cup of coffee and a file. The man gracefully entered and gave a dazzling smile to his boss as he walked towards the desk.  
   
"Ren, good morning. I've brought you some good strong coffee, a tablet, and that file you requested yesterday. I take it Julius was his usual charming self?” the new arrival asked as he gave an eye roll, sitting in the seat opposite the desk. The newcomer was in his early 40's, with petite features and his lilac eyes sparkling in the morning light.   
   
"Mr. Astor. You alway know what I need before I do." Hiding his amused smirk behind the cup, he took a small sip, admiring the way his secretary’s blush dusted his cheek a very pretty rose colour. Tadashi groaned quietly. 

Martin Astor had worked for him in one capacity or another for nearly 30 years, and he still looked as breathtaking as the first day he laid his eyes on him as a 15 year old street kid filching watches and lifting pocketbooks. Much like when he first took him in and started grooming him for this role, he was still amazed at how the younger man always exceeded his expectations.  
   
"That's what I get paid the big euros for, to anticipate your every need, sir." Those lilac eyes danced with mischief; they sat looking at each other, as if they were communicating telepathically to each other. All of a sudden the red panda jumped off Tadashi’s shoulder with a growl aimed at Astor. 

“There's no need to be get jealous, little one”, the animal shifted his head to the side, as if he was pouting. Tadashi laughed out loud, making his secretary giggle behind his fist, making sure not to anger the little panda with the sharp teeth. The red panda darted off the table towards his tree in the corner of the office in a huff.  
   
"While you were on the telephone, sir, I was advised that your package was received and as predicted, Ryuichi hit the roof. He seemed to be in a foul mood. Your little darling, even as he lay dying, has managed to drive a wedge between Akihito and Ryuichi, just before their nuptials.” Tadashi bust out laughing.  
   
"I would have loved to have seen that; my precious rascal can be such a little devil”. His secretary smiled an amused smile as he shifted in his seat, watching his boss' mood improve.

"Izaya will recover when the antitoxin is administered, and Akihito will forgive Ryuichi eventually." Martin nodded his head in agreement.  
   
"God help him when he finds out Ryu and Izaya are brothers! I fear for the poor boy’s mental health. Well, I would love to play with them, but I have other business to attend to," Tadashi chuckled, opening the file folder on his desk, his red and gold-fleck eyes absorbing the information contained in the document. His Mr. Astor was brief and meticulous, as usual. Tadashi closed the file and looked at his secretary.  
   
"However, our not-so-esteemed associate, Mr. Julius, has recently become even more of a liability than he was.” The elegant man gave his junior a sharp look, one his secretary knew meant someone was going to die.  
   
"Sir, while it may be difficult to believe, I suspect he will do something… idiotic?, before we can complete the arrangements”, he paused as he leaned back in the office chair “for a way to stage his unfortunately early demise," he finished, giving his boss a diverting look.

Tadashi lit another cigarette, contemplating his secretary’s words, his mind sorting through scenarios. He glanced up at the laptop, and gave a sad smile at the picture on his screensaver; his thoughts were about to take a melancholy route when he was disrupted by his secretary’s cell phone ringing, and he watched the man’s expression closely. Turning off his laptop, he recognised that look in his secretary’s eyes as he gripped the mobile phone a little too tightly.  
   
"Astor here…, oh. I understand. Thank you!" he seemed thoughtful as he started fiddling with his phone on his lap. Tadashi knew he wasn't going to like whatever his secretary was about to say, as Martin only fiddled with his phone when there was unpleasant news. He watched the man opposite as he straightened up, then looked at his boss in the eyes.  
   
"It seems, sir, your conversation this morning with Mr. Keel has fuelled his madness. He has done something incredibly stupid” Aston sighed, glad that his boss' gun was in the safe behind the Monet before he explained that the idiot had just ordered a hit on Takaba Akihito. ¥300 million for his cold corpse by the end of the week."  
   
Tadashi just looked at his secretary, his usual cool persona was gone, replaced with a fury in his beautiful eyes. After what seemed to be an era of unbridled rage at Julius’ idiocy, Tadashi recovered from his initial surprise and inwardly sighed; his mind already beginning to formulate a plan.   
   
"It looks like I will be returning to Japan immediately. I'm sorry, Martin", he purred as he moved around the table, setting his hip on the edge of the desk with one hand in his pocket and with the other he gently caressed the other man’s face, who blushed dark enough that the tiny freckles usually hidden across his nose instantly sprang into view at the intimacy his boss was showing.

"And seeing how Izaya is... incapacitated, it looks like I will have to intervene." Pulling his hand away, he pushed off the desk to gather his jacket.  
   
"Understood, sir. I can always have Mr. Keel disposed of before your jet lands” he mentioned as he started typing on his smartphone again.  
   
"No. No, I have no doubt that Ryuichi would like that pleasure for himself; but get things ready for him, just in case he needs a hand", he added, giving a unspoken order to Mr. Aston. It always made the relatively younger man marvel that his boss’ voice could be both soothing and terrifying at the same time, leaving no room for discussion.  
   
"Will you be attending the wedding then, sir?” the secretary asked, busily tapping on his phone, multitasking.  
   
Tadashi paused at the surprise statement, "I wasn't planning to," he stood thinking for a minute. "Ready my tux. If I find I have the time, I just might attend... fu fu fu..."  
   
"Sir, something has me puzzled. May I ask, how did Izaya get sick in the first place; he’s usually so...so...", he left the statement up in the air.  
   
"So... distrusting? Paranoid?” Tadashi just smiled as he stood up to leave again. “Izaya was with me at the time he was poisoned. I know you will run everything smoothly while I go clear this mess up," he said, putting his jacket on. “Oh, and I'm expecting a visit from the happy couple for the weekend, so please receive them with the utmost courtesy." He winked at his secretary, who began to laugh.

“Everything that needs to done, will be done. I will prepare the west wing for our happy couple and company.”  
   
The secretary stood up and bowed as he watch Tadashi put his hat back on, swiping the peak in a smooth motion. He slipped his hand into his pocket, picked up his trusty walking stick and left the office without another word.

 

xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx

 

The Waterford crystal tumbler shattered against the wall when he heard the click which ended his call with Tadashi. Julius was livid. How dare that man speak to him in that manner?! Who did he think he was! He grabbed his hair in frustration, unknowingly mimicking his target and screamed, startling his guards in the other room.  
   
Three men burst in, guns drawn. Julius just looked at the men as if they had grown horns on their heads. "Imbeciles! What do you think you’re doing?" Julie stood tall and strode over to grab another drink. He was still very angry at how Tadashi spoke to him, that jumped-up lapdog, doesn't know who he talking to. Julius’ mood improved as soon as he had the idea of showing that old man the power of Julius Keel.  
   
"Men, I’ve got a job for you." They holstered their guns and stood to ease. "I want Takaba Akihito, Asami’s little whore, dead by the end of the week. To the victor go the spoils, which in this case is 300 million in cash, when whomever it may be delivers me his dead or dying carcass on or before his wedding day, this Friday. 

 

“Leave me. Now!” he barked as the men stood there aimlessly, waiting in case the boss decided to give them any more orders. As the men started to leave, Julius changed his mind as an idea struck him, (insert own joke here).  
   
"Wait. Would you ask Mr. Morris to come in? I believe I have a job for his unique talent." The men left, leaving Julius reviewing his conversation with Tadashi not so long ago. He decided he was going to put down that man once and for all. Really, thinking he was ‘all that”. 

 

The Medici had sent him as he was supposedly The Man for the Job. Ha, but he quickly recognised the man was just a paper pusher. He was hired to end Takaba and Ryuichi’s relationship, but all he got was excuses instead of results. However, he was the link between himself and the Medici. Maybe… This was a test of his resourcefulness. Maybe they would thank him if he eliminated a has-been in their midst. Maybe the Medici would give him Tadashi’s place at the table for removing such an inefficient agent… his thoughts were disrupted as he heard a knock on his suite door.  
   
"Enter", he fixed himself another drink, which helped to calm his center.  
   
"Oh, thank you for coming so quickly, Mr. Morris. Please, take a seat”, he gestured to the beautiful pair of gilded seats.  
   
"You always show me the most gracious hospitality. When I'm in town. What would you have of me?" he asked as a sly smile appeared.  
   
"Always straight to business. A man named Ren Tadeshi. I would like him to disappeared. ASAP, Mr. Morris."  
   
"I will require half my fee upfront, paid to this account", the other man  
said as he handed a business card with writing on the back to his  
employer. "The rest is to be paid after the job is completed."  As he stood to leave, he gave a small bow, then he was gone.  
   
Julius reclined in his chair, feeling rather pleased with himself.

   
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
 

Asami stood at the end of Izaya’s bed, watching like a hawk as the antitoxin was administered. The doctor moved back from the IV line, carefully watching his patient for signs of rejection.  
   
Asami had had the ampule of liquid identified, and apparently it was a serum used to treat milder cases of botulism poisoning. Asami’s mind was confused as to how the hell did his little brother get poisoned. He was furious, which meant someone was going to pay dearly for touching what was his. The room felt heavy with tension. Asami was grateful that Feilong had said they would go ahead to make sure the spare room and supplies were ready for the Sion team’s return, and meet them back in Tokyo; and if he needed anything all he had to do was ask. Feilong also agreed to let him know if Akihito got in touch, and he promised he would do the same.  
   
A slight shift on the bed had Asami’s intense focus on Izaya, who moaned as his eyes blinked opened. His red eyes fixed on his big brother as a small smile graced his lips, then they slid close and fell back asleep.  
   
"As you can see, he will be fine after a week or two of recovery; he was very lucky”, the doctor spoke as he wrote something on his clip board.  
“Asami-sama, he’s a very lucky young man. Any longer, and his organs  
may have started to fill with different bodily toxins; he could’ve  
slipped into a coma as his body slowly shut down, and eventually, died."

Asami nodded towards the doctor, who left the room with Kirishima, leaving the two Asami brothers alone. Ryuichi sighed; the darkness that had hung over the room was gone, letting in a feeling of relief. He sat by his brother's bed, moving some of the hair from over the boy’s eyes. His skin was still clammy, but he would survive. Asami sighed deeply. He felt relieved at this moment, but as he looked away from Izaya to the note that he received from this Tadashi person, about a hundred questions he wanted answered surfaced. The main two questions were, however, how did this person know he had been poisoned, and who would volunteer to save Izaya’s life. Short of his Akihito, there was no one on this planet who, in their right mind, would if they knew his brother, would be willing to save Izaya’s life, except for himself; even as his mind screamed at that knowledge.   
   
He watched a peaceful Izaya sleep for a few minutes, his face calm and restful, without a care in the world, (for now). He let a small smile escape as he leaned over and kissed the boy’s damp temple, then stood to leave. Asami’s phone vibrated in his pocket, he was surprised to see it was a text from Akihito.  
   
‘ryuichi:

we need to talk. meet me at our park, at 2 p.m.

love, akihito’  
   
Asami felt relieved apprehension about the meeting. 'Now, how do I go about explaining him and his games?’ he wondered, giving his little brother one last fond look before exiting the room, leaving Izaya to recover in peace before the flight home.

****

Kei was tired. The weekend away had been a welcome change from his usual routine of helping run the Sion empire, coordinating the merger of the Arbatov and Baishe interests, keeping Yoh and Feilong in touch with the stronghold back home, working with Suoh to guard their boss and friends while managing to maintain his reputation of total omnipotence on the happenings of the underworld. And most recently, taking up his mantle of head babysitter. Akihito’s getting married hadn’t slowed down his wild streak by much, and now adding to it the unpredictability of the younger Asami brother, he could swear he could feel every minute of his almost two decades of dangerous living. The only thing he really regretted in all that time was how he had treated Takaba back in the beginning before they’d made their peace with each other, and how he seemed to be getting paid back in full for it by Izaya. Why his birth mother hadn’t named the runt “Typhoon” or “Earthquake” or even “Natural Disaster” as a warning was beyond him.

Stopping at his desk before he gathered Ryu and Feilong for their first senior partners meeting, he texted the head guard on duty at the penthouse for an update on the boy’s condition in case his boss asked. Reviewing the paperwork in the portfolio on his desk as he waited, he realised it was taking too long to report back. As he picked up his phone to try the guards outside in the hallway, he got a notice that he received a message. With a mild feeling of dread, he tapped on the screen, just to be greeted by a selfie of Izaya’s smiling face in front of the bed that held a tied-up guard that had had his pants and underwear pulled down, mooning the phone camera. Kei sighed, rubbing his forehead. The little dick was up and on the loose. Hadn’t even taken one day of the 2-3 weeks of recovery that the doctor had ordered. Kei sighed again, picked up his portfolio and headed to the office door. At least, if Asami-sama asked, he had an answer…

 

  xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx

 

Asami was grinding his teeth with impatience in the Very Important Meeting (to everyone in the room but him, his men and he soon-to-be brother-in-law) with other so-called crime lords (more like court jesters). Feilong was starting to get bored, wishing someone could come along and get Asami pissed at them so he could see what that was like from the outside for once, and hopefully give him some entertainment.

It was still before noon, a fair amount of time to go before the Master of the Keep went to meet his distressed damsel Aki and explained himself. He’d offered to come along and give his immoral support, but for some reason, Asami had graciously declined. Ah, well… Suddenly, the great wood doors burst open, and one even came partially off its hinges. Everyone automatically stood up and pointed their guns at the intruder, fingers on the triggers. 

Only Asami and his two top men hadn’t moved, seemingly unfazed by the sudden action, almost as if this were a common occurrence. Looking back at the figure in the doorway, Feilong noticed some of the familial traits that, under the right conditions, could lead some people to mistake Izaya for a younger version of his brother. Say, about three, four years younger than when they first met in Hong Kong. And he certainly couldn’t deny that the “handsome as fuck” gene seemed to run rather strongly down the male side of this family. 

Asami looked up from the drink that he had been nursing (to keep his hands from shooting some idiot out of frustration), just to see his nemesis dressed in what looks like fisherman’s gear. Izaya, seeing that he has his brother’s attention, decided to speak up. “Asa~miiii, tell the big, bad, and scary men to stop pointing their weapons at me~”. Feilong couldn't help but smile in amusement, waiting to see what the bigger Asami would do. 

“Put your weapons down, all of you. When he is with me, he is relatively harmless.” Everyone slowly and hesitantly put their weapons away while a beaming Izaya skipped over to where Asami was sitting and threw a giant fish onto the boardroom table in front of him.

“Look at what I caught~! It was such a hard catch to land, too. Akihito was so proud of me, he told me to come show you~”. Which was exactly the wrong. thing. to say. Ryuichi wordlessly stood up and shot the fish, making a big hole in the inflatable fishie, an even bigger hole in the table top, and Izaya scream like a  
hysterical little bitch. “How could you! You murderer!” 

“It’s a bloody rubber blow-up fish! What, ran out of “girlfriends”? Now, either go  
over and bother Kirishima, or sit with me and behave.” Ignoring the empty seat near his brother, Izaya jumped onto Asami’s lap, swinging his legs like a little kid. “Everyone, we will have this meeting another time. Now, leave.” As the others left, feeling rather disgruntled at being dismissed so abruptly, leaving behind only an annoyed Ryuichi, a contented Izaya and a gleeful Feilong.

 

Speaking of which, the young leader of the Baishe decided it was time to make Asami the Younger’s formal acquaintance. “Asami, who might this gentlemen be?” Before Asami had a chance to make introductions, Izaya had already given a loud wolf whistle, moved off of his lap, slithered across the table, and poured himself into Feilong’s lap. Feilong could feel Asami the Elder glare at him as if the one making himself at home was Akihito. Feilong, being a horrendous flirt, ignored Asami’s death stare and caressed Izaya’s cheek with the back of his hand. “And you are...?” Izaya sent Asami a side-ways smirk.

“I’m alllllllll yours, gorgeous”, the tiny terror purred, rubbing into the soft touch like a cat. “Also, I’m Asami’s baby brother, Izaya. Say, has anyone ever told you you’re all nice and bendy and a make a really good bed warmer?~” Which only made Feilong more than willing to play along. Asami, seeing the wicked gleam in Feilong’s eyes, and not willing to witness what happens when an unrepentant flirt meets an irresistible tease if one of those happens to be his sibling, grabbed his younger brother’s scruff and hauled him back into his own lap, much to a mock-pouting Feilong’s delight. Izaya, now safely away from the trifler in question, instantly become bored, and without a sound he picked up his shot-up fish and walked out without a backward glance. 

 

Feilong was about to poke some fun at Asami with a couple of suggestive enquiries, only to completely freeze at seeing his expression. “Ryuichi, are you alright?” the man asked, genuinely concerned, never having imagined the lord of Sion even having that expression. Asami turned to him, deeply troubled. 

“I have no idea what to do. I honestly thought he’d grow out of it once he was out of high school and he wasn’t a teenager anymore. I don't know how to deal with him; I’m going to go mad. I used to be a tough crime lord, feared and respected. Whenever Akihito caused problems, it was because he didn’t realize he was out of his depth, not because he was being malicious. But that little shit there just runs roughshod all over me and doesn’t care who’s around to see it. What could I have possibly done that was horrible enough to deserve this?” 

Having become the world’s foremost expert on all things to do with “illegal” and “Asami”, just to be able to go toe-to-toe with him over most of a decade and live, a couple of the more lurid examples of the man’s past misdeeds came to mind. Unsure of what he actually wanted to hear, Feilong just put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it in solidarity of having a younger, rambunctious, reckless male around that he, too, couldn’t quite bring himself to strangle. “We will talk about this later. I may be able to give you some survival tips.” 

  xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx  
 

Later, Asami sat alone on their bench, in their park. Early on in their relationship, when both he and the kitten were still feeling things out with each other, this was one of the few places they could be see each other and just talk. Neutral territory, as it were. No matter what was said, or how they’d rile each other up, he wouldn’t grab his boy and forcibly carry him off from here, and his Akihito wouldn’t try to run away or disappear from here. But, chaperoned limo sex in the parking lot was never off the table here, either.

Ah, here came Akihito now. He wasn’t being hustled into the office or the penthouse by Suoh or Shinji or Kei, resentful and cursing or mortified like a little boy caught running away and returned to his rightful place. He strode with purpose, unafraid and sure of himself. His shaggy bangs stirred in the slight breeze, uncovering both of those blue eyes at the moment he caught sight of his lover. The pride and desire in those eyes! His young man wasn’t slinking about anymore, skittish and nervous. He was coming for his answers, ready to meet them head on. 

He stood up to greet his kitten with a relieved look on his face, mouth opening to ask him how he was, hands rising to reassuringly rub his blond’s arms when Akihito walked straight up to him, into his arms, their lips coming together in a fiercely possessive, passionate kiss that stole both their breath and thoughts away. Breaking the kiss, his kitten gazed up at his face for a minute before he breathed in deep and asked “Do you want to talk here?”

Brushing a kiss over his Akihito’s brow, he smiled down at him and murmured “Let’s go to your café”, before sliding an arm firmly around his shoulders and heading out of the park.

 

  xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx

 

Izaya, dressed in the café’s waitresses French maid uniform, was becoming bored with Asami's inability to explain to Aki the whole truth, partially because he didn’t even know the answers to some of the blond’s questions about who “Carl” was, exactly. He thought he was going to enjoy watching his brother explain what that whole student counsellor jazz really was about, but with the look on Aki’s face, it seemed like Izaya would have to take matters into his own hands.   
   
Discarding the order he was supposed to be serving onto a random empty table, he came up and took a seat on Asami's lap. Akihito started in disbelief at the bold move this mystery person made, fists clenching like he was ready to rip him/her off his man. Peeling off his fake eyelashes and placing them on the plate in front of them, (where they lay, looking like a pair of mutant spiders), and using the expensive linen napkin to wipe off his dark lipstick and eye shadow, he took out his glasses from who knows where and slid them on as he called Akihito by name in his regular voice, watching as the blond look shocked to recognise his friend and work buddy.  
   
"Takaba Akihito, you really are one of a kind. Not only did you manage to get my dear Ryuichi tongued-tied~…”; Asami couldn't speak; what on earth was his brother trying to do?! "but you’re making me break my own rule of observing but not getting involved to save his future happiness. Our dear little kitten, you may want to stay seated for this one; trust me~".  
   
Asami didn't know why he didn't automatically shove Izaya off his lap, even  
though he could feel himself crying on the inside. Asami was snapped out of his  
thoughts when he felt Izaya lean his head down closer to his own, beside him,  
both facing Akihito, then take his face in hand, and slightly push his cheeks up, seemingly shortening and broadening his face somewhat. "Everything is laid out in front of you, Aki. All you have to do is put two and two together~. Your big bro worked this out; so can you~" he added before letting his jaw relax and drop as his mouth remained closed, making his face lengthen, and throwing the blond a familiar smirk. 

Akihito examined both of their features, eyes widening and mouth gaping open.  
"Holy shit; you're family?!” he asked incredulously. Izaya threw his hands up in the air in mock celebration, releasing the confetti he’d made from his order pad. "Bingo~!” he crowed. Akihito thought back about the times he saw Asami and “Carl” interact, and felt… odd? "I’m guessing being Asamis, there was a few good reasons why you never told me that he was your brother, but you two are so… physically affectionate towards each other; perhaps a bit more than siblings should be… whatever your name really is?”

“Izaya. Asami-Orihara Izaya. Or ‘Available’ to you, sweet thing. Anytime.” he said, making kissie lips and the international hand sign for ‘call me’.  
   
Asami decided now was the time to speak up. "I know. This wasn’t how I was brought up. With my mother, actions always meant more than mere words. My brother, however, had been raised with lots of cuddling and affection at his home before he came to live with us. He was used to receiving and giving physical displays to those he liked, and it would help to curb some of his more outlandish behaviours, so Mother and I would give him with what attention we could. Unfortunately, he hasn't outgrown that childish trait yet."  
   
When Akihito began to stand up, Asami was worried. "I just need some space to process this. One of my best buds not only isn’t who I thought he was, and has been lying his ass off to me, but my future husband’s admitted he’s been committing the sin of omission, and now I’m getting another little brother? Just give me a bit, and I’ll be back later.” As he moved around the table, Asami tried to catch his hand to keep him there. Instead, his kitten squeezed his fingers and slipped away. Watching as Akihito becomes lost in the sea of people outside on the sidewalk, he sighed. Bumping heads with his big brother, Izaya tried to make him feel better. 

"Don’t worry, Ryu, he'll come around. You do have to understand, this must have been a shock to him. You'll still get married, trust me." Asami could only squeeze Izaya's waist as a silent thank you for the unexpected support, just having to trust in his little love’s resilience and forgiving nature for both of them. 

Just then, a pair of hands covered his eyes. Asami heard Izaya giggle,  
and reached up to remove the blinders. Just to see Akihito’s big, goofy upside down grin hanging over his head. The blond stuck his tongue out, moved around his man and pushing Izaya’s legs over, climbed into his fiancé’s lap himself. 

With a sudden double armful of squirming, jostling boys sitting on him, Asami just gave up and embraced them both. As Aki looked at Izaya, he raised his eyebrow in query, and guessing what the blond wanted, the dark-haired boy winked as he pulled out his phone. Silently nodding in time with each other, on the three count they each took a cheek and laid a wet, sloppy raspberry of a kiss on it while Izaya snapped a picture of the on Ryuichi’s face. 

This tender moment of family bonding was broken, however, when Izaya got hit over the head with a tray by one of the actual wait staff. “Stop stealing one of our uniforms! We know you don't work here, so get out, you pervert. And don’t leave the fishnet stockings behind!”

 

  xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx

 

Asami was sitting in his office, trying to sort out the last of the next day’s meetings, only to be interrupted by call from an angry Akihito. “Explain yourself. You shot him. three. times. You shot him in front of Izaya. You shot his new friend. For what? How could you?!” 

Asami stopped Akihito from raving. “Wait. Akihito. What are you talking about?”

“Don't act innocent. Izaya called me up, crying his eyes out, talking about how you  
shot his new friend 3 times right in front of him. I had to deal with that for 2  
hours!” Asami just slammed his forehead on the desk, causing Akihito to stop short at hearing the loud thump. 

“I didn't shoot anyone. I shot a fish. A FAKE rubber fish.” 

Akihito stayed silent for a moment. “Still. It was a harsh thing to do. You should apologise; he really liked that fish. Supper will be late; don’t you be too.” With that, Akihito hung up, leaving Asami to wonder if that was Izaya’s plan all along, getting the new brother mad at the old one. 

 

  xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx

 

When he had come back to the penthouse, he really didn’t even care about that fish anymore. Akihito had called Izaya back, and after somehow wiggling the truth out of him, had torn a strip off of the red-eyed devil for trying to cause shit between the two of them. And Izaya apparently had just sat there and took it.

Which meant the little weasel was up to something. But for tonight, Asami had made a point of returning home early-ish, and a barely clothed Kitten had been waiting for him, warm and willing, table set and food waiting. Eschewing his regular seat, he had chosen instead to make himself at home in the large, muscular lap, alternating between feeding his lover, then himself. Once the meal was over, they enjoyed some dry white wine mixed with sweet kisses as Akihito moved about, rubbing teasingly against his fiancé’s groin.

Forehead to forehead, blue eyes gazing into gold, Akihito apologised for making him worry while his brother was so ill, but he had to leave right then or he felt he would’ve disposed of “Carl” himself for being so familiar with his man. Never one to turn down a possessive little kitten, Asami made nice with him, seeing as how it looked like they were going to make up for lost bedroom time from the night before. And when his boy licked the taste of the wine from his lips as he started to grind more firmly against him, and whispered breathlessly in his ear that he was ready for his deserved punishment, Asami damned near had to picture Mikhail’s face to cool himself down before they befouled the dining room table again. Because he had bigger plans, something he had been waiting for a worthy excuse to use on his wiley boy…

Maybe an hour later, rock hard and far more aroused than he’d been in a while, Asami was semi-reclined on the bed beside his boy in the secret room, watching the blond try to writhe against the mattress in his bonds, moaning in ecstasy, unable to even beg or plead for his tormentor to stop or have mercy anymore. Asami had been beside him, licking the sweat off parts of his body, teasing his balls with his tongue and lately starting to prep his sweet little hole for a fast approaching hard pounding, all while avidly taking in the blond’s progression to ruin. 

He hadn’t wanted to rake up any old, bitter feelings from their earliest collisions together, especially with his breath-taking boy going through so much of his own turmoil lately, but since this wasn’t so much a punishment as much as a “prolonged enforced pleasure session”, he was pretty sure his boy wouldn’t complain too loudly. Once he had stripped his blond bare, then strapped down his out-stretched arms and legs, those lust-hazed eyes of his had barely glanced at what Asami had produced until he had used a judicious amount of lube on the long tube-like probe, licked the pre cum from his kitten’s member, and gently breached the slit at its tip. 

The shocked gasp turned into a long, low whine that ended in a throaty moan as Asami finished threading the probe into the boy’s urethra; all the way down to the root of his cock, down to his prostate, and turned the device on. The vibrations on the first setting made him tense and shiver. The third setting had him trying to pull the posts off the corners of the bed frame. Fifth setting had him slack jawed with drool and tears starting to leak out as those beautiful feverish blue eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp, making little whimpering sounds. Asami, meanwhile, had been enjoying the show up close and personal, tracing his fingers over his boy’s damp skin, along tendons and muscle contours, gently biting ticklish spots to get little flinches and groans in response. On the eighth setting, Akihito seemed to be working hard just remembering to breathe. 

Asami had succumbed to his own need and had been carefully manhandling his own raging hard-on, just to take the edge off as he started whispering things into has Akihito’s ear, things like how he wanted his lover like this, so badly it was becoming painful to restrain himself.

That deep, rumbling voice, hoarse with desire, murmuring about taking him so hard for so long he’d be nothing but a grease stain on the sheets. Doing it over and over again over the next 24 hours so much, his boy wouldn’t be able to leave the bed, much less their home, so Asami needn’t worry about being left standing alone at their wedding.

That comment made Aki try to respond to him, but the boy was just too overwhelmed to think, much less speak. No longer willing to wait, the dark man skipped to the highest setting on the vibrator as he drove his fingers into the blond, seeking inside for that sensitized bundle of nerves and finding it, rubbing it as he felt the vibrations from inside through his fingertip. The boy arched off the bed howling, desperate, needing to cum. 

Having more than enough waiting himself, Asami withdrew his fingers, gripped the boy’s cock and carefully but quickly withdrew the probe, watching his kitten shake violently and scream as he was finally able to explode. Tears of pleasure and relief poured down his dusky cheeks as he collapsed back onto the sweat-soaked sheets as Asami released the ties that had held his lover down and pulled the boy to him, entering him with a snarl. Aki, not even recovered from his climax and overly sensitive, whined helplessly at this new assault on his body, still feeling the sensations of the device deep inside as Asami’s eager cock found his gland and set about savaging it. Short, desperate minutes later, they both cum, panting hard. Aki was barely awake on the bed, chest heaving and whimpering in Asami’s grip as the man himself slowly came down from his own high. 

Giving a last nibbling kiss to his kitten’s shoulder, he got up to retrieve a damp washcloth and towel to begin the after care for both of them. After looking after cleaning them both, Asami tenderly picked his lover up and carried him into their bedroom, placing him carefully in the bed before covering him with a sheet and getting some juice for his kitten, finally joining his weary boy. Pulling his limp noodle of a lover up on top of him, he turned off the light and nuzzled his still sensitive boy, getting a mewl in response. “Well, Kitten, think you’ll feel like running anytime soon again?”

Grumbling sleepily, Aki tried to move his head to lay it on its other side, but gave up when he was too worn out to do it. Finally cracking an eyelid to look up at the man he was going spend the rest of his days with, there was a spark in his one visible eye as he managed to answer: “If that’s what’ll be waiting for me when I come back, I may have to run more often.”

 

 

Izaya's shenanigans....

Izaya: I laugh in the face of danger!

Akihito: You were crying for 45 minutes and begged Asami not to leave you, so Kei had to get you ice-cream

Izaya: That was ages ago

Akihito: It was 10 minutes ago

**** **** ***** ***** ******

Akihito: I’m sorry about what I said to you.

Izaya: And for punching me in the face?

Akihito: No, you deserved that.

**************

Asami: I assume you realise this kind of idiocy will not be tolerated

Izaya: Is there another type of idiocy you would be more comfortable with?


	43. The Day Of the Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the week before the wedding and Akihito has to now deal with the delightful bro in law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Happy New Year to everyone, I hope 2018 bring happiness and success to everyone.
> 
> Again we have to thank lainie, for getting this chapter made, if she hadn't kick my ass, we still would be waiting for this chapter, and the lovebirds would never get married. Again we bow down to her genius, in making my ramble into something I hope is an enjoyable chapter, she alway adding her unquie flair and humour to every the chapter.

Chapter 43: The Day Of the Night Before

A finely manicured cardinal-red nail struck the wooden desktop in slow, deliberately petulant irritation; the hushed room resonated with the metronome-like tapping. Then it stopped. The lady shifted in her ornate, high-backed Victorian scroll worked chair, her throne in all but fact. Her other hand gripped the chair arm before she sensually stood up. Moving towards the windows that looked out upon the vast oriental garden her pewter eyes scoured the landscape, as if the search for her answers would come from out there. Her lips parted slightly to let a slight sigh escape, yet another signal of her annoyance. Turning her head, her long walnut-hued hair flowed over her shoulder as she came around to speak to the only other person in the room.

"You assured me, that it would be done. You assured me, that your man was more than capable. You assured me, over and over. And now, the Russians are asking questions they shouldn't even think to ask!" Her smooth voice couldn’t help but betray her displeasure. She moved towards her audience, stopping to stand over the seated man. Her eyes, cold like frosted metal, looked through the man as she waited for some kind of an answer before another small sigh escaped. Moving away, she went to sit down once more, inflexible and unyielding.

"I can also assure you, Miss, I too am disappointed at the outcome. He was perfect for the task. It was, however, a risk in the first place to try to manipulate the gwai lo {{“ghost people”, Cantonese slang for Caucasians}} into believing it was his idea; however, events are now in place to eliminate the boy once and for all, and to take Sion away from that man shortly afterwards.”

"It was unfortunate that the boy first turned to Feilong, then returned to Tokyo under his Family’s protection."

The man looked away, eyed narrowing at the mention of the head of the Baishe’s name before he continued. “Julius did his part: the men who carried out the plan did their jobs admirably and have since been disposed of in ways that will not draw attention. 

Keel’s actions behind Takaba’s departure are still unknown, and any further involvement by him has no connection to us." The lady nodded her head, permitting her accomplice to continue.

"No one knows we were the architects behind the whole fiasco”, the man relaxed slightly back into his own chair for the first time since he’d entered the room, and grimaced.

"So, why then is that Russian playboy involved," he mused, mostly to himself. “How did Arbatov even think to look for a link between an unknown party and Asami?”, the man frowned slightly as he glanced at his hostess.

She returned his look with a flat, icy one of her own that promised death where he sat if he continued with that line of thought. The man bristled briefly before collecting himself and continued. 

"We didn't anticipate that the boy would run to Hong Kong and his former abductor, or afterwards return on his own. However, no one knows it was us, so be at ease. At most, the Russian is sniffing around, asking questions he'll find no answers to, just to try and curry some favour with his senior partners. And if he does find something, well, all trails lead to Keel."

The woman’s posture finally seemed to uncoil somewhat. "How are we going to resolve this matter. Ryuichi will be married to that boy in a few days” she questioned softly, her voice dripping with distaste.

"I believe that Keel has put a sizeable bounty on the boy’s head, so there is already a substantial chance that it will succeed. He has hired the Mr. Morris to hedge his bet, as the man’s kill record is flawless. The Russian is just stumbling in the dark. He most certainly knows nothing concrete as there was nothing for him to find."

"So again, how are we going to resolve this problem?" the lady asked, her voice now void of any emotion.

"I've already set a backup plan into motion, should Mr. Morris happen to fail. Relax, Miss, and soon everything Asami owns will be ours for the taking. Trust me."

The words sunk in for a moment, then she nodded again before permitting herself a tight, unpleasant smile. The man relaxed and let himself return to his habitual daydream for a moment, the image of the great Asami Ryuichi laying dead at his feet giving him goosebumps along with a cold satisfaction. With Asami dead, both the business and underworld triumvirate would crumble. Mikhail would try to grab whatever he could before scuttling back to Mother Russia, and Feilong, all alone and grieving for his “little brother” and his beloved Tao and Yoh, would be the next to fall.

 

**************************************************************************************

 

Drake slipped into the waiting limo once he arrived at Narita airport. As soon as the door shut he was on his phone, talking to his secretary, confirming his appointment at the hotel, and getting the update that Julius had hired Mr. Morris to take Ryuichi’s young man out permanently. Pinching the bridge of his nose was the only outward sign of his towering rage.

"I understand what needs to be done to save Takaba’s life. It looks like Ryuichi’s kitten will have to get his paws a teensy bit dirty to fit in with his new family."

A rushed "Be careful!” was blurted out before the line went dead, but not before he imagined he could feel the distant warmth of his secretary’s blush breeze over his cheek. Fufufu, it always made him smile that Martin could still get embarrassed whenever he showed how much he cared.   
His secretary always made his heart beat a little faster at times like this. With an annoyed sigh at how little time he was able to spend at home with the other man these days, he pushed the image of Mr. Astor from his mind, and set to work planning out how to stymie the assassin before he killed Ryuichi’s boy.

The limousine pulled up outside the hotel, and he stepped out of the car when his driver opened the door, nodding his thanks to the driver as his cane tip clicked on the granite steps as he followed the doorman, striding with purpose into the hotel.

He was very early for the meeting, even by Japanese or German standards. It was a habit he had when he was stressed or out of promising leads, even though to look at him, he disguised it well, looking on with cool indifference as the other party’s flunkies and underlings scurried in panic at his unexpected appearance. It was a look that had taken years of practice to perfect with style. 

Turning up an hour early always unsettled the other group enough that it usually guaranteed a slip-up of some kind on their side, sometimes giving him an advantage. His heels and cane clicked on the marble floor as he was escorted to the private elevator.

As Drake took a seat in the ornate meeting room, one hand in his suit jacket pocket, the other resting on his cane, his leg crossed on his knee as he waited for his host to show up. Hearing the other party approach down the hall outside the doors, the cane came to rest close enough to reach, if need be, for defence. He pulled a Dunhill out of the package from his jacket breast pocket. He was in the process of lighting it as his host appeared, his cherry amber eyes immediately locking onto the younger gentleman as his host entered the room, a slyly amused look appearing as he took the first nicotine hit of the day.

"Mikhail, how are you?" he greeted mellowly as he stood up to shake hands.

"Ren, early as always, I see. The crate of wine you sent me from your vineyard was, as always, a great pleasure to receive." 

Mikhail laughed as he gave Drake a bear hug he normally reserved for family and close friends only; enemies tended think he was attempting to squeeze the life out of them and either tried to struggle or defend themselves. As it was, it’s only due to their long-standing relationship that he was allowed to lift his mentor off his feet.

Once he'd put Ren back down, Mikhail impulsively mussed up his dark hair in a friendly fashion and stepped away from the other man’s faux irate swipe, turning to the table to offer some chay {{tea}} and a light breakfast. Ren gave the young man a mock glare as he fixed his hair with practiced movements.

“I’ll have you know, I've killed people for less than that, Micky”, he growled as he joined Mikhail at the table. After a light breakfast of soft boiled eggs, butterbrots (open-faced sandwiches made up of fresh bread and butter with slices of ham or fruit preserves on them) and cheeses, the men finished their first cup of chay and got down to business.

"It’s always a pleasure to visit with you, but I suspect you are here for something important, otherwise you'd never leave your little slice of heaven in Italy”, Mikhail observed, giving him a leer to suggest he was talking more about a certain someone than just the scenery.

Giving a negligent shrug, Ren agreed. "You are correct, I'd loved to be deep "in" Italy right now. Unfortunately, stupid people continue to do incredibly stupid things, and it seems like it’s always up to me to put things to rights."

A few minutes were spent talking about the weather as the second cups were poured. That was as much as Mikhail could take before his infamous curiosity got the better of him. "Ren, forgive me for saying this, but it's never a good thing when you’re on the prowl. I've known you forever, and you’ll pardon me if I say that you look pissed."

Ren shifted in his chair, still in a relaxed pose as he recrossed his legs. He slipped a second Dunhill between his lips and lit it, inhaling the smoke. His garnet-hued eyes looked at Mikhail with a mix of annoyance and amusement. 

"You see too much, Micky”, he rumbled as he tapped the cigarette on the inside lip of the marble ashtray.

"You know that the Medicci has been lending support to the CEO of Tempest England in hopes of some promising returns." Mikhail nodded in understanding, keeping quiet as Ren never really gave away information for free.

"Rather like we backed you in the beginning of your career, and look at you now, such a successful businessman, from that grubby little boy I first met, sitting on your Papa’s lap at the table, stealing sips of his Vodka." Mikhail shot him his own miffed look.

"Fufufu... Micky. Anyway, some in the council thought Julius could be another such valuable asset.”

“Since when do you do as the council dictates?" 

"Since I get the opportunity to remind them that I'm always right by rubbing it in their collective faces. As much as I have enjoyed this visit, I’d better start preparing Mr. Keel’s “departure papers”."

Mikhail regarded his guest for a moment, then turned to call out to the man standing by the door. "Petrov, get Mr. Drake those documents we discussed.”

 

Meanwhile, back at the penthouse…

 

Aki came shuffling out of the master bedroom in one of Asami’s undershirts over his “at home” boxers, (today’s theme being Pokémon Ultra Sun, with complimenting Ultra Moon socks), scratching his more unruly than usual bed head. Glancing at the unconscious form gurgling away on the couch, he thought that while Izaya wearing underwear in the apartment last night should be counted as a win, the fact that they were on top of his head like a crown probably skirted the intent of Ryuichi’s decree. Whatever. Above his pay grade to worry about this early.

Heading into the kitchen to make some java, he took Asami’s and his mugs… He stopped and frowned for a second. Izaya was an Asami, so he can’t exactly call his fiancé “Asami” with his little bro around, gods alone knew what the perv would do with any slip-ups like that. Speaking of which, whatever that body part was suddenly rubbing up against his back, he was positive it was too low to be his man’s… Sighing, the blond rubbed his eye and grumbled.

“Hey, Izaya. I’ll get you a cup of coffee if you can tell me that your undies are covering what they should be.”

A wiry arm gave his waist a quick squeeze as a sleep husky voice murmured in his ear “For a cup of coffee, I’d tell you anything you wanna to hear. Why, gonna check for yourself?” Nope, waaaaay too early. 

Just then, a larger, warmer, familiar hand reached around from the other side and rested on his stomach, thumb rubbing back and forth softly. An even deeper, huskier voice admonished: 

“If you’re going to rub my kitten’s little tummy, you should at least know how to make him purr.” 

To which his baby brother replied by wiggling between their bodies and squealing in delight “Breakfast porn sandwich? Who-hoo!” A tsk of disgust filled the air as the large arm relinquished its hold and retreated, taking firm custody of the smaller arm and pulling it away from a face palming Akihito. 

Fuck this. Now he just wanted to go back to bed and hope Asa… Ryuichi showered with the P.I.M.A. locked in with him and then marched him out of the penthouse with him on his way to work. Somehow he didn’t doubt the little spaz wouldn’t end up in the walk-in shower with him, handing him his bottles of shampoo and body wash. He had enough to keep him jittery until the wedding Friday without Human Octopus, Junior Edition getting tossed in the mix. Maybe he should say something about his stretched nerves to Asa… dammit!

An few hours later, he got a text from his little bro-to-be, saying to meet him down in the lobby at 4:30 p.m. and they’d go out for a meal, then a club, Izaya’s treat. Not really wanting to spend the evening alone until HIS FIANCÉ came home much, much later, he responded, showered, got dressed, made himself pretty, and headed out the door by 4:20 for the elevator. 

When he stepped through the doors to the main lobby, his high spirits were crimped by an uncomfortably far too common sight: a young blond pretty-boy escort type having a hushed disagreement with the concierge and the front desk manager. Aw shit. 

Another “Asami-sama Quickie Special, Type B for Blond Boy” as he categorized the gold diggers. Puffing out a resigned sighed, he pasted on a fake blasé look, caught the manager’s eye and quietly indicated he was heading out.

The “pretty boy” must have been watching for him (who was he kidding; all the “boys” did), because he put on his best “startled look”, turned around and scooted over to him as fast as his patent-leather-heeled-jangling-chains-booted scrawny little stems could take him. Would this one have an original line of bullshit, at least?

… And that would be a big, fat negatory. Not even a slight variation of the usual “oh dear, did the agency double book us by mistake and you got here first? No problem, hon, later this week, I’ll cover Asami-sama’s appointment for you. Us bleached boys gotta stick together, right?”

Aki just nodded and gave a vague uh-huh, tuning him out, not believing all that hairy horse shit for one second, but damn, was he getting reaaalllllly close to reaching the end of his rope, first just from the pre-wedding jitters, then with the whole upcoming ‘A$ami-$tyle, high cla$$, over-the-top, didn’t even a$k Little Aki for input about hi$ own wedding, let’$ ju$t throw ton$ of money at it’ event; and now, with the twink "mistaking" him for a “mix up” with some Asami “date night” schedule, (because, OBVIOUSLY, blond athletic boys were just the man’s kink, nope, nothing in-depth or long-term involved), he just didn’t want to play anymore. 

Izaya, meanwhile, had been waiting outside, watching with his hood up, and adding two and two together without a calculator, came up to the suddenly weary photographer, planted a sweet peck softly on his cheek as he put his arm around his future in-law’s shoulder, and steered him away from the startled amateur actor, down the front steps and away into the sidewalk’s growing evening crowd.

 

Supper was dull. The preoccupied blond hardly spoke more than a half dozen words throughout the meal, barely looking away from the murky depths of the untouched bowl of cold noodles, tofu, vegetables and broth in front of him that he just stirred around, not even feigning interest in the plate of assorted sushi left temptingly on the table well within his reach.

The information broker knew the photographer’s profile by heart, and the fact that his blond bud was a person of details and action, remaining still and quiet only while laying in wait for his douche bag de jour, getting his photos and bailing the hell outta wherever he was, playing a dangerous game of “kick the can” with assorted bad guy backup before slipping away, all the while knowing his ass was the “can” that would get kicked (or erased) if he was caught, meant this subdued behaviour was far too out of character to let go by. 

Well, now it was time to get things done Asami style.

As soon as they left the restaurant, Aki turned in the direction of home. Just to be swung around and steered in the direction furthest away from home by a steely arm across the back which ended in a firm grip around his arm. Not that disclaimers of ‘not feeling it tonight’ did any good. 

Izaya was far too used to getting his way, so if he had to make things happen his way by himself, big deal. Heading into a double set of black lacquered doors with brass trim, they entered a cloak room area before moving into a large pillared foyer with a definite Art Deco flare to it, leading to a sunken circular dining area in white with the same brass highlights. 

A wide break in the intricate brass railing lead several steps down to the paired tables and chairs for intimate couples seating, while the upper level held bistro tables with a chair for singles seating. A pair of splits in the railing at the far side directed guests finished with their meals to separate after dinner entertainment areas: the doors to the right let out swing music and bright conversation in a pastel pink and cream hall whenever they swung open, the doors to the left seemed to give entrance to a smokey grey, mellower jazz bar setting.

Pausing halfway to the steps, Aki looked around while Izaya caught the attention of the tuxedoed head of security across the floor. Lifting an eyebrow in enquiry, he pantomimed a pair of fingers bringing a cigarette up to his lips, Italian-style. 

The man nodded and pointed with his chin to the left hand doors. Izaya lead Akihito down the steps, through the dining area with the suited and evening gowned dinner crowd, and through the barroom doors. While the blond stopped to look around in the dimmer, more intimately lit area, Izaya went to the back of the room and a three-sided booth that was separated from the rest of the seating. 

 

All but bounding up to the couch, Izaya jumped onto the table and slid across the top, stopping in time to save himself from falling flat on his face on the other side yet still throwing his arms around the gentleman sitting there and gleefully hugging him. “G.G.!”

“Mio caro! {{Italian for “My dear boy!”}} How have you been?” 

“Good, G.G. I brought someone to meet you.” Beckoning a hesitant Akihito over, he hopped off the table, put a hand around the blond’s back and gave him a good shove forward. “This is Ryuichi’s fiancé, Akihito.” 

“Ah, the Dragon’s golden treasure. How are you, my boy?”

Blinking at that comment, Akihito bowed just short of banging his head against the table and properly introduced himself before answering as the elder man chuckled and Izaya huffed in disappointment, then sat down on the horseshoe couch and shuffled around the curve to the middle of the table. 

The elder gentleman still hadn’t given his name to Aki, so he was a little bit uncomfortable not knowing who the was. And if Izaya thought so much of him, then that definitely made him nervous. Sliding into the booth himself, he waited quietly while Izaya and “G.G.” caught up, then their host ordered drinks for the table and after they arrived, it was time for the blond to be in the glare of the spotlight. 

Answering questions that seemed more in line with the kind of interview to see if he was good enough to date a teenaged family member, Aki spent some of the time wondering why such an unusual eye colour on the older gentleman seemed so familiar. Had he met someone with the same claret tone and golden embers floating in them somewhere recently…

Meanwhile, it didn’t escape the resident juvenile delinquent at table that (a) there was a hat on the table, (b) said hat was moving slightly, and (c) there was some soft twittering coming from it. Lifting the brim slightly, he tipped the hat over with a delighted squeal to reveal a tiny red panda with an improvised string harness and leash blinking away on the tabletop. 

Scooping it up in both hands, Izaya held it up to his nose and cooed at it as the youngster sniffed him and chortled back before curling up in his cupped palms and, after a jostle or two to make itself more comfy, it wrapped its tail around itself and snuggled in for a nap.

Looking fondly at the pair, G.G. chuckled and murmured “My pair of little strays.” Turning to Akihito, he confessed “I came across the little one in a back street market, and I couldn’t just leave it there.”

Taking in the hat and the handle of the walking stick hooked over the table edge, Aki finally clicked where he knew the older man from. 

“What, couldn’t find one in Hong Kong when we met?” The other man laughed and smiled approvingly while Izaya glanced between them as he tickled the little panda between the ears with a thumbnail. 

“Have you thought about what we talked about then, Akihito?”

“Yes, and you’re right, of course. He loves me, despite my screwy, stubborn, broke-ass ways, and I love him despite his wealth and status and power.”

“Well then, as long as you two can keep that in mind in the years to come, you should both do fine. Just remember that as hard as you two can fight with each other, to make sure to fight any outsider that would try to break you up or disparage what you both have twice as hard. Someone has to defend poor Ryuichi’s honour, no?”

Izaya snorted at the idea of anyone having to defend his big brother’s honour, or anything else of his. And after another beer, he started alternately stroking the itty bitty pandie’s fur with his thumbs, and voiced his opinion out loud. Barely glancing at Izaya the blond started his second-something beer and gave G.G. an eye roll. “Someone should have beaten him more often as a kid. Scimmia impudente.”, {{‘Cheeky monkey’ in Italian}}, much to his elder’s amusement.

 

Once Izzy and Aki had finally decided to head out towards home and call it a night, they went outside and checking the tall buildings around them, set off in the approximate direction of home. When they had completed a circuit of the block and stopped back in front of their starting point, they pulled over against the side of the building to call for a ride home. 

They were having some difficulty deciding which side of the phone was the screen when a certain jangling chain-booted bee-yotch stomped by searching through the crowd. Raising an eyebrow at each other, they started to do their drunken ninja best to follow their prey.

Watching as the boy stopped outside an alley, they slipped closer, just to overhear the blond from earlier swearing away on the phone to someone about not finding Asami's bitch anywhere. Izzy offered Aki a knife after he slowly started to lose it, but Akihito shook his head as he revealed the knife strapped to his calf, garnering a wolf whistle before he dropped his jean leg back down as he heads into the mouth of the alley, head down and shoulders up. 

Aki grabbed the blond bishie boy by his hair, and not minding the bleach, dragged him kicking and screaming further into the alley and quickly set about shutting him up, then began dismantling him, limb by limb.

After about ten minutes of silence, Izaya slipped into the alleyway just in time to help the boy his brother absolutely adored above all else dump the broken, bloody, wheezing remains of the fake blond party boy into a dumpster. Snapping a couple of quick pics on his phone, he saved them as a wide-spread warning not to try Asami Ryuichi’s bridezilla’s patience any more.

Aki and Izaya then walked (um… staggered?) back to the club, got a ride sent for them, and eventually were deposited safely in front of the apartment building. Supporting each other, and mostly keeping themselves upright, they negotiated the steps and made it into the front lobby. 

There were a few tense moments in the elevator, flirting with motion sickness, but eventually both arrived at the penthouse. 

Ryuichi heard them enter, and came out from the master bedroom to meet them. Seeing the state they were in, he huffed and frowned, grumping out "Where have you two been?!" 

Aki kicked his shoes off in different directions, dropped Izaya off on a couch on the way to his man, and grabbing his lover’s loosened tie by the knot, loudly exclaimed: "Shuddup! Tonight I not only defended your honour, but I beat up one of the little bishonen bitches as a warning for the others not to be coming sniffing after your money or your dick anymore. And now, I’m feeling pretty damn good about it. So prepare yourself Ryuichi as soon as your baby brother decides where he’s going to sleep it off, I'm planning on riding you like a rented mule!”

 

To be continued...

 

Izaya's shennigans...  
______________________

Izaya: *throws stones at Akihito’s window*

Akihito: You have a phone for a reason you know...

*another thud at Akihito’s window*

Akihito: Did you just throw your phone at my window?!

 

*********************

 

Izaya: *stumbling into the room* Out...of battery

Akihito: Huh? Your phone? I have my charger-

Izaya: *holds open his arms*

Akihito: Oh!

Akihito: *Dives in for a hug*

 

**************

 

Izaya: Here you go, a nice hot cup of tea

Asami: It’s cold

Izaya: Nice cup of tea

Asami: It’s horrible

Izaya: Cup of tea

Asami: I’m not even sure it’s tea

Izaya: Cup.

 

*************

 

Izaya: Ugh, this date is so boring

Akihito: This isn’t a date, Izaya. I said I was going to the store

Izaya: Then why did you invite me?

Akihito: I specifically said ‘don’t come with me’ and you said ‘f*ck you Akihito, I’ll do whatever I want’ and walked with me to the store

 

************

Satan: Hey, I bought your soul last month and-

Izaya: No returns.

Satan: Please, it’s making me sad.

 

***************

Asami: So..mind telling me how you two ended up in the hospital with heavy burns and causing an explosion? Do you know how much money I have to pay to fix that?

Izaya: *mumbles* It’s not my fault...

Akihito: *glares* It’s totally your fault. I pointed to a puddle at the petrol station and asked you if the puddle was water or petrol. You said ‘Only one way to find out’ before taking out a lighted matchstick out of nowhere and dropping it on the puddle!

Izaya:...

Izaya: Screw you, you’re supposed to defend me

 

**************

 

Akihito: Would you rather fight a bunch of kindergartners or-?

Izaya: Hell yeah, I’ll fight some kindergartners

Akihito: That’s not even the full quest-

Izaya: Those kids are getting slapped

 

************


	44. Sherlock Orihara and the Case of the Gullible Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is nearly here, Akihito has to deal with something and the only person who can help is izaya, what could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lainie thanks again for your hardworking in getting my dyslexic scribbles into a coherent chapter, your greatness know no bounds.
> 
> Don't forget my immense modesty too, eh.  
> -Lainie-

Chapter 44: Sherlock Orihara and the Case of the Gullible Bride

  
   
Aki felt cold and empty inside. He knew that he should speak to Asami about this, but he couldn’t manage the motivation and effort to do so at the moment. He remembered last weekend, the looks between Feilong and Asami when they’d returned from their round at the paintball range… Maybe Ryuichi had lied, and did regret being stuck with a teaching intern who used to take pictures for a half-assed living while he had surrounded himself with strong, capable people, any of whom were better suited to be by his side in his dark world.

Unconsciously, he was scratching at his neck and chest again. It seemed the boy couldn’t help but fall back into the bad behaviour, triggered by his inner turmoil. Suddenly looking up at his surroundings, he realised that his feet had carried him to the dining/dancing bar where he’d met G.G. the day before. Even though he had just been introduced to the older gentleman, he seemed like someone who had tons of experience and he didn’t mind talking to younger people like Izaya or himself. Some third person perspective was what he needed right now, so despite it being before the regular opening time, the doors were open and he entered the building. Aki made his way across the empty dining room floor and into the jazz bar in search of the man who might commiserate with his problem.

Izaya’s friend wasn’t there yet, but the bartender who was setting up for the night invited him to wait and set him up with a beer. After a second one a little later, a devilishly handsome male sat down next to Akihito.

He couldn’t help but have his eyes captured by the baby red panda sitting on the man’s shoulder. Its owner must have felt his gaze, because he turned his head and gave the blond a dashing look. “Name’s Kireina.” Akihito finally broke away from looking at the animal and looked into what in the dim light appeared to be a pair of smouldering embers, and Kireina chuckled at the boy’s frozen state. Akihito, realizing he not only hadn’t said anything, but only ogled his bar mate like a creep, began to stutter while he blushed and blinked his eyes.

“O-o-oh, uh, n-nice to meet yo-ou”, he said, clearing his throat. “Akihito.” As they kept talking and drinking, Akihito learned that the baby animal’s name was ‘Chia’.

Aki, sensing the friendly/trustworthy/’you can talk to me’ vibe from his new drinking buddy, began to tell him what was going through his mind as Kireina listened closely.

As the kitten started his third beer, Kireina reached out and moved the pint away from Akihito and spoke to him in a soft voice: “I’m pretty sure that your fiancé loves you more than you think. If he’s older than you, he’s had his turn at one night stands, likely even several in a night.

And he knows that any fool can have a new partner every day of the week, but it takes something special to keep someone like that coming back night after night. There’s a reason why he chose to be with you rather than any of the others. Trust him.” Akihito looked down in shame for needing to be reminded of this fact repeatedly lately. “Plus, if he ever did hurt you, I’d be more than happy to slap around his sorry ass around for you~”. That got the blond to giggle.

 “Akihito.” The sudden commanding tone made him jump at the deep voice, cold and without emotion as he whipped his head up to stare at Kireina. “How would you feel if this latest bleach-blond party-bitch was out of the picture?” Akihito was surprised; this wasn’t exactly something he was consulted on every day. As Akihito thought it over, Kireina spoke again. “With him out of the way, then no one can get in between you and your lover. Do you want him gone?”

Akihito mumbled out a barely audible “… I don’t know…”.

“Do you. Want him. Dead?”

Akihito raised his voice a bit. “I don’t know.” He caught a sob in his throat as tears sprang to his eyes. Kireina just softly took hold of Akihito’s arm and lead him out of the bar. The boy looked about and saw that he has been dragged to an alleyway. As he was about to question his companion, he was harshly shoved to the ground. Kireina put the sole of his pricey designer boot down against Akihito’s neck. As the boy attempted to struggle, but was frozen in place by the icy stares of both Kireina and Chia.

“Don’t you want the source of your problem to be gone?” Akihito could feel his anger raising as Kireina kept poking at him with rhetorical questions. As he was about to spit out a few harsh answers, they heard footsteps approaching. Kireina removed his foot, picked Akihito up and pushed the blond and himself into the shadows. As the figure got closer, Aki recognized him to be the “quickie” that tried to get past the apartment building front lobby. The other kid started hissing to himself in anger, kicking out at trashcans and punching a wall.

“Where is he? He said he would be here. Why the fuck is he late!” he demanded of his unresponsive phone.

Kireina just stood behind Akihito as a ravenous look came over his face. Losing some of his polish, he purred into the boy’s ear. “He is right there… You going to let him keep breathing~? Why ever would you want to do that?”

In a sudden rage, the former crime photographer broke away from his captor’s hold, and unwinding his hardened steel dragon belly chain from his waist, he stepped up behind the ranting youth and wrapped Feilong’s manriki around his neck tightly. His wannabe replacement fell to his knees, trying to scrabble for the steel chain that is cutting off his air. 

Akihito just tightened his hold on the weighted dragon heads as the other boy tried to turn so he could claw his attacker, but it was futile as he ran out of air before he got very far and passed out. Akihito let the body drop to the cold, dirty ground and raised his foot to deliver a curb stomp as a final blow to Party Boy’s head, but before he carried through with the deed, he stopped himself. He breathed heavily as Kireina clicked his tongue in annoyance and Chia growled, feeling his master’s displeasure. Akihito felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed defensively, only to have his face harshly shoved into the alleyway wall in a blink of an eye.

Kireina didn't relinquish his hold, only put more pressure on him as he spoke in a low growl filled with murderous intent. “Fail me again, and I will give you a paralytic so you’ll be wide awake when I cut you open, then stop the bleeding with a coagulant and sic a bunch of starving wild dogs on you. You will be aware, but not be able to move or scream during the five minutes or so they will take to eat your guts out while you’re still alive.” Now, having been threatened before by the best, namely Feilong and Ryuichi, Aki wasn’t normally thrown by this type of talk. But something about this Kireina’s demeanour truly lead him to believe that this psycho wasn’t just pissing around. Said psycho, pleased with the kitten’s stiffened reaction, let him go then wrapped an arm around his shoulder and spoke with a cheery tone: “Good. Now: let’s go dancing~”.

Akihito was again thrown by the sudden change of attitude and dumbly nodded, not wanting to make his tormentor angry again if he could help it. But still… “Wait. What about him?” Aki asked quietly as he was moved away from the scene.

Kireina just smiled at him fondly as he chuckled lowly. “Oh don’t worry, pretty little one. I texted someone his location, and they will clean this up for us. Now, let’s go dance~.” Akihito could feel his anger dissolve away into numbness. As they returned to the bar, Kireina insisted that Akihito should have something more to drink, which he took, not wanting to be on the man’s bad side as they slowly moved to the dance floor.

He was trying to work out a way to disappear when he noticed the music in the background. Instead of some smooth jazz song playing, he heard a very recognizable intro beat on bongos to something he thought was from his parents wilder days. As they swung out onto the open floor, the piano and guitar parts that joined in confirmed it: The Rolling Stones’ “Sympathy for the Devil”. Mick Jagger’s unmistakable voice floated out of the speakers as the bigger man enveloped Aki in his embrace and started barely moving, slowly, in counterpoint to the restrained opening music, not moving too far from where they’d started.

Please allow me to introduce myself,

I'm a man of wealth and taste

I've been around for a long, long year

Stole many a man's soul to waste’

Akihito looked around surreptitiously, trying to think of a way out of this situation when an odd flickering at the corner of his eye drew him back to glance at his captor. What he saw made him freeze: the handsome man’s face looked to be doing some high budget movie morphing, like several layers of screen print being peeled off and away from the other. Except, it was more like waves of smoke, swirling across the face, sometimes blending together, sometimes sliding off of the others.

‘Just as every cop is a criminal

 And all the sinners saints

As heads is tails  


Just call me Lucifer

'Cause I'm in need of some restraint’

Kireina seemed pleased, keeping Aki close to him as his facial gyrations continued down his body, shoulders and chest broadening as the boy gaped, becoming familiar proportions that Akihito dreamed about every night, whether they shared the same bed or not. Hot golden eyes smirked down at him, alight with amusement and desire, before the body and features started shifting again, shrinking down to a more slender size and frame, with mocking crimson eyes now grinning slightly up at him.

‘So if you meet me

Have some courtesy

Have some sympathy, and some taste

Use all your well-learned politesse

Or I'll lay your soul to waste, mm yeah’

That was the final straw. Aki was ready to just get the fuck out of there, whether he had to go over, around or through whatever the hell this guy was. As he prepared to make a break for it, a large, strong hand came to rest on the back of his blond head, almost cradling it. Blue eyes were drawn upward once more, and he tried to swallow with a dry mouth as the features became smokey, just the eyes steadily watching him as their height changed again and he was looking up into the most dazzling deep red eyes with golden sparks burning in them…

  

“Kitten?” a gravelly morning voice rumbled against his chest. Gasping, big blue eyes blinked open, startled to see his Ryu’s face so close to his. “Are you alright?” Aki’s eyes darted around the darker face, assuring himself he was awake and his man was still just the demon he knew. The big hand that encompassed the back of his head shifted, mussing his bed head even more. The blond twisted and stretched his arms above him, eyes half closed as he yawned wide, dug his fingers into his pillow, and sprang upright, pounding it repeatedly over his fiancé’s head with gusto, yelling “Fuckin’ Asamis, the lot a yous suck!”, before bouncing off the bed and stomping off to the shower room, muttering and gesturing wildly with his hands before slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.

Ryuichi, not quite sure what just happened or why, pulled the offending pillow off his head as he heard water start running next door. Swinging both legs over the edge of the mattress, he planted his feet on the floor in time to hear a voice float up from underneath the bed: “Well! What crawled up Princess Sassy Pant’s arse and bit him~?”

Resisting the urge to bend down and peer under the bed, (because unfortunately, he knew exactly what type of monster he’d find there), the fixer sighed and put his face in his palms.

“Why are you under the bed, Izaya?”

“Where else am I going to get my beauty rest, hanging by my toes in your closet~?”

To which, only through a supreme act of willpower and self-control, his long-suffering nii-chan, instead of reaching under the mattress, grasping his scrawny neck and hauling his little brother out into the open, just mildly observed: “Why not? You’re already sucking away at my sanity and my will to live.”

As his little brother harrumphed and started to wiggle out from under the mattress, Ryuichi got up and moved towards the closed door, warning as he went: “By the time we’re done in there, you had better be out of this room and have some damn clothes on. I’ve got an important mission for you this morning, and you’d better be cleaned up and ready to go when Akihito is.”

The younger Asami brother was silent momentarily, then came out filled with suspicion from where he remained hidden. “You’re trusting me. Alone, with Aki. ...Who are you, what have you done with my brother, and most importantly, how did you slip it past Kirishima~?”

Ryuichi stopped outside the shower room door and turned to address the bed. “Izaya, do you know what the real job of a Best Man is?”

Black bangs, followed by eyebrows and wary red eyes peered out at him. “Didn’t Kou and Takato do that for you guys last weekend~?” Watching his big brother shake his head ‘no’, the eyebrows wrinkled into a frown.

“The true job of a Best Man is to keep the Groom occupied until it’s time for the wedding ceremony. When weddings are huge lavish affairs, there’s a lot of money spent for just part of one day, and a lot of pressure and stress on the couple getting married to make sure everything goes off perfectly, that all the guests have a good time, and everyone gets their money’s worth. Akihito’s been getting stressed as the wedding date approaches, and he’s been living in his head too much when he’s not kept busy. Now, he doesn’t know that the wedding has been moved up to this afternoon, which means his friends and family won’t be available for him as they’re in transit to the ryokan(traditional Japanese inn). So you, little brother, get to keep him busy while Kuroda, Kirishima and I go ahead to Hakone to get ready.”

“Alright~!” A pair of long fingers hooked themselves over the edge of the bed  
frame above, pulled himself out from underneath and he popped up, eager and grinning. They both stood there for a moment, sharing a conspiratorial smirk until Ryuichi cleared his throat and looked elsewhere while Izaya shifted, glancing away to find his briefs where he’d ditched them during the night. Apparently, a pair of stark naked Asamis with morning woodies had a rather overwhelming effect, even on them.

 

******

 

As Izaya puttered around the kitchen, Akihito sat at the coffee table in the living room, glued to the image on his phone with a conflicted expression. There, on his screen, was the party boy from last night, beaten and bloody, just like he’d left him. There was something different about the way he looked this morning, though; possibly something to do with the way his sightless eyes were staring out of his unnaturally lolling head. Fuck, for all intents and purposes, it looked like he had broke Party Boy’s neck, then left the remains in the alley for trash collection, and then had sent out a warning to stay away from his man.

He knew he should alert Ryu or even Kei or Kazumi, but he really didn't want Asami to know about this right now. He already had enough on his plate with the merger, his new partners, protecting his soon-to-be enlarged family, their wedding in a few days... But wherever his train of thought was headed, it got derailed when a steaming cup and a plated danish pastry was put in front of him. Looking up, he met those mischievous ruby eyes of Izaya’s as he asked “What’s up, buttercup~?" Akihito pondered momentarily the advisability of getting Izaya involved.

Thinking back to his official introduction back at the penthouse, Asami had mentioned that he was an information broker, so he would already have connections and knowledge of these types of things. Izaya, becoming irritated by being stared at while he was being what he considered ignored, harshly pushed Akihito's head back by poking him in the forehead with his pointer finger, snapping him out of his thoughts for a second time. Akihito blinked, then saw Izaya had already made himself comfortable beside him and was looking at the picture on the phone his empty fingers were still cupped around.

As Akihito went to reach for it, Izaya moved it out of his reach. "Looks like a certain kitty is in trou-ble, getting blackmailed just before his wed-ding…~. Whatcha thinking about doing, my blushing bride-to-be bro~?" Akihito could only sit back and sigh in defeat. He really should know better than having an Asami anywhere near his problems. "Honestly, I have no idea. Maybe Feilong would be able-" his sentence was stopped by a sharp tsk and a cold glare. 

"Really, how stupid can you be. His involvement would only complicate things. But don't worry, I'll help you out... like an early wedding present. C’mon, trust me~" Akihito reluctantly nodded his assent, Izaya even more than pleased at his easy capitulation.

"And what are you two up to?" Izaya and Akihito both jumped and turned to see that Ryuichi had entered the room. Akihito and Izaya resisted glancing at each other before both responded with "nothing" in synch as they both wolfed down their breakfast and hastily made ready to leave. The head of Sion narrowed his eyes at both of them, his guts telling him “Trouble Inc.” were up to something. Asami took hold of Akihito by the wrist as he asked again "What’s going on here?" Akihito quickly looked away from his lover to see Izaya heading to put his shoes on, waving his phone in the air as a silent ‘hurry up’ signal. Returning to Asami's gaze, Aki shrugged and said:  "Izaya wants some ice-cream this morning, so we were debating which flavour was the best if you must know. Also, we’ll go to the hotel chapel on our own for the wedding rehearsal; so don't worry, we'll be there 20 minutes minutes early, promise” he assured, leaning up to give his Asami a peck on the cheek. Asami gently grabbed Akihito’s chin, looked deep into his eyes, then smashed there lips together for a toe curling kiss.

"Akihito~!” He startled as he heard his name called by the red-eyed devil in the genkan. 

"I'll see you soon, we’ll be fine. What’s the worst that could happen?" the blond asked, slipping away to get his cross trainers on. Before Ryu could answer, Akihito was out the door, chasing after his brother. He couldn’t help but have a feeling of foreboding, even if this was his plan, especially when his sibling was involved. Both boys separately created/attracted mayhem in equal proportions. The two of them, on the loose, unchaperoned, together? Only gods knew if Tokyo could survive the super typhoon of mischief they may conjure up together.

 

*****

 

Once Akihito caught up to Izaya, he couldn't help but vent his irritation. "You know, you could have waited, or at least helped me out up there." Izaya simply ignored the snarky male, plotting his own schemes. Izaya's eyes widened, making the blond beside him wonder what was going through his head. ‘Hmmm, if we’re going to do this, we’d better dress the part, right?’   
   
Akihito raised an eyebrow at the unnervingly quiet boy beside him. Whether as Izaya or Carl, standard operating procedure was if he was quiet, someone had better find him. Before he realized what was happening, he found himself dragged onto several buses, the train then hauled down a number city blocks in Ikebukuro, halting long enough for Izaya to open a door and push him into a storage room behind a shop that had racks and racks of clothes hanging in it, just waiting.

Half an hour later, somewhat dazed by what had happened, a certain shaggy blond was dressed as a certain doctor/detective’s assistance while Izaya was happily dressed as Sherlock Holmes himself, deerstalker hat included. Ignoring Akihito's displeasured squawks of “what the fuck?!” and "are you kidding me!?", they left the hideaway and walked around the corner only to bump into G.G. Before Izaya could get carried away with his excitement and reveal the man’s identity, he nodded to Akihito as he quickly spoke up in Italian: “I swung by your place and picked up the decoy. What a waste” before switching to Japanese. “Yah! Izaya, we've talked about this, you can't just jump on me like a puppy. What’s with this outfit, did you finally find an honest profession?"

Izaya simply smiled while bouncing in his spot. "Well, Akihito here is being blackmailed just before his wedding day, and now we are investigating. You know, to play the part, you have to dress the part." The older gentleman seemed pleased with having a straight forward answer for once, and nodded knowingly.  
   
"Oh, I see~ What would you say to making it more challenging, since it sounds like such a simple task for you." Izaya grinned and immediately accepted while Akihito stood there and just gaped. G.G. asked them to put their arms out, wrists upwards. Akihito refused at first, not trusting either one of them as far as he could throw them, but reluctantly did as he was told when he felt what could only be a knife tip tickle his side.

The older man hummed as he manacled their wrists together before continuing on in Italian before walking away with a "good luck~" and a jaunty wave.  
   
 Now, Akihito was pissed. Izaya let some man handcuff them together. Never mind WHY he happened to have a set of binders with him for walking down the street to begin with. Izaya tried waiting for Akihito to calm down, but got quickly annoyed.

"We’re cuffed together, so what. Deal with it, Duchess. It just makes this adventure more interesting." Deciding it was better not to start a brawl with the slightly shorter male out in the open, he quietened down and they moved out. Still, the blond fidgeted with the cuff; the chain was longer than standard issue, but it was still too short/too close to Izaya for comfort.  
   
"Quit it. If you keep tugging and struggling, you’re going to make us tr-" Izaya didn't get to finish his sentence as Akihito stumbled and pulled them both off the sidewalk and down the embankment it was on. Landing in a patch of weeds and mud at the bottom, Izaya sent a harsh kick in Akihito's direction, which even disoriented, Aki was able to deflect easily.

“Baka! I told you to stop screwing around. Now look what you've done: you've ruined our awesome clothes! I’m sending the dry cleaning bill directly to you. With daily interest applied.” Akihito's phone began to ring, but before he could answer it, a pissy mini-Asami snatched it away and hit ‘answer’.  
   
Ryuichi’s first officer had called Akihito to remind him that he now had three hours to be at the “wedding rehearsal” and set-up a pickup point; but when the call was answered, Kei was greeted by… silence. 

"Hel-", he started when he was cut off by the familiar voice of a certain shit-disturber extraordinaire, away from the handset.

"Uh, Aki... not to alarm you or anything, but~ where’s your ring; also, is that blood~? Wow, there’s a lot…” Kei was about to demand Akihito's location/their situation when there was a blood-curdling scream and the call cut off, leaving Kei with very conflicted emotions: alarmed concern for the blond, bitter ire for the younger Asami, and a desperate need to find someone expendable to report this to the Groom in charge. Ryu would NOT be impressed.

Meanwhile, he was punching up the program on his tablet to locate the GPS on  
Takaba’s phone. Finding his target, he contacted Sion security to send out a team to pick his friend’s boy up and leave his little brat behind. Three hours would give Akihito plenty of time to get to the wedding site, change into his tuxedo, and get the main event started on time. Izaya could drag his sorry arse out there on his own while staying out of their hair. Hopefully, by then he’d also be too tired to start any crap until after the ceremony and dinner was done.

*****

Kei: *catches Izaya putting flowers in his bed*  
Kei: Aw, are those for me?  
Izaya: Yes  
Kei: What’s the occasion?  
Izaya: Your funeral

 

Izaya: *loud sigh*  
Asami: What’s wrong?  
Izaya: You haven’t looked at me for 10 minutes  
Asami: But we’re watching a movie?  
Izaya: Did I ask for an excuse?

 

Izaya: Kill me  
Akihito: With puppies  
Izaya: Or knives  
Akihito Or fun  
Izaya: Or axes  
Akihito: Glitter  
Izaya: Bullets

 

Akihito: Izaya, get down from there  
Izaya: *up in something* No way  
Akihito: I’m going to call the police  
Izaya: Go ahead, I’ll fight them  
Asami: I have Annabel  
Izaya: *gets down and grabs Annabel* I totally would have fought them  
Asami: *smiling softly* I know

 

Akihito: So, what do you do?  
Izaya: I’m currently trying to eliminate all cancers  
Akihito: Wow, impressive  
Izaya: Then I’ll move onto Virgos

 

Police: What are your names?  
Izaya: *stage whispers* Don’t tell him, Akihito  
Police: *writing* Akihito; and?  
Akihito: Damn it, Izaya!

 

Izaya: Listen, I know you guys don’t feel like you’re getting enough alone time-  
Asami: You slept in our bed with us last night  
Izaya: *whines*...It was cold in my room                                                                        

 

 

Akihito: Look, let’s agree to say ‘I’m sorry’ on a count of three. One...two...three  
Izaya: ...  
Akihito: ...  
Akihito: See, now I’m just disappointed in both of us

 

Izaya: You’re my best friend. Last year, we even shared a toothbrush  
Akihito: *grossed out look*  I was not aware of that  
Izaya: We did.

 

Akihito: Did you know that getting a paper cut hurts more than a knife wound?  
Izaya: ...  
Izaya: *cuts one hand with paper and the other with a knife*  
Akihito: That’s not what I-  
Izaya: *screams in pain*  
Asami: Here, let me just... *pours rubbing alcohol to clean wounds*

 

Random Guy: You got the stuff?  
Izaya: *opens briefcase to reveal 7 ducklings*  
Random Guy: The deal was for 8  
Izaya: Hey, I’m just the delivery guy  
Izaya: *hat quacks softly*

 

Akihito: Sometimes, you make it really hard to hate you  
Izaya: I know, its just part of my charm  
Akihito: And sometimes, you make it really easy

 

Judge: You’re charged with stealing penguins from a zoo  
Izaya: *lips right on the mic* I needed groomsmen for my wedding, your honour

 

Random Boss: You’re fired  
Izaya: *turns in gun and badge*  
Random Boss: You’re a waiter, where did you get those

 

Random Supervisor: Tell me about Susanne  
Izaya: *takes a drag off of a cigarette, a faraway look in his eyes* Ah, the one that got away...  
Random  Supervisor: You’re a zoo keeper. NONE of them should get away

 


	45. For whom the bell tolls...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 24 hours before the wedding Akihito was meant to be relaxing, however izaya has a little problem and only Akihito can fix....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God bless Lainie, she is wonderful... she has taken my scribbling, added her own, and wow... another chapter.
> 
> Thank you...
> 
> Sorry about delay life just gets in the way, Lainie graduated this year (well done). My house is hectic, 2 kids back from university, and it's far too hot.
> 
>  
> 
> ...and now it's my turn. College, exams, looking for a job, completed this chapter in May, put it in .pdf format to send to Sleepy the next day, and it either got erased, overwritten, or sent out with a packet of my resumes. 14 pages went swirling down the drain. So, between college, exams, looking for a job, graduation and carefully, thoughtfully, painstakingly making certain I didn't miss a single thing, I now present to you the latest chapter... With 20 pages. There's something really, REALLY wrong with me...
> 
>  
> 
> And a big thanks to all the readers out there, you make writing this all worth it.

Chapter 45: For whom the bell tolls....

The blond wasn’t in the best mood to begin with, and this rabid red-eyed little ferret definitely WASN’T HELPING!!!

As Izaya shut off the phone and began to toss it over his shoulder, Aki reached over the runt’s head and snagged the phone just as it left the aforementioned shit’s hand, while their cuff chain slipped down around Izzy’s shoulder, causing him to spin in place when the taller boy pulled his arm back, stopping after a full circle, facing his soon-to-be brother. Blinking, the info broker sized up the situation pretty quick and whistled in appreciation of the maneuver.

“Damn, blondie! Nice! No wonder Ani-chan (big bro) loves to chase you down. You got more wiggle in you than a snake!~”

Not even wondering how Izaya knew about their game or if he knew what it lea to afterwards, Aki tried to unlock his phone to call Kirishima back before the whole Jieitai (“Japanese Self-Defence Force”; the Japanese armed forces) got called out to find him, only to realise the mini menace had somehow changed the security code on his device.

“You locked me out?!” Grrr, he could really learn to hate this guy’s guts. 

Unconcerned, Izaya sniffed. “What, you can’t just leave your toys lying around unsecured with all those important numbers in there. Someone your age should really know better.~”

Aki screwed his eyes shut, half his mind counting backwards from a hundred in Mandarin while the other half entertained itself with images of sitting on this douchebag’s back, pushing his head beneath the surface of the mud puddle, just watching the bubbles pop to see if he could learn to breathe through his ears…

“Listen, dickhead, Kirishima called about the countdown to the wedding rehearsal. I need to call him back so I can tell him I’m NOT bleeding to death, and I DIDN’T lose my ring, and that you were just being a total baka. I don’t feel like seeing army tanks patrolling downtown Tokyo on the lookout for me, or finding out just how many private armoured personnel carriers Sion has in stock. Got it?”

Izaya pouted, blowing out a stream of air as he started typing and swiping on the phone that had materialized back in his hands. Aki glanced down at his own hand to find a clump of soggy earth occupying the space where his handset had been. He dumped it without comment, not even wanting to know how the annoying shrimp did it.

Flipping it back to the blond once he was done, the raven-haired brat nonchalantly rubbed his bare wrist before clicking the cuff back on it again. Ryu’s brother or not, Aki thought, he was going to kill the little shit. And Kei would gladly make the body disappear, no questions asked. After texting a few times back and forth, Akihito sighed and shoved his bowler hat back so he could blow his bangs out of the way.

“Alright, Kei’s calmed down. So, good news: he’s sending a car for us. Bad news: we’re both grounded. For infinity.” Izaya snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Like he’s the boss of me. C’mon, we’re heading out.~” Yanking a squawking Akihito after him, Izaya apparently decided to take the saying “as the crow flies” literally as he scaled fences, climbed fire escapes and crossed busy streets on a straight course, without looking out for traffic, with single-minded purpose, all to arrive at a city transfer point in time to step onto an arriving bus just as the door opened, leaving the blond to pay for their fares.

After twenty-odd minutes of ignoring a fuming Takaba, Izaya pulled his unwilling partner in crime off the bus at an unremarkable stop and began hustling him down the street towards a rather shabby-chic row of storefronts, vendors and open mechanic garages draped in glittering lights and gaudy signs.

Izaya was focused on his destination, neither glancing left or right at the vendors who called out his name and waved, nor the ones who glared at him and cursed. Finally stopping at a nondescript garage with a couple of motorcycles parked out front on display, Izzy stuck his head in the doorway and yelled

“Jo! Yo, Jo!”

“Orihara! How you doin’? If you’re here about your gal pal’s ride, I’m not done with it yet. Try back in a day or two.” Aki tuned them out in favour of making love with his eyes to a well-built, classic beauty: a Honda Super Blackbird Street Fighter, all black. With a little spit ‘n’ polish, she would would go from ‘sick’ to ‘evil’ in eight seconds flat. Aki was down on his haunches, checking out the engine, seriously thinking of surprising Ryuichi with a suggestion for the next time Spoil Aki Day came around, when he felt an ominous presence behind him.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw the littlest Asami studying him and the bike intently. With a breaking grin and a sassy wink, Izaya turned back to walk into the garage, hollering “Hey, has the Blackbird out front been gassed up? We’re taking it. Throw me a skid lid for my bro on my tab too and somebody’ll be by in a few days to checkup on my friend’s bike. I’ll borrow her brain bucket, though.~”

The blond couldn’t hear anything else as Izaya disappeared into the nether regions of the building for a few minutes before reappearing again with a pair of helmets in hand, swinging the cuffs in a circle. Throwing one to the blond, the info broker grinned a devilish grin as he asked “Shall we~?”, before shoving the other helmet on his head. Aki, surprised, didn’t quite know where to start; but those cat ears on helmet Izzy was using was definitely NOT the place.

Kirishima had always kept his head in harrowing situations and maintained his cool, no matter how bad things got, with or without Asami and Suoh at his back. But this combination of his friend and boss’ pair of boys out running amuck in the city was working his nerves, making him want to develop a twitch in an eye or something.

Of course, instead of staying put, Takaba’s phone had started wandering away from where he’d dispatched a car to. Not too long after, the tracker started pinging off locations at a fast pace, which told Kei that the boys were using some sort of transportation. Bringing up the map of the district they were in, he quickly narrowed down the likely getaway vehicle as a city bus, then traced out the bus route they were probably on.

Looking ahead to where they might be headed, he saw that the route terminated at the Ueno train station, not too far away from the Imperial Palace and Ueno Zoo. Doubting the pair was taking a educational tour, he cast about further and came upon the proverbial pot of gold: Corin Town. Anything to do a pair of wheels, a seat and a motor could be found, fixed, or customized there. If Takaba got in that area, the gods alone knew how many days in would be before he surfaced again. And with the guests arriving soon and the surprise wedding mere hours away, that would never do.

Rubbing his forehead with his thumb, Kei made an executive decision as Sion’s CFO and second in command: he gave the order for the surveillance teams in that part of the city to coordinate with Sion Central and dispatch camera drones. At once. If the shit hit the fan, he was taking that dark-haired little prick down to Hell with him as a bribe for Lord Enma to get himself deluxe accommodations...

Once again, Izzy started revving the engine at the traffic light, and Akihito readjusted his grip around the the scrawny waist in front of him. Last light they got stuck at, Izaya was pushing the motor, almost doing a brake stand burnout, back tire just about smoking when he jumped the light, gunning the engine and shooting between the cars in front of them just as the light turn green, gaining enough speed that they blew through the traffic scramble two blocks down that before the pedestrians from both sides had even met halfway across the street.

The blond had felt like his arse was left hanging midair back at the corner behind them. This black beast they were riding had GUTZ and wanted to run. And Izaya had some madd skillz to handle this growling monster the way he did. Not the kind you got in driving school, either. He knew performance machines. The speed they were going, they should get wherever they were headed in plenty of time. Just as long as they didn’t get tagged by the cops… Annnd cue the sirens he’d been waiting for/dreading. Great. Just. Great. He slumped forward with a groan, thunking his faceplate on Izzy’s shoulder.

Only one thing was missing to make this whole disaster of a morning perfect, but he was sure it would be along shortly. Speaking of, there went Izaya, rubbing that skinny arse of his up into his thighs as he straddled the bitch seat of the bike.

“Easy, babe…”, came the voice through the helmet’s Bluetooth system. “I’m a little busy right now, but after we’re done, you can try topping me any day of the week you like.~” Akihito closed his eyes and gave up. There it was, that special brand of sexually harassing endearment he’d been waiting for. NOW the morning was completely perfect.

…perfectly fucking TERRIFYING!, that is. Holy shit… dodging cars, popping the clutch before the traffic lights changed so they leapt out of the gate with only the back wheel in contact with the pavement, driving up on the sidewalk and forcing pedestrians to choose between seeking sanctuary crammed into store doorways or fleeing onto the street to get out of the way of the madman steering the barely street-legal bike towards them at high speed, and out-accelerating the cops on straightaways before ducking down narrow, crooked alleys barely wide enough to let their knees pass through, heading ever eastward towards Tokyo Bay.

At first the blond thought they were going to slip into a nearby underground parking garage before taking refuge in Sion headquarters and facing the music with a trio of pissed off fiancé/brother (Ryuichi), fuming Best Man (Kuroda) and furious mother hen (Kei). However, the last time Aki saw the office tower, it was on the wrong side of the road and starting to be left behind them. But hey, wherever the hell they were going, they were making awesome time, right? Cuz THAT’s what mattered right now…

Just as he was about to throw the mother of all hissy fits on the back of the moving cycle, making life real difficult for the driver up front, Izzy turned off at an entrance for a warehouse district near the waterfront. Going across dockyards, storage areas and around assorted buildings, they came out at a large parking lotright alongside a late-model Mercedes Benz Avantgarde in a softly glowing selenite grey finish. She was a beauty. She also wasn’t one of Sion’s beauties.

Neither was the suited guy standing by the back door. As Izaya pulled up beside the vehicle, shut the motor off, engaged the kickstand and took his helmet off, he nodded once as their escort (?)/driver (?)/babysitter (?) bowed respectfully, then opened the passenger door. Akihito dismounted the bike and slowly started to undo the bindings of his own skid lid, keeping his senses tuned for any funny business, having been “invited” to “take a ride” with any number of unsavoury characters over the years, Feilong and his soon-to-be husband definitely included in those ranks.

Ryuichi had bitched him out numerous times about his “decided lack” of self preservation instinct. But the devil kid here with him? Huh, he’d happily climb into a stranger’s van on the vague promise of candy, just to roll the creep, dump ‘em out of the back of their own moving vehicle, then turn around and sell it on the black market to buy his own goodies. As fun as that might sound, today wasn’t the day for it.

“C’mon, Goldilocks; get in. We got people to do and things to see. Giddyup.~”

“Izaya, who’s limo is this?”

“Sweet ride, right? Not a big, mean, intimidation machine like Bro’s, is it? She’s a real smooth, classy lady that belongs to the Asamis. Now get your ass in there and ride this bitch with me.~”

Confronting the mouthy runt in front of him, Aki demanded “How in the hell were you two raised?! I mean, I thought it was just your brother’s way of dealing with things, being a demanding, unyielding, hentai (pervy) asshole, but after meeting you…? I mean, what the actual fuck!?”

Losing his cocky grin, Izaya broke eye contact. Looking away, he half shrugged, and muttered “Yeah, well, after all the time he neglected us, everything he put Mom through... Our father was a much bigger, colder, more self-absorbed bastard than even you could ever accuse Ryuichi of being. So, we all developed our own coping mechanisms: Mom took care of Asami Family business here, away from wherever he was as much as possible. Ryuichi became a complete control freak like Batman, only richer. And me? I became a mouthy little genius prick.” Shrugging again, he looked up sideways at the blond from under his bangs.

“I know, I know, I can be too much. I’m sorry. Listen: if it really bugs you, I’ll try to tone it down. For you. Ok?” Giving Aki a sheepish look, he paused for a moment, then continued in a softer tone. “I’ll can it with the double entendres. But I’ve been doing this a long time, and I might slip back into my old ways every now and then, because giving up puns and innuendos can be hard…” Tipping his head, eyes closing as his hand brushed over his own crotch, the l’il shit moaned “…so very, very hard…~”

Hating himself for even listening, Aki face palmed the hellion in front of him making lewd noises, pushing the petit turd out of his way before climbing into the back of the Benz. Izzy laughed as he jumped in behind him and the door was closed.

Meanwhile, Sion’s best drone surveillance team had earned several decades worth of bonuses, and quite a few grey hairs, just keeping up with the pair.

The way they did that was by flying high enough that they had a wide angle of view in any direction. The only problem with that was, if the duo disappeared from view, precious seconds would tick by before they were spotted again, and more power would have to be expended, (and more height gained), just to keep them in sight. Once it was recognized that Izzy and Aki were ditching the bike, more time was lost trying to get low enough fast enough to see what was going on without crashing the drone.

Hovering overhead as the passenger door was closed, the driver glanced up at the drone and nodded before going around the front of the car and getting in the driver’s door.

Kirishima watched as the vehicle started to drive off and a view of the special license plate came on screen. When the registration info came up, Kei’s eyes widened before he started texting a warning to Ryu and Kaz with the news: the Asami Clan Head was back in Japan. The boys were quiet during the ride, Aki watching the waterfront go by while Izaya was busy tapping away on his phone.

When the blond noticed a direction sign for the Tokyo heliport go by a fourth time in the same directionthey were headed, tendrils of suspicion started to creep into his mind. Helicopters, due to much of his past, were Not Good Things. They were what took him away, unconscious, from a wounded and bleeding Asami, as callously bragged about by a drunk captor once. They were only safe when Kei was piloting them. And Kei wasn’t there…

Suddenly easing himself into a ‘fight-or-flight-ready” position, Akihito looked over at his companion and as casually as he could, asked “…Heliport…?”

“…Hmm…~?” was Izaya’s witty response, not looking up from his phone.

Akihito forced himself to remain calm but ready, not knowing what was happening, but still staying prepped. “I said, ‘heliport’, Izaya.” 

Satisfied with the return message he got back, the one whose humour was as dark as his hair finally heard the tone in the blond’s voice. Putting his phone down, he glanced up to see the danger in his friend’s eyes and posture. Connecting the dots rather quickly, he realized how it might all look to someone with Takaba’s… “history”.

Maybe having his brother and his first friend as a package deal was making him soft, but he really didn’t want have to explain how one of the grooms got stab wounds on his way to his own wedding, so he was willing to go slow and explain this. Just once.

“I checked traffic on the web, and for some reason, there’re cops swarming all over the city centre, so I made some arrangements to get you to your appointment. I booked a ‘copter to take us to Ryuichi, if that’s cool with you. See~?” he said as he handed his phone over to the blond to verify.

Akihito took the handset carefully, as if wary of it or the owner biting, and checked the screen, backing up the messages to where they’d started. Seeing the conversation in its entirety, Aki slowly relaxed, feeling vaguely like he was stepping back from some unexpected ledge or something. Before he could say anything, Izaya was on another phone, texting away.

“Hey, could you hang onto that one and tell me when they confirm the takeoff time~?” he mumbled, acting unconcerned as he left his newish family member with an assignment that would keep the blond busy yet soothe his nerves.

Surreptitiously checking on him a few minutes later, he could see his buddy was back to his usual happy self. This specimen was always far more entertaining than the other humans he came across on a run-of-the-mill day.

Half-watching his partner as they pulled up to their embarking slip at the helipad, he could tell whatever ghost from the past that had momentarily possessed his buddy had been dispelled. He’d need to be more mindful going forward on their future adventures.

Akihito, however, was wrapped up in his own thoughts at the moment. He’d reread the messages to and from G.G. about arranging the helicopter transport for them, even as something nibbled at the back of his mind.

There was a familiarity about the the messages… No. Not the messages themselves, but who was exchanging the messages with Izaya. It wasn’t the name of the sender that niggled at his brain, but the icon that accompanied each message. He’d seen it recently, but he couldn’t figure out where. And just as the nibbling was about to bare its fangs and get down to gnawing, Aki felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Fishing out his device, Ryuichi’s boy unlocked it and stared at… nothing? No message? Huh. Phantom phone vibes. Freaky. And just as he was about to shut off his screen and lock the phone, he went back and checked his messages again from earlier. ‘Way earlier, like, at the ass crack of dawn or so… And there it was. The damning sender icon of a fedora and cigar from his “blackmailer” this morning was the same as the one on Izaya’s phone.

G.G. G.G. sent out that photo/warning. Had he sent it to everyone on his contacts list? How many people in Tokyo and beyond had woken up to it? And why was he of a mixed mind about the whole thing? Now he wouldn’t have to continue kickin’ one ass at a time to keep certain people away from Ryuichi, everybody had been warned in one go.

Those that persisted had no excuses, and couldn’t really expect leniency. They’re be dealing with the Asami family now, after all. Speaking of which… Leaning across the seat, Aki used the rounded corner of the phone case to rap Izzy smartly on the head. Hard. With a yelp and a glare, the shorter of the pair dropped his burner phone and covered the assaulted spot with both hands, giving the fair haired boy a wounded pout.

“The hell was that for?!”

“That was for you acting like a dickweed. You knew that message was from your pal G.G., and you just wasted all morning winding me up and getting me to chase my own tail. You’re a real jerk off, Izaya.” Akihito growled as he tossed the phone back to its p.i.t.a. owner. Izzy gaped in mock surprise as he compared Aki’s phone (which had again magically materialized in one of his hands) with his own phone in the other. Seeing this, Akihito closed his eyes and resisted looking at whatever it was he was holding, denying the urge to see what had be substituted for the phone his brain told him was still in his grasp. Even if it felt warmish, some what moist... cloth… Maybe it was a just a sock, if he was lucky... Please, let it be just a sock…

“Huh. It was G.G. Fancy that.~” Akihito rolled his eyes, neither buying the half-assed acting nor looking at that side of the car. He was just going to sit there, mind his own business, and wait for the ‘copter to take him to his Asami. And possibly push this Asami out sometime after takeoff.

“Well then… Until we meet again, and the case is sol-ved.” OMG, was that a horrible rendition of a terrible Parisian accent? …No, it couldn’t be... Resisting the urge to look to his right, Aki steadfastly stared at the back of the seat in front of him. And not at whatever was still in his hand, either. Nope. Not gonna happen. Not today, Satan.

The faint humming of “the Pink Panther” song, though, set him off.

“What the HELL, Izaya!

“This IZ Chief Inspector Clouseau to yeuh.”

Face palming himself this time, he sighed, dieing a little inside that he took the bait. “Really? What happened to Sherlock and Watson?” Figuring wth, he finally glanced down at his hand, just to throw the offending lacy g-string panties back at its owner.

Sniffing in disdain, Izaya considered out loud. “Straange..Very straange. Do I detect something in your voice that says I'm in disfavour with you?” Just then, there was a tap on the window by Izzy’s head. Taking that as his cue to escape the madness, Akihito pushed open his door and got out of the vehicle, heading towards the nearby ‘copter with the slowly turning blades as he thrashed out of his ‘Watson’ overcoat and started folding it aggressively into a bundle.

“Ahh... The old ‘take off all your clothes’ ploy!” Still sayin’ nuthin’, the blond kept folding the coat smaller and smaller, ruining its shape. One of the heliport staff hurriedly opened the door for him to step up into his ride while his hands stayed busy, mangling the coat into a smaller and smaller lump. Skipping along behind him, the “Chief Inspector” followed him into the heli.

Still ignoring the lesser of two Asamis, Akihito tucked the coat lump under his arm as he strapped in for takeoff before going back to his self-appointed task. Izaya, not used to being so concertedly ignored, watched and worried a little, wondering if he didn’t break the blondie a little bit. After a short wait, the pilot advised the passengers to put on the headsets for communication purposes during the flight, went through a quick safety speech about what to do in case of emergency, and finished by mentioning that their departure slot was in one minute.

Looking sideways at Aki, Izaya noted with an internal grin that, sans coat, in slim vintage clothing and with fringes of unruly pale hair poking out from under the rakishly tilted bowler, his seat mate kinda looked like one of Alex’s gang droogs from “A Clockwork Orange”.

Looking out his window, Aki silently waited as the ‘copter lifted off, turning as it slowly rose to its cruising altitude before heading off sorta in the direction of Mount Fuji. Steadily climbing in a west-south-west direction, Akihito relaxed when he picked out the top part of Sion Tower coming into view ahead of them.

As the building came into sharper detail as they got closer, he could make out the rooftop helipad and blinking lights around the perimeter. Relief started to flood his system as they approached Sion from above as he anticipated ending his “sentence” with Izaya and being left alone in his man’s custody “for good behaviour” for a while. Ah, there was the raised landing pad with the giant “H”, and the steps down to the protected walkway leading to the door where the stairwell headed down into the main building…

…and there it went by, beneath them.

Looking up, Aki saw their flight path was headed now on a more of a south-south-westerly heading. Mount Fuji was definitely sliding past Izaya’s window. Decidedly fed-up now with this shit, he yanked the coat bundle from under his arm and angrily mashed it down further before ripping off his bowler, shoving the coat into it, pounding it with his fist, and folded the rim of the hat together like a huge fabric taco. Then, sliding open his access window to the outside, he violently shoved the hat taco out and let it go.

Turning to glare at his surprised tormentor as Izaya gasped out “My Watson costume’s gone~?!”

Aki snarked back “No shit, Sherlock.”, before looking away and resuming the silent treatment.

A scowling Izaya slumped down in his seat, arms crossed over his chest in a huff, and bitterly muttered

“Yeah well, may all your vibrators die just as you’re about ready to cum.~”

Twenty-odd minutes later, the longest flight Izzy had ever been on was drawing to a close. He felt wrung out like an old rag, and really needed a hit of red shoelace licorice desperately. Great gods, the blond wore. him. out. Trying to get his buddy to relax had been a lost cause from the get-go, and as for distracting him, wow; he was pretty sure Aki was distracted all right: probably with plotting his horrible, messy demise.

He’d finally given up and spilled the beans about the intimate friends-n-family-only wedding Asami had planned at the last minute and Kirishima and Aki’s Dad had pulled together, finishing everything just by the skin of their teeth that morning. Amazing, really, what determination, the Power of Sion, and a shitload of yen could get done on short notice.

Last time he’d gone through his big bro’s administrative email account, it looked like Kirishima was threatening to buyout the company Daddy Takaba worked for, just to make sure he had the time off he needed for his son’s wedding.

Some people’s supervisors. Really. Checking up on Akihito, the tense, distracted blond from that morning had been replaced with the prickly blond that he’d gotten to know over the past months. This suited him ‘way better than edgy and wound up, any day. Checking the time on his phone, he sent a quick message to Kei, letting him know their ETA.

He’d had their pilot deviate from their flight plan, so instead of landing at the Hakone regional airport and driving over, they were going to land at a parking lot close to the event site and save commuting time. Buddha only knew how the blond would freak when he found out he was already “fashionably” late to his own wedding.

…and freak he did. Hissing, cursing, door opened and outta the ‘copter before it touched down; he was pissed. Running pell-mell across the grass between the buildings, Izaya was left behind Aki, yelling helpful things like “…what’s Ryuichi gonna do, marry Fei Long…~?”

Jogging up to the rear of the restaurant of the Hakone Open Air Museum, Aki made an educated guess that this was the place when he spotted the very dour Kei waiting like the Headmaster of Doom at the back door.

Wanting to avoid a tirade from Sion’s number two man, he instead got out first “Twenty minutes to shower and get changed. Where to?” Kei sighed in annoyance while glaring at Izaya, and with a clipped “follow me”, he lead Akihito downstairs to a waiting staff shower and locker room.

Meanwhile, Izaya had other things to do, and made himself scarce.

G.G. wished for the hundredth time since this morning that he could either move and stretch his cramped muscles, or turn back the clock a decade or two. It had been a while since he’d done a ‘hit’ like this on his own, and a lot of body parts were reminding him about why that was. But, he’d felt this was too important to delegate, and he wanted the trap to be triggered for his prey just right.

So, after picking up the decoy/bait stashed away at Izaya’s place, and going over last minute details with his boy, he’d “borrowed” the one thing that would sell this whole set-up, dropped it off with his men at the nearby park hot spring lounge for the decoy to change into, and made his way up here to the roof of the restaurant adjacent to the hot spring structure. From here, he had a lovely elevated view of the Symphonic Sculpture and the surrounding area for two hundred metres, making it a good kill zone. Nice and intimate.

He got the ten minute ETA from Izaya and sent a message to his men to bring the bait as he shifted his gaze over to Mr. Morris. The idiot still hadn’t left the flower bed lining the walkway up to the building where the wedding was to take place.

Really, the old fool thought that no one would take any notice of the one and only  
groundskeeper that had gotten a paid day off plus bonus and STILL showed up to pull weeds and rake mulch?

Speaking of unaware ditzes, here came the limo with the bait. Excellent. Just a few seconds to go now...

He watched through the scope on the barrel as the vehicle pulled up to the front walkway and a blond in a white tux was helped out of the passenger compartment. He looked around in a bit of a daze before hurriedly making his way up to the front of the tower, coming up to the “groundskeeper” who was bent over his cart looking for something.

As the blond came abreast of the other man, the “employee” pulled out a .22 semi auto handgun and with the squeeze of the trigger, and a jerk to the opposite side of his body, the blond went down in a heap. 

As Sion guards around the building perimeter responded to the gunshot, Morris stepped up to the body to take a pic on his phone as proof of death, just to stop stock-still when he turned the corpse face upwards.

Not waiting another second, G.G. took the safety off his own rifle and put a neat bullet hole through the wrinkled forehead of Mr. Morris, (leaving a bigger, messier exit wound out the back), and ended the reign of the notorious hitman’s perfect kill record: right target profile, date, location and clothes, just the wrong blond.

G.G. and his honour guard met the surging Sion security team as he sauntered to the tower from the rear, rifle secured and tipped casually back over his shoulder.

There was a noisy confrontation was going on between the two parties before Kei and Kazumi arrived on the scene. A stand-off, guns drawn but thankfully not pointed at anyone as Kei recognized the man at the centre of the turmoil, calmly looking on in amusement.

Kazumi’s chest squeezed painfully as he caught sight from in between moving legs of the blond pile dressed in a signature white suit until he realized it wasn’t the Brat.

Kei barely even glanced at the body as he took control and calmed down the situation at hand. He knew that Izaya and Akihito were still airborne some minutes out, but the scene and the tragedy it represented was too close to think about right now.

One of the Sion guards, though, not grasping that the Boss’ fiancé wasn’t the one dead on the ground, was worriedly wondering out loud how to tell Asami-sama.

“Tell Asami-sama what?” came two enquiries simultaneously; both deceptively soft, dangerous, seductive purrs in the same authoritative tone, only in different timbres.

Ryuichi walked past the bodies, aware of two things: without even looking, he knew the blond wasn’t his Akihito before dismissing it from mind, and that they’d need his boy’s backup tux from the inn. He’d heard a helicopter coming in and had come to welcome his expected v.i.p. guest, but had found this cock up instead. His focus, however, was strictly on the older gentleman with the rifle over his shoulder in the middle of all the turmoil.

Striding through the opening made for him, the two striking men looked each other over for the first time in years, noting changes from age and the toll of their chosen work taken on their bodies, but still proud of what they each saw in the other.

“Ryuichi, my boy. So good to see you doing so well with your empire.”

The younger man bowed a full ninety degrees to his elder, causing more than one pair of eyes to pop.

“Welcome, Sofu-san. You look like you’re still doing very well yourself. What brings you here, armed for bear?

“Back in England, your great grandfather’s family used to organize a shooting party on the morning of a wedding for their guests’ amusement. I thought this would be more appropriate, myself.”

“Well then, thank you for seeing to this yourself, Sofu.”

“Really. How many times have I told you boys that the only ‘help from above’ anyone in this family can expect is from one of our own snipers on the roof?” Golden and cherry amber eyes regarded each other with the same glint of fond amusement.

“Has it been so long you’ve forgotten how to greet me properly?”

A mini whirlwind of black hair barrelled his way through the rank and file gathered around the bosses, yelling “Maybe Ani has, but I haven’t~!” Glomping the older man after he’d handed the rifle to Kei for safekeeping, Izaya wrapped himself around the taller man and gleefully proclaimed for one and all to hear: “Grampa!”

A few more eyes boggled before Suoh ordered “Pay your respects to the Head of the Asami Clan!” Amid a wave of deep bows, a grandfather was reunited with both of his mago (grandsons), embracing one in each arm.

Soon enough, the three Asamis were preparing to head back up the walkway skirting the Symphonic Sculpture tower and back towards the restaurant so each could make their preparations for the wedding. As they turned to go, Grandpa Asami beckoned to a couple of his men and motioned them to the remains of the late, unlamented Mr. Morris.

When the body was picked up and dumped in the nearby cart, he related how that since Mikhail had helped with information on the ‘hit’ today, he was going to let the Russian junior partner have the body.

Apparently, the shooter had had had several contracts of his own taken out by powerful members of his victims’ families as well, and Mikhail could cash in on the goodwill Morris’ death would garner.

Looking at the other body laying on the pathway, he asked if there was any particular way that the head of Sion wanted it disposed of. Ryuichi mentioned that the tuxedo was an original with a hand tailored fit.

Izaya piped up with “Why not just strip it down and drop it off near a jogging path?” Both older men unconsciously took up identical stances as they braced for this particular flash of genius.

“We all know joggers aren’t right to begin with. I mean, running? When they’re not even being chased~?” Neither man commented, knowing this wasn’t over yet.

“So, dump the blondie along a jogging path somewhere. I mean, it’s the joggers that find all the bodies anyways. Just sayin’…~.” Shaking their heads, the two leaders started up the path.

Izaya helped himself to the white embroidered jacket and the pants after they were removed from the corpse while Kei and Kazumi watched as the limp body was then taken away, both of them admiring the finesse used to set up Sudou Shuu as a perfect substitute for their friend’s fiancé.

Akihito, meanwhile, had just gotten towelled off from the shower and was wrapped in a robe, hair dried and pretty much tamed for once, and ready to get dressed. He’d found the fresh underwear and socks beside where the cuff links were laid out, and saw where his jacket, shirt, tie and pants used to be on the hangers near his shoes, but where in the hell was the suit now? Fuck, the one day he couldn’t just walk out semi-casual… He needed his damn tux! Shittyshitshit. Oh gods, Kei was going to have kittens if this whole thing was delayed again. And if Ryuichi was kept waiting much longer… “Kei! Have you seen my suit? Where the hell is it?! Hey, Glasses!”

A highly annoyed Kirishima and a somewhat guilty-looking Izaya rushed into the changing room with his missing jacket in hand.

“Akihito, man, I am sooooo sorry. While I was waiting to change, I took a look at your outfit. I was admiring the embroidery detail, and not paying attention to my cup of hot chocolate, and, well…~”

The blond gritted his teeth, wondering if Kei knew how to trap this demon spawn with a pentagram so they could send him back to whatever portal of Hell he’d escaped from.

“Is the stain bad? Where on the suit is it? Is it noticeable?” he demanded. Kei said nothing, just shook out the jacket for him to see the damage.

Shit. It was bad. And was that something red, like a wine stain under the hot chocolate? What the fu...

“Akihito, your spare tux’s at the ryokan (traditional Japanese inn) where everyone is staying after the dinner and party.

We can get it here within thirty minutes or so, but that may cut into your photo time after the ceremony.”

“Or… we can change up the wardrobe list, and use the outfit Fei Long brought for blondie here to change into between the main meal courses, then change into the tux for the photos after they get hitched…~” Kirishima frowned, thinking of all the angles.

There were a lot of pros to the plan, and the only con was it wasn’t what Ryuichi wanted them to wear, which was a biggie. He was just about to point this out when Izaya threw back his head and huffed dramatically. “Fiiiine. I’ll check with the Drama Queen, see if the dressers are here with his outfit. If they are, we go with my plan, and if Ani doesn’t like it, you can both say it was my fault, or something~.”

“Aho! (Moron!) It was your fault!”, a long-suffering Kei and a ticked-off Akihito hollered at the same time.

Finally, after all these years, they’d found something they could agree on.

After Izaya had reminded Aki that this was his wedding too, and he did have some say in how things were done, the blond agreed with Izzy’s plan.

Kirishima sent word to the handlers to start herding the guests from the other side of the the park exhibits up the hill to the tower where the wedding would take place.

Since there really wasn’t any kind of a schedule to keep, other than when the meal at the ryokan should be ready for, and travel time to get there, he was pleasantly surprised that they were slightly ahead of where he thought everyone would be by this point, figuring in all the persons (known and unknown) involved.

If he kept up the perception that things needed to keep moving to keep plans on an even keel, well, that was his little secret, and what nobody didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Meanwhile, Izzy had messaged Tao to come join them getting ready in another room. Akihito had no idea what his younger brother(s) were plotting, but he was more concerned with the hows and whys of getting dressed in the sheer white gossamer layers of Fei Long’s and Yoh’s gift Hanfu robes.

Each layer was so thin and transparent that he could read a newspaper through it. Everyone would see if he had a birthmark or mole if he wore it in bright light, no many how many layers there were! And even after all five pieces were on and the belt was in place, he didn’t feel like he was wearing anything but a blush. Gods, every little movement made it billow and swirl like mist around him, yet the cut and fit was so precise that it clung about his body like spider silk. Any bride or groom would be honoured to wear such a magnificent piece of clothing.

After he took some pics in the life sized mirrors brought in just for him on his phone, he turned his attention to what the youngsters were up to. They were being so very, very quiet and staying out of the way; it was starting to make him nervous. And well it should have, because there was a pair of baskets, like the kind bread slices and rolls were brought to the table in at some of the fancy foreign restaurants Ryuichi had taken him to, full of white blooms.

Someone must’ve decimated flowerbeds all over the park to get that many together! And there were the two mischief makers, huddled over a pile of round tablecloths from the restaurant upstairs, looking like they were performing surgery? Izaya had apparently just finished modifying his piece, and offered a knife to Tao, but the teenager declined, produced his own blade and began working on his own arts and crafts project.

Great gods, he didn’t know if he should be happy or terrified that the two were bonding.

After Tao finished his part under Izaya’s tutelage, Izzy then produced one of Ryuichi’s lighters and ran a low flame quickly over the areas that had been cut, sealing the polyester fibres and making sure the threads wouldn’t separate or frizz.

Shaking out the one tablecloth, Izaya held up his masterpiece to be admired. And OMG, it was a sleeveless tunic mini dress. They were making bridesmaids dresses. Why had they made bridesmaids dresses and gathered flowers. This was so not right. If one of them started weaving a circlet of flowers, he was going to loose his ever lovin’ mind.

And then, he realized, he honestly didn’t care. This wasn’t a traditional Japanese wedding, cuz, hey, two guys were getting hitched. And it wasn’t a huge, over-the-top Western style wedding to show-off their wealth and statism cuz who gave a shit.

They were eloping, a couple a days before their official wedding, at his favourite place in the world, in a fancied-up government form signing ceremony that was MacGyvered on a shoelace and a wad of chewing gum by his favourite men in his world: his father, his big brothers and his lover, in an outfit that would shame any tux or bridal gown it went up against, and both their family and closest friends were there with them.

Fuck it all, he’d enjoy this. And the best way to celebrate his new liberation was to reach out and prank an old pal one. last. time…

“Yes, I’d like to speak to Mitarai-san please. Oh, he’s covering the celebrity desk? Perfect. I’ve got a hot tip for him… Sure, I’ll hold…” Aki’s blue eyes had their mischief back as he watched Izaya and Tao quietly conferring together, warily watching him as he waited.

On the spur of the moment, he tweaked the volume on his phone and put it on speaker mode.

“Celebrity news desk, Mitarai speaking…”

“Hi, I’ve got a tip on the upcoming Asami wedding. They’re holding a dinner and party outside of Tokyo this afternoon, within the hour. If you’re interested in some exclusive sneak photos, and to see who’s on the guest list, you should send someone right out here.”

“Asami Ryuichi’s wedding? Where’s the party being held?”

“Down at Hakone. They closed down the whole Open Air Museum. It looks amazing!”

“Ok, and you’re what, on the inside? One of the staff?”

“Yeah, I’m in on the party. Look, I can see some of the guests are starting to arrive. If you want an exclusive, get someone down here!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll have to get one of the interns to go and cover it, all my other photographers are busy. Who’s calling?”

Aki grinned. “Don’t worry about it. It’s my treat.” Hanging up, he there then looked up a name on his list and called. "Hey, Sunoshi-kun? It’s Takaba-Sensei. Fine, great. Listen, call Mitarai at the paper now. He’s got a tip on the wedding of the year, and he needs a photographer. Call me back at this number when you get it, and I’ll have a ride ready for you, ok? No problems. Hurry now.”

Ending the call, Akihito pulled a fist pump.

“Wait, was that the Mitarai creep who tried to say you were a shit photojournalist, Aki?” a puzzled Tao asked. “Why would you give him the time of day, much less a big deal like this?"

“Because, my bestest littlest bro, he will have to give it up to someone other than himself to cover, he doesn’t know it’s THE biggest deal of the year, and he won’t be able to get squat of a percent in bonus pay for it.  Plus, it’s helping out one of my students. She’ll get here after the ceremony and the photos are done, just in time to catch Ryuichi and I leaving for the ryokan.  She can have a nice meal, enjoy the party, and take some going away photos of us.  Then she can drop off the pics tomorrow, file her story, and it’ll be front page news while the other photographers are setting up and squabbling for prime real estate at the old wedding venue on Friday morning. And Ryu and I will have gotten clean away. Perfect.”

Tao looked awed at Aki's explanation, while Izaya showed grudging respect.

“Geez, blondie. Fool him once, shame on you. Play him twice, shame on him. Troll him three times in one call, you are an evil genius, and I’m glad to know you.”

Saying this, he solemnly shook hands with his soon-to-be designated Ane-chan (big sister).

Waiting at the bottom of the outside stairs up into the tower, Aki wasn’t so much nervous as getting impatient. He hadn’t seen or heard from his man since this morning, and he was feeling a bit anxious.

He wanted this done, no more interruptions, no more pretenders. Ryuichi and Akihito, to the end of the abyss, as promised.

Feeling a hand on his arm, Aki startled. “Whoa, easy there, Aki. Just me.” The blond laughed shakily for a second.

“Sorry. I’m jumpy, I guess.”

“Why? Just because you’re marrying a rich, powerful, successful businessman that owns, what, three quarters of the planet? And every person that sees the two of you together from now on will be extremely judgemental? Not to mention, I’ve heard he’s kinda hot? Don’t know why that would be nerve wracking.”

Akihito rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Chichi (Pops). That puts everything neatly into perspective.” Quickly, the blond sneaked a peek to see what the pair of troublemakers were doing.

Tao seemed happy just twirling around to see how high he could get the hem of his dress to rise, while Izaya was scampering about tossing individual blooms into the other boy’s flying hair.

“Look at those two. Like a pair of Lost Boys from Neverland on tranqs.” Turning back to his father, the blond looked down for a moment before asking "Dad, are you, Haha (Mom) and Sobo (Grandma) really ok with this? I mean, seriously here… Do I look like a girl?”

“Musuko (My son), we are all very proud of you. No matter what, we’ve always had, and always will, have your back. And no, Aki-chan, you are nothing like the daughter we always wanted. Your chest is too flat. You look amazing, Now, our other Groom has been patiently waiting for you all morning, but no matter how well behaved and charming he is in mixed company, I think he may becoming rather… grumpy? very shortly. So, shall we?” he asked, offering his arm.

Aki took a deep, calming breath in, then whistled to get the other two’s attention.

As the boys headed over to him, shaking the loose flowers out of the youngest’s hair, Kou and Takato opened the doors of the tower, and Kei and Kazu descended the stairs.

As the boys sorted themselves out with who would be their escort, Aki and his father got themselves ready for the grand entrance.

With one last deep breath of unmarried freedom,  Aki nodded, and the “bridal party” started up the stairway to the doors...

........................

** Izaya shennigans **

Izaya: I have an idea, but I am going to need your permission.

Asami: Why would you need my permission?

Izaya: Because if I mess it up, I don't want it to be just my fault

**********

 

Kei: Did you eat all the donuts?

Akihito: No

Kei: why are you lying to me, I can see all the powder on your pants

Izaya: That’s cocaine

Kei: What?

Izaya: ...nothing

 

**********

Tao: I have problems with a boy

Izaya: Like 'his dead body can't fit in the trunk' problems or 'you like him' problems

Tao: ... 'I like him' problems

Izaya: Too bad, I could have helped with the other one

********

Akihito: What do you call sabotage and vandalism?

Izaya: A hobby

Akihito: ...

Izaya: That I do not engage in.

******

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta...Lainie for everything  
> She's a God send.  
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
